El libro de Layla
by danitha.ayame
Summary: Natsu es un vanirio que busca vengar la muerte de su viejo amigo Rogue en manos de Purehito, para ello planea destruirlo junto a su hija Lucy, quién parece tan culpable como su padre... Pero en este mundo de sombras nada es lo que parece. Del amor al odio no hay mas q un mordisco. Mucho lemon! 100% Nalu, tambien aparece Gale y Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión. **_

* * *

.

.

No le gustaban los días nublados, los detestaba. Desde hacía más de una semana, el clima amenazaba con la llegada de un terrible huracán. Faltaban siete días para luna llena, la noche del solsticio de verano se acercaba y en Cataluña la tradición llamaba a todas las personas que creían en las historias de magia y brujas a que salieran a la calle, encendieran las hogueras y se inventaran todo tipo de hechizos y encantamientos para traer prosperidad y felicidad a sus vidas.

Lucy se acercó a la cristalera de su habitación, que dejaba ver unas bellísimas vistas de Barcelona, y alzó la mirada al cielo. Su huskie siberiano blanco de tres meses se acercó a ella y le rascó la pierna con su patita. Lucy lo miró, lo cogió en brazos y sonrió mientras masajeaba digitalmente la coronilla de Plue y volvía a mirar las soberanas nubes. Por el amor de Dios, estaban casi en pleno verano y el tiempo acechaba amenazador como en invierno. Vaya con el cambio climático... Todo el mundo hablaba de ello como si tal cosa, pero nadie entendía muy bien cuáles iban a ser sus consecuencias.

El 23 de junio se celebraría la verbena de San Juan, su fiesta favorita y, de seguir así el clima, iba a estar pasada por agua. Desde pequeña sentía adoración por esa celebración, para ella era realmente especial, y ni siquiera podía explicar de dónde provenía su fascinación. En ese día la gente compraba las tradicionales cocas de San Juan. Algunas eran de piñones, otras de crema o de cabello de ángel. El techo estelar se inundaba de fuegos artificiales, habría música por doquier y la noche más corta del año se convertiría en la más larga para muchos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que buscaban diversión, música y alguien con quien revolcarse en la arena de las playas del Mediterráneo para luego alcanzar juntos y confundidos —muchos gracias al alcohol— el amanecer.

Estaba más ilusionada por la llegada de esa festividad que por la de su cumpleaños. Faltaban dos días para que ella cumpliera veintidós años. Veintidós años. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral erizándole los pelos de la nuca y borrando la sonrisa que había aparecido divertida en sus labios. Se abrazó a sí misma, frotándose los brazos y logrando entrar en calor de nuevo.

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cama, no sin antes pararse enfrente de su tocador e inspeccionar su cuerpo y su cara. Dejó a Plue en el suelo y él se fue directo a morder un ratón de peluche, su juguete particular.

Lucy llevaba un pijama de short y camiseta de tirantes finos, ambas partes de color blancas. Su piel pálida vestía un cuerpo sencillamente perfecto. Un cuerpo estilizado, sin ápice de grasa y de largas y moldeadas piernas. Pero no era el cuerpo lo que más llamaba la atención de ella, sino su rostro.

El rostro que aparecía en el espejo era la reencarnación del embrujo y la atracción. Una larga y lisa cabellera rubia caía por debajo de sus esbeltos hombros. Las cejas del mismo color, perfectamente arqueadas y sexys. Sus ojos eran de un color chocolate que a veces era imposible de definir, enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas negras que de lo extensas y rizadas que eran tocaban casi sus pómulos, estos altos y ligeramente tintados de un rosa pálido. Su nariz fina y elegante. Sus labios gruesos dibujaban un arco perfecto y volvían locos de deseo a sus compañeros de universidad. Más de uno había intentado probarlos, sin mucho éxito. El inferior algo más relleno que el superior pedía a gritos que lo mordieran y lo succionaran hasta decir basta.

Con una sonrisa, recordando a sus amigos, que más de una vez borrachos hasta las cejas le habían pedido un beso por compasión, alzó la barbilla y deslizó su dedo índice por el pequeño y gracioso hoyuelo que la dividía. Su amiga Levy le había mencionado que tener un hoyuelo dividiéndote la barbilla significaba belleza y armonía física. No sabía si era cierto, pero éxito tenía, no había duda.

Acariciándose ese peculiar rasgo, pensó en su madre. ¿Habría tenido ella esa marca? Puesto que no llegó a conocerla, no lo sabía.

Debió de ser hermosísima, porque a su padre no se parecía en nada, de eso estaba segura. A lo mejor no conseguía encontrar ningún parecido con él porque Purehito siempre estaba de mal humor, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada ensombrecida. Tal vez si el hombre se relajara más cuando estaba con ella... Imposible. Desechó esa idea al instante. No iba a engañarse, ella debía de ser calcada a su madre. El no tener ninguna foto ni recuerdo de ella le hacía difícil sacar conclusiones, pero su intuición le decía que así debía de ser.

Su madre... Cuánta falta le había hecho durante esos casi veintidós años que estaba a punto de cumplir. Purehito le había contado que Elena murió dándole a luz. Las cosas se complicaron, perdió mucha sangre debido a los desgarros. _La hemorragia la dejó seca_, le había dicho sin pizca de tacto su padre. Lucy tardó un tiempo en descubrir el significado de la palabra hemorragia. Con cinco años ya había aprendido a leer perfectamente, así que tomó un diccionario y con sus delicadas manitas buscó por la H lo que eso quería decir. Cuando entendió que al nacer ella su madre sangró tanto que nadie pudo detenerlo se echó a llorar desconsoladamente y la aflicción le duró meses. Se iba a sentir culpable durante toda su vida y si no era así su padre ya se encargaría de recordárselo.

_Tú la mataste. Tú fuiste la culpable. _

Lucy ensombreció la mirada recordando las palabras que su padre había tenido más de una vez hacia ella. Inspiró hondo.

—Serás mi padre y todo lo que quieras —susurró mirando fijamente al espejo, —pero eres un cabrón de los grandes.

Tras la muerte de su madre, Purehito había quemado y eliminado cualquier fotografía, vídeo o imagen que pudiera recordar a su mujer. Ignorando y siendo indiferente a si su hija alguna vez hubiese querido tener un recuerdo de ella.

Por supuesto que ella quería tener uno y no sólo uno, sino miles de recuerdos de la mujer que le dio a luz. Pero él se lo había privado, lo mismo que muchas otras cosas igual de importantes como el cariño, el amor y el calor de una familia. Aunque sólo fuesen dos. Ella y él.

Jamás le había demostrado que la apreciaba, jamás escuchó un _te quiero, hija_. Si bien era cierto que no le faltaba de nada materialmente, tenía todo lo que quería. Trabajaba en la empresa de su padre como vínculo de relaciones externas. Tenía un muy buen sueldo con el que permitirse cualquier capricho sin necesidad de pedir nada a nadie. Ella se había pagado la universidad y también su coche, un BMW Z4 descapotable de color azul eléctrico que la tenía fascinada.

Sabía hablar varios idiomas, como el español, catalán, inglés, ruso, chino y francés. Su padre tenía una empresa de materiales y productos para salas de operaciones y hospitales, así que necesitaba a alguien que pudiese comunicarse a nivel comercial con todo el mundo. Lo más novedoso, lo más nuevo, Purehito lo creaba y lo vendía. Tocaba desde instrumentación quirúrgica hasta fórmulas de nuevas vacunas. Ella era la encargada, mediante sus enlaces, de recibir y distribuir las sustancias y los aparatos.

En el trabajo se dirigían la palabra lo justo. Por la mañana, en la empresa familiar y por la tarde en la universidad. Así era su vida desde hacía cinco años.

Estaba escasa de vínculo afectivo en su casa, no le había quedado más remedio que aprender a vivir con ello y tejer esos vínculos fuera de las paredes de su hogar, desde bien pequeñita.

En el colegio y en la universidad había hecho grandes amigos. Pero mantenía y mimaba a los de siempre, Levy y Laxus. Ellos eran sus dos pilares. Pilares no. Hermanos para ella, mejor dicho. Se conocían desde la escuela, eran inseparables.

Y luego estaba su médico, Bora, que desde hacía cinco años, tras la muerte de su anterior doctor, el señor Yajima, llevaba el control a diario de su diabetes. Venía cada noche, controlaba su azúcar en la sangre y le suministraba insulina. Ella odiaba las agujas y su padre evitaba tener contacto íntimo con ella, así que tenía a su médico particular que la cuidaba, la pinchaba y luego se iba. La intimidad que compartían en su habitación, mientras le hacía la revisión médica les había hecho trabar una buena amistad.

La canción de _Unwritten _empezó a sonar distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el bolso _Tous _que había dejado colocado sobre la silla. Tomó el móvil exclusivo Motorola Dolce &amp; Gabanna dorado y lo abrió al ver que ponía _Levy llamando_. Le encantaban todas esas pijadas.

—Hello —dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono. Era Levy.

—Hola, loca.

—Tengo noticias que darte. – Lucy tomó asiento y se colocó las zapatillas de estar por casa en forma de conejo.

—Dispara.

—Laxus y yo hemos decidido que no nos vas a dejar tirados todo el veranito mientras tú estás pendoneando en Londres. – Lucy sonrió ante la expectativa.

—Ya sabes que yo no pendoneo —contestó acariciando las orejas del conejo.

—Puede que esa no sea tu intención, pero lo harás si nosotros dos te acompañamos.

—¿Vendríais conmigo en verano? —agrandó los ojos y levantó las cejas ilusionada.

—¿Tú qué crees? Alguien tiene que sacarte a los moscones indeseables de encima. Serías un cervatillo rodeado de lobos. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros te pervertiremos, ejem... Digo protegeremos. – Lucy se echó a reír. Cómo le gustaban sus amigos. Levy era maravillosa, siempre le arrancaba alguna que otra sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? —le recriminó Levy. —Nada como... Te quiero Levy, es genial Levy, eres un amor...

—Es fantástico. Y sí, te quiero mucho, bruja.

—Eso está mejor. ¿Está por ahí el Dr. Purominensu?

—No, todavía es pronto para que llegue.

—Dale mi teléfono, por Dios. Y yo te diré si es o no es gay.

—Eres una lagarta incorregible.

—Por eso me adoras. Te dejo, voy a entrar en un parking y no tengo cobertura. Mañana te llamo.

—Ok. Besitos.

—Besitos.

Con una sonrisa colgó el teléfono, lo dejó sobre la cama, recogió su cabello de satén y lo enroscó en un moño mal hecho para dormir. Era una gran noticia saber que sus dos mejores amigos compartirían con ella unos días en Inglaterra. Miró su reloj digital de hombre Brail. Nunca le habían gustado los relojes de mujer.

El Dr. Purominensu, como lo llamaba Levy, debía de estar al llegar.

Bostezó y se sentó esperando a Bora. Dios, tenía unas ganas locas de pegarse la gran fiesta y celebrar su precoz licenciatura en Pedagogía. Había sido la mejor de su promoción y necesitaba hacer alguna locura de las grandes. Ella tenía un máster en Calamidades.

Como el día en que preparó ella misma unas tartas con marihuana por su dieciocho cumpleaños y las repartió a toda la clase, incluido el profesor. Aquel día estaba en uno de los seis créditos de Educación para la Sexualidad. Lo cierto es que la clase tomó un matiz muy literal cuando la subdirectora Ooba Babasama, que había entrado sólo a gorrear, se metió dos trozos de tarta ella sólita y más tarde empezó a lamerle la oreja al maestro Bob, el encargado de impartir dicho crédito. A lamerle la oreja... En público. Lucy nunca pensó que la maría fuese afrodisíaca. Pues lo era. Y mucho por lo que pudo ver ese día.

O como el día, hacía ya dos años, en que el guapísimo pero memo de Hibiki la había intentado sobar en la habitación de las tizas y los borradores. Sin duda, su queridísimo amigo Laxus le había tomado el pelo al pobre chico, diciéndole que ella quería verlo en la habitación del magreo —más conocida como la habitación de las tizas. —Hibiki había ido súper ilusionado. Por fin iba a poder tocar ese cuerpecito que tenía embelesado a media universidad. Pues bien, ella sí que lo atizó bien. Lo cogió de los huevos, los apretó hasta casi tocar con los dedos la palma de su mano y luego lo lanzó contra la puerta, haciéndolo salir disparado y cayendo de espaldas en el pasillo más concurrido de la facultad.

Aquel día tuvo una discusión con Laxus sobre lo que eran bromas de buen y de mal gusto. Aquella no había sido una de buen gusto ni por asomo. Hibiki jamás le volvió a dirigir la mirada.

O como el día en que... _Toc toc_.

Lucy, se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Un chico de unos treinta años, ligeramente más alto que ella, moreno, de ojos negros y grandes le sonreía. La miraba con dulzura y esperando recibir permiso para entrar.

—Buenas noches, Lucy —la saludó con voz amable.

—Hola, Bora —le respondió. —Entra.

Se echó a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

—Hoy has llegado temprano —lo miró sonriendo.

—Sí —dijo él dejando la maleta negra sobre una de las mesitas de noche. —Hoy por suerte me he adelantado al tráfico —le sonrió.

En Barcelona, a hora punta, era imposible conducir por la ciudad sin verte inmiscuido en una caravana de tres cuartos de hora.

Lucy se sentó sobre la cama y le ofreció el brazo izquierdo. Había hecho ese gesto todas las noches desde los siete años y estaba llena de automatismos. Lo hacía con una gran naturalidad, ya no se sentía incómoda. Ni él tampoco.

—¿Cómo te has encontrado hoy? —le preguntó sacando de la maleta un medidor de tensión arterial. La miró esperando una respuesta.

—Como siempre. Perfectamente.

—¿No has sentido mareos, ni sudores fríos ni hormigueos?

—Nada —negó con la cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones rubios resbalaran por las sienes.

Bora siguió su pelo rebelde con un deseo irrefrenable de ponérselo detrás de sus finas orejas. Carraspeó y volvió a concentrarse en su labor.

—Eso está bien —dijo con la voz algo ronca.

Lucy levantó una ceja y lo miró de soslayo. No era tonta. Sabía exactamente lo que provocaba en los hombres, y Bora, aunque se esforzara en ser diplomático, no era inmune a sus encantos. Ella no pretendía llamar su atención. Nunca lo había pretendido. Pero sabía que lo hacía.

—Siempre ha sido así —le dijo intentando relajarlo. —Gracias a ti, tengo la diabetes perfectamente controlada. Mi dieta está equilibrada, baja en grasas. Hago deporte a diario y cada noche me inyectas la insulina. Más control no puedo tener, ¿no crees? —sonrió. —Cada noche las mismas preguntas y las mismas respuestas.

—Nunca se sabe, Lucy —rodeó su brazo con la cinta azul y lo presionó. Miró el medidor y sonrió conforme. —12/8. Estás...

—Estoy bien. ¿Te he dicho ya que como siempre? —arqueó las cejas. Bora negó con la cabeza mientras hacía esfuerzos por no darle la razón.

—La diabetes es caprichosa a veces.

—Pero no conmigo, por suerte. Dudo que haya alguien que esté tan vigilada como yo. – La miró directamente a los ojos y se quedó en silencio. Lucy lo miró incómoda y enseguida intentó desviar su atención. Él se dio cuenta de su encantamiento y tomó de la maleta el medidor de azúcar.

—Dame tu dedo índice —la tomó de la mano.

—No, pínchame en otro —le dejó el dedo anular. —Éste ya lo tengo muy dolorido.

Cada dos semanas cambiaba de dedo de la mano. La máquina del control de azúcar la acribillaba sin compasión. Bora tomó la gota de sangre roja y espesa que salió de la yema del dedo y la colocó sobre una tira blanca, que estaba encajada a un aparato digital.

—Tu nivel de glucosa es normal —miró a la pantalla digital del medidor. —Muy bien —guardó los aparatos en el maletín y sacó una ampolla y una jeringuilla. Clavó la jeringuilla en el frasco y extrajo el líquido. Con una pequeña presión del pulgar y unos toquecitos sobre el extremo de la jeringa expulsó el aire.

Lucy se pellizcó la pierna derecha y esperó a que Bora le clavara la aguja en la poca carne que conseguía retener entre sus dedos. Tenía las piernas tan fuertes que no había carne flácida por ningún lado. Las clases de natación, defensa personal y _spinning _eran las responsables de su tonificación muscular.

Él le pasó un pequeño algodón y luego la pinchó.

Lucy siseó arrugando la nariz.

—Hoy te ha dolido —Bora extrajo la aguja con rapidez.

—No ha sido nada —sonrió mientras se frotaba ligeramente el muslo.

Una vez guardó todo en la maleta, Bora se relajó.

—¿Y bien? —la miró agrandando los ojos. —Felicidades por tu licenciatura...

—Gracias —contestó. Se levantó y caminó hacia una gran nevera que tenía empotrada en la pared, en el otro extremo de la inmensa habitación. —¿Lo de siempre? —lo miró por encima de la puerta de la nevera.

—Sí, por favor. – Lucy tomó una cerveza para él y para ella un agua con gas. Se sentó a su lado. —¿Cómo vas a celebrarlo? ¿Ya has pensado algo? —arqueó las cejas repetidamente. —El 1 de julio es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? – Ella asintió con una sonrisa. El siempre se acordaba.

—Creo que lo celebraré todo en la verbena de San Juan —bebió de la botella de Vichy.

—Recuerda que no puedes emborracharte —le recomendó mientras bebía de un solo sorbo media cerveza.

—No me hace falta beber para pasármelo bien —frunció el ceño.

—Ya lo sé. Sólo te lo advierto. Tu padre me ha puesto a tu cuidado.

—Eres mi doctor, no mi niñera, Bora.

—Soy tu doctor y debes obedecerme, Lucy —replicó en el mismo tono que ella. —Tu salud y mi vida corren peligro si decidieras hacer alguna de tus locuras. Tu padre es...

—Mi padre —le cortó ella— se puede guardar sus recomendaciones y sus amenazas donde le quepan —volvió a beber otro sorbo. ¿Amenazas?, pensó Bora. Purehito no amenazaba. Procedía directamente. Era un hombre sin escrúpulos.

—Bueno —la miró de reojo. —Se preocupa por ti, ¿no?

—No seas cínico —se echó a reír. —Confieso que no entiendo la obsesión que tiene en mi integridad física, pero yo, como persona, no le he importado jamás. Lo único que le agradezco es la posibilidad que me ha dado para estudiar y el hecho de que me deje vivir bajo su mismo techo. Más como una inquilina que como su hija, claro está. Nunca me ha abrazado, ¿sabes? —su voz se tiñó de resentimiento. —Ni una sola vez —añadió dolida. Frunció los labios y dijo con determinación. —Pero en unas semanas voy a arreglar mi situación —un brillo esperanzador apareció en su mirada.

Bora tensó la espalda y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me marcho de Barcelona —se recogió un mechón de pelo que le caía por la cara. —Me largo de aquí y de su control.

—¿Cómo?

—En avión.

—No, eso no... Que ¿por qué?

—El director de la facultad se puso en contacto conmigo. Me han ofrecido llevar a cabo un proyecto en Inglaterra con las futuras promesas en el campo de la pedagogía. Se trata de un proyecto ambicioso y pionero en Europa. Intentaré crear junto con un grupo de psicopedagogos bases y nuevos métodos de enseñanza para un nuevo sistema de educación primaria. Podríamos revolucionar el sistema educativo obsoleto —lo miró esperanzada. —Es genial...

Bora ensombreció la mirada y apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Lo sabe Purehito?

—¿Cambiaría algo si lo supiese? —alzó una ceja. —No, no lo sabe —miró al frente con seriedad reprimiendo la alegría que su proyecto le hacía sentir.

—No puedes mantenerlo en secreto —la miró con severidad. —Es tu padre.

—Sabes lo que pasaría si se lo dijese —por supuesto que lo sabía. No la dejaría irse.

—Mira, ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo en cómo te trata. Pero aun así...

—Ya lo tengo más que decidido. El billete está comprado. Me esperan para septiembre, pero quisiera estar en Londres con antelación. Me gusta mucho la ciudad y no me vendría mal aclimatarme antes. El veinticinco de junio sale mi avión.

—Deberías decírselo —recomendó levantándose con urgencia y recogiendo el maletín. —Soy tu médico, ¿quién te controlará allí? Tienes miedo a las agujas, la sangre te marea y...

—Allí habrá médicos también —Lucy se levantó con él. Tiró la botella de cristal en su basura ecológica y lo señaló con el dedo. —Si le dices algo, dejaré de hablarte —lo miró extrañada de arriba abajo. —Y por cierto... ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—Hoy no me puedo quedar mucho rato más. Tengo cosas que hacer —se abrochó los botones de las mangas de la camisa. Lucy reprimió una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Has quedado? —su sonrisa se ensanchó. —¿Vas a jugar a médicos con una doctora?

—Por Dios, Lucy... —resopló rindiéndose ante ella. —¿Cuándo dejarás de intentar emparejarme?

—Eres mi amigo, tienes treintaidós años y no has tenido pareja nunca desde que te conozco —lo miró divertida. —Me preocupo por ti y por tu descendencia.

—Yo también podría decir lo mismo de ti —replicó. —Nunca te he visto con ningún chico en particular —dijo entre comillas. —Y no me sirven esos perritos falderos que te siguen babeando y humillándose por todos lados. Tú tampoco has tenido novio nunca. Laxus es el único chico que te acompaña, pero él sabe muy bien que eres sólo algo platónico. ¿Qué me dices a eso? ¿Cuándo vas a lanzarte?

—No hay hombres que me interesen —frunció los labios intentando parecer enfadada.

—¿Mujeres?

—No soy lesbiana. Pero a este paso... Ya no le hago ascos a nada —soltó una carcajada.

A ella le gustaban los hombres. Lo sabía desde que vio a Keanu Reeves en _Speed _o a Adam García, el tío bueno de _Coyote Ugly_. Le gustaban bronceados, de eso estaba segura. Era cierto que nunca se había sentido atraída por nadie y en cuanto algún chico intentaba coquetear con ella lo rechazaba. Eso sin mencionar, que no le gustaba que la tocasen mucho. Obviamente era virgen y no le importaba porque ella creía que entregarse a alguien era algo muy serio y si ella debía hacerlo se aseguraría de que fuese con alguien especial. Por Dios, tenía que dejar de leer a Lisa Kleypas.

—De todos modos —Lucy siguió pinchándole, —yo estoy en la flor de la juventud —se cruzó de brazos y lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo. —Tú...

—Oh —exclamó irritado. —Cierra ya esa boquita que tienes, ¿quieres, bonita?

—Sólo bromeaba —alzó los brazos suspirando. —Eres un hombre que está de buen ver. – Bora se echó a reír y la dejó por imposible. La besó en la mejilla y se apresuró a abrir la puerta y salir de su habitación.

—Bora —le dijo más seria. —He confiado en ti. Sólo lo sabes tú, Levy y Laxus. No lo dirás, ¿verdad?

—No lo diré. Confía en mí. Aunque bien podrías haberme mencionado algo antes —le recriminó. —Si soy tu amigo y tanto me quieres... —dramatizó.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Me lo ofrecieron y acepté sin pensarlo. Me cuidaré, lo prometo —cruzó los dedos. —No tendrás que preocuparte por mí y además seguiremos en contacto.

—Lucy, eres mi amiga. Me preocuparé por ti estés donde estés. Pero ten cuidado. Si tu padre se entera de esto cerrará el aeropuerto de Barcelona para que no salgas de aquí —comentó pasándose la mano por el pelo dorado. —Él no es alguien que puedas sortear a tu antojo.

—Pero no se enterará, ¿verdad? —deseaba una confirmación por su parte.

—No, cariño. No por mí.

Lucy le sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por la cerveza. Te veo mañana —tiró la lata a la basura. Le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

No, él no la traicionaría. Lo que le preocupaba era que, en el fondo, sabía que Bora tenía razón.

Purehito no la quería. Sin embargo la trataba como a una posesión. Tenía a gente vigilándola constantemente y ella era lo suficientemente aguijada para darse cuenta de esa vigilancia. Controlaba cada uno de sus pasos, revisaba sus llamadas de teléfono, sus cuentas email. Y además lo hacía sin ningún disimulo.

No, su padre no la quería como a una hija, pero su comportamiento maníaco-obsesivo para con ella tampoco era normal. Haría lo posible por escapar de él. Lo que hiciera falta. Después de San Juan se iría.

Con ese pensamiento y observando cómo la lluvia empezaba a salpicar las ventanas se metió en la cama. Apretó el botón del interfono empotrado en la pared.

—Daniel —habló al micrófono.

—Sí, señorita —respondió la voz al otro lado.

Daniel era el guardia de seguridad de la entrada.

—¿Se ha ido ya el señor Bora?

—Sí, ahora mismo ha salido del recinto, señorita.

—Bien, gracias.

Dejó de apretar el botón del interfono y cortó la comunicación. Se acomodó la almohada y clavó su mirada al techo de la habitación. Un sueño súbito, dulce y profundo amenazó con cerrar sus ojos. Un agradable cosquilleo recorría sus piernas y los brazos, de repente, se tornaban pesados. En un suspiro, le llegó el sueño profundo que rozaba la inconsciencia. Como cada noche, caía dormida al instante.

La mansión estaba casi a oscuras. Sólo unas luces permanecían encendidas y él podía ver, a tenor de la luz que salía por las ventanas, qué habitaciones eran. Empezaba a llover con fuerza, pero a Natsu no le importaba mojarse.

No podía creer que por fin, después de diecisiete años, vengaría la muerte de su mejor amigo, Rogue. Y mucho menos entendía que todos y cada uno de los pasos por detener a su asesino le llevaran a la zona del Tibidabo, en la montaña de Collserola de Barcelona.

Barcelona no era un lugar muy frecuentado por los suyos. Era una ciudad preciosa, encantadora, cosmopolita y diseñada para la cultura, el ocio y la diversión. Pero, por lo que él sabía, no era un cónclave vanir. La luz y la vida diurna de esa ciudad no podía ser cómoda para uno de los suyos.

Posiblemente esa era la razón por la que el hijo de puta de Purehito había instalado su hogar allí. No podrían perseguirle en ese entorno, por lo menos no durante mucho tiempo. Pero él no iba a estar mucho tiempo. Iba a entrar, interrogarlo y mutilarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Iba a hacerlo sufrir y a darle donde más le dolía.

La mansión que tenía enfrente era un palacio envuelto por pinares, rodeado por un espectacular jardín. La fachada construida de piedra estaba cubierta por esgrafiados de gran originalidad y colorido, sin caer en la redundancia.

Observó cómo en la fachada oeste había dos torres. Una de esas torres sería la habitación de su próxima víctima.

Allí estaba ella, fría y distante, terriblemente hermosa. ¿Cómo algo tan bonito podía albergar tanta maldad? No la había visto nunca a menos de un metro. Sin embargo, aquella pose, aquella piel que se antojaba suave y dulce al gusto y su figura estilizada no podían dar cabida a la duda. Era un bombón. Un bombón relleno de ácido.

Cuando ella desapareció de la ventana Natsu inspeccionó con sus ojos de color verde eléctrico lo fantasmagórica que podría llegar a ser esa casa, si no fuese por los focos de colores azulados y amarillos que la iluminaban. Purehito tenía que haber ganado mucho dinero a costa de las carnicerías y de los experimentos a los miembros su raza a tenor del poderío que mostraba a simple vista su vivienda.

Su hija y él se habían hecho ricos. Su hija Lucy era la Relaciones Públicas de su empresa. Estaba en contacto con todos los proveedores. Se encargaba de pedir los aparatos, así como las herramientas y las drogas necesarias para proceder con los cuerpos de su clan. Como habían hecho con su amigo.

Lucy, en realidad, se limpiaba las manos, porque ella no trataba con las víctimas directamente, para eso ya estaba su padre. Perra. No sabía a quién odiaba más, si a la princesita de hielo que tiraba la piedra y escondía la mano o al asesino sin escrúpulos.

A su mente volvieron las imágenes de Rogue mutilado. En uno de los brazos descuartizados que encontraron en aquel contenedor vieron un sello que ponía Newscientists, una empresa destinada a la investigación científica. Siguieron el rastro durante años y no les fue fácil por la cantidad de empresas y corporaciones tapaderas que impedían ver el origen real de esa fundación.

En aquel momento, allí plantado, chorreando de pies a cabeza por la lluvia, ya sabía que uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de aquella empresa era el hombre que vivía en la mansión que tenía enfrente.

Purehito. Uno de los culpables del asesinato de Rogue. Uno de los muchos que tenían que pagar por la persecución a la que se veían sometidos los vanirios.

Iba a disfrutar de lo lindo con él y con su hija, pensó mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Cuando descubrieron que Purehito tenía a su hija trabajando con él no se podían imaginar que ella fuese tan apetitosa. Sin duda, iba a saborear a ese bocadito hasta que le suplicara que parase, y bien sabía que no iba a ser ni gentil ni educado con ella.

Las luces de la llegada de un coche iluminaron por décimas de segundo la zona de bosque donde él estaba escondido. Acechando. Protegió sus ojos alzando la mano.

Del Honda Civic negro salió un chico moreno, no más alto que él, con un maletín negro.

—Según nuestras investigaciones —dijo una voz penetrante tras él, —su nombre es Bora y trabaja para Purehito. Visita a su hija cada noche.

Natsu miró hacia atrás y saludó con un gesto de barbilla a Zeref. Era de su misma estatura, uno noventa. Tenía el pelo largo, azabache, con un mechón blanco en el lado izquierdo. Sus ojos eran de color negro y su rostro frío y duro como el granito causaba respeto a los que le conocían, y temor a los que no.

—¿Son... pareja? —preguntó Natsu mirando fríamente a Zeref.

—Puede que lo sean. Él la visita todos los días. Cada noche.

—De todos los que hay en esa casa —la mirada de Natsu se tornó determinada mientras volvía a mirar al frente, —además de su hija, ¿quiénes más están al corriente de sus acciones?

—No sabría decírtelo —hizo una mueca con los labios. —No creo que los sirvientes estén informados sobre lo sádico que es su patrón.

—Nos encargaremos de Purehito y de su hija Lucy. Sólo de ellos —advirtió. —Él nos llevará hacia las técnicas que usan para investigarnos —apretó la mandíbula— y ella hacia todos los contactos y proveedores que están implicados.

—¿Investigaciones? Eso suena muy suave para describir lo que hacen con nosotros, ¿no crees? Nos abren en canal, nos sacan las entrañas y nos matan como animales. Somos seres inmortales, Natsu, pero ellos se encargan de arrebatarnos la inmortalidad cuando nos degollan y nos arrancan el corazón.

Natsu apretó los puños con rabia. Debía relajarse si no quería verlo todo rojo antes de tiempo. Cuando cogiera a Purehito iba a arrancarle el corazón, las uñas, los ojos, no sin antes haberle despellejado vivo y... no. No. Los ojos sería lo último. Purehito tenía que ver antes lo que le esperaba a su hijita querida. A ella la iba a atar a... Detuvo su mente. Sus músculos se tensaron, la boca se le hizo agua. De repente no podía pensar, sólo sentir. ¿De dónde venía ese repentino olor que todo lo inundaba?

Zeref tensó la espalda y escudriñó la zona con la mirada. Él también lo olía.

Natsu movió las aletas de la nariz y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese éxtasis súbito. Era un olor peculiar, un perfume que como una droga se le subía a la cabeza y ponía en alerta todos sus sentidos. Olía a tarta de queso y frambuesas. Recién hecha.

—Por los dioses... —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir. —¿Quién huele así?

Sintió cómo los colmillos luchaban por alargarse y las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataban hasta límites insospechados. Debía controlar sus instintos básicos. Se miró la entrepierna. Oh, no. Tenía una erección de campeonato. La cubrió con su mano y presionó para relajar ese órgano sin cerebro, tan impetuoso, caliente y difícil de controlar.

—¿Viene de la casa? —preguntó Zeref con los colmillos completamente desarrollados y los ojos mas oscurecidos.

—Es un olor a mujer —dijo Natsu volviendo a inhalar. —¿Quién huele así? —repitió.

—Una mujer muy apetitosa —se relamió.

—Céntrate, Zeref —le ordenó. —¿Están todos en su posición? —tenía que quitarse ese olor de las fosas nasales. Le dolía la ingle horrores y esos pantalones téjanos oscuros, aunque eran anchos, no ayudaban a sofocar el dolor. Ya buscaría a la fuente de aquel perfume embriagador.

—Están preparados para recibir nueva orden.

—Bien. Esperaremos —dijo agradecido cuando ese olor desapareció.

¿Habría alguna sirvienta en la mansión que pudiese nublar sus sentidos así? Nunca antes había sentido nada igual. Olido nada igual. Sacudió la cabeza, esperando borrar esa extraña sensación.

Esperaron un rato más en silencio, parados, ocultos, expectantes como dos tigres al acecho. Veinte minutos después salió el chico moreno de nuevo. Parecía tener prisa mientras se acicalaba el pelo con las manos.

—Caramba... La ha abierto de piernas, se la ha tirado y ya puede volverse a su casa —dijo Zeref entre susurros. —Ha sido muy rápido, ¿no crees, Natsu?

Natsu lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

—Dime, ¿cuál va a ser tu venganza hacia ella, Natsu? —le preguntó Zeref alzando una ceja.

—Sea la que sea —miró de nuevo al frente y siguió con los ojos a Bora. —Te aseguro que no voy a ser tan rápido. Durará —gruñó para sus adentros.

—Hagas lo que hagas déjanos verlo. El resto también queremos darle su merecido.

—No —dijo Natsu tajante.

—¿La quieres sólo para ti?

—Quiero humillarla y castigarla tanto como tú. Pero dijimos que tú te encargarías de Purehito. No está en nuestra naturaleza maltratar de ese modo a una mujer. Pero haré lo que tenga que hacer para obtener la información.

—Así que no lo está, ¿eh? ¿Ni siquiera a una que está colaborando en la exterminación de los nuestros? —lo miró con furia. —Esa ramera también ha colaborado en el asesinato de mi hermano, Natsu. Rogue era algo mío. También quiero mi parte del plato...

—Bien. Primero tú irás a por Purehito. Yo iré a por Lucy —miró hacia la ventana de la habitación de ella. —Cuando me haya desahogado con ella, haremos un intercambio de parejas.

Por supuesto no pensaba hacerlo, pero si eso bastaba para aplacar a Zeref... La chica iba a tener suficiente castigo con lo que él le iba a hacer y aunque el odio que sentía por ella y por su padre era muy grande tampoco permitiría usar con ella los mismos métodos de reducción que Newscientists utilizaba con los suyos. Zeref tomó aire y lo exhaló, relajando la espalda y la tensión de su cara.

—Bien. Eso me gusta más.

Otro coche llegaba al recinto. Un BMW negro. El chófer salió y abrió la puerta a un hombre alto y corpulento, de media melena blanca, nariz aguileña y barba recién afeitada.

Natsu y Zeref se pusieron alerta. Era ambiente se espesó hasta tal punto que era difícil respirar. Podía palparse el odio a gran escala que emanaba de los dos cuerpos ocultos entre los pinos.

Bora salió a su encuentro. Se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos e intercambiaron algunas palabras.

—¿Qué hay de él? —preguntó Zeref mirando a Bora. —¿Nos lo cargamos también?

—Veremos... —respondió. —De momento tenemos a dos piezas que pueden llevarnos a muchos sitios. Pero puede que más adelante lo necesitemos. – Natsu que estaba a casi trescientos metros de distancia, agudizó el oído y escuchó la conversación.

—...Está bien, en su habitación —dijo Bora.

—¿Todo normal? —preguntó Purehito con interés.

—Como siempre —miró el reloj de su muñeca. —Tengo prisa, Purehito. Hasta mañana. – Purehito lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el Honda Civic se fue.

Natsu los estudió a ambos. Por el lenguaje no verbal que pudo observar no tenían una buena relación. Parecía que Purehito lo coaccionaba de algún modo, se percibía la falta de confianza entre ellos.

Purehito dirigió la mirada a los pinares y con sus ojos negros inspeccionó el perímetro. Inmediatamente entró cojeando en la casa.

—Zeref —dijo Natsu sin perder de vista al cojo. —Avísalos a todos para que estén preparados. En cuanto entre Purehito, entraremos nosotros. Diles que en media hora tengan los coches en la salida.

Zeref asintió y se alejó para llamar por el transmisor que tenía pegado a la oreja.

Natsu inspiró profundamente mientras dejaba que su naturaleza fluyera como río de lava ardiente. Los ojos se le oscurecieron como la noche. Los colmillos blancos y brillantes se alargaron hasta rozar el labio inferior. Cualquiera que lo viera, aunque seguía siendo salvajemente bello, saldría corriendo.

No se iba a sentir orgulloso de lo que iba a hacer. Su misión era proteger a los humanos, no acecharlos. Sin embargo, ni Lucy ni Purehito podían llamarse humanos para él. Ellos habían sido responsables del asesinato de su mejor amigo. Ellos, junto con el resto de las sociedades que capturan a personas con extrañas mutaciones genéticas sólo para la investigación y la explotación de sus facultades, como los vanirios, estaban exterminando su raza. No iban a quedar impunes, no lo iba a permitir. Sobre todo porque la humanidad también debía librarse de individuos como ellos, y él y los de su clan habían sido elegidos para proteger a la humanidad.

Lanzó un grito al aire. Calma. Necesitaba calmarse o no iba a disfrutar de la tortura. Tal y como habían visualizado, había un guardia en la entrada, dos guardaespaldas en el interior de la casa y tres pastores alemanes cercando el jardín.

Él podía comunicarse con los animales, aquel había sido su don otorgado, así que los perros estaban más que controlados. Sólo hacía falta reducir al guardia y a los dos armarios que vigilaban la seguridad interna de padre e hija.

Sonrió con malicia. Iba a ser fácil. Con gesto sereno, cogió impulso sobre sus piernas, los músculos se flexionaron y dio un salto por encima de los pinos. Su media melena negra ondeaba al viento, enmarcando un rostro felino y lleno de convicción. Se preparó para aterrizar sobre la cabina del guardia de seguridad.

Purehito ordenó a la sirvienta que le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo empapado, que le trajera un bourbon. Cada noche más de lo mismo.

Llegaba de los laboratorios, después de revisar tomas y tomas de sangre que se comportaban ante él como libros cerrados. Se sentaba en el sofá y se tomaba una copa.

¿Qué era científicamente hablando lo que hacía que esos monstruos tuvieran un ADN tan sumamente complejo? No podía dar con la solución y el no poder controlar las cosas lo enfurecía.

Se recostó sobre el sofá de piel marrón del amplio salón. El suelo del salón era de parquet oscuro. Una gran alfombra con motivos árabes decoraba la zona de estar. Cuatro figuras de piedra estaban colocadas estratégicamente en cada esquina de la sala. Figuras de guerreros de terracota, en posición de larga y eterna vigilia.

La sirvienta, rechoncha, rubia y de mejillas rosadas, le trajo el bourbon en una elegante copa de cristal, dejándola sobre la mesa de marfil blanca. Con un tímido asentamiento de la cabeza se fue dejándolo solo.

Purehito tomó la copa entre sus dedos y observó el líquido ambarino removerse mientras la movía en círculos. Estaba cerca de conseguir algo. Los años pasaban y la larga espera debía llegar a su fin. Tenía que dar con el eslabón perdido, aquella diferencia entre ellos y los humanos.

Tomaba su primer sorbo cuando oyó unos ruidos extraños en el jardín. Se levantó del sofá con la mirada recelosa y apretó el comunicador plateado que había sobre la mesa.

—¿Daniel? —preguntó esperando respuesta. —¿Va todo bien?

No se oía nada. No hubo ninguna contestación.

Purehito dirigió la mirada al amplio ventanal que daba al jardín. No parecía haber nadie. Y los perros... ¿Por qué demonios no ladraban los perros?

—Jorge, Louise —gritó a los dos guardaespaldas para que acudieran a su lado.

Inmediatamente dos torres humanas, de talla XXXL, se colocaron detrás de Purehito. Eran gemelos. Calvos, morenos y con muy malas pulgas.

—¿Qué ocurre, señor? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—No puedo contactar con Daniel. Uno de vosotros que vaya a ver si funciona su comunicador. – Jorge, que era ligeramente más alto, salió del salón en busca de Daniel. Al llegar al jardín vio tres cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Con el ceño fruncido se acercó a los bultos inanimados. Eran los pastores alemanes.

Se agachó a inspeccionarlos. No parecía que estuviesen heridos. Parecían... parecían dormidos. ¿Cómo era posible? Alzó la mirada para localizar la cabina de Daniel. Lo que vieron sus ojos lo asustaron. No había nadie en la cabina, no había ni rastro de Daniel.

De repente oyó pasos tras de él. Una presencia grande y poderosa. Se giró con cuidado, temeroso de hacer movimientos bruscos. Enfrente de él, un hombre de espaldas anchas, de su misma altura, pero más corpulento y con más pelo lo miraba con gesto frío y divertido.

—¿Buscabas esto? —dijo Natsu tirando a sus pies el cuerpo inconsciente de Daniel.

Jorge abrió los ojos con consternación mientras que Natsu se cruzaba de brazos y le sonreía. Daniel tenía un golpe muy feo en la cabeza.

El guardaespaldas miró a Natsu, lo miró a la boca para advertir no sin sorpresa que de sus labios caía un ligero hilo de sangre. Natsu se había cortado a sí mismo con sus colmillos, pero el humano creería que había mordido a su compañero.

Sus colmillos eran largos y afilados y su mirada negra con una aureola verde más clara de lo que ningún humano había visto jamás. Daba a entender que ese ser era letal. Y que él era el culpable del estado letárgico del guardia de seguridad. ¿Un vampiro?

Nervioso volvió sobre sus pasos a avisar a Purehito de lo que pasaba, pero Natsu lo cogió de la pechera y lo alzó a medio metro del suelo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Por... por favor... dé-déjeme libre... – Natsu miró al hombre tembloroso y pálido que agarraba sus muñecas con fuerza.

—Muy bien —sonrió chasqueando la lengua. —Si eso es lo que quieres...

Con una fuerza sobrehumana lo lanzó a más de veinte metros de distancia, por encima de los árboles. Se oyó un golpe seco, un hueso roto y seguidamente un rugido de dolor. Natsu miró hacia donde lo había lanzado.

Utilizó su visión nocturna para ver como el cuerpo de Jorge, poco a poco, perdía el color del calor corporal. Se había quedado inconsciente.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Zeref para que entrara a buscar a Purehito. De entre los árboles, corriendo a la velocidad del viento, Zeref se dirigía hambriento a la casa. Mientras él se ocupaba de Purehito y lo retenía Natsu iría a por la princesita.

Acto seguido miró hacia la torre donde estaba la habitación de Lucy. Volvió a impulsarse sobre sus talones y voló hacia el balcón. Cayó a cuatro patas y se dirigió a abrir la ventana. Allí estaba ella. Dormida.

.

.

* * *

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)  
Y si se molestaron en leer les agradezco.  
Dedicado a mi amiga Just me and my shadows por mi fic de Giotto c:  
Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lucy intentaba salir del trance en el que se hallaba. Su sueño tan profundo no le permitía abrir los ojos, pero luchaba para ello. Algo no iba bien. Sentía que la estaban observando. Que alguien la llamaba, que la incitaba a que saliera de la cama.

Natsu intentaba despertarla con su mente. Intentaba meterse en su sueño y sacarla de allí. Debía convencerla, atraerla hasta él, pero no era fácil entrar en su cabeza.

Lucy sintió una amenaza, una punzada en el corazón. Debía despertarse. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza e intentó levantar los párpados. Imágenes borrosas de su habitación aparecían ante ella como sombras fantasmales. Empezó a ser consciente del sonido de la lluvia, del viento que acariciaba su rostro. ¿Viento? Intentó abrir más los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la ventana. Estaba abierta.

Intentó aclarar su vista y un sudor frío se concentró en sus manos. ¿Qué hacía la ventana abierta? Antes de dormirse estaba cerrada. Se sentía aturdida.

Hacía años que no se despertaba en la noche. Su sueño duraba desde que se acostaba hasta que sonaba el despertador. Nunca se había desvelado.

Se incorporó y tocó el parqué de la habitación con los pies. Lo palpó buscando sus zapatillas de conejo, miró su reloj y le dio al botón de alumbrar para ver la hora. No hacía más de veinte minutos que había caído rendida en la cama. Abrió los ojos, despierta del todo finalmente.

Se levantó y entonces vio algo que la dejó petrificada. Había un hombre oculto en las sombras de la habitación. Un hombre con las piernas y los brazos abiertos vigilaba como un animal que va en busca de su presa. Y a sus pies, Plue, su amado perro, estaba tumbado de espaldas con las patas para arriba, durmiendo plácidamente. Estaba durmiendo, ¿no? Asustada volvió a mirar al hombre. Ese tipo chorreaba de pies a cabeza. El corazón de Lucy palpitaba alocadamente en su pecho y su respiración se descompasó.

El hombre dio un paso hasta que la luz que se colaba por la ventana lo alumbró. Aquel hombre, vestido completamente de negro, que se había colado en su habitación estaba rodeado por el aura más poderosa que había sentido en su vida.

¿Qué hacía ella hablando de auras? ¿Qué sabía ella de eso? Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, esperando que la imagen viril desapareciese de enfrente de ella, esperando en vano que fuese un sueño. Sin embargo, hacía años que no soñaba, desde su diabetes.

Más nerviosa todavía, comprobó que él se le acercaba.

Era enorme, ese cuerpo lo ocupaba todo, comía su espacio vital de un modo escandaloso. Lo miró a la cara. Por el amor de Dios, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Tenía el pelo largo, del color del salmón, ligeramente ondulado y le caía sobre su rostro. Los mechones goteaban agua y resbalaban por su cara, siguiendo cada uno de sus estilizados rasgos.

Su cara... Jesús. Esa cara era pura sensualidad. Una promesa que escondía una dulce virilidad en su expresión, aunque nunca imaginó que los adjetivos dulce y viril pudiesen conjuntar. Los ojos verdes más increíbles del mundo, la nariz perfecta, los labios gruesos, un hoyuelo en la barbilla. Como ella. El de él mucho más pronunciado.

Un calor inesperado empezó a recorrer su estómago.

Tragó saliva. Natsu la miró de arriba abajo. Había respondido a él. A su llamado. La tenía enfrente, con su tez palida, los mechones de su pelo caían sobre su cara y por detrás de la nuca. Su pecho se alzaba agitadamente como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Su delicioso pecho, prieto y firme. Mmm... Qué ganas tenía de morderlo y succionarlo. La miró fijamente a los ojos. Era dulce y aunque le doliera admitirlo, preciosa. Con excitación miró su boca.

Lucy se humedeció los labios sabiendo que él estaba mirándole la boca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no salía corriendo de la habitación y gritaba para que la ayudaran? Había un hombre, un dios pagano de la belleza. Estaba a solas con ella en su dormitorio... ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

Intentó dar órdenes a sus extremidades, pero éstas no la obedecían. ¿Cómo había entrado y burlado todos los sistemas de seguridad que el paranoico de su padre había puesto en torno a la casa?

Natsu siguió su lengua y rugió por dentro. Era dulce, sí. Y atrevida también.

—Ven —le dijo Natsu con la mirada fija en su boca.

Lucy se quedó estática en su lugar. ¿Qué pasaría si se movía? Tenía la sensación de que ese extraño de atractivo demoledor, podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Bueno, con ella y con quien le diera la gana.

Natsu volvió a darle un empujón mental. ¿Por qué no respondía ella? Seguramente había sido Purehito. Purehito le había enseñado a protegerse de ellos. La había instruido a erigir barreras mentales para que las ondas no pudieran llegar a ella. Mientras pensaba eso, un músculo se tensó en su barbilla.

Lucy logró dar un paso atrás. Empezaba a temblar.

—Ven —repitió él.

Su voz era melosa y cautivadora. Pero no podía ir. Él era un extraño, y aunque era capaz de ver la excitación en sus increíbles ojos, excitación por ella, había algo vengativo en su mirada y aquello la asustó, aunque ella era consciente también de su propia excitación. Qué descabellado era sentirse excitada por un hombre que no conocía y que además parecía no tener buenas intenciones. Qué diablos... Es que además se había colado en su casa.

—No —susurró cubriéndose inconscientemente el cuello. —¿Quién eres? Sal de mí...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natsu se abalanzó sobre ella, la agarró de los hombros y la aprisionó contra la pared. El golpe fue duro y ella gimió de dolor. Le dolía la espalda, pero eso era lo de menos... ¿Iba a hacerle daño de verdad? ¿La iba a matar?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Natsu la agarró del pelo y con un tirón violento la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Lucy gritó. Un fuerte dolor le subía por el cuello. Seguramente le había dado un tirón muscular. Era un salvaje y ella estaba a solas con él.

—Chist...—susurró Natsu a un centímetro de su boca sin soltarle el pelo.

Qué bonita era. Y qué mala. Inclinó la cabeza hacia su cuello. Inspiró hondo mientras sentía las convulsiones de los temblores de Lucy. Sí. Olía su miedo y su pánico.

Las manos de Lucy intentaron empujarlo.

—No me toques —dijo él bajando la mirada a sus manos y apartándolas de un manotazo. Volvió a tirarle del pelo. Lucy le golpeó el pecho con fuerza.

—Suéltame, hijo de puta. Plue, Plue, despierta —gritó esperando que su huskie la socorriera. Por fin reaccionaba. Sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en la garganta.

—Cállate —pegó todo su cuerpo al de ella y con una sola mano le tomó de las muñecas y las pegó a la pared por encima de su cabeza. —¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos. —No puedes gritar, no puedes pedir ayuda. Nadie vendrá a ayudarte, ramera, así que no pierdas el tiempo.

¿Ramera? ¿Ramera?

—¿Has matado a mi perro? —preguntó ella ahogando un sollozo.

—Tu perrito está dormido —inhaló su perfume de nuevo, rozando con su nariz la vena carótida que corría bajo la piel de su cuello, siendo consciente de cada una de las partes de su esbelto cuerpo. ¿Por qué le daba explicaciones? Sintió como su pene se ponía más duro que una roca. Presionó su ingle a la de ella.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —lo miró desafiante, mientras intentaba apartar ese roce íntimo de ella. Quería alejarse de la hoguera humana que parecía el cuerpo del hombre.

Caramba. La chica tenía agallas pensó Natsu. Había que bajarle los humos.

—¿Qué quiero de ti? Déjame pensar... —con la mano libre le acarició la garganta, la clavícula y el canalillo de los pechos.

Lucy apretó los labios y sintió como los ojos se le humedecían. Apartó la cara para tomar aire y para impedir que él la viera llorar. ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso a ella? Natsu se sintió victorioso ante su vulnerabilidad.

—Vaya —con descaro le agarró de la camiseta y la desgarró hasta dejar sus pechos desnudos. —Esta ropa de puta no es muy buena. Se rompe con facilidad —tiró de la camiseta con una sonrisa cínica.

—La única puta que se pone ese tipo de ropa es tu madre —Lucy intentó forcejear con él. Quería liberar sus muñecas pero la agarraba tan fuerte que no dudaba que iba a aplastarle los huesos, o como mínimo, a dejarle moratones.

Natsu la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con malicia. Incluso semidesnuda, tenía atrevimiento y orgullo.

—Alguien debe enseñarte algunos modales, Lucy. Pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a someterte.

Lucy palideció al escucharle decir su nombre.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Quieres...?

—Tú no me puedes ofrecer nada —le dijo él al oído. —No quiero nada de ti.

Lucy comprendió que todo aquello ya había sido premeditado. Su padre era un hombre millonario y poderoso, podía ser víctima de algo tan horrible como aquello. Secuestro, extorsión, manipulación, robo...

—¿Y mi pa... padre? —preguntó esta vez sin poder detener las lágrimas.

—Lo tenemos abajo. No llores —dijo fingiendo pena por ella. —Pobrecita...

Volvió a embestirla con la ingle. Un calor fulminante recorría todo su cuerpo, y él recorrió con la mirada el de ella, de la cabeza a los pies.

Lucy sentía que su mirada la abrasaba. Se sentía acorralada, agraviada, asustada... Pero esos ojos que la miraban dejaban una marca de fuego sobre su piel. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Ella forcejeó y colocó una pierna entre las de él, para luego ascender la rodilla en un golpe seco y duro.

Natsu aulló y cayó de rodillas poniendo las dos manos sobre su entrepierna. Ella corrió a cuatro patas para socorrer a Plue mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin ningún control. Parecía que su perrito estaba muerto, le preocupaba que no se despertase.

—Plue, bonito —le susurró abrazándolo contra su pecho. Necesitaba el calor de su amigo para sentirse fuerte. —Bonito, abre los ojos para mí. No me dejes...

Natsu se alzó tras de ella y la vio mecerse para delante y para atrás con su perro en brazos. Podría haber huido, pero prefirió escoltar a Plue. Eliminó los pensamientos de su mente, ésos que podían hacerle creer que ella podía demostrar lealtad y sumisión a un simple huskie siberiano. Natsu rugió como un animal salvaje y dejó que los colmillos tomaran su forma depredadora.

-Lucy.

Ella dejó de mecerse. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo por lo que le pudiera hacer. No entendía nada. No sabía si era un simple ladrón o alguien que llevaba espiándolos durante mucho tiempo para preparar un golpe. ¿Y si era simplemente un psicópata violador? Pero no podía ser sólo eso. La miraba con odio y resentimiento, como si ella le hubiera hecho algo horrible. Pero eso era imposible. Nunca se había llevado mal con nadie, ni había hecho daño a nadie.

Sintió como una mano fuerte se cernía sobre su cabeza y cerraba el puño sobre su cabello. Volvió a tirar de ella hasta alzarla. Ella intentó clavarle las uñas en las muñecas, pero el monstruo no respondía al dolor.

La lanzó de nuevo contra la pared, esta vez con más fuerza. Ella se quedó sin respiración por el impacto y luchaba por conseguir que una bocanada de aire entrara a sus pulmones.

Natsu miró como sus pechos se bamboleaban. La tomó de la barbilla antes de que cayera al suelo, y la obligó a que lo mirara, aunque ella luchaba con fuerzas para evitarlo.

—Mírame —le exigió con aquella voz seductora.

Ella sintió un calor súbito que la invitaba a obedecer. Aquella voz era sexy, seductora. Seguro que si le pedía que tocara la flauta mientras pintaba un cuadro con los pies, ella lo haría a ciegas. Temblando obedeció y deseó al instante no haberlo hecho nunca.

Su rostro no había cambiado mucho, pero a su boca le habían salido unos colmillos más puntiagudos y largos que los de Plue, y su mirada, había dejado de ser bonita y cruel, para convertirse en una mueca llena de oscuridad y pecado. Era la boca de un depredador. Pero, aun así, no dejaba de parecerle hermoso.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué era él?

—Ya sabes lo que soy —contestó él casi leyéndole la mente. —Tú y tu padre nos dais caza, así que no te hagas la inocente.

Lucy no podía cerrar los ojos. Tenía que ver aquel espectáculo para cerciorarse de que era real.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —susurró ella con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—¿Así que no sólo eres cómplice de asesinato, sino que también eres una mentirosa?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —volvió a gritarle a un suspiro de su cara. Observó bien sus dientes y sus ojos. —No creo en los va... vampiros. Y seas lo que seas, psicópata asqueroso, no sé qué quieres de mí. Y si qui... quisieras algo, no obtendrías nada trata... tratándome así.

¿Se estaba encarando con él? Natsu volvió a cogerle las muñecas y a sostenerlas contra la pared, sobre su cabeza.

—Me da igual cuanto te resistas. Al final voy a ser tan duro contigo que serás tú quien pidas clemencia. Lo revelarás todo —su voz cortaba como una espada. —Habéis matado y perseguido sin tregua a los míos. Los sometéis a todo tipo de experimentos, los rajáis, los mantenéis con vida para luego torturarlos y ver cómo responden a vuestros ataques.

—Creo que te... te confundes de persona —las rodillas se le doblaban, los dientes le castañeteaban y estaba a punto de desmayarse. —Mira, porque no te vas y hacemos co... como si nada de esto hubiese pasado... Yo no... no... di... diré nada.

—Puta cobarde —le dijo con asco. —Te diré lo que voy a hacer contigo. Primero, vamos a subirte al coche que hay abajo esperando. Te llevaremos con un avión privado a Londres. Ahí te llevaré a una sala con cristales en todos lados— echó un vistazo a sus dulces pechos y a sus oscuros pezones. Dios, sí que estaba bien formada. Sin poder evitarlo, le abrió las piernas con las suyas y se colocó entre ellas. Presionó su erección entre las piernas de ella, levantándola un centímetro del suelo mientras que con la mano libre, cogió con dureza un pecho. Era tan suave y esponjoso...

—No... Por... Por favor... Para —sollozó intentando cerrar las piernas.

Natsu la miró a la cara. Sentía el calor de su entrepierna como una invitación. Quería desgarrarle el short y hacer con su cuerpo cosas prohibidas en algunos estados. Ella estaba sonrojada, las mejillas las tenía húmedas de llorar, y un leve sudor cubría su cuello haciéndolo brillar. Brillaba para él. Su mirada quitaba el aire, aun teniendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y aquella boca...

El animal que llevaba dentro estaba a punto de saltar a devorarla en todos los aspectos. Pero debía de esperar. Todavía no.

Con el dedo índice y el pulgar, agarró un pezón y lo frotó esta vez con más delicadeza. Hacía un momento le había agarrado el pecho con violencia, y ahora estaba haciendo que se excitara.

—Mírate, Lucy —le susurró lamiendo el lóbulo de su oído.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente. ¿Era eso una especie de caricia?

—Escúchame —prosiguió mientras le acariciaba el pecho, intentando calmar su ansia por, para qué iba a negarlo, poseerla ahí mismo. —Te encerraré conmigo en esa habitación de cristales. Tu padre estará mirando. Los míos estarán mirando. Te ataré a la cama, te desnudaré y jugaré contigo de las maneras más inverosímiles que hayas imaginado jamás, hasta que cantes todo lo que sabes. Y lo más vergonzoso será que tu padre estará presente para ver como su tierna hija, se corre conmigo tantas veces como yo quiera y verá cómo lo traiciona sintiendo placer con alguien como yo. Algo que odiáis.

Lucy no podía creer lo que le decía. ¿Cantar el qué? ¿La iba a poseer en público?

—Eres un monstruo —lo miró a la cara sin amilanarse. —Mátame ahora. Mátame, por favor —le suplicó acongojada.

Lejos de parecer una chica tonta y acobardada, Lucy estaba demostrando mucho coraje en una situación límite como esa. Natsu hizo negaciones con la cabeza.

—No —contestó evaluando el peso de su pecho con la mano. —Tienes que pagar Lucy. ¿Mostráis clemencia ante los míos cuando están indefensos en vuestras salas de operaciones? —la despreció con la mirada. —No.

—Esto tiene que ser un error —dijo débilmente. Esa mano la estaba marcando a fuego. —Deja de tocarme así —gritó furiosa.

Natsu levantó una ceja desafiándola. Abrió la boca. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Le contestó inmediatamente cuando posó la boca sobre el pezón del pecho derecho.

Lucy se sacudió. Se sintió humillada y avergonzada por lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero sintió más vergüenza cuando un calor húmedo y palpitante se concentró en su entrepierna. Contrariada, se derrumbó y se echó a llorar sin control. La lengua de Natsu jugueteaba con su areola oscura y endurecida por las caricias. La lamía en círculos y la succionaba como si fuese un bebé. Soplaba el pezón y lo enfriaba, para luego volver a llevárselo a la boca con la misma ansia.

Natsu sabía que la chica estaba al límite. Sentía su miedo. Ella creía que la iba a morder y a desgarrar el pecho. Cesó su tortura cuando descubrió lo cerca que estaba de hacerle eso. Sabía tan bien que estaba a punto de clavarle los colmillos... Alejó la boca del pezón y volvió a erigirse.

Le sacaba una cabeza entera. Lucy ya no quiso volver a mirarlo. Ni quería, ni podía.

—Ya habrá tiempo para esto... Tu cuerpo responde a mis atenciones —lo dijo sintiéndose ganador. —Y no, no voy a desfigurarte.

Ella se tensó al oír de su boca sus propios pensamientos. —Aunque te lo merezcas —continuó él.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó con un hilo de voz y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Según tú, algo que no merece vivir. Ése era otro de sus pensamientos.

—Lo creo, y me das razones para ello. Eres un monstruo que... que abusa de las mujeres —dijo con desprecio. —Un ser sin alma ni corazón que disfruta doblegando con sus coacciones a los demás. Y si los tuyos son así, si e... sa es vuestra naturaleza, entonces... es... espero que sigan torturándolos có... cómo dices que les ha... hacen.

Aquello fue lo último que esperaba oír de una mujer que parecía asustada de él, de una mujer que era una asesina.

Una vena empezó a palpitarle en la sien. Un músculo de la barbilla, se movía sin control. Frunció el entrecejo y apretó más sus muñecas hasta que oyó un chasquido.

Lucy inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y chilló hasta que se le acabó el aire. Juraría que le había roto la muñeca. Los hombros de ella se sacudían en espasmos repetitivos. Intentó no llorar fuertemente. No quería darle nada de lo que él se alimentara. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para intentar olvidar el dolor de la muñeca derecha que todavía tenía sujeta junto con la izquierda.

—¿Crees que estoy jugando, Lucy? ¿Crees que disfruto de esto? Al contrario de vosotros, yo no. ¿Me oyes? —la zarandeó.

Los dioses bien sabían que no era así. Despreciaba tratar así a una mujer, pero ella estaba jugando con él. La ira lo consumía y la sed de venganza parecía actuar por él. Nunca antes había hecho daño a una mujer. Ni siquiera ahora estaba seguro de haberlo hecho a propósito. No le había querido romper la muñeca así. Tenía que controlar más su fuerza con ella. Ella era más frágil que él. Pero oír de su boca cómo hablaba de los vanirios lo descontroló.

—No voy a matarte. Te encadenaré a mí por la eternidad. Yo también pagaré por mis pecados, también me castigaré por lo que te haré —susurró de nuevo volviendo a alzarle la barbilla con la misma fiereza. —¿No crees? Te convertiré en uno de los nuestros y nunca nos libraremos el uno del otro. Serás mi puta para la eternidad. Para siempre —recalcó con odio.

Ella sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago.

—No quiero ser como tú —replicó. —Me mataré antes de que eso ocurra o encontraré el modo de matarte a ti. Nunca, antes muerta —repitió moviendo de un lado al otro la cabeza. —No sé qué es lo que te he hecho para que me trates así, pero te juro que estás equivocado —le dijo intentando parecer digna. —Me castigarás sin conocerme, sin razón. Yo soy inocente.

—¿Inocente?—arqueó las cejas mirándola de arriba abajo con una mirada libidinosa. —Eso seré yo quien lo compruebe.

De un tirón la apartó de la pared y la instó a que caminara delante de él. Ella se tropezó y con la mano derecha se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para no caerse. Un dolor la atravesó desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro y su frente se llenó de perlas de sudor. Nunca antes había sudado tanto en su vida. La debilidad le llegó a las piernas y luego el suelo se movió.

Natsu la agarró de la cintura antes de que cayera en mala posición.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué tenía en cuenta cómo iba a caerse? Como si las manos le quemasen la volvió a empujar hacia delante.

—Camina —le ordenó.

Lucy reprimió una arcada y se paró en seco ante las escaleras.

—No te diré nada hasta que no me des algo con lo que taparme.

¿Estaba loca? ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Así él iba a creer realmente que tenía algo que ver con esa locura que él le había contado... Pero ¿es que acaso ese monstruo iba a creer en ella? No.

Esperó su réplica. Silencio.

—¿Puedes leer mi mente? —le preguntó ante su ausencia de respuesta por su condición. —Léemela y averigua si te miento.

—No puedo entrar en tu mente. Tú sabes bien por qué. Tu padre te enseñó a protegerte. Hasta ahora no he entrado en tu cabeza, sólo he adivinado lo que pensabas. Tu mirada es muy expresiva cuando estás asustada, así que deja de jugar a que no sabes de lo que hablo. No eres inocente.

—Por favor —volvió a suplicarle todavía sin girarse. Apretó el puño de la mano izquierda, la derecha empezaba a hinchársele y la muñeca había adquirido un color morado tirando a negro. —Mi padre no me enseñó nada.

—Mientes.

—No... yo... déjame cubrirme —rogó. —No dejes que otros me vean. Oh sí. Realmente era muy buena actriz.

—Soy el menos indicado a quién pedirle favores de ningún tipo, Lucy. Tú ya no te perteneces a ti misma. Ahora eres de los vanirios y te mirarán y te tocarán cuando yo lo diga. Eres mi concubina. Prepárate para perder la dignidad —Lucy no podía ver que él sonreía, pero se irguió al sentir el regocijo que a él le causaba el poder decirle esas palabras. Volvió a empujarla. —Ahora camina. Abajo te están esperando.

Su vida se había acabado. Estaba indefensa, sola y medio desnuda. En manos de unos hombres que no eran humanos, que parecían vampiros de ésos que ella creía posibles sólo en un mundo de ficción.

Hacía menos de una hora, tenía un futuro, una vida por delante. Y ella era su única dueña. Cincuenta minutos antes, ella podía elegir con quién iba a hacer el amor, cuántos hijos iba a tener, qué proyectos iba a realizar... Ahora, ese hombre se la llevaba como una esclava.

Agachó la cabeza y arrastrando los pies descalzos bajó las escaleras.

Descendía al infierno.

Al llegar al salón, Lucy vio el cuerpo de Louise en el suelo. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero enseguida ahogó el grito con la mano, mientras negaba con la cabeza. No podía estar pasando, no podía ser.

Louise tenía los ojos entornados por debajo de los párpados, la boca abierta y el cuello roto. Estaba muerto.

Natsu frunció el ceño al ver el cadáver. ¿No habían dicho que sólo iban a tomar a Purehito y a Lucy? Sólo a ellos. No había necesidad de matar a nadie. —Zeref —gruñó Natsu notablemente irritado. Zeref no contestó.

Natsu instó a Lucy a que siguiera caminando. Ella estaba bloqueada, casi en shock. Se tapaba los pechos con los antebrazos, intentando abrazarse a sí misma, mientras los temblores y el sudor frío la sacudían.

—Zeref —Natsu volvió a llamarlo mientras observaba a la chica, que no podía controlar los espasmos.

Al llegar al salón, Zeref tenía cogido a Purehito del cuello. Lo había alzado y estaba bebiendo sangre de su cuello desgarrado.

Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando recuperar el control de su respiración. Estaba hiperventilando.

El cuerpo de su padre colgaba sin vida de las manos de ese hombre. La sangre chorreaba desde su cuello, manchando su camisa blanca, sus pantalones y sus zapatos. Los pies todavía sufrían algunos tics involuntarios y de la punta de la suela, el líquido rojo goteaba hasta formar un gran charco en el suelo.

—Zeref, no —gritó Natsu corriendo hacia él.

Purehito dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida del padre de Lucy haciendo que su cabeza golpeara fuertemente sobre el parqué. Luego, el vanirio inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretó los puños y rugió como lo haría propiamente un león.

Lucy quiso taparse los oídos pero, si se los tapaba, dejaría descubiertos sus pechos. Le daba igual. Habían matado a Louise, a su padre y su perro Plue yacía inconsciente en su habitación. ¿Qué más le daba que le fuesen a ver las tetas? Aun así, no las descubrió. Con el rostro pálido y la mirada ausente, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Natsu observó cómo se rendía, y se debatió entre ir a por ella y ayudarla a levantarse o coger a Zeref y zarandearlo.

—Los chicos ya vienen hacia aquí, Natsu —la mirada hambrienta de Zeref repasó a Lucy de pies a cabeza. Con el antebrazo se limpió la sangre que caía por las comisuras de su boca. —Fíjate, qué buena está la muy...

Natsu lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo alzó zarandeándolo.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, Zeref? —le enseñó los dientes. —¿Por qué lo has matado?

—Ahora sí que he vengado a mi hermano.

—No has vengado a nadie si no nos sirve para coaccionar a los demás. ¿Crees que nos llevarán hasta los capos si lo has matado? ¿Qué crees que temerán perder ahora? ¿Eh? —lo zarandeaba con rabia. —Estúpido. Te has cargado a su mejor científico.

—Aún la tenemos a ella —replicó él agarrándole de las muñecas y fijando sus ojos en Lucy.

Cuando ella sintió que ese asesino la miraba, se levantó de repente y se arrinconó en una de las esquinas del salón.

—Lo has echado a perder todo —susurró Natsu dejándolo en el suelo.

—No te preocupes, Natsu. Ella nos llevará a todos los demás —añadió

Zeref.

Dos hombres más, vestidos de negro aparecieron en el salón. Lucy miró a los cuatro seres que había en el salón. Sus espaldas doblaban las de ella. Eran increíblemente fuertes y corpulentos.

Uno de los hombres que había entrado llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta. Tenía los ojos oscuros, el mentón obstinado, una ceja partida y unos labios muy seductores.

El otro se sujetaba el pelo con un cordel negro a modo de diadema. Los mechones largos caían por su nuca hasta llegar a los hombros. Sus pestañas onduladas y largas enmarcaban unos ojos de color azul oscuro. Los labios gruesos dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa.

Este último miró a Lucy, que estaba contra la pared y haciendo negaciones con la cabeza.

—Empezasteis la fiesta sin avisarnos —dijo con un acento sensual. La miró de arriba abajo ignorando el cuerpo de Purehito. —Ñam, ñam...

Lucy se abrazó con más fuerza.

—Natsu —dijo el otro hombre. —¿Quién se ha comido a Purehito?

—Fui yo —dijo Zeref señalándose a sí mismo. —Vosotros no entendéis lo que yo siento. Este perro mató a mi hermano, mi-her-ma-no —marcó con énfasis. —Cuando lo he tenido enfrente, no... no he podido controlarme —dio una patada al cuerpo muerto del suelo.

—Rogue también era mi mejor amigo —le cortó Natsu. —Te has comportado de un modo indisciplinado, Zeref. Has desobedecido las órdenes. Lyon, Gray —miró a los dos hombres. —¿Está todo listo?

Lyon que era el de la cola de caballo, asintió mientras pasaba por el lado de Natsu y se dirigía a Lucy. Ésta intentó recular, pero tras ella sólo estaba la fría y dura pared.

—Los coches están en la cabina del guarda —dijo Lyon mientras le miraba las manos que cubrían sus pechos. Estaba a un palmo de ella. —Los aviones están esperándonos. Y tú —le miró a la cara— no deberías cubrirte si no quieres que nos enfademos —le susurró a un suspiro de su cara.

Zeref se alejó de Natsu y con pasos rápidos se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lucy.

—Lyon —le dijo Zeref poniéndole el brazo por encima a su compañero. —¿La probamos?

Lucy se dejó caer al suelo mientras su espalda resbalaba por la pared. Quería morirse.

—¿A la vez? —preguntó Zeref ahogando una risa. —¿Crees que podrá acogernos a los dos?

—No sé tú —dijo Lyon alzando una ceja, —pero yo la tengo enorme.

—Entonces, tú por delante y yo por detrás —chasqueó la lengua con desdén. —Yo la tengo más grande que tú.

—Hijos de puta... —susurró Lucy alzando la mirada hacia ellos. Los ojos humedecidos. —No sé quién era tu hermano, pero si era como tú —le dijo a Zeref, —espero que antes de descuartizarlo le desgarraran el culo con una estaca.

Lyon silbó y arqueó las cejas. —Guau, vaya lengua.

Zeref miró el gesto divertido del peli blanco y luego la miró a ella.

La agarró de la muñeca rota y la levantó. Lucy vio las estrellas, estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. La dejó contra la pared y le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara. Lo vio todo negro. Sintió un regusto a hierro en la boca, y un dolor frío y abrasador a la vez en el pómulo. Las manos violentas de Zeref la arrojaron de cara a la pared, pegó sus muñecas a su espalda y le separaron las piernas mientras él se apretaba a su cuerpo.

—Entonces, tú me dirás si le gustó a mi hermano o no cuando yo te meta mi estaca en el tuyo. —Suéltala.

La voz de Natsu se oyó en toda la mansión. Zeref se giró para mirarlo por encima de su hombro. Lucy no dejaba de sollozar, y de temblar como un animal indefenso. Eso es lo que era ella, un animalito indefenso en manos de cuatro lobos hambrientos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Zeref mientras apretaba su cuerpo a sus nalgas.

—Si no la sueltas, tú y yo tendremos un serio altercado —le advirtió con el rostro lleno de rabia. —Al ser los más cercanos a Rogue, acordamos con el clan que decidiríamos cómo llevar a cabo nuestra venganza. ¿No es cierto? —rugió Natsu, amenazador.

Zeref miró la nuca de Lucy y luego lo miró a él. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, Zeref. Tú te has encargado de su padre sin compartirlo ni conmigo ni con nadie. Lyon y Gray están aquí para atestiguarlo. ¿No es así? Los dos hombres asintieron.

—Entonces creo que es mi derecho disfrutar de Lucy yo solo —prosiguió Natsu. —Conmigo y para mí. No tengo por qué compartirla contigo, y si le tocas un sólo pelo más, te aseguro que te retaré a muerte. A ti, o a quien sea —miró a Gray y Lyon. —¿Queda claro?

Lucy se sobresaltó al oír la determinación glacial con la que Natsu intentaba protegerla de ellos. Zeref la soltó y dejó que sus colmillos retrocedieran.

—Queda claro, Natsu.

—¿Queda claro? —gritó mirando a los otros dos. —Clarísimo —respondieron intimidados.

—Quiero mi venganza tanto como tú, Zeref —le dijo más calmado. —Pero hay cosas que no las apruebo, como por ejemplo tu conducta de hoy. Cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, tendremos una charla para recordarte cual es el código de conducta vanir. Lucy va a ser mía. No quiero que la uséis y me la devolváis en mal estado. Hoy no la tocaréis.

Natsu miró la bonita curva de la espalda de Lucy y sonrió de lado.

—¿Y mañana? —preguntó Lyon.

—¿Quién sabe? Depende de cómo se comporte en la cama. Lucy deseó matarlo.

Zeref lo miraba fijamente sin contestarle.

—Ahora dejadlo todo limpio y sin pruebas. Nosotros os esperamos en los coches.

Obedecieron sin rechistar. A la velocidad del viento, y desplegando un abanico de poderes increíbles, limpiaron el parqué, reconstruyeron los objetos rotos y enterraron los cuerpos en la tierra.

Natsu miró a la chica que tenía enfrente. Seguía pegada de cara a la pared. No osaba moverse ni abrir los ojos. Caminó hacia ella y colocó una mano fuerte y posesiva sobre su hombro obligándola a darse la vuelta.

Lucy se sacudió haciéndole entender que no quería que la tocase, pero Natsu la agarró con las manos y violentamente la giró hacia él.

—Ahora escúchame bi... —dejó de hablar cuando vio lo que el bruto de Zeref le había hecho en la cara. Palideció todavía más cuando olió la sangre que salía del corte de su pómulo morado. Tarta de queso y fresas recién hecha.

—¿Tú? —dijo horrorizado.

Lucy se cubrió los pechos de nuevo y le giró la cara. Natsu tenía hambre. Hambre de verdad: sexual y física. Ella era el pastel.

—Me da igual lo que me hagas, pero... ¿Qué harás con Plue? —le preguntó ella sin poder controlar el temblor de su voz.

Le afectaba más lo que le pasaba a su perro que lo que le habían hecho a su padre. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería efecto del shock?

Natsu sólo veía sus labios moverse. No oía su voz. Labios sensuales, algo enrojecidos por el golpe y la sangre.

—¿Lo vas a matar también? —lo miró más tranquila al ver que su rostro volvía a tener una boca hermosa sin colmillos y unos ojos dulces y peligrosos del color del mar de una isla caribeña.

¿También? ¿A quién había matado él? Había sido Zeref, no él. Le enfureció que lo acusara injustamente.

—Te dije que estaba dormido. Se despertará cuando yo se lo ordene. Ahora, no.

—¿No me dejas despedirme de él? —sentía la garganta ardiendo y escocida de la sal de las lágrimas.

Natsu sintió algo parecido a la ternura por esa mujer. Pero desapareció al instante.

—No, no te dejo —la tomó del brazo y la llevó a trompicones fuera de la casa.

La lluvia torrencial caía sobre Barcelona. La noche estaba oscura y el cielo se iluminaba por los relámpagos. Lucy tiritaba del frío, aunque agradeció la sensación de frescor del agua, porque la desbloqueó. Dos Porsches Cayenne negros, con los cristales tintados, esperaban en la cabina de seguridad. Estaban vacíos. A dos metros de la cabina había otro cuerpo en el suelo. Era Daniel. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un corte sangrante en la frente. ¿Inconsciente?

—No está muerto —le dijo él. Se agachó y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza para susurrarle algo. —Cuando despiertes, sabrás que Purehito y lucy han tenido que viajar precipitadamente por asuntos de negocios. No sabrás cuándo volverán. Todo seguirá con normalidad. Nunca me viste. Tropezaste y te diste un golpe en la cabeza.

Ella desencajó la mandíbula. Estaba sorprendida. ¿Podía hacer eso? ¿Podía mandar algo a alguien con aquel timbre de voz?

Natsu abrió la puerta del coche y la obligó a entrar. Los asientos de piel beige se estaban empapando. Él no entró todavía. Abrió la puerta del maletero y sacó una bolsa precintada con algo rojo y esponjoso dentro.

Finalmente entró en el coche.

—Toma —le lanzó la bolsa que acabó golpeándole en la herida del pómulo.

Lucy gimió de dolor, pero se sorprendió al descubrir una toalla. No se lo iba a agradecer, pero había sido una sorpresa. Seguramente se la tiró para que no se mojara la piel de los asientos. Con una mano intentó abrirla, la otra ya no le respondía. Sentía las manos entumecidas.

—¿No te enseñaron a abrir bolsas, ramera?

Lucy se envaró.

—La abriría si pudiese utilizar las dos manos. Pero me has roto la muñeca, estoy con el pecho descubierto, tengo frío y se me está hinchando la cara —añadió con sarcasmo. —No, creo que no me enseñaron a abrir bolsas en estas condiciones, monstruo.

Natsu refunfuñó. Le quitó la bolsa de la mano con muy mal humor, la abrió y volvió a tirarle la toalla a la cara. Con lentitud y unos movimientos muy sigilosos, Eileen agarró la toalla con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de su mano buena perdieron el color. El arrancó el coche mirándola de reojo. La había cabreado y eso le encantaba. Ella abrió la ventana y tiró la toalla a la calle con un grito de furia.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó él asombrado. —No quiero nada de ti. Prefiero coger una pulmonía o morir de frío a aceptar algo de un asesino como tú —le señaló con el dedo. Natsu la miró impasible.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de asesinos? Aún no he empezado contigo, Lucy. No me provoques —le dijo con una voz suave pero fría.

—Pues más vale que cuando empieces, termines conmigo —sugirió con los ojos rojos e irritados. —Porque removeré cielo y tierra para ir a por ti y destruirte. Asegúrate de dejarme bien desvalida, asegúrate... Porque por pocas fuerzas que me queden, te buscaré y te mataré. Lo juro —estaba temblando no sólo de frío, sino de la rabia que sentía en aquel momento.

Él admiró su valentía. Estaba débil, magullada, herida en su orgullo y, sin embargo, todavía peleaba. Si no fuese quien era, puede que...

—Monstruo. ¿Os llamáis vanirios, verdad? —lo miró de arriba abajo conteniendo la ira que la carcomía. —Os merecéis todo lo que os hagan.

¿Es que no le tenía miedo? ¿No había tenido suficiente con todo lo que le estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué no le temía?

—No me das miedo —añadió con asco y desprecio.

Ni pensarlo. Si había alguien que debía temerle, esa persona era ella. Sonrió con malicia.

—Veo que crees que lo que nos hacéis está bien —comentó alargando de nuevo los colmillos. —Bien. No te cubras, ramera —le ordenó.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Te he dado la toalla y la has rechazado. Ahora no te cubras.

Seguía abrazándose los pechos sin apartarle la mirada y con los labios temblorosos. Natsu frenó en seco y paró a un lado de la carretera. Cogió la palanca de posición del asiento de Lucy y lo echó para atrás, dejándola estirada. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y de un salto se colocó encima de ella.

—Habéis matado a mujeres y niños —le susurró volviéndola a agarrar del pelo y forzándola a levantar la cara hacia él. —Violasteis a las mujeres, le extrajisteis los órganos, incluso los fetos a aquellas que estaban embarazadas. A los niños, los apartáis de sus padres y les forzáis a que vean cómo los mutiláis. Experimentáis con ellos para ver cómo reaccionan sus pieles al sol y luego hacéis el proceso una y otra vez para ver y estudiar sus rápidas recuperaciones. Matáis y torturáis —le tiró del mechón. —Te mereces todo lo que yo te haga a partir de ahora.

¿Quién era capaz de hacer algo así? Se preguntaba Lucy mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos verdes. ¿De verdad había gente tan salvaje? ¿Pero qué pintaban ella y su padre en todo aquello?

—Pero... pe... pero, yo no... no tengo nada que ver co... con eso —le susurró implorando un voto de confianza. —Tie... tienes que creerme, Natsu.

Natsu tensó la espalda cuando la oyó pronunciar su nombre por primera vez. Le soltó el pelo y colocó una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. La miró detenidamente. Estaba acorralada, doblegada, herida por él y los suyos. Sus magulladas manos reposaban tensas sobre su torso con los brazos doblados. Habían matado a su padre. Y ella quería luchar por su libertad, por su vida. Pero no podía engañarlo. Ella era la que firmaba y daba el beneplácito a los transportes para que movieran de un lado al otro la mercancía, los instrumentos y las medicinas. Era la hija de Purehito y se suponía que entre ellos había confianza como para trabajar juntos en algo así. No era ninguna ignorante.

—Déjame entrar en tu mente y entonces, sólo entonces, pueda que te crea —le desafió.

—¿Qué... qué debo hacer para que entres? —preguntó insegura.

—Relájate.

Lucy echó un vistazo a la posición de sus cuerpos. Sí, claro, relajarse. Así de fácil.

—Me estás aplastando... a... así no puedo...

—Cállate —gritó. Ellos no podían tener aquella conversación cordial, ella era su enemiga. —Haz el favor de cerrar los ojos —utilizó su tono melódico para atraerla e inducirla a la relajación.

Lucy cerró los ojos gustosa y empezó a abrir las piernas. No, por Dios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esa voz... Natsu apretó los dientes ante la invitación.

Miró como sus piernas bronceadas y esbeltas se abrían. Se encajó entre ellas hasta que tocó y aplastó su sexo con el de ella. Encajaban a la perfección. De estar desnudos, ya la habría hecho suya. Se concentró en ella. Intentó acceder a su mente, a sus recuerdos. No había ningún muro pero se topaba cada dos por tres con una niebla espesa y blanca. No era que no pudiese entrar. Si entraba, él se perdería en esa confusión. Ella no lo iba a dejar, no lo iba a permitir.

—¿Intentas confundirme? ¿Quieres que me pierda? —le preguntó él con un gruñido.

—¿Perderte? ¿Confundirte?

—Basta... No me engañarás más. Me pones obstáculos. No quieres que descubra la verdad.

Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza, tragó saliva e inclinó la cara a un lado, enseñándole la yugular. Él dictaba sentencia.

—Si no me crees, será mejor que acabes con esto. Yo... no lo soportaré mucho más. Venga, muérdeme —dijo ofreciéndose.

—Te haría un favor si hiciese eso, ramera.

Ya estaba otra vez ese insulto afilado. Por un momento, al llamarlo por su nombre, había visto algo de comprensión en su mirada, como si él quisiera creerla, pero debería haber sido un espejismo. Ahora volvía a ser el monstruo. Un monstruo encajado entre sus piernas como ningún hombre lo había estado antes con ella.

—Por favor... Natsu —lo iba a intentar de nuevo. —Tiene que haber un modo de que podamos...

—Primero, yo no soy Natsu para ti —la cortó alterado. —Me llamarás amo a partir de ahora —su tono era frío e impersonal. —Segundo, te dije que no me tocaras —cogió la mano de ella que había colocado sobre su durísimo pectoral para apartarlo y la alzó de nuevo sobre su cabeza. Luego cogió la mano derecha, la lisiada, y con delicadeza la colocó sobre la izquierda. Agarró ambas muñecas con una mano. —Tercero —miró su boca, —no hablarás más hasta que yo te dé permiso. Se acabó, no te creo, ni te creeré. No quieres que lea tu mente, pero hay muchos modos de entrar en la mente de alguien.

—¿Me vais a torturar? —lo miró angustiada.

—Más de uno querría eso, ramera —contestó afirmando con la cabeza. —Verás que donde te voy a llevar, no serás muy bien recibida. Pero, no. No voy a pegarte.

—¿Entonces...?

—Ya lo verás.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó con la barbilla temblando.

—Desde que empezasteis la cacería, no os habéis molestado en preguntárnoslo. ¿Qué te importa ahora?

—Me importa porque quiero saber qué son mis enemigos. ¿Sois vampiros, verdad? Debo de estar volviéndome loca... —susurró al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta. —¿Qué me vas a hacer? —Si era o no era un vampiro, no lo sabía, pero por Dios que era igualito que esos seres atractivos y con colmillos que salían en las películas.

Natsu bajó la mirada a sus preciosos pechos desnudos y ella volvió a hiperventilar. Aquella intimidad con él era más de lo que podía soportar. El cubrió un pecho con su mano libre y la miró a los ojos.

—Te voy a soltar las muñecas. Si intentas tocarme, te prometo que te morderé. Te haré daño.

—¿No me contestas? —la voz algo afónica. ¿O era ronca?

—También te haré daño si vuelves a abrir la boca otra vez.

Lucy alzó la barbilla en un gesto de orgullo, aunque sabía que debía resignarse. Poco a poco, Natsu soltó sus muñecas, mientras con la yema de los dedos reseguía con una caricia sus brazos, sus axilas suaves, su cuello, su clavícula y, al final, su otro pecho, frío y húmedo de la lluvia. Lucy se movió inquieta bajo su cuerpo aguantando con todo el aplomo que pudo aquella revisión a la que Natsu la sometía. Él siguió acariciándole el pecho hasta ver como se le ponía el pezón erecto, entonces lo cubrió y lo empezó a masajear. Sus manos grandes y masculinas la estaban abrasando con su calor. Ella movió las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla. Quería agarrarlo de su melena negra como el carbón y apartarlo de ella. Pero no podía tocarlo. Se cogió desesperada al reposacabezas del asiento.

Natsu liberó uno de sus pechos y lo observó hambriento mientras inclinaba la cabeza para llevárselo a la boca. Sus ojos tenían un verde que era casi amarillo. Lucy reprimió un pequeño chillido. Su boca, húmeda y caliente, se movía sin piedad sobre la carne blanda de la chica. Su lengua torturaba el pezón hasta tenerlo henchido y erecto. Apresó el montículo oscuro entre los dientes, tiró de él mientras le daba pequeños toques sutiles y dulces con la lengua. Ella apretó la mandíbula, mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de sus piernas. Sentía toda la virilidad de Natsu contra ella. Sentía su calor corporal a través de los jeans negros que él llevaba. Y ella sólo llevaba ese ridículo short blanco y fino con lo que podía sentirlo todo. Todo.

Natsu dejó a sus extasiados pechos para colocarse a la altura de sus ojos. La miraba fijamente. Ella estaba sudando y tenía todavía churretones de sangre que descendían desde la cara hasta su cuello. Los labios semi-abiertos y algo hinchados por la brutalidad de Zeref. Olía tan bien. Era un bocado sabroso y especial para él. Ese era su olor favorito, su sabor preferido. ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser la que oliera así? A humedad, a fresas y a tarta dulce...Deslizó las manos por su estrecha cintura y por los huesos marcados de sus caderas. Siguió acariciándole la plana barriguita y dejó las manos abiertas sobre ella. Colocó los pulgares por debajo del short y se limitó a ponerla nerviosa haciendo caricias circulares por la zona de su anatomía donde casi empezaban los rizos de su intimidad.

El observó sus expresiones. Sí, estaba tensa y asustada. Pero no asustada de él, sino de lo que creía que podía hacerle y, además, lo creía acertadamente. Puede que no esperara a llegar a Inglaterra para follársela. Y ella lo sabía Era imposible no saber lo que iba a hacer con ella. Su erección era tan grande que iba a agujerear el pantalón. Ella no era virgen. Su novio la visitaba cada noche, así que sabía lo que podía pasar. Lo que él se moría de ganas de hacerle.

Con ese cuerpo pequeño (comparado con el suyo), sometido debajo de él, tierno, suave y hermoso... ¿Cómo sería estar dentro de ella? Sacó los pulgares de su short, y deslizó sus manos hasta las nalgas de ella. Las apretó, las tanteó, las masajeó y le sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya. Estás muy en forma, ¿eh? —le apretó las nalgas con deseo.

Aquello era humillante. Él estaba vestido hasta las cejas. Ella estaba, sólo con unas braguitas, vulnerable y expuesta a cualquier cosa.

Aun así, había algo en él, no sabía el qué, que no hacía que estuviera completamente asustada. Podía ver las diferencias entre Natsu y el animal de Zeref. Natsu podía ser cruel y brutal, pero parecía tener un fondo del que el asesino de su padre carecía. La estaba tocando casi con reverencia, mirándola con deseo sí, pero estaba convencida de que no la trataría mal, de que no la pegaría ni le haría daño porque sí.

Natsu empezó a presionar su erección contra ella. A frotarla acompasadamente en círculos sobre su intimidad. Las fricciones eran cada vez más fuertes y poderosas, y Lucy sintió como un calor húmedo y palpitante se concentraba en su entrepierna. Sin perder el ritmo, el vanirio dirigió la boca a su cuello. Lucy se estremeció pensando que iba a morderla, pero sorprendentemente Natsu sólo lamió la sangre que había en aquella zona. Un lametón largo, como un rasposo satén, para luego cerrar la boca a la altura de la yugular y succionarla, sólo rozando con los colmillos, no hincándolos.

Lucy cerró los ojos al sentir aquel contacto lleno de calor. Ella era sabrosa, adictiva como ninguna otra que hubiese probado. Cuando limpió su cuello con la lengua y la boca, deslizó los labios por su barbilla casi en una caricia y luego ascendió hasta la mejilla. Lucy se quejó. El pómulo le dolía horrores.

-Relajación.

Natsu se apretó más contra ella y le susurró al oído:

—Te he dicho que no hablaras, ramera.

—Deja de insultarme.

Natsu colocó su gran mano sobre su boca, pero Lucy sacudía la cabeza para librarse. Unas enormes lágrimas cayeron por la comisura de sus ojos, resbalaron por su sien y desaparecieron por su pelo, que ya no estaba recogido en un moño, sino que ahora parecía un abanico negro extendido sobre el asiento del coche.

Natsu se sintió avergonzado por ser él quién provocara las lágrimas en una mujer. Pero, ella no era una buena mujer, ni una buena persona, era una asesina, o como mínimo cómplice de asesinato. ¿Había alguna diferencia?

Natsu friccionó con más fuerza su entrepierna. Se frotaba sin compasión. Mientras no cesaba en sus movimientos, acercó su boca a la herida de la mejilla y la lamió, entornando los ojos del placer sabroso de su sangre. No podía leer nada de ella, porque la sangre se había mezclado con el agua de la lluvia y, además, no la bebía en cantidades, cómo debería hacerlo para conseguir sus propósitos. Aun así, era sabrosa hasta límites que nunca podría haberse imaginado.

Lucy sintió una quemazón en la cara. ¿La estaba lamiendo?

—La saliva es curativa y cicatrizante —le dijo él rozando su sien con sus labios.

A continuación, él deslizó la boca hasta la mano que tenía apoyada en la boca de Lucy. Con la mirada le advirtió de lo que pasaría si volvía a hablar.

A Lucy se le empezó a nublar la vista. Su cuerpo estaba en tensión y sentía que incluso su propia piel quemaba. Natsu no dejaba de moverse, de apretarla y friccionarse con ella, y ella... ella empezaba a sentir que iba a volverse loca. Un placer palpitante, un cosquilleo, los músculos de su entrepierna empezaban a moverse espasmódicamente... No, qué vergüenza... No podía correrse con él. No, con él no. No así. No. Pero su cuerpo ya no le obedecía. Ahora Natsu era su dueño. Y sonrió al ver la lucha interna de Lucy en sus ojos, en el modo de apretar la mandíbula, desesperada. Estaba a punto de caramelo.

Apartó la mano de su boca y deslizó la lengua por la comisura de sus labios, lamiéndola como si fuera un gato. Un gato salvaje. Lamió el labio inferior y luego el superior. Ella ya casi no tenía fuerzas para seguir frunciendo los labios. No iba a permitir que la besara. Necesitaba tomar aire, bocanadas de aire. Entre abrió la boca y empezó a respirar sin ritmo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Natsu gruñó de placer y volvió a deslizar las manos por su cintura, pasando por las caderas, hasta coger las nalgas con brutalidad. Las alzó contra él, y empezó a moverse más duro y rápido que antes. A Lucy se le escapó un sonido gutural. No, por Dios. No, por favor.

Natsu tenía la boca abierta y los colmillos desarrollados. Quería hincárselos mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo. Sería la primera vez que pudiera entrar en su cabeza y bajarle las barreras. Tenía los ojos fijos en su boca, y ella apartó la cabeza y la ocultó en uno de sus propios brazos, ofreciéndole inconscientemente el cuello. Seguía con las manos sobre el reposacabezas del asiento.

Natsu rugió al ver cómo la piel palpitaba en esa zona, en su feminidad, y la abrió más con sus piernas para apretarla y friccionarse de arriba abajo contra ella. Más rápido, más fuerte, más... Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza. No.

Y de repente, un estallido de placer. Fuegos artificiales. Espasmos corporales. Una sensación líquida entre sus piernas y el mundo que se acababa. Se estaba corriendo con él y él lo sabía. Se estremecía violentamente en sus brazos. En los brazos del monstruo. No había podido controlar su inexperto cuerpo. Lo había intentado pero Natsu salió vencedor. La había provocado, estimulándola hasta el clímax.

Él soltó sus nalgas a regañadientes y colocó las manos sobre la butaca, a cada lado de su cara. Murmuró algo indescifrable. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

Él todavía tenía los incisivos largos, pero el color de los ojos no le había cambiado. Cuando ella lo miró, pudo ver lo orgulloso que se sentía de avergonzarla así. Era el ganador y ella la derrotada.

—Así me gusta —la miró con determinación y algo más que ella no supo descifrar. —Que obedezcas a tu amo en todo.

¿Era orgullo? ¿Estaba orgulloso de ella? No, no podía ser. Oh, por favor. Sólo faltaba eso para acabar de pisotearle el amor propio. Natsu echó un vistazo a sus pechos, su cuello y sus mejillas. Estaban teñidas de rojo. Rojo pasión o rojo vergüenza. Le daba igual.

—Si te pudieras ver... Ahora sí que pareces una zorra de verdad.

Lucy le prometió con la mirada que lo mataría si pudiese. Volvió a esconder la cara en su brazo y se echó a llorar como una loca desquiciada. Natsu intentó comprender la situación en la que se encontraba. Obviamente, tenía que sentirse derrotada. Se lo merecía.

Bajó la mirada para verse aplastado contra su sexo. Todavía estaba duro como una roca, él no había tenido ninguna liberación. Se levantó un poco apoyándose sobre sus brazos y vio como el pelo púbico oscuro de ella se transparentaba a través del short blanco mojado. Agarró el short y tiró de él. No podía aguantar más. Tenía que hundirse en ella.

—No. Te lo ruego —gritó Lucy cogiéndole la muñeca con la mano buena.

Natsu tensaba el short con sus dedos. Ambos sabían que si le daba un tirón más, se desgarraría y la dejaría como él quería verla. —¿No, qué? —levantó una ceja divertido.

Aunque en realidad no había nada de divertido en lo que estaba pasando. Lucy no creyó jamás que pudiera odiar a alguien como odiaba a Natsu en ese momento. Él esperaba oír las palabras mágicas. Bien. Ella tragó saliva y sintió el sabor de la dignidad. Amargo. Muy, muy amargo.

—No, por favor... amo.

Natsu levantó la barbilla, tomó aire por la nariz, levantando el pecho con el movimiento, y cogió a su vez la barbilla de ella para alzarla hacia él. —Vas aprendiendo. Nos llevaremos bien.

Colocó bien su asiento y de un salto se encaramó a la zona del piloto. Lucy que seguía temblando, lo miró de reojo sin tenerlas todas con ella. Al menos ya no lo tenía encima. No estaba segura de relajarse todavía. ¿Relajarse? Nunca más podría hacerlo en su vida, porque ya no tenía en quién confiar. No en el mundo de Natsu.

—Natsu, te acabamos de adelantar —dijo la voz de Gray que resonó por todo el coche. Era el comunicador de última generación que habían instalado. —¿No has podido esperar, eh, pillín? Te la has tenido que tirar, ¿verdad?

Natsu miró a Lucy que había vuelto a ocultar su cara entre sus brazos y se había hecho un ovillo dándole la espalda. Una espalda que se movía temblorosamente.

—Lo que hagamos ella y yo no te concierne.

—La tiene pequeña y es un marica... Como todos vosotros... —gritó Lucy enrojecida y furiosa. —Abusones de mierda...—dijo esta vez con un hilo de voz y atragantándose.

Abrió la puerta del coche, se deslizó por el asiento, cayó a cuatro patas en el asfalto y empezó a vomitar. Tuvo que dejarse de apoyar en la muñeca rota, así que se quedó a tres patas mientras tenía que oír como a través del manos libres los otros tres rompían a carcajadas.

Natsu la miró muy seriamente. Un músculo de la mandíbula le temblaba sin control. Nadie lo avergonzaba así. Nadie.

—Así que la tienes pequeña... —añadió Gray ahogando la risa.

Él seguía sin contestar. Estaba impasible. Su rostro como esculpido en granito. No apartaba la mirada de ella.

—¿Habéis localizado al otro guardaespaldas que había entre los pinares? —seguía mirándola fijamente. Mientras la chica vomitaba, él observaba como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban y se movían sin descanso. —Lo tiré allí.

—Sí, era el hermano gemelo del que se ha cargado Zeref. Le hemos inducido la imagen mental de que su hermano se había enamorado de una asiática y que se iban a casar a las Vegas esa misma noche, él, de John Travolta y ella, de Olivia Newton-John. Tenía una fractura en la pierna. Recordará que se la hizo en un accidente de tránsito. Y también hemos tratado con todo el servicio. Les ha quedado muy claro que mañana cuando se despierten se acordarán que la señorita Lucy y el señor Purehito han tenido que hacer un viaje relámpago por un asunto de negocios, y que cabe la posibilidad de que pasen una larga temporada fuera para conseguir nuevos clientes. Por supuesto, ellos deben seguir sus vidas con normalidad.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué hay del cuerpo de Purehito y de su guardaespaldas?

—Están ocultos bajo el suelo de su propia casa. Todo controlado, Natsu. Ahora sólo queda saber si eres capaz de domar a esa fierecilla que va contigo. No va bien para tu reputación de rompecorazones que una chica te toree así.

—Tranquilo. Sólo está conmocionada por lo que le he hecho.

Volvieron a sonar las carcajadas.

—Os veo en el avión.

Apagó el comunicador y salió del coche con determinación y una mirada muy peligrosa. Parecía mentira que la joven tuviera tantas agallas estando como estaba.

Lucy había dejado de vomitar, pero seguía apoyada sobre las rodillas y su mano izquierda. Respiraba agitadamente, pálida y abatida.

Natsu la agarró del pelo de nuevo y la levantó. Lucy pensó que si seguía haciéndole eso, la dejaría calva.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la metió dentro de un empujón.

Lucy siguió con los ojos a Natsu hasta que él también entró en el coche.

—Cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, te demostraré lo pequeña que la tengo de todas las maneras, ramera —susurró entre dientes mientras ponía la primera marcha para arrancar.

Lucy no supo qué responder. Sólo sabía que estaba muy cansada y que le dolía todo el cuerpo. A lo único que se podía amarrar para salir de aquella pesadilla, era al hecho de que ninguno de ellos sabía que ella era diabética. Ése era su as en la manga. Con un poco de suerte, al dejar de tener la vida habitual y controlada que hasta ahora había tenido, si su cuerpo dejaba de recibir insulina, caería enferma de un modo o de otro. Sin atenciones moriría. Los riñones le fallarían, los vasos sanguíneos de las piernas se bloquearían e iría perdiendo sensibilidad a las heridas de cualquier tipo, puede que incluso tuvieran que cortarle las piernas. Podría quedarse hasta ciega. Entonces así, ya no les serviría ni a ellos, ¿no?

Pensar en todo eso le estaba revolviendo más el estómago, si era posible. Pero preferiría morir antes que convertirse en la puta de nadie, y menos del monstruo que tenía al lado.

El mundo desapareció de su vista, y esperó a que llegara la oscuridad.

.

.

* * *

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)  
Y si se molestaron en leer les agradezco.  
Dedicado a mi amiga Just me and my shadows por mi fic de Giotto c:  
Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

El viaje hasta Inglaterra fue menos problemático de lo que en un principio parecía que iba a ser.

Cuando llegaron al avión privado, Lucy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para caminar hasta las escaleras de abordaje. Lo consiguió gracias a los empujones que recibía de Natsu. Miró a su alrededor. No sabía ni dónde estaba ni si todavía seguía en España. ¿Era aquel el primer avión que tomaban?

Ya en el confortable avión, Natsu le hizo sentar a su lado alejada de los otros tres, que le echaban miradas lascivas y furtivas. Ella se cubría el torso como podía, pero el brazo lisiado le dolía tanto que apenas podía levantarlo. Se hizo un ovillo y volvió a darle la espalda a Natsu, mientras tiritaba. El aire acondicionado del avión estaba demasiado fuerte. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, tuvo que aguantar cómo Lyon le sacaba la lengua varias veces y la movía haciendo círculos. No podía dormirse. Lo intentaba, pero no podía. ¿Y si lo hacía y se encontraba con que la habían desnudado y...?

No, eso no. Fingiría que dormía, por si acaso. Era mejor cerrar los ojos que verles las caras. Todavía esperaba que esos seres demostraran algo de compasión. Si luchaban por los suyos, y vengaban a los que habían matado, eso significaba que tenían corazón, ¿verdad?

Y si tenían corazón, todavía había esperanza para ella. O tal vez no. Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra, dos Cayenne como los que había visto en Barcelona les esperaban en el aeropuerto. Entraron en los coches y se dirigieron a algún lugar en particular.

Intentando averiguar dónde se encontraban, Lucy pudo leer un cartel que ponía West Midlands, luego otro que indicaba Birmingham y el último que pudo leer, Dudley.

Si fueron más lejos de allí ya no lo supo, porque dio una cabezada. Los ojos empezaban a cerrársele, ignorando sus esfuerzos por mantenerlos abiertos.

El coche paró en seco. Ella miró hacia atrás y vio las luces del otro Cayenne que se apagaban, al igual que ambos motores.

Dios mío. Ya había llegado.

Quiso parecer serena y digna, pero no pudo. Cuando Natsu la sacó del coche, sus rodillas parecían gelatina y no podía andar. Tiritaba sin control y seguramente tendría muy mal aspecto.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, despreciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Vamos.

La tomó del codo y empezaron a andar.

Los alrededores eran tan oscuros... Sin embargo, sabía que donde estaba había mucha vegetación. Lo sabía porque olía igual que su jardín cuando estaba húmedo después de regarlo. Se acongojó al recordar su casa. ¿Y Plue? ¿Estaría bien? Alguien tenía que cuidarlo. No tenía más de tres meses, todavía era un cachorro, su cachorro.

La llevaron por unas escaleras que descendían a unos túneles subterráneos. Lucy no podía ver nada, pero ellos parecían tener visión nocturna o a lo mejor se dejaban guiar por el sonido como los murciélagos. No se imaginaba a ninguno de ellos convirtiéndose en un murciélago.

Abrieron una puerta y se hizo la luz. Ante ellos aparecieron un montón de pasadizos con las paredes de piedra y con símbolos grabados en ellas con una belleza inusual y mística. Los techos tenían cornisas de oro macizo, con cenefas e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. El suelo era de mármol, un mármol claro y pulido, que hacía sonar los tacones de las botas militares, que sólo ellos llevaban, con gran elegancia.

Lucy miró hacia abajo. Sus pies seguían descalzos y con rasguños. Puede que se cortara con el asfalto o que alguna piedra se le clavara en la planta del pie.

Se adentraron por un pasillo más ancho y largo que los anteriores. Al final del pasillo había una puerta de madera de roble con las empuñaduras de oro en forma de garras.

Natsu puso la mano sobre la empuñadura, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Lucy. Ella agachó la cabeza, no quería mirarlo. Natsu abrió la puerta y apareció el lujo.

Era un salón circular tan grande que de pie podrían caber hasta dos mil personas. Algo impensable de encontrar en un subterráneo. Sin embargo, aquel lugar era bonito y fastuoso, aunque Lucy pensaba que lo que sobraban eran los seres góticos que había en ella. En el centro del salón, se encontraban seis butacas elegantes y grandes con motivos celtas. En ellas estaban sentados cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, vestidos con capuchas y sotanas púrpuras, y alrededor una gran multitud de gente con copas de cristal de bohemia en las manos. Lucy advirtió que eran copas vacías.

Los hombres que allí se encontraban eran grandes y robustos. Peligrosos y amenazadores. Fríos e... irresistiblemente hermosos, pensó Lucy. Y todos, sin excepción, la miraban a ella con ojos hambrientos.

Las mujeres eran elegantes y de belleza etérea. Parecían diosas. Eran tan guapas... De igual modo la miraban a ella. Con curiosidad, sí, pero con hambre y odio también.

En el salón sólo había silencio. Toda la atención recaía sobre ella, y ella hacía lo posible por no echarse a llorar.

Zeref la empujó y cayó de rodillas sobre el círculo con un pentágono dentro que había dibujado en oro grabado sobre el suelo. ¿Acaso no era eso el símbolo de la brujería y de la magia? Delante de ella las seis butacas que dibujaban un semicírculo a su alrededor. Lucy miró hacia atrás con el gesto furioso e irritado. Estaba harta de que aquellos cerdos la maltrataran así.

Natsu la miró desde lo alto con gesto impasible.

—¿Dónde está su padre? —preguntó uno de los encapuchados. A tenor de la voz varonil que había mostrado, era un hombre.

—Baja en la operación, _Rix_**1 **Jellal —contestó Natsu.

—¿Baja?

—Zeref perdió los estribos —contestó mirándolo de reojo. Lyon y Gray asintieron para apoyar a Natsu.

—¿Zeref? —el hombre sacó una mano robusta para invitarle a que se explicara. —Explícate.

Lucy miró a los seis en una ojeada relámpago. No se les veía el rostro a ninguno de ellos, sólo los labios, sensuales tanto los de las mujeres como los de los hombres.

—Rogue era mi hermano, Rix —explicó Zeref. —Sabes tan bien como yo qué tipo de procedimientos utilizan los humanos cazadores contra nosotros —lo explicaba con gesto indiferente como si realmente no le importara lo que dijeran los demás. —No me merecía compasión ninguna. Y cuando lo tuve en mis manos... lo maté.

—Hum... pero no podías matarlo—contestó la mujer que había al lado del que había hablado. —¿Debemos entender que desobedeciste las órdenes de Natsu por voluntad propia?

Zeref pareció incómodo ante la acusación.

—No fue por voluntad propia, _Maru_**2 **Erza.

—¿Ah, no? —insistió ella. —Entonces lo que quieres decir es que no estuviste a la altura de las circunstancias. ¿Es eso? Tropezaste y sin querer le clavaste los colmillos.

Ante el tono recriminatorio que Erza estaba utilizando con Zeref, era evidente que no esperaba contestación, sino asentimiento y silencio por parte de él.

Zeref apretó los dientes y asintió con la cabeza dejando que su pelo le cubriera cara. Lucy estaba convencida de que no se sentía avergonzado, pero necesitaba una excusa para mirar a esa mujer con todo el odio que parecía sentir en ese momento y su pelo lo cubriría bien. Por lo visto Zeref era un hombre que no soportaba las órdenes.

—¿Estás arrepentido, Zeref? —volvió a preguntar ella.

—No, no lo estoy, y creo que de tener la oportunidad de nuevo, lo volvería a hacer, Maru.

—Es una falta de respeto hacia nosotros, hacia Natsu. Llevaba tiempo estudiando cómo proceder en esta operación. Nos encargaremos de ti más tarde, Zeref. Serás encerrado en la habitación del hambre —sentenció Erza. —Sabes cómo se pagan los actos de indisciplina. No lo vamos a pasar por alto.

Zeref asintió solemnemente.

—Natsu —prosiguió Jellal. —¿Esta es la asesina?

Lucy no podía verle la cara, pero sentía el poder de la mirada de ese hombre sobre su persona.

—Así es, Rix —contestó él con frialdad.

—¿Has entrado en su mente? ¿Es realmente un ser sin escrúpulos? Natsu alzó la barbilla y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo es, no tengo ninguna duda, pero todavía no me lo ha mostrado, Rix Jellal. Purehito la ha educado muy bien. Está mentalmente adiestrada y no permite que se metan en su cabeza.

—Pediste ante el Consejo _Wicca_**3 **que tú y Zeref —añadió Erza, —por haber estado íntimamente ligados a Rogue, fuerais los únicos responsables de la captura de estos dos individuos. ¿Debo de entender que a ti también se te fue de las manos? ¿Acaso no controlaste la operación? Sólo has vuelto con uno de ellos.

Lucy sonrió ante el tono autoritario e inflexible de aquella misteriosa mujer. ¿La matarían si dijese que el despiste de Natsu con Zeref se debía a que él se entretuvo demasiado con ella toqueteándola y asustándola en su habitación? ¿O si lo decía arrancarían todos en aplausos sonoros y humillantes tratándolo a él como un héroe?

Natsu miró el cuerpo magullado de Lucy y se reprochó a sí mismo el tiempo que había perdido con ella en la planta de arriba. Pero, es que sencillamente no lo había podido evitar. Su cuerpo lo llamaba como el imán al metal.

—Bien —prosiguió la mujer ante su silencio. —¿Crees que todavía puedes hacerte cargo de ella? ¿Crees que realmente nos puede ser útil para nuestras investigaciones y para desarmar a la sociedad de cazadores?

—Creo que hasta que no la doblegue, no podré sacar nada más de ella. Pero sí que nos es útil, y mucho. Ella tiene toda la agenda de contactos de su padre, sabe todos los procedimientos que siguen. Una vez tengamos localizados a todos los implicados, sólo nos hará falta desplegarnos para dar con ellos y detenerlos.

—Pero todos podemos beber de ella y descubrir qué es lo que nos oculta y qué sabe. ¿No es así? —preguntó Zeref mirándolo a él de reojo.

Natsu lo desafió con la mirada. Zeref no podía tocar un sólo pelo de Lucy, la mataría. Ese vanir estaba fuera de control por su afán de venganza. ¿Estaría él igual respecto a Lucy? ¿Perdería el control cuando estuviera con ella? Nada más de pensar lo que iba a disfrutar de su cuerpo se ponía tieso de nuevo.

—Zeref —dijo Jellal. —Tú has desobedecido el código de conducta vanir. Tu opinión ahora no cuenta.

Natsu sonrió para sus adentros. Jódete, cabrón.

—Jódete, cabrón —dijo Lucy entre dientes.

Los seis se irguieron a la vez en sus sillas al oír la contestación de Lucy. A Zeref la sangre se le fue a los ojos y enrojecieron por completo.

—Tranquilo, Zeref —dijo Natsu deteniéndolo con una mano. ¿Le habría leído el pensamiento? Curvó los labios en una media sonrisa. —La humana tiene la lengua muy larga... —explicó al Consejo con gesto nervioso. No tenía porqué justificarla, pero lo estaba haciendo.

—Ya lo vemos —observó Rix Jellal. —Y cuéntanos, Natsu, ¿cómo la castigarás?

—Para una humana como ella —explicó Natsu con tono afilado y despótico, —el convertirse en lo que ha odiado y ha ayudado a exterminar hasta ahora será el primer golpe. Puesto que sus barreras están bien ancladas, necesito que parte de esa energía en mantenerlas se disperse.

Los miembros de la sala seguían con expectación la explicación de Natsu.

—La tomaré como mi concubina.

La multitud allí reunida se echó a reír y a aplaudir.

—Vaya, Lucy —dijo la mujer llamada Erza. —Eso sí que tiene que dolerte, ¿no? Acostarte con tu peor enemigo, convertirte en su igual y para colmo traicionar a los tuyos. Yo no lo podría soportar —dijo con sinceridad. —Pero creo que a ninguna de las mujeres aquí reunidas nos das pena.

Lucy alzó la mirada hacia ella con sus ojos cholate desafiantes.

—Concubina... —dijo Jellal meditativo.

—Es una mujer orgullosa, Rix. Eso la humillará lo suficiente y me servirá para reducir sus defensas mentales —aclaró Natsu. —Quiero saber qué piensan de nosotros, no sólo lo que ha hecho. Con la sangre, sólo puedo descubrir sus acciones. Con su mente: sus patrones, sus ideales, sus futuras acciones como organización.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó Erza todavía mirando a Lucy. —¿Qué harás con ella cuando ya no te sirva?

—Bueno —contestó él con franqueza encogiéndose de hombros. —Es una puta, las putas siempre nos sirven, ¿no? No veo por qué tendríamos que matarla.

Los hombres se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Lucy lo miró de reojo y supo que, aunque Natsu la había protegido de los otros tres, él iba a ser el que le infligiría el peor de los castigos. Todavía no entendía por qué, pero había visto algo distinto en Natsu. Distinto al menos de los otros tres. Se había equivocado.

—Sí, déjamela a mí —gritó una voz entre la multitud.

—O a mí —exclamó otra.

—¿Por qué no a todos? —sugirió Natsu viendo cómo ella tensaba los músculos de su espalda. —Ella ha hecho mucho daño a los vanirios. Que todos los vanirios se desahoguen con ella, entonces. Más, yo seré el primero.

La sala rompió en aplausos y vítores de todo tipo. Natsu parecía un héroe de verdad. Tal y como ella sospechaba.

—Silencio —Erza alzó la mano y todos obedecieron. —Lucy, ¿qué te parece lo que ha deparado para ti Natsu?

Lucy agachó la cabeza y se echó a llorar en silencio. ¿Todavía le quedaban lágrimas? Toda la gente la miraba disfrutando de verla derrotada. Ni uno compasivo.

Ella alzó el mentón y dejó que todos vieran cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué te parecería a ti, Erza? —le preguntó con tanto valor que más de uno se quedó asombrado. —Te llamas así, ¿no? —le dijo con el mismo desdén. —Lo que nos diferencia a las mujeres de los hombres es que podemos ser compasivas hasta con nuestros enemigos. Está en nuestra naturaleza. ¿No te compadeces de mí? ¿Ninguna de aquí lo hace?

Erza tomó aire, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella. Hubo un murmullo entre los asistentes.

La vaniria se agachó para quedar a su misma altura y le tomó de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. Dejó caer su capucha y mostró su innegable belleza ante ella. Era una mujer de pelo escarlata, los ojos marrones rojizos y la boca carnosa y bien perfilada. La piel pálida le daba aspecto de fragilidad, pero sus facciones eran sexys y frías.

—¿Os compadecisteis de mis dos hijos cuando los secuestrasteis y los matasteis? ¿Dos niños inocentes? —le preguntó sin inflexiones en la voz. Lucy sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón.

—Yo soy inocente —susurró ella, —pero aunque me queráis hacer daño, todavía tengo suficiente corazón como para compadecerme de lo que dices que le hicieron a tus hijos. Nadie debería vivir algo así.

Erza apretó la mandíbula y toda la frialdad se reflejó en su mirada.

—¿Ves las copas vacías? —le preguntó en un tono neutro.

Lucy las miró y asintió.

—Iban a llenarse todas de tu sangre. Te íbamos a abrir y a dejar que te desangraras. Sí, íbamos a beber de ti e ibas a morir después de que nos lo hubieras revelado todo. Era el plan inicial.

—Pues entonces, matadme —replicó ella contundentemente.

—Pero no podemos decidirlo nosotros. Natsu es tu propietario —lo miró entornando los ojos— y, por lo visto, te quiere sólo para él. Una pena —chasqueó la lengua. —¿No le agradeces que te perdone la vida?

—¿La vida? —preguntó ella con sorna. —Si a vuestro modo de sobrevivir le llamáis vida, entonces pido que si hay algún dios allí arriba, me mate ahora mismo. No os conozco pero por lo poco que sé los vanirios sois crueles y abusivos. Me dais asco. No seré la puta de nadie y ninguno de vosotros me pondrá nunca una mano encima. Nunca... —se apoyó en una mano y se levantó para mirarla desde lo alto. —Decís que hay personas que os persiguen y que os matan sin escrúpulos. Yo he visto cómo ese vampiro de ahí —señaló enfurecida a Zeref, —ha matado a mi padre y a mi guardaespaldas sin ningún escrúpulo tampoco. Dos personas humanas —recalcó con los dos dedos de la mano en alto. —Sus vidas por las de tus hijos. Vamos dos a dos. ¿No es lo justo? Ahora sois iguales que esa gente a las que llamáis cazadores. Ya estáis en paz.

¿Lo creía de verdad? Por supuesto que sí. Su padre y su guardaespaldas eran inocentes. Igual que los dos niños de Erza. Por cierto... ¿Los vampiros podían tener hijos? Puede que Erza los tuviera antes de que la convirtieran...

El ambiente en el salón se espesó. Los vanirios endurecieron sus rasgos y Lucy pensó que estaban haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para no abalanzarse sobre ella y descuartizarla. Pero se aguantaban por respeto a Natsu. Él tenía cierto rango entre ellos.

Erza se levantó con la gracilidad de una serpiente y sonrió.

—Tienes muchas agallas, pequeña zorra —susurró a un centímetro de su garganta. La peli roja más alta que ella. —Y, además, eres muy buena actriz. Aquí no hay ningún vampiro, tú lo sabes muy bien. Somos vanirios y fuimos creados por los dioses para defender a la humanidad de los nosferátums y de los humanos como tú. Es una pena que decidieras decantarte por ser una asesina, Lucy —la miró con sincero respeto. —Con la energía de guerrera amazona que desprendes, creo que cualquier vanirio estaría dispuesto a que lo montaras por la eternidad. Más de uno te reclamaría para que te unieras a nosotros. Sin embargo, eres víctima de tus decisiones. Además —arqueó las cejas y sonrió con desdén mirándola a los ojos, —ya no importa porque... te van a montar de todos modos. De una forma u otra, hoy morirás.

Todos arrancaron en aplausos y Lucy se apretó más el pecho con el antebrazo para entrar en calor. Esa gente estaba obsesionada con el sexo. Debería sentirse intimidada, pero sólo sentía rabia por la impotencia de no poder demostrar su verdad. ¿Qué diferencia había entre los vampiros y ellos?

Erza dio media vuelta, caminó hacia su butaca y se sentó cubriéndose la cabeza de nuevo.

El Consejo miró a Natsu y movieron sus cabezas de arriba abajo. Le estaban dando el beneplácito para que se la llevara de allí, para que por fin hiciera con ella lo que le viniera en gana.

Natsu tomó a Lucy del codo y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Ella apenas tenía fuerzas para caminar. Por primera vez, Natsu se dio cuenta de lo duro que la habían tratado. Tenía el pómulo hinchado y amoratado, y el labio inferior, ese labio inferior delicioso, también tenía una ligera inflamación. Su muñeca estaba rota. Había lidiado con el dolor sin quejarse, sin mostrar debilidad. Una guerrera amazona.

Una mala guerrera amazona.

Una cruel, mala y asesina guerrera amazona.

No podía permitirse sentir arrepentimiento por nada de lo que le había hecho.

No, no lo iba a sentir.

—Vamos —le dio un tirón para que caminara junto a él.

—¿Adonde me llevas?

—Según muchas, te llevo al mismísimo cielo. Pero para ti puede que sea el purgatorio.

Cuando Natsu le sonrió, juraría que había visto cómo le enseñaba los colmillos. Ella agachó la cabeza y arrastró los pies hasta su purgatorio particular. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Iba a necesitar mucha fuerza para soportar a Natsu.

Caminaron por un pasillo tan y tan largo que parecía interminable. Cuando creía que ya habían llegado, unas escaleras de por lo menos doscientos peldaños ascendentes cortaron su camino.

Ella ya no podía dar un paso más. Las heridas de los pies le dolían demasiado, así que se apoyó en la pared justo debajo de una antorcha y cerró los ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —le preguntó disgustado.

—Ya no puedo caminar.

Natsu deslizó la vista por sus increíbles piernas hasta detenerlas en sus pequeños y femeninos pies. Tenía rojeces y heridas entre los dedos y algunas heriditas, hinchadas por la infección, a la altura de los talones.

—Continúa —le dijo él.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró como si estuviera vacío. —Te he dicho que no puedo, hijo de...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natsu le puso un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y con el otro le rodeó la cintura y parte de la espalda. La había cogido en brazos y levantado como si no pesara más que un saco de plumas.

—Como nuestra primera noche de bodas —dijo él de modo cínico.

—Sólo que yo nunca seré tu mujer —se tensó ella.

—No quiero que seas mi mujer. No querría a alguien como tú jamás —la miró de reojo. —Sólo quiero follarte.

Lucy estaba sorprendida por muchas razones. Sus palabras crudas no cuadraban con el modo en que la había alzado. La había tomado con suavidad, no del modo bruto e insensible que estaban utilizando con ella. Su cuerpo era caliente. Caliente era poco. Era una hoguera, por Dios bendito... Inconscientemente se acurrucó contra él y contra todos sus principios.

Así que la iba a tomar, quisiera o no. De repente sintió mucho frío. Estaba tan destemplada que necesitaba una manta para empezar a calentarse, y a falta de ella, estaba el cuerpo musculoso, duro y ardiente de Natsu.

Pero no estaba sorprendida por aquellas superficialidades, sino porque cada vez que él la tocaba, sentía una extraña sensación de cobijo. ¿Cómo era posible? El iba a aprovecharse de ella. Él creía que ella era su enemiga, que era una asesina. Le había hecho daño físicamente. ¿La trataría así de estar en otro contexto? ¿De darse otro tipo de situación completamente distinta a la que estaban viviendo? ¿Cómo podía pensar en esto estando en su situación?

Ella no quería olerle. No quería rozar su garganta con la nariz... Oh, qué bien olía. Olía a bosque y a algo parecido a Allure de Channel. Y a hombre. A hombre de verdad.

Ella no quería cerrar los ojos ni apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, pero lo hizo. Y lo hizo además sintiéndose plenamente relajada contra él. ¿Eran sus poderes? ¿Él no podía leerle la mente pero sí que podía incitarla a hacer lo que quisiera? ¿Era eso?

—¿Me estás induciendo a que me comporte así? —le preguntó ella sin poder despegarse de él. Le había puesto los brazos alrededor del cuello y hablaba con los labios pegados al lado derecho de su garganta.

Natsu la tenía tan dura que en cualquier momento podía matar a alguien con el botón del pantalón. La joven era dulce y provocativa a la vez. Lo hacía a propósito.

—¿Te golpeó Zeref en la cabeza y yo no me di cuenta? —le contestó él con una sonrisa.

¿Había sido eso una broma? ¿Estaba bromeando con ella? Qué surrealista parecía todo.

—De hecho, me habéis hecho muchas cosas, pero de momento todavía no me habéis bateado el cráneo —replicó ella. —Viendo lo brutos que sois, tarde o temprano lo haréis.

—Si sigues contestando a todo el mundo así, pronto alguien lo hará, no lo dudes. Tienes la lengua muy larga.

—Me estáis tratando muy mal y estáis siendo injustos conmigo —se le quebró la voz. —Tengo que defenderme...

Natsu tensó la espalda y se apresuró a subir los escalones. Cuanto antes llegara y antes la soltara en la cama, mucho mejor. Si seguía así con ella, la apretaría contra él y acabaría pidiéndole perdón por todo y lo peor era que no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Ella no era inocente.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas ya?

Lucy apartó la cabeza de su hombro y lo miró a los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres que deje?

—Deja de fingir. Deja de mentir. Asume lo que has hecho y paga por ello con toda la dignidad que te sea posible, la misma que hace que levantes la barbilla ante todos los demás. Si sigues aparentando que no has hecho nada, te muestras entonces como una zorra cobarde. Los vanirios detestan la cobardía. Prefiero verte como una zorra descarada y valiente —la miró a los ojos y alzó los hombros. —Merecerás más respeto y, además, me la pone más dura.

Lucy lo observó sin pestañear y replicó con voz fría y dura.

—¿Qué va a pasar cuando descubráis que no tengo nada que ver con lo que me explicáis? ¿Cómo vais a proceder cuando se demuestre que es la primera vez que os veo, que sé de vosotros y que ni mi padre ni yo estamos involucrados en cazas de nada ni de nadie? Nunca he matado a nada en mi vida. Jamás. No me gusta la violencia ni la extorsión ni las injusticias...

—No te cansas nunca ¿a qué no? —su pregunta no esperaba contestación.

Lucy apretó los labios y volvió a esconder su cara en su hombro, antes de ver cómo le volvía a temblar la barbilla por enésima vez. Era imposible. Abrazada a él, tal y como estaba, sentía asco de sí misma. Parecía que se estaba vendiendo. Pero su cuerpo actuaba por instinto. Necesitaba acoplarse al de Natsu. Y lo odiaba.

—Y no. No te estoy induciendo a que te comportes así —susurró él. —No me interesa que te sientas cómoda conmigo. De hecho, creo que estás intentando seducirme. Te estás vendiendo a mí, para que sea más gentil contigo, ¿verdad?

Ella volvió a tensarse, pero no se movió. La bilis se le removió en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué le importaba a ella si era gentil o no? Su vida ya no valía nada. Lo había perdido todo en unas horas. Su padre, su casa, su perro... el control sobre su vida.

Llegaban al final de la escalera, por fin. El olor embriagador de Lucy, le estaba nublando la razón. Abrió la puerta y palpó la pared hasta darle a un interruptor. Era el interior de la casa más sofisticada y de diseño que ella jamás había visto. Pero no era de habitaciones cuadradas, sino circulares. ¿Por qué? El techo tenía grandes ojos de buey y estaba pintado de color rojo. El suelo era de parqué oscuro y contrastaba con las paredes blancas de aquel salón. A mano izquierda, una cocina americana de última generación, de las inteligentes. Toda de marca, negra y metalizada. La nevera era inmensa.

A mano derecha, se extendía un salón tan amplio que sobraba espacio por todos lados. O tal vez porque sobraba espacio, parecía amplio. Una televisión plana Sony de 56 pulgadas, con Home Cinema, delimitaba la sala de estar. Alrededor, sofás de piel blanca con sus respectivos reposapiés. Y sobre los sofás, cojines negros y otros con rayas horizontales rojas y blancas. A mano derecha de la sala de estar, casi a un metro de distancia, había una chimenea de estilo moderno. A Natsu parecía gustarle bastante la tecnología y los coches caros como los Cayenne que había visto.

Los amplios ventanales que había en la casa eran negros completamente y a través ellos no se veía el exterior.

Él tuvo ganas de explicarle cosas de la casa como, por ejemplo, por qué todas las salas que iba a ver eran circulares. Pero ella no era una invitada ni tampoco era bienvenida, sino una rehén a punto de ser esclavizada para la eternidad.

Entre la cocina y la sala de estar, unas amplias escaleras subían a la planta de arriba. Y al final de la escalera había una mujer. Las escaleras eran de madera de... Un momento. ¿Una mujer?

—Juvia, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Natsu sonrojado.

Lucy lo miró. ¿Él podía sonrojarse? ¿Quién era ella? Repasó a la mujer de arriba abajo. Era preciosa. Pálida, de pelo largo y ondulado, y con los ojos azules inusualmente claros.

—¿Es ella? —dijo la chica con una voz dulce y seductora.

—Aha —asintió él. Juvia bajó las escaleras con la elegancia de alguien que se sabe hermosa y se paró enfrente de Lucy.

—Ahórrate los comentarios —le dijo Lucy. —Sé que me vas a decir que soy escoria, que te doy asco, que merezco que me torturen, me arranquen las uñas y me tiren de los pelos... Pero no soy quién creéis y, además, el sentimiento es recíproco.

Juvia dirigió la mirada a Natsu, con sorpresa. —Ponle un bozal —sugirió Juvia levantando una ceja. —Créeme. Lo haré —contestó él. —¿Va todo bien, hermanita? Sí, Lucy estaba en lo cierto. Eran hermanos. Juvia inspiró profundamente y exhaló con brusquedad. —Vengo a decirte que no apruebo lo que vas a hacer —le mantuvo la mirada sin ningún tipo de respeto.

—¿No lo apruebas? —dijo él sonriendo. —¿Y qué? —¿Recuerdas a _mamaidh_**4**?

Natsu palideció al oír las palabras de su hermana.

—Si la recordaras —continuó Juvia, —no harías lo que tienes pensado hacer y lo que es peor: si la mantienes a tu lado contra su voluntad, será un peligro para todos nosotros.

—No hay ningún peligro que temer. No saldrá nunca de nuestros condominios, Juvia.

—Es una mujer —cruzó los brazos y la revisó de pies a cabeza. —Nunca subestimes a una mujer humillada.

—Oh, por favor...

—El caso no es ése —resopló. —¿Quieres revivir lo que vivió mamá? ¿Vas a hacer el papel de Acnologia?

Un pesaroso recuerdo cayó sobre Natsu. Sin quererlo, su mente se desplazó en el tiempo, cuando él todavía era humano y sólo tenía siete años.

—¿Mamá, adonde te llevan estos hombres? —preguntó él mientras observaba a los hombres ataviados con faldas rojas, sandalias, escudos y chalecos de metal.

Juvia estaba cogida a su mano con los ojos llorosos y la cara manchada. Ella sólo tenía cuatro años.

—No te preocupes por mí, cariño —le contestó ella. —Esté donde esté, siempre cuidaré de vosotros. Siempre os querré con todo mi corazón.

Se agachó y los abrazó a los dos a la vez. Tras ella, muchas otras mujeres hacían lo mismo con sus pequeños.

Un hombre alto, de largas barbas y cabello negro azulado se acercó por la espalda de su madre.

—Vamos —le dijo mientras la agarraba posesivamente del brazo. —Déjame despedirme de ellos —rogó ella.

—Dejas de ser madre, dejas de ser esposa, ahora mismo sólo eres mi esclava —le espetó él mientras la miraba con lujuria.

—Acnologia, eres un cerdo traidor —dijo Natsu con su dulce voz de niño y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de odio.

—Tu madre es mi recompensa, por haber sido listo y ponerme del lado de los más poderosos, Nat —lo miró de pies a cabeza. —Pronto servirás a sus tropas, y tu hermanita de aquí a unos años...

—Déjalos en paz —gritó su madre.

Acnologia le dio una bofetada y la tiró al suelo. Natsu se le echó al cuello y lo golpeó varias veces en el cráneo. Pero Acnologia era un hombre muy grande, y las pequeñas manos de Natsu, aunque le pegaban con furia, no le hacían nada. Acnologia lo

agarró del pelo y lo tiró delante de él haciendo que su cuerpo de niño diera una voltereta por los aires.

—Mañana vendrán a por vosotros —dijo Acnologia mientras se llevaba a rastras a su madre.

—Mamá... No... Mamá...

Con estas palabras, ese hombre apartó a su madre de él y de su hermana, la subió a un carro mugriento y sucio y se la llevó al campamento romano.

La niebla del pasado se disipó y Natsu recuperó la noción del presente. Sacudió la cabeza queriendo hacer desaparecer el doloroso pasado detrás de él. Pero había cosas que siempre le perseguirían.

Natsu miró a Lucy y pareció meditar las palabras de su hermana.

Lucy le aguantó la mirada. Sentía curiosidad por saber dónde había ido Natsu en los últimos tres minutos que había permanecido con la mirada perdida.

—Vete, Juvia —le pidió él.

—No está bien. Ese comportamiento ensucia los valores de los vanirios —le recriminó dándole con el dedo índice en el hombro. —Castígala si quieres, pero no la ates a nosotros. Dale su merecido, mátala o déjala libre, pero no...

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó él apretando los dientes.

—Porque si te acuestas con ella y la transformas, no podrás vivir sabiendo que dependerá de ti eternamente. ¿Y qué pasará cuando encuentres a tu _cáraid_**5**? Sabes muy bien cuál es el tipo de relación que hay entre las parejas Vanirias. Ella no lo soportaría, y al final se convertiría en...

—Basta, Juvia —la mirada que le dirigió podía partir un muro de hormigón. —Eso es decisión mía.

—No tienes por qué sacrificarte así —le susurró ella mirándolo con tristeza. —Tú sabes que lo que vas a hacer no está bien. Tu corazón _keltoi_**6**, ya no sólo el vanirio, así te lo dice. ¿Acaso quieres hacer penitencia por ello? ¿Quieres auto flagelarte para sentirte mejor?

—No. Sólo quiero vengar a Rogue.

—Yo lo quería tanto como tú. Era como un hermano para mí y lo sabes. Pero puedes vengarte sin necesidad de cargar con la culpa y sin necesidad de cargar con ella. Tarde o temprano nos traicionaría. Entrégala al Consejo y ellos decidirán. Sólo hay que beber de ella y todo se revelará.

—La matarán —dijo él mirando a Lucy de reojo. —En el momento en que la prueben, la matarán.

—Y se supone que con eso pagaría, ¿no? —preguntó Juvia confundida. —¿No quieres que muera? Es lo mejor. Es una asesina.

—Convéncelo —le rogó Lucy a Juvia. —Matadme. Por favor, matadme.

Juvia alzó las cejas sonriendo a Natsu.

—¿Acaso eres el único que no ve lo que todos ven con claridad? Y tú, zorra —le dijo a ella con desprecio. —¿No vas a pelear por tu vida?

—No puedo pelear por algo que no controlo —contestó ella con severidad. —Y no puedo luchar cuando nadie me cree ni cuando estoy en inferioridad de condiciones. Por lo visto, vosotros ya habéis dictado sentencia, incluso antes de conocerme.

—Cállate ya —le dijo él. —Juvia, vete.

—Natsu, no lo hagas —le pidió ella.

—He dicho que te vayas.

Juvia se dirigió a la puerta malhumorada. La abrió y Lucy notó un fuerte olor a tierra mojada. A noche. ¿Estaban a pie de calle? ¿Qué hora debía de ser? ¿Las cinco o las seis de la madrugada?

Juvia giró la cabeza hacia ellos y le dijo:

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Adiós.

Natsu no se giró para verla. Oyó un portazo y empezó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la parte de arriba.

A Lucy se le aceleró el pulso. Dios mío, iba a pasar. Ella, ella... era virgen todavía y, como había dicho Natsu, él iba a acostarse con ella. Sin miramientos. Sin cuidados. Sin preliminares.

Las manos se le enfriaron y le empezaron a sudar. ¿Era un bajón de azúcar? Por favor, ésa era su única salvación. Y además no tenía insulina. Si se desmayaba a lo mejor él no haría nada con ella.

Natsu caminaba con ella en brazos, impasible. Frío como el granito. Se paró enfrente de una puerta metálica. Puso la mano sobre una pantalla de TFT pequeña que había al lado derecho y la puerta metálica se abrió. Entraron en una habitación completamente oscura. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejando la habitación absolutamente sellada y en penumbra.

Natsu susurró algo en algún idioma antiguo y pequeñas antorchas que estaban colgadas en la pared hicieron combustión e iluminaron toda la habitación. Era otra habitación circular e increíblemente grande. Con una gran cama colocada en el centro, de sábanas y cubrecamas negros, con cojines blancos y, bajo la cama, una alfombra gruesa de color rojo. Sólo había esa cama, esa grandiosa cama. Si había algo más en la habitación, Lucy no lo advirtió.

.

.

* * *

_**Vocabulario Vanir:**_

_**1 Rix: en celta gaélico significa "rey". **_

_**2 Maru: en el idioma celta significaba grande. Delante de nombres propios y sustantivos daba a entender la grandeza y la majestuosidad de una persona o cosa. **_

_**3 Wicca: palabra celta que da nombre a la tradición británica neo-pagana de magia y brujería.**_

_**4 Mamaidh: gaélico significa 'Mamá'. **_

_**5 Caraid: medios gaélico 'pareja'. **_

_**6 keltoi: sustantivo que significa 'Celtic'**_

* * *

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)  
Y si se molestaron en leer les agradezco.  
Dedicado a mi amiga Just me and my shadows por mi fic de Giotto c:  
Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

—Suéltame —Lucy empezó a reaccionar luchando con fuerzas contra él. Le golpeaba el pecho, tiraba de su pelo, pero Natsu no hacía caso de nada.

—Tranquila —le susurró. —Relájate, Lucy.

Su voz era música. Lucy dejó de pelear con él al instante y se quedó en sus brazos como si fuera una niña indefensa y confiada. Su voz...

—No, no me hagas esto, por favor... —dijo ella con los ojos humedecidos y tragando saliva.

—Deja de luchar —la dejó sobre la cama acomodando su bonito cuerpo sobre el colchón y colocando su cabeza sobre la almohada. —Esto iba a pasar por mucho que lo quisieras negar. Vamos a disfrutar los dos. No te haré daño. Puedes ser una asesina, pero yo no te haré daño en la cama. No me gusta hacerlo así. No disfruto.

—Natsu, te estás equivocando conmigo —tenía un nudo en la garganta. A él le enfurecía que ella luchara por su inocencia cuando todos sabían que era culpable.

—¿Cómo te he dicho que me llamaras? —gritó a un centímetro de su cara. —Soy tu amo —tomó sus muñecas y se las colocó sobre la cabeza.

Lucy no podía luchar, no podía pelear. Su cuerpo no la obedecía.

Natsu se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama y la miró detenidamente. Por todos los cielos. Esa mujer lo estaba mirando con terror, pero también con esperanza. Ella quería creer que él no era así.

Y tenía razón. Él no era así. Todavía no entendía muy bien por qué la reclamaba sólo para él o por qué tenía necesidad de someterla en la cama. ¿Por qué no retiraba la custodia personal de Lucy y la dejaba en manos del consejo como pedía Juvia? Ellos obtendrían la información y listos. Luego, adiós. Eso era ya suficiente castigo. La muerte de su mejor amigo, Rogue, por la de Lucy y Purehito. Lo justo.

¿Por qué quería hurgar tanto en la herida? ¿Acaso no era mejor acabar con ella rápidamente?

No, no era mejor. Desde el momento en que la había visto pegada a la ventana de su habitación, había sentido un deseo irrefrenable de colocarla debajo de él y abrirle las piernas. Y su olor... Ese era el olor por el que él podría volverse loco. Si ella fuese una buena chica, si no hubiese tenido nada que ver con la extorsión y la mutilación de los vanirios, él posiblemente, sólo posiblemente, podría reclamarla como su cáraid. Pero ella no era una buena chica. No, no lo era. Defendía con uñas y dientes su inocencia, pero luego no dejaba que él comprobara si decía la verdad.

¿Cabría la posibilidad de que Lucy supiese del deseo que él sentía por ella? ¿Y si lo estaba utilizando para que él fuese misericordioso con ella? ¿Deseo? No, eso no podía ser. Deseo de venganza, sí. Pero nada más. Aun así...

—Lucy —se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, inmovilizándole las piernas, —déjame entrar —quería entrar en su mente, quería darle la oportunidad de no convertirla y someterla a una vida de noches interminables y hambre eterna.

Lucy se tensó y abrió sus ojos color chocolate. Estaba tan asustada, pero su voz la relajaba.

Natsu intentó tocar sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, pero aquella bruma espesa y desconcertante seguía ahí. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal al descubrirlo? ¿Creía que ella iba a confiar en él lo suficiente como para abrirle su mente? No. No iba a confiar, porque si él entraba, vería que ella era culpable.

—Como quieras.

Salió de encima de ella y se puso de pie, a su lado. Ella lo miraba fijamente. No le quitaba el ojo. Natsu sonrió y cogió la parte baja de su camiseta negra y ajustada para quitársela por la cabeza.

Sin duda Natsu era el ideal de hombre de Lucy. Moreno, fuerte y hermoso.

Lucy repasó su torso con los ojos. No tenía vello. Estaba musculado de un modo que debería estar prohibido. Ni ápice de grasa. La piel bronceada, el pectoral esbelto, grande y fibroso. Los abdominales marcados como si fuera una tableta de chocolate. Los hombros increíblemente grandes, grandes y torneados. La cintura estrecha. Sólo tenía vello oscuro y rizado por debajo del ombligo, y descendía en línea recta hasta... Dios mío, el pantalón le iba a estallar. Los ojos verdes de Natsu la devoraban.

Lucy estaba débil y además desvalida en su cama. No podía mover los brazos desde que Natsu se los había puesto sobre la cabeza. Pero ver cómo la miraba Natsu, con qué deseo, con qué hambre, la hizo sentir ligeramente poderosa y aterrorizada a la vez.

Los bíceps se le marcaban sin apenas doblar el brazo. El antebrazo de Natsu era musculoso, salpicado con pelo negro, masculino y vigoroso.

Natsu se llevó las manos a la entrepierna y presionó la incomodidad que sentía.

Se arrodilló en la cama y fijó la vista en sus shorts blancos. —Quítatelos —le ordenó él con la voz ronca. Quería que ella participara. Quería que simulara que ella lo invitaba.

—No —susurró ella moviendo la cabeza.

—Lucy... —su voz bajó una octava, cubrió uno de sus pechos con la mano abierta. —Quítatelos.

Ella sintió el calor abrasador sobre su piel. No quería sentir placer, pero el calor se concentró en su entrepierna y la parte interna de su vulva empezó a palpitar.

Cegada por el deseo de sentir el contacto de Natsu, ella bajó los brazos hasta la parte superior de sus braguitas. Introdujo los pulgares y los deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedarse desnuda. Estaba horrorizada por su comportamiento pero su cuerpo, por lo visto, tenía vida propia.

A Natsu le empezó a palpitar el corazón descontroladamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía un chico virgen. Se sentía igual de emocionado.

Los rizos de la entrepierna de su esclava aparecieron como si fuera el primer amanecer que pudiera disfrutar en siglos. Inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos. La erección que sólo el olor íntimo de Lucy le provocó fue demasiado brusca y agitada para su autocontrol.

Lucy lo miraba con ojos de deseo, mientras se bajaba las braguitas hasta las rodillas. Pero lo hacía inconscientemente, con lentitud como si sus manos no le pertenecieran.

Ella era demasiado bonita. Demasiado tierna para un bruto como él. Los colmillos estallaron en su boca y un rugido victorioso emergió de su garganta. Mientras le apretaba el pecho con una mano, dirigió la otra mano a la tela que se deslizaba por las pantorrillas y la rasgó por completo. Aquella era la única prenda de vestir que ella se había llevado. Ya no tenía nada.

Lucy se asustó ante su reacción tan salvaje y empezó a respirar agitadamente, saliendo del trance de deseo que esperaba que hubiese sido inducido. Deslizó sus ojos ante su desnudez y se derrumbó. Estaba perdida.

Natsu se erguía a su lado como un animal a punto de montar a su hembra. La miraba como un loco posesivo y ella nunca había tenido relaciones ni con locos ni con posesivos ni con nadie del sexo opuesto. Nunca se había sentido atraída por ningún hombre. La humillaba darse cuenta de que Natsu, su enemigo, su secuestrador, tenía ese poder sobre ella.

A lo mejor era porque todavía quería creer que Natsu no era lo que parecía. Sin embargo, ahora parecía alguien fuera de control.

—Desabróchame el pantalón, ramera —le pidió clavándole la mirada en la entrepierna.

—Vete a la mierda, monstruo... —le gritó ella luchando contra el deseo de hacerlo. Ese insulto podía con ella. Demasiado duro, demasiado hiriente.

Él soltó un taco y un gruñido y le enseñó los colmillos. Se puso de pie, se desabrochó el cinturón y lo tiró sobre la cama. Rompió y desgarró su pantalón como había hecho con los shorts de Lucy, que yacían ahora en el suelo, rotos por completo.

Su pene largo, grueso como su muñeca y palpitante, se irguió hasta su ombligo. Ella no entendía mucho sobre tamaños ni tipos, pero el suyo debía de ser de los inmensos. ¿Cuánto mediría? ¿Veinticinco centímetros? ¿Algo así podía entrar en ella? Era demasiado grande. Parecía un semental. Una mata de pelo, cubría la parte superior de su pubis. Aquel falo era de piel oscura como su cuerpo bronceado y se le marcaban las venas. El glande, de un rosa pálido, estaba húmedo y sobresalía como algo que pidiera libertad a gritos.

Con cada vistazo rápido que él le echaba a su cuerpo, aquello parecía crecer y crecer.

—Te dije que me llamaras amo —subió a la cama y la miró desde arriba, de pie, como un guerrero sexual.

Ese hombre era espléndido en su desnudez. Sus piernas estaban tan fornidas v tenía los músculos tan delineados y grandes que bien podrían ser las piernas de un jugador de fútbol. Y su cara... podía dar miedo, pero no a ella. Sus labios, sus ojos, sus pómulos, su nariz... una cara masculina, pero llena de vulnerabilidad, como la de un niño. Eso era lo que la desarmaba. Él quería luchar por ser agresivo, pero alguien con un rostro angelical como ése no podía ser tan malo. ¿O sí?

Lucy tendría que cambiar sus gustos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntó ella con la voz ahogada por la conmoción. —¿Eres un monstruo de verdad? ¿Quieres asustarme?

Pero Natsu no le respondió. Hacía rato que quería clavarse en ella, hasta lo más hondo, hasta donde su cuerpo le dejara llegar, y más aún. Esa mujer podía ser su perdición.

Su olor femenino era pura tentación. Su cuerpo como el de una sirena y su mirada, por los Atalayas1, lo estaba derritiendo. Derretía el hielo que había forjado alrededor de su corazón para que nadie como ella llegara nunca a cautivarle.

Ella era una asesina. Lucy, asesina y él, un monstruo. Podrían completarse.

Ahora iban a ponerse las cartas sobre la mesa. Ella tendría que admitir lo que él descubriera y él disfrutaría de su rendición. ¿Disfrutaría?

—Sí, Lucy —dijo él con su aterciopelada voz. —Soy un monstruo y, a diferencia que tú, yo no lo niego. Déjame que te lo demuestre.

Se arrodilló delante de su cuerpo y le puso las manos debajo de las rodillas. Las dobló hacia arriba haciendo que flexionara las piernas y las separó un palmo para ver mejor sus partes más íntimas. Ella estaba expuesta ante él. Su sexo se abrió para él.

—No —intentó cerrar las piernas resistiéndose a su íntima exploración.

Los labios internos de su vulva estaban hinchados, húmedos y palpitantes.

—Joder —dijo él complacido mientras se masajeaba el pene de arriba abajo, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Lucy. —Ya estás lista.

—No, Natsu. No... No lo estoy... Yo nunca... —ahora sí que estaba realmente aterrorizada.

—Chist... —le dijo él colocándose entre sus piernas. —Cálmate. Vas a estar bien. Te he dicho que no te haría daño.

Lucy intentó apartarlo poniéndole las manos en el pecho, empujando para sacárselo de encima. Quería detenerlo, decirle que ella era virgen. Tenía miedo. Él podía matarla con algo así, podría desgarrarla.

Natsu palideció al sentir las manos de ella sobre su cuerpo, a la altura de su corazón. No había sido una caricia, sino un movimiento de rechazo absoluto, pero el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel lo bloqueó.

—No —le dijo él con voz peligrosamente dócil y respirando nervioso. Las manos le quemaban. —No me toques...

Le agarró las muñecas, cogió el cinturón del pantalón que había dejado sobre la cama y con brusquedad, le ató las muñecas a los barrotes de la cama. No quería el contacto de sus manos para nada. Eso lo debilitaba y le hacía perder el norte. Y no quería preguntarse por qué.

—No quiero que me toques... —hizo los nudos con fuerza. —Yo me encargaré de ti, pero no me toques —no soportaría esas manos culpables de matar a su mejor amigo encima de su piel.

Ella soltó un grito seco al sentir la presión en la muñeca. Empezó a temblar. La había inmovilizado. Ahora sentía más miedo que en todas las horas anteriores desde que lo vio en su habitación. Sí que era cruel. Había perdido toda la bondad del niño que ella quería ver en su cara. Entre Zeref y él no había diferencias. ¿Por qué había creído que sí las había?

—Natsu —dijo ella apretando la mandíbula. —Estoy atada. Será mi pri... primera vez —le suplicó piedad con los ojos.

Natsu dejó caer las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Lucy y se echó a reír con ganas. Cada carcajada se clavaba en su alma inocente.

—Serás mentirosa —contestó él mirándola con rabia. —¿A quién quieres engañar? Sales con ese tipo, Bora —lo dijo con tanto asco que él mismo se sorprendió.

Lucy se asustó cuando él pronunció su nombre.

—¿Intentas ponerme cachondo con eso de que eres virgen? Cada noche te abres de piernas para él, pero él... —rozó la hendidura de ella de arriba abajo con la cabeza de su pene— él no es como yo.

Lucy se tensó ante esa caricia atrevida y Natsu frunció el ceño.

—Si de verdad eres virgen, déjame entrar en tu cabeza para verlo.

—Enséñame cómo podría hacerlo... —estaba desesperada. —Yo quiero dejarte entrar pero tú no puedes y no sé por qué...

Natsu la escuchaba mientras seguía frotándose contra ella. La textura de Lucy le hacía perder la cabeza. Intentó concentrarse en ella de nuevo y entrar en su mente. Pero de nuevo, la puerta estaba cerrada. Era un muro de hormigón enorme lo que les separaba.

—Ya no te doy más oportunidades —afirmó con frialdad, irritado por no poder entrar.

—No, Natsu... Bora es... es mi...

—Ya sé lo que es... —le gritó. —Lo sabemos todo sobre ti. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a él ahora? —hundió su cara en su pelo e inspiró profundamente. —¿Vendría a rescatarte?

Lucy sentía un ardor profundo a la altura del ombligo, y bajaba hasta concentrarse allí donde él la rozaba.

—Si se la pidiera, él vendría, porque es mucho más hombre que tú... Pero tú le matarías. Y su vida vale más que la tuya, te lo aseguro, pedazo de animal... —gritó ella.

Natsu volvió a levantar su cara para mirar su boca. Había decisión en esos pozos verdes que la vigilaban. Está defendiendo a otro hombre. Odiaba oír aquello. Odiaba ver que Lucy protegía a otro con tanta vehemencia.

—Que la mía, seguro —se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de sus caderas, las levantó apretándolas con ansia y él acomodó la punta de su pene en su entrada. —Y que la tuya también. Pero te aseguro que no vale más que la de Rogue ni que la de los hijos de Erza. Ojo por ojo.

Con un movimiento directo y seco la penetró de una sola embestida. No por completo. Ella era muy estrecha y, además, se había encontrado con una barrera en el camino que había hecho retroceder la penetración, pero que había logrado derribar con una fuerte presión.

Lucy gritó intentando mover las piernas, apartándolo de ella, queriendo que él saliera. Sentía que se estaba partiendo en dos. Santo Dios, qué dolor... Sólo sus hombros y su cabeza estaban tocando la cama. Su espalda y sus caderas se elevaban a cuatro palmos del colchón dibujando un arco perfecto. Natsu la sostenía así.

Se echó a llorar tan afligidamente que intentó esconder el rostro entre su brazo y la almohada, pero parecía que a cada espasmo que hiciese al coger aire, ese monstruo se clavaba más en ella.

Su primera vez. Era su primera vez. Y estaba con un vampiro.

Natsu se quedó blanco. Si lo pinchaban no iban a sacarle sangre. Estaba sorprendido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó doblar las rodillas para bajar el cuerpo de Lucy poco a poco. No iba a salir todavía, le haría más daño, pero podía modificar la posición de sus cuerpos. Dirigió los ojos para ver la zona donde ellos dos estaban encajados. A él todavía le faltaba por meterle la mitad.

Aquello no era posible. Bora la iba a ver cada noche. Eso decía Zeref, eso habían investigado. Ella no podía ser virgen. Pero, le había dicho la verdad, no tenía experiencia con los hombres. ¿Pero es que los hombres de Barcelona no tenían ojos? Si él la hubiera visto, habría hecho todo lo posible por seducirla. Si hubiese sido humano...

No la había seducido y, además, la había penetrado cuando todavía tenía que estar más lubricada. Pero él no le iba a hacer el amor. Él se la iba a follar, eso le había dicho tan cruda y duramente. Y además su comodidad, a él no debía importarle. Pero descubrió que sí le importaba. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mezquino? Los vanirios keltoi veneran a las mujeres, no les hacen daño, y menos les arrebatan la inocencia de ese modo. Ni siquiera la había inducido a que se excitara con él.

Pero ella era... una mala persona... ¿No? No importaba. No era justificable.

—Salte de mí, monstruo hijo de puta —pidió Lucy completamente partida en dos y con el ceño fruncido de dolor. Ya no le quedaba dignidad.

Natsu tomó aire y se salió apenas unos milímetros, pero entonces se perdió en el hilo de sangre que cayó sobre la sábana. Tarta de queso con fresas. Almizcle. Calor. Deseo. Lucy. Su primera vez. Ella era suya. Suya.

Una oleada de posesión le recorrió las entrañas. Intentó tranquilizarse, intentó salirse, pero a Lucy le dolía. ¿Por qué debía hacerla caso? El iba a conseguir abatir sus barreras mentales. No podía salirse, no ahora. Si conseguía provocarle un orgasmo con él en su interior, ella liberaría parte de la energía que utilizaba para erigir las barreras telepáticas. Él podría entrar.

Lucy no podía creer que Natsu saliese sólo porque ella se lo pedía. Él era tan grande... y la había desvirgado con mucha rudeza. Pero parecía que sí iba a hacerle caso, que sí iba a salirse... Pero no. Tenía razón: Natsu no iba a ceder. Los ojos se le habían enrojecido y estaban nublados por el deseo y la lujuria.

—Si haces lo que te digo, Lucy —le contestó él con voz gutural, —el dolor cesará. Eras virgen. No me habías mentido —reconoció con la voz enronquecida. —Pero, ahora ya no lo eres —sí, claro. Ya no lo era, gracias a él, pensó orgulloso Natsu.

—Para —le pidió mientras se ahogaba con las lágrimas, irritada consigo misma por suplicarle a un animal.

Natsu sintió asco de sí mismo. La venganza no era tan dulce como él suponía.

—Lucy... yo... —él quería, pero no podía disculparse. No sabía hacerlo. Tomó aire y decidió acabar lo que había empezado. Obtendría la información que necesitaba y la convertiría. —Sólo déjame entrar un poco más —impulsó las caderas con cuidado hacia delante y se introdujo unos centímetros más. Notó que ella lo quería rechazar. —Estás tan cerrada —se cernió sobre ella y aplastó su pecho contra el de ella andándola en la cama. —Déjame un poco más... — empujó con sus caderas.

—No, me haces mucho daño... —gritó ella con la cara llena de lágrimas, luchando por liberar las muñecas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Maldita sea —se lamentó sinceramente. Ya no quería causarle más dolor. Al menos si ella se relajara. —Queda poco... Y un poco más... —se había introducido por completo.

El interior de Lucy lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de eyacular. Ella era cálida y acogedora. Y estaba completamente quieta, pero su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

—Ya está, Lucy —la miró a los ojos. Por Odín, ella estaba abatida de verdad. Ya no lo miraba con esperanza de encontrar algo bueno en el fondo de sus ojos. Ahora su mirada hacia él era fría, letal y vacía. No le sentó bien descubrirlo.

Lucy quería preguntarle por qué hablaba con ella en la cama o por qué le explicaba lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué quería tranquilizarla con esas palabras? ¿Por qué? A él le daba igual lo que ella pensara y se sintió tonta al pensar que sí que podía importarle. Se sintió tonta por haber pensado alguna vez que había algo de luz en el negro interior de Natsu.

La cara de Natsu estaba tensa. No podía continuar si ella se quejaba, ya le había hecho daño suficiente. No lo iba a hacer con ninguna mujer y él estaba dejándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

Deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y ella se envaró.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Déjame, Lucy —le pidió él apoyando su frente en el hombro de ella, respirando costosamente. —Esto hará que no te duela. Sólo déjame acariciarte...

En realidad conocía un montón de juegos preliminares que hacían que la primera vez de una chica fuera muy placentera. Pero se había cegado con ella, y había querido evitar los preliminares. Ahora estaba arrepentido. De haber sabido que ella era virgen, habría sido muy diferente. ¿Arrepentido? Pues sí. Ninguna mujer debería sufrir ese trato en su primera vez, aunque esa mujer fuese Lucy.

Llegó al triángulo de rizos rubios y deslizó el dedo corazón entre la hendidura.

Tocó inevitablemente el punto donde ellos estaban tan íntimamente unidos, donde él estaba tan placenteramente tenso como una lanza enterrado en ella. De visualizar esa imagen, creció un poquito más en su interior.

Lucy siseó del dolor. Esa mujer lo percibía todo. Iba a ser una amante excelente. Amante no, concubina, tuvo que obligarse a recordar.

Ella ya no lloraba abiertamente, lo hacía en silencio.

Abrió la palma sobre el triángulo dorado, marcándolo como suyo y cambió de dedo. El pulgar se deslizó en círculos sobre su clítoris, mientras que el corazón le separaba un poco los labios vaginales y los frotaba. Natsu tocaba y palpaba con el pulgar la protuberancia que sabía que dispararía su placer.

Lucy sintió que se relajaba, pero ella no quería relajarse. Natsu estaba concentrado en ella. Todavía no se había movido desde que se había sumergido en su interior hasta el final. La miraba a la cara con una intensidad propia de un felino a punto de comerse a su presa. Lucy sentía toda la envergadura de Natsu dentro de ella. Todo su peso y su altura sobre ella. Lo sentía caliente e intimidante. Cernió la mirada en los ojos de Natsu, que la miraba de igual modo y, por un momento, por un segundo intensamente turbador, el mundo se paralizó y ambos fueron plenamente conscientes el uno del otro. Como si realmente encajaran a la perfección como pareja, como hombre y mujer. La sensación fue tan inquietante y contradictoria que Lucy tuvo que apartar la mirada de él.

Ese hombre cruel y vanidoso se había metido en su interior como si realmente fuera su amo y ahora la miraba como un tesoro digno de proteger. No la iba a engañar. Ella se violentó e intentó apartarse cuando él empezó a acariciarla con más intensidad.

Su cuerpo se tensaba. Podía sentir una humedad latente recorriendo su útero para dar encuentro al miembro de Natsu. Ya estaba lubricando. Su clítoris, hinchado, duro y resbaladizo. Era inevitable si él seguía acariciándola de ese modo. ¿Por qué su cuerpo le traicionaba así con el vampiro?

Él respiraba entrecortadamente y apretaba la mandíbula. Ya podía empezar a deslizarse. Ya podía obtener lo que quería de ella.

Natsu colocó la mano libre para apresar la cintura de Lucy. Se deslizó hacia fuera casi por completo para luego volver a introducirse en una larga e interminable embestida.

Lucy gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Los músculos de ella se distendían poco a poco dejando que él llegara donde deseara. Lucy apretó los dientes y tiró de la correa del cinturón. Aquel dedo hiperactivo le estaba haciendo estragos. No paraba de moverse y ella cada vez estaba más resbaladiza. Y más avergonzada por la respuesta de su cuerpo.

—Buena chica —le dijo él embistiéndola más intensamente. —Haré que te guste, ya lo verás.

¿Por qué no se callaba y la dejaba tranquila?

El placer de estar dentro de ella era algo nuevo para Natsu. En sus largos años de vida había tenido miles de relaciones con mujeres, pero nada se asemejaba a lo que era estar con Lucy. Ella intentaba aceptarlo aunque él fuera su enemigo. Quería dejarle pasar y eso a él lo tenía loco. ¿Todavía confiaba en él? Si levantaba la mirada y la veía a ella todavía con esperanzas de encontrar algo bueno en él, no la compartiría con los demás. Si veía en esos desgarradores ojos cafés que lo miraban un poco de fe en él, no la entregaría al clan. Se la quedaría él y punto.

¿Pero de verdad habría hecho algo así? ¿De verdad hubiera sido capaz de dejar a una mujer en manos de grupos de vanirios sexualmente descontrolados? El todavía tenía autocontrol, aunque entendería que Lucy no lo creyera en ese momento, pero no estaba seguro del control de los demás. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por su seguridad? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de mantenerla con vida? ¿Por qué se ponía enfermo sólo con pensar en que otros la tocaran y le hicieran daño?

Perdió el hilo de los pensamientos cuando ella soltó un gemido ronco. Bien. Empezaba a gustarle lo que él le hacía y eso lo complacía. Dejó de excitarla con el dedo y pasó esa mano por detrás de las caderas para apresar las nalgas con las dos manos y levantarlas hacia él.

Ella cerró los ojos. Dios, así lo sentía. Como se clavaba más profundamente... ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar? Lucy no podía creer que aquel acto fuera tan intenso. Si seguía así, arrasaría todo lo que encontrara por su paso. La arrasaría a ella.

Natsu iba a verlo todo rojo en cuestión de segundos. El ritmo era incendiario, le quemaba por dentro y por fuera.

Lucy quería reprimir sus gemidos apretando los labios, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él, pero era incapaz. Empezaba a gemir descontroladamente. Natsu, a pesar de su crueldad, se había apoderado de su cuerpo y ella debía ser honesta y ceder a ello. No tenía ningún control.

Él abusaba de ella. Abusaba de su experiencia para darle más placer del que jamás se había imaginado, abusaba de su cuerpo más grande para poder cernirse al suyo más pequeño, abusaba de su poder para dominarla y hacer que ella lo deseara. Porque Lucy lo deseaba como el aire para respirar. Y su anhelo lo tenía que estar provocando ese vampiro crudo y duro que tenía sobre ella porque, si no era así, si su reacción no estaba siendo inducida, si esa reacción era natural... entonces ella tenía un grave problema. Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Desde que lo había visto, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su contacto, a su mirada, a sus palabras hirientes... Natsu la estaba saboteando, la estaba obligando a sentir.

Le quemaba la vagina, el bajo vientre, la piel... Quería romper el cinturón y agarrarse ella misma al cabecero de la cama. No iba a aguantarlo mucho más. Pronto llegaría al clímax.

Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Cerró los ojos para centrarse en las sensaciones de sentirlo a él dentro de ella, moviéndose ahora de dentro hacia fuera, ahora en círculos, ahora más rápido, luego lento y profundo. El dolor aparecía como un pequeño eco al final de cada embestida, pero se mezclaba con el placer. El conjunto que formaban ambas sensaciones era turbador.

Miró a Natsu un instante. Era tan hermoso. Y era tan cruel. Y ya no aguantaba más.

—Para, por favor... —pidió ella contra su hombro. Era lo único que acertó a susurrar, su cerebro apenas funcionaba. Estaba entregada al acto sexual que Natsu le infligía. Sentía que iba a desmayarse.

—No puedo... Yo no... Lo siento, Lucy, pero no puedo... —alargó los colmillos y las pupilas se le dilataron. ¿Cómo iba a detenerse ahora sumido en el placer más tormentoso y sensual que había sentido jamás?

Estaba fuera de sí. La embistió con más rudeza. La cama bamboleaba de un lado al otro. Él estaba encajado hasta el límite: el glande tocaba el cérvix de ella y lo estimulaba.

—No, Natsu. Creo... creo que voy a... —tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar a pleno pulmón.

—Sí... —le susurró él abriendo los labios sobre el pulso de su garganta. —Vamos Lucy—la animó moviendo las caderas más rápido. —Déjate llevar... Va a ser bueno, ya verás...

—No —gritó. —Por Dios...

Ella tensó la espalda arqueándola por completo, elevó las caderas para encontrarlo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás lanzando un largo gemido. Se estaba corriendo.

Natsu perdió el control. Sintió cómo los músculos de ella lo engullían hacia dentro, como se contraían y lo apretaban masajeándolo hasta volverle loco. Llegó al orgasmo con ella. Mientras la cabalgaba rugió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Abrió la boca, miró el cuello expuesto de Lucy y le clavó los dientes aprovechando el largo orgasmo que sentían los dos. Ella era suya en cuerpo y mente.

Lucy gimió y sintió un placer doloroso que recorría su entrepierna, el interior de su estómago, sus pechos y la zona sensible del cuello de la que Natsu bebía. Oh, Dios, no... Estaba encadenando otro orgasmo y él no dejaba de moverse. Sintió cómo el líquido caliente de Natsu, le llegaba al estómago, llenaba todo el conducto mezclándose con su propio calor. De repente, unas estrellitas blancas aparecieron bajo sus párpados, después unos puntos negros. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Iba a perder el conocimiento? ¿Podía ser un bajón de azúcar? ¿Se moría? ¿Natsu le provocaba todo eso? Cerró los ojos y dejó de gemir mientras caía al vacío.

Cuando Natsu empezó a beber, su cuerpo exento de calor humano y su corazón que no había palpitado nunca así por nadie enloquecieron. Con una mano la agarró de la nuca para beber mejor de ella, con la otra amarraba su cintura mientras seguía embistiéndola con penetraciones lentas y profundas. Sentía que la piel se le erizaba, que se elevaba de la cama con Lucy... Asombrado descubrió que lo estaba haciendo, que eso estaba pasando. Su poder había estallado al probar su sangre, dulce y caliente, y ahora estaban levitando sobre la cama y no flotaban hasta el techo porque ella estaba cruelmente atada a los barrotes del cabecero como si fuera una prostituta a la que le gustaran esos juegos eróticos avanzados.

Lucy tenía el cuello echado para atrás y su larga y bonita melena, caía como una cascada dorada en dirección a las almohadas.

Natsu empezó a percibir imágenes de la vida de Lucy. Eran secuencias algo borrosas, pero no había duda de lo que revelaban.

Sus recuerdos empezaban a la edad de siete años... Una noche empezaron a pincharla, la diagnosticaron diabetes del segundo tipo. Venía un hombre mayor a su casa, un hombre que a tenor de las imágenes acabó tomándole cariño...

Lucy practicando natación. Era una niña deportista y en el colegio, tenía buenos amigos. Se llamaban Levy y Laxus. Crecieron juntos, se querían como hermanos...

Vio otra imagen de Purehito mirándola sin ningún interés. Él le decía que ella había sido la culpable de la muerte de su madre, Elena. Él no la quería. Y ella a él tampoco. Había aprendido a ser indiferente hacia él, a no luchar por su aprobación o por su cariño. El corazón de su padre estaba cerrado para ella y ella se resignó a no reclamarlo... Purehito no quería a su hija. Y pensar que la habían tomado para hacer sufrir a ése cabrón...

Lucy estaba triste por la muerte de su doctor, Yajima. Un hombre mayor, pero bondadoso a los ojos de ella. Un hombre que parecía quererla realmente...

Con diecisiete años, Lucy era ya una belleza reclamada por todos los ojos masculinos que se posaran en ella. Había aprendido varios idiomas y Purehito le ofreció un puesto de trabajo en su empresa. Al ser políglota podría desempeñar el papel de vínculo de relaciones externas de la empresa. Y así fue. Ella creía trabajar para una organización que se encargaba de suministrar material de quirófano a los hospitales, así como sustancias para recuperar a una mayor velocidad a los que salían de los postoperatorios. Era muy eficiente. Tenía un muy buen sueldo, y además... además creía firmemente en lo que hacía. No tenía ni idea de lo que era realmente Newscientists. Ni de las actividades reales de su padre y de sus trabajadores. Para ella, Purehito era el ingeniero, el inventor de todas esas máquinas. Y ella vendía y exportaba todo el material...

Lucy ya era mayor de edad. Estaba en la verbena de San Juan con sus dos amigos y ella les decía que quería ser pedagoga. Que iba a estudiar la carrera, quería enseñar valores y moralidad en las escuelas, trabajar con los niños desde bien pequeños...

Apretó más los labios entorno a su yugular, pero empezó a beber delicadamente esta vez más.

Los cuatro años siguientes, ella crecía en madurez y belleza, pasando las mañanas en la empresa, las tardes en la universidad, y las noches en su casa esperando a que un nuevo doctor llamado Bora, la visitara y la pinchara...

Bora el doctor. ¿Bora el doctor? No podía ser. La pinchaba todas las noches. Le sacaba una gota de sangre de sus dedos y miraba el nivel de azúcar en su sangre. Maldita sea, aquella noche la había pinchado también, por eso él había detectado su olor a kilómetros de distancia. No había ninguna sirvienta que oliera así. Sólo ella.

Lucy recogiendo un cachorro de huskie en las carreteras de la Conrería. Era Plue.

Una última conversación. Con Levy, con Bora... Ella iba a marcharse, estaba harta de la constante vigilancia de su padre. Él estaba obsesionado con ella. Bora le aconsejó que hablara con Purehito. Levy la llamó para decirle que habían decidido pasar el verano con ella en Londres...

Londres... Una oferta de trabajo. Un proyecto en una universidad. Ella se iría a vivir a Londres y dejaría de trabajar en Newscientists...

El cuerpo de Lucy yacía lánguido entre sus brazos. Peso muerto y frío. Natsu le acariciaba el pelo, en un gesto reflejo e inconsciente.

Desclavó los dientes de ella y la miró horrorizado. Todavía seguía deslizándose en su interior, sus caderas seguían impulsándose en su interior. Lucy estaba blanca, ojerosa y tenía los labios morados. Derrotada. Su sangre había sido un manjar. Ella era sabrosa y adictiva hasta la saciedad. La miró consternado. ¿Qué había hecho con ella? Ahora eran sólo movimientos lánguidos. Salió de ella poco a poco, y cuando lo hizo sintió cómo si parte de su cuerpo, de su alma, se fuera con ella. Ya no era el mismo.

La conciencia de lo que habían hecho con ella (sobre todo él) le hizo sentirse el ser más indeseable y ruin de toda la tierra. ¿Se podía errar tanto con alguien como había hecho él con la joven y preciosa mujer que yacía inconsciente en su cama?

Ella le había vuelto a decir la verdad. No tenía nada que ver con la persecución de los vanirios. Creía trabajar para una empresa con fines benéficos para la salud pública. No quería a su padre. Él no la quería a ella tampoco. ¿Cómo podía ser que un hombre no sintiese afecto por un ángel como Lucy? Ella era buena, buena de corazón.

Si Lucy hubiese estado al tanto de lo que Purehito y el resto de las sociedades secretas hacían con ellos, seguramente los habría denunciado. Pondría la mano en el fuego por ella. Ahora lo haría. Después de haber visto su interior, su corazón. Era una luchadora, una guerrera que peleaba por sus principios y que denunciaba las injusticias.

Pero del mismo modo en que Natsu la creía en ese momento, ahora... Ahora ella conocía a los vanirios. Y los temía y los odiaba profundamente. Les tenía pánico y a él más que a nadie.

Estaba enferma. Era diabética y ahora sabía que no les había dicho nada y que esperaba caer tarde o temprano por la falta de insulina. No les había mencionado nada sobre su enfermedad. No le extrañaba que prefiriese morir a convertirse en algo tan brutal como él le había enseñado que podía llegar a ser un vanirio.

Natsu rozó su mejilla con la yema de los dedos y limpió una lágrima que débilmente caía en dirección a la almohada. No la había acariciado antes. Lo que él deseó, lo tomó como un auténtico carroñero y no paró hasta dejarla sin reservas. No había utilizado preliminares. Hizo movimientos negativos con la cabeza. El era una bestia y ella era suave como la seda, como la piel de un bebé. Menuda pareja. La bella y la bestia.

¿Por qué no había podido entrar en su mente antes? ¿Qué significaba esa niebla espesa que había en su memoria? No entendía lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, ni por qué no lo había dejado entrar. Si Lucy no tenía poderes mentales, si Purehito no le había enseñado a desarrollar aquellas facultades en su defensa, eso sólo pasaba con los que estaban medicándose para solventar problemas neurológicos. Pero no había recuerdos ni pensamientos dentro de su cabeza que hicieran mención a algún problema mental.

Y su sangre estaba tan deliciosa... y era tan relajante que sólo le apetecía echarse a su lado y dormir con ella. Aquella idea sí que no era normal. Algo iba mal.

Natsu sentía un sopor profundo que lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos. ¿Tomaba Lucy alguna otra medicación para conciliar el sueño? Pero no había nada en su memoria que demostrara esa cábala. Debía espabilarse.

Puso los dedos índice y corazón a la altura del pulso de su cuello. Dios, había estado a punto de matarla en medio de esa cópula brutal y frenética a que la había sometido. Nunca antes había sido así. Con nadie. Pero todavía tenía pulso, débil y lento. Latía ahí, bajo sus dedos. Lucy luchaba por sobrevivir, peleaba como la guerrera amazona que había demostrado ser.

Natsu tensó la mandíbula. Había sido un cerdo mezquino. Pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones. Seguro que más tarde lo habría. Ahora el cuerpo de Lucy lo necesitaba. Le quitó la correa del cinturón y frotó con el pulgar las marcas que le había dejado en las muñecas.

Se hizo un corte en la muñeca con los colmillos y la acercó a sus labios... pero se detuvo a medio camino.

No. No lo iba a hacer. Si lo hacía, la vinculaba a él de por vida. Ella no merecía nada de lo que le había pasado, nada en absoluto. Lucy se merecía que la gente la quisiera y que cuidaran de ella como un tesoro. Hacía tiempo que él no veía a una mujer con su fortaleza y su moralidad. Si él se hubiese dado cuenta... Maldición... Cómo se reprochaba a sí mismo su ceguera... Ella no merecía quedar atada a él.

La repasó de los pies a la cabeza. Estaba fascinado con su cuerpo, con su cara, con su carácter y con su valentía. Se les había enfrentado con una gallardía digna de elogiar. Se había enfrentado a decenas de vanirios ella sola.

Por Odín... Estaba volviendo a ponerse duro con sólo contemplarla. Nunca le había pasado algo así con ninguna otra mujer. Jamás. Él se había acostado con muchas hembras, pero sólo para disfrutar de un polvo rápido y conejero. Siempre las dejaba rogándole que les diera más. Pero él nunca había sentido conexión alguna con ellas.

Pero con Lucy... había sido explosivo. Y quería más. A todas horas con ella. De lado, de espaldas, contra la pared, de rodillas... Sólo con ella y con nadie más.

Un sudor frío recorrió su cuello deslizándose por su espalda desnuda.

¿Sería tan cruel el destino como para que la única mujer que él había tratado tan despectivamente fuese su verdadera pareja? ¿Era Lucy su cáraid? ¿La única que despertaría en él la capacidad de amar de nuevo y de saciar su hambre? Se sentía saciado como nunca. El hambre eterna al que los dioses habían confinado a los de su clan. El deseo de llenar constantemente su estómago había desaparecido desde que se bebió a Lucy. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

No, por favor. Acercó desesperado y egoísta su muñeca abierta y sangrante a la boca medio abierta de Lucy. Y la volvió a quitar. Quería ligarla a él. Se sentía posesivo con ella. Él había sido el primero. Nadie más podría reclamarla, él no lo permitiría. Pero no era justo. No para Lucy.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurró arrodillado ante ella y agachando la cabeza.

Si ella era la mujer que su cuerpo exigía para compartir la eternidad con él, entonces esperaría a ganarse su confianza. Y si ella lo rechazaba, bien merecido se lo tenía. Pero entonces ella tendría que matarlo, porque él no podría sobrevivir sin su cuerpo y sin su sangre, y menos cuando ya la había probado. Menos cuando ya la conocía y por fin se habían encontrado.

Ya era suficiente. Natsu, despierta...

Tenía que dejar de pensar en cáraids y en ideas románticas.

Lucy era una chica inocente, hermosa y capaz de empalmar a una momia si se lo propusiera. Tenía muchas virtudes, y valor y carácter entre otras cosas... pero no había más. Nada profundo ni vinculante.

Se la había tirado. Se había portado muy mal con ella. A lo mejor podría arreglar la situación entre ellos una vez se despertara... Claro, y él a lo mejor podría ir a la playa en un día soleado.

Irguió la barbilla y la tomó en brazos. Entró con ella en el baño y las luces azuladas se encendieron automáticamente. Las paredes tenían azulejos de mosaico en tonos grises oscuros y

azules claros. El suelo de parqué, oscuro como la habitación. El baño era de diseño, con un jacuzzi a ras de suelo, un complejo de ducha hidromasaje con butaca para sentarse, inodoro y lavabo. Y un excelente mueble de madera con dos picas para asearse.

Se sentó en la butaca del hidromasaje con ella encima y tomó una toalla azul oscuro que había colgada sobre el calentador de la pared. La mojó con la alcachofa de la ducha y abrió las piernas de Lucy. Limpió las señales del acto sexual y los restos de su pérdida de virginidad. Luego se limpió él y salió de nuevo a la habitación. En cuanto percibieron que ya no había nadie en el baño, las luces con sensores de calor humano se apagaron.

Natsu la cubrió con las sábanas negras manchadas de la sangre de ambos.

—Está bien —le susurró mientras la enrollaba con la sábana. La tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Ésta se abrió automáticamente y salió de la habitación acunándola como a una niña pequeña. —Todo esto pasará rápido —apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza y la frotó con ella en un gesto tierno y cariñoso.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al salón. La estiró sobre el sofá. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones. La muñeca negra e hinchada, la cara magullada y amoratada, los pies heridos, las rodillas peladas y, cuando se despertara, iba a sentir dolor en sus partes más íntimas. Y ahora, el cuello se sumaba a la multitud de golpes, heridas y contusiones que la inocente joven había sufrido.

Corrió de nuevo a la parte de arriba y entró en otra habitación sellada con una de esas puertas automáticas, salidas más de una película de Star Wars, que de una casa de diseño como aquella. En su interior había otra sala circular repleta de armarios empotrados. Era un vestidor.

Agarró una camiseta negra de manga corta ajustada (tenía un gran surtido de éstas) y unos téjanos anchos Levi's. Se puso un calzado deportivo informal negro y abrió uno de los cajones. Tomó un móvil iPhone de última generación y salió de la habitación. Presionó con el índice la pantalla táctil y buscó uno de los teléfonos que había en la agenda de contactos.

Llegó al salón, se dirigió al sofá, puso una mano bajo la cabeza de Lucy, la alzó y se sentó él debajo para hacerle de cojín. Ella seguía inconsciente y con una anemia excesiva.

—¿Natsu? —preguntó una voz al otro lado del móvil. —¿Qué haces llamando? Tendrías que estar tirándote a ese bellezón malvado que...

—Basta, Lyon —le cortó él. —Escúchame bien. Nos hemos equivocado con ella.

Lyon se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lucy no tenía nada que ver con los procedimientos de Newscientists. No sabía lo que hacía su padre, no se conocían apenas. Purehito la ignoraba, no la quería como un padre debería querer a su hija.

—¿De qué hablas, tío?

—Hablo de que la hemos cagado... La he cagado... Ella es inocente.

—No me jodas, Natsu.

—Te necesito, Lyon. He estado a punto de matarla.

—¿No le has dado de beber todavía?

—No lo voy a hacer.

—Hazlo.

—No puedo.

—¿Tienes remordimientos ahora? Hazlo y luego todos le pediremos perdón y a ella se le pasará todo —gruñó nervioso. —No hay marcha atrás, no lo va a olvidar. O la haces de los nuestros o...

—Créeme —la miró angustiado. —Lo sé, pero no puedo hacérselo.

Lyon resopló malhumorado.

—No es momento para principios, Nat.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Vaya mierda... ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Ven a mi casa. Necesito que me ayudes a averiguar algo.

—Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

—Y avisa a Gray. Necesito que me traiga sangre para hacerle transfusiones.

Hubo un silencio.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Gracias, hermano.

—De nada. Oye... ¿te encuentras bien?

Natsu pensó en todas las cosas horribles que le había hecho al ángel que yacía sobre sus piernas y contestó:

—Creo que acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte —¿y si ella era su cáraid de verdad? ¿La Freyja destinada a pertenecerle en cuerpo, mente y alma? Ahora que sabía la verdad, que se había acostado con ella, que la había bebido... tenía una erección constante y una sensación de vacío, pesar y temor por... ¿dejar de verla? ¿Perderla? Era frustrante no saber lo que le sucedía.

—No digas eso. Voy para allá corriendo.

Natsu colgó y bajó la mirada al rostro agraciado y hermoso que los vanirios, su raza, habían maltratado. Repasó sus ojeras con los dedos y apartó algunos mechones de pelo rubio que le caían por el cuello.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró afectado.

.

.

* * *

_**Vocabulario Vanir:**_

_**1 Atalayas: son los cuatro guardianes de los elementales. Cada uno representa a un elemento y cada elemento custodia un punto cardinal.**_

* * *

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Y si se molestaron en leer les agradezco.  
Dedicado a mi amiga Just me and my shadows por mi fic de Giotto c:  
Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

Lucy estaba en un lugar que creía no haber visto nunca aunque la sensación de familiaridad la contrariaba. A su alrededor, todo eran luces y sombras que se entremezclaban como pintura amarilla y gris. La luz del sol poniéndose entre las montañas, invitando a la noche a que cayera sobre la tierra. Ella dando vueltas sobre sí misma con los brazos extendidos en un bosque misterioso, esperando a que alguien saliera entre las sombras que creaba la luna con su luminosidad. Alguien querido, alguien amado, alguien anhelado y olvidado durante mucho, mucho tiempo... Una silueta apareció entre la vegetación. Era un hombre alto y corpulento, tanto que mientras se le acercaba, ella tenía que echar la cabeza totalmente hacia atrás. No podía verle la cara... La imagen era muy borrosa.

—Buenas noches, mi bella Luce —le decía mientras se agachaba y la cogía en brazos.

El calor humano y el afecto, eran tan reconfortantes cuando se sentían tan sinceros... ¿Quién era ese hombre?

—Ha estado todo el día preguntando por ti —decía una voz melodiosa y femenina tras ella. —¿Y mi athair1? preguntaba. Sabe pocas palabras, pero ésa fue la primera que aprendió. Te adora.

—Y yo a ella —respondía el hombre. —¿Y tú?

—¿Y yo qué? —le preguntaba la mujer de un modo divertido y coqueto. —¿Me adoras, mi amor? —parecía que la había tomado de la cintura y ahora las abrazaba a ambas.

—De un modo que hasta me duele.

—Dímelo. Dímelo en mi lengua —le rogó.

La mujer soltó una dulce carcajada.

—Is caohm lium thu a, mo ghraid2.

La mujer se acercó a besarlo. ¿Por qué demonios no podía verles la cara?

Aquella imagen se convirtió en una espiral vertiginosa que no dejaba de dar vueltas a toda velocidad. La espiral se paró y apareció otra imagen.

La misma mujer estaba con ella. No la veía claramente, pero la percibía, la sentía. Era un día soleado, se acercaba el crepúsculo.

La mujer la abrazaba con fuerza y le susurraba una canción al oído. ¿De qué le sonaba aquella nana? Su voz la relajaba e incluso podía llegar a percibir su olor. Olía a fresas y a melocotón.

—Luce —le acarició el pelo con dulzura. —Athair ya está aquí.

El hombre se acercó a ella, la besó en la mejilla y las cubrió a ambas con una manta negra abrazándolas con necesidad y posesión.

—¿Cómo están mis dos niñas?

—Mejor ahora que tú estás aquí.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos.

—Hoy ha hecho mucho sol —observó él. —¿Luce ha estado bien?

—Sí —contestó la mujer sonriéndole. —Me temo que esta jovencita —cogió su manita y le besó los dedos— ha decidido que todavía no quiere parecerse a su athair.

El hombre acarició su nariz con la de ella.

—Me alegro —le dijo. —Sólo tienes tres añitos, pequeña. No sería justo.

—Tampoco lo es para ti —replicó la mujer.

—A mí no me hace falta —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. —Ya os tengo a vosotras para iluminar mi vida.

La imagen volvió a desaparecer y a disiparse. Se estaba desvaneciendo, se iba, cuando se encontró bruscamente en otro escenario.

Corrían a mucha velocidad. El hombre las había agarrado a ambas y esquivaba árboles, piedras, ramas y ríos... Las llevaba en brazos.

Huían de algo o de alguien.

El hombre cayó violentamente con ellas bien amarradas a él. Puso su cuerpo para que no sufrieran el golpe.

Dirigió la mirada a la rodilla del hombre. Sangraba y estaba reventada.

—Luce... —dijo la mujer agarrándola por los hombros. —¿Estás herida? —la inspeccionó angustiada. —¿No? Cariño, mírame.

Toda su atención en el rostro de la mujer. Parecía hermosa, pero su voz se quebraba de miedo. ¿Era pelo rubio y largo lo que veía? ¿Ojos... cafés?

—Athair está herido —continuaba la mujer.

Volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el hombre, que se hacía un torniquete en la rodilla con un trozo de tela de su propia camisa. Miró el hombro de la mujer que también sangraba. Se sentía tan asustada.

—Cariño, mírame a los ojos. Bien, cielo. Muy bien, eres muy valiente. Papá y mamá guardamos unas cosas muy importantes. Están enterradas en la piedra mágica del puente de West Park ¿Te acuerdas de la piedra, cielo mío? ¿Sí? Qué orgullosa estoy de ti... Quiero que corras hasta ella, desentierres los objetos y lo lleves a los Madadh-allaidh3. ¿Te acuerdas, princesa? ¿Recuerdas dónde están ellos?

—Luce —el hombre alargaba la mano hacia ella hasta que se la cogió. —Mi ál4, Luce. Hace tiempo que no venimos por aquí, casi seis años... ¿Recuerdas Wolverhampton? ¿Recuerdas el parque? No queda muy lejos de aquí, mi vida. ¿Sí, pequeña? Por los dioses... —susurró acongojándose. —Qué cosita más bonita hicimos, Layla —miró a la mujer con veneración. —Será tan hermosa como tú.

La mujer se sacudía mientras lloraba.

—Venid aquí —rogó él. La mujer llamada Layla corrió hacia él y lo abrazó sollozando.

Ella sentía que estaba aplastada entre los dos, y que también lloraba.

—Más de dos mil años en soledad han valido la pena para esto —dijo él limpiándose las lágrimas. —Pídeles a los Madadh-allaidh que te lleven ante AnDuineDoch5. Repite lo que te dice athair, Luce.

—AnDuineDoch... —repetía mientras se sorbía la nariz. —Pero... cha b 'éid mi, athair6.

—No, Luce. Aún no eres como ellos, pero lo serás —dijo él juntando su frente con la suya. —Lo serás y cambiarás las cosas.

Aquel hombre tenía el pelo largo y lacio, de color negro. Y sus ojos eran... ¿de color violeta? Violeta, claro...

—Tú encuentra los regalos, princesa. Y nunca te sentirás perdida, mi dulce Luce —la besó en la mejilla. —Y recuerda que mammaid y athair te querrán siempre, ¿sí?

—Is caomh lium Luce glé mhor a mammaid a athair7 —los abrazó con fuerza y lloró desconsolada.

—Is caomh lium thu glé mhor Luce8 —contestaron los dos a la vez, intentando llevarse el recuerdo de aquel momento con ellos.

—Ahora, corre... Corre y no mires atrás... —gritó el hombre mientras se ponía de pie en posición de defensa.

Las imágenes se volvieron confusas... Oyó gritos y cuerpos desplomarse en el suelo. Corría hacia aquel lugar, estaba a punto de llegar. Sentía la humedad del bosque, el olor de la noche y oía el agua del río. Corrió tanto como pudo... y entonces... zas... Algo le golpeó en la cabeza... y un remolino negro la absorbió.

Natsu observaba a Lucy de pie y con los brazos cruzados. La chica fruncía el ceño y los labios como si estuviese soñando. Se había prometido que no iba a entrar en su mente hasta que no le diera permiso. Aparecer en sus sueños después de lo que le había hecho podría acarrearle una gran y dolorosa pesadilla. Y ella debía descansar.

Gray y Lyon estaban sentados alrededor del sofá donde yacía el cuerpo de la joven.

Gray había traído seis bolsas de sangre de litro para hacerle las transfusiones. Iban por la última y, poco a poco, aunque todavía estaba muy pálida a parte de magullada y amoratada, iba recuperando el color. Los dedos de las manos, no estaban fríos ni las uñas moradas. Los labios volvían a su tono rosado oscuro tan atrayente para Natsu y ahora ya no se le marcaban tanto las venas. Qué mal lo había hecho todo...

Cuando los dos hermanos imponentes entraron en la casa y la vieron en el sofá, Lyon frunció el ceño y Gray hizo negaciones con la cabeza.

—No pudiste controlarte mucho por lo que veo —dijo Gray apresurándose a sacar la sangre, los tubos intravenosos y las agujas. Traía con él el soporte de hierro para colgar las bolsas y lo colocó al lado de Lucy.

—No —contestó él a secas.

—¿Por alguna razón en especial? —Lyon lo miró de reojo. La pregunta tenía varias intenciones. —Me cegué.

Lyon permaneció mirándolo un buen rato. Intentaba averiguar si él había sentido algo especial con ella. Natsu permaneció sereno e impertérrito.

—No sigas, Lyon. No ha sido más que un desliz —le recriminó con los ojos clavados en Lucy.

—Lo que tú digas, amigo —alzó las manos en señal de disculpa. —Bueno... —bajó los brazos y exhaló aire bruscamente. —¿Para qué me necesitas?

—¿Y Zeref?

—Encerrado durante siete largos y relajantes días —contestó Gray mientras abría la maleta al lado del sofá.

—Tiene que meditar sobre lo que ha hecho —dijo Natsu.

—Estoy de acuerdo —apoyó Lyon cruzándose de brazos. —¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?

—Tú detectas las sustancias en la sangre, Lyon —afirmó Natsu. —Así es.

—Lucy es diabética. Tiene diabetes mellitus del primer tipo.

—No lo creo —dijo él meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Lo es —contestó Lyon confuso.

—No, no lo es —aseguró Lyon acariciando su cola de caballo. —Lo vi en su mente. Cada noche, ese tipo, Bora...

—Bora ¿su novio?

—No, Bora era el doctor —contestó con un extraño resentimiento. —La visitaba para administrarle insulina.

—¿Era su doctor? —preguntó sorprendido Lyon.

—Sí, era su doctor —admitió Natsu avergonzado. —A Lucy no le gustan las agujas y su padre no la tocaba nunca, así que él no se lo iba a administrar. Lyon era el doctor familiar.

—¿Y nada más? —la miró de arriba abajo con sorpresa.

—No —claro que no. Natsu sabía mejor que nadie que ella era virgen. —Cuéntame por qué Lucy no es diabética.

—Sabes que tengo el gusto y el olfato muy desarrollados. La diabetes cambia el olor corporal y hace que la piel segregue una sustancia aromática parecida a la manzana. Los humanos huelen sólo a aquellos que tienen el olor fuerte, pero yo los huelo a todos. Los huelo a metros de distancia. Es una característica que desarrollé con la medicina ayúrveda en la India —Lyon había viajado mucho para aprender a controlar y para estudiar los impulsos de su cuerpo inmortal. —Los indios creen que los olores, cuando se trabajan, ayudan a diagnosticar o corroborar enfermedades. Los cuerpos mutan cuando están enfermos, segregan sudor y cambian la constitución molecular de su agua corporal. Entonces modifican su perfume personal.

—¿Y Lucy no huele así?

—Ay, amigo —le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Tú sabes tan bien como yo a qué huele esta muñequita. Es un adorable pastelito de frambuesa. Eso es innegable, su perfume... mmm... embriaga.

—Ya lo creo —dijo Gray observando el trayecto de la sangre de la primera bolsa a la vena del brazo de Lucy. —Natsu, casi la matas —le recriminó. —¿No notaste que era especial mientras bebías de ella? —gruñó. —¿No pudiste parar?

—¿Crees que es fácil? —contestó Natsu con el mismo tono— Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie lo que se siente al beber de...

—Espera... —les interrumpió Lyon. —Lamento interrumpir, pero no empieces la transfusión, Gray.

—O la empiezo o se muere —contestó Gray encogiéndose de hombros.

—Déjame probarla —sugirió Lyon. —Y así veré de qué tratan a esta chica.

—Ni hablar —Natsu apretó los puños y se puso tenso.

—No quiero morderla. Joder, Natsu. ¿Acaso es tuya? —preguntó esperando que su amigo admitiera lo que él había notado. No hubo respuesta. —Me bastará con una gota.

—La pincharé en un dedo —Gray cogió una aguja y se la clavó. Casi tuvo que aplastarle la almohadilla de las huellas dactilares para que saliera una gota de sangre. Natsu, la había chupado como si se tratara de una esponja. —Puede que no sea diabética, pero tiene algunos de los dedos de las manos pinchados. La han tratado como si lo fuera.

—Déjame ver —dijo Lyon. Se arrodilló a su lado y tomó la mano muerta de las manos de Gray. Inspeccionó los dedos y asintió con la cabeza. Luego dirigió la mirada al dedo corazón y

quedó cegado por la perla de sangre de la chica. —Hay que ser un titán para ignorar tan suculento manjar. ¿No crees, Natsu?

Natsu frunció el ceño y Lyon vio cómo un músculo de la barbilla le empezaba a palpitar. El peli blanco, con toda su hermosura, inclinó los labios hacia el dedo de Lucy, sacó la lengua, introdujo el dedo en su boca y lo chupó como si fuera un caramelo.

Natsu gruñó, caminó hacia él, y tomó la muñeca de Lucy para apartársela de la boca con brusquedad. Faltó decirle: es mía... Lyon cayó al suelo de culo con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en el sabor de Lucy.

El vanirio estuvo a punto de cogerlo por las solapas de la camiseta roja ajustada que llevaba, pero Gray lo detuvo con la mano.

—Déjalo. Está haciendo su trabajo, Natsu.

Lyon permanecía sentado, todavía no abría los ojos. Al poco tiempo se levantó y quedó de pie frente a Natsu.

—No es diabética, Natsu —le dijo sonriéndole. —Y por cierto, creo que tampoco es tuya a no ser que digas lo contrario.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos. Conocía a Lyon y sabía que su amigo lo estaba provocando, incitándolo a que reclamara a Lucy. Su amigo Lyon lo haría a ciegas sólo para proteger a los vanirios, no porque la quisiera o la deseara. Lyon temía a las represalias de Lucy. Ella seguía siendo la hija de Purehito. Después de cómo la habían tratado los vanirios, nada hacía pensar que Lucy no sucediera a su padre en la persecución de los de su clan. Si ella era vengativa, lo haría.

Sin embargo, Lucy había demostrado a Natsu, gracias a su intromisión mental, que ella no era así. Natsu estaba convencido de que querría olvidarse de todo lo vivido, alejarse de allí, de ellos y de él y empezar una nueva vida en cualquier otro sitio con sus proyectos y sus sueños... Intentaría ser feliz y no quedar traumatizada. Intentaría ser feliz... ¿con otro hombre? Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Natsu. Aquella idea empezaba a resultarle irritante y le escocía más de lo necesario.

Si casi había golpeado a Lyon por chuparle un dedo...

—Lucy sigue estando a mi cargo, Lyon. Confía en mí. No haré nada que perjudique a los nuestros —aseguró Natsu.

—Si le devuelves la humanidad, lo harás —replicó él relajándose y bajando los hombros. —Transfórmala. Asegúrate de que se una a nosotros, de que no esté en nuestra contra. Es humana y tal y como la hemos tratado puede vengarse soltándolo todo. Ése es mi consejo. Tú eres su amo, tú decides.

—No, no lo soy —negó él rotundamente. ¿Con qué derecho iba a serlo ahora? No lo había sido antes tampoco. —Pero ella está a mi cargo, sólo por el momento.

—Como quieras, Natsu. Confiamos en ti —afirmó Gray con una mirada conciliadora.

—Bien —asintió más tranquilo. —Cuéntame —lo animó con la mano.

—La insulina de su sangre es natural, no química. Su páncreas segrega bien. Hidratos de carbono, grasas y proteínas... perfecto. No hay ningún trastorno metabólico que lo altere. Y no hay hiperglucemia. Los niveles de glucosa en su sangre son estables. Está perfecta. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes... —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. —Sin embargo, hay una sustancia adherida en la sangre.

Natsu frunció el ceño con atención.

—Se trata de... —Lyon paladeó una vez más. —Una solución controlada de propranocol y placebo.

—¿Drogas? —preguntó Gray. —¿Es una yonqui?

—No puede ser —cortó secamente Natsu. —Sea lo que sea lo que le inyectaban, Lucy estaba convencida de que era insulina para su enfermedad. Ella nunca ha tomado drogas. Lo habría visto en sus recuerdos...

—Pero se las han suministrado. A lo mejor esas inyecciones no contenían insulina —dedujo Gray. —¿Y si fingían tratarla de diabetes?

—¿Cuál es la función de esas sustancias, Lyon? —preguntó Natsu acercándose a Lucy inconscientemente y sentándose en el brazo del sofá, al lado de la cabeza rubia de la joven. No dejaba de mirarla.

—Son betabloqueantes. Bloquean los recuerdos y hacen desaparecer los sueños y las pesadillas.

—Creo que estas sustancias —Gray cambiaba otra bolsa de sangre— son las que los médicos del gobierno facilitan a los militares que han participado en guerras, como la del Golfo o la de Iraq. Anulan los recuerdos y les permiten soñar plácidamente. Caen casi en coma.

—¿Estáis diciendo que drogaban a esta chica cada noche desde los siete años?

—¿Desde los siete? —Gray silbó. —Caramba...

—Eso creo, Natsu —afirmó Lyon. —¿No encontraste ningún recuerdo traumático por ahí? Algo que les incitara a darle propranocol...

—No —Natsu sacudió la cabeza y acarició un mechón rubio de Lucy. Los dos hermanos lo miraron perplejos. Él nunca hacía esas cosas. —Sus recuerdos empiezan a partir de esa edad... pero... no sé... es todo tan confuso.

—A partir de esa edad, tú lo has dicho. ¿Qué pasó antes?

—Las personas empezamos a almacenar recuerdos conscientes a partir del primer año —susurró Natsu sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, apartó la mano rápidamente. Lyon sonrió maliciosamente. —¿Dónde estuvo? ¿Qué ha pasado con su memoria?

—Sea lo que sea, no querían que lo recordara —comentó Gray. —Tiene una fractura en la muñeca. Voy a vendársela.

Natsu dirigió la mirada a los brazos de Lucy. No sólo tenía una fractura en una muñeca, sino que el cinturón le había dejado marcas en ambas. Sintió que el estómago se le giraba al recordar lo que había hecho.

—Ese cabrón de Purehito... Él era su padre —dijo Natsu asqueado. —¿Cómo pudo drogar a su hija a tan temprana edad?

—¿Y su madre? —preguntó Gray. —Alguien tuvo que parirla, ¿no?

—No hay recuerdos de su madre. Ella murió en el parto o al menos eso es lo que hay en la mente de Lucy.

—Se lo diría Purehito, supongo.

—Entre otras cosas, sí. Culpaba a Lucy de la muerte de su mujer.

—Vaya desgraciado —dijo Lyon. —¿Sabes? Creo que ésa era la razón por la que no podíamos entrar en su mente cuando la vimos. La droga estaba en pleno efecto. Sacudía su cerebro y su sistema neuronal.

Natsu no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Hay que desenterrar el cuerpo de Purehito —Gray quitó la bolsa de sangre vacía y la sustituyó por otra llena. —O eso, o hablar con Zeref para que revele lo que vio en los recuerdos de Purehito.

—No podemos hablar con Zeref. Está apartado en la habitación del hambre —contestó Natsu. —Y de nada nos sirve la sangre de Purehito una vez muerto. No podemos leer en sangre muerta, sin energía vital.

—Entonces sólo nos queda esperar a recuperar a la chica —señaló Gray con un gesto de su cabeza. —Puede que la podamos inducir para que nos deje entrar en su subconsciente. Sus recuerdos están ahí, sólo hay que abrirles la puerta.

—¿Qué has averiguado sobre su trabajo?—preguntó Lyon.

—No sabía nada de lo que hacían en Newscientists. Ella contactaba con cinco personas que eran los vínculos de los centros de investigación de la organización en el exterior. Nueva Orleans, Rumania, Escocia, Canadá e Inglaterra.

—Aparte de España, claro —dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

—Juvia... —Natsu se sorprendió al verla.

Su hermana caminó hacia el sofá con gesto decisivo. Se reclinó sobre Lucy y miró a Natsu furiosa.

—Casi la matas —dijo ella apretando los dientes. Sí, eso ya se lo habían dicho.

—Juvia... ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó él. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?

—Lo suficiente para saber que es una chica inocente. Traje ropa para ella —señaló una maleta de carcasa dura y de color negra que había dejado en la puerta. Arrugó la frente y las cejas. —No iba a permitir que la llevaras desnuda de un lado al otro. No soy tan indiferente.

—Vaya, Juvia... Todo eso sin saber que no tenía nada que ver con los asesinos —susurró Gray con una sonrisa encantadoramente falsa. —Si hasta tienes corazón...

Juvia lo miró fríamente y luego lo ignoró.

—No matamos a los humanos por placer. Ni deberíamos sentir placer cuando lo hacemos —susurró irritada. —Sólo en defensa propia y si estamos en condiciones desfavorables, y siempre y cuando, sean humanos contaminados.

—Y... ¿éste no era el caso? —preguntó Gray con sorna.

—Puede que sí. Pero seguía siendo una mujer indefensa y no tenía por qué acostarse con ella y convertirla. Se convierte a las auténticas cáraids, no a las que no lo son —esto último lo remarcó muy bien mirando a Gray. —Si había un castigo, era el sacrificio y no el regodearnos en su dolor. ¿Y vuestros códigos morales? ¿Dónde está la lealtad a vuestro juramento?

Gray resopló con sorna.

—¿Algo que decir, Gray? —le preguntó alzando la ceja de un modo suficiente.

—¿Yo? —se señaló a sí mismo con gesto provocador. —Nada, sólo me sorprende oír las palabras lealtad y moralidad en tu boca, princesa.

—No me llames así —tenía las manos echas puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Vosotros dos... ¿Para cuándo el polvo de la reconciliación? —preguntó Lyon disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Cállate, Lyon... —gritaron los dos a la vez.

Natsu miró a Lyon y tuvo que controlar sus ganas de echarse a reír.

Juvia miró fijamente a Gray y él le fue recíproco. Luego apartaron la cara a la vez, como dos niños pequeños.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó ella finalmente desviando su atención del peli azul recogido en una diadema.

—Gray le está haciendo transfusiones —le explicó Natsu. —Se recuperará.

—¿Ya la has convertí...? —dijo alarmada.

—No —contestó Natsu sonrojándose.

—Así que mi bráthair9 se arrepintió —le dijo orgullosa de él.

—No te confíes, hermanita —dijo él irguiéndose. —No lo hice porque descubrí que ella no tenía nada que ver.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que cuando viste que ella no tenía nada que ver, como tú dices, se te cayó el mundo encima por lo que habías hecho y decidiste no robarle su vida, su humanidad. Te habrías equivocado si lo hubieses hecho, Natsu. La hubieras matado igualmente cuando encontraras a tu verdadera pareja. Habría muerto de necesidad por ti. Me alegro de que no haya sido así —se aclaró la garganta y miró de reojo a Gray. —Un hombre tiene que saber cuándo parar. No como otros que en cuanto se les presentó la oportunidad de tirarse a todo lo que se meneaba, no dudaron en convertir a la primera que lo empalmó.

—Eso fue un error —dijo Gray entre dientes seriamente afligido por la acusación.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuándo fue un error, Gray? ¿Mientras te la tirabas o cuando le clavaste los colmillos? No, a lo mejor... —estaba tan tensa que podía romperse en cualquier momento. Lo miraba de reojo, roja de la rabia —fue cuando le diste de tu cuello para que te probara.

—¿Cuándo lo vas a superar, Juvia? —Gray se había puesto una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, pero el dolor seguía latente en las profundidades de sus oscuros ojos azules.

—Te sobrevaloras, Gray. No hay nada que superar —sonrió ella intentando mantener la compostura.

—Mada-ruadh10 —dijo él cerrando la conversación.

—Gray, no vuelvas a insultarla —Natsu decidió formar parte de la discusión— o tendré que darte una paliza...

—Cianoil choin11—replicó ella recogiendo la maleta airadamente.

—Juvia, cariño... —le dijo Lyon suavemente. —Esa lengua...

—Salid de aquí —les ordenó ella a todos. Estaba irritada con Gray y con su hermano, pero sobre todo con ella misma. Podían pasar años, siglos y milenios. Todavía no había aprendido a ser indiferente a las palabras de algunas personas. —La voy a cambiar.

Natsu la miró impertérrito.

—¿Tiene que seguir desnuda cuando se despierte? —le preguntó ella arqueando las cejas. —No, hermanito. Ya se ha abusado suficientemente de ella.

—Sí, será mejor que la tapes —sugirió Lyon. —La chica está demasiado buena para tres hombres sexualmente activos como nosotros.

Natsu intentó hacer oídos sordos al comentario de Lyon. No quería salir, no quería alejarse de ella. Pero ¿por qué, joder?

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas y voluntad salió de allí casi arrastrando los pies. Tuvo que coger a Lyon del cuello para que se viniera con él y con Gray. Este último seguía mirando de un modo desafiante a Juvia.

Juvia procedió con gran eficacia y mimo a la hora de vestir a Lucy.

—Qué animales... —susurró repasando con sus dedos las heridas del cuerpo de la chica. —Con un poco de suerte, lo superarás. Pareces fuerte. Mi hermano es muy rudo cuando quiere —le

decía mientras le ponía el pantalón, —pero sólo está esperando que alguien entre en esa cámara acorazada dónde tiene el corazón. ¿Sabes?

Cuando la acabó de vestir. La peinó y le desenredó el pelo. Juvia creyó que era precioso.

Se levantó y avisó a los demás de que ya podían entrar.

Los tres se sentaron alrededor de Lucy. La había vestido con unos tejanos azules algo gastados y una camiseta amarilla de tirantes que se ceñía a su espléndido cuerpo.

—Le dejo aquí las zapatillas —eran unas zapatillas Tommy Hilfilger playeras, doradas y con la suela negra. Las dejó a los pies del sofá. —Tenemos las mismas tallas, casi —sonrió.

Gray la miró de reojo dando fe de ello. Pero, sin embargo, Juvia era algo más alta.

—¿Qué día hace hoy? —preguntó Natsu mirando en dirección a la ventana negra del salón.

—No es recomendable salir. Extrañamente hoy hace un sol de justicia. Yo he venido por los túneles —contestó Lyon.

—Yo también —dijo Juvia.

—Y yo —añadió Gray.

—Entonces, no podemos salir hasta el atardecer—convino Natsu. —Si se despierta antes, querrá irse, pero no podrá. No hasta el anochecer —y eso si él la dejaba irse.

—Estará cansada seguramente —dijo Gray.

—Esperaremos.

Intentó abrir los ojos. Todavía tenía las imágenes de ese sueño grabadas a fuego en la mente. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué ella se sentía como aquella niña? La habían llamado Luce. Era casi igual que su verdadero nombre.

Dios, si pudiese recordar quiénes eran...

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y ya se estaba despertando. Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no soñaba.

Abrió los párpados, no sin dificultad.

Intentó acomodarse a la luz de aquel lugar. Era una luz no muy potente.

—Se está despertando —oyó que una voz de hombre decía.

Una cara se posó enfrente de ella. Focalizó. Un chico de pelo rosa, un ángel caído la miraba con gesto sereno. No... Era el demonio en persona. El mismo que le había atado a la cama.

Se levantó sobresaltada y quedó sentada en el sofá. ¿Lo que había en el suelo era una bandeja de comida? ¿Comida para ella? Envenenada, seguro.

—Espera, espera —decía Natsu con las manos en alto. —Ya no te vamos a hacer nada.

Sí claro, y qué más...

Lucy se echó a temblar, se cogió las rodillas y empezó a balancearse de delante hacia atrás. ¿Cuándo acabaría toda esa tortura?

Confundida, observó que alguien le había vendado la muñeca. ¿Por qué? Un dolor súbito en la entrepierna, la detuvo y la hizo gemir. Colocó su mano sobre el ombligo para que llegara el calor a la zona. Lo recordó todo y miró fijamente a Natsu. Tras él, Gray, Lyon y Juvia la observaban con expectación.

—¿No me vas a hacer nada? —le preguntó Lucy con un gruñido sosteniendo la rabia como podía.

Natsu la miró consternado.

—No, Lucy. Todo ha sido un error.

—Por supuesto que ha sido un error... Ya te lo dije, gilipollas... Hijo de la gran... —saltó del sofá y caminó hacia él arrastrando con ella el soporte metálico. Estuvo a punto de levantarle la mano, pero el hierro se lo impidió. —Claro... No me vas a hacer nada, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que ya has hecho bastante? Devuélveme lo que es mío... —estaba roja de la ira y ligeramente mareada. Había perdido mucha sangre. —¿Por qué no estoy muerta? Preferiría estarlo a tener que verte otra vez.

Natsu se tensó y sintió un sabor amargo en la boca. Que le devolviera lo que era suyo, había dicho. ¿Cómo iba a devolverle la virginidad? ¿Y a su padre? Natsu estaba más conmocionado por lo primero que por lo segundo.

—¿Qué le has quitado? —preguntó su hermana intrigada. Al ver el ligero tinte de culpabilidad en el rostro de su hermano lo comprendió. —No me digas que era... —la palabra virgen se le quedó atragantada por el asombro.

—Es un violador. Abusador. Maltratador. Todo lo malo y demencial que puede haber en el mundo... Eso eres tú y tu prole —las palabras le escocían en la boca y tenía que escupirlas. —Devuélvemelo... —Lucy sentía que se atragantaba con las lágrimas. —Cerdo, te mataré...

—Lucy, déjame explicarte por qué no pude descubrirlo antes.

—No quiero oírte... No quiero oíros a ninguno de vosotros... Dejadme salir de aquí... —apretó los puños hasta casi clavarse las uñas.

Natsu la observó. Tenía el pelo suelto y le llegaba por debajo de la espalda. Los ojos cafés y rasgados, rojos de dolor y de impotencia. Pero... qué bonita que era de todos modos. La ira le sonrojaba las mejillas y estaba tan arrebatadora.

—No te ofendas, pero... No puedes, chica —dijo Lyon poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón militar negro que llevaba.

—¿No puedo? Qué no puedo... —gritó frenética.

Lucy agarró la jeringuilla que todavía tenía clavada en el brazo y la desenganchó con fuerza.

—No hagas eso —dijo Gray. —Todavía estás muy débil. La sangre...

—La sangre... —ensombreció la mirada llena de asco. —Me mordiste, maldito cabrón —dijo ella frunciendo el cejo y recordando a Natsu absorbiendo su cuello. Cogió la jeringuilla y empezó a agujerear la bolsa de plasma roja que colgaba del soporte. La arrancó. Chorreaba en sus manos. La lanzó con fuerza sobre el pecho de Natsu salpicándole la camiseta y la cara. Él la cogió sorprendido. —Toma tu comida, animal... A vosotros os hace más falta que a mí, sanguijuelas... Quiero salir de aquí...

Natsu arrugó el ceño. No podía culparla por actuar así. Estaba histérica y no les tenía ningún miedo.

—¿No bebes, monstruo? —le preguntó ella con la voz afilada y falsamente moderada.

Lyon y Gray se echaron a reír. Juvia agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Lyon cogió con su dedo una de las gotas que le habían salpicado en la cara y se la llevó a los labios.

—Mmm... no está nada mal —sonrió burlándose de ella.

Lucy todavía miraba a su monstruo particular, al demonio de los infiernos, a su ángel de la muerte.

—Prefiero la tuya —contestó Natsu finalmente dando un paso hacia ella. —Ven aquí.

Lucy sacudió su cabeza y lo miró horrorizada.

—No te atrevas —dijo ella con un hilo de voz dando un paso atrás.

—No me temas. Ya no. Ahora sé que eres inocente, no te haré daño.

Lucy empezó a relajarse, pero reaccionó rápidamente.

—¿No te parece que el daño ya está hecho? No te acerques a mí... Sal de mi cabeza... —se llevó las manos a las sienes.

Miró nerviosa a todos lados y encontró el soporte de hierro del plasma como posible arma agresiva. Lo agarró con las manos y lo interpuso en posición de defensa entre Natsu y ella, como si fuera una lanza.

—¿Voy a convertirme en una de vosotros? —los miró con odio. —Me mordiste... Sois vampiros.

—No te convertirás, Lucy —le aclaró Natsu levantando la mano para apaciguarla.

—Fíjate, qué guerrera... —exclamó Lyon.

—Cállate —le dijo Natsu muy seco sin apartar la mirada de Lucy. —¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido desde...? —a ella le era difícil hablar de lo que había pasado.

—Unas seis horas —contestó Natsu.

Lucy curvó un lado de su labio hacia arriba como si tramara algo. Sentía un volcán lleno de rabia e ira en su interior.

—¿De qué te ríes, Lucy?

—Que no te metas en mi cabeza te he dicho... —le gritó. Los ojos enrojecidos abiertos como platos.

—Natsu... —dijo Juvia. Ella veía que Lucy necesitaba tranquilizarse. A lo mejor si Natsu le daba permiso para hablar con ella telepáticamente...

—No —le dijo él a su hermana.

Natsu frunció el ceño. ¿Qué no se metiera en su cabeza, le había dicho? ¿Con quién se creía que estaba hablando? Él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Lucy había pasado a ser de su propiedad desde el momento en que la vio por la ventana de su casa. En otra situación, ya le hubiese demostrado quien mandaba. Bueno, ya se lo había demostrado recordó con pesar. Pero no podía volver a actuar así con ella. No después de lo que había pasado y de lo que había descubierto. Simplemente, no le salía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿No creerás que queremos luchar contigo? —preguntó Lyon divertido.

—¿Luchar? —repitió Lucy agarrando con más fuerza la estructura metálica. —No, playboy en paro. No voy a luchar.

Lyon se puso tieso de golpe, y Gray y Juvia echaron la cabeza hacia atrás para arrancar a reír en sonoras carcajadas.

—Me gustarás —dijo Juvia asintiendo con la cabeza.

Lucy la despreció con la mirada, pero Juvia la ignoró. Seguía sonriendo.

¿Por qué actuaban todos como si no hubiese sido horrible todo lo que le habían hecho? ¿Por qué estaban tan tranquilos? Porque ellos tenían el poder, pero ella contaba con el factor sorpresa.

Natsu tardó unos segundos en volver a entrar en su mente (aunque ella le había dicho que no lo hiciera) y en adivinar qué era lo que iba a hacer. Unos eternos segundos que no le bastaron para detener a Lucy mientras saltaba por el sofá, corría hacia la ventana negra y lanzaba el soporte de metal contra el cristal. La ventana cayó hecha añicos dejando entrar en la casa toda la luz del sol. Los cuatro vanirios, sorprendidos por la audacia de la joven, corrieron a esconderse tras los muebles de la cocina americana. Los rayos del sol no llegaban hasta allí aunque sí que iluminaban el amplio salón.

La chica debió darle con mucha fuerza para que esos cristales cedieran de ese modo y había sido muy lista al hacer un cálculo mental de las horas que llevaba allí. Seis horas le comentó Natsu.

Cuando llegaron, todavía no eran las cuatro de la noche. Supuso que debían de ser las once del mediodía, más o menos.

Lucy se tapó los ojos con el dorso de la mano e intentó entreabrirlos para ver dónde se encontraba. Cuando sus grandes ojos gatunos, se acostumbraron a la luz del día, apoyó las manos en la estructura de la ventana, con cuidado de no cortarse y saltó al otro lado. Estaba en un amplio jardín, podado y cuidado como pocos había visto. No había más casas alrededor.

Giró sobre su eje para ver la casa en la que se encontraba. Era una casa de estructuras cubitales, de diseño. Sin embargo, los salones del interior, eran circulares. ¿Pero por qué? No pudo negar que los vanirios eran muy modernos y también unos esnobs.

Miró hacia el interior del salón, en dirección a la cocina. Esperó a que alguien se levantara. Allí no llegaban los rayos del sol, porque estaban muy alejados de la ventana.

Respiraba agitadamente y las manos todavía le temblaban.

—Joder, mierda. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Gray cubriendo con su cuerpo a Juvia.

—Apártate de encima... —le pidió ella empujándole el pecho.

Gray reaccionó asombrado de lo que estaba haciendo. Se levantó al roce de sus manos.

—De nada —dijo él malhumorado.

Natsu se incorporó poco a poco y puso una mano sobre sus ojos, a modo de visera.

Lucy esperaba que de los cuatro fuera él quien se levantara. Quería que viera con sus propios ojos cómo escapaba de él.

—Te dije que te aseguraras de dejarme bien desvalida, monstruo —advirtió Lucy con voz profunda y segura. —Y que si no lo hacías, y tenía la oportunidad, haría lo posible por ir a por ti y acabar contigo. No olvidaré lo que me has hecho.

—Ven a por mí, entonces —sugirió él indicándole con la mano que se acercara. —Ven y acaba conmigo. Pero acaba conmigo... en la cama —le dijo mentalmente con una mirada seductora.

Lucy apretó los labios con fuerza y sintió cómo los pezones se le endurecían involuntariamente. ¿La había acariciado desde allí? No podía ser.

—Ven tú —contestó ella levantando la barbilla. —Vaya, lo olvidaba, los vampiros no salen bajo la luz del sol.

—No somos vampiros, Lucy —replicó él ofendido.

—Y copito de nieve, a pesar de ser blanco, no dejó de ser un gorila —replicó ella.

Lucy dio media vuelta y se dispuso a andar sin prestarle atención. Tenía que huir de ahí.

—Espera... —gritó Natsu. —Me equivoqué contigo, pero no con tu padre Mikhail. No podía dejarla ir. Ella debía volver...

Lucy se detuvo. ¿Su padre? No había pensado en él desde que lo vio morir en manos de Zeref. ¿Debería sentirse culpable?

—Los vanirios teníamos razones para ir a por él —explicó Natsu con paciencia. —Recuerda las palabras de Erza, lo que pasó con Rogue y con todos los demás que han ido desapareciendo. Vuestra empresa está detrás, aunque tú no lo creas. Son cazadores. Nos cazan porque creen que somos vampiros, pero no lo somos. Están equivocados.

—Eso no es cierto. Newscientists no procede ni investiga contra criaturas que no deberían existir, como tú —le espetó con rencor. —La empresa crea material quirúrgico, máquinas de última generación, vacunas y sustancias para un mayor éxito en las operaciones de riesgo. No saben nada de enfermos psicóticos como vosotros ni de vampiros ni de Drácula ni de la novia de Frankenstein...

—¿Ah, sí? —gritó Gray desde la barra americana sin levantarse. —También crearon una vacuna para ti, ¿sabes? Una especial para niñas que necesitaban olvidar. No eres diabética, Lucy. Te han estado engañando, dragándote por las noches para hacerte olvidar algo que debiste vivir cuando eras pequeña... Algo que no querían que recordases.

Lucy palideció y tragó saliva. —Estás mintiendo... —gritó ella.

—No miente —Natsu caminó hacia ella y se detuvo justo entre el límite de las sombras y la luz. —¿Cuánto hace que no sueñas?

Lucy lo observó. Allí parado entre las sombras parecía una aparición.

—¿Qué? —se había quedado algo ensimismada.

—¿Cuánto hace que no sueñas? —le repitió esta vez más lento.

Lucy empezaba a marearse. No contestó.

—Cuando venía Bora, tu doctor... —prosiguió Natsu.

—¿Ahora es mi doctor? —preguntó ella saliendo del trance de su persuasiva voz. Según Natsu, Bora era su amante. Sintió cómo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le escocían los ojos. Se había sentido tan impotente cuando estaba en sus manos.

Natsu quiso correr hacia ella y consolarla. Abrazarla y mecerla hasta que no volviera a verla llorar en la vida.

—Cuando él venía y te pinchaba, te entraba sueño enseguida. —Él me controlaba la diabetes...

—No, Lucy. Te han estado engañando.

—¿Por qué harían algo así? —la voz le temblaba por la congoja.

Le faltaba el aire, tenía que salir de ahí como fuese. Correr, olvidar, entender. No podía creer nada de lo que le estaban diciendo. Era demasiado fuerte.

—Todavía no lo sé. Si te quedas, Lucy, haré todo lo posible para que entiendas lo que nos han hecho a nosotros y para que averigües, por qué te han hecho esto a ti. Por favor, no te vayas.

¿Le estaba rogando? No podía creerlo. ¿Dónde estaba el animal abusivo de hacía unas horas? No lo entendía. Él podía doblegarla como le diera la gana. ¿Por qué aquel repentino respeto?

—No me importa lo que os hayan hecho. No me importa lo que tú quieras de mí. Sólo quiero irme y olvidar lo todo. Hacer como si nunca hubieras entrado en mi habitación, como si nunca hubierais matado a mi padre, como si nunca... me hubieras atado a tu cama y... —apretó los ojos para no recordar y se frotó las muñecas. —No quiero volver a verte. A ninguno de vosotros. Dejadme tranquila y yo no diré nada... —eso ni de coña. Se vengaría. Se vengaría de todos ellos.

—No puedes irte sola —musitó.

—Mírame —le desafió ella con la mirada.

Empezó a caminar hasta que Natsu la perdió de vista. No podían salir sin morir achicharrados por el sol. Un único rayo tocando su piel y serían pasto de las llamas.

—Llamad a todos los vanirios de Black Country. Que salgan a la calle al atardecer y busquen a Lucy —ordenó Natsu. —No podemos dejarla sola.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Lyon sin entender. —Estaba muy dispuesta a olvidarlo todo...

—No lo va a olvidar —dijo Juvia. —Yo no lo haría, os lo aseguro. Y haría lo posible por vengarme. Nos delatará.

—Hay que encontrarla —Natsu se cobijó en la barra americana hasta que el sol dejó de alumbrar por la ventana.

No podía dejarla sola. Aquella mujer estaba malherida y no podía mantenerse por sí sola.

No, no se iba a apartar de ella.

.

.

* * *

_**Vocabulario Vanir:**_

_**1 Athair: en celta gaélico significa 'padre'. **_

_**2 Is caohm lium thu a, mo ghraid: En gaélico significa 'Te quiero, mi amor'.**_

_**3 Madadh-allaidh: en gaélico significa 'Bestia-lobo'. **_

_**4 Al: adjetivo gaélico que significa 'joven y adorable'. **_

_**5 AnDuineDoch: en gaélico significa 'el hombre de la noche'. **_

_**6 Cha b 'éid mi, athair: en gaélico significa 'pero ellos no son como yo, padre'.**_

_**7 Is caomh lium Luce glé mhor a mammaid a athair: en gaélico significa 'os quiero mucho, papá y mamá'. **_

_**8 Is caomh lium thu glé mhor Luce: en gaélico significa 'te queremos, Luce'.**_

_**9 Bráthair: en celta gaélico significa 'hermano'. **_

_**10 Mada-ruadh: en celta gaélico significa 'zorra'. **_

_**11 Cianoil choin: en celta gaélico significa 'perro asqueroso´**_

* * *

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)  
Y si se molestaron en leer les agradezco.  
Dedicado a mi amiga Just me and my shadows por mi fic de Giotto c:  
Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lucy no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero lo hacía sin rumbo, alejándose de esa casa, de esos monstruos, de esa extraña realidad en la que se había vuelto inmiscuida. Arrastraba los pies porque ni fuerzas tenía para levantar las rodillas. La gravedad tiraba de ella. En unas horas, el sol se pondría y ellos vendrían a buscarla, estaba segura. Eran vampiros. Los vampiros tenían colmillos y chupaban sangre. Ellos hacían eso.

No quería pensar mucho, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía débil. Sólo deseaba que todo aquello pasara.

Estaba en Inglaterra, en un lugar llamado Dudley, dentro de Birmingham. Eso sí que lo sabía. Había leído los carteles de las autopistas cuando la trajeron en los coches. Semidesnuda. Malditos bastardos.

Bajó la vista a sus pies. Llevaba zapatillas, téjanos y una camiseta de tirantes. ¿No pensarían que por pedirle perdón y darle ropa ella iba a olvidarlo todo, ¿no?

Resbaló y a punto estuvo de caer. La zona en la que se hallaba era un prado verde bastante extenso. Al horizonte, se erguía una zona industrial. Las chimeneas de las fábricas sacaban humo espeso y negro.

Lucy pensó que había demasiada polución allí. Por suerte, hacía sol, pero era consciente que Inglaterra tenía fama de ser la tierra de las nubes y las lluvias.

Si las fábricas soltaban esos humos tan espesos, seguramente, ayudarían a formar una capa oscura sobre toda la zona, al menos, en Dudley.

No conocía nada de aquella tierra. Sólo Londres, por un viaje de siete días que hizo con el instituto. Pero no visitaron ningún pueblo de los alrededores. Al menos, su inglés era perfecto y no tendría ningún problema para comunicarse. Menudo consuelo... Después de todo lo que le había pasado... Le entraron ganas de reír.

Miró al cielo. Bueno, no era un lugar feo. Sólo hacía falta conocer sus puntos fuertes, pensó.

Tarareaba canciones para ignorar el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba desde ayer. La habían secuestrado, habían matado a su padre delante de sus narices. Le habían arrancado la ropa, la habían pegado y tocado sin ningún respeto, insultado y, además, atado a una cama con un cinturón como si fuera una actriz porno a la que le gustara el sadomasoquismo. Dejó de cantar.

Natsu le había robado la virginidad como una hiena carroñera.

Porque ella no había consentido. Había sido rudo y un auténtico animal al principio, pero luego... Luego algo había cambiado, en el mismo momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que ella era virgen todavía.

Entonces la había tocado para excitarla, para que ella encontrara el placer y, además, empezó a moverse de un modo más suave. Profundo, pero suave. Y ella había encontrado placer, sin duda. Dos veces (sin contar la del coche) hasta que sintió la boca de Natsu en el cuello. Sabía que tenía que sentirse ofendida y humillada. Y una gran parte de ella se sentía así. Sin embargo, la intimidad con el vanirio le había dejado huella.

Se paró en seco y abrió los ojos. Puso su mano izquierda sobre la zona de su garganta que él había chupado. La había mordido. El muy canalla... Le había clavado los colmillos, lamido y bebido como si ella fuera la solución a su sed.

Al recordarlo, el cuello y una zona que estaba mucho más abajo le empezó a palpitar y a ella se le erizó el bello de los brazos.

¿Acaso le había gustado? No, Lucy... ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo? Se enfado consigo misma.

Cuando él la mordió, empezó a ver estrellitas blancas que le nublaban la vista. Sentía que flotaba, que volaba sobre la cama, con los brazos de Natsu como fortalezas de hierros candentes, alrededor de su cintura, y con sus manos, apretadas y tensas sobre sus nalgas.

Sin rumbo de nuevo, fue consciente de que cada paso le resultaba doloroso. Había partes del cuerpo que le escocían. Zonas íntimas. Las ingles, por ejemplo.

No tenía mucha noción del tiempo que llevaba corriendo, pero estaba convencida de que eran más de tres horas.

¿Con quién podría hablar de lo que le estaba pasando? No tenía dinero ni siquiera una libra para llamar a cobro revertido a Barcelona. Si hablaba con los policías, se reirían de ella. ¿Quién iba a creerla? ¿Quién creía en vampiros, por el amor de Dios?

Lo que estaba claro era que habían matado a su padre. Su padre estaba muerto. ¿Por qué no podía soltar una mísera lágrima por él?

_No hay nada por lo que llorar_, se respondió a sí misma. Ni un recuerdo ni un gesto cariñoso ni una palabra afectuosa. Nada. Era tan extraño haber visto morir a tu padre y quedarte tan vacía. Vacía de recuerdos amables o de palabras cariñosas. Vacía de gestos cómplices o de abrazos llenos de calor. Le dolía más ese vacío emocional que el hecho de que él hubiera fallecido.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Sería verdad que Newscientists estaba involucrada en la caza de los vanirios? Pero eso era algo sobrenatural. No podía ser. ¿O sí?

Se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Si hablaba con Laxus y Levy, ellos la creerían?

Tenía que encontrar el modo de volver a Barcelona. Los necesitaba. Necesitaba a la gente que la quería, que le daba calor. Ellos estarían preguntándose dónde estaba. Se llamaban cada día por la mañana. Debería extrañarles no saber nada de ella.

¿Y lo de su diabetes, qué? Bora iría hoy por la noche a su casa y le administraría la insulina. ¿Y si no era insulina como había dicho Natsu? De todos modos, ella no iba a estar allí cuando él fuese a verla. Ni tampoco su padre.

Purehito estaba muerto. Madre del amor hermoso... ¿qué iba a hacer?

Una cabina. Una cabina y una buena persona que le prestara dinero para llamar a cualquiera de los tres, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Tendrían que viajar hasta Londres para ir a buscarla, pero ella encontraría el modo de llegar a la capital.

Sin embargo, todavía no se había encontrado con un solo inglés, a excepción de esos monstruos.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a aquel lugar industrializado. Tardó media hora más en llegar.

Era una urbanización. El centro de una ciudad. Había casas a los lados de las calles y un cartel que indicaba el nombre de ese recinto en el que se hallaba. Segdley.

Las casas que había eran del más puro estilo inglés. De ladrillo rojo, apareadas y de ventanas blancas. Algunas con brezo en las entradas y los coches aparcados enfrente. Si tocaba el timbre de alguna de ellas, seguramente nadie la abriría. No con esas pintas. Así que desestimó la idea.

Un grupo de chicos jóvenes hablando animadamente y riendo, ajenos a la pesadilla que ella estaba viviendo, se cruzaron con Lucy. No debería llamarles la atención, no tendría porque fijarse en ellos a excepción de porque necesitaba ayuda y de porque uno de ellos, un chico alto y enorme, de mejillas rosadas y pelo anaranjado, llevaba una camiseta amarilla que ponía en inglés:

_Conoce a los hombres de Wolverhampton._

Se le cerraron los pulmones. No podía tomar aire. Había un banco en la calle para sentarse y se sentó para intentar relajarse. Cuando la sangre regó de nuevo su cerebro, empezó a recordar el sueño que había tenido.

_Papá y mamá hemos dejado dos regalos para ti. Están enterrados en la piedra mágica bajo el puente de West Park ¿Te acuerdas de la piedra, cielo mío? ¿Recuerdas Wolverhampton? _

Lucy apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza sobre las manos. Se masajeaba el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos.

Ese sueño... ¿Era ella la niña a la que hablaban aquellas dos personas? Pero... ¿cómo podía ser? Ella no recordaba nada de aquello.

Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia todas direcciones. Toda la gente que pasaba la miraba extrañada. Qué pinta de guiri debería de tener... Guiri sudada y magullada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces paró a los jóvenes y se dirigió al chico de la camiseta.

—Necesito ayuda, me he perdido —dijo hablando lo más calmada posible.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el chico seriamente preocupado. Echó un vistazo a las magulladuras de la cara.

—¿Lo dices por esto? —ella se señaló la cara y la muñeca. —Me lo hice anteayer. Me... caí de una moto.

Los chicos se miraron un tanto desconfiados.

—Necesito ir hasta Wolverhampton. Al... al West Park. Vengo con un grupo de amigos de Barcelona. Estábamos visitando Segdley, pero me despisté y los perdí de vista. El autocar que nos trajo hasta aquí, ya se habrá ido. Nuestro lugar de encuentro es Wolverhampton. Debo llegar antes de las siete de la tarde. Pero no puedo llegar porque... porque una de mis amigas lleva mi bolso con el móvil y con mi cartera. Ahora no las puedo localizar ni tengo dinero para ir hacia allí —¿De dónde le salía tanta habilidad para mentir?

El chico sonrió y se miró la camiseta.

—Entonces sabrás que soy un hombre de Wolverhampton, ¿verdad? —señaló las letras y el logotipo en forma de cara lobuna que había dibujado en el pecho.

—Bueno —dijo ella dándole una espléndida sonrisa que lo dejó cautivado a él y a sus amigos, —eso parece indicar tu camiseta. ¿Me podríais decir cómo llegar hasta allí?

—Podemos acompañarte si quieres —le dijo él. —Yo vivo allí y, además, he traído coche. No pensarías ir andando, ¿verdad?

—Pues... sí.

—Bueno, no queda muy lejos si vas con cuatro ruedas. Andando tienes como unas cuatro horas y media.

—Vaya —miró sus sandalias doradas. No iba a poder caminar mucho más. Todavía le escocían las heridas de los pies.

El chico advirtió su calzado y la animó.

—No te dé vergüenza... —esperó a que le dijera su nombre.

—Eh... Lucy —le dio la mano y él se la cogió.

—Yo soy Loke. Encantado de conocerte.

—Igualmente.

—¿Entonces te llevo?

Lucy dudó un segundo.

—No te preocupes. Si quieres, nosotros también podemos acompañarte —dijo otro del grupillo, más alto y delgado que Loke. Intentaba convencerla. —Loke es muy peligroso con las chicas bonitas como tú.

Ella fingió que no lo había oído. Lo último que necesitaba era más ego masculino. Había tenido una buena dosis con el monstruo de Natsu. Y aun así, no sabía si fiarse de ellos. Pero pensó que no todo el mundo tenía que ser malvado.

—No quiero importunaros —dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. —Tranquila, no te preocupes. Yo ya iba hacia allí —le dijo Loke. No. Ese chico no le haría daño. Parecía estar hecho de buena pasta. —Llegaremos en veinte minutos, ya verás —insistió. —¿Qué hora es ahora? —le preguntó ella. —Son las cinco y media.

Había corrido y caminado más de lo que creía. El miedo puede inyectar grandes dosis de adrenalina.

—Está bien, Loke. Me fío de ti.

Una vez sentada en el asiento del copiloto de un New Beatle rojo, se ensimismó recordando el sueño. No entendía por qué había decidido hacerle caso ni por qué le urgía llegar hasta el West Park. Su plan previo había sido localizar una cabina, conseguir dinero, llamar a Barcelona y que la vinieran a buscar. Pero su idea se desvaneció al llegar al pueblo y al cruzarse con esos chicos.

¿Y si era una señal? Bien, ahora lo sabría.

—Debiste ponerte muy nerviosa cuando te encontraste sola sin tus amigos en un país desconocido y sin dinero...

Lucy se aclaró la garganta y miró a Loke. Por fin se había encontrado a alguien bueno. Alguien educado y amable que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla gratuitamente. Era un chico joven, de no más de treinta años.

—Sí, me asusté un poco —contestó algo avergonzada, sin mentir del todo.

—Yo también me asustaría.

Lucy lo miró de arriba abajo. Era un auténtico tanque. Grande, corpulento y con unos brazos de levantador de pesas que intimidarían a muchos. —Sí, seguro —le dijo ella intentando sonreír. —Claro que no —él se echó a reír.

Cómo estaba cambiando su vida, pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana. Sentada en un coche, con un chico al que no conocía, guiada sólo por su intuición que le decía que Loke no era malo. Yendo de cabeza a perseguir un sueño. El primero que había tenido desde los siete años.

—Yo quiero ir a Barcelona algún día. Tengo conocidos que han visitado tu ciudad y han regresado contando maravillas de ella.

—Bueno, es una ciudad realmente bonita y llena de cultura —dijo ella obligándose a hablar con su salvador. —Casi siempre hace sol, las playas son espectaculares y las noches, cálidas y llenas de ambiente jovial. La comida es excelente y tiene el mejor equipo de fútbol del mundo.

—El Fútbol Club Barcelona —dijo Loke.

—Así es —confirmó ella.

—¿Te gusta el deporte, Lucy?

—Me gusta mucho. Todo tipo de deporte, pero sobre todo me gusta el fútbol y el Barcelona.

—Bueno, no te discutiré que el mejor equipo de fútbol del mundo es el de tu ciudad, pero el segundo mejor es el de los Wolves. Así que te daré dos entradas para que vayas a verlos al torneo de verano que organizan. ¿Hasta cuándo estarás aquí?

No lo sabía. Dependía de si volvía a encontrarla Natsu y los suyos.

—Me iré pronto —respondió ella con la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

—Bien. Entonces yo te doy las entradas y tú decides si puedes ir o no a verlos antes de que te vayas, ¿ok? —abrió la guantera con la mano izquierda y cogió las dos entradas. Se las ofreció.

Lucy las tomó, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Lo último que quería era ir a ver un partido de fútbol y muchísimo menos entablar conversación con nadie. Estaba a punto de desmoronarse y llorar por lo que había vivido.

Llegaron a una ciudad llena de vida, comercios y mucho, mucho ambiente. Pasaron por delante de una preciosa iglesia. Lucy la admiró.

—Es Saint Peter's Church. Bonita, ¿verdad? —le indicó él. —Tienes de todo para ver aquí. Galerías de arte, teatro, tiendas, parques... Y a partir del uno de julio se convertirá en una ciudad sin malos humos —puso dos dedos abiertos sobre los labios e hizo como si fumara y se ahogara.

—¿Prohíben el tabaco definitivamente?

—Sí. No se podrá fumar en ningún lugar público. Es genial.

—Sí. Fumar mata —musitó con sorna. Después de la pesadilla que había vivido, lo de fumar o no fumar le parecía ridículo.

Loke asintió. Puso el indicador de dirección a la derecha. Loke parecía uno de esos hombres ingleses. Muy educados, muy caballerosos y también muy niño de papá. Pero era bueno de corazón y completamente inofensivo.

—¿Has visto algo más de la ciudad? —le preguntó mirando por el retrovisor y desviando el coche hacia el mismo lado.

—Algo —como odiaba mentirle.

—Tienes la oficina de turismo cerca del West Park. Os darán unas guías espléndidas.

—¿Tú vives por aquí? —preguntó. No estaría mal tener a alguien con quien contactar, por si acaso.

—Vivo cerca del Cineworld. La sala de multicines de Wolverhampton.

Paró el coche. Estaban justo enfrente de un inmenso parque de césped verde, muy pulido y bien cuidado, con árboles por doquier y adorables caminitos que seguir que se perdían entre la vegetación.

—Bueno, aquí es.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza y frunció los labios en un gesto nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella?

—Loke, no te imaginas el favor que me has hecho trayéndome hasta aquí.

—Compénsamelo viniendo al torneo —le sonrió agrandando los ojos.

—Haré lo posible —se reclinó y le dio un beso amistoso en la mejilla. Se lo merecía por haber sido su caballero.

—Vaya —se había sonrojado. —Espera —la detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta. Sacó su cartera y le dio cinco libras. Apuntó su teléfono en un papel con un boli y también se lo dio. —Puedes utilizar este dinero para lo que tú creas conveniente. Si me necesitas, llámame a este número. Y si no encuentras a tus amigos, utiliza el dinero para llamarlos a ellos y localizarlos. Te prestaría mi móvil, pero no lo llevo.

—Loke, si no nos vemos más —le dio la mano y la apretó agradecida, —guardaré este número para llamarte y asegurarme que cuando vengas a Barcelona, yo te pueda enseñar la ciudad.

—Lucy, conozco las marcas que dejan los puñetazos —le dijo en voz baja. —Yo mismo soy boxeador. Por favor, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme.

Lucy se quedó blanca al oír aquel sincero ofrecimiento y lo mucho que había acertado. _Cómo me gustaría explicárselo a alguien._

Loke le sonrió y Lucy, a su vez, le sonrió con tristeza. Así se despidieron.

Había gente buena en el mundo. Gente muy buena en Inglaterra, en Wolverhampton. No todo iba a ser malo, ¿no? Estaba convencida de que volvería a ver a Bob.

De repente se encontró sola frente al parque que le hacía sentirse pequeña no sólo de estatura, sino de edad. Curiosa sensación, pensó.

Se adentró por los caminos y sintió cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina. Parecía recordar el lugar. Pero era imposible, porque ella no había estado allí, jamás. Olía a hierba mojada, a verano y a dulce, a nube dulce. A mano derecha, un río serpenteaba y pasaba por debajo de un puente.

Se le paró el corazón. Un puente.

Las manos le empezaron a sudar y tuvo que inclinarse y apoyarse sobre sus rodillas para volver a tomar aire. No era buen momento para un ataque de pánico.

La gente paseaba por su lado como si fuese un día normal. Pero aquel no era un día normal. Ella lo sabía perfectamente. Un grupo de vampiros psicópatas la habían tomado con ella y había tenido un sueño en el que recordaba la vida de una pareja y su hija. Además había perdido a su padre y, para colmo, también la virginidad. Ahora tampoco le daba mucha importancia al hecho de haberla perdido, pero sí al modo en que lo había hecho. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello y centrarse en su sueño.

El lugar. Aquellas personas. El puente.

Salió del camino y se tumbó en la hierba. Había mariquitas revoloteando por el césped y mariposas cerca del agua del río. Cayó de culo y se cogió las piernas.

Todos los instintos le decían que estaba en el sitio y en el momento correcto. Que hacía mucho tiempo alguien escondió un regalo bajo ese puente, en una piedra mágica. Un puente no muy grande, pero dotado de un especial encanto.

Una imagen atravesó su mente. _Ella en brazos del hombre y de la mujer. De noche, en pleno verano. El día de su cumpleaños. Un ladrillo del puente abierto y algo que introducían en el interior. Luego colocaron el ladrillo de nuevo. _

Sacudió la cabeza y se la agarró entre temblores.

Estaba enferma. No había otra explicación. Aquella visión era una alucinación.

No. No era ninguna alucinación. Joder, Lucy, despierta... La había mordido el hombre más increíblemente hermoso y malvado que había visto en la vida. La había mordido con sus colmillos. Había caminado por subterráneos y conocido a los llamados vanirios. Había soñado con otra vida que, a lo mejor y sin lograr entenderlo, le había pertenecido alguna vez. ¿Qué había de sus recuerdos antes de los cinco años? ¿Dónde estaban?

La niña del sueño se llamaba Luce. Con E, no con Y, pero eran nombres casi exactos.

Natsu estaba en lo cierto. Su diabetes estaba perfectamente controlada, nunca había tenido ningún problema. ¿Cuándo se la diagnosticaron? A los siete años. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Recordaba haberse sentido mal o haberse desmayado para que le diagnosticaran esa enfermedad? No. De hecho, no recordaba nada antes de eso.

Natsu estaba en lo cierto. Cuando Bora la pinchaba, no tardaba más de diez minutos en caer en la inconsciencia hasta el día siguiente. Después de la diabetes, dejó de soñar. Entonces, ¿antes soñaba?

Fuese lo que fuese, estaba viva todavía y tenía la oportunidad de saber si ese sueño había sido o no la visión de una vida que había perdido en los retazos de su memoria.

Hacía sol, pero a la luz del día no podía colocarse bajo el puente. Los guardias forestales del parque le llamarían la atención. Esperaría a que no hubiese casi nadie para hacerlo, aunque se arriesgaría a que llegara la oscuridad y con ella, Natsu y su clan.

Se estiró y sin quererlo ni creerlo, se relajó.

A las doce de la noche, cumpliría veintidós años. Ya no sería la misma Lucy. ¿Cómo podría serlo?

Pensó en los planes de futuro que tenía: en el proyecto de formación de pedagogos en Londres, en el deseo de poder ayudar a la sociedad a través de un nuevo método de educación. Ya no podría seguir su sueño.

A duras penas, se mantenía cuerda en aquel momento como para ser capaz de enseñar nada a nadie. Esa gente se lo había robado todo, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Primero intentaría averiguar qué le estaba pasando y por qué la asaltaban esos recuerdos ajenos. Y luego, averiguaría cuáles eran los procedimientos reales de la empresa en la que trabajaba y que dirigía su fallecido padre. Si lo decía Natsu era verdad, no podía permitirse algo así. Estaban matando a seres que tenían sus propios hijos. Niños que eran diferentes y que sufrían viendo cómo mataban a sus padres. Un niño era un niño fuese de la naturaleza que fuese.

Ella había visto morir a su padre. ¿Por qué no sentía su muerte? ¿Por qué?

Apretó los puños y golpeó el suelo mullido de verde. Sintió que algo le mojaba la sien. Lo apartó con la mano y descubrió que era una lágrima y que estaba llorando.

—Basta, basta de llorar... —se incorporó y quedó sentada de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas.

Ella no había pedido nada de eso. No había elegido descubrir lo que había descubierto. Estaba metida hasta el fondo en algo que no había reclamado, en una guerra que no era suya. Pero la habían involucrado. Pues, ya era suficiente...

No tenía nada. Estaba sola. ¿Qué podía perder? No era ninguna cobarde. Ni tampoco de ese tipo de personas que se echan la manta a la cabeza para olvidarse del mundo.

Un mundo de noche, sangre y clanes la había sacado de su vida acomodada y agradable. Ahora que todos cargaran con las consecuencias.

Natsu, el primero. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Se frotó las muñecas con la mirada perdida.

Se levantó. Miró a un lado y al otro y, sin pensárselo dos veces, bajó la cuesta que llevaba a la orilla del río. Vigilando que nadie la viera, introdujo los pies en el río. El agua estaba fría, pero agradeció el cambio de temperatura, porque le hizo tomar contacto con la realidad. Sobre la superficie había pequeños mosquitos. Dio gracias a que el río no llevase mucha agua. Estaba casi vacío. Con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz, se ocultó debajo del puente de piedra y empezó a palpar los ladrillos que conformaban el arco del puente.

Había un ladrillo, casi oculto por el agua, que tenía unas letras escritas. Lucy se agachó y lo palpó intentando leer la inscripción.

L A R FOREVER.

¿L A R para siempre?

Lucy vigiló que nadie la viera. Estaba oscureciendo y la gente ya no paseaba. Introdujo los dedos por los laterales del ladrillo. Parecía estar hueco. Y... se movía...

Envuelta en una renovada curiosidad, intentó desencajar el ladrillo. Le costó bastante. Sólo un poco más y... zas... El ladrillo salió y quedó reposado en sus manos. Sonrió y miró el agujero negro que había en la pared. Introdujo la mano palpando con cuidado. ¿Habría ratas? No pienses en eso.

Tocó barro húmedo, pared rugosa y algo envuelto en un paño. Introdujo medio brazo para alcanzarlo y amarrarlo con fuerza.

Papá y mamá hemos dejado dos regalos para ti. Están enterrados en la piedra mágica bajo el puente de West Park ¿Te acuerdas de la piedra, cielo mío?

¿Era verdad? Logró sacar el paño con lo que envolvía. Era algo rectangular, un poco grueso y pesado. Dios mío, todo aquello era real.

Salió del río corriendo como si estuviese poseída. Amarraba ese tesoro como si le fuese la vida en ello. Miró al cielo, el sol se estaba poniendo. Malas noticias.

Con los pantalones téjanos mojados, los pies húmedos y las manos temblorosas, buscó el cobijo de algún lugar del parque. Bajo un árbol, tras un matorral, detrás de un muro, cualquier lugar sería bueno para estudiar lo que llevaba con ella.

Encontró un grupo de árboles que parecían dibujar la forma de un arco. Se colocó detrás de ellos y quedó cubierta por los troncos. Cayó de rodillas y dejó el tesoro sobre el césped. Quitó el paño mugriento. Aquellos regalos estaban cubiertos por un plástico aislante de la humedad. Lo quitó también y entonces sus ojos descubrieron por primera vez lo que el tiempo había escondido bajo el puente.

Un libro. Tenía las tapas duras cubiertas de minúsculas piedras preciosas verdes. En el centro, con topacios más oscuros, había escrito:

LAYLA.

Entre el plástico aislante se divisaba otro objeto enrollado de un modo menos cuidadoso. Un cuchillo de valiosa y excelente manufactura. La empuñadura, en forma de oso levantado sobre las dos patas traseras, parecía ser de marfil blanco y pulido. El oso tenía dibujado en la panza un símbolo que ella conocía muy bien. Un símbolo celta llamado triskel. Ella sabía que significaba la interacción entre el cuerpo, la mente y el alma. Lo había leído en uno de los libros sobre mitología y simbología ancestral que tenía Laxus en su casa. A él le encantaban.

Lucy acarició la empuñadura y giró el cuchillo para admirar la hoja. Todavía cortaba y el acero brillaba refulgentemente.

Acercó la hoja a sus ojos y divisó una inscripción.

«_An Duine Táirneánach_».

¿Qué quería decir? Y... ¿en qué idioma estaba escrita? Tratando de recordar el sueño, entendió que había palabras que, aunque a ella le sonaban, no las había escuchado nunca antes y estaba segura de que eran palabras antiguas. Ella sabía bastantes idiomas como para diferenciar las etimologías y las diferencias entre lenguas modernas y antiguas.

Esa lengua ya no se hablaba. Pondría la mano en el fuego.

Cubrió la hoja del puñal con parte del plástico y se lo guardó en la parte de atrás del pantalón. No en el bolsillo, sino entre las bragas y...

¿Bragas? Lucy tiró con los pulgares del tejano y vio que llevaba unas bragas amarillas. Se puso las manos sobre los pechos y descubrió que también llevaba sostén. Había salido tan escopeteada de esa casa que ni se había parado a pensar en lo que llevaba puesto. Si hubiera estado desnuda, también habría huido del mismo modo. Miró el sostén por el interior de la camiseta. También eran amarillos. Vaya, a juego. Pero bueno, ¿quién la había cambiado de ropa? ¿Habría sido Juvia?

Se acomodó bien el puñal. Lo colocó con cuidado de modo que no sufriera riesgo de cortarse. Sólo le faltaba eso...

Apoyó la espalda en el tronco del árbol más curvado y tomó el libro. Lo acarició sutilmente.

Hizo inspiraciones lentas y profundas recordando las clases de yoga que había hecho en el gimnasio de Barcelona. Tenía los pelos como escarpias y estaba convencida de que empezaba a tener fiebre. Sus manos frías y temblorosas acogieron las tapas y las abrieron. Eran hojas un tanto amarillentas, pero bastante gruesas.

Las primeras hojas estaban escritas en símbolos que no logró entender. Y parecían, además, símbolos quemados sobre el papel. Cómo le disgustaba desconocer algunas cosas. Irritada, pasó

las páginas rápidamente hasta llegar, por fin, a palabras escritas a mano en inglés. Un inglés que parecía actual.

_Mi querida Luce, éste es mi regalo más preciado para ti. Me gustaría poder dártelo en mano pero, sin embargo, creo que cuando lo tengas querrá decir que yo ya no estaré contigo para poder explicarte todas aquellas cosas que tú desees saber. _

_Con él me recordarás siempre, y aprenderás todo lo necesario respecto a ti y respecto a lo que eres y a quién eres. _

_Es un diario como ya te habrás imaginado. Nunca tuve nada especial que explicar hasta que conocí a tu padre. Luego llegaste tú. _

_Tendrás muchas preguntas respecto a lo que te pasa o a por qué te sientes diferente al resto. Confío en que este libro te sirva de guía, mi estrella. _

_Te quiero con todo mi corazón. _

_Mamá. _

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Parecía que la tierra daba vueltas bajo sus pies. Se sentía mareada y desorientada. Siguió leyendo.

_De donde yo vengo, cuando nacen niñas se celebran fiestas por tan dichoso evento. Las mujeres son veneradas y respetadas, porque son la cuna y el corazón del futuro de nuestro clan. _

_Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años, me regalaron este libro. En él debía escribir, si así lo deseaba, todo aquello que pasara en mi vida. _

_Supongo que lo que me ha sucedido hoy, a la edad de 22 años, es lo primero que escribiré. _

_Ha llegado mi conversión. He pasado de ser una humana a convertirme en una berserker. Ha sido extraño y doloroso, pero parece que ya he hecho la mutación. A los 22 años, tal y como nos manda la tradición. _

_Y creo que es una locura, porque desde entonces tengo una cola de berserkers machos esperando a que les escoja como pareja. El clan cree que soy la mujer más bonita que ha existido entre ellos. Dicen que soy especial y me apodaron princesa Layla. _

_Estoy cohibida y ebria de tanta adoración. _

Lucy no dejaba de sudar. Se le había secado la lengua y oía un pequeño zumbido en los oídos.

_El libro ha estado vacío de palabras importantes hasta esta noche. Hoy he conocido al hombre más increíblemente hermoso y apuesto que he visto en toda mi vida. _

_No sé cómo ha sucedido, pero lo he encontrado mirándome entre los setos del West Park. Vigilándome y acechándome. Cuidándome y, a la vez, amenazándome. Así es cómo me siento. El es una amenaza. _

_Hoy lo he vuelto a ver, pero esta vez he procurado estar acompañada de los machos del clan. Ellos me siguen allá donde voy como perros en celo. Son tan adorables. _

_He sentido sus ojos sobre mi nuca, sobre mi cuello y juraría que me ha hablado mentalmente. Ha exigido que me apartara de ellos y que fuera hacia él, que volviera a él. Si lo ha hecho, no puedo acercarme. Si su voz era real, debo apartarme. El es nuestro enemigo._

_Hoy me interné en Dudley con el clan. Tenían ganas de acción y sabían que allí la encontrarían. Nada mejor que abrir antiguas rencillas entre ellos y los chupasangres. No me gustan las peleas, las odio, no sé por qué me han llevado, pero el ego masculino es así. _

_El estaba allí. Se reía de nosotros, mordía a los chicos con la mirada y me devoraba a mí con los ojos. Me miraba. Me estudiaba. Me asusta y me quema por dentro. Al final no ha habido pelea. Demasiados humanos de por medio. _

_No sé cómo ha sucedido, pero tres hombres vestidos de negro han intentado abusar de mí en las montañas de Wolverhampton. Eran humanos. Por suerte, él me ha salvado. Creo que los ha dejado inconscientes, si no los ha matado, porque nunca había visto a nadie luchar con tanta furia. _

_Me ha abrazado y me ha cogido en brazos como si fuera una desvalida. Y me ha dicho que yo era suya, que me prohibía que me apartara de él. Me he enfadado. Me he enfadado tanto... Nadie me da órdenes y ese hombre parece que es un dominante y un abusón. Los vanirios son unos prepotentes. Siempre fueron así. Me tocó y me sobó como si fuera realmente algo de su propiedad, sin tener en cuenta si yo lo deseaba o no. Me da miedo. _

_Me da miedo, pero... me gusta. Despierta en mí algo primitivo que se encontraba dormido en mi interior. No me quiere decir su nombre todavía. _

_No puede hacerlo. No puede hacerlo... Pero, ¿qué se ha creído? Esta noche me ha secuestrado y me ha llevado a su casa. Una casa preciosa rodeada de jardines y flores silvestres. Me ha dicho que me deseaba y yo he querido forcejear con él, he querido liberarme de sus fuertes brazos, de su calor, de su atracción y de su boca que me lamía el cuello y arrasaba mis labios y mi lengua. Debería estar prohibido besar de ese modo. Aun así sigue asustándome. Me asusta su intensidad, su modo de querer dominarme y someterme a él como si fuésemos fieras salvajes. Soy una berserker, soy una fiera por naturaleza, pero él es mucho más salvaje que yo. Y no sé si estoy preparada, porque él, definitivamente, no es como yo. Después de discutirnos, me ha dejado de nuevo en Wolverhampton y se ha ido sin despedirse. _

_Hoy me ha vencido y ha derribado todo mi autocontrol. No sé cómo ha pasado. Debió de ser la luna llena y él, ese insoportable y endiabladamente sexy vanirio, se ha metido en mi mente y no me quiere liberar de sus cadenas. _

_Lo he encontrado en Segdley hablando con una chica rubia y de tetas enormes (mi padre me cortaría la lengua por hablar así). Me han entrado ganas de arrancarle los ojos y de cortarle ese bonito pelo ondulado que tiene y que mueve de un modo presumido y seductor. Creo que él, cuando me ha visto, ha sonreído y desafilándome con la mirada se ha acercado más a la rubia y... La ha acariciado... _

_Se me ha hecho un nudo en el estómago y he sentido que quería reírse de mí, que eso es lo que había estado haciendo desde que me vio. He salido de allí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero me ha detenido a medio camino, porque ha aparecido en el bosque como si también fuera de él. Le he exigido una explicación y me he convertido en lo que dicen que son las mujeres berserkers: unas guerreras celosas y posesivas de sus hombres. Menudo espectáculo. _

_El me ha agarrado del pelo y me ha hecho callar con sus labios. Y yo he perdido el norte. No es justo. No puede quitarme el conocimiento de ese modo. Me ha dicho que quería saber hasta qué punto yo sentía algo por él, que por eso se ha comportado así. Me ha culpado de ser fría, de no dejarme llevar, de no ir a él cuando lo pedía. Le he dado una bofetada y le he dicho que no podía obligar a los demás a comportarse del modo en que él quería que lo hicieran, pero después de todo el berrinche, me arrepentí de haberle pegado. Estaba furioso_

_y su rostro parecía estar cortado por los mismos patrones que las esculturas griegas. Me cogió como un saco inanimado, me colgó de su hombro y sentí que nos elevábamos por los árboles y el bosque y que aterrizábamos en el jardín de su casa. Yo estaba asustada, tenía miedo. No de él, sino de ese fuego abrasador que reflejaban sus ojos. Me desgarró la ropa y me tumbó en la cama de su habitación. No he logrado entender cómo llegamos hasta allí, pero llegamos seguro. Me ha anclado a la cama y me ha separado las piernas. Le he gritado y le he pegado todo lo que he podido pero él no me ha hecho ni caso. Se había quitado la ropa y estaba desnudo, de rodillas entre mis piernas. Yo temblaba. El me dijo, que no me resistiera a él, que no intentara alejarlo, que lo dejara entrar y tomar libremente lo que quería. Nunca lo había visto así, los ojos rojos y las pupilas negras, los dientes largos y lacerantes. Me dijo que me haría daño, que no lo quería, pero que me lo iba a hacer porque no podía controlar a la bestia que había en él. Que esa bestia se despertaba sólo conmigo, pero que iba a intentar regresar. La primera vez iba a dolerme y, a lo mejor, a asustarme. Después de superar ese trance, las demás veces iban a ser frenéticas y rozarían el éxtasis, me aseguró. Eso me había dicho. ¿Cómo podía creerlo? _

_Yo no podía estar más asustada de lo que ya estaba. _

_Se cernió sobre mí, encajó las caderas entre las mías y, sufriendo el dolor más ardoroso e irritante que había sentido hasta entonces, me penetró de una sola embestida. Luego fueron más hasta que mi útero lo dejó entrar por completo. _

_Era un animal. Me había arañado la piel, sentía que yo estaba sangrando entre las piernas, oía mis sollozos, mis súplicas de que parara, pero no lo hizo. Nada podía detenerlo. Me clavó los colmillos y bebió hasta que perdí el conocimiento. Aun así, creo que ni entonces se detuvo. _

_Cuando volví a despertarme, tenía un regusto a hierro en la boca. Salté de un brinco de la cama y busqué la puerta más cercana para salir de allí. El me daba miedo. Estaba aterrorizada, enfurecida y dolida por su comportamiento. _

_Me detuvo cerniéndose sobre mí y aplastándome contra la pared de espaldas a él. Seguía siendo demasiado agresivo. A través de la ventana podía ver la luna pálida y brillante en el cielo, más grande que nunca. Yo no quería volver a unirme a él, no quería ese tipo de relación. Además, él era un vanirio y yo una berserker. No nos caemos bien, nos repelemos. _

_Me abrazó, esta vez sin violencia, sólo con ternura y algo de posesividad y hundió la cara en mi cuello. Con un hilo de voz, me rogó que no lo abandonara, que ese tipo de unión se daba sólo la primera vez, con la verdadera pareja. Yo era su cáraid, me dijo, su pareja eterna. Me dijo que yo era suya y él era mío, y me suplicó que le dejara amarme otra vez como él sabía hacerlo. No sé por qué me acongojé después de aquellas palabras, sobre todo después de cómo me había tratado, pero quise confiar en él. Volvió a tomarme en brazos y a dejarme sobre la cama. Con sus manos y sus besos, calmó mis temblores y mis miedos. Con su lengua, lamió y chupó mis heridas y también las que no se veían. Se colocó entre mi entrepierna y yo me cubrí, me dolía y no quería que volviera a tocarme ahí. _

_Cuando me pidió que le dejara curarme, parecí verle los ojos humedecidos y muy arrepentidos por lo que había pasado. Me enternecí, no lo pude evitar. Aparté las manos, él me las tomó y me besó uno a uno los dedos de las dos. Luego se acomodó entre mis piernas y me las separó con los hombros. _

_Posó su boca y su lengua ahí abajo y yo me envaré. Aquello era increíble. Me chupó y me chupó hasta que casi me saltaron las lágrimas pero esta vez de placer y, después de llevarme al éxtasis tres veces seguidas, se acomodó entre mis piernas y se hundió en mí. Yo creía que iba a enloquecer de gozo. No había imaginado nada parecido entre hombres y mujeres. Pero_

_él, me lo había enseñado. Valió la pena el sufrimiento inicial para luego recibir el placer más sublime. _

_Bueno, pues ya no soy virgen. Ahora soy una mujer enamorada de un hombre llamado Rogue. Layla, la princesa berserker, y Rogur, el guerrero vanirio. Menuda pareja. _

Di-os mí-o. Se le cayó el libro de las manos. Estaba ardiendo y sentía la piel rebosante de sudor. No supo cuándo empezaron los dolores, pero su estómago empezó a retorcerse y a quemarle como si tuviera un incendio interno. Se encogió y apretó el libro contra su barriga. La virgen... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El dolor remitió poco a poco. Volvió a apoyarse en el tronco del árbol, respirando con dificultad, ligeramente mareada y se dispuso a continuar con el libro.

Rogue. ¿Sería el mismo amigo de Natsu? Estaba convencida de que así era. Repasó las hojas siguientes que contenían las descripciones explícitas de sus encuentros sexuales. Por lo visto, habían disfrutado mucho el uno del otro.

Layla se había enamorado perdidamente de Rogue y Rogue de ella. Parecían dos perros en celo, persiguiéndose por las noches, practicando todas las posturas, unas veces de modo tierno, otras veces rudo y violento, en función siempre del momento y el calor de la pasión. Ambos eran apasionados, sin duda.

Luego había otros resúmenes extensos sobre cómo eran los vanirios. Sobre la necesidad de su cáraid, sus parejas... Parecía interesante, pero lo pasó de largo.

Llegó a otra parte del diario más informativo.

_Nos hemos convertido en amantes fugitivos. Somos conscientes de que las diferencias entre berserkers y vanirios son completamente insalvables. Si decimos que estamos juntos, habrá una guerra de nuevo. O peor, nos matarán por haber cometido desacato. Pero estamos enamorados y queremos disfrutar de nuestro amor todo el tiempo que nos regale la vida. _

_Así que hemos decidido irnos de Inglaterra. No podemos ocultarnos por más tiempo. Debemos encontrar un sitio ideal para nuestras características. Creemos que Rumania es una buena opción. _

_Rogue está un poco apenado por dejar su clan y a su mejor amigo Natsu, pero está todavía más afligido por las diferencias que han distanciado a las dos razas hasta el punto de matar por matar, de perseguir por perseguir, o de prohibir por prohibir. Yo estoy apenada por no poder despedirme de mi padre, Makarov. Pero es lo que nos toca vivir ahora a Rogue y a mí. Es lo que arrastra la historia de los vanirios y los berserkers. Ambos somos seres mágicos de linajes ancestrales y, sin embargo, eso es lo único que tenemos en común, por lo visto. _

_Los Balcanes tienen su encanto. La gente aquí es cálida y aunque hay berserkers y vanirios, increíblemente, parece que se soportan mejor que en Inglaterra o al menos... ésa es la impresión. Algunos humanos conocen de nuestra existencia, pero seguimos entre los mitos y las leyendas. En realidad no quieren creerle. No nos hemos querido relacionar con ningún clan. No sabemos hasta qué punto podrían volar las noticias hasta las islas y, aunque sabemos que al parecer no hay mucha relación entre los clanes alrededor del mundo, tampoco queremos arriesgarnos. _

_Estoy embarazada. Rogue y yo hemos hecho nuestro pequeño milagro. Las berserkers tenemos camadas, pero yo no estoy segura de que vayan a ser más de uno, sobre todo al ser el padre un vanirio, pero Rogue desea que así sea. Dice que quiere réplicas nuestras en miniatura. Yo me he echado a reír. Es tan tonto..._

_Sorpresa inesperada la de hoy. Zeref nos ha encontrado. No sabemos muy bien cómo, pero ha asegurado que el vínculo entre hermanos es tan fuerte que al final pudo encontrarlo. Nadie sabía que Rogue y yo nos habíamos fugado juntos. Ahora Zeref lo sabe, pero no sabe que estoy embarazada. Hemos decidido no decirle nada. Por lo visto, no se va a quedar, pero sí que le ha exigido a Rogue que esté en contacto con él, al menos. Para no preocuparse innecesariamente. Rogue ha accedido. _

_Hoy ha nacido nuestro bebé. Es una niña increíblemente hermosa y rodeada del aura de luz más pura y bonita que hayamos visto jamás. Rogue se ha echado a llorar de la emoción y yo también. Me hubiera gustado que mi padre conociera a mi hija, pero no sé cómo reaccionarían al saber que es hija de un vanirio. Y Rogue deseaba que en un día tan especial sus amigos, Natsu y Juvia, así como Gray y Lyon, estuvieran presentes, sobre todo Natsu que, aunque no son hermanos de sangre, sí que lo son de alma y corazón. _

_Rogue está afectado por eso. Cree que está traicionando a su amigo pero, al igual que yo, prefiere no decir que se ha enamorado, casado y creado una familia con una berserker y no porque nos avergüence, sino porque podría haber represalias indeseadas en ambos bandos. Por lo demás, hoy es nuestro día más feliz. No hemos tenido ningún problema para escoger el nombre. Se llamará Luce. Dice Rogue que en su lengua significa luz y a mí me han sobrecogido sus palabras. Entonces, que el mundo la conozca como Luce, la luz que iluminará sus noches y nuestros días. _

Lucy se enjuagó las lágrimas. El dolor aparecía a intervalos cada vez más cortos y seguidos. El libro la ayudaba a mantener la atención alejándola del foco del dolor, pero cada vez le costaba más.

Luce. Qué bonito.

_Hay unos hombres muy extraños merodeando por las montañas. En el pueblo, se están dando varias muertes en circunstancias un tanto peculiares. La gente señala a los bosques como la procedencia de los que se hacen llamar nosferátums, vampiros que matan a los humanos y se beben sus almas. _

_Estos hombres extraños dicen buscar a los nosferátums. No sé qué pensar. _

_Luce ya tiene un año. Es un bebé sano y precioso. Puede salir al sol sin quemarse, bebe leche de mi pecho y tiene unos ojos enormes y rasgados de color chocolate. El color de los ojos de su padre antes de que los Dioses le convirtieran en vanirio. Ahora son de un color lila que quita el sentido. _

_No lo entiendo, cuanto más tiempo pasa, más nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Más necesito de su contacto y de su cuerpo. Es como una enfermedad. Bendita enfermedad... _

_He empezado a comprender lo que significa ser su cáraid. El también es el mío. No puedo vivir sin él y él tampoco sin mí. _

_Rogue está inquieto y yo también. Las muertes se suceden aprovechando las guerras de los Balcanes. Unos mueren por las balas o las bombas, otros por el hambre y otros están muriendo porque los vampiros los están asesinando. Y no sólo ellos. Últimamente parece que están siendo atacados por lobos. No quiero imaginar que los lobeznos estén por aquí. Algo tengo muy seguro: ni los berserkers ni los vanirios somos responsables de esas muertes. _

_Luce ya ha cumplido dos años. _

_Nuestras dudas se han confirmado. Están tomando a vanirios y berserkers por igual. Nos vigilan y nos persiguen. No buscan nosferátums. Nos buscan a nosotros. Hay una_

_organización de hombres humanos que cogen a la gente de las montañas y luego no los devuelven. Esas desapariciones son la excusa perfecta para culparnos e ir a nuestra búsqueda. Nos quieren responsabilizar, pero no es verdad. _

_Nuestra pequeña Luce... Puede que no esté segura aquí. _

_Rogue y un grupo de vanirios, junto con unos cuantos berserkers, han formado un grupo de protección de clanes. Hay que barrer la zona e investigar a fondo a estos cazadores. _

_Hoy han matado a otro vanirio. Kerzhakov. Su cáraid está en shock. Las mujeres intentamos prestarle ayuda, pero creemos que ha caído en una gran depresión. _

_Hoy Anna, la cáraid de Kerzhakov, se ha entregado voluntariamente al sol. Ha muerto. _

_Rogue y los demás han descubierto la organización y a sus cabecillas. El principal instigador se llama Purehito. Hay otro hombre llamado Ivan y otro que se llama Jackal. Ellos son la cúspide de la organización. _

_Hoy Rogue le ha dicho a Luce que tenía un amigo muy guapo para ella para cuando fuera toda una mujer. Se trata de su mejor amigo, Natsu. Yo no lo he llegado a ver, pero seguro que si es parecido a él, tiene que ser arrebatador. _

Lucy reprimió una arcada. Estaba literalmente tirada en el suelo. Su cuerpo sólo respondía al dolor. Leía el libro de lado e intentó mantener los ojos abiertos. Si alguien la encontraba en esa posición, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Natsu. No podía ser él. Se negaba a crees que fuera él.

Le dolía la cabeza, las sienes le iban a estallar, los ojos iban a salirle de órbita. Le dolían los dientes y los pechos. Tenía la sensación de que los huesos se le estaban congelando y le crujían con cada movimiento.

Purehito. Maldita sea. Él estaba en el ajo.

_Hemos decidido regresar a las islas y alertar los clanes sobre estas organizaciones. No sabemos cómo alcanzan a los vanirios ni a los berserkers, pero creemos que trabajan en conjunto con los vampiros y con los lobeznos. Es la única respuesta que se nos ocurre. Ellos tienen el poder mental para captarnos. ¿Por qué nos persiguen estos humanos? Yo una vez creí que se aliarían con nosotros, no que irían en contra. No les hemos hecho nada. Somos buenos, defendemos a los humanos. Y, sin embargo, estos cazadores trabajan con los vampiros para darnos caza. _

_Creemos que están intentando extraer algo de nuestros cuerpos, algo que los vampiros anhelan o que incluso los humanos desean y, aunque no sabemos con exactitud qué es, tiene que estar relacionado con mutaciones genéticas de algún tipo. _

_Luce tiene cuatro increíbles y tiernos años. Nos tiene cautivados. _

_Desde ayer, estos asesinos nos persiguen. Hemos regresado a Dudley para alertar a los vanirios, pero creemos que los cazadores ya tienen gente que trabaja para ellos justo aquí, en Black Country. No podemos movernos sin levantar sospechas, y creemos que nos siguen. No podemos llevarles ni hasta los vanirios ni hasta los berserkers. Quisiera poder avisar a papá. Así que esperamos que Zeref se encargue de alertarlos a todos. A nosotros nos persiguen casi en manadas. Me da miedo pensarlo, pero creo que saben que somos una pareja de razas distintas y que de esa unión ha nacido alguien como Luce. Temo por ella... Creo que les interesa mucho. Estas personas se han organizado y se han distribuido por aquellos lugares de la tierra donde existen nuestras razas y se están aprovechando de nuestra poca comunicación._

Lucy pasó la siguiente página, pero ya no había nada más escrito. Se estaba poniendo el sol, se acercaba la oscuridad, la noche. Empezaba a perder el conocimiento cuando su cuerpo se tensó para amortiguar otra convulsión que le sacudió las entrañas y la dejó a cuatro patas. Quiso vomitar, pero no tenía nada en el estómago, sólo bilis. La bilis se le quedaba en la garganta y la amargaba.

Otra convulsión. Cada vez más seguidas, más fuertes.

¿Era ella Luce?

Las preguntas se le amontonaban sin resuello y el maldito dolor acompañado de temblorosos espasmos no le daba tregua.

Layla... Layla se había transformado a la edad de 22 años. A partir de las doce de la noche, ella cumpliría la misma edad. No podían darse tantas casualidades...

No, por favor. El sol se había ido. Sintió aullar un perro y miró a los alrededores del parque. Estaba sola de verdad.

La siguiente convulsión le hizo caer de lado y quedarse como un ovillo. Gruñó hundiendo la cara en la hierba y apretó el libro contra ella.

Se estaba muriendo y no iba a aguantar eso mucho más.

Una convulsión más. Ésta la dejó boqueando, desesperada por respirar, por obtener aire. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Ya no podía moverse. La mirada a ras de suelo.

Dos pares de sandalias Quicksilver se pararon enfrente de ella. Los pies grandes con dedos de uñas bien cortadas y pelos de hombre.

No podía alzar la mirada para verles.

—Eh, mira —dijo uno de ellos. —El olor viene de ella.

—Joder, a esta chica se la ha tirado un colmillos —dijo el otro con desprecio.

Sintió que una cara de facciones anguladas y blancas, se agachaba para mirarla a los ojos. Tenía el pelo corto y rubio.

—Creo que está mutando —la miró a la cara y le puso la mano en la frente. —Está ardiendo.

Sintió cómo le ponía un brazo bajo las piernas y otro bajo los hombros y la levantaba sin ninguna dificultad.

Ella no soltaba el libro.

—Madadh-allaidh —dijo ella sin fuerzas. Recordó las palabras de Rogue, en el sueño. Wolverhampton... Los Madadh-allaidh.

—¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? —preguntó el otro chico.

—¿Nos buscabas, pequeña? —preguntó el que la tenía en brazos. —Dime, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

Otra convulsión y ganas de vomitar. Esta vez devolvió sangre sobre la camiseta del chico.

—Vamos a llevarte a un lugar más cómodo —afirmó él sin alterarse. —Tu cuerpo está cambiando, cariño.

Lucy se agarró a la camiseta del chico y hundió su cara en el ancho hombro del joven. Ya no aguantaba más y no le importó que la cargaran en brazos.

Natsu estaba alterado. Surcaba los cielos en dirección al centro de Dudley. Lucy tenía que estar por ahí, no podía haber ido muy lejos. Desde que había dejado de verla, su cuerpo se había

resentido y se le había formado un agujero hueco a la altura del estómago. Ella le había devuelto el olor y el sabor. Saciaba su hambre insatisfecha desde hacia milenios.

No quería creer que ella fuera su cáraid, pero su corazón, su cuerpo y su miembro le decían que sí lo era. Era increíble, una broma del destino.

¿Quién era Lucy? ¿Por qué Purehito la había estado drogando? Se detuvo sobre el tejado de una de las casas del pueblo.

No había mucho movimiento en las calles. Sin embargo, algunas personas paseaban sus perros.

Natsu intentó establecer comunicación telepática con ella. Ya había bebido de su sangre, ahora ya podía hablar con ella, pero su señal era débil. Antes, estando ella bajo la luz del sol, no podían comunicarse. El reflejo de la luz en la mente de Lucy se lo impedía. Ahora ya era de noche y habían salido todos en estampida para buscarla, pero sólo él podía controlarla de ese modo.

_Lucy... ¿dónde estás? _

Esperó respuesta. Frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo.

_Lucy sé que estás débil. Ven a mí y yo te cuidaré. Todo esto pasará. Ya lo verás. _

Escuchó un gemido desgarrado de dolor. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y temió por ella. Ella estaba sufriendo físicamente.

_Ángel, indícame dónde estás. _

_Vete a la mierda. _

Bien. Su guerrera todavía tenía fuerzas para encararse a él. Pero estaba muy débil y sentía una gran agonía. Intentó entrar en su cabeza, averiguar dónde estaba.

_Ni se te ocurra, monstruo. _Le advirtió con un hilo de voz.

Natsu volvió a tomar impulso y sobrevoló Dudley. Se guiaba más por la intuición que por otra cosa. Había conseguido ver una imagen del centro de Segdley. ¿Habría podido llegar ella hasta ahí?

_¿Dónde estás? _Le preguntó tensando la mandíbula. Quería encontrarla desesperadamente y encerrarla en su casa para pedirle perdón a su manera.

_Tranquila, chica, te pondrás bien. Ahora sólo aguanta un poco más... _

¿Qué era esa voz de hombre? ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Con quién estaba Lucy?

Era un varón. Lucy estaba con un varón y él cuidaba de ella. Maldita sea... Un sentimiento completamente ajeno a él, le recorrió las entrañas y le puso en tensión todos los músculos del cuerpo. Lucy había sido suya hacía unas horas. Sólo suya. ¿Con quién diablos estaba ahora? Soltó un rugido de rabia y un deseo incontrolable de arrancarle la cabeza al hombre que estaba con ella se apoderó de él.

_¿Quién es él? _

_Oh, Dios... _

_¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede? _

Sintió el dolor de ella. Algo la estaba desgarrando entera. Lucy gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No dejaba de sudar y tampoco podía abrir los ojos. La última vez que lo había hecho, una luz potente la había cegado.

Natsu se estremeció.

_Lucy voy a por ti ahora mismo. Indícame dónde estás. _

_¿Lucy?_

No contestó y la comunicación mental quedó descolgada. Inmediatamente Natsu, que sobrevolaba la zona límite entre Wolverhampton y Dudley, perdió todas sus fuerzas y cayó al suelo y se quedó sin respiración.

—No, Lucy...

Ya no la detectaba, no la sentía. No podía haber muerto. Esa chica no podía haber muerto. Era fuerte como ninguna otra que había conocido. No, sonrió aliviado. No estaba muerta. Lo percibía.

Era el dolor por ella, la empatía que corroía su conciencia y su corazón, en milenios dormido, lo que había provocado que a Natsu se le fueran las fuerzas.

¿Era Lucy su _cáraid_?

¿Podría su cáraid odiarlo tanto?

¿Podría perdonarlo?

Rememorándolo todo, seguro que no.

.

.

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Y si se molestaron en leer les agradezco.**_

_**Dedicado a mi amiga Just me and my shadows por mi fic de Giotto c:  
Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

—Corre Luce... Corre, Luce... No mires atrás...

El recuerdo de las voces de su madre y de su padre se entremezclaba con el viento y con los pasos de esos hombres que la perseguían. Respiraba agitadamente, temerosa de mirar hacia atrás. Una mano la agarró del cuello, la tiró al suelo y le dio un batazo en la cabeza. Se quedó con los ojos medio abiertos, pero no estaba del todo consciente. Lo único que vio fue un rostro de barba blanca y mirada aguileña que se inclinó sobre ella. Purehito, algo más joven. Además, tenía el muslo desgarrado por tres arañazos.

—La podrías haber matado, estúpido... —reprendió Purehito al que llevaba el bate.

—Creo que está en estado de shock.

—Lo que está es inconsciente. Cógela, nos la llevaremos. Veremos cómo sacarle provecho.

—¿Y los padres?

—Los dejaremos en el centro de investigación. Pero antes... déjame a la madre un ratito, se arrepentirá de haberme desgarrado el cuádriceps. Mierda, puede que me quede cojo —susurró con vehemencia.

Había amanecido. O a lo mejor era que estaba muerta. No lo sabía.

Había soñado con lo que sucedió el día en que perdió a sus padres, porque ahora estaba convencida de que se trataba de sus verdaderos padres. Había recordado el día en que quedó inconsciente tendida en la hierba y Purehito se la llevó con él.

Purehito era cojo por culpa de Layla, pues ella le había herido de gravedad intentando defenderla.

Debería estar impresionada por la revelación de que él no fuera su padre. Pero no lo estaba. Al contrario, se sentía calmada y en paz por primera vez desde hacía... en fin, nunca se había sentido así.

Sí, ella era Luce. Hija de Rogue y de Layla. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que le había sucedido esa trágica noche. Los habían perseguido seguro, pero no podía aclarar nada más. Sin embargo, podía recordarlos. Podía recordar cuánto adoraba y admiraba a su madre Layla o cuánto amaba a su padre Rogue. Sentía el amor que le procesaban, un amor grabado ahora en su sangre y en su corazón. La alegría de haberse sabido una hija realmente querida y protegida le llenó el alma magullada. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar.

Necesitaba desahogarse. Demasiadas emociones en un corto intervalo de tiempo. Cuando se calmó, no sabía lo que sería de ella a partir de ese momento, pero sabía que, puesto que nada iba a ser igual que antes, ella debía amoldarse y tenía la seguridad de que iba a hacerlo. Siempre había sido así de práctica.

Debía hacerlo, debía encontrar el sentido a todo lo que le había pasado, el control de su vida, fuese la que fuese.

Se frotó los ojos con la mano vendada y se sorprendió al notar que no le dolía. Enfocó los ojos a la muñeca. No parecía ni siquiera hinchada y se la habían roto la noche anterior. Con curiosidad empezó a deshacer el vendaje, poco a poco, hasta sacárselo por completo.

Parecía imposible. La muñeca había sanado por completo, como si nunca se la hubieran roto.

Se incorporó. Estaba en una habitación hecha toda de madera. Por la ventana se colaba la luz de la mañana y aparecían unas vistas bien bonitas de árboles y montañas. Sin embargo, no hacía sol, pero por primera vez le gustó ese amanecer nublado.

Se sentía como nueva. Tenía un hambre de mil demonios y necesitaba ducharse. Palpó a su lado. ¿Y el libro? ¿Y el puñal?

Se levantó de un brinco y se quedó inmóvil. Miró sus pies, sus piernas... Vaya, por Dios, habían vuelto a quitarle los pantalones. Qué manía tenían todos con desnudarla...

Echó un vistazo a su estómago plano, sus pechos y se tocó la cara. Algo había cambiado. ¿Qué era?

Buscó un espejo en aquella cálida habitación. Y mientras giraba sobre sí misma para localizarlo, abrieron la puerta.

Entraron dos chicos altos y atléticos, con el pelo al estilo militar, muy corto y muy morenos de piel. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo de color negro, y el otro, rubio. A él lo recordaba ligeramente.

El de pelo rubio tenía un pendiente de madera que le atravesaba la oreja como si fuese una estaca.

El otro lo llevaba en la ceja y muchos más en toda la cara. Sus ojos eran increíblemente grandes y sus labios gruesos. Ambos muy guapos, por cierto.

Los dos se acercaron a ella y uno se le puso delante y el otro detrás.

—Por Odín... —dijo el moreno. —Estás para que te unten con nata, preciosa.

Lucy alzó las cejas y les dio una sonrisa ladeada.

—Y tú seguro que no te comes ni una rosca si crees que puedes ligar así —le contestó. —Devolvedme mis pantalones, ahora mismo —estaba nerviosa, pero no tenía miedo. Se sentía bien. Su cara estaba relajada, pero su tono era duro y exigente. ¿Desde cuándo podía sonar tan fría y altiva?

—Mmm... —el de pelo rubio tomó un mechón dorado de Lucy y lo olió. —¿Quién ha sido el colmillos que te ha montado, cariño? Lo vamos a matar —rozó su cuello con su nariz.

—¿Colmillos? ¿Cómo sabes que...? —se apartó de él bruscamente. Nada de tocar. Nadie iba a ponerle un dedo encima nunca más.

—Hueles a él —le dijo el moreno alzándole la barbilla con la mano. —Te ha marcado.

—No. Lo de la cara no me lo hizo él...

—La cara la tienes estupenda, preciosa. Es tu piel, tu olor. Te ha dejado su esencia —susurró el moreno mirándola con asombro a los ojos. —Madre mía, tus ojos son...

Lucy se palpó la mejilla y el labio. No sentía ni dolor ni hinchazón. Intentó apartarse de ellos.

—¿Me sacasteis del parque? ¿Qué me ha pasado? Dejadme un espejo. —Así que todavía no te has visto... —murmuró divertido el rubio. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Dejad a la muchacha en paz —ordenó una voz desde la puerta.

Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, bastante bajo, con larga melena blanca y ojos de color negro, se acercó a ella. Vestía téjanos, botas de montaña y una camisa roja y negra a cuadros.

—Luce —inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos y miró al nuevo visitante. Era la primera vez que la llamaban así.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—Toma —le entregó el libro y el puñal. —Todavía no puedo creerme quién eres. Pero es inevitable no darse cuenta de tu parecido con ella.

Cogió los dos objetos con recelo.

—¿A quién me parezco? —preguntó deseando oír la respuesta. —Eres igual que tu madre. Layla.

Luce tragó saliva. Intentaba asimilarlo con rapidez, pero le costaba. Podría jurar que lo que sintió entonces fue alegría al oír que se parecía a ella.

—Supongo que no me creerás si te digo que no recuerdo mucho a mi madre para serte sincera. Ni siquiera a mi padre —los dos chicos gruñeron como si fueran perros, pero ella los ignoró. —¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quiénes sois?

—Callad —les ordenó. El hombre la miró de hito en hito y finalmente sonrió. —Hay mucho de qué hablar, pero antes —la tomó de los hombros, abrió la puerta del baño y la puso enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero que había al lado de la bañera— mírate.

Por todos los santos del cielo... había cambiado. Su cuerpo era el mismo, pero más terso y suave como advirtió al tocarse el estómago. Su pelo lacio y dorado brillaba de un modo natural, casi de peluquería, pero ella no había estado en una desde hacía varias semanas.

Su cara. Era igual que antes sólo que si antes era bonita ahora... ahora lo era más. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero, a todos los efectos, si antes llamaba la atención, ahora simplemente la llamaría... mucho, muchísimo más.

Entonces advirtió el cambio radical. Sus ojos. Ya no eran de color chocolate, sino que habían adquirido el color de las campanillas en primavera. Un lila tan claro que no parecía posible en ojos humanos. Rogue tenía ese color de ojos cuando lo transformaron. Eso decía el libro.

¿Quién lo transformó? Y ¿por qué? Tenía tantas preguntas sin responder.

Para empezar la primera: ¿Ella seguía siendo humana?

Abrió la boca y enseñó los dientes. Sus dientes eran más blancos de lo normal y, con la lengua, notó unos colmillos más afilados que antes. A simple vista nadie lo notaría, pero si se fijaban bien, las diferencias estaban ahí. No tenía el moratón en la mejilla, había desaparecido. Y su labio ya no estaba partido.

—¿Te reconoces? —preguntó el hombre.

Lucy se echó el pelo para atrás en un gesto coqueto y femenino y se puso de lado para ver su silueta de perfil.

—Soy más... —se aclaró la garganta intentando definir lo que veía en el espejo. —En fin, me encuentro bien.

—Eres preciosa, niña —dijo el hombre mirándola con admiración y dulzura.

—Soy como antes, pero sin la Y.

Los tres se miraron confusos y ella tuvo que explicarse.

—Hasta hace unas horas me llamaba Lucy. Era hija de Purehito, mi madre había muerto al nacer yo, vivía en Barcelona y trabajaba en una empresa que por lo visto daba caza a berserkers, que todavía no sé que son — explicitó, —y a vanirios por igual. Desde ahora, me llamo Luce, soy hija de Layla, una princesa berserker, y de Rogue, un guerrero vanirio. Y mejor que no ladréis —reprochó con el dedo a los dos jóvenes. —Me he dado cuenta que gruñisteis al mencionar a mi verdadero padre. En fin, me encuentro en Inglaterra, después de que me secuestraran unos vanirios psicópatas y violentos. Fui su rehén unas horas, pero me escapé y luego llegué a Wolverhampton, donde gracias a un sueño que tuve la misma noche que perdí... bueno, eso da igual, descubrí que mis verdaderos padres habían dejado un regalo para mí bajo el puente del West Park. Los regalos eran este diario y el puñal. Leí el diario mientras un dolor me recorría las entrañas y los huesos, y entonces leí que mi madre, se había convertido en mujer berserker a los

22 años. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, 1 de julio, 22 —se cruzó de brazos y endureció la mirada. —¿Me dice alguien ahora en qué se supone que me he convertido?

El hombre puso sus manos sobre los finos y suaves hombros de Luce.

—Me llamo Makarov. Soy el jefe de esta manada de Inglaterra. Los vanirios nos llaman Madadh-allaidh, lobos salvajes. Nosotros preferimos berserkers. Mi hija era Layla. Este era su diario —señaló el libro que Luce tenía en sus manos. —Y tú eres mi nieta.

Luce lo miró desde el espejo y se giró bruscamente hacia él.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Soy tu abuelo. Y créeme cuando te juro que lo que digo es cierto.

—Necesito sentarme —le temblaban las rodillas y estaba convencida de que si no se apoyaba, se caería tarde o temprano.

Makarov la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo sobre la cama.

—Quiero mis pantalones —ordenó. No podía hablar sintiéndose casi desnuda.

Makarov miró a los dos chicos y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El moreno abrió un armario empotrado y sacó los pantalones téjanos lavados y planchados. Se los ofreció.

—Te prefiero sin ellos, bonita —soltó el rubio descarado.

Luce le arrancó los pantalones de las manos con muy mal humor. Se levantó y se los puso. Luego volvió a sentarse y Makarov se sentó con ella.

—¿Dices que soy una mujer lobo...?

—Creo que eres una mezcla de dos razas ancestrales muy poderosas.

—Berserker y vanirio—resumió el rubio sonriéndole. —Me parece atroz.

Luce sacudió la cabeza y la apoyó sobre sus manos.

—Entonces es verdad. Me he convertido... Esto no puede estar pasando realmente —susurró.

Makarov le colocó una mano en la espalda y la masajeó. Alzó la mirada y con un gesto indicó a los chicos que se fueran de la habitación.

—Dejadnos solos —ordenó.

Los dos chicos se fueron en lo que dura un suspiro.

—Debo de estar volviéndome loca —continuó Luce.

—Luce, necesito que me expliques todo lo que te ha pasado. No estás loca. Déjame entender.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó sin levantar la mirada hacia él. Él se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas se habían juntado en su barbilla y que goteaban sobre sus rodillas.

—Entiendo que estés asustada, y que...

—No. No entiendes nada... —gritó mirándolo a los ojos. —Yo... yo creo que he enloquecido, que...

—No, Luce.

—¿Berserker? ¿Vaniria? Yo no creo en estas cosas... esto... me supera.

—Es sólo la primera impresión. Ven aquí.

Sin pedirle permiso, la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y le acarició el pelo. Luce agradeció el contacto y, por primera vez desde que la habían arrancado de su casa, se relajó.

Makarov la meció y le empezó a cantar una nana y automáticamente su cuerpo se volvió gelatina.

—Esa nana —susurró Luce hipando de tanto llorar. —La recuerdo...

—¿La recuerdas? —preguntó él con sorpresa. —Yo se la cantaba a Layla cuando era pequeña.

—Pues la recuerdo. Creo que sí. Los recuerdos me vienen poco a poco, desde... anteayer por la noche.

—Luce, necesito saber qué es lo que te ha sucedido. ¿Por qué no recordabas a tus padres? Necesito entender por qué tengo una nieta a quien no conozco. Todos estos años creí que a Layla la habían raptado y matado los vanirios. Explícame qué ha pasado... Quiero saberlo todo, desde donde tú recuerdas.

Luce tomó aire para explicarle todo lo que ella sabía hasta hacía unas horas. Y las últimas revelaciones que había tenido después de que la secuestraran. Cuando acabó de contárselo todo, Makarov seguía abrazándola como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida.

—¿Y bien? —ella se apartó del círculo protector de sus brazos y lo miró a la cara. —¿No dices nada?

Desde que Luce había empezado su historia, él no perdía el hilo de nada. La joven que cobijaban sus brazos tenía la misma edad que tenía su hija Layla cuando se fue. Era igual de hermosa o más. Le recordaba tanto a su hija perdida.

Su voz, su pelo, ese hoyuelo no muy pronunciado de su barbilla. Sonrió. Era un rasgo de su familia, él también lo tenía.

Lo que le habían hecho no estaba bien. Era injusto que su recién aparecida nieta sufriera de ese modo, pero, gracias a eso, ahora él la conocía. Tenía la fortaleza y el carácter de Layla.

Makarov inhaló profundamente, se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que la acompañara.

—Salgamos a dar una vuelta. Quiero que te dé el aire, Luce. Luce no supo muy bien cómo lo hizo, pero adivinó lo que Makarov realmente estaba pensando.

—No, no quieres que me dé el aire. Quieres ver cómo responde mi cuerpo a la luz del día. Si mi padre era un vanirio, entonces yo...

Makarov echó los hombros para atrás y la miró con orgullo. Su nieta no era tonta. —¿Te molesta que quiera saberlo?

—No, no me molesta. Pero agradecería que fueras sincero conmigo. Ya he soportado demasiadas mentiras, ¿no te parece? —reprochó. —Soy un bicho raro. Es eso, ¿verdad?

—No, Luce. Tú, más que nadie, eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Perdóname —se agachó y le tomó las manos. —No quería herirte. Es simplemente que el tuyo es el primer caso de hibridación. Tu madre era una berserker que se apareó con un vanirio. No creíamos que fuera posible la fecundación entre las dos razas, pero tú estás aquí —le besó la mano con cariño.

—Explícamelo todo. Necesito entender lo que soy —suplicó apretándole las manos.

—Ven conmigo entonces. Daremos una vuelta por el jardín y el resto de la manada te conocerá. Yo te contaré todo lo que sepa. Luce se levantó y Makarov la siguió.

—¿Eres mi abuelo, entonces? —le preguntó Luce temblándole la voz. —¿De verdad?

—Soy tu abuelo, sí —le dijo él apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara. —Nos acostumbraremos el uno al otro, ya lo verás. Te mudarás aquí a vivir conmigo. No volverás a Barcelona.

Luce bajó la mirada y asintió nerviosa. Nunca había tenido abuelo. Alzó los ojos de nuevo y apretó los labios.

—Tengo amigos allí. No quiero dejar de verlos.

—No lo harás. No estarás encarcelada. Podrás viajar siempre que quieras.

—Te advierto que, en realidad, estoy muy asustada aunque no lo parezca, pero no sé por qué tengo esta actitud tan a la defensiva. Yo soy agradable, en realidad.

Makarov le tomó la cara con las dos manos y encogió los hombros.

—Los berserkers tenemos esos rasgos. Somos gruñones y precavidos, pero tú eres muy dulce, cariño —dijo él corrigiéndola. —Yo juraría que eres una mezcla perfecta y turbadora de las dos cosas. Una híbrida, Luce.

Cuando salieron juntos al jardín, los dos chicos los secundaron colocándose detrás de ellos. Makarov tenía un brazo pasado por encima de los hombros de ella y la abrazaba dándole calor.

La casa en la que había estado era una mansión hecha toda de madera. Entraba mucha luz por las amplias ventanas que daban a cada una de las habitaciones. Sobre todo en el salón.

Al salir al jardín, la claridad del día le molestó. Pero sus ojos se adaptaron al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Makarov preocupado.

—Sí.

—¿No te escuece la piel? ¿No te quema?

Luce miró sus brazos. Su piel, que era del color de la miel, no parecía reaccionar a la luz del sol. Se sintió aliviada. —No siento ninguna molestia.

—Buenas noticias —comentó el abuelo Makarov. —Por lo visto no has adoptado ese rasgo tan irritante de los vanirios.

Luce pensó en Natsu y en sus amigos. Le alegraba no ser así.

—No quiero ser como ellos —susurró con voz débil.

—Pero tienes cosas de ellos —aseguró Makarov. —Es inevitable. Tu... padre... Dejémoslo. Te han cambiado los ojos y también se te han desarrollado los incisivos superiores —señaló su boca. —Eso, al menos, es lo que se ve a simple vista.

—¿Me estás diciendo que a simple vista soy una vampira? No. No quiero serlo...

—Está bien, está bien, tranquila —se detuvieron y la volvió a abrazar sonriendo. —En realidad, Luce, cualquiera que te vea pensará que eres demasiado bonita para ser real. No sé si tú lo aprecias, pero esos ojos que tienes tendrían de estar censurados. Volverás loco a cualquiera que mires con ellos. Me va a costar mucho trabajo alejar a los machos de ti.

Luce sonrió contra el pecho de su abuelo. Eso estaba mejor. Aunque lo de los machos...

—Y tus colmillos... apenas se notan. Aunque deberemos saber hasta qué punto se te pueden desarrollar. Y en cuanto a lo de la sangre...

Luce tensó los músculos. No había pensado en eso. En realidad no había pensado en nada de lo que comportaba su transformación.

—Me niego a beber sangre.

—¿No te apetece? —Makarov la miró a los ojos para asegurarse de ello.

—No, por Dios —dijo disgustada poniéndose la mano en el estómago. —La sola idea me repugna. Tengo hambre y me suenan las tripas, pero en lo último que pienso es en sangre. Prefiero un buen plato de pasta y un poco de tarta... no sé si lo podrás solucionar...

—Por supuesto que sí. Le diré al mayordomo que te prepare un buen manjar —dijo Makarov riendo. —Todos estarán más tranquilos al saber eso.

Siguieron caminando.

—Hasta hace unos días creí estar enferma. Me dijeron que a los siete años me habían diagnosticado diabetes mellitus. Ahora sé que no estoy enferma, lo siento en mi cuerpo. Y me apetece tarta, algo dulce con miles de calorías.

—No estás enferma. Si lo estuvieras no habrías hecho la conversión— explicó Makarov. —Los vanirios estaban en lo cierto. Seguramente te drogaron para que olvidaras quien eras y te hicieron creer que lo que te pinchaban era insulina.

—Me siento tan... utilizada y engañada —tenía los ojos tristes y en la voz se denotaba un punto de derrotismo.

—No pienses ahora en eso. Intenta mirar adelante.

—Creo que me retenían hasta que llegase mi mutación. Ellos me querían a mí... —apretó los puños hasta casi hacerse sangre.

—Relájate, Luce —Makarov apretó el brazo en torno a ella. —Averiguaremos quiénes son y qué quieren exactamente.

—¿Qué me va a pasar las noches de luna llena? —preguntó ella mientras jugaba con los dedos de la mano. Haría un esfuerzo por conseguir domar la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Makarov puso gesto de sorpresa y luego se echó a reír como un loco. Luce lo miró un tanto irritada.

—¿Qué? ¿He dicho una estupidez?

—No, cariño—Makarov se calmó. —Eso es parte de las leyendas urbanas. Los berserkers nos transformamos cuando nos apetece o cuando nos irritan de un modo excesivo, pero incluso podemos llegar a controlar eso. Lo que pasa las noches de luna llena... es... —vaya, por Dios, se encontraba un poco incómodo hablando de algo así con su nieta. —Nosotros no somos como los hombres lobo.

—Lo que quiere decir Makarov —explicó el de pelo rubio— es que en luna llena la testosterona y la progesterona se nos dispara —arqueó las cejas y le mostró una sonrisa de lo más sensual. —Y a ti, cielo —se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído, —tendrán que encerrarte en un lugar seguro para que no nos echemos encima de ti.

Luce tragó saliva. Si pretendía avergonzarla, lo había conseguido. Eso no estaba bien.

—¿Qué le has dicho, Sting? —preguntó Makarov.

—Nada, Makarov —contestó con gesto indiferente. —Sólo que no creo que deba preocuparse por eso mientras huela a varón vanirio.

—Te olvidas de mencionar que también me has dicho que tú estarías más que dispuesto a quitarme ese olor —Luce sonrió con desdén. No iba a ofenderla nadie más. Ya no.

¿De dónde sacaba el valor para hablar de ese modo tan osado y tan seductor a la vez? Ella no era así.

— _Touché _—sonrió Sting.

Luce se acercó a su abuelo pidiéndole con lenguaje corporal que volviese a pasarle el brazo por encima. Él lo hizo.

—Entonces... tienes hambre, no te apetece la sangre y toleras la luz del sol —resumió Makarov con alegría. —Es fantástico.

—Volvamos a lo de transformarme. Tampoco quiero hacerlo.

—A lo mejor tampoco puedes. No sé cuál ha sido la auténtica mutación que ha experimentado tu cuerpo ni si la hibridación te permite desarrollar todas las cualidades de las dos razas. A lo mejor, la sangre vaniria te ha anulado parte del potencial berserker, y al revés.

—¿Por qué me he transformado ahora? ¿Por qué no fui así desde que nací? ¿Y desde cuando hay berserkers y vanirios en la tierra? Creía que eran mitos y leyendas surgidos de la imaginación de la mente humana.

—Luce, todos los mitos y leyendas siempre tienen una parte de verdad —afirmó Makarov mirando hacia el frente. —Sentémonos allí.

Una mesa de mimbre oscuro con sillas alrededor a conjunto les esperaba para que se sentaran. Sobre ellas, una carpa muy elegante de madera los cubría del sol. Tomaron asiento y Makarov prosiguió la conversación.

—Nuestra raza procede de los tiempos ancestrales —explicó el hombre. —Mucho se ha dicho sobre los hombres lobo, aquellos que tienen el poder de transformarse en animales sangrientos en luna llena y matan y asesinan a humanos. Ese no es nuestro caso. Somos berserkers.

—Cuéntame qué es un berserker —inquirió Luce con énfasis.

—Somos guerreros de Odín —esperó a que Luce le interrumpiera, pero en vez de eso, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya, continúa.

—Odín es un dios nórdico. El padre de todos —aclaró él esperando una

réplica.

—Aha, sigue —frunció los labios.

—Está bien. Hace miles de años los dioses recibieron una profecía llamada El ocaso de los dioses, el Ragnarok. La profecía decía que habría una guerra entre los dioses del cielo. La guerra se produciría por la rebelión de una parte de los dioses —As miraba de vez en cuando a Luce, pero esta no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción así que continuó. —Una parte de los dioses estaría a favor de dar a los humanos el libre albedrío hasta que por sí solos evolucionaran como civilización y se convirtieran en maestros de sus propios maestros. Otra parte minoritaria estaría en contra, ya que veían a estos seres inferiores como para prestarles tanta atención. Así que unos dioses lucharon a favor de la sumisión de los humanos, porque estaban asustados por creer que esa raza inferior que poblaba la tierra llegara a ser más poderosos que ellos y los desbancara en el poder supremo del orden del universo. Otros, sin embargo, se decantaron a favor de entregarles las riendas y la libertad observándoles en su evolución como civilización, sin hacerles dependientes de deidades y sin que supieran de la existencia de los dioses. Sólo evaluándolos y estudiando su propio avance como seres independientes.

—Había unos dioses que querían controlar a los humanos y otros que decían que mejor dejarnos tranquilos y a nuestro rollo, ¿no?

—Veo que lo entiendes.

Luce siguió con la mirada a los dos chicos berserkers que daban vueltas a su alrededor.

—Lo intento, créeme.

—Bien. Los dioses no pudieron llegar a ningún acuerdo y hubo una batalla llamada Ragnarok. ¿Has estudiado mitología?

—No, pero tengo un amigo al que le volvería loco todo lo que me estás explicando —sugirió Luce cruzándose de brazos en un gesto no muy paciente. —Continúa, por favor.

—En esa batalla morían los buenos —aclaró Makarov. —Los dioses aesir y los vanir se unieron a Odín y aportaron sus propias criaturas fantásticas. Pero a él lo mataban y entonces llegaba el fin del mundo. Los jotuns, los traidores liderados por el dios Loki, acababan con todos ellos.

—Mmmm... qué tranquilizador —comentó Luce con sarcasmo. —Menos mal que es una profecía.

—Pero es muy real. Por eso Odín decidió encarcelar a Loki en una cárcel de cristal en el Asgard, el cielo, antes de que iniciara la rebelión. Pero Loki se escapó de alguna manera utilizando algún tipo de hechicería y descendió a el Midgard, la tierra. Aquí se quedó, conjurando su propia cárcel y haciendo la vida imposible a la humanidad que tanto detesta.

—¿Descendió como un ángel caído?

—Sí. Loki podría ser perfectamente el ser que la tradición cristiana conoce como diablo.

—¿Y qué hizo Odín para ayudar a los seres humanos contra Loki?

—Odín se sirvió de un ejército de seres mágicos que él mismo creó como las valquirias o los einherjars que eran guerreros implacables y también los llamados berserkers. Al principio, eran humanos einherjars, guerreros y fuertes, pero Odín entregó dones sobrenaturales a los más desarrollados en el arte de la guerra cuando les tocó con la punta de su lanza y les otorgó el od. Od quiere decir furia y berserker significa furia desenfrenada. Los dones que les otorgó fueron la capacidad de metamorfosearse. Es la extensión de los músculos doblando el tamaño original. Los incisivos inferiores y superiores se alargan, el pelo de la cabeza crece después de cada transformación, sale bello en la piel y los ojos se dilatan y se vuelven amarillos.

—Oh, por favor... —lo miró asombrada. —¿Cuánto hace que Loki descendió a la tierra?

—¿Cómo de antiguo es el demonio?

—No me lo puedo creer —susurró. —¿Cuántos años tiene tú? —Demasiados —contestó él sin querer darle importancia. —Vengo de uno de los originarios.

—¿Cuántos? —Tres mil años.

Luce dejó la mirada perdida e hizo negaciones con la cabeza.

—Uff... demasiada información. —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí... —sonrió para tranquilizarle. —Eres viejísimo.

Makarov soltó una carcajada. Luce no perdía el sentido del humor ni en esas circunstancias. Se sintió orgulloso de ello.

—Odín y el resto de dioses no pudieron detener a Loki en su descenso al mundo de los humanos —continuó—pero, en cambio, y, para reprimir las futuras acciones de Loki, decidieron hacer descender al Midgard a integrantes de su ejército. Berserkers, guerreros einherjars y valquirias. Yo soy descendiente de esos berserkers.

—Y los desparramaron por el mundo para que fueran los protectores de los humanos... —resumió Luce intentando no reírse.

—¿Qué te pasa, bonita? —le dijo Sting algo irritado. —¿Te hace gracia?

—¿Gracia? —repitió ella mirándolo de reojo. —No es eso, es que... Tengo la inoportuna costumbre de reírme cuando estoy muy nerviosa.

—Luce, todavía no he acabado de explicarte qué eres —advirtió Makarov con severidad. —Presta atención.

Luce se mordió la lengua y lo invitó con la mirada a que continuara.

—En teoría nuestros antepasados vinieron aquí a imponer justicia a Loki, a mantenerlo a raya para que no se propasara con los humanos. Y durante un tiempo, eso fue posible. Hasta que los miembros del ejército de Odín se dejaron llevar por la energía del Midgard.

—No te entiendo —dijo Luce frunciendo el ceño.

—Resultó que los hombres y las mujeres humanas eran hermosos y atrayentes. Uno de los mandamientos de Odín era que no se mantendrían relaciones sexuales con los terrestres. Pero ese mandamiento se quebró. Así que empezaron a mantener relaciones sexuales con los humanos, creando así un linaje que se ha extendido hasta el día de hoy. Los berserkers originales, los puros, eran incorruptibles, pero no así los hijos que tuvieron con los humanos. Muchos de ellos sucumbieron al poder de Loki y sus secuaces, y se unieron a él en su plan de atormentar a la humanidad. La mente del ser humano está llena de deseos y debilidades. Eso es muy atrayente para Loki.

—Lo que intentas decir es que hubo una división entre la raza berserker, cuando os hibridasteis con los humanos, ¿verdad?

—Inclúyete, cariño—susurró el moreno. —Tú también eres de los nuestros.

—Gajeel... —le advirtió Makarov.

Luce lo ignoró por completo y siguió hablando con su abuelo. —La hibridación hizo posible que Loki pudiera influir en los hijos de los berserkers debido a su naturaleza humana, más débil, ¿no es así? Makarov asintió.

—Loki mutó a los descendientes de los berserkers que se unieron a él y los transformó en auténticos monstruos. Esos son llamados los Dona-madadh o lobeznos, auténticas abominaciones salvajes en forma de lobos. La humanidad debe temerlos a ellos, no a nosotros. Nosotros somos buenos, Luce. Quiero que lo entiendas y que no temas a lo que eres —tomó sus manos y se las apretó impregnándole fuerza y valentía.

—No es fácil comprender... —dijo ella confusa. —¿Y estos Dona-madadh están ahí afuera acechando a los humanos?

—Sí, cielo. Se alimentan de ellos. Están a las órdenes de Loki, son sus creaciones, igual que los nosferátums.

Luce tragó saliva y asintió.

—Repetídmelo otra vez... ¿Vosotros estáis aquí para proteger a los humanos de estos seres?

—Sí. Intentamos aplacarlos y que no hagan más daño del que han hecho ya a la humanidad.

—¿Y qué hay de la profecía? ¿Cuándo se supone que va a cumplirse?

—No lo sabemos. Y espero que el destino se haya reescrito de nuevo con cada una de las acciones hechas hasta ahora porque si el Ragnarok llega de verdad, el infierno se desatará en la tierra —contestó Makarov. —Pero, de momento, estamos peleando aquí por tus amigos. Ellos merecen una oportunidad.

—Y... ¿os lleváis mal con los vanirios?—era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Somos incompatibles.

—No sois tan incompatibles como para no tener hijos entre vosotros —comentó ella afilando las palabras. Ella era una prueba de su teoría. —Y nos sorprende.

—Y dime, abuelo Makarov —su tono era algo desafiante, —¿qué piensa la manada de mí? Si tanta aversión tenéis a los vanirios... Mi padre, Rogue, era uno de ellos... ¿Yo también os resulto repulsiva?

—Tú eres mi nieta, Luce... —golpeó la mesa con el puño y se puso de pie. —Y mataré con mis propias manos a aquél que te insulte o te haga daño... Empezando por Natsu y el clan de Dudley.

Sting y Gajeel se colocaron detrás de él y cruzaron los brazos. Con ese gesto le dieron a entender que ellos también serían sus protectores y que querían venganza.

Luce se acongojó y luchó por controlar las lágrimas. Odiaba ser tan emocional.

—No creo que sea conveniente luchar contra ellos —titubeó Luce. Aunque bien se merecían un castigo ejemplar, sobre todo Natsu.

—Luce, tú eres de los nuestros y debes saber que quién hace daño a uno de nosotros, lo acaba pagando —comentó Sting mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué te hizo Natsu? —preguntó Gajeel como si fuera un inquisidor.

Luce se puso rígida. Apartó la mirada de los ojos azules de Sting y apretó la mandíbula.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. No quiero que nadie se haga daño.

Makarov negó con la cabeza a su nieta.

—No, cielo. Creo que no lo entiendes. Hoy mismo vamos a por él.

—Lo defiendes, Luce —dijo Sting con tono acusador. De repente abrió los ojos y sonrió incrédulo. —¿Es él verdad? ¿Él te ha marcado así?

—Basta... —gritó Luce. No quería recordarlo, no quería pensar en él. —Escúchame abuelo Makarov. Hace diecisiete años mientras el grupo de Purehito nos perseguía, mis padres me pidieron que os encontrara y que os diera el libro de Layla y el puñal. Pero también me dijeron, que me llevarais hasta AnDuineDoch. ¿Qué es?

—Luce, eso significa el hombre de la noche —le explicó como si ella fuese una niña. —Rogue quiso que te lleváramos hasta los vanirios, pero eso no va a suceder. Tú misma has estado allí y no tienes un grato recuerdo. Ni hablar —se cerró en banda sin darle opción a rechistar.

—Quiero ir con vosotros esta noche —dijo alzando la barbilla.

¿Por qué? ¿Quería volver a verlos? No, no era eso. Quería ver cómo se le quedaba la cara a Natsu cuando la viera. Ella era la hija de Rogue y él era curiosamente su mejor amigo. Se moría de ganas de verlo arrepentido por lo que le había hecho. Quería devastarlo y hacérselo pagar. Y quería... quería volverlo loco. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?

—No —contestó Makarov.

—Sí —replicó ella. —Por favor, déjame ir.

—No quiero que te pase nada —Makarov rodeó la mesa y le acarició la mejilla. —No, ahora que te he encontrado.

—No me va a pasar nada. No, estando con vosotros. Y no, teniendo los argumentos que tenemos para contactar con ellos. Son los deseos de mi padre.

—¿Cuál es tu argumento, Luce? —preguntó Sting. —Ése no me sirve.

—Mi argumento es el de todos, S-t-i-n-g —contestó marcando cada una de las letras de su nombre. —Hay una sociedad secreta de humanos que están dando caza a berserkers y vanirios por igual. No es agradable saber lo que les hacen cuando los raptan, creedme —dijo recordando las palabras de Natsu. —Estos humanos están acompañados de nosferátums. Así captan las ondas mentales de ambas razas y también de los lobeznos. En Rumania, berserkers y vanirios se unieron para la causa. No se sabe exactamente por qué estos humanos nos acechan —Luce se detuvo. ¿Sentía esa causa como suya? —Pero quieren obtener algo de nuestros cuerpos, algo relacionado con el estudio de nuestras mutaciones genéticas y creo que para ningún fin honrado.

—Nada que tenga que ver con nosferátums y lobeznos es honrado. Ellos son los jotuns, el ejército de Loki —explicó Gajeel.

—No tengo noticias de que los berserkers de los Balcanes trabajaran codo con codo con los vanirios —admitió Makarov incrédulo.

—No tienes noticias porque no estáis en contacto. Y por eso, debido a vuestra poca comunicación, estas sociedades secretas se han hecho más fuertes. Mis padres regresaron para alertar a ambos clanes, pero... los cogieron antes. Y los cogieron aquí... En esta tierra. Yo no soy la verdadera sorpresa que ha traído el libro de Layla. La sorpresa es lo que el libro de Layla puede cambiar. Mi madre dejó escritas unas palabras que proclamaban la necesidad de unir las razas, de luchar juntos por una causa justa.

—Luce, espera —Makarov la miró fijamente. —Es cierto que han desaparecido muchos berserkers en los últimos dos años, pero lo atribuimos a pleitos con los vanirios. Los cuerpos que encontrábamos olían a ellos, no a humanos ni a lobeznos. No tiene por qué significar que...

—Pero no es así —reprochó ella. —Se están aprovechando de vuestras diferencias para haceros creer que seguís en guerra los unos con los otros y mientras ellos siguen limpiándose las manos. Estas sociedades se han unido con los nosferátums y los Dona-madadh, o lobeznos o como sea que se llamen, para encontraros y reteneros. No digo que de repente os hagáis amigos íntimos de los vanirios, pero sí que formemos una buena empresa entre nosotros. Puede que sea el único

modo de detener a estos cazadores y averiguar lo que hay detrás de ellos. Tenéis que hablar de esto. Hay que hacer algo...

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto, Luce? —preguntó Gajeel. —Tú eres relativamente la nueva de la familia. No puedes removerlo todo y ponerlo patas arriba. Son muchos años de diferencias.

—Claro que puedo, Gajeel... —gruñó apretando los puños. —Mis padres murieron por culpa de esta gente. Las diferencias entre vosotros, vuestras prohibiciones, vuestros tabúes, todas esas cosas empezaron a matarlos... —le señaló con el dedo. —Puedo... Puedo porque me han robado mi vida... Y no es justo que a uno le quiten lo que es suyo... Me niego a quedarme quieta cuando me han revelado todo el pastel. Quiero venganza y... y justicia...

Gajeel levantó una ceja, sonrió y le hizo una reverencia.

—Mis disculpas, _mademoiselle_. Pero no voto a favor de que nos acompañes. No es un lugar para una niña como tú.

—Eso lo decidiré yo. O ¿acaso no creéis que podáis protegerme? —preguntó con malicia. Si les daba en el orgullo, cederían.

—Vendrás —Sting la agarró del brazo con suavidad, pero era un gesto contrario a sus palabras. —Vendrás y verás cómo nos comemos las entrañas de Natsu —buscaba la reacción de Luce, pero sólo pudo ver cómo ella asentía con la cabeza— y verás cómo le dejamos bien claro a quién perteneces.

Luce notó que se disparaban todas las alarmas en su interior. No debía preocuparle que a Natsu lo pusieran en su lugar. Pero no quería que nadie le pegara. De hecho, no quería que nadie se pegara por su culpa. Sobre todo cuando había cosas más importantes que solucionar.

Makarov observaba con satisfacción como su nieta plantaba cara a los dos hombres del clan. Sting y Gajeel eran sus manos derechas y, cuando él estaba ausente, ellos se hacían cargo de la manada.

Luce podría controlarlos a su antojo si se lo propusiera. Su madre, Layla, también lo hacía. Tenía locos a los machos, pero nunca dejó que nadie confundiera su belleza agitanada con una supuesta vulnerabilidad. Luce era más bella, sin duda, y todavía más fiera. No se amilanaba por nada.

Makarov se aclaró la garganta y la apartó de ellos volviéndola a arropar como lo había hecho antes.

Sting y Gajeel se miraron el uno al otro, un tanto preocupados por las réplicas de Luce. Esa chica era muy testaruda.

—No va a ser agradable —le dijo Makarov.

—Ya lo sé —admitió ella relajándose. Su abuelo le provocaba la misma reacción que una tila. —Pero no quiero ocultarme. Quiero que paguen por cómo me trataron, pero no quiero una guerra. En cuanto sepan que soy la hija de Rogue, se retractarán. Tengo suficiente con eso y con que me muestren el respeto que no me demostraron, no sólo como híbrida que soy ahora, sino como ser humano que fui y que todavía siento que soy. Como mujer. Es importante que sepan lo que pasa y tú lo sabes. Háblame de ellos, abuelo.

—¿De los vanirios? —preguntó sorprendido. —Eso sí que no puedo hacerlo. Es un acuerdo aesir. Si quieres saber algo de ellos, tendrás que ir a Dudley y preguntarles. Entre clanes no hablamos los unos de los otros.

—¿No está en el protocolo? —le preguntó malhumorada.

—No te tomes esto a guasa, jovencita. Esta guerra ha durado muchísimo tiempo y va a ser difícil que cese tan fácilmente.

—Perdona, es que... es todo demasiado hermético. No entiendo por qué os lleváis tan mal, aunque entiendo que no os caigan bien. Lo poco que sé de ellos me produce jaqueca y unas ganas horribles de escupir.

Makarov sonrió ante el sarcasmo de Luce.

—Te dejaré el libro de los Edda para que entiendas de dónde vienen las diferencias entre vanir y aesir. Pero no pienso hablarte de los colmillos. A mí, ya me está bien el concepto se que tiene ahora de ellos.

A Luce no le pareció muy justo el comentario de Makarov, pero tampoco le importó demasiado. Si iba a saber algo de los vanir, ella misma lo averiguaría.

Siguieron caminando, adentrándose más en el interior del bosque. Aquello seguía siendo propiedad privada, por lo visto.

—Todo esto que ves es nuestro —dijo Makarov abriendo los brazos.

Luce miró los alrededores y fijó la vista en un punto, donde había algo parecido a un tótem. Alrededor del tótem, a medida que se acercaban, vio a un grupo numeroso de personas en círculo. Cuando llegaron ante ellos, Luce sintió que no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Oía comentarios de asombro y susurros que pretendían ser más sonoros de lo que fingían. Había gente de todas las edades: niños, jóvenes y adultos.

Los niños la miraban con vergüenza, sonriéndole y agachando la cabeza. Luce creyó que eran adorables. Pero eso lo pensaba de todos los niños. A ella le encantaban.

Los jóvenes, sobre todo los chicos, la desnudaban con la mirada, y las chicas, salvajemente preciosas, no le prestaban mucha atención, aunque Luce sintió que lo hacían más para no violentarla que para ignorarla y hacerla sentir mal.

Los mayores sonreían con aprobación. Muchos agradablemente sorprendidos por verla.

Cuando Makarov había dado la noticia de que la hija de Layla había llegado a su casa, nadie pudo creérselo del todo. Así que para comprobarlo, toda la manada de Wolverhampton estaba allí.

Luce alzó la vista para mirar el tótem. Era un lobo de tres metros de altura. Muy propicio, pensó.

En realidad, si lo que tenía enfrente eran berserkers, no parecían muy furiosos. Aunque todavía no había visto a uno enfurecerse. Parecían gente desenfadada, no tan altivos como los vanirios, pero aun así cada uno de ellos tenía un porte de distinción que los diferenciaba del resto.

Makarov la cogió por los hombros y la puso enfrente de él, mirando hacia delante. Luce no sabía cómo actuar, pero ni mucho menos estaba intimidada. Todos se callaron.

—Ella es la hija de Layla. Mi nieta, Luce.

Qué directo, pensó Luce. Ni introducciones, ni nada... ¿Queréis ver a Luce? Aquí está. Genial.

—Luce —siguió alzando la voz— ha cumplido hoy veintidós años. Y... —Es diferente —dijo una niña pelirroja, de ojos azules y labios gruesos. —¿Por qué?

—Luce es...

—Abuelo —le interrumpió ella pidiendo la palabra. Él la miró con dudas, pero ella lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa cándida y relajada. —Está bien, déjame hablar.

Makarov asintió y la dejó hacer.

—Necesito hablar de muchas cosas y os pido que mientras yo tenga la palabra, no me interrumpáis. ¿Lo haréis por mí? —preguntó con dulzura.

Todos asintieron embelesados, mujeres, hombres y niños por igual. El encanto de Luce era incontestable.

—Esto me sorprende tanto como a vosotros. Hasta ayer yo no sabía quién era. La historia que os voy a contar se remolca a hace veintitrés años, cuando Layla desapareció de la manada. El motivo de su desaparición podría ser sencillo para muchos, porque todos conocéis de personas

que se fugaron por amor, que lo dejaron todo por amor. Pero el caso de mi madre es especial. Ella se enamoró de Rogue, el vanirio.

Y así, ante el asombro de Makarov, Gajeel y Sting, Luce procedió a explicarles a todos quién era. Explicó lo que le había sucedido, quiénes la habían secuestrado, qué le habían hecho y lo que posteriormente ella había descubierto sobre su origen y luego sobre su transformación. Caramba, en dos días había vivido más cosas que en los 22 años de vida en Barcelona. Habló con el corazón, como sólo ella sabía hablar, se guió por la intuición, por la honestidad y no les ocultó nada. Su voz adquiría tonos dulces y sedosos que obligaban a prestarle atención.

Sus ojos, llenos de expresión y jovialidad, miraron a todos y cada uno de los allí presentes. Ella debía hacerse presente en todos, debía cruzar las miradas con todos los asistentes y creía haber contado a más de cien. Y como buena pedagoga que era, logró que todos le prestaran atención y que la respetaran.

Al acabar de hablar dio un paso hacia atrás y topó con el duro pectoral de su abuelo Makarov. Él se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

—Deberías presentarte a las elecciones. Con esa labia, todos te votarían.

Luce giró la cabeza hacia él y le contestó:

—La labia no lo hace todo. Lo que realmente provoca la atención de la gente es que sientas realmente lo que dices.

Los hombres de la manada se reunieron en torno a Makarov y decidieron unánimemente que debían hablar con los vanirios y contarles todo lo que habían descubierto. Intentar llegar a un concilio.

Sting y Gajeel la escoltaban en todo momento, no se apartaban de ella ni un solo instante. Advertían con la mirada a todos aquellos machos que venían a oler a Luce.

Ella les había contado lo que había pasado con Natsu. Él había hablado abiertamente con su clan, no fue ningún secreto lo que iba a hacerle. Ella tampoco iba a guardarse nada. Los detalles innecesarios sí, pero no los hechos. Y Natsu se había acostado con ella. En realidad, la había sodomizado y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, gracias a esa usurpación de su cuerpo, ella había logrado soñar por primera vez con sus padres. Algo positivo, al menos. Bueno, eso y que había tenido dos orgasmos seguidos devastadores.

Cuando la acompañaron a la casa de su abuelo, Sting y Gajeel no dejaban de repasarla con los ojos. De arriba abajo y de abajo arriba.

—¿No os cansáis nunca? —les preguntó divertida sin mirarlos.

—Nadie se cansa de los buenos espectáculos, bonita —contestó Sting con un brillo seductor en esos ojos del color del mar. —Por cierto, esta noche Luce, no te separes de nosotros, ¿entendido?

Ese tono denotaba auténtica preocupación por ella. Luce lo miró con serenidad y asintió.

—Está bien.

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Dedicado a mi amiga Just me and my shadows por mi fic de Giotto c:  
Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Para Mirai Fuyu tranquila todas tus respuestas se iran respondiendo solas a lo largo del fic, me encanta q te guste tanto mi fic XD**_

_**Para todos los demas que comentaron Gracias por dejarme sus apoyos, ahora seguire publicando con mas ganas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

Lo que depararía la noche no lo sabía. Pero lo que sentiría cuando volviera a ver a esos animales... A lo mejor no estaba preparada. Una larga hilera de Hummers negros se dirigían a Dudley. Ella iba en el primero con su abuelo Makarov, Gajeel y Sting. Luce miró hacia atrás y le guiñó uno de sus ojos leonados.

—No estés nerviosa. No se acercarán a ti —le aseguró él.

Ojalá pudiera estar tan segura. Natsu era intimidante y fuerte. No hacía falta tener facultades sobrenaturales para adivinar lo poderoso que él era. Aunque ella no lo temía. No era eso. Él la había hecho sentir sucia y muy vulnerable. Y no quería volver a sentirse así nunca más. Le había hecho daño físicamente, pero el dolor más profundo corría por dentro.

Su primera vez... Cerdo. La había obligado con sus caricias a disfrutar con él. Y eso era confuso y enloquecedor para ella.

—Lucy, arrancarás el mango de la puerta si sigues apretándolo así —observó Makarov con su ya tranquilidad habitual.

—Oh, perdón —apartó la mano de allí y la puso sobre sus piernas. Había tirado la ropa que le dieron los vanirios. A cambio su abuelo ordenó a sus asistentes personales que hicieran una visita relámpago a las tiendas más selectas de Londres y compraran un vestidor entero para todo el año para Luce.

Makarov le había explicado que su familia había tenido un nombre importante dentro de la aristocracia inglesa. Supieron hacer grandes inversiones y acabaron enriqueciéndose más de lo debido, cuando se revalorizaron los terrenos de Inglaterra. Él en particular había heredado propiedades y terrenos de sus predecesores, así que vendió y literalmente se forró.

Podía vivir plácidamente de los intereses que le daban al mes los bancos, sólo con lo que tenía a plazo fijo, pero él, que era inquieto, compró una flota de barcos para estudiar el fondo marino y rescatar tesoros perdidos. Había encontrado ya miles de piezas preciosas, vendiéndolas algunas en el mercado negro, otras guardándolas en el sótano de su casa, y las demás donándolas o vendiéndolas al estado.

—¿Qué talla usas, preciosa? —le había preguntado su abuelo mientras hacía esperar a su asistente al teléfono. —Y no me niegues este capricho, Luce. Tómatelo como un regalo de cumpleaños.

—No es necesario, abuelo. Podríais ir a Barcelona y traerme todo lo que tengo allí. Incluido mi perro —cómo lo echaba de menos. —Necesito a mi perro —musitó.

—Ya irás, cariño. En cuanto se aclaren las cosas, pero mientras...

—De acuerdo —dijo a regañadientes. —Un 39 de pie y una M de todo. De arriba y de abajo. Una 90 de sostén y una 38 de cintura. Mido un metro con setenta.

—¿Noventa-sesenta-noventa? —preguntó divertido. Luce se sonrojó, pero sonrió afirmando con la cabeza. —Como tu madre —había contestado él.

Más tarde Makarov la llevó por aquella mansión de estilo Victoriano, forrada toda de madera por el interior y la guió hasta un salón comedor decorado con muebles caros y exclusivos. Al fondo del salón y cobijado por una serie de butacas de la regencia había una chimenea. Y sobre la chimenea un retrato de familia. Makarov, su mujer Mavis y su hija Layla.

Cuando Luce paró enfrente del cuadro no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Supo de quién se trataba nada más verla. Su madre debería de tener unos siete años. Llevaba dos coletas recogidas con lazos rojos a ambos lados y un vestido rojo y blanco de graciosos volantes bordados en los

hombros. Estaba sentada sobre la pierna de Makarov y le pasaba un bracito pequeño por encima del cuello del hombre. A su lado su abuela Mavis cogía la mano pequeña de Layla entre las suyas.

Layla tenía los ojos muy grandes y expresivos, de un color chocolate intenso, labios gruesos, una nariz fina y un hoyuelo en la barbilla.

Luce se rozó la barbilla con la mano y halló esa marca parecida a la de su madre. Lo sabía, venía de ella. Venía de Makarov. Y los ojos rasgados y lila vendrían por parte de su padre Rogue, porque los tres del retrato los tenían fascinantemente cafes. Las pestañas negras y rizadas y los pómulos altos eran herencia de su abuela Mavis. Pero de la nariz para abajo era de Makarov.

Sintió ganas de abrazar el cuadro, pero como no podía hacerlo se giró y apoyó la frente en el pecho de su abuelo. Makarov enseguida la cubrió con sus brazos y la consoló.

—La abuela era preciosa ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Murió en una pelea hace casi cuarenta años de los vuestros. Este retrato nos lo hicieron un mes antes de que falleciera.

—¿Cómo murió? —sintió que Makarov se tensaba. —No importa, abuelo, no hace falta que...

—En una cacería contra los Dona-Madadh. Los vanirios entorpecieron la pelea y lucharon contra nosotros y contra los Dona-Madadh y ella... Cayó por error —apretó la mandíbula. —Uno de los lobeznos la mató.

—¿Habéis tenido muchos enfrentamientos con ellos?

—A menudo. Aparecen mucho en la zona céntrica de Birmingham. Allí hay mucha energía joven y eso les llama la atención, igual que a los Nosferátums.

—¿Fue allí donde murió la abuela?

Makarov asintió observando el rostro hermoso de la que fue su mujer.

—Estábamos haciendo guardias por grupos. La noche parecía tranquila, o al menos eso creímos nosotros. Cuando aparecieron los Dona-Madadh en escena, nos quedamos sorprendidos. Se levantó una batalla campal. Otros grupos de vanirios, se unieron a la pelea y se abrieron tres frentes. Los vanirios luchaban contra nosotros y contra los lobeznos. Nosotros, debido a nuestra animadversión, también luchamos contra los vanirios y contra los lobeznos. Y los lobeznos luchaban contra ambos. Fue una de las pocas noches en las que las mujeres accedieron a acompañarnos en nuestras guardias nocturnas.

—¿Por qué no iban con vosotros más a menudo? ¿No son guerreras como vosotros?

Makarov la abrazó más fuerte y le sonrió.

—Ah, pequeña... Una mujer berserker es un imán para el sexo opuesto. Todavía no sabes cuál es tu poder. Imagínate. ¿Cómo íbamos a proteger a los humanos, teniendo los instintos divididos entre la protección hacia nuestras hembras y la de ellos? Y lo peor: ¿cómo íbamos a querer defender a los hombres, cuando estos mismos tiraban los tejos e intentaban seducir a nuestras mujeres? La cuestión es que aparecieron más lobeznos de los esperados y, más tarde, se les añadieron Nosferátums que olieron la sangre a distancia. Mavis y tres hembras más cayeron en manos de los vampiros.

Makarov mantuvo la respiración y luego exhaló como si cada gramo de aire cortara su garganta.

—Lo siento mucho, abuelo.

—Gracias —sonrió apesadumbrado. —Tu abuela te habría encantado.

Luce estaba segurísima de ello. Con la mirada clavada en el rostro de Mavis pensó en la seguridad del lugar donde se encontraban ahora.

—¿Y en Wolverhampton? ¿Han venido aquí alguna vez?

—Nunca han llegado hasta aquí. Y no vendrán. Un lobezno aquí no duraría ni medio minuto. Este es nuestro santuario.

Abrazó con más fuerza el torso de Makarov y se frotó con la mejilla. Por fin tenía con ella a alguien de su familia y finalmente se sentía en casa.

—Me gusta el nombre de Layla —susurró sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

Makarov inclinó la cabeza y apoyó su mejilla sobre la coronilla de Luce.

Ahora, en el coche, con esa ropa nueva, discreta y a la vez insinuante no podía negar que se sentía mejor. Vestía una camiseta rosa, un pantalón negro extra-corto que dejaba al descubierto sus bronceadas y esbeltas piernas con bolsillos militares en los laterales y unas botas negras de medio tacón que le llegaban cuatro dedos por debajo de las rodillas. Qué gran cambio. Duchada, perfumada y acompañada de personas en las que empezaba a confiar se sentía mejor y más fuerte. Se sentía femenina y seductora y más consciente que nunca de lo que provocaba en el sexo opuesto. Y por primera vez en su vida eso la estimulaba y la divertía. Tenía ganas de jugar. Y estaba convencida de que en veinte minutos, cuando se pusiera el sol, empezaría el juego.

Natsu se miraba a través de los cristales oscuros del salón cómo se ponía el sol. Después de que Luce lo rompiera, tardaron unas horas en mandar a alguien a que lo arreglará. Sobre todo porque el sistema de las ventanas era especial y las traían bajo pedido. Menos mal que era un vanirio quién las diseñaba. Con las manos en los bolsillos y su ancha espalda cubriendo casi todo el ventanal, pensaba en Luce. Vestido con unos Dockers negros, zapatos de punta cuadrada de piel desgastada blanca y camisa blanca abierta hasta el pecho y remangada sobre los duros antebrazos, estaba dispuesto a matar a más de una de un infarto.

Pero él sólo pensaba en una mujer. Su piel, sus manos, sus dedos olían a ella y ansiaba verla. Hoy volvería a buscarla. Nunca antes había maldecido su imposibilidad de salir al sol hasta que vio cómo ella salía corriendo a través de la ventana que daba al jardín. Luce.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Con quién estaba? Y lo más importante ¿qué le estaba pasando? Cuando la noche anterior se comunicó con ella, parecía sufrir, sufrir de verdad, pero su mente estaba descontrolándose y él sólo veía destellos de energía. Necesitaba verla otra vez.

Desde que le había hecho el amor... No. Meneó la cabeza. Eso no era hacer el amor. No con una chica inocente en su primera vez. Pero todo fue confuso con ella desde el principio. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que ella no tenía nada que ver con las actividades de Purehito?

¿Y quién se podía imaginar que ella era virgen? Madre mía, si verla caminar, era casi pecado. ¿Por qué nadie la había tocado antes?

Tenía que hacerle tantas preguntas...

Dejó de pensar en el mismo momento en que notó la energía de Luce cerca de donde él estaba.

Lyon, Gray y Juvia lo llamaron a gritos.

—Natsu... —aparecieron gritando por la puerta que se comunicaba con los subterráneos. Gray respiraba agitado. —Perros.

—Los noto —dijo Natsu mientras salía por la puerta que daba al jardín. Ya había oscurecido, vía libre. Olía a los berserkers entrar en su territorio y no le gustaba nada.

Pero también sentía a Luce. Sus olores se mezclaban, pero el suyo, el de Luce, era inconfundible y todavía más potente que antes. Lo iba a volver loco. ¿Y si la habían cogido porque ella olía a vanirio? ¿Y si la habían torturado o dañado de algún modo?

—Coge el coche, Natsu. A veces los ciudadanos nos ven sobrevolar la zona y es difícil desmentirlo diciendo que sólo son cuervos —sugirió Juvia. —Vuela cuando sea necesario, no ahora.

Natsu agradeció el consejo de su hermana, nervioso como estaba podría haber volado en plena exhibición de globos y le hubiera dado igual si le hubieran visto. Así que cogió su Cayenne negro y los invitó a que montaran. Apretó el embrague, puso primera y salió de allí derrapando.

—¿A qué han venido? —preguntó Lyon crujiéndose los huesos de los nudillos.

—No lo sé —contestó Natsu. —Percibo a Lucy cerca, pero no puedo entrar en contacto con ella. _Lucy, déjame ayudarte ahora. ¿Dónde estás? _

Se sentía tan impotente respecto a ella. Nadie había escapado de su control, de su poder mental. ¿Por qué diablos ella no respondía?

Luce estaba apoyada en el inmenso maletero del Hummer de su abuelo. Todos los berserkers la rodeaban protegiéndola. Tenía a Makarov a un lado y a Sting en el otro.

Observó que todos los chicos vestían con ropas holgadas, casi dos tallas más grandes de lo que les tocaba a cada uno. Le recordaba bastante a la ropa que se hace servir en capoeira. Pantalones anchos y camisetas con tirantes elásticas. Y, además, iban descalzos.

Sting miró cómo ella los observaba y sonrió.

—Es para nuestra transformación, bonita. Crecemos un poco. Luce levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, era un poco más bajo que Natsu, pero igual de grande y esbelto. Guapo y muy seductor. —¿Cómo cuánto crecéis?

—Casi veinte centímetros más en alto y en ancho. Las ropas se nos rompían y las desgarrábamos en nuestra conversión. No dábamos para prendas de vestir. Así que pensamos que sería conveniente utilizar ropa más funcional y elástica en nuestras peleas.

—Entiendo —sonrió mirándole a los ojos. —Pero aquí no os vais a pelear —titubeó en su afirmación, —¿verdad?

—Nunca se sabe... —se encogió de hombros.

—Ni hablar, Sting. No podéis —salió su vena dominadora. —No quiero que nadie se haga daño.

Sting sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Luce desprendía energía de mujer en un radio demasiado grande.

—Luce, deberías tener cuidado con tus nuevas facultades. Desprendes mucha energía.

—¿Tengo que ofenderme? —no era un comentario demasiado bonito.

—Ni mucho menos. Pero no sé si te das cuenta de que eres el blanco de todas las miradas allá donde vas. En la autopista casi provocas un accidente cuando el conductor de uno de los coches que iba a nuestro lado, se ha quedado prendado mirándote y tú le has mirado a él con esos ojos violeta... Por Odín, casi se sale de la carretera.

—No lo hago a propósito —cruzó los brazos sin ser consciente de que ese movimiento realzaba su pecho.

—No, claro... —dijo Sting perdiendo los ojos entre el canalillo. —¿Por qué te has vestido así? ¿Es que quieres que te coman?

—Me visto así, porque me apetece. Y deja de mirarme las tetas, Sting.

Sting sonrió pícaramente y apartó la mirada. Luce miró hacia atrás y Sting y Makarov también lo hicieron a la vez. El gesto serio y alerta.

—Ya están aquí —dijo Makarov colocando a Luce detrás de él.

Gajeel abrió el maletero y cogió un bastón con un búho en la parte alta y un pañuelo blanco atado a la base del ave. Se lo entregó a Makarov y éste lo clavó en el suelo, mientras lo sostenía con la mano derecha. Como Moisés, pensó Luce.

Todos los demás formaron filas tras él, excepto Gajeel y Sting que tapaban a Luce. Ella estaba oculta.

A lo lejos, Luce pudo divisar luces de coche que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Era él. Lo podía sentir. Nunca antes había tenido la intuición tan desarrollada como ahora la tenía, y le asustaba. Le asustaba percibir que todo su cuerpo y sus sentidos se ponían alerta ante la inminente presencia de Natsu.

Inconscientemente empezó a temblar. Ella no quería, pero su cuerpo se tornó tan blando como la gelatina.

Varios Cayenne negros aparcaron uno a uno delante de los berserkers.

El primero en salir del gran grupo fue Natsu.

Luce no lo podía ver, pero de repente un olor afrutado, como de mango, le llenó la nariz. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese perfume y supo al instante que era la esencia del vanirio de sus pesadillas. Se le endurecieron los pezones y sintió cómo se ponía húmeda casi al instante. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese aroma como si tuviera manos y la toqueteara por todos lados.

Uno a uno los vanirios salieron de los coches. Eran menos de los que Luce había visto en ese lugar subterráneo.

—Makarov —Natsu caminó hasta plantarse a un dos metros de él y lo saludó firmemente pero no de un modo amistoso.

—Natsu —respondió Makarov igual de distante.

Natsu cerró los ojos y dejó que el olor a tarta de queso y frambuesa lo noqueara. Ella estaba allí. Pero ¿dónde? Con sus ojos verdes, la buscó entre los berserkers. Luce se hallaba con ellos.

—Tienes algo que me pertenece —susurró Natsu con rabia contenida.

Makarov estaba impasible.

Sting notó cómo Luce se agarraba a su camiseta.

—Creo que no —contestó él tranquilizando a su nieta.

Natsu le enseñó los dientes. Luce era suya, no de esos perros sarnosos.

_Lucy. Déjame verte. ¿Estás bien? _

No, otra vez no. Luce se tensó y le prohibió la entrada a su mente. Ése era un poder que desconocía. No sabía si podía detener aquel tipo de intrusión mental, pero lo deseaba tanto que funcionó porque dejó de sentirlo.

Natsu gimió como un animal herido. Lucy le había cerrado la puerta de su mente.

—No venimos a pelear, vanirio —dijo Makarov. —Hay ciertas cosas que nos gustaría deciros.

Natsu miró a Makarov y prestó atención, pero no relajó el semblante amenazador. De hecho, ningún vanirio allí presente estaba relajado.

La tensión entre los dos bandos se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Traigo conmigo el bastón del concilio con un pañuelo blanco —señaló, —no venimos a luchar.

El bastón del concilio era el símbolo del discurso y la paz. Un regalo de Odín a las dos razas con la esperanza de que siempre que el bastón estuviera presente pudieran hablar de un modo «conciliador».

—Si no vienes a luchar, viejo —dijo deslizando la lengua, —será mejor que me digas dónde está la chica.

Estaba más nervioso y preocupado de lo necesario. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Los berserkers la habían encontrado y era bien sabido que también eran unos salvajes sin escrúpulos. Muchos vanirios habían muerto en sus garras. Si le habían hecho daño a Lucy, ninguno saldría de allí con vida. Lo juraría sobre el recuerdo de Rogue.

Luce se enfureció cuando oyó que Natsu perdía el respeto a su abuelo. En tan poco tiempo, ella ya empezaba a tenerle cariño. Desde el primer momento que le vio, advirtió que Makarov era un hombre a respetar. Natsu era un maleducado.

—Está aquí, puedo olerla —continuó Natsu tensando los músculos de los brazos. —No te lo repetiré más. Dámela, Makarov.

—Ni lo sueñes, colmillos —dijo Sting centrando toda su atención. —Vino a nosotros malherida por tu culpa. Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes lloriquear todo lo que quieras. Ella se queda con nosotros.

Natsu sintió cómo si un puñal le atravesara el esternón. Lucy estaba allí realmente. Quería verificarlo con sus propios ojos.

—Lucy... —gritó. —¿Estás bien? Déjame verte —ordenó sin flexión. —Ahora.

Sting chasqueó la lengua y ladeó la cabeza.

—No te atrevas a darle órdenes, colmillos.

—Sting —Makarov alzó la mano para detenerle antes de que el berserker se abalanzara sobre él.

—No... —exclamó Luce.

Natsu se quedó paralizado al oír su voz.

Una pierna salió de entre los berserkers, luego otra. Piernas largas y moldeadas con botas de... tacón. Eso no era bueno. Natsu siguió ascendiendo con la mirada y vio el pantalón negro, la camiseta rosa con cuello de pico y un escote criminal y el pelo rubio que caía sobre sus hombros hasta media espalda. Luce, que todavía tenía la vista inclinada hacia abajo, alzó el mentón con orgullo y miró a Natsu.

Lo ojeó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. No supo cómo reaccionar. Natsu, vestido tal y como estaba, recordaba más a un modelo de las pasarelas de Milán que a un salvaje depredador.

Natsu casi se cae de rodillas cuando ella lo miró a la cara. Sus ojos eran hechizantes, del color de los de su amigo Rogue. Violeta claro. Ya no tenía la cara magullada, sino que estaba perfecta. Impresionante. Y esos labios dibujaban una media sonrisa de satisfacción ante lo que veía. Lo veía a él a sus pies. Lucy había hecho una conversión, pero no entendía cómo. Para transformar a un humano, se necesitaban tres días. Tres intercambios de sangre en ayuno y él, muy a su pesar, no lo había hecho.

¿Y si la había convertido un nosferátum? Ellos podían transformar a una persona en vampiro con tan sólo un intercambio de sangre. Mordían y bebían hasta saciarse y luego les daban de su sangre para iniciar la transformación.

Pero Lucy no lucía como un nosferátum. No estaba pálida ni se le veían las venitas a través de la piel. Sus ojos no parecían fríos y no tenía las uñas de las manos negras.

Lucy alzó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada llena de ira y rencor.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Natsu inquieto. Luce entreabrió los labios y dejó que se le vieran los blancos y afilados colmillos.

A Natsu le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver lo bonita que ella estaba con su nueva dentadura. Lucy era explosiva, una bomba sexual, el sueño de cualquier adolescente salido o el juguete erótico predilecto de cualquier libertino. Lucy ahora era extremadamente irresistible.

Pero no podía ser... Simplemente era imposible.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Natsu dio un paso hacia ella, pero Lucy dio dos hacia Sting, buscando cobijo. El berserker la respaldó encantado cogiéndola de la mano. Natsu sintió cómo se violentaba su corazón cuando vio que Sting entrelazaba los dedos con ella. —Quítale tus manos de encima, chucho —ordenó al berserker con un tono muy frío.

—Sting, su nombre es Sting —Luce miró a su amigo de un modo tan sensual que Natsu tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abofetearla a ella y matarlo a él. —Por favor, dame el libro —le dijo al berserker. El puñal lo tenía en la parte trasera de cinturón del pantalón, metido en una bonita funda de piel blanca.

—¿De qué vas? —le preguntó Natsu olvidándose de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. —Lucy...

—No me llamo Lucy —contestó ella mirándole fijamente. No supo de dónde sacó el valor para mantenerle la mirada, pero lo hizo.

—Te he llamado de muchos modos, pero no voy a volver a insultarte, si lo dices por eso... —Natsu recordó las veces que la había llamado _ramera_. Y se reprendió por todas y cada una de ellas.

Luce sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad.

Incredulidad de que Natsu estuviera usando ese tono suave como un susurro con ella. Y sonrió también porque tenía ganas de ver cómo Natsu se derrumbaba cuando ella le dijera todo lo que iba a decir y viera cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

Sting se colocó detrás de Luce, le pasó el brazo por encima para darle el libro. Luce no se apartó, sino que se acercó un poco más a él y le dio las gracias con una sexy sonrisa.

Natsu frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. Celos posesivos e irracionales recorrieron todo su interior. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Él? ¿Cuándo se habían tornado las cosas así? Quería arrancarle esa cara de orgullo y satisfacción al berserker.

—Gracias —le dijo ella a Sting.

Sting la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos y se colocó a un centímetro de ella, por detrás.

—Makarov tiene razón —dijo ella con su nuevo tono de voz altivo, melódico y tan suave que podía dominar a masas. —No hemos venido aquí a...

—Makarov, me la puede chupar si quiere... —espetó acercándose a ella de un modo visceral. —¿Por qué ya no eres humana?

Luce intentó apartarse de él, pero sintió que alguien la alejaba del meollo. A partir de ahí todo fue muy rápido.

Los berserkers se hicieron enormes. No perdieron su aspecto de hombre, pero a todos les creció el pelo hasta la cintura. Las uñas de los pies y las manos se les alargaron. Los músculos de todo su cuerpo estallaron y doblaron su peso y su masa. Los ojos se les oscurecieron dejando sólo una pupila amarilla que se dilataba cada vez que golpeaban a un vanirio. Y de sus bocas salían cuatro incisivos afilados dispuestos a hincarles el diente a todo aquél que no tuviera pelo.

Luce se escondió detrás del coche, pero caminó lo suficiente para buscar con los ojos a Natsu. Natsu era prácticamente invencible. Berserker que se le tiraba encima, berserker que echaba a volar por los aires. Era cruel y muy violento en la lucha. Golpeaba a diestro y siniestro sin ningún tipo de inhibición. Era un animal y no lo ocultaba.

Había una indiferencia entre vanirios y berserkers. Una muy visual. Los berserkers eran animales salvajes, llenos de furia y completamente descontrolados. Los vanirios eran guerreros fríos y metódicos. Elegantes como un felino y letales. No necesitaban despeinarse para asestar una patada voladora.

Los gritos y los aullidos se entremezclaban hasta el punto de no saber de quiénes procedían.

Su abuelo Makarov y Sting se echaron encima de Natsu y empezaron a golpearlo por todos lados. Natsu alzó la pierna desde el suelo y apoyó el pie en el estómago de Sting y lo lanzó hacia atrás. A continuación, se apoyó sobre los brazos y las piernas agachándose para esquivar una patada de Makarov. Cogió su pie al vuelo y lo hizo rodar por los aires.

De repente, lanzó un grito de dolor. Uno de los berserkers le había clavado las garras en la espalda.

Luce sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo. Le habían herido en esa espalda musculosa que ella había visto. Después, otro le arañó el pectoral.

Natsu cayó al suelo de rodillas pero volvió a levantarse enseguida. Era un atleta incansable. Sus heridas sangraban y le manchaban su camisa blanca, ahora desgarrada. Eran cortes muy feos y profundos, pero él parecía no sentirlo.

Luce divisó a Juvia, Gray y Lyon, que eran los únicos que conocía del otro bando. Eran excelentes luchadores. Juvia saltaba de cabeza en cabeza como si fuera una experta samurái. Elegante como un cisne. Veloz como una gacela. Letal como una pitón.

Gray la vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo y la protegía para que no la atacaran por la espalda.

Lyon, sin embargo, era todo astucia y sutileza. Iba dando golpes específicos, sólo con dos dedos de su mano derecha y todo aquél que tocaba quedaba inmóvil en el suelo. No los mataba, pero podría hacerlo sin problemas. Parecía divertirse mientras luchaba.

Luce corrió entonces a coger el bastón del concilio. Debía detener aquella guerra. Pero entonces, un cuerpo que casi doblaba el suyo se colocó sobre ella para protegerla.

—Lucy, escóndete en el coche —le dijo Natsu cubriéndola con su ancho cuerpo.

—Apártate... —le dio un empujón pero el vanirio no se movió.

—Pueden hacerte daño. Los berserkers ahora mismo no podrían diferenciarte de nosotros. Ve al coche... —le ordenó ignorando los empujones que ella le daba.

¿Se estaba preocupando realmente de ella? Luce resopló como una yegua y le dio un codazo en la sien. Estaba loco si creía que podía darle órdenes.

Natsu se quedó de rodillas cubriéndose la cara y luego la miró perplejo.

—Te estoy protegiendo... —le recriminó yendo de nuevo a por ella.

Luce volvió a golpearle en el estómago pero esta vez con el bastón del concilio, que en ese momento no era muy conciliador.

Natsu cogió el bastón y lo lanzó al otro lado del descampado.

Luce sacó el puñal de su cinturón y lo agarró de la empuñadura.

—No te acerques monstruo o te juro que te mato —le ordenó con una promesa llena de amenazas.

Natsu miró el puñal y advirtió la inscripción gaélica que había en la hoja. Ése era el cuchillo de su amigo. ¿Qué hacía Luce con el puñal personal de Rogue?

No se lo pensó dos veces. Apartó el cuchillo de un manotazo y la agarró de la nuca tirándole de los pelos.

—Ahora mismo... ¿Me oyes? Ahora mismo me vas a decir qué hace la hija de Purehito con el puñal de Rogue...

Volvía a pensar que estaba involucrada en lo de Newscientists y eso la enfureció. Intentó apartarlo con las manos golpeando su pecho, pero Natsu oía llover. Entonces vio las heridas abiertas de su torso e introdujo los dedos como garras en ellas, hurgando entre los cortes y clavándole las uñas. La sangre salió a borbotones y Luce quedó hipnotizada por su color y su olor. Se quedó de piedra, tiesa y rígida. Le entraron ganas de acercar su boca y lamerle las heridas. Deseaba beber de él. Natsu reprimió un grito de dolor, pero volvió a zarandearla del pelo y Luce dejó de lacerarle el pecho, ajena al dolor de los tirones de Natsu. Ella lo miró con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca entreabierta.

Deseo. Natsu se detuvo para mirarle la boca y esos ojos encendidos por él.

Sintió lo mismo que ella y, luego, una gran incomodidad en el pantalón.

Intentando luchar contra aquella sensación de debilidad, Luce llevó las uñas a la mano que le agarraba la cabellera y las clavó en la fuerte y dura muñeca de Natsu. Pero éste no respondía a los ataques de ella. Tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de Luce, concentrado en ella, aislándose de la batalla que tenía lugar en su tierra. Volvió a sacudirla.

—Dímelo...

—Maldito seas, bruto abusón... —le gritó ella a un solo centímetro de su cara. —Suéltame...

—Lucy, se me acaba la paciencia... He dicho que me lo cuentes... —le envió un empujón mental. Quería ver, saber, conocer su mente. —Dímelo, Lucy.

—Rogue era mi padre —gritó con todas sus fuerzas y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Soy su hija, pedazo de animal...

La batalla campal que estaba teniendo lugar enfrente de ellos se detuvo bruscamente al oír los gritos de Luce.

Natsu soltó a Luce como si le quemara y empezó a retroceder. Respiraba como si llevara horas nadando.

—Mientes —dijo él. Pero algo en su interior le decía que ella no se lo había inventado. Algo dentro de él y el hecho de ver de nuevo esos ojos rasgados de color lila tan inusuales entre los vanirios, como los de Rogue, su mejor amigo. Los de Lucy, tupidos de largas pestañas rizadas.

—Tú siempre crees que miento —lo empujó con toda la rabia que sentía hacia él. Se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo, se frotó las muñecas mirando de reojo a Natsu, recogió el puñal de su padre y luego tomó el diario que había quedado abierto sobre el suelo arenoso.

Los berserkers y los vanirios hicieron un corro alrededor de los dos.

Natsu temblaba de la excitación provocada por aquella noticia.

—¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? —preguntó Lyon limpiándose una herida de la cara que ya empezaba a cicatrizar.

—Sin duda una de muy mal gusto —contestó Gray apartándose el pelo rubio del rostro. —No puede ser verdad.

Natsu, noqueado y con el entrecejo arrugado, no dejaba de mirar a Lucy.

—Es verdad —dijo ella buscando con la mirada a su abuelo, que no tardó en aparecer y en colocarse detrás de ella. —¿Por qué razón tenéis ese bastón ridículo con el pañuelo blanco si luego no le hacéis ningún caso? —le recriminó ella a Makarov.

Transformado como estaba, era más grande y alto que Natsu y eso que el vanirio era enorme. Tenía el pelo blanco largo hasta la cintura. Le había crecido mucho. Makarov colocó una inmensa mano peluda sobre el hombro de Luce y ésta agradeció el gesto. Verlo convertido en berserker era extraño.

Ella tomó el libro de Layla y le quitó el polvo que había impregnado las tapas, con cariño y suavidad. Alzó la barbilla y encaró con decisión a Natsu.

—Éste es el diario de mi madre, Layla. Se lo regalaron hace 26 años, cuando ella tenía 18.

Natsu la escuchaba con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y los brazos tensos a cada lado.

—Era una berserker —explicó observando las reacciones del monstruo desalmado aunque pecaminosamente hermoso que tenía enfrente.

—Tu madre murió cuando naciste tú —respondió Natsu con absoluta seguridad. —Lo leí en tu mente, cuando...

—Es lo que me hizo creer mi pa... Purehito —corrigió con obstinación. —Purehito me arrancó de los brazos de mis auténticos padres. Rogue y Layla.

Los vanirios se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Luce y murmuraban con incredulidad.

Natsu apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza.

—Demuéstralo —la instó Natsu.

—Hace 23 años, Rogue y Layla se conocieron en Wolverhampton, en el West Park. Se enamoraron, Natsu —alzó una ceja disfrutando de la cara del vanirio que era todo un poema.

—Rogue no se enamoraría de una perra...

Makarov dio un paso al frente y lo cogió de su moreno pelo suelto sin darle tiempo para reaccionar.

—Abuelo... No... —Luce corrió a sujetarlo de los brazos, pero eran tan grandes que sólo pudo apoyar las manos en ellos. —Déjale o no podremos aclarar esto nunca. Es un provocador y un cerdo —despreció a Natsu con la mirada. —No le hagas caso.

El berserker la miró y luego miró a Natsu.

—Layla era mi hija —susurró enseñándole los cuatro incisivos. —No vuelvas a insultarla jamás.

Natsu cambió el semblante. Serio y frío como el granito.

—Makarov, suéltame si no quieres que te arranque el corazón aquí mismo —sugirió Natsu.

—Abuelo, por favor... —rogó Luce.

Makarov le soltó el pelo y volvió a secundar a Luce.

—Escúchame, monstruo —dijo Luce enfurecida con Natsu, —mi madre y mi padre, Rogue, tuvieron que huir de Inglaterra, porque temían precisamente este tipo de reacciones entre los clanes —dijo ella con desprecio. —No os lleváis nada bien —la pelea lo había demostrado. —Huyeron a los Balcanes, donde encontraron berserkers y vanirios que ni vivían juntos ni vivían revueltos, pero al menos vivían en paz —añadió encogiendo los hombros. —Layla se quedó embarazada hace 22 años. De mí.

Se oyeron expresiones de asombro.

—Júramelo —ordenó Natsu dando un paso hacia ella.

—Quisiera dejarte el libro de Layla —reconoció Luce. Dio un paso hacia atrás. —Pero no puedo hacerlo porque hay cosas demasiado íntimas en él —había cosas demasiado íntimas incluso para ella, pero ya las había leído. —He fotocopiado las partes más importantes, las que demostrarán que soy hija de ellos. Mi madre cuenta todo lo que pasó desde que se conocieron. Sus experiencias en los Balcanes, lo que allí descubrieron, todo... Y creo que os concierne saberlo tanto como a los berserkers.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Natsu sin quitar la vista de sus ojos y dando un paso hacia delante.

—Porque cuando sepáis todo lo que hay escrito en sus hojas, tendremos que buscar una solución conjunta al problema que se avecina. Y... —dio otro paso hacia atrás, —porque mi padre Rogue hablaba demasiado bien de ti y tú no has estado a la altura, monstruo. ¿Qué pensaría mi padre de ti después de todo lo que me has hecho?

Natsu aceptó con humildad el insulto, se lo merecía. Así que se detuvo y alargó la mano para recibir el libro.

—Purehito, no era mi verdadero padre —continuó hablando y le entregó las copias. —Hace 16 años, Rogue y Layla regresaron a Inglaterra para alertar a los clanes de la amenaza que se cernía sobre las dos razas. Buscaban un concilio real entre ambos bandos para luchar conjuntamente. Una alianza. Pero los cazaron en algún lugar entre Wolverhampton y Dudley. Yo iba con ellos esa noche. Me golpearon en la cabeza y creo que... que perdí la memoria. Lo único que sé sobre lo que después sucedió es que Purehito era uno de los cazadores que iban tras los pasos de los berserkers y los vanirios, y que él me secuestró adoptando la forma de mi padre. Aprovechando mi amnesia —apretó la mandíbula inspirando profundamente, intentando controlar el odio que sentía hacia ése hombre, —me... me mantuvo engañada todo este tiempo porque yo no podía recordar —ahora no podía acongojarse, no podía temblarle la voz de ese modo, pero su voz se debilitaba. —Me hizo creer cosas que no eran, diciéndome que mi madre... En fin —endureció la voz de nuevo ignorando el recuerdo de las palabras de Purehito y lo miró. —Me retuvieron... porque creo que esperaban mi transformación —miró a su abuelo empezando a entender ella misma porque Purehito la adoptó. —Era hija de dos especies sobrenaturales pero seguía siendo

humana. Hasta ayer por la noche cuando empezó mi conversión según la tradición berserker. A los 22 años.

Demasiada información para Natsu. Si todo eso era cierto, Lucy era...

—Mi verdadero nombre es Luce —admitió ella frotándose de nuevo las muñecas. —Significa luz.

—Sé lo que quiere decir —confesó Natsu en tono lo más neutro posible. Apenas reconocía su voz. Dio un paso hacia ella con mucha cautela observándola como un cazador, apreciando a su presa.

—En algún momento su mente tuvo que empezar a recordar —comentó Lyon acercándose a Natsu y tomándolo del brazo. —Podría ser cierto. Seguramente recordó a través de los sueños. Por eso Purehito le suministró los betabloqueantes mientras estuvo en sus manos. Si Luce recuperaba la memoria iba a ser muy difícil tratar con ella y Purehito la querría dócil una vez transformada, por eso la adoptó —concluyó asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando de arriba abajo a Luce. —Ella no recordaba nada porque Purehito no quería que lo hiciese.

—Ahora sé que no estaba enferma, pero sé poco más —susurró ella muy confundida. —No recuerdo mucho...

—Leeré esto —Natsu zarandeó malhumorado el montón de páginas encuadernadas delante de la cara de Luce. —Mañana te veré a ti sola para entregártelo de nuevo. Y entonces tú y yo hablaremos.

Necesitaba estar con ella a solas. Si todo eso era verdad, él había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Nunca lo perdonaría y ese pensamiento llevó a otro más inquietante. Él necesitaba que su recién descubierta Luce le otorgara la redención. Porque ella era su cáraid. Ya no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Estaba con una erección de caballo y toda su piel clamaba por las caricias de las manos de Luce. Deseaba hundirle los dientes mientras se hundía en ella de un modo más íntimo. Lento y suave si a ella le gustaba así, o como ella deseara. Quería besarla en la boca, morderle los labios y arrancarle alguna sonrisa juguetona cuando se los acariciara con la lengua.

En su interludio sexual, no se habían besado. Eso era horrible, pero, claro, entonces sólo era sexo y él iba directo a lo que quería y no sabía que Luce era inocente. ¿Tendría excusa?

Luce, inquieta, alzó las cejas y cruzó los brazos. No sabía en qué estaba pensando Natsu, pero fuese lo que fuese no le gustaba lo que veía en sus ojos. Volvía a sentirse como una presa en manos de un depredador.

—Yo contigo no voy a ir a ningún lado —contestó ella fría como el hielo. —No estás en posición de darme órdenes. Ya no soy tu... —se detuvo cuando iba a decir delante de todos «tu ramera». Pero era cierto, ya no lo era. Nunca lo había sido y, además, no quería estar cerca de él.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó él con la misma sensación de superioridad que Luce ya había conocido. —No, claro que no —reconoció meneando la cabeza. —Te vendrás con nosotros entonces. Eres una de las nuestras —soltó como si fuera lo más obvio. La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella pero Luce clavó los tacones en el suelo. —Eres la hija de Rogue. Rogue era uno de los miembros del consejo y ése será tu lugar.

—Mi lugar está donde yo decida —se zafó de su mano y observó cómo Sting y Gajeel se colocaban a su lado. —Me quedo con ellos. Son buenos y me gustan sus valores. Vosotros no me gustáis.

Tendría que haber dicho: tú no me gustas, monstruo.

Natsu estaba a punto de secuestrarla y llevársela con él. Estaba tan guapa cuando lo desafiaba. Pero aunque se muriese de la rabia, entendía el miedo que sentía Luce hacia los vanirios.

—_Miedo y asco, Natsu. Asco hacia ti._

Un brillo de sorpresa cruzó los ojos verdes de Natsu. Ésa era Luce. No había duda y, por primera vez, ella había llevado la iniciativa en una conversación telepática. Se habían vinculado como las auténticas parejas y, a pesar de que él la había mordido y ella a él no, la conexión estaba ahí. Natsu entrecerró los ojos y un rayo de esperanza cruzó su mente.

—Aprendes rápido —comentó medio sonriendo. —Te debo el tiempo que me pides para que te lo pienses, Luce. Pero, esto no es negociable. Te vendrás conmigo, antes o después.

—Yo decido con quién voy a estar. No tú —cogió el mango del puñal con fuerza. —No tienes poder sobre mí.

—Admite tu derrota, colmillos —susurró regocijándose Sting. —No te la llevas y punto.

Luce lo riñó con la mirada, pero luego le sonrió. Cuando volvió a mirar a Natsu, sus ojos se habían tornado glaciales y, además, notaba cómo le palpitaba un músculo en la mandíbula.

—Eres medio vaniria —las palabras siseaban entre sus colmillos que poco a poco volvían a la posición de no morder. —Makarov, haz entrar en razón a tu nueva nieta. Mañana al atardecer quiero verla en Dudley.

—No —contestó ella con suficiencia. —Las cosas no van a ir así, monstruo.

Cuanto más oía esa palabra de los labios de Luce, peor le sentaba.

—Mañana vendrás tú a Wolverhampton —ordenó ella. —A la casa de mi abuelo. Prepararemos una recepción. Vendrás a disculparte. Por todo —dejó bien claro. —Y luego hablaréis entre los clanes de lo que queda por hacer. ¿Sabes? Verás que la lectura del libro de Layla es muy amena. Y presta atención a lo que dice sobre Zeref... —sugirió dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose al coche. —Te ocultó cosas.

—Espera un momento —gritó Natsu ignorando lo de Zeref. —¿Cómo ha llegado todo esto a tus manos?

—Hace dos noches, cuando tú me dejaste inconsciente, tuve mi primer sueño en quince años. Creo que al dejarme sin sangre —contestó mirándolo acusadoramente, —mi cerebro tuvo un colapso. El sueño que tuve me llevó a los recuerdos de Layla y Rogue, hasta la noche en que nos dieron caza. Ellos dejaron un regalo para mí bajo el puente del West Park. Si ellos desaparecían y, puesto que nadie me conocía ni sabía de mí, estos objetos personales revelarían mi verdadera identidad a los clanes. Mi madre Layla escribió el diario que ahora tienes en las manos y mi padre Rogue, alias «el mejor amigo traicionado de Natsu», dejó este puñal que por suerte tú has reconocido.

—Todos los guerreros vanirios tenemos nuestro puñal distintivo. Lo que hay escrito en la hoja te dice a quién pertenece.

Luce tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle qué quería decir lo que había escrito y qué lengua era ésa que ella recordaba a duras penas. Pero no quería sus explicaciones, sólo quería huir de ahí.

—Pertenece al «Hombre del trueno» —le explicó él mirando el puñal con respeto.

Luce miró el puñal con otros ojos. A pesar de eso, no le daría las gracias por la información.

—Hasta mañana en Wolverhampton, monstruo —se dio la vuelta en esta ocasión con _un savoir faire _digno de una reina.

Oh, por favor, se lo estaba pasando en grande. Por primera, vez sintió que ella tenía la sartén por el mango y que controlaba la situación. Su abuelo Makarov así se lo confirmó cuando le colocó la mano sobre el hombro, asintió con la cabeza y la acompañó hasta el coche. Sting y Gajeel iban detrás, junto con el resto de berserkers que siguieron su ejemplo, adentrándose cada uno en sus coches, pero no sin antes volver al aspecto humano que significaba reducir tres tallas en músculos.

Sting abrió la puerta del copiloto como un caballero y Luce lo observó. El pelo le había crecido hasta llegarle por debajo de los omoplatos y perlas de sudor brillaban sobre su nariz y su frente.

—Tengo que volver a afeitarme la cabeza —se señaló el cráneo.

—Ya veo —Luce sonrió.

—Luce.

Natsu se había colocado enfrente de la parte delantera del coche con una velocidad extrema y se había inclinando hacia la ventana con las manos sobre el capó, cara a cara con ella. Luce tragó saliva y se cogió la muñeca derecha. Natsu observó su movimiento y relajó el rostro. No quería que ella le tuviese miedo.

—¿Qué pasará cuando tengas hambre? —preguntó él mirando su boca.

Luce sintió que el corazón le iba a salir por la garganta. Hasta entonces no había pensado demasiado en eso.

—Tienes sangre vaniria, pequeña. El hambre vendrá a ti tarde o temprano.

—No-me-llames-así —deletreó cada palabra con rabia.

—Algo tienes que tener de nosotros. El hambre te llegará.

—Deseo que no sea así. Pero por ahora, soy berserker de corazón.

—No te puedes transformar, no eres berserker.

—Tampoco soy vaniria. Fíjate, no me apetece morder el cuello de nadie ni maltratar a personas más débiles que yo ni asesinar a...

—Tú no eres débil, Luce —Natsu la miró sin reservas.

Luce no supo cómo encajar esas palabras. ¿Justificaba todo lo que él le había hecho porque ella no era débil?

—No justifico nada con lo que acabo de decirte —explicó él leyéndole la mente. —Sólo era una apreciación. Eres fuerte. Más de lo que crees.

—Natsu, lárgate —le dijo Sting sin apartarse de la puerta de Luce.

El vanirio lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y luego la miró a ella que observaba con expectación el comportamiento de los dos hombres. Sting era protector y posesivo y Natsu era posesivo y amenazador en todos los sentidos, aparte de mandón, arrogante y abusón.

—¿Es él tu perro faldero, Luce? —preguntó celoso. —Rectifico. Sí que tienes algo de berserker —dijo él con toda la mala intención de la que fue capaz. —Te comportas con los hombres de tu clan como una perra en celo.

Luce intentó parecer indiferente ante su insulto, pero no lo logró. ¿Por qué le hacía daño? Se agarró al salpicadero del coche y se inclinó hacia delante, roja de la ira y ofendida hasta las cejas. Los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar.

—No sé por qué te molesta tanto, monstruo —su lengua viperina se desató. —Si no supiera que, como buen vanirio abusador, te gustan las chicas indefensas, golpeadas, con las muñecas rotas, vírgenes y atadas a tu cama y, puesto que yo ya no soy nada de eso, me atrevería a decir que estás muerto de celos. Y si tengo algo de berserker es que puedo salir bajo la luz del sol y tengo principios y valores muy válidos. No como tú. Si mi padre levantara la cabeza... Él que te tenía en tan alta estima —movió los brazos como clamando al cielo, —no daría crédito a lo que verían sus ojos. Lo matarías, Natsu, lo volverías a matar de la pena cuando viera el monstruo en el que te has convertido. Eres un ser indeseable que maltrató a su hija y que pretendía dejarla ante el clan para que la utilizaran a su antojo —parecía que iba a acabar de darle el sermón, pero volvió a inclinarse hacia delante dando un fuerte golpe con el puño en el salpicadero. Estaba hecha una

furia. —Lee el diario, Natsu... Y si tienes algo de dignidad todavía dentro de ese corazón podrido y enfermo que tienes, a lo mejor mañana te retractarás por todo lo que me has hecho y te alejarás de mí para siempre...

Natsu se puso recto y apartó las manos del capó.

Sting los observaba con detenimiento. Hacían como si él y Gajeel no estuvieran ahí. Makarov entró en el coche y encendió el motor iluminando el cuerpo y la cara de Natsu.

Realmente Luce era capaz con sus palabras de hacer sentir mal al mismísimo diablo.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir unas punzadas dolorosas en el corazón cuando vio el rostro derrotado de Natsu. Puede que los demás no lo notaran, porque él siempre tenía esa cara tallada en hielo, inexpresiva y dura. Pero ella pudo ver que en sus ojos, de un color verde tan claro que parecía amarillo, había remordimiento y algo que se parecía bastante a la pena.

Juvia cogió el brazo de Natsu y tiró de él.

—Vamos, Nat —le dijo.

Pero él no se movió. Seguía mirándola con los ojos ensombrecidos y el rictus afligido.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Makarov pidiendo permiso a Luce. Ella se había convertido por derecho propio en la sustituía de la princesa Layla. Luce tenía poder y se hacía respetar. Él estaba muy orgulloso de su descubrimiento y, de algún modo, a pesar de parecer una locura, estaba en deuda con Natsu, porque si bien no compartía los mismos gustos en cuanto a métodos disuasorios, hizo recordar Luce y la guió hasta ellos. Makarov miró a Natsu y le indicó con la cabeza que se apartara. —Nos vemos mañana, vanir. Ya sabes dónde vivo.

Natsu se apartó ligeramente. Luce siguió mirándolo cuando el coche arrancó y pasó de largo.

.

.

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Dedicado a mi amiga Just me and my shadows por mi fic de Giotto c:  
Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

Cuando todos los vanirios se fueron, Natsu se quedó un rato más en aquel descampado. Juvia fue la única que lo acompañó. Leyeron el libro de Layla juntos en medio de la oscuridad, solos y con las luces del coche encendidas.

No daban crédito a lo que el libro revelaba. Rogue, su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, se había enamorado de una berserker. Nada más y nada menos que de Layla, la hija del líder del clan de "Wolverhampton".

¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Realmente él se hubiese puesto en contra de su relación? No sabía qué pensar. Para él la felicidad de Rogue era lo primero.

Si bien era cierto que de todas las mujeres que había en el mundo, había descubierto a su cáraid en el clan contrario. Pero... él era su amigo. Tal vez si se lo hubiese contado...

—Deja de pensar eso —dijo Juvia.

—¿Crees que lo habríamos apoyado?

—Creo que no. Y nos habríamos equivocado al no hacerlo. El odio está muy arraigado entre las dos razas y, tanto un clan como el otro, hemos perdido a gente querida por culpa de nuestras diferencias y de los errores de nuestros antepasados, los originarios. Me duele admitirlo, pero creo que le habríamos fallado.

Natsu decidió no opinar al respecto. Él, más que nadie, tenía problemas con los berserkers. No le habría gustado saber que su mejor amigo traicionaba al clan por una mujer del otro bando.

Por lo visto, las dos razas eran compatibles para procrear y parecía increíble que con todas sus diferencias tuvieran el don de crear vida. Y crearan cositas tan hermosas como Luce.

Luce. Luz. Le encantaba la asociación de su nombre con el gaélico. Cuando pensó en cómo se había encarado a él, sonrió. Se había dado cuenta de lo que él provocó en ella, al ver su sangre de cerca, al olerla. ¿La volvería loca su olor como el suyo lo volvía loco a él? Sus ojos dilatados, los pequeños y blancos colmillos que se asomaban entre sus labios. La cara del deseo. Lo había deseado y ella no lo podría negar. Sí, sin duda a la pequeña Luce le enloqueció su sangre y su torso tintado de rojo.

—Luce es una auténtica belleza —susurró Juvia observando de reojo a su hermano. —Antes ya era guapa, pero la conversión la ha convertido en una especie de diosa pagana. ¿No crees?

Natsu, nervioso, se movió en el asiento y se aclaró la garganta.

—Esto... Ella te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó Juvia levantando una perfecta ceja. —Te gusta de verdad.

Natsu la miró y pensó que era inútil ocultarle nada a su hermana. Estaban muy conectados.

—No importa si me gusta. Ella no quiere saber nada de mí y con razón.

—El principio de causa y efecto. Toda acción produce una reacción, bráthair. Te dije que no lo hicieras.

—Yo no lo sabía... Es como si los dioses hubiesen querido tomarme el pelo... Tú sabes que la habría atado a mí después de acostarme con ella. Ese habría sido mi castigo por comportarme así con una humana... Pero no. Resultó que todo salió mal después de... ya sabes.

—¿Después de tirártela? —frunció los labios desaprobando a Natsu. —Te mereces su ira, Nat.

—Lo sé.

—¿Pero?

—Pero gracias a lo que hice, ella ha descubierto la verdad sobre su identidad. Sobre lo que es.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle eso a ella si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza de cuajo, ¿me oyes? —le señaló con un dedo amenazador. —¿Pero dónde tenéis los hombres el sentido común? El fin no justifica los medios y menos en este caso. Ninguna mujer querría pasar por lo que ella pasó en su primera vez.

—¿Aunque acabara disfrutando? —alzó las cejas vanagloriándose de ello.

—Natsu, no —lo censuró rotundamente. —No estuvo bien. No lo aprobé desde un principio.

Su hermana tenía razón. Natsu dio un fuerte golpe al volante con las dos manos. Lo había jodido bien.

—Tu frustración es por algo más, supongo —dijo desenfadada.

Claro que era por algo más. Su cuerpo había reconocido a Luce como su pareja antes de que el corazón y la mente pudieran siquiera conectarse.

—No me digas —susurró Juvia asustada por el destino de su hermano. —No, Natsu, por favor...

—Es mi cáraid.

Juvia cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la cabecera del asiento. Se humedeció los labios y exhaló bruscamente.

—Por los dioses, Nat... —le pasó un brazo por encima y le frotó la espalda para consolarlo.

—No me va a perdonar, Juvia, y ella es mi cáraid... —repitió incrédulo.

—Síntomas —exigió saber su hermana. Si había una posibilidad de que ella no fuera la pareja eterna de Natsu, lo descubriría.

—Huelo su sangre a quilómetros. Tarta de queso con frambuesas.

Juvia se puso la mano en la frente y torció el gesto. El sabor y el olor favorito de Natsu.

—La primera vez que bebí de ella, el hambre eterna que estamos destinados a sufrir los vanirios desapareció. Ahora vuelvo a tener hambre, pero sólo de ella. No me atrae ningún otro cuello. Nadie. Sólo ella. Y tengo hambre porque no me alimenta desde ayer. Las manos me queman cuando estoy cerca de Luce y sólo se calman si la toco. Hoy ha estado a punto de estallarme el corazón cuando la he visto. Su voz me relaja, me arrulla... y hoy habría matado a los dos berserkers que intentaban llamar su atención. Me he puesto enfermo. Celoso —dijo para sí mismo.

—Sí, no hay duda. Es tu cáraid.

—Ya te lo había dicho.

—La cuestión es, bráthair, ¿ella puede corresponderte? Hoy por hoy sólo quiere verte lejos de ella.

—Pero me corresponde —gritó él. —No lo puede negar. Desde que nos vimos, la atracción saltó a la vista.

—Atracción, deseo... son cosas distintas del amor, Natsu. Son cualidades que funcionan en la cama, pero no para crear un verdadero vínculo fuera de ella. Tu cáraid tiene que sentir amor y devoción por ti para poder compartir lo que ella es contigo. Tiene que confiar en ti y ella te tiene pavor. La has asustado.

—Pero no puede luchar contra lo que su cuerpo le pide de mí. Es inevitable, vendrá a mí —dijo desesperado.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿La forzarás, Natsu? No, eso no lo puedes volver a hacer. O le demuestras el tipo de persona que hay debajo de todas esas corazas que tienes y le enseñas quiénes son los vanirios o ella no vendrá a ti. Y cuando venga, tendrá que ser por propia voluntad. Ahora le das miedo, le damos miedo —aclaró— y no es para menos. Pero nosotros somos los protectores de la

noche, cuidamos a los humanos. Eso no es malo y a ella tiene que quedarle claro que somos los buenos, no los villanos. Inténtalo.

Siguieron leyendo hasta acabar las hojas. Ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada más sobre Luce.

Pensaron en las palabras de Layla, en lo ciertas y novedosas que eran.

Zeref lo sabía y no dijo nada ni siquiera cuando debió alertar a los clanes para avisarlos sobre los cazadores y ayudar a Rogue, a Layla y a Luce. Pero ¿qué quería decir eso? ¿Zeref era un traidor?

—Zeref no es trigo limpio —Juvia lo había sentenciado. —Nunca me ha gustado.

—¿Sigue en la habitación del hambre? —preguntó Natsu mirando por la ventana.

—El Consejo lo castigó a permanecer allí una semana.

—Le haremos una visita. Esto tiene que aclararse.

—¿Qué opinas? Zeref es el tío de Luce. ¿Crees que la había reconocido? Debería haberla reconocido, ¿no?

Natsu recordó cómo la había golpeado en su casa y la había amenazado sexualmente. Desechó esa opción.

—Creo que hasta que no hable con él no podré opinar. Es muy fuerte pensar que Zeref no ayudó a socorrer a Rogue o que sabía quién era Luce y no dijo nada. Démosle, de momento, el beneficio de la duda.

—Hay que informar a los miembros del Consejo de esto. No huele bien.

—Sí, ya está solucionado. Gray y Lyon les han pedido una audiencia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Juvia deseó buenas noches a su hermano y desapareció por el túnel subterráneo que comunicaba con las casas.

Había amanecido y tenía que dormir un poco. Si conseguía que Luce saliera de su cabeza y le dejara conciliar el sueño.

Pero no. En su habitación, con las ventanas tintadas y las persianas bajadas no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre el colchón.

Cruzó las manos por detrás de su cabeza y se quedó en plena oscuridad con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo.

Luce era la hija de su mejor amigo. Rogue le había hablado de él cuando ella sólo era una niña y le había dicho que era bueno y encomiable, como si fuera un hombre de fiar, leal y justo. Pero, debido a un error, él le había demostrado que no era nada de eso. Él, con su crudeza y su rabia, se había mostrado como alguien horrible y lleno de maldad.

Tenía hambre y empezaban a dolerle las articulaciones. Su cáraid lo estaba rechazando, le estaba privando de su cuerpo y de sus cuidados. Y se estaba privando de los cuidados de él. Luce no quería saber nada de él y él la iba a necesitar más que a nada en el mundo. Le iba a hacer falta para seguir viviendo con sus poderes, para seguir siendo fuerte e inmortal. Pero la mujer a quién él había humillado, su cáraid eterna, paradójicamente, se iba a convertir en su propia tumba. Bien pensado, el castigo iba a ser justo. Y él lo iba a aguantar hasta donde le llegasen las fuerzas y si en ese tiempo Luce seguía negándose a él, se entregaría al día, a la luz, a su muerte. A Luce.

Y una mierda... Él era Natsu Dragneel... No iba a tirar la toalla, no iba a dejarla que lo matara de hambre y de deseo. No.

Luce iba a aprender a desearlo tanto como él la deseaba a ella, porque si la atracción mutua era lo único que podía vincularlos, lo utilizaría contra ella para hacerla entrar en razón. La saquearía como el bárbaro que era en realidad.

Rogue le habría confiado la vida de su hija si las cosas hubiesen ido de otro modo. Él había traicionado su confianza, pero lucharía por enmendar la situación.

Si Rogue le hubiese presentado a Luce en otras circunstancias, Natsu se habría arrodillado ante ella y habría suplicado una oportunidad. Pero los sucesos se habían precipitado uno detrás de otro, habían escapado de su control para pasar al control de todo el mundo. Había estallado una contienda de intenciones, una guerra de poderes entre el uno y el otro, estimulados por el odio, el rencor y los deseos de venganza. Luce estaba dolida y quería hacérselo pagar. Y si eso era una guerra, él no tenía escrúpulos e iba a luchar con todas las armas disponibles. Iba a luchar por ella.

La seduciría como no había hecho antes.

Luce estaba apoyada de espaldas en el tótem del bosque de su abuelo. Había encontrado en ese lugar un centro de meditación y de calma. Pasaban demasiadas cosas a su alrededor y, aunque lo asimilaba todo con naturalidad, como si realmente lo llevara en los genes, necesitaba pensar y entender los sucesos acaecidos.

Jugueteaba con una piedra entre sus dedos. La hacía rodar sobre ellos de un extremo a otro. Recordaba la conversación que esa misma mañana había tenido lugar en el salón de Makarov, mientras desayunaban.

—¿Qué tengo de berserker, abuelo? —había preguntado mientras mordía un panecillo untado con mantequilla y mermelada. —No puedo transformarme como tú.

—Las mujeres berserkers tienen otro tipo de dones que nada tienen que ver con la transformación guerrera —le había explicado Makarov. —No os podéis transformar como nosotros por consecuencia de la hibridación con los humanos. Odín no creó mujeres berserkers. Así que todas las hembras que hay son producto de la hibridación con los humanos. Nosotros nos convertimos en monstruos depredadores, sólo los hombres de nuestra especie. Vosotras no. Y aunque la habilidad para la guerra no está en vuestra naturaleza, sois resistentes, veloces, ágiles y fuertes y, además, tenéis otros fantásticos dones. La mujer obtiene la capacidad de atraer y dominar a los machos.

Luce se atragantó con el siguiente bocado.

—¿Te avergüenza hablar de estas cosas conmigo, cielo? —dijo Makarov ocultando una sonrisa en la voz.

—Me extraña un poco —aclaró ella antes de tomarse un sorbo de zumo de naranja. —Por favor, continúa.

—Eres una hembra alfa todo el año. Llamarás la atención masculina allá donde te presentes. Querrán cortejarte, querrán aparearse contigo.

—No me hables como si fuera un animal —dijo ella mirándolo con sus ojos lila y sus claras cejas ligeramente arqueadas por encima de la taza. —No lo soy.

—Eres una humana con instintos salvajes y animales, Luce. Destilas feromonas por todos tus poros. Si te lo propusieras, serías capaz de postrar a todo un ejército de hombres a tus pies. En teoría, una berserker ovula sólo una vez al año, pero tú... —se aclaró la voz.

—Creo que sí que me da vergüenza hablar contigo de esto —dijo Luce sonrojada. —No sé si es mejor que lo dejemos...

—Pero tengo que explicarte qué es lo que te está pasando —repuso Makarov con gesto firme. —Esto son cosas naturales y yo soy tu única familia ahora.

—Está bien, está bien... Bueno —mordió otro panecillo. Tenía un hambre voraz e insaciable. —Entonces, como también tengo genes vanirios, también puedo ser una excepción, ¿verdad?

—alzó las cejas en gesto interrogatorio. —Ya hemos descubierto que no me puedo transformar, puede que no ovule tampoco como debería.

—Así es. Pero, en fin, eso ya lo hablaremos más adelante, cuando... — hizo un gesto nervioso con la mano.

—Cuándo... ¿me venga la regla?

—Sí, eso.

Luce se acomodó en la silla y saboreó con ansiedad todo lo que probaba su boca.

—Serás territorial y muy posesiva cuando encuentres a tu macho alfa. Pero la intensidad de esas emociones no tiene por qué asustarte. A los hombres de la manada, les encanta ese aspecto de sus mujeres.

—Aha. Aquí sois todos unos salidos —Makarov se echó a reír.

¿Territorial y posesiva? ¿Ella? No lo creía.

—Todos tus sentidos se desarrollarán excepcionalmente. El oído, el olfato, el gusto, el tacto, la vista... y explotarás un sexto sentido. La intuición. Percibirás quiénes tienen buenas energías y quiénes, por el contrario, no las tienen.

Todo eso le gustaba mucho más. Tener dones... Vaya, eso sí que era realmente interesante.

—¿Cómo los desarrollo? —preguntó apoyando los codos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia él.

—Sólo tienes que proponértelo. Ya los tienes ahí. Cuando quieras prestar atención, agudiza el oído. Cuando quieras observar más allá de lo que ves, enfoca la vista. Cuando quieras buscar a alguien a través de su olor, inspira profundamente y lo encontrarás. Tus manitas —le dijo mientras le tomaba entre las manos la que no tenía el bollo, —podrán sentir o percibir cualquier cosa que toques. Y tu piel será sensible a cualquier estímulo.

—¿Y qué hay del gusto? —preguntó mientras Makarov le devolvía la mano. —Tengo un hambre agónica y todo me parece delicioso, pero...

—Bueno, los animales disfrutan comiendo. Tú también lo harás —sonrió rascándose la nuca. —Es un buen don, ¿no crees?

—Pero me pondré como un ceporro... —frunció el ceño.

Makarov inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—Todo lo quemarás. Tu cuerpo necesita calorías para activar todas esas funciones añadidas que te ha dado la conversión —se encogió de hombros. —Y si eso no te funciona... corre.

—¿Que corra?

—Corre. Sal fuera y fuerza la máquina. A ver qué sucede... —sonrió. Luce miró a su abuelo de soslayo. ¿Qué quería decir con lo de «a ver qué sucede»?

—Corre. Salta. Y hazlo como realmente deseas hacerlo. Como si soñaras.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo sueños de ese tipo —confesó un poco incómoda. —Creo que no he tenido ninguno. Lyon mencionó algo sobre betabloqueantes... Me parece que era eso lo que me administraban y por eso no podía soñar.

—Pero eso ya pasó —le rozó la mejilla con los dedos en un gesto tierno y cariñoso. —Esta es tu nueva vida. Abrázala.

—¿Y lo que tengo de la anterior? Tenía entre manos un trabajo muy interesante, abuelo —explicó con los ojos tristes. —Y tengo a mi perro Plue y a mis dos mejores amigos en Barcelona. No saben nada de mí desde que me secuestraron —se restregó las manos por la cara. —No quiero perder el contacto con ellos. También son mi familia.

Makarov repasó la expresión de su cara y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres hablar con ellos? Hazlo. Pero no puedes hacerles partícipes de nada de lo que te ha pasado.

—¿Y qué hay de esto? —levantó el labio superior con los dedos y tocó el puntiagudo colmillo con la lengua. —¿Y de esto? —se señaló a los ojos. —¿Qué voy a decirles?

Makarov la tomó de la mano y le dio dos toquecitos suaves.

—Confío en tu propio juicio, Luce. Pero éste es mi consejo: no involucres a tus amigos más de la cuenta. Acabas de internarte en un mundo de guerras intraterrenas, de razas distintas de las humanas. No hay paz aquí. Tú decides. ¿Me entiendes? Cuando quieras ir a buscar a tus amigos, házmelo saber. Yo te los traeré.

Luce asintió teniendo en cuenta sus sabias palabras. Makarov se inclinó para besarle la mejilla y antes de salir del salón le dijo:

—¿Quieres estar presente cuando venga Natsu?

—Sí, él no me da miedo, abuelo —levantó la barbilla con seguridad. —No tienes por qué pasar un mal rato.

—No te preocupes. Quiero que me devuelva el libro en mano y ver qué tal le ha sentado la lectura.

Makarov la miró intentando averiguar lo que ella no le decía. Pero Luce le mantuvo la mirada. Finalmente, el hombre le sonrió y se fue.

Ahora estaba allí, en el tótem de la manada. No había nadie más que ella, pues el clan sólo se reunía en aquel lugar cuando se requería debatir algo. Todavía era pronto y no había oscurecido. Pero aquello era Inglaterra y el cielo estaba tan nublado como un día de otoño. Además, Luce ya había advertido que tanto Dudley como Wolverhampton eran un poco más oscuras de lo habitual en días como esos.

Estaba rodeada de inmensos árboles que cubrían gran parte del techo estelar. La tierra era húmeda y olía a musgo por todas partes. El suelo estaba tupido de plantas verdes que parecían sacadas más de un pantano que de un bosque como ese y, de entre las plantas, se alzaban rocas silíceas de gran envergadura.

Apoyó la cabeza en el tótem y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a encontrar en la oscuridad un poco de reflexión. Pero de repente, sintió algo extraño. Alguien la estaba observando. Abrió los ojos y agudizó el oído.

Empezó a ver el verdadero color de las cosas que la rodeaban, percibió la energía vital de cada una de ellas. Alrededor de todo aquello que observaba, aparecía una silueta de luz blanca con chispitas flotando sobre su aura. Oyó el zumbido de un mosquito lejano, incluso los pasitos pequeños de un roedor corriendo por entre los árboles en busca de comida. Otro ruido más le llamó la atención. Algo se movía entre la tierra húmeda. Dios mío, era un gusano. ¿Cómo podía escuchar y adivinar esos sonidos? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría su nueva audición? Dejó de ver y de escuchar.

Se le puso la piel de gallina, los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y se le disparó el corazón. Había alguien detrás de ella y, sin necesidad de girarse para verle la cara, supo al instante de quién se trataba. Natsu.

—Hola, Luce —dijo aquella voz profunda y masculina a su espalda.

Luce permanecía con la espalda rígida y los hombros erguidos, tensa como la cuerda de una guitarra. No, aquello no podía ser verdad. No era de noche. El era un vampiro y las leyendas populares mencionan claramente que los vampiros sólo salen de noche, ¿verdad?

Tuvo que abrir y cerrar los dedos de las manos para sentir que la circulación sanguínea volvía a su cauce.

Natsu exhaló el aire de sus pulmones poco a poco. Iba a necesitar tiempo y paciencia.

—He venido a traerte esto —meneó los folios. Se obligó a no acercarse a ella y tocarla. Sentía un hormigueo insoportable en sus manos por esa necesidad.

Luce se dio la vuelta y miró a Natsu que permanecía inmóvil a sólo dos metros de ella. Se levantó y se frotó las muñecas sin apartar los ojos de su mirada verde.

Natsu no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo. Luce era la manzana del jardín del Edén. La tentación, el pecado original.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, brillante y liso. Se había recogido algunos mechones con unos pasadores de brillantes que relucían entre su cabellera dorada como el oro. Otros mechones le caían estratégicamente por la cara, esperando a que alguien se los apartara y se los colocara detrás de sus bonitas orejas. Una camisa ajustada de mujer, de color rojo, abierta hasta el escote de esos dulces pechos, que ansiaba saborear de nuevo, y una minifalda tejana que tapaba lo justo para dejar volar la imaginación eran su nuevo modelito. Y cómo le gustaba a él... En los pies, unas botas camperas acabadas en punta y, además, de tacón, también de color rojo. Natsu alzó las cejas al ver ese atrevido calzado.

Luce bajó la mirada a sus botas y luego volvió a mirarlo con una seria advertencia en la mirada tipo deja-de-mirarme-como-un-banquete.

Lo repasó de la cabeza a los pies. Calzado negro, unos tejanos anchos y largos, y un polo negro que dejaba al descubierto esos inmensos bíceps que marcaban con una perfección pasmosa los exuberantes hombros y su definido pectoral. Algo había cambiado en él. Su pelo. Llevaba una cinta negra muy fina, como la de Gray, que le echaba el pelo hacia atrás apartándoselo de su hermosa cara.

Daba igual que fuera la imagen de la masculinidad en esencia. Ella no iba a prestar ninguna atención a su aspecto. Ni a su piel bronceada ni a su estómago plano ni a sus piernas de jugador de fútbol ni a esos ojos tan extrañamente verdes que la miraban con una expresión que mezclaba culpa y remordimiento. Estaba distinto y olía a mango. Dios, a ella le encantaba el mango. Natsu dio dos pasos hacia ella estrechando las distancias y ella se sobresaltó al tenerlo tan cerca.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente. Olía el mango por todas partes y la boca se le hacía agua. Tenía hambre. Si su estómago seguía así, ella no se convertiría en lobo, sino en una inmensa y obesa vaca.

—Tienes sus ojos, Luce —le dijo él dibujando una sonrisa de añoranza en sus labios a la vez que le ofrecía el libro. —Rogue tenía la mirada lila como tú. Luce tuvo que aclararse la voz para poder hablar.

—Quédate dónde estás. No te acerques —comentó ella ignorando su comentario y arrebatándole las hojas de la mano. —Todavía no ha oscurecido ¿Por qué puedes salir?

Natsu ladeó la cabeza y dio otro paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo al ver que ella daba otro hacia atrás.

—Sólo nos hace daño la luz directa del sol —contestó él reprimiendo las ganas de cogerla del brazo y darle un tirón hacia él hasta tenerla aplastada contra su pecho. Le molestaba que se apartara de él. —No nos hiere la hora del día, sino el tipo de día.

—Por eso estáis en Inglaterra. El país de las lluvias. Aprovecháis las nubes para salir de día —dijo consternada pensando en voz alta.

—No es el país, sino la zona, ángel. Inglaterra tiene días soleados también, pero en Black Country, eso no implica sol directo. Sólo en raras excepciones.

Luce estaba prestándole tanta atención como si fuera la única persona del mundo. Agitó la cabeza y se frotó el cuello en un gesto nervioso. Ya descubriría más tarde qué es Black Country. Ahora sólo deseaba irse de allí.

—Oh, cállate... No me importa —mintió. Claro que le importaba, pero no quería tener una conversación con él. —¿Por qué estás aquí? Hay gente vigilándome y ya no puedes hacerme nada. Además, estoy sola y...

—Vine porque quería hablar contigo —contestó sincero. —A solas. No vengo a hacerte daño, ya te dije que...

—No vas a hablar conmigo ni te vas a dirigir a mí nunca más, a no ser que haya alguien de mi clan a mi lado.

—Yo soy de tu clan.

—Nunca.

—Soy vanirio como tú, como tu padre. Por nuestras venas, corre la misma sangre.

—La misma maldición dirás... —gritó. Las mejillas se le habían teñido de rojo.

—Luce, necesito que me escuches —dijo con voz suave e incitante.

—No hagas eso —puso la mano enfrente de él para detenerle. Su voz tenía poder sobre ella. —No te voy a obedecer.

—No quiero ordenarte nada, princesa.

—¿Princesa? —repitió asombrada por el tono rabioso de su propia voz. —¿Qué ha pasado con mi otro apodo? ¿Ya no me llamas ramera?

Natsu apretó la mandíbula y evitó dar un paso más hacia ella. Definitivamente, iba a ser muy difícil lidiar con aquella mujer. Qué guapa estaba cabreada.

—Sé que todo lo que pueda decirte es poco, Luce. Me equivoqué.

—Sí. Te equivocaste —apretó la mandíbula.

—Fue todo un error... un gravísimo error. Y me arrepiento de ello y de todo lo que dije e hice. Te pido que me perdones —agachó la cabeza avergonzado. —Te pido perdón en nombre de los vanirios, Luce. No tengo excusas para nada de lo que se hizo contigo, pero deseo que nos des la oportunidad de enmendarnos.

Luce no esperaba una disculpa y menos una tan sincera como aquella. Pero no era suficiente. Se sentía herida.

—Debes estar loco si crees que hay algo que puedas enmendar —se sorprendió al ver que sus palabras herían a Natsu. —Ahórrate las disculpas, monstruo. Ni las acepto ni las necesito.

—Pero yo sí, Luce —alzó la mirada y le rogó con los ojos que lo excusara por todo. —Me dejé guiar por la ira y la venganza. Te hice cosas horribles, fuiste objeto de un lado oscuro que nunca había mostrado, que ni siquiera yo sabía que existía en mí. Un lado que se movía guiado por una mala información, por la confusión —y también por su cuerpo y por todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. —Jamás he hecho nada parecido a nadie, a ninguna mujer y menos a una humana. Me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento.

—No es para menos... —gritó. —Y ahora, lárgate...

Luce se dispuso a dejarlo ahí tirado. No quería oír más palabras. No podía oír su voz, porque se le grababa a fuego en su interior y se sentía débil. Y no quería volver a sentirse débil e indefensa nunca más.

Justo cuando se apresuraba para pasar por el lado de Natsu, éste la detuvo cogiéndola suavemente pero con firmeza del brazo e inclinó la cabeza para decirle algo al oído:

—Escúchame bien. No voy a parar hasta que me perdones, Luce. No soy ningún monstruo y no me detendré hasta que tú lo creas. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Si quieres saber algo de mí o de los vanirios, sólo tienes que hacérmelo saber y acudiré a hablar contigo de lo que desees.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que yo piense de ti ahora, monstruo? —le dijo sin alzar la mirada hasta él. —Y no me pongas las manos encima.

—_Porque necesito arreglar las cosas que he estropeado. Y porque aunque no lo creas, Rogue era un hermano para mí y lo quería con toda mi alma. Me duele haberle fallado así, haberme equivocado tanto. Si me dejas, yo me haré cargo de ti. Él lo habría querido así. _

Luce alzó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos con incredulidad.

—Primero: nunca más vuelvas a meterte en mi cabeza. ¿Me oyes? —si las miradas matasen, Natsu estaría muerto. —Y la respuesta es: No. No me pondría en tus manos jamás.

Natsu frunció el ceño y contraatacó.

—¿Tienes hambre, Luce? ¿Un hambre casi animal que no desaparece aunque te pases el día comiendo? —gruñó a punto de perder la paciencia. Luce cerró los ojos y apartó la cara para que él no la viera. Sí. Tenía hambre y por mucho que comiera, su estómago seguía vacío. Mango. Mango era lo que quería.

Natsu sonrió comprensivo.

—Claro que tienes hambre. Eres una vaniria. Vi tu cara hambrienta ayer por la noche, cuando estabas pegada a mí —se inclinó hasta rozar con sus labios el oído derecho de Luce para hablarle en susurros. Sus dos cabezas pegadas la una a la otra. —Yo también te deseaba. Yo te puedo ayudar. Puedo calmar los espasmos de tu estómago, los calambres que provoca la agonía de no saciar tu apetito. Te debilitarás si no te alimentas, pequeña.

A ella se le dilataron las pupilas. Apretó los puños e intentó zafarse del hierro candente que era su mano.

—Debes acudir a mí cuando te flaqueen las fuerzas —rozó su garganta con la nariz. —¿Me oyes, Luce? Sólo a mí.

Oh, señor. ¿Y qué debía de hacer cuando le flaquearan las rodillas como le sucedía en ese momento? Hablar en ese tono tendría que estar penalizado por la ley. Y oler tan bien tendría que ser uno de los diez mandamientos.

«No olerás nunca a mango.»

—Vendrás a mí cuando me necesites y yo seré tu cura.

—Cállate, por favor... —dijo con la voz entrecortada y los ojos cerrados. Sí, claro, él sería su cura. Un cura era lo que necesitaba, uno que practicara exorcismos y que ahuyentara al demonio de Natsu de su vida.

—Porque tú eres para mí. Igual que yo soy para ti, Luce.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y salió del trance en el que estaba sumida. De eso nada. Sintió miedo al oír aquellas palabras, pero más miedo todavía al sentir que podían ser ciertas. Que ella lo podría desear.

—Suéltame —dijo entre dientes mirando la mano enorme y masculina que la sujetaba por el brazo. —No soporto que me toques.

Natsu la soltó obedeciendo su orden. Ella lo miró plenamente consciente de que él se la comía con los ojos. Lejos de desagradarle, se irguió orgullosa y le dio una cínica sonrisa berserker. Una que Natsu no querría haber visto nunca.

—Obviamente, yo no soy tuya y, desde luego, tú no eres nada mío, monstruo.

—Tú —le dijo rabioso por negar lo que para él era evidente y además muy importante— has sido mía como ninguna mujer lo había sido antes y yo he sido tuyo como ningún hombre lo ha sido en tu vida. Nos acostamos juntos. Y sí, sé que fui duro y en realidad quería castigarte, porque pensaba que eras otra persona, pero aun así... fue... increíble. Y tú lo sabes, Luce. Sobró el cinturón y el principio tan brusco que tuvimos, pero luego... —meneó la cabeza y exhaló. —Fue... sublime —exhaló con fuerza. —Y tú, pequeña niña... —susurró alargando la mano para acariciarle el pelo. —Sé que estás asustada.

Luce le apartó la mano de un manotazo y Natsu se tensó. Volvió a afilar la voz.

—Perdiste la virginidad conmigo.

—No. No la perdí por el camino como quien pierde una horquilla... Tú me la robaste... —exclamó furiosa. —No has sido mío ni yo he sido tuya... —se obligó a serenarse. —Para hablar de posesividad hay que tener algo más valioso que el cuerpo de otra persona. Hay que tener el corazón del otro. Obviamente, tú no tienes el mío y yo no tengo el tuyo, porque tú no posees corazón, monstruo. Y, en caso de tenerlo, yo jamás reclamaría uno tan negro y vacío como el que tienes ahí metido —miró su pecho izquierdo con desprecio. —Nadie podría quererte nunca.

Después de esas palabras, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. Se podía ver cómo saltaban chispas entre ellos y pronto habría una gran explosión.

—Aléjate de mí —le dijo ella apartándose de él. —No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

—¿Sabes, Luce? No soy tan malo como crees —le dijo con la voz teñida de dolor. —A lo mejor algún día me creerás y, por el bien de ambos, espero que te des cuenta pronto, porque esto va a ser un infierno.

—Tú ya me enseñaste cómo era el infierno. Además —repuso ella riéndose de él, —¿qué harás si no pienso como tú quieres que piense? ¿Y si no me doy cuenta de tu supuesta bondad? ¿Me atarás a tu cama otra vez? —le preguntó con repulsa. —¿Ese es tu modo de demostrar que tienes razón? Olvídalo, monstruo.

—Te ataré sólo si tú me lo pides —contestó él provocador.

Luce sintió que un volcán de lava ardiente entraba en erupción a la altura de su diafragma. Nunca antes se había sentido tan agraviada, tan encolerizada con alguien. Sí, él era el infierno y ella se consumía con sus llamas.

Era imposible que ese hombre estuviera realmente arrepentido por lo que le había hecho pasar. Si no, ¿por qué iba entonces a hablarle de ese modo?

—No tienes ni idea de tratar a una mujer, cerdo arrogante. Ni idea. Te disculpas y luego haces como si la disculpa no valiera nada. Te detesto.

—¿No te gustó que te atara a la cama? —preguntó él con fuego en la mirada. —A muchas parejas les gusta jugar así. ¿A ti no? Bien, lo tendré en cuenta —le encantaba provocarla. Mejor ira que indiferencia, pensó.

—Yo no soy tu pareja... Abusaste de mí...

—Te complací. Tres veces —señaló alzando tres dedos. —Tu cuerpo no quería que me alejara de ti, pero tú sí, porque me tenías miedo —encogió los hombros. —Solucionemos lo del miedo y dejémonos llevar.

—Cállate... Largo de aquí... —empujó su pecho sólido con las dos manos, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Espera, espera —susurró él esperando ser esta vez más sutil. No podía hablarle así... Ella todavía no veía lo que él. Pero el vanirio posesivo salía a flote y era difícil controlarlo. Ella no sabía que estaban predestinados a estar juntos, así que se obligó a hablar con más calma. —Te lo suplico, Luce. Escúchame.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —gritó ella asustada. Sus ojos lila reflejaban la frustración que sentía.

—Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que no soy un bruto insensible. Sólo una —se acercó a ella sin avisar y enseguida estuvo a menos de un dedo de distancia de su cuerpo. Sus pechos casi se tocaban. —Déjame enseñarte qué soy, quiénes somos los vanirios. Te suplico que me dejes intentarlo —su tono había perdido toda arrogancia y altivez para convertirse en un susurro lleno de reclamo.

Luce no supo cómo Natsu se había movido con tanta rapidez hasta que se lo encontró tapándole toda vista con su enorme corpachón de gigante. Su cuerpo transmitía mucho calor. ¿Acaso los vampiros no eran fríos como el hielo? ¿Por qué él no?

—No soy un vampiro —susurró él cogiéndole un mechón de pelo con delicadeza y acariciándolo con dulzura. Esperaba un manotazo, pero no llegó.

¿Podía una caricia a través del cuero cabelludo enviar un latigazo eléctrico de deseo a todo el cuerpo?

Luce no podía apartar los ojos de él. Ni siquiera podía recriminarle que le estuviera tocando la melena.

Sin previo aviso, que por lo visto era el modo de maniobrar de Natsu, él tomó la mano derecha de Luce entre las suyas, se la llevó al pecho y la retuvo entre sus palmas ardientes.

Luce tuvo que tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos ante su tacto y la gracia de su movimiento.

—¿Oyes el latido de mi corazón? —preguntó mientras observaba con la avidez de un león el admirable rostro de Luce. —No soy un muerto viviente por mucho que quieras matarme. Mi corazón bombea sangre a todo mi cuerpo. Es porque estoy vivo.

Luce abrió los ojos y lo observó mientras le pedía a gritos misericordia.

—No me importa —dijo ella.

—Sí que te importa. No soy un vampiro. Ni soy un demonio —susurró con dulzura.

—¿Qué eres entonces? —su voz sonó tan débil que dudó que Natsu le hubiese oído.

—Somos hijos de los dioses —con los pulgares acariciaba el dorso de la mano de ella. —Nos crearon para proteger a la humanidad.

—Me cuesta creerlo... —susurró bajando la mirada y apartando la mano del pecho de Natsu.

—Lo sé, sé que estás asustada y que me tienes miedo. Pero hay cosas de ti que no sabes, cosas de tu naturaleza —dejó que se apartara de él, pero eso hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. —Yo puedo ayudarte a comprender.

—Pero yo no quiero que estés cerca... —gritó ella sintiéndose desbordada por el cúmulo de emociones que albergaba su corazón. Los ojos le picaban por contener las lágrimas. —No estoy cómoda contigo y tú no haces nada más que perseguirme y acaparar todo mi espacio. Te metes en mi mente, te has metido en mi cuerpo y haces que me sienta extraña... que me comporte como... —como si estuviera en celo, pensó.

—Eso último no lo hago yo. Tú reaccionas a mí como yo reacciono a ti. Nuestros cuerpos se reclaman, Luce.

—No... No y no... —exclamó limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa. —Fuera de mi cabeza...

—Es una de las cosas que podría explicarte si compartieras tu tiempo conmigo —le dolía el corazón de verla tan contrariada y abatida. —Tienes que entenderlo —la cogió de los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo—.

—Suéltame... —forcejeó pero no podía librarse de su retención.

—Tú marcarás las pautas, los tiempos, todo. ¿Quieres que vayamos despacio? Perfecto, iremos despacio. Pero no huyas de lo que eres —él nunca antes había cedido con nadie, pero los ojos de Luce, asustados y vulnerables, lo obligaban a cederle terreno. No podría hacerlo de otro modo. —Dime ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Quiero que te vayas —temblaba entre sus manos. Y lo peor era que si él no se marchaba, ella cedería ante la tentación de tocarlo y... ¿saborearlo? Estaba tensa y asustada.

Cuando Natsu comprendió que ella le tenía miedo aflojó las manos.

Natsu la soltó y se limitó a controlar su respiración y a calmar el deseo que tenía de abalanzarse sobre ella, echarla sobre la hierba y poseerla en todos los sentidos, de todos los modos. Alzó el mentón y relajó las facciones.

—Está bien —dijo él. —Si es lo que deseas, así lo haré.

—No quiero que entres en mi mente ni que emplees tus trucos de domador —ordenó agarrando con fuerza el diario de su madre.

Natsu apretó los dientes, pero asintió. Él necesitaba el contacto con ella, y más ahora, cuando la necesidad de unirse a su cáraid le nublaba la mente y la razón. El notaba que a Luce le empezaba a suceder lo mismo, pero debido a la fuerza de esas emociones, ella se echaba atrás. Pobrecita, estaba tan asustada... Iba a darle un tiempo, sí. Pero si después de ese tiempo ella no entraba en razón, las cosas se harían a su modo.

Tomaría lo que era suyo.

Hasta entonces ambos sufrirían lo indecible, sobre todo Luce, que no sabía cuan fuerte iba a ser su deseo por él. Sin embargo, él era el que corría mayor peligro. Cuando un hombre bebe de su cáraid depende de ella para siempre. Si la hembra, todavía no ha bebido de él, no peligran ni su vida ni sus poderes. Natsu peligraba ante el rechazo de Luce. Pero, como Luce no había bebido de él, de momento estaba a salvo de volverse loca. Hasta que lo probara.

Sintió ganas de preguntarle a Luce, a qué olía él para dilatarle las pupilas de ese modo. Lo miraba con tanto calor en sus ojos... ¿Cuál sería su sabor favorito?

Entonces entendió que no sabía nada de ella. No la había cortejado ni la había seducido. Su relación había empezado por lo último y encima había sido traumático. ¿Se podía coser algo que se había roto?

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

—Entonces me voy —dijo él dando media vuelta.

Luce se relajó. Por fin, una pequeña victoria.

—Nos veremos de aquí a un rato. Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar, cosas que no quería hablar contigo mientras tuviésemos este tiempo a solas —le comunicó él sin darse la vuelta. —Pero antes quiero darte algo.

Luce apretó el diario contra su pecho, deseando que calmara las punzadas que empezaba a sentir en su corazón cuando vio que él se alejaba.

Natsu dio un silbido corto y sonoro.

Luce frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Impensadamente salió de entre los matorrales un cachorro de huskie siberiano. Si le pinchaban, no le salía sangre.

—Oh, Dios mío... —Luce se arrodilló en el suelo y esperó a que su perro Plue se tirara sobre ella. El perro lo hizo y ambos juguetearon por la tierra enredándose.

Natsu se paró para ver la estampa de esa preciosa chica con su mascota. Era adorable. Y ella sonreía abiertamente. Sus dientes blancos y perfectos relumbraban. ¿Él la haría sonreír así algún

día? Incómodo, se llevó la mano a la bragueta y colocó su hinchada verga de otro modo para que no le molestara tanto. Era irremediable tener esa excitación cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Se relajó e intentó ignorar las palpitaciones de su miembro y, al final, esperó a que Luce se incorporara con su perrito en brazos.

Plue no dejaba de lamerle la cara, pero ella estaba ensimismada mirando a Natsu como una obligación.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...? —dijo ella sin poder entender. ¿Por qué había hecho eso por ella?

—Te quité muchas cosas —contestó él dirigiéndole una mirada llena de dulzura. —Déjame devolvértelas.

¿Esperaba él que ella dijera algo? Ella no sabía qué decir.

—Como ves he leído el diario y sí, tenías razón. Quiero retractarme. Me humillaré a ciegas si es necesario. Pero no me apartaré de ti, no te dejaré en paz.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella temerosa de su respuesta. —¿Por... por qué no?

—Porque te quiero para mí y quiero que estemos juntos.

Natsu inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y, de repente, desapareció.

Luce se quedó sola en el bosque. Inmóvil, de pie y con una extraña sensación de vacío por todo el cuerpo. Abrazó con fuerza a Plue y le dio besos por todos lados.

Eso sí que había sido una gran sorpresa inesperada. Corrió hacia la casa de su abuelo con Plue alegre y feliz pisándole los talones.

No pensaría en Natsu. No lo haría. Ni tampoco recordaría que le había dicho que la quería para él. Ni hablar.

.

.

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Dedicado a mi amiga Just me and my shadows por mi fic de Giotto c:  
Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

Los amplios jardines de la mansión estaban iluminados por las antorchas de suelo. El fuego de éstas centelleaba creando una atmósfera de sombras y secretos, de revelaciones y pactos. Había una zona con varias banquetas de piedra dispuestas en un radio circular. En el centro de ese círculo, clavado en el suelo, se hallaba el bastón del concilio.

En el interior, Sting, Gajeel, Makarov y Luce hablaban sobre los temas que se iban a tratar en la reunión.

Luce estaba sentada con Plue en brazos. Mientras lo acariciaba y le hacía masajes, el perro la miraba con adoración respirando por la boca y con la lengua larga y rosada fuera.

Pensaba en las palabras de Natsu. «Te he quitado muchas cosas.» Realmente parecía estar arrepentido por lo que había pasado entre ellos. Como si él no fuera así.

Le dio una galleta Chips Ahoy a Plue mientras pensaba en él. Siempre le había costado negarle nada a su perrito. Natsu.

No sabía nada de él ni siquiera si tenía apellidos. Tampoco sabía nada de sí misma. ¿Qué deseaba? ¿Qué instintos tenía? ¿Había cambiado algo la disculpa y la sorpresa de Natsu?

Los berserkers, especialmente Sting y su abuelo, se habían quedado estupefactos al escuchar de boca de Luce lo que había pasado.

¿Un vanirio que pedía perdón? ¿Un vanirio que llevaba un cachorro de lobo siberiano?

Ahora los cuatro esperaban en silencio la llegada de los vanirios.

Makarov le ofreció el brazo a Luce y ella se levantó y lo tomó con gusto. Su abuelo era todo un caballero.

Se dirigieron al exterior. Ella ya percibía ese afrutado olor tan tropical que la volvía loca. Natsu ya estaba muy cerca, de hecho, se quedó tiesa cuando lo vio apoyado de brazos cruzados en el bastón del concilio. Tras él, los seis encapuchados del consejo, su hermana Juvia, Gray y Lyon y unos cuantos vanirios más que nunca pasarían desapercibidos. ¿Por qué razón todos, fuesen hombres o mujeres, parecían salidos de una revista de moda?

Plue se apartó de los pies de Luce y avanzó hasta llegar a Natsu. Lo olisqueó, se sentó enfrente de él y empezó a ladrarle y a mover la cola.

Luce se sintió un poco celosa al ver lo bien que se llevaba Plue con Natsu. Pero luego se sintió violenta al ver que no sabía de quién de los dos tenía celos, si era porque Plue se llevaba bien con él o si era porque Natsu se llevaba mejor con su perro que con ella.

Natsu se agachó y le sonrió abiertamente. A Luce casi se le para el corazón. La sonrisa más espléndida del mundo, la más cautivadora que jamás había visto, era la de ese hombre.

Se pararon justo delante de él. Natsu se levantó del suelo con Plue en brazos. Le acariciaba el cogote con dulzura a pesar de sus enormes manazas. Y el perro se rendía a él.

Luce pensó que Plue era un traidor. Pero luego desechó el pensamiento al ver la imagen tan tierna que ambos plasmaban.

Natsu alzó la vista del cogote de Plue, miró a Makarov y luego a Luce.

—Hola de nuevo —dijo él alzando una ceja.

—Hola a todos —contestó Makarov mirando a los vanirios.

Luce miró hacia atrás y vio que no sólo estaban Sting y Gajeel, sino que veinte berserkers más se alineaban tras ellos. ¿Cuándo habían llegado?

Miró al frente y vio que los seis encapuchados se liberaban de sus capuchones. Erza inclinó la cabeza hacia Luce y el resto de vanirios hicieron lo mismo. Menos Natsu, que dejaba a Plue en el suelo para luego, mientras se incorporaba, repasarla de arriba abajo, hasta cernir la mirada a esos ojazos rasgados de color lila, de pestañas tupidas y curvadas.

La mirada del embrujo. Los ojos de su cáraid, Luce.

Le había prometido que no entraría en su mente, que no hablaría con ella telepáticamente. Pero quería decirle muchas cosas sin que nadie los oyera. Sin embargo, no rompería su palabra. Ella debía confiar en él.

Erza y Jellal se adelantaron y se colocaron al lado de Natsu, frente a Luce. Erza la miró con los ojos llenos de pesar y de vergüenza.

—No sé si nos merecemos tu perdón, pero necesitamos expresarte lo arrepentidos que estamos por lo sucedido. Luce, te rogamos misericordia.

Luego todos hicieron algo que no estaba preparada para ver. Se arrodillaron ante ella y agacharon la cabeza. Erza siguió volvió a hablar.

—A veces, muy extrañamente se juntan un cúmulo de malos entendidos, hasta hacer una bola de enredos y mentiras que nadie puede desmentir. Eso es lo que ha pasado contigo, Luce. No nos excusamos por el trato que infligimos, lo habríamos hecho con cualquier persona que se dedicara a destruirnos, pero tú eres inocente. Estábamos equivocados.

Luce sintió que se le atenazaban los músculos del estómago.

—Nos equivocamos contigo, Luce —de repente Erza levantó la cabeza para mirarla desde el suelo.

—Te pedimos perdón frente a tu familia —prosiguió Jellal, —frente a Makarov, el jefe del clan berserker. Ante ti también nos disculpamos. Sentimos lo que pasó con tu nieta —Jellal alzó la cabeza hacia Makarov. —Nuestras más sinceras excusas. Rogamos que esto no sea un motivo más de enemistad entre los clanes.

Makarov miró a Luce y ella hizo lo mismo con él.

—¿Les disculpas, Luce? Si tú lo haces, yo también lo haré.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado que los vanirios reconocieran su error de ese modo tan humilde. Estaban arrodillados ante ella pidiéndole perdón.

¿Debía perdonarles?

—Por favor, levantaos —dijo incómoda por la situación. Ya no le dolía nada, ahora tenía dones increíbles y respecto a lo de Natsu... Eso era algo entre ellos dos. —Las disculpas no sirven de mucho una vez se ha hecho el daño. Será algo que lleve conmigo durante toda mi vida. Pero quiero entender vuestros motivos. Sólo espero que la próxima vez, os aseguréis de que la persona a la que castigáis sea realmente quién creéis.

Todos la miraban expectantes. Querían saber la respuesta.

—Sí, acepto vuestras disculpas —se apresuró a contestar. —Pero no lo olvidaré. Mi caso tiene que servir de lección de ahora en adelante.

Erza y Jellal asintieron y se levantaron sin perder en ningún momento la elegancia. Ambos altos y esbeltos.

—¿Por qué él no se ha arrodillado? —preguntó Sting mirando a Natsu.

—Natsu ha escogido su propio modo para recibir la exculpación de Luce. _Peanás follaiseach_**1 **—contestó Erza sonriendo de un modo afable a Luce. —Cuando acabemos la reunión, procederá.

Luce miró a Natsu. Estaba completamente inexpresivo, apoyado de nuevo sobre el bastón del concilio. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué quería decir eso?

Miró a su hermana Juvia que agachaba la cabeza con el rostro apenado y la mandíbula apretada como si fuese a echarse a llorar. Y sus amigos, lo miraban, orgullosos pero a la vez temerosos de lo que iba a pasar.

—_¿De qué habla Erza, Natsu? _—preguntó muy nerviosa, olvidando que ella misma había vetado ese tipo de comunicación entre ellos dos. Había sido una acción involuntaria como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

El levantó la barbilla hacia ella.

—Te di mi palabra —contestó mirándola fijamente. —No hablaré contigo de ese modo hasta que tú me des permiso para ello.

Luce tragó saliva y se asustó por el matiz que tomaba la noche y esa espeluznante reunión entre clanes. Pero al mismo tiempo, sintió un extraño calor en las entrañas cuando Natsu respetó su promesa.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Makarov cortando la tensión, —iniciemos nuestra conversación.

Todos tomaron asiento sobre las banquetas de piedra, algunos se quedaron de pie. Un clan a un lado y otro clan al otro. Natsu, Luce y Makarov permanecieron de pie.

—Durante años —dijo Natsu alzando la voz para que todos lo oyeran, —hemos creído que un grupo de cazadores humanos, nos daba caza tanto a vanirios como a berserkers, porque creían que éramos vampiros y lobeznos. Creímos que nos aniquilaban, porque estaban confusos respecto a nuestra verdadera naturaleza. Hoy sabemos que no es así. Saben perfectamente lo que somos y ahora lo sabemos gracias al libro de Layla. Tu madre, Luce —la miró y medio sonrió.

Luce se sintió como una quinceañera, tonta, estúpida y torpe.

—También creímos que berserkers y vanirios eran incompatibles físicamente. Que nuestras diferencias empezaban por ahí. Dos razas, destinadas a no entenderse, a vigilarse por encima de los hombros. Dos razas distintas y separadas precisamente por una serie de diferencias irreconciliables. Hoy sabemos que podemos relacionarnos físicamente los unos con los otros y crear a través de nuestra unión, magníficas criaturas como ella —la señaló y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Tanto vanirios como berserkers la miraban fascinados y asentían con la cabeza sin dejar de observarla.

—Han sido muchas bajas las sucedidas en tantos años de enemistad y de guerras. Hemos perdido el contacto con los dioses debido a nuestros errores y a nuestras actitudes. Somos creaciones de quiénes somos y eso no lo podemos negar —miró al cielo y abrió los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba. —Ellos también tienen sus diferencias allí arriba, pero somos nosotros quienes debemos enderezar la situación aquí abajo. Nos une un objetivo común al menos: proteger a los humanos.

Luce miró al cielo y se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Realmente estaban hablando de los dioses de verdad? ¿De los del cielo? ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras de Cuarto Milenio cuando se las necesitaba?

—¿Qué propones, Natsu? —preguntó Sting.

—Tenemos que unirnos —contestó con determinación.

Los dos clanes empezaron a murmurar, la mayoría desaprobando esa opción. Otros reaccionando con sorpresa.

—¿Tú también? —replicó el berserker resoplando. —Son muchos años de diferencias para querer solucionarlas ahora. Muchos años de tradiciones completamente distintas las unas de las otras. ¿Cómo vamos a luchar juntos contra esas sociedades si no nos llevamos bien?

—Hay que hacer un esfuerzo —replicó Natsu perdiendo la paciencia.

—No nos queda otra opción —sugirió Makarov con voz de tenor. —Tenemos que llegar al fondo de este asunto y para ello debemos trabajar en común unión. No sabemos nada acerca de estas personas. ¿Desde cuándo están los humanos trabajando codo con codo con los nosferátums y los lobeznos? Eso era impensable... ¿Exactamente para quién trabajan estas organizaciones? ¿Qué quieren realmente de nosotros? Acaban matándonos cuando nos cogen, así que no nos convierten, pero, sin embargo, sí que nos estudian. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieren sacar de nuestros cuerpos?

—Algo que no obtienen de los nosferátums y de los lobeznos —contestó Luce volviendo a pensar en voz alta. Natsu alzó las cejas y le sonrió. Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué era tan guapo?

—Sigue, Luce. ¿Qué piensas tú de todo esto? —le preguntó Natsu con dulzura. Su voz era música para sus oídos.

Luce carraspeó y se sintió nerviosa e importante. Natsu quería oír de verdad sus comentarios, como si realmente los valorara. Todos estaban pendientes de sus palabras.

—Eh... creo que... mmm... —habla por el amor de Dios, se exigió a sí misma— creo que nos estudian. Sea lo que sea lo que quieren, no lo obtienen de los otros, aunque los usan para llegar hasta nosotros. Tú me dijiste —dijo mirando a su abuelo— que en realidad los lobeznos eran berserkers mutados.

—Sí, así es.

—Pues parece que no les interesan los mutados, sino los originales. Los cuerpos originales. ¿Se supone que los nosferátums también son vanirios mutados? —preguntó a Natsu sin mantenerle la mirada.

—Lo son —contestó él comiéndosela con esos ojos verdes.

—Sí —asintió Sting. —Son vanirios débiles que cedieron al poder de Loki y se convirtieron en chupasangres.

—Exacto, como los lobeznos —dijo Natsu sonriendo fríamente a Sting.

—Pues sea lo que sea lo que hizo Loki con los hijos descarriados de los berserkers y de los vanirios, no les sirve a estas sociedades. Hay que descubrir qué quieren hacer con sus descubrimientos acerca de nosotros.

—En el libro de Layla mencionan dos nombres más. Ivan y Jackal. ¿Los llegaste a conocer? —preguntó Erza.

—No. Nunca conocí a nadie de la cúpula de Newscientists. Siempre pensé que mi padre era la mente ejecutora de todo.

—¿La empresa de Purehito recibía subvenciones? —preguntó Natsu.

—No estoy segura —contestó ella apartándose el pelo hacia atrás con un gesto sexy. —Yo no controlaba la administración. Pero puedo volver para averiguarlo. Estando dentro podremos descubrir lo que queramos.

—Ni hablar... —la cortaron rápidamente Natsu y Makarov.

Luce abrió los ojos exasperada y los miró a los dos con el ceño fruncido.

—Un momento... —les dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos. —Que yo sepa no estoy secuestrada, ¿verdad?

—No lo dudes ni por un segundo, Luce —dijo Natsu cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa machista y triunfante. —No te pondrás en peligro de manera innecesaria.

—Tú cállate, monstruo... —le espetó. —No mandas sobre mí.

Natsu y Luce volvieron a mirarse echando chispas por los ojos. Ojos lilas contra verdes amarillentos. El resto los miraba contemplando una auténtica guerra de titanes.

—Purehito ha sido asesinado —dijo ella. —La gente se estará preguntando cuál es el motivo de su larga ausencia. Yo era su hija, al menos a ojos de los demás. Se supone que tengo que aparecer para seguir trabajando. Hablaré con ellos y...

—Puede que los demás también sepan qué eres —dijo Makarov suavemente.

—No lo creo —contestó ella. —Purehito era un ser arrogante y avaricioso. ¿Por qué iba a compartir su secreto con otros cuando él sólito podía llevarse todo el mérito? Si todos los demás hubiesen sabido que yo era una híbrida, ¿qué les impedía al resto no secuestrarme y estudiarme? Nada. Me habrían perseguido —se encogió de hombros— y habrían hecho lo mismo que Purehito. No. Era mejor mantenerme en secreto.

Natsu apretó los puños al imaginarse a Luce en manos de algunos de ellos.

—Creo que puedo ir a la empresa y ver...

—Si vas, no irás sola —era una orden imperante e irrevocable.

Luce miró a Natsu y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y quién vendrá conmigo? ¿Tú? —alzó una ceja inquisitiva. —¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a sugerirlo? Tú no vas a...

—Deja de decir tonterías, niña —la cortó con arrogancia. —Purehito no te contaba nada a ti, pero eso no quita que no se lo haya contado a nadie más. Si te muestras, te expondrás. No vas a ir sola.

—Necesito volver a Barcelona —gritó.

—No iremos a Barcelona. Iremos a la sucursal que tenéis en Londres —prosiguió Natsu haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Luce. —Fingirás que es una visita de cortesía y citarás al segundo de a bordo de la empresa. El que se encarga de todo en ausencia de Purehito... ¿Quién es?

—No lo sé. Ya te he dicho que yo sólo trabajaba allí, no hablaba con mi padre ni con los empleados. Sólo con los enlaces externos.

Natsu apretó los labios.

—Contactaremos con él y obtendremos toda la información administrativa que necesitemos saber. Iremos al atardecer, cuando...

—Iré con Sting y Gajeel. No contigo —sentenció ella en un tono afilado. —Yo iré con vosotros entonces —replicó él sin ningún tipo de duda. —No puedes. Tú levantas sospechas sólo con verte —dijo Luce. —¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa. —Sí.

—Necesitas protección. —No la tuya.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo Erza.

Luce y Natsu se giraron para mirarla.

—Natsu irá contigo —dictó sin posibilidad de réplica.

—Estás loca si crees que voy a aceptar —musitó entre dientes con los brazos tensos. —No quiero a ningún vanirio cerca de mí —dijo finalmente mirando a Natsu a los ojos. Desafilándolo. —Sting y Gajeel vendrán conmigo. Y tú no me vas a decir —alzó la barbilla y dirigió sus ojos relampagueantes a Erza, —lo que voy a hacer o lo que no. Soy una berserker por decisión propia. No soy nada vuestro.

—Estás muy equivo... —clamó Natsu.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, monstruo —le advirtió Luce alzando el mentón y señalándole con el dedo. —No pienses ni por un momento que soy alguna de tus posesiones.

Natsu sintió una punzada a la altura del esternón. Fría casi dolorosa.

Ella tuvo que apartar la mirada al ver los ojos desgarrados de Natsu. Le impactó darse cuenta de que tenía ese poder sobre él. Ella podía lastimar al fuerte y al terrorífico de Natsu.

—Os he perdonado, pero no quiero relacionarme cercanamente con vosotros—decidió alejándose instintivamente del cuerpo de Natsu y acercándose al de su abuelo. —Para mí todavía es pronto para empezar a confiar en vuestro clan.

Erza la miró con respeto. Esa chica realmente era sincera y no tenía ni el más mínimo decoro o miedo al hablarle. Era refrescante.

—Seremos informados —ordenó Erza.

—Tan pronto como obtengamos la información —dijo Erza asintiendo.

—Si tú no confías en nosotros, Luce —susurró Natsu furioso por su rechazo, —¿por qué debemos confiar en tu palabra?

Luce no podía creer lo que oía. Él, el motivo principal de su desconfianza, la desafiaba.

—Porque hasta ahora no te he dado ningún motivo para que no lo hagas —estalló con todo el cuerpo en tensión. —Al contrario ¿no crees, monstruo? Todo cuanto te he dicho, ha resultado ser cierto.

Sí. Luce le había dicho que no tenía nada que ver con la persecución de su raza y que no sabía nada, y decía la verdad. Luce dijo que era virgen y decía la verdad. Luce lo llamaba monstruo y era verdad. Porque él para ella era un miedo, algo maligno, una pesadilla. Eso era Natsu para Luce.

Pero él no podía dejarla sola. Era su cáraid, por decreto físico. Porque sus cuerpos, aunque no sus almas, se habían reconocido.

Luce se acercó a Sting intencionadamente y éste le tomó de la mano. Entrelazaron sus dedos. Los ojos de ella miraban a Natsu regocijándose con su rabia, con sus... celos.

Ella tenía todos los instintos de las hembras berserkers. Sabía cómo se comportaban los hombres, qué tipo de emociones les hacía sentir con su actitud. No debería provocarlo así, se recriminó a sí misma. ¿Estaba mal?

Natsu quería gritar de la frustración.

Sting miró a Luce y no la soltó mientras miraba sus labios y sus ojos con ansias de depredador.

Luce no quería dar esperanzas a Sting, pero el chico la hacía sentirse bien. Empezaba a ser un amigo.

—En todo caso, si hay alguien en quién desconfiar... mira dentro de tu círculo —escupió Luce con desdén. —Zeref os ha estado ocultando muchas cosas. Por ejemplo que Rogue y Layla tenían una hija y que, además, habían descubierto la existencia de sociedades secretas que os perseguían y os asesinaban. Y mientras, vosotros culpándoos los unos a los otros de vuestras pérdidas.

—Zeref está recluido por su conducta. Esta noche lo vamos a someter a juicio —reconoció Jellal mirando a Makarov. —Los dos miembros del Consejo del distrito de Walsall lo interrogarán. No esperábamos que nadie ocultara ese tipo de información. Nos ha sorprendido tanto como a vosotros. No lo sabíamos.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. A los vanirios esta revelación les había afectado realmente.

—Bueno... ¿Qué precauciones vamos a tomar entonces? ¿Cómo vamos a colaborar? —preguntó Makarov buscando soluciones. —Centrémonos en eso. Creo que ahora no nos beneficia abrir heridas de ningún tipo.

—Tienes razón —Natsu se negó a mirar de nuevo a esos dos. —Tenemos que reorganizarnos —sugirió tomando el mando. —Por nuestra parte, muchos vanirios están desperdigados por partes distintas del mundo y no estamos en contacto con ellos.

—Nos pasó lo mismo a nosotros. Tras las migraciones, perdimos comunicación con el resto —admitió Makarov apesadumbrado. —Ni siquiera sabíamos que en los Balcanes teníamos miembros.

—Sin duda ha sido una sorpresa para todos —comentó Jellal. —Y más sorprendente ha sido saber que berserkers y vanirios colaboraron juntos contra los cazadores.

—Hay que localizarlos. Hay que retomar la relación —sugirió Natsu. —Si ellos pueden, nosotros también. Es cierto que sucedieron muchas cosas entre nosotros, pero está en juego nuestra supervivencia y también la del resto de humanos. Esas sociedades secretas ocultan sus descubrimientos a la humanidad. Nadie sabe que existimos. Pero nos están utilizando. Averigüemos qué hay detrás de todo esto. Mañana mismo viajaremos a Londres, al atardecer. Luce sabe cuál es la dirección del edificio que Newscientists tiene en la capital.

—Está en la calle Oxford. Iremos por la mañana —lo contradijo Luce. Así él no la acompañaría.

—Irás con Natsu —le ordenó Makarov mirándola fijamente y desaprobando la actitud de su nieta. —Al atardecer. Hay que trabajar en conjunto, pequeña. Este es un gesto que demuestra que los berserkers estamos dispuestos a confiar en ellos.

—Makarov —Sting intervino. Él tampoco quería a Natsu cerca de Luce, —ella no quiere que...

—Sting, es suficiente —Makarov alzó la voz.

Luce miró a su abuelo y se sintió traicionada. Respiró con agitación, soltó la mano de Sting y se dispuso a salir de allí mirando a Natsu por última vez, con rabia y frustración.

—Ya que ha quedado claro que mañana iremos a Newscientists al atardecer, ahora sólo queda el Peanas follaiseach —dijo Natsu con la mirada sombría. —Luce, no te vayas —ordenó con un gruñido.

Luce se paró en seco cuando oyó la orden.

—Niña, acércate —le ordenó también Makarov ofreciéndole la mano.

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber con los brazos en jarras. —¿Por qué tengo que obedecerle?

—Natsu va a recibir un castigo ante todos —respondió Makarov. —Por lo que te hizo. Tú debes estar presente. Es lo correcto. Fuiste tú la agraviada.

Luce frunció el ceño y los labios, y dirigió sus ojos a la agitación que se formaba detrás de Natsu. Tres vanirios acercaron una mesa baja de piedra circular y la colocaron en el centro de la reunión.

Natsu se dirigió a su hermana Juvia y, colocándose enfrente de ella, se sacó el polo negro por la cabeza y se lo entregó.

—Natsu —le dijo Juvia angustiada. —No tienes que hacerlo.

Luce agudizó el oído y escuchó la conversación.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Juvia, y ni esto va a ser suficiente para curar el daño que le hice.

—Vas a perder mucha sangre... y recuerda que si no consigues que ella te alimente...

—No te preocupes, Juvia. Bráthair es fuerte —sonrió.

Aunque no podía engañarla. Aquello iba a ser muy doloroso.

A Juvia se le humedecieron los ojos y agachó la mirada.

Lyon y Gray estaban preparando unas cuerdas largas y gruesas. Las untaron con algo parecido a miel y luego las rebozaron en un cuenco lleno de fragmentos desiguales de cristales. ¿Qué iban a hacer?

Gray le ofreció las cuerdas debidamente preparadas y Natsu las examinó. Asintió con un gesto de su cabeza peli rosa y éste las dejó sobre la mesa.

Natsu se giró y miró a Luce.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo. Tenía el torso desnudo y los ojos oscurecidos. Se quitó la cinta de cuero negro de la cabeza y dejó que los mechones le cayeran por la cara y por los laterales del cuello.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella tragando saliva.

—Acércate aquí, Luce —dijo Natsu.

Luce se quedó inmóvil ante la orden.

—Por favor —rogó él.

Luce miró a su abuelo y a los berserkers y, llena de dudas, se plantó ante él. Natsu dio un paso hacia ella sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y empezó a palpar su baja espalda.

Luce se sobresaltó y percibió un montón de mariposas que volaban por su estómago. Empezó a respirar con dificultad. Natsu se detuvo cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Cogió el puñal que llevaba Luce en el cinturón y lo desenfundó.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le dijo ella alterada y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Natsu dio uno hacia delante, la tomó de la mano insistente, le abrió los dedos y le colocó la empuñadura del puñal de Rogue. La obligó a cerrar la mano en torno a él. Cogió su muñeca con las dos manos para acercar la punta del puñal que cogía Luce a la fuerza y dirigirla a su corazón. Se arrodilló ante el murmullo insolente de los berserkers y la incomodidad de los vanirios.

Luce tembló por lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

—Luce —dijo Natsu con la voz casi rota y la cabeza agachada, —mi vida está en tus manos. Te pido perdón por mi agravio hacia ti. De poder volver hacia atrás, lo rectificaría, pero no puedo... así que —la miró a la cara con los ojos llenos de vulnerabilidad y arrepentimiento. —Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es que tú seas quien dicte mi veredicto. Vivo o muero. Tú decides.

—Yo no... Suéltame... —se removió intentando soltarse. Si había algo que ella quería hacer, era levantarlo del suelo y sugerir que todos se fueran a casa.

—Luce —Natsu la mantuvo en su lugar. —Éste es el puñal del que fue mi mejor amigo. Es justo que sea su hija quién sea la que acabe conmigo después de lo que te hice pasar. Insulté su recuerdo, te insulté a ti... Me lo merezco. Tómate la revancha. Véngate.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que... que te clave el puñal en el corazón? —estaba acongojada.

Se había recogido su cabellera rubia en un moño, pero le caían mechones por la cara y el cuello. Se le había secado la boca y sentía que las rodillas se tornaban gelatina.

Natsu curvó un poco los labios y la miró con ternura.

No. Ella no sería capaz de hacer eso: era buena y compasiva.

—En realidad tienes que arrancármelo o no moriré. Si lo deseas, puedes cortarme la cabeza. Te estoy ofreciendo mis disculpas. No merezco seguir aquí —reconoció él abatido. La misericordia de Luce lo impulsaba a rendirse ante ella y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Volvió a empujar la punta del puñal hacia su corazón. Luce sintió cómo la hoja se clavó ligeramente en su pecho.

—No... Para... —le gritó ella afligida queriendo liberarse de sus manos.

Natsu la miró con sus preciosos ojos llenos de agonía.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurró ella mirándolo a su misma vez. —¿No lo entiendes? No... puedo. No quiero matarte.

No quería hacerle daño ni mucho menos matarlo. En aquella posición, Natsu parecía inseguro, sensible, frágil... Y a Luce se le partió el corazón y le vinieron unas ganas irresistibles de abrazarlo y hacer que hundiese su bonito rostro en su estómago. De acariciarle el pelo y mecerlo como a un niño que después de una reprimenda por haberse portado mal, necesitaba consuelo y calor.

—No lo haré —le dijo con la barbilla temblorosa y reprimiendo las ganas de apartarle uno de sus preciosos mechones rosados de la cara. —No soy así.

Suspiros de alivio se oyeron entre el clan de los vanirios. El más absoluto silencio en el de los berserkers.

—Entonces —Natsu se levantó como si llevara el peso del mundo a sus espaldas, —ven.

La agarró de la muñeca, ella intentó librarse y la hizo caminar hasta la mesa. Cogió las cuerdas rebosadas de cristales y se las entregó a ella. Luce las miró aterrorizada. Aquellos cristales pinchaban.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Natsu mirándola con firmeza.

—¿Qué pretendes? —enfurecida tiró las cuerdas al suelo. No le gustaba nada cómo Natsu la estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento. Ella no iba a ser el verdugo de nadie y menos de él.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le volvió a preguntar.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Dilo en voz alta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó temerosa.

—Dilo...

—Veintidós —contestó pidiéndole en silencio que dejara lo que estaba haciendo. —Por favor, detente, Natsu.

—Bien —se puso de rodillas y dejó caer su torso sobre la mesa, dejando la espalda al descubierto, ofreciéndose para algo que parecía horrible. —Quiero que me des veintidós latigazos y que en cada uno de ellos, te desahogues por lo que te hice. Un latigazo por año de tu vida. Es lo mínimo.

—No... —intentó correr hacia su abuelo Makarov para cobijarse. Ella no quería hacerle eso a nadie.

Natsu se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y detuvo a Luce cogiéndola de los brazos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —la zarandeó. —Es tu momento de vengarte, Luce. Descarga tu enfado conmigo. Yo soy el responsable de tu miedo, de tu...

—No voy a hacer eso. Me niego a torturar a nadie—afirmó en redondo. —Eres un animal, pero no voy a azotarte.

—¿Te niegas? —alzó las cejas desafiándola y miró a la multitud. —Si no lo haces tú, lo hará otro.

—No... Te perdono, vale... —no soportaría ver que alguien pegara a Natsu y ese pensamiento la turbó bastante— ¿No es eso lo que querías oír? Ahora deja esto ya y...

—No, Luce. No lo dices en serio —miró sus pupilas, sus ojos rasgados y tupidos de pestañas. Estaba viendo su interior y ella no podía apartar la mirada de él. —No me dejas elección. Es lo que me merezco. No quiero clemencia y tengo que pagar de algún modo por lo que pasó.

La soltó, recogió las cuerdas y se plantó enfrente de Sting.

Luce sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

—Natsu, te he dicho que pares... —le empujó, pero él la ignoró. Sting lo mataría. No podía dejarle que hiciera eso.

—Toma las cuerdas, Sting —dijo Natsu ignorando a Luce. —Veintidós latigazos.

—No le escuches, Sting... —gritó ella rogándole desesperada que desestimara su petición.

Sting miró a Natsu y a Luce. Ella estaba asustada y muy angustiada por lo que le iban a hacer a Natsu. El berserker chasqueó la lengua y tomó las cuerdas mirando a Natsu. Éste asintió y se dirigió a la mesa para tumbarse allí como antes.

—Por favor, detente... —sentía cómo las lágrimas no derramadas le irritaban los párpados.

—Es su decisión, Luce —le explicó Sting encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a la mesa circular. —Nada me podría impedir flagelarle. Se lo merece. Pero... —alzó las cejas.

Luce entornó los ojos. Sting, de todos los berserkers, era el que más odio parecía tenerle a Natsu. ¿Por qué Natsu lo había escogido a él? Él no iba a tener piedad.

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó ella humedeciéndose los labios secos.

—Me detendría si dijeras que sientes algo por él. Tú eres de mi clan. No podría desobedecer tus ruegos cuando se tratan de esas emociones, de... tu supuesta pareja... Eres la hija de la princesa Layla.

¿Se estaba burlando de ella? ¿La estaba desafiando? Luce se enfureció con Sting.

—Dilo, Luce. Di que te preocupas por él, que sientes algo por él y yo no seré quién le flagele. Vamos, sé lo suficiente loca para admitir algo así. Ni yo ni nadie podría herirle si dijeras eso, porque demostraría que a ti no te importó lo que te hizo —era un ultimátum. Sting sabía que la ponía entre la espada y la pared. —Ser violento y rudo en la cama todavía no es un delito, así que... —se encogió de hombros.

Luce desechó la idea de arrancarle el pelo a Sting. Además, ya se lo había rapado. La estaba avergonzando. Miró a Natsu, que ya se había agachado y estaba tumbado sobre la mesa.

Ella tragó saliva. Admitir que lo que pasó entre ellos fue de mutuo acuerdo no era... Meneó la cabeza. No era cierto.

Natsu alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba rígida. Su cara tirante. Sus ojos llenos de nervios, dudas y contradicciones. ¿Lo diría? ¿Diría que sentía algo por él? Dios, deseaba oír esas palabras de sus preciosos labios, más que el aire para respirar.

Luce clavó sus uñas en sus palmas y el dolor le alejó de las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Tenía miedo de admitir algo tan incoherente después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan apenada? Es-to-col-mo.

Inmediatamente, reaccionó.

—No, no fue de mutuo acuerdo. Lo que hizo Natsu no estuvo bien —contestó con frialdad. Apartó la vista de Natsu y le dio la espalda para ir con su abuelo.

Natsu sintió que flagelaban su corazón. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que ella dijera: sí, Natsu, después de todo lo que me hiciste, creo que siento algo por ti? Luce sólo podía sentir odio y resentimiento.

Giró la cabeza hacia Sting y le dijo:

—No te cortes, chucho. Véngate. No tendrás otra oportunidad como ésta.

Sting torció la boca en un gesto no muy conforme.

—Lo hago por ella —le dejó claro con un brillo de incomodidad en la mirada. —Alguien tiene que vengarla. No vas a llorar, ¿verdad, colmillos?

Natsu miró por última vez a Luce que intentaba hundir su cara en el pecho de su abuelo. Pero Makarov la obligó a mirar.

—Eso es un sacrificio para un hombre, pequeña —le dijo su abuelo tomándola de los hombros y dándole la vuelta para encarar el castigo del vanirio. —Natsu admite su error. Como mínimo, míralo.

Ella lo miró, pero cuando el primer latigazo cortó la piel del vanirio, ella apartó los ojos.

Plue se lanzó a morder el pantalón de Sting, gruñendo y defendiendo a su nuevo amigo. Luce corrió a tomarlo en brazos. Se abrazó a él y lo apretó con fuerza, mientras el perrito no dejaba de ladrar.

Natsu, por su parte, no dejó de mirarla en ninguno de los veintidós latigazos. Tenía la carne abierta. Los músculos de la espalda desgarrados. La mesa, inundada de sangre, chorreaba formando un charco largo y profundo en la tierra. Su mandíbula apretada y los ojos rojos de la ira y del dolor. Se había clavado los colmillos en el labio inferior y tenía la boca manchada de su propia sangre.

Ella había oído el ruido de la cuerda y el cristal lacerando su piel bronceada, cortando su espalda. Sus sentidos le habían dado detalles que no hubiese querido percibir jamás. La sangre de Natsu inundaba su pequeña nariz y le erizaba todo el cuerpo.

Él no había rugido ni gritado en ninguna de los veintidós golpes.

Cuando Sting acabó, ni siquiera el berserker pudo reprimir un gesto de horror al ver la carnicería que había hecho con Natsu. Tiró las cuerdas al suelo con disgusto, queriéndose zafar de esa atrocidad.

Luce temblaba y lloraba en silencio. Estaba pálida, sus ojos de color violeta estaban enrojecidos e irritados.

—¿_Natsu_?—preguntó con recelo e inseguridad retorciéndose las manos sobre el regazo— ¿_Natsu_?

Sólo escuchó un pequeño rugido de animal herido. Natsu tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos cerradas como puños. Le temblaba la barbilla y las venas del cuello estaban hinchadas palpitando furiosamente.

—_Habla conmigo _—le estaba dando permiso para hablar con ella telepáticamente.

Natsu permanecía rígido sobre la mesa. De repente, ella vio cómo Natsu movía los labios y se acercó a él.

—Juvia... —susurró él con más esfuerzo del que deseó.

Luce vio cómo Juvia, con el rostro desencajado, le ponía una manta húmeda a la espalda. Él siseó de dolor hundiendo la cara sobre la mesa.

Los vanirios abandonaron el lugar, así como la gran mayoría de berserkers. Muchos de ellos, se habían ido antes de que acabara la tortura. No querían ver aquel espectáculo.

Makarov dio unas palmaditas de ánimo a Luce, chasqueó la lengua y se fue hacia la mansión. Sting pasó por su lado e intentó evitar su mirada llena de rabia y de dolor.

—Creo que ya ha saldado la cuenta pendiente —le dijo con el ceño fruncido. —Se lo merecía, pero no he disfrutado aunque pienses lo contrario.

Luce lo miró con furia. Sting tenía chorretones de sangre de la espalda de Natsu tanto en la cara como en los antebrazos.

—Eres un salvaje, Sting —espetó con todo el cuerpo temblando.

—Soy lo que soy. Natsu es lo que es. Y tú eres ambas cosas. Así procedemos —le dijo fríamente. —Acostúmbrate, princesa. No somos humanos.

—Hijo de perra —estaba tan enrabiada que lo empujó.

Sting se quedó sorprendido ante la reacción de la joven. Luego sonrió afablemente y añadió, comprensivo:

—Sí, bonita. Soy hijo de una perra. Como tú —no esperó a ver su reacción. Le dio la espalda y siguió a Gajeel que hacía rato que lo esperaba. —Ve a ver cómo está, Luce. No puede ni pestañear.

Luce se negó a llorar. Estaba tan harta de esa situación, de ese mundo cruel y visceral al que pertenecía... Enderezó la espalda y caminó hasta la mesa. Juvia levantaba a su hermano con la ayuda de los dos hermanos. Natsu no tenía fuerzas ni para alzar la cara y mirarla. Los brazos le colgaban inertes alrededor de los cuellos de Lyon y Gray, y Juvia ayudaba a mantener la manta húmeda encima de la espalda.

Luce se detuvo enfrente de ellos. Le dolía ver al vanirio así. Incluso había sentido los latigazos en carne propia, como si le pegaran también a ella.

—Esto no era necesario —le dijo controlando sin éxito el temblor de su voz. _—¿Me oyes, Natsu? Esto no era necesario. _

—Luce —la voz de Juvia salió de detrás de la espalda musculosa y herida de Natsu, —no es buen momento...

—Me da igual —la contestó con los ojos llenos de dolor por él.

Se acercó al cuerpo abatido de Natsu y, con una mano insegura y trémula lo cogió de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla. La sangre chorreaba por su cuello y caía por su pecho ancho y tan bien definido.

Sintió ganas de lamerlo de pies a cabeza. Ganas de curarlo y de aliviarlo.

Dios... Se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer bipolar. A ratos lo odiaba y a ratos quería ayudarlo.

—¿Me oyes? —repitió con la voz ronca por el dolor de Natsu. —Yo no quería que lo hicieras.

Natsu tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para abrir los párpados y mirarla con los ojos semi-abiertos.

Ella sintió que se le partía el corazón. Él tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Seguro que le dolía una barbaridad.

—Sting te dio una oportunidad. Si hubieses dicho la verdad, nadie podría haberle tocado un pelo —contestó Lyon encarándose con ella. —Fuese como fuese te has vinculado a Natsu y...

—Déjala, Lyon —le dijo Juvia. —Por favor, llevaos a mi hermano y dejadnos solas.

Lucy clavó la mirada en los ojos semi-cerrados de Natsu y soltó su barbilla. Se llevaban a Natsu, que arrastraba los pies y se mantenía sólo por los fuertes brazos de sus amigos. Ella quiso ir con él.

Juvia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se masajeó la nuca con una mano.

—¿Lo vais a curar? —preguntó Luce intentando fingir indiferencia.

—Ahórrate ese tono conmigo —contestó seria. —Mi hermano ha hecho esto por ti, porque él creía que se lo tenía merecido y porque quería tu perdón. ¿Lo has perdonado?

—Yo no sé si...

—Escúchame bien, Luce. Los vanirios no somos lo que tú crees. Natsu se equivocó contigo y hoy ha decidido castigarse por ello. Ante todos —señaló. —Tú no entiendes lo que eso significa. Ser humillado por un berserker ante el Consejo y los clanes... No lo puedes comprender. Pero mi hermano hoy se ha comportado como un hombre justo.

—No... No quiero entenderlo. Sois unos salvajes. Siempre arregláis las cosas así.

Juvia bajó la voz para hablarle con dulzura.

—Júzganos cuando nos conozcas. No te dejes guiar por ese error que cometió. Mira —le limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla, —cuando quieras hablar de lo que sea, cuando tengas ganas y

estés preparada para conocernos, puedes contar conmigo, acudir a mí —le sonrió acariciándole la barbilla.

Luce no pudo hacer nada más que asentir como una niña pequeña y agradecer el gesto de Juvia.

—Sé que ha sido muy duro para ti.

—Lo es —sollozó Luce. —Es extraño.

—Yo te brindo mi amistad, Luce. ¿La aceptas? Puedo ayudarte a encajar en el mundo de tu padre. En tu nueva vida.

—¿Qué vida? —gritó ella frustrada. —¿Esta vida? —se señaló los ojos y los colmillos.

—Hay vida en la noche, Luce —contestó ella enternecida. —Hay belleza y justicia. Y tú formas parte de ella.

—Es... estoy aterrorizada... —reconoció sin titubeos. Juvia sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que damos un poco de miedo.

—Lo dais —le contestó la joven. —Pero tu hermano es el peor de todos.

Tenía miedo a Natsu. Ni Gray, ni Lyon, ni Juvia, ni siquiera Erza o el desgraciado de Zeref podían intimidarla tanto como Natsu. Él era el único que la hacía sentir débil y vulnerable, por todo lo que había despertado en su interior. Por los anhelos que tenía cuando estaba cerca de él.

—Es normal que te sientas así. ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello ahora? —le preguntó Lucy.

—No. No me encuentro bien.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Necesitaba ver a Natsu, con una irracionalidad y un desespero, que no era lógico, no era normal. Y lo peor era que él se acababa de ir...

Cuando le había tocado la cara, había sentido electricidad en las manos. Calor en los pechos. Ardor en el vientre. Y estaba convencida, porque así se lo decían sus instintos, que algo le estaba pasando con el vanirio.

El olor de su sangre la excitaba como nada en el mundo, su voz la dominaba y la hacía entrar en un trance de deseo incontrolable hacia él, hacia su piel, hacia su cuerpo. No se sentía así con nadie más. Nunca se había sentido así.

—Mañana haremos guardia en Birmingham. Los nosferátums y los lobeznos atacan a menudo por esa zona.

—Lo sé. Me lo dijo mi abuelo —se secó las lágrimas en un gesto rápido.

—Hay mucho ambiente por la noche allí. Si te apetece que hablemos... Podrías acompañar a los berserkers en sus guardias. Mientras no haya altercados, podemos conversar. También habrá grupos de los nuestros. Podríamos charlar entonces con tranquilidad. Hay tregua entre los clanes ahora, así que no tiene por qué haber más conflictos.

Luce tenía deseos de hablar con alguien femenino. Aquel mundo de testosterona la estaba volviendo loca. Y echaba de menos a Levy y a Laxus. ¿Qué pensarían de ella y de lo que le había sucedido? A lo mejor la rechazarían. A lo mejor ya no tendría amigos como ellos en la vida.

Se mordió el labio para retener los sollozos.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente. —Mañana podríamos hablar.

Juvia sonrió abiertamente y Luce pudo apreciar lo hermosa que era.

—Me alegra oír eso. Bueno, entonces nos veremos allí por la noche. Ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de mi hermano.

Luce asintió y se armó de valor para realizar la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Él... va a estar bien?

La vaniria la miró con atención sorprendida y a la vez aliviada de que ella le preguntase algo así.

—Natsu se recuperará más rápido de lo que crees, pero sólo si tú le ayudas.

—Dime cómo.

Estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. Esas heridas eran horribles y se había dejado castigar por ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan misericordiosa?

Juvia la repasó de arriba abajo y levantó la comisura de los labios.

—¿De verdad quieres ayudarle? ¿Después de todo?

Luce asintió con seguridad.

—Entonces intenta escucharlo. Habla con él. Perdónalo.

.

.

* * *

_**Vocabulario Vanir:**_

**1 Peanás follaiseach: en celta gaélico significa 'castigo público'.**

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Dedicado a mi amiga Just me and my shadows por mi fic de Giotto c:  
Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

Natsu se encontraba en su casa. Tendido sobre su cama todavía podía oler en el colchón el perfume de Luce. Herido y abatido, había perdido tanta sangre que apenas tenía fuerzas para caminar, pero el aroma de ella lo mantenía todavía despierto.

Gray y Lyon estaban muy preocupados por él. Si Natsu no lograba recuperar a Lucy, él no podría sanar ni usar sus poderes. Una vez se había bebido de la cáraid ya no se podía volver a beber de nadie más por riesgo a acabar perdiendo el alma. Sólo de ella se podía. La cáraid lo mantendría con vida hasta la eternidad, igual que él a ella. Su sangre se convertiría en el mejor manjar, en el origen de su poder. Sin ella, poco a poco, el vanirio perecería. Y si bebiera más de una vez de otra que no fuera su cáraid perdería su alma y se convertiría en un nosferátum.

Gray atendió las heridas. Las limpió y le puso una pomada cicatrizante que poco haría en aquellos cortes profundos y en aquella carne quemada y lacerada. Le había costado extraer los trozos de cristales que se habían quedado clavados en su espalda y alrededor de la columna.

Natsu recordaba la cara de Luce cuando vio a Plue. Lo que ella no sabía es que él había encargado a Gray que se llevara al perro con ellos el mismo día que la sacaron de Barcelona. Entonces no entendió muy bien por qué iba a tener ese detalle con ella, teniendo en cuenta que la odiaba. Pero tal como habían ido las cosas luego no podía más que agradecer aquel instinto, aquella intuición. Aquel gesto podría hacer que ganase puntos con respecto a ella.

Había sonreído por aquella sorpresa. Él la había hecho sonreír, y quería volver a hacerlo. Estaba tan arrebatadora con aquella sonrisa blanca que le llegaba a los ojos. ¿Y sus dientes? Sus colmillos eran pequeños, femeninos y sexys. Estando como estaba, manteniéndose con las fuerzas que tenía en la recámara, sintió como se despertaba su virilidad. Ni medio inconsciente podía apagar el fuego que avivaba Luce en su interior.

Iba a ser su fin. Luce no podría perdonarlo. Ella no se entregaría a él. Pero había intentado protegerlo de los latigazos y además había oído cómo insultaba al prepotente de Sting por haberle pegado.

Y luego todavía no sabía si el contacto de su mano en la cara y los ojos tristes y llenos de dolor de su cáraid eran resultado de su abatimiento o realmente había pasado.

La necesitaba. Necesitaba tocarla y sentirla. Y todo, todo lo que le pasaba ahora, lo merecía. Ley de causa y efecto.

Gruñó y hundió la cara en la colcha.

De nada servía lamentarse. Sus fuerzas irían menguando, volvería su mortalidad y con un cuerpo humano esas heridas le producirían fiebres, infecciones e incluso la muerte. Y si no eran esas heridas cualquier enfrentamiento con un lobezno, un nosferátum o un humano con un arma podría matarlo. Y si no, finalmente, lo mataría la sed que sentía por ella. Ahora era vulnerable. Sin la alimentación de su cáraid, su cuerpo perdía todo el poder. Una debilidad que había sido capricho de los dioses. Los maldecía con toda su furia.

Pero no se iba a rendir. Aquella bella mujer de ojos lila y pelo dorado estaba muy equivocada si creía que él la iba a dejar en paz. Lucharía por ella hasta que su magullado cuerpo aguantara.

El dolor le advertía de que no aguantaría mucho, pero mientras tanto tenía que ir al aeropuerto en unas horas a recoger un regalo para Luce.

Se encontraba en su nueva habitación. En la mansión de su abuelo Makarov. Había que admitir que su abuelo tenía un gusto exquisito para la decoración. En menos de doce horas, realizando unas

cuantas llamadas y desplazando a todo un equipo de decoradores hasta su mansión, había preparado toda un ala sólo para el uso de Luce. Una zona sólo de su uso exclusivo, con todas las comodidades que una mujer de su edad podía necesitar. La habitación había sido pintada en tonos ciruela y la habían transformado en una suite de lujo, muy informal y joven. Ordenador, pantalla de televisión extraplana, equipo de música... El baño lo habían redecorado colocando una bañera hidromasaje de casi tres metros de diámetro. Y al lado, en una habitación contigua, habían montado un vestidor en tonos violeta pálidos que no tenía nada que envidiar al de Mariah Carey.

Sí señor. Su abuelo tenía clase y a un montón de gente dispuesta a trabajar para él. Pero nada de eso la había hecho olvidar lo vivido.

Sentada sobre la cama, apoyada sobre los grandes cojines de plumas, pensaba sobre lo dicho por Juvia.

«... Intenta escucharlo. Habla con él. Perdónalo.» Miró por la ventana. Eran las cinco de la tarde y pronto oscurecería. Estaba decidida a escuchar. Decidida a entender, si podía, el comportamiento de Natsu. No había dormido en toda la noche. Se sentía pesada y aturdida por lo que había visto. El cuerpo de Natsu magullado. Abierto. Sangrante.

Se cogió las rodillas y hundió la cara contra ellas. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y unas ganas de llorar y gritar que no acababa de comprender.

Dolía. El sufrimiento de ese hombre le dolía como si fuera suyo y las ganas de calmarlo la corroían hasta el punto de volverla loca. Sentía como si alguien le estuviera estrujando el corazón como una bayeta.

Esa noche, agarrada a las sábanas, había sentido como el frío y la soledad venían a por ella. Sofocada, había caminado por la habitación frotándose los brazos y pensando en él. En sus ojos, en su boca, en su pelo, en su cuerpo. Todo él exhalaba peligro por todos sus poros, pero después del castigo lo había visto doblegado y a ella le había preocupado su bienestar. Después de lo que él le había hecho ahora resulta que ella se sentía mal por su dolor. Natsu podía asustar, pero ella ya no sentía miedo. Ni de él ni de ella misma. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le estaba pasando con ese hombre? Algo había cambiado en su interior y ese algo modificaba las emociones y los sentimientos que Natsu despertaba en ella.

Puede que la pusiera nerviosa, o que intentara poseerla de modos con los que ella no estaba de acuerdo. Puede que él estuviera realmente muy arrepentido por lo sucedido y si era así, ella era capaz de perdonar. Estaba en su naturaleza.

Su madre había perdonado a Rogue cuando la tomó violentamente por primera vez... Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la cama y miró al techo resoplando. Ojalá tuviera a Levy a mano para poder hablar con ella. Estaba hecha un lío. Se sentía furiosa con él, pero del mismo modo anhelaba verlo y consolarlo en su dolor.

Pero lo que había sucedido entre Natsu y ella era distinto de lo de sus padres. Distinto en las formas, en el fondo, en todo, y sin embargo estaba loca de verdad porque quería perdonarle y darle una segunda oportunidad.

Luce necesitaba poder sobrellevar su otra naturaleza. ¿Por qué Natsu la llamaba de ese modo? ¿Por qué despertaba sus instintos y la hacía sentir como si fuera una flor abriéndose en primavera? La naturaleza berserker la estaba comprendiendo, pero la vaniria ya era otra cosa. Y no la comprendía porque no la conocía. Sólo la había temido y se había alejado de ese lado oscuro en caso de que fuera realmente un lado oscuro y no un lado sólo gris.

Allí parada, mirando por la ventana cómo el sol poco a poco se iba poniendo, anhelaba concebir esa realidad nueva, bloquear sus miedos y coger los sentimientos que empezaba a despertar ese vanirio prepotente y desglosarlos. ¿Y si no era el síndrome de Estocolmo lo que ella tenía? ¿Y si deseaba realmente a ese hombre?

Porque se sentía igual. Con la necesidad de atarse los pies para no echarse a correr e ir hacia él. Hacia su captor. Hacia su torturador. Hacia su ladrón.

Tenía que hablar con Juvia. Tenía que comprobar que Natsu estaba bien. Y tenía un hambre de hiena en ayunas. Esperaría a que llegaran Sting y Gajeel a buscarla y llevársela a Londres para ir a la sede de Newscientists. Pero antes tomaría el aire y daría una vuelta por los alrededores para calmarse y encontrarse a sí misma. Iría al Tótem.

El tótem estaba más silencioso que nunca. No corría viento alguno y todo lo que la rodeaba se sumía en la calma y la inmovilidad de la expectación. Árboles, plantas y animales la cercaban como esperando ver algo nuevo. Ella los sentía, los podía oír. Un ciervo por allí, un jabalí por allá... Una liebre escapando de un lobo y ocultándose en una madriguera.

Luce sabía qué estaba haciendo allí. No sólo deseaba encontrar la paz. No, no era eso. Sentada y apoyada en aquel monumento al dios lobo, mientras arrancaba los pétalos de una florecita silvestre, meditaba sobre la verdadera razón por la que ella estaba allí.

Esperaba que Natsu la observara como hizo el día anterior. Esperaba que él estuviese vigilándola.

Decepcionada, y sin querer ahondar en el porqué de su decepción, después de tanto esperar se levantó, se espolvoreó los pantalones ajustados y se dispuso a regresar a la casa.

—Luce.

Cuando ella escuchó aquella voz melódica y profunda, el corazón se le agitó como una maraca. Exhaló intentando controlar el aire abrupto de sus pulmones y miró al frente.

Cubierto con una capucha procedente de su chaqueta de piel negra, vistiendo unos pantalones téjanos negros y calzando unas botas negras Natsu la miraba de arriba abajo. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, de pie, impertérrito e inquebrantable, ocupando todo el espacio y robando todo el aire del lugar.

Luce estaba muy bonita. Llevaba unas botas de montaña altas y desabrochadas que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, unos téjanos cortos que se le amoldaban perfectamente al trasero y una camiseta blanca y ajustada de manga corta. Un pañuelo negro de seda le rodeaba el cuello y los extremos caían hasta cubrir la altura de los pechos. Tenía el pelo sujeto a una cinta de cuero marrón muy fina que impedía que los mechones se voltearan hasta su cara. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosado y se había pintado los labios de color carne que al ser palida daba más calidez y naturalidad de la que ya tenía a su rostro. Se había delineado los ojos con Kohl negro.

Su mirada violácea se clavó en la verdosa de él. Permanecieron mirándose, evaluándose unos instantes que parecieron íntimos y eternos.

—Has llegado más pronto —le dijo ella con un hilo de voz. —Otra vez.

Habían acordado que se reunirían a las cinco. Quedaba una hora y Natsu ya estaba en Wolverhampton. Con ella. A solas.

Luce tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el cuello para echar la melena en un gesto femenino hacia atrás.

Natsu sintió cómo la ingle se le tensaba.

—El sol todavía está en lo alto —dijo ella controlando sin éxito el temblor de su voz. —¿Cómo puedes salir?

—Voy muy cubierto. Los cristales de nuestros coches están ahumados, llevo protección de 50 y además está muy nublado —contestó sin apartar los ojos de su boca.

Hablaban a cuatro metros de distancia. Ella no estaba segura de acercarse y él no estaba seguro de lo que haría si se acercaba a ella.

—Lo de la protección era una broma—dijo él con un gesto de diversión. —Estamos en una zona que se llama Black Country —explicó él dando un paso hacia ella y parándose al instante.

—El País Negro.

—¿Has estado estudiando? —le preguntó divertido.

—Internet. Sólo ojeé un poco.

—¿Sabes por qué se llama así? —preguntó dando otro paso hasta ella. Controlaba cada movimiento, evitaba ser brusco y ansioso. Al menos Luce no retrocedía.

—No, no lo sé —musitó con la voz ahogada.

Natsu percibió sus nervios, escuchó los latidos de su corazón que corrían acelerados. Acelerados por él, pensó complacido. Inhaló y se llenó los pulmones de su olor femenino.

—Black Country la forman cuatro comunidades —respondió con calor en la mirada. —Segdley, Dudley, Walsall y Wolverhampton, ubicadas en el centro de Inglaterra, al Noroeste de Birmingham. Aquí nació la primera revolución industrial. Todas las fábricas que hay en esta zona trabajan el acero y la fundición del hierro, y también hay grandes minas.

—Eres como la _Wikipedia_.

Natsu frunció el ceño y echó una pequeña y ronca carcajada.

—Más o menos. Las chimeneas de las fábricas expulsan humos constantemente y han creado sobre el cielo que abarca estas cuatro comunidades una espesa capa de ceniza negra que hace que por el día, el cielo se tina de colores grisáceos y oscuros y que por la noche y al atardecer el cielo se vea rojo. La capa que han creado las chimeneas no deja que el sol filtre como debería —dio dos pasos más y se plantó frente a la joven que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, asombrada por lo que escuchaba. —Nos hemos acostumbrado a caminar bajo él.

—Por eso vivís aquí —era una afirmación.

—Nuestro clan siempre ha permanecido en estas tierras, en esta zona. Antes de que se erigieran las industrias y las fábricas, el suelo de tierra oscura y los gases que exudaban el interior de las minas ya cubrían estos cielos de un perceptible color ofuscado. A nuestro cutis nos va muy bien —bromeó sin sonreír.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza cuando vio que Luce no estaba para bromas. Tenía que dejar de comportarse como un adolescente inseguro.

—Y... ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella frotándose los brazos, incómoda.

—Quería ver cómo estabas.

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar aquí?

—¿Cómo podría no saber dónde estás?

Luce lo miró a los ojos unos instantes, buscando en su mirada la sinceridad de sus palabras. Parecía que decía la verdad y a ella le alegró.

—¿Cómo estás tú? —preguntó ella con timidez. —La espalda tiene que dolerte, pero seguro que cicatrizas rápido.

—Tengo la espalda en carne viva —respondió él contrito. —Pero, es verdad. Cicatrizo rápido —mintió él estudiándola.

Luce agachó la mirada y frunció los labios.

—No debiste hacerlo.

—No estoy arrepentido —replicó Natsu buscándole los ojos. —Cada pinchazo me recuerda lo injusto que fui contigo, Luce. Me lo merezco.

Luce se giró y le dio la espalda. Temía mirarle a sus ojos esmeralda y quedarse hipnotizada por ellos.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, Luce? —se acercó a ella hasta casi rozarle la espalda.

Su voz seductora le ponía los nervios en tensión.

Luce sentía el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo tan cerca de ella. Se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

—Necesitaba salir y tomar el aire.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿dónde había ido a parar todo el oxígeno del bosque?

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te sentías mal? —ronroneó. —¿Te sentías mal por mí?

—No —se apresuró a contestar dándose la vuelta para encararlo. —No, claro que no.

—Yo creo que deseabas encontrarme aquí, como ayer, porque necesitabas verme.

—Eres un pedante —gruñó ella avergonzada por haber sido descubierta. Pero antes muerta que reconocerlo. —Un patán.

—Puedo leer tu mente cuando quiera —cogió un mechón de ébano en sus manos y se inclinó a olerlo. —Pero no tengo tu permiso para hacerlo, así que no sabré si me mientes o no.

—Ayer te pedí que hablaras conmigo de mente a mente y no lo hiciste.

—Ayer, en aquel momento, no sabía ni cómo me llamaba. Además, quiero que me lo pidas en voz alta, no mentalmente.

—Dices que no sabes si miento o no y que por eso quieres entrar en mi cabeza —murmuró molesta. —Según tú, seguro que miento para variar —le arrojó el guante. —Nunca me has creído.

—¿Entonces, me estás mintiendo? ¿Te preocupas por mí?

Luce resopló irritada.

—¿Por qué puedes leer mis pensamientos? —notaba cómo la caricia del pelo se propagaba por todo su cuerpo y le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Conozco todos tus secretos. Puedo hablar contigo y hurgar en tu memoria. Es uno de los dones con los que los dioses dotaron a nuestra raza. Los vanirios podemos inculcar imágenes y podemos hipnotizar con nuestra voz, controlar mentalmente a alguien. Sin embargo, sólo podemos mantener conversaciones telepáticas con nuestras parejas vinculadas y con aquellos de los que hemos bebido, es así como podemos saber todo lo acontecido en la vida del donador.

—¿Yo fui una donante para ti? —preguntó con la mirada fría y acusadora. —¿Un banco de sangre?

—No.

—Porque yo no recuerdo haber firmado nada para que me dejaras seca —espetó apretando los puños.

—Tienes razón —la miró con ternura explícita. —Pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Luce exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y relajó los hombros, resignada.

—Entonces ya lo sabes todo de mí —dijo ella recelosa.

—Sí. Bebí de ti.

—No me gusta. Yo a ti no te conozco.

—Ya va siendo hora, ¿no te parece?

—¿Ése también es mi «don» ahora? —cambió de tema. No iba a contestar lo que le parecía. —¿Puedo hacer todo eso como vaniria? Natsu sintió su incomodidad.

—Tienes sangre vaniria. Sí, puedes hacerlo. ¿Quieres saber quién soy? ¿Cuál ha sido mi vida, Luce? ¿Entrar en mi mente? —le preguntó ilusionado por una respuesta afirmativa.

Sí. Quería saber quién era ese hombre que se había llevado su inocencia, y parte de su cordura. ¿Quién era el hombre que temía y anhelaba a partes iguales?

—No me interesa conocerte —mintió. —Pero ¿puedo contactar contigo cuando quiera? —preguntó con reservas.

—Puedes, si lo deseas. Sólo tienes que ponerle la intención. Visualizar en tu mente mi imagen y llamarme. Como una llamada telefónica pero sin móvil de por medio.

—Y podría hacerlo porque yo fui tu donador, y eso nos mantiene ligados —concretó.

Luce deslizó la mirada hasta sus labios delineados y carnosos y luego hasta el hoyuelo de su mentón.

—O porque estamos vinculados como pareja.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo ella horrorizada.

—¿Ya no me tienes miedo? —preguntó él frotando el mechón de pelo entre sus dedos. Ignoraba su tono resentido. Ella cedería tarde o temprano.

—Te tengo miedo Natsu y creo que eso no va a desaparecer nunca.

—Dejarás de temerme, ya lo verás.

—No puedo olvidar lo que me hiciste —murmuró fijándose en sus blancos colmillos. —No lo puedo olvidar.

No. No podía olvidar ni el dolor ni el placer que experimentó en sus manos.

—No puedo obligarte a hacerlo —reconoció con pesar. —Aunque podría.

Luce tembló y se apartó de él haciendo que soltara su pelo.

—Podría Luce. Podría inculcarte una imagen tuya y mía retozando en la cama como animales, sin miedos, sin inhibiciones. Y tú dejarías de temerme.

La imagen erótica de ellos dos haciendo el amor como salvajes la asustó tanto que tuvo que agitar la cabeza para hacerla desaparecer.

—¿Serías capaz? —le dijo entre dientes, furiosa y temerosa a la vez.

—Podría. Pero no lo haré —confesó con pesar. —Esa es una mancha que voy a llevar toda la vida. Me avergüenzo de ello, Luce, pero tengo que vivir con la culpa. Sólo te pido que me conozcas para que veas que nunca más te haré daño. Jamás.

—¿Y por qué tendría que confiar en ti?

—Porque vamos a vernos más de lo que esperas —volvió a acercarse a ella. —Y si voy a protegerte, necesito que confíes en mí.

—No eres mi protector, Natsu. Ya tengo a Makarov, Sting y Gajeel que cuidan de mí.

—No... —la aferró por los hombros y se cernió sobre ella, provocando que Luce tuviera que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. —No lo entiendes...

—¿Qué tengo que entender? —lo desafió. No. Ya no le tenía miedo.

—Tú... estás a mi cargo —suplicó con la mirada que no lo contradijera.

—No seas ridículo —espetó ella haciendo un gesto de incredulidad con los labios. —Y... y suéltame, Natsu —le empujó el pecho.

—Me está costando darte espacio Luce y no sé cuánto más voy a soportar esta separación —concedió con sinceridad. —Tú... me deseas —no era una pregunta.

Luce se quedó boquiabierta ante el atrevimiento de ese presuntuoso. Alzó una ceja incrédula por lo que acababa de oír.

—Claro, monstruo. Me muero por ti, cavernícola vanidoso —contestó burlándose de él e intentando mover el muro de su pecho.

Natsu apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a relajarse. Dejó de tocarla y se apartó dando un paso hacia atrás.

Al momento, ella anheló de nuevo su cercanía y se sintió estúpida y enferma por ello. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Se apartó un mechón de la cara.

—Mira. Necesito saber cosas sobre mi naturaleza vaniria —explicó queriendo serenar los ánimos. —Te he perdonado Natsu, así que no hay necesidad de mantener el hacha de guerra. He querido comprender que todo formó parte de una gran equivocación. Aun así, no me gustan vuestros métodos ni las ansias de venganza que tenéis. No voy a olvidarlo —le advirtió.

No, claro, él no quería ni el hacha de guerra ni que olvidara lo sucedido entre ellos. Él quería fumar «la pipa del amor».

—Yo no quiero estar en guerra contigo, princesa.

—Entonces: ¿Tú me vas a ayudar a entender esa parte de mí o tengo que acudir a otro para que me explique qué soy y de dónde vengo? Tu hermana me ha ofrecido su ayuda y esta noche...

—Te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario —sonrió con presunción. —No tienes por qué acudir a mi hermanita. ¿Qué quieres saber? —estaba irritado.

—Muchas cosas... Si no sois vampiros —dijo intentando desviar la tensión del momento, —¿qué sois? Ya sé que venís de los dioses, pero ¿me lo explicas mejor?

—Tu abuelo te habló de las dos razas de dioses que experimentaron con nosotros ¿verdad? —Luce asintió. —Los vanir, que eran los dioses que apoyaron a los aesir en el plan evolutivo de Odín con la humanidad, vieron que los berserkers adquirían cada vez más y más poder. Cuando se hibridaron con los humanos, la energía del Midgard podía llegar a desequilibrarse con lo que se necesitaba a otros guerreros que ayudaran a mantener la energía de la tierra y la protección de la humanidad, pero sobre todo unos guerreros cuya labor también era la de controlar a los berserkers de que no abusaran de su poder. Los berserkers son muy tribales y eran incapaces de acabar con la vida de los híbridos que se habían convertido al poder de Loki. Y fueron muchos. —Los lobeznos.

—Sí. Seguían viéndolos como parte de su clan. No se atrevían a matarlos, con lo cual las guerras no cesaban y los berserkers que no se habían corrompido caían en número ante los lobeznos que no tenían compasión ni escrúpulos a la hora de eliminarlos. Los vanir decidieron que era el momento de participar en ese plan evolutivo y de protección a la humanidad. Si los aesir tenían representación en el Midgard, ellos también querían tenerla. Además, era un modo de igualar las fuerzas con los aesir, un modo de cubrirse las espaldas también contra ellos. Ya habían tenido antiguos enfrentamientos y, aunque entonces ya habían firmado la paz, no era muy recomendable que uno de los dos grupos de dioses que controlaban el Asgard, tuviera un ejército tan fuerte a sus órdenes, y el otro ninguno. Además, Loki estaba apretando muchísimo con sus tretas y pensaron que no vendría mal la ayuda de otras manos.

—Y entonces os crearon a vosotros.

—Bueno, no exactamente. Somos mucho más jóvenes que los berserkers. Nosotros aparecimos hará unos dos mil años atrás. Una época en la que la oscuridad creada por Loki ganaba terreno en la Tierra y donde los berserkers apenas podían controlar todo el daño que se hacían los humanos entre ellos. Los vanir son unos dioses que no tienen nada de bélicos. No saben nada de la guerra. Son dioses que representan la riqueza, son los creadores de las artes mágicas, exaltan el amor, el placer y la sexualidad, y promueven la fecundidad y la paz. Pero quisieron tomar cartas en el asunto para ayudar a equilibrar la balanza. Así que estudiaron a los clanes de humanos guerreros que poblaban la tierra y los mutaron genéticamente. Tomaron a espartanos, vikingos y celtas, seres humanos que sabían del arte de la lucha y la espada y les ofrecieron una serie de dones. Njord, Frey y Freyja, los principales dioses vanir, fueron los artífices de nuestra transformación.

—¿Cómo os transformaron? —preguntó acercándose a él y deseosa de tocarlo e inspeccionar ella misma esos cambios.

Natsu se sintió vulnerable cuando ella se aproximó de aquel modo. Su pastelito de queso y frambuesas estaba ya demasiado cerca.

—Freyja fue la que nos dotó de todo el poder. Nos entregó la belleza física.

—¿Antes eras un adefesio? —le preguntó arqueando las cejas.

Natsu se echó a reír.

—Nos hizo atrayentes a los ojos de los demás y sexualmente muy activos, llenos de una vitalidad erótica que no tiene ningún otro ser en la tierra —eso último lo dijo en un tono tan ronco que Luce se estremeció. —Nos dio poderes curativos, con lo que nuestros cuerpos cicatrizaban y se regeneraban con rapidez, y nos otorgó poderes mágicos como la telepatía, la capacidad de volar y la telequinesia. Pero no todo es oro lo que reluce. Freyja estaba harta de llorar lágrimas de sangre, de oro rojo, cuando Od, su esposo, la abandonaba por tan largas temporadas. Así que sintiéndose despechada nos hizo débiles ante aquellas que serían nuestras parejas eternas, nuestras verdaderas mujeres. Nos quitó la capacidad de saciar nuestro apetito y nos lanzó a una vida inmortal de hambre eterna, hasta que encontráramos a nuestra verdadera pareja, nuestra cáraid. Su sangre se convertiría para nosotros a algo parecido a la ambrosía.

—Así que Freyja dijo algo así como: «tragaos mis lágrimas».

—Más o menos. Entonces, sólo entonces, nosotros dependeríamos de nuestra pareja, nos entregaríamos a ella, porque sin su sangre moriríamos y los más débiles acabarían transformándose en nosferátums.

—¿Cómo?

—Loki tiene un radar para la vulnerabilidad del alma vaniria. Encuentra a los que han sido rechazados por sus cáraids y les da a elegir entre la muerte que llega inevitable sin los recursos de la sangre de la pareja o entre la vida eterna, bebiendo y saciándose con los cuellos de los humanos. Loki te ofrece dejar de pasar hambre y saciarte con la muerte de un ser humano. A cambio de ese pacto roba sus almas. Muchos vanirios lo aceptan —se encogió de hombros resignado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que todos los vampiros son hombres despechados por sus parejas?

—Casi todos. O hombres cansados de buscarlas. Como ves, somos vulnerables ante vosotras. Cuanto más tiempo pasamos sin encontrar a nuestra mujer, más cerca está Loki de nosotros. Y si la encontramos y ella nos rechaza, entonces si uno no tiene honor, cede ante lo que Loki le ofrece. Somos débiles porque aunque nuestra alma es inmortal, sigue siendo humana. Por eso, la cáraid de un vanirio es sagrada. Con ella recuperamos el sabor, cerramos las puertas definitivamente a Loki, saciamos el hambre y mantenemos nuestra inmortalidad y nuestros poderes. Si no obtenemos el favor de nuestra cáraid y si ella nos priva de su sangre una vez ya la hemos probado, si por alguna razón se niega a nuestra naturaleza, nosotros elegimos entre morir o perder nuestra alma a manos de ese toca huevos de diablo. ¿Entiendes? Lo más importante para nosotros es hallar a nuestra mujer y luego mantenerla a nuestro lado.

—Me recuerda al lema de los Cynster —susurró ella. Le encantaba Stephanie Laurens.

—¿Quién?

—Nadie. ¿Y si sentís que es ella, pero no habéis probado su sangre? ¿Qué pasaría? —preguntó intrigada.

—Entonces uno intenta mantener la esperanza y se dispone a sufrir el tormento de los condenados hasta que beba de ella.

Luce se mordió el interior del labio para evitar preguntarle lo que la corroía. ¿Natsu tenía cáraid? De repente una punzada inesperada de celos le agarrotó el corazón. No tenía intención de analizar esa reacción.

—Es evidente que os creó una mujer —murmuró ella ladeando la cabeza y repasándolo con la mirada. Creo que voy a abrir un club de fans en _facebook_. Club de fans de Freyja —asintió con una sonrisa.

Los vanirios eran el sueño húmedo de cualquier hembra. Bellos, fuertes y poderosos, pero a la vez débiles y sumisos ante sus mujeres. Caramba con esa tal Freyja. Era toda una artista.

—¿Y las mujeres? ¿Tienen que esperar a que lleguen los hombres y las reclamen?

—Para ellas también es el maleficio —dijo entre comillas. —Estar tanto tiempo sin que nadie las reclame también es doloroso, ¿no crees? —alzó las cejas. —No lo sé —contestó ella fríamente.

—Freyja cree en el verdadero amor y espera a que las parejas eternas se reencuentren. Que se reconozcan o no depende de nosotros.

—Pero sin embargo vosotros habéis utilizado los colmillos para algo más que beber la sangre de vuestra cáraid —observó ella mirando de nuevo su masculina y sensual boca.

—Nosotros no bebemos de los humanos para sobrevivir —explicó él admirando los ojos brillantes de Luce. —Si alguna vez hemos bebido de ellos, ha sido para averiguar sucesos que eran importantes para nuestros objetivos y necesitábamos de la información que había escrita en la sangre del sujeto. En nuestras papilas gustativas hay una especie de lector de información y a veces debemos utilizarlo. Pocas cantidades ¿sabes? La sangre humana nos tienta, pero no es importante. Vivimos igual.

—¿Poca cantidad? Matáis a los humanos así —susurró ella entre dientes. —Zeref mató a Purehito. Lo desangró.

—Zeref está retenido por eso. Los vanir nos dejaron las reglas bien claras. No podemos abusar de nuestra fuerza con los humanos, pero él enloqueció. Perdió el control.

—Tú casi me matas —recordó temblorosa los colmillos de Natsu clavándose en su garganta.

—Tú me volviste loco, pequeña. Tu sangre es... —no sabía cómo explicar lo importante que era su hemoglobina para él. —Es deliciosa, Luce. Me dejé llevar por tu sabor, y por lo que estábamos compartiendo.

—No compartimos nada —dijo cortante. —Tú tomaste lo que quisiste sin consultarme.

—No sucederá más —concluyó él ocultando una sonrisa lobuna en sus labios.

—Eso espero —intentó relajarse, pero con Natsu era una tarea imposible. Tenía la sensación de que antes o después se la iba a comer. —Zeref no me gusta —confesó ella recordando como la había tratado y las cosas que le había dicho. —¿Por qué crees que no os avisó del paradero de Rogue y que no alertó sobre los cazadores?

—No lo sé. Esta tarde todos los vanirios recibirán un comunicado de los dos representantes del Consejo de Walsall. Dubv y Fynbar nos dirán cuál ha sido el veredicto después de la reunión con él.

—¿Quiénes son los del consejo?

—Son vanirios que actúan como representantes y jueces de cada condado. Hay seis. Erza y Jellal representan a Dudley. Dubv y Fynbar son de Walsall. Evergreen y Elfman representan a Segdley Entenderás que en Wolverhampton no haya representación vanir —arrugó la nariz con un gesto infantil. —El Consejo trata de llegar a concilios cuando surge algún problema entre los clanes. Discuten y luego deciden sobre las soluciones con el resto de vanirios. No quieren decir que sean superiores, ni más fuertes ni más poderosos. Es sólo que están dotados de un gran discernimiento y mucha objetividad, y eso hace que nosotros creamos que tomarán las mejores decisiones y las más justas para todos nosotros. Lo ideal es que sean parejas las que ocupen ese lugar. Es en las parejas donde reside el equilibrio.

Luce frunció el ceño, pensativa. Había entendido muy bien todo lo que le había explicado.

—¿Jellal y Erza son...?

—Pareja.

—¿Y Elfman y Evergreen...?

—También lo son.

—¿Por qué los de Walsall no?

—Porque todavía no hay nadie emparejado de allí —contestó con ternura.

—Entiendo... —Luce se abrazó a sí misma y se estremeció. —Zeref es mi tío, pero no lo quiero conocer. Me recuerda a un animal salvaje contagiado de rabia.

Natsu hizo un mohín, pero no pudo reprochar ninguno de esos pensamientos. A él también le parecía un animal desquiciado.

—¿Se llevaba bien con mi padre?

—Sí. Zeref era el mayor y siempre lo protegía. Sin embargo, también tenían sus diferencias. Zeref era muy agresivo y no dudaba en abusar de sus poderes para obtener sus fines. Rogue, sin embargo, aun siendo el pequeño, era quien lo hacía entrar en razón. Con la desaparición de tu padre, Zeref se empezó a cerrar más en sí mismo y se alejó más de nosotros. Antes, Gray, Lyon, Juvia y yo patrullábamos con ellos dos. Los seis éramos inseparables ¿sabes? —sonrió melancólico. —Cuando Rogue faltó, entonces Zeref dejó de venir. Todavía no me creo que él supiese dónde estabais, y que no nos mencionara nada —apretó el puño hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

Luce advirtió la tensión de Natsu. Debieron estar muy unidos él y su padre. Su madre no exageraba en el diario respecto a su gran amistad.

—En fin —la miró con atisbos todavía de melancolía en sus increíbles ojos. —No tienes por qué preocuparte. Tenemos que esperar a ese comunicado. Luego te informaré de lo que se haya decidido. Hasta entonces no tendrás que cruzarte con él, él está encerrado.

—Está bien —asintió dócil. —Sigue explicándome cosas, Natsu —le pidió en un ruego dulce y amigable.

Luce empezaba a sentirse a gusto con él. ¿Podía ser eso?

Natsu sonrió. ¿Cómo no iba a obedecer a su hermosa y bella cáraid?

—Nuestra hambre es eterna, ángel —puso un dedo índice en su entrecejo y poco a poco lo deslizó por el puente de su nariz hasta llegar a la punta. Luce estaba inmóvil. —Comemos alimentos que nos sacian mientras los ingerimos, pero inmediatamente después llega el vacío. ¿Eso es lo que te pasa a ti, preciosa? —le preguntó dulcemente todavía rozando su nariz. —Tienes hambre ¿verdad?

Natsu estaba siendo muy tierno con ella y Luce no sabía cómo actuar ante esa ternura.

—Sí, tengo hambre —reconoció indignada.

Natsu se alegró por no haber hecho ningún intercambio con ella, sino en ese momento Luce se volvería loca con la presencia de él. Olería su sangre y necesitaría hincarle los dientes. Pero, asustada como todavía estaba y, después de lo vivido, la joven se debilitaría sobremanera por luchar contra él, contra el ansia de beber de su pareja. ¿Cómo podía decirle que él era su pareja eterna? Ella tenía hambre de él. Se le veía en las pupilas dilatadas y en el modo en que se pasaba inconscientemente la lengua entre los dientes. Y él se sentía orgulloso de que un ejemplar de mujer como era Luce lo deseara de ese modo. Ahora sólo hacía falta que ella cediera ante ese deseo, que se familiarizara con ese anhelo y con las sensaciones que su proximidad provocaba en ella.

—Como y no me sacio —continuó ella preocupada sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. —Nada es suficiente.

—Cuando encuentres a tu cáraid, verás que su olor y su presencia te alterarán. Necesitarás tocarlo, necesitarás besarlo, lamerlo, abrazarlo. Él te saciará — dijo él con voz erótica. —_Yo soy tu cáraid. _

Luce no recibió el mensaje mental pero se sonrojó igual, pues su mirada lo decía todo y, avergonzada, volvió a ponerse la mano en el cuello. Ella necesitaba probar a ese mango con pelo rosa y ojos verdes que tenía enfrente con la misma desesperación que le describía Natsu.

—Sigue con la historia de los dioses —se apartó de él sutilmente.

.

.

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Dedicado a mi amiga Just me and my shadows por mi fic de Giotto c:  
Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

—Frey —continuó Natsu retomando el hilo con facilidad, —por su parte, cuando vio que su hermana Freyja nos había otorgado unos dones tan poderosos, temeroso él de que los vanirios llegáramos a superar el poder de los dioses, nos otorgó otra debilidad —caminó a su alrededor, como un felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa. —Los dioses son muy celosos y necesitan estar siempre por encima. Él era el dios del sol naciente, así que nos hizo débiles ante el amanecer. Por eso no podemos caminar bajo la luz del sol. Y Njord nos entregó la inmortalidad y nos otorgó la capacidad de comunicarnos con la tierra, con la naturaleza. Nos entregó dones comunicativos con los animales.

—Cielos —suspiró Luce mesándose el pelo hacia atrás, —es material para una novela.

Natsu sonrió y el gesto le llegó a los ojos, enterneciendo la mirada de Luce.

—Todos esos dones, unidos a la capacidad guerrera de esos clanes, crearon lo que ves ante tus ojos. Yo soy uno de ellos.

—Eres un viejo. Tienes dos mil años de edad —alzó las cejas impresionada. —Creo que si Cher tuviese línea directa con los dioses no dudaría en pagar lo que fuera por uno de sus tratamientos de belleza.

—¿Demasiado para ti, ángel? —se colocó tras ella inclinándose hacia su cuello.

Se movía a tanta velocidad que Luce no podía seguir sus movimientos. Tan pronto lo tenía delante como, de repente, lo tenía detrás.

—¿Y vosotros a qué clan pertenecéis? —se agitó nerviosa.

—Somos celtas. Hace dos mil años, en Bretaña, fuimos convocados por los dioses en Stonehenge. Allí se nos dijo cuál iba a ser nuestra misión y allí se nos transformó.

—¿Y visteis a los dioses? —preguntó sorprendida.

—En su forma humana, sí. Eran hermosos, esbeltos y finos. De tez de porcelana, pelo hecho de hebras de sol y los ojos llenos de agua marina —un paso más y volvió a quedarse enfrente de ella.

—Siempre me pareció imposible que ahí arriba no hubiera nada.

—¿No eres cristiana?

—Creo que hay algo poderoso que nos hace como somos y nos otorga de consciencia, pero no me tragué la historia que pregonaba la iglesia.

—Hay tantos dioses como mundos —aseguró Natsu. —Cada persona es un mundo distinto.

Luce lo miró fijamente y meditó sus palabras.

—¿Era mi padre un celta? —le preguntó desviando los ojos hasta su cuello.

Natsu se acercó a ella y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

—Tu padre era el celta más temido de todo el clan. Un guerrero invencible, leal y amigo de sus amigos. No le importaba dar la vida por aquellos a los que quería —susurró hundiendo la nariz detrás del hueco de su delicada oreja. —Era el hombre del trueno —explicó orgulloso. —No tenía miedo a nada. ¿Y tú?

—¿Qué... qué haces? —le dijo ella cerrando los ojos y temblando de la expectación. Le estaba rozando el cuello con la nariz.

—No te imaginas lo bien que hueles para mí, Luce —contestó sin rodeos. —Tu olor hace que me eleve de la tierra.

Eso no podía estar pasando. Natsu la estaba seduciendo, le estaba quitando uno a uno los grilletes del miedo y de la vergüenza. Ella tragó saliva intentando apartarse y no le contestó.

—Tu padre, se perdió por el olor de tu madre —prosiguió él con su seducción. —Él encontró en ella a su cáraid, aquella que estaba destinada a caminar con él por la eternidad, a apaciguar su maltrecho corazón, a darle el calor del amor y del hogar. La cáraid para un vanirio es como el sol.

—¿Una maldición? —preguntó con voz estrangulada.

Natsu sonrió y apoyó los labios en la sien de Luce, y la obligó a acercarse a él cerrando suavemente sus dedos sobre su muñeca. Acariciándola con el pulgar, justo donde el cinturón la había quemado en aquella fatídica y salvaje noche. Tiró de ella suavemente.

—No. Es la luz para nuestra oscuridad —musitó contra su piel.

Luce se apartó para mirarlo directamente a la cara.

Allí de pie, enfrente de ella, con aquel cuerpo increíble y amenazador, la piel pálida y la cara ojerosa, las pestañas tan largas y ese rostro angelical que volvía a recordarle al de un niño, vio al Natsu frágil, desvalido y anhelante de ese calor del que hablaba.

Natsu, aunque deseaba inclinarse y cubrirle la boca con la suya, vio la confusión y la lucha interna de Luce y decidió darle una tregua. Se apartó a su pesar, miró al cielo y se quitó la capucha.

Era tan hermoso y masculino a la vez... Luce no pudo más que exhalar el aire entrecortadamente y humedecerse los labios.

—En realidad, Luce, tengo cosas de tu padre que te pertenecen a ti.

—¿Cosas? —repitió ella abrazándose con los brazos.

—Sí. Tú eres su heredera. Su hija ilegítima. Todo lo suyo es tuyo.

Luce sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón y lo obligó a serenarse.

—Tal vez esta noche, después de visitar la sede de Londres de Newscientists, aceptes en venir conmigo para que pueda enseñarte de lo que te estoy hablando.

—¿Esta noche? —había quedado con Juvia en Birmingham. Sting y Gajeel irían allí a hacer guardia y habían accedido a llevarla con ella. —No creo que pueda.

Natsu endureció la mirada.

—Vendrás —ordenó.

—No me des órdenes —tensó los músculos de su espalda. Por fin. Se había acabado el hechizo.

—No tienes nada que hacer y lo que tengo que enseñarte te agradará mucho.

¿Ella y él solos? No estaba muy convencida.

—Tu hermana y yo nos vamos a encontrar en Birmingham. Sting y Gajeel me llevarán. No puedo ir contigo.

Su hermana era una completa estúpida, pensó irritado.

—Está bien —cedió perceptiblemente cansado. —Que mi hermana te lleve entonces. No deberías ir a Birmingham esta noche, no es muy seguro.

—¿Y eso por qué? —se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja altivamente.

—Mañana es luna llena, solsticio de verano. Los lobeznos y los nosferátums saldrán de caza. Y tú vas a ser una presa con una inmensa diana en tu precioso culo. Hoy estarán muy alterados.

¿Precioso culo? Un buen halago. Miró el reloj digital de hombre Dolce que le había comprado su abuelo y relajó los hombros. —Nos están esperando.

Natsu no contestó. Su cuerpazo pasó por al lado de Luce, con pasos ágiles y largos. Ella elevó la comisura de sus labios y lo siguió reprimiendo una ancha sonrisa.

Natsu estaba aprendiendo a ceder terreno, y eso era positivo. Ese vanirio abusón y mandón tenía que morderse la lengua ante ella y no pasarse de la raya. Luce disfrutaba con su pequeña tortura.

Miró cómo los músculos de su ancha espalda se movían debajo de la chaqueta, pero entonces se acordó de las heridas. ¿Le dolería? No. Seguramente ya habrían cicatrizado. Preocupada por él, siguió caminando hasta la mansión.

Estaban en Londres. Natsu miró el edificio de estilo modernista que se erguía ante ellos. Un edificio que parecía silencioso, donde no debían trabajar muchas personas, pero donde él sabía muy bien con lo que allí se investigaba. Si fuera por él, ahora mismo entraba y hacía arder a todos los que allí se encontraban. Sin embargo, habiendo vivido la experiencia de Luce, ya no tenía tan claro que todos los que trabajaban en Newscientists supieran en qué trabajaba esa empresa realmente.

Pero él sí. Recordaba el día en que él y Zeref, habían encontrado los pedazos de Rogue en uno de los contenedores de la calle Oxford. El olor les había llevado hasta sus extremidades cercenadas.

Aún recordaba las lágrimas de Zeref, mientras apretaba uno de los brazos de su hermano a su pecho. Zeref... no cuadraba esa imagen con lo que habían descubierto.

Natsu apenas había podido respirar en cuanto pudo darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, la carne inanimada que tenían enfrente era la de su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podían haberlo tirado allí? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué intención? Aquello había sido una auténtica aberración. Si algún humano hubiera descubierto las partes de ese cuerpo, y los medios hubiesen investigado el caso, no sólo se habría creado una psicosis, sino que si los forenses hubiesen analizado la sangre de ese cuerpo... ¿qué habría pasado? No era sangre humana.

Lo que sabían seguro era que había sido enviado desde Barcelona, tal y como indicaba el sello del brazo de Rogue. Ahora tenía que descubrir si el cuerpo había salido de ese edificio o si realmente no había llegado a entrar en él. ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? Y ¿por qué? Eran las preguntas que tenía en mente. Recordó la noche en que Zeref y él interceptaron la caza de un vanirio a manos de dos de los cazadores de Newscientists. Bebieron de ellos, sólo para descubrir qué hacían. Aquellos hombres no sabían muy bien por qué hacían nada de eso, eran unos mandados. Pero sin embargo, eran ejecutores de vanirios. Entonces a través de su sangre, vieron lo que hacían. Mujeres, niños, maltratados, abiertos en canal... todos sometidos a todo tipo de estudios. Unos mandaban y ellos obedecían como robots.

Observó como el Hummer de Sting aparcaba justo al lado de su Cayenne. Natsu miró de reojo a Luce, que salía del coche con su porte elegante y su innegable atractivo. Era imposible que no llamara la atención. Su melena rubia brillaba. Sus ojos violeta lo miraron y él apartó los suyos verdosos para volver a mirar al edificio. Él no había querido viajar con ellos.

Luce echó los hombros hacia atrás y se colocó a su lado. El viaje con Sting y Gajeel había sido silencioso. Gajeel era callado de por sí, y Sting y ella no se hablaban después del episodio de los latigazos. Sólo se habían dirigido la palabra para indicarle a Luce como debía de proceder en el interior del edificio.

Se creían que era tonta... Ella sabía bien cómo funcionaba esa empresa. Ya tenía su propio plan para extraer información. Sólo esperaba dar pronto con su objetivo.

—Entraré contigo —dijo Sting protector.

—No —contestó ella.

—Entrarás con él y con Gajeel —le ordenó Natsu a regañadientes. Luce frunció el ceño sin comprenderlo. Pensaba que Natsu no quería que el berserker estuviera cerca de ella.

—He dicho que no. Me puedo defender sola.

—No sabes qué tipo de personas están trabajando allí dentro —replicó él cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la puerta del coche.

—Necesito desarrollar mis nuevas habilidades —dijo con suficiencia. —Ahora sería un buen...

—Basta, Luce. Deja de comportarte como una niña tonta y haznos caso —la regañó él con frialdad. La tomó de los hombros y le apretó hasta que ella sintió una punzada de dolor.

—Me haces daño, monstruo —espetó con desdén.

—Vas a obedecerme. ¿Me oyes? —sacó todo el instinto animal que tenía en su interior. —Esto no es ningún juego. Sabemos que estos humanos están aliados con nosferátums y lobeznos, y tú hueles demasiado bien ¿Me entiendes? —estaba loca si creía que él la iba a dejar expuesta al peligro. —Si tienen a alguien de su especie trabajando con ellos en el interior del edificio, en cuanto entres te percibirán y entonces yo te pareceré un ángel al lado de ellos.

Luce dibujó una línea prieta y temblorosa con sus labios y puso todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión. ¿Niña tonta? ¿Pero qué se había creído ese Pedro Picapiedra?

_Vete a la mierda, monstruo. No me hables así. _

Natsu la miró de reojo y no pudo evitar que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa maliciosa de superioridad. La soltó y se apoyó de nuevo en su coche. Sting y Gajeel no intercedieron.

—Los transportes suelen llegar a las siete en los lugares de destino —explicó Luce sorprendida por la furia de Natsu. —Cada día se envían cajas desde Barcelona a todos los edificios filiales de Newscientists. Veamos si hoy llega también mercancía. El camión tiene que estar al llegar.

Dicho y hecho. Un enorme trailer con las siglas MRW en el lateral se paró delante del edificio. Dos hombres bajaron de la cabina del conductor y se dirigieron a abrir las puertas traseras para bajar la mercancía.

—¿Quién tramita los envíos? —preguntó contrariada. —Yo no estoy allí para hacerlo...

—Bueno, ahora sabremos quién es el segundo al mando —contestó

Natsu.

—Llevan los albaranes —advirtió ella. —Hay que interceptarlos antes de que entren al edificio.

Natsu la miró desafilándola con los ojos.

_No se te ocurra desobedecerme, Luce. Quédate ahí. Por favor. _

Toda la piel se le puso en tensión. El corazón se le aceleró, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y sentía que mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Natsu volvía a abrir comunicación mental con ella. Se sentía bien, sorprendida y agradecida.

_¿Has dicho, por favor? Eso está mejor, monstruo. La educación puede abrirte muchas puertas. _

_Quiero que mires bien lo que voy a hacer, Luce. Tú tendrás que utilizar tus poderes pronto y yo te voy a enseñar cómo. _

_¿Qué vas a hacer? _Estaba eufórica por poder hablar así con él.

_Voy a atraerlos a mí, les voy a ordenar que entren dentro de la cabina del camión y que se echen una cabezadita. _

Luce sonrió para sus adentros haciendo negaciones con la cabeza.

_Enséñame, entonces. _

Lo captó todo. Captó como Natsu enviaba una onda mental a los dos hombres, y como los hechizaba con la mirada al mismo tiempo que les ordenaba y los obligaba a obedecer sus deseos, bajando su tono de voz.

Sting y Gajeel vieron asombrados como los transportistas se metían en la amplia cabina y se desnudaban. Luego le entregaban los dos uniformes y Natsu con un movimiento de cabeza les hacía dormirse.

Nadie entró ni salió del edificio, actuó con velocidad y eficacia.

Natsu les indicó con un gesto de la mano que se dirigieran a él. Los tres corrieron hasta donde él se encontraba.

—Sting y Gajeel, tomad —les ofreció los uniformes.

—Vaya, vaya... colmillos —susurró Sting asombrado. —Eres un buen mentalista.

—Soy vanirio, es mi don.

Uno de los muchos, pensó Luce mirándolo con intensidad. Natsu la miró a su vez, y le sonrió.

_Gracias, Luce. _Sintiendo todo el dolor físico que sentía en ese momento, hambriento y muy vulnerable, no sólo le agradecía que lo hubiese obedecido, sino que le diese la oportunidad de poder enlazarse con ella de ese modo mental. Aquello era un gran sedante para él. Pero necesitaba el enlace físico para poder recuperar toda su vitalidad. En cuanto al emocional... parecía un imposible en aquel instante.

En unos minutos Sting y Gajeel adoptaron las personalidades de Mark y Billy, los dos transportistas de MRW.

—Tú entrarás con ellos —le dijo Natsu a Luce. —Todas éstas cajas tienen que ir a alguna de las salas o de los laboratorios de este edificio. Vas a dirigirte al recepcionista y le vas a sugestionar como yo he hecho con éstos dos. Procura que Sting y Gajeel oigan sus indicaciones.

—Lo intentaré.

—Una vez dentro, mientras Sting y Gajeel averiguan qué hay en el edificio y qué hacen en él, tú tendrás que extraer de su mente todas las contraseñas y archivos de las bases de datos.

—¿Lo obligo a hacer un _backup _de todo el ordenador?

—Sí, eso también nos será de gran ayuda. Pero necesitamos los passwords, direcciones de email, encriptados, etc… ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí.

—No te alejes de la recepción. Ni se te ocurra internarte por ahí dentro, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, Natsu.

Natsu se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Cómo le gustaba oír su nombre en boca de Luce, de nuevo.

—Esperarás a que lleguen los dos chuchos —le ordenó con una sonrisa.

—Que te den —espetó Sting colocándose bien las solapas del uniforme.

Los miró a los dos. Ayer Sting estaba azotando a Natsu y hoy debían trabajar juntos. Debía de ser muy duro, sobre todo para Natsu.

Luce asintió como una niña obediente y ligeramente asustada.

—_¿Qué harás tú?_

Hablar así con Natsu era muy reconfortante. Siempre que la respondía, su cuerpo reaccionaba del mismo modo que lo haría si la hubiese acariciado lánguidamente.

—_Aquí hay varios palés. Quiero ver qué es lo que hay en el interior y además tengo que controlar a los dos bellos durmientes de la cabina. _

—_Pero la gente te puede ver. Les extrañará que haya alguien vestido de paisano dentro de un camión. _

—_No, ángel. No me verán si yo no quiero. _

—_Claro, olvidaba que eres superman _—contestó alzando una ceja.

—_No... soy un celta con muchos, muchos poderes. Ten cuidado. Te esperaré aquí mismo. _

—_Y tú... tú también ten cuidado. _

Se dio media vuelta y se internó dentro del edificio. Tras ella Sting y Gajeel la seguían con los albaranes.

Natsu sintió como se hinchaba como un gallo al reconocer la preocupación por él en la voz de Luce. Su relación empezaba a cambiar.

Debía darse prisa y descubrir lo que había en el interior de esos envíos. Dios, se sentía tan mal físicamente. Pero no permitiría que nada le pasara a Luce, él estaría con ella mentalmente.

En el interior no había ni un alma, a excepción del recepcionista. El suelo era de mármol claro y muy caro. Había algunas plantas altas y de tallos gruesos estratégicamente colocadas en la entrada, en las esquinas del salón, a cada lado del ascensor y en la inmensa recepción, donde un chico joven de menos de treinta años babeaba al ver el cuerpo de Luce dirigiéndose a él.

—¿La puedo ayudar en algo, señorita?

El chico era delgado, pelirrojo, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y untado con gomina, y con algunas pecas salteadas por la cara. Sus ojos marrones la miraban deleitándose en cada una de sus curvas, comiéndosela con los ojos.

Luce sonrió coqueta, y pensó que era un descarado.

—Me vas a ayudar —contestó imperante.

Tras ella Sting y Gajeel esperaban la información.

—La voy a ayudar —dijo él completamente hipnotizado.

—Han llegado los palés desde Barcelona. ¿Dónde tienen que dejarlos?

—En la segunda planta inferior —el chico tragó saliva mientras quedaba sumergido en los ojos violeta de Luce. —Allí, el de seguridad introducirá el código para abrir el almacén y así podáis dejar las cajas en su lugar.

Luce giró la cabeza y asintió para que Sting y Gajeel se pusieran manos a la obra. La joven se reclinó sobre el mostrador y lo miró por debajo de sus tupidas pestañas.

—Henry —miró su chapa y pronunció su nombre arrastrando las letras—quiero que grabes en una tarjeta USB toda la información del disco duro de tu ordenador. Teléfonos de contactos, emails, bases de datos, passwords, etc…

—Inmediatamente —Henry trabajaba como un robot. No pestañeaba, sus movimientos eran mecánicos y sin emoción. Cogió un USB 5 GB de SONY, lo colocó en la salida correspondiente de su ordenador y trasladó todos los del disco duro a la tarjeta.

Luce se sintió mal al descubrir el poder que podría tener sobre la gente. Pero ella era lo que era, pensó recordando las palabras de Sting. Por el rabillo del ojo, controló como los dos berserkers entraban en el ascensor con un palé. Tenían que actuar con discreción para que las cámaras no grabaran nada fuera de lo normal. Luce repiqueteó con las uñas sobre la mesa de recepción.

—Henry —volvió a mirarlo fijamente. ¿Por qué seguían llegando palés desde Barcelona si ella no tramitaba los envíos? —En los últimos cinco días ¿has hablado con alguien de Newscientists de Barcelona?

Henry asintió observando impasible como se trasladaba toda la información.

—¿Con quién, Henry?

—El señor Bora. En ausencia de Lucy, él se encarga de todo. Luce dejó de repiquetear los dedos y todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. ¿Bora? ¿Bora, su doctor?

—_Luce, ¿estás bien? _

Cuando oyó la voz de Natsu en su interior, se tranquilizó.

—¿El señor Bora dices?

—Sí, señorita.

—¿Bora hace mucho que trabaja en Newscientists? —no lo podía creer.

—Hará unos doce años. Es la mano derecha del señor Purehito.

_Cabrón falso y despreciable. _Se sintió tonta e ingenua por haber creído que él, su doctor, era su amigo.

—Dime... ¿Qué ha sucedido con la señorita Lucy y el señor Purehito? —controló el temblor de su voz.

—La señorita Lucy está aquí en Inglaterra, por trabajo.

Luce sintió un sudor frío sobre la nuca. Eso era justamente lo que habían hecho creer Gray y Lyon al servicio de su casa de Barcelona.

—¿Y el señor Purehito? ¿Se sabe algo de él?

—Llegará pasado mañana a Londres, acompañado del señor Bora —susurró por lo bajo inclinándose hacia Luce.

Luce dejó de respirar, se estremeció y sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro. Purehito estaba muerto, no podía ser. Henry la seguía mirando sin parpadear, perdido en su mirada violeta.

_Luce, tranquila. Percibo tus pulsaciones. Estoy contigo. _

Natsu percibía su ansiedad.

—¿Cuándo... cuándo has hablado con el señor Purehito? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

—Ésta misma mañana, señorita.

—_Oh Dios... Natsu _—tenía muchísimo frío.

—_Luce, recoge los datos y sal de ahí. No quiero sentirte así. _

—¿Viene por algo en especial el señor Purehito? —inquirió Luce.

—Me obligó a que le preparara un reservado para unas diez personas en el The Ivy, un restaurante muy selecto de Londres.

—¿Cuál es la dirección y a qué hora esperan el reservado?

—En el dieciséis de la calle Moor, a las ocho y media.

—Henry, dame la tarjeta USB, y también tu agenda —le apresuró con un gesto de la mano.

—Claro, señorita, aquí tiene —le entregó una Blackberry negra y el USB tranquilamente.

—No vas a recordar nada de lo que hemos hablado —le ordenó en un susurro bajo y sedante. —Me voy a ir de aquí y vas a hacer como si nunca me hubieses conocido. Nunca me has visto.

Henry asentía con la boca entreabierta y los ojos semi-cerrados.

El ascensor se abrió y aparecieron Sting y Gajeel, extrañamente pálidos y consternados.

—Os tienen que sellar —dijo Luce entre dientes preocupada por ellos. ¿Qué habían visto?

Gajeel esperó a que un atontado Henry, sellara los papeles sin apartar la mirada enamorada de Luce.

Gajeel tomó a Luce del brazo y la invitó a que saliera de allí. Los tres llegaron hasta Natsu, que inspeccionaba lo que había sacado de las cajas. Todo tipo de probetas congeladas, potes de cristal, vaporizadores, material quirúrgico...

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Natsu mirando a Luce. Estaba pálida.

—No —respondió ella con la mirada perdida.

—Larguémonos de aquí, colmillos —dijo Sting bruscamente. —Este sitio es asqueroso.

Natsu asintió. Colocó todo lo que había encontrado en una bolsa negra Nike y salió del camión esperando a que los berserkers se cambiaran. Obligó a los transportistas a despertarse, cambiarse de nuevo, revisar el albarán y finalmente irse de allí.

Natsu tomó a Luce por el brazo y miró a Sting advirtiéndole con la mirada que ni se le ocurriera decirle a Luce que regresara con ellos. Luce era suya y se encontraba mal. Él tenía que cuidarla, no ellos. Él.

—Vienes conmigo —le dijo Natsu mirándola con preocupación.

Luce asintió entre temblores, demasiado consternada como para llevarle la contraria, intentando amarrar con fuerza la agenda contra su pecho.

Una vez dentro del coche y dirigiéndose de nuevo a Wolverhampton, Natsu fue inclemente con ella.

—Dime ahora mismo qué has descubierto.

Luce miró la noche cerrada que caía sobre ellos. El cielo estaba encapotado. Tragó saliva y lo miró con los ojos húmedos.

—Bora, mi doctor... trabaja con Purehito en la empresa. Lleva allí desde hace doce años. Él... lo está tramitando todo desde Barcelona en mi ausencia.

Natsu la miró. Quería averiguar si realmente le molestaba la traición de Bora. Sólo de pensar que ese hombre podía despertar algún tipo de ternura en Luce, lo enfurecía.

—Bora no es ningún inocente. Él sabía lo que se hacía cuando te pinchaba y él sabe muy bien en qué está trabajando. Continúa —gruñó.

—Pu... Purehito sigue vivo —le tembló la barbilla.

Natsu apretó la mandíbula y tomó el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. ¿Cómo podía ser? Zeref lo dejó seco y lo enterró. Estaba muerto. ¿Pero entonces...?

—Dime que no puede ser —suplicó con los ojos asustados. —Yo lo vi caer sin vida con el cuello desgarrado. Zeref lo mató ante mis ojos...

—Está bien, pequeña, tranquilízate —le dijo con voz amable. —Cuéntame qué te dijo.

—Tiene pensado llegar mañana a Londres. Tiene una reunión en el The Ivy, les han reservado un privado a las ocho y media para diez personas. Ellos saben que estoy aquí —dijo desesperada y sin resuello. —Saben que vosotros me trajisteis aquí —susurró con la voz estrangulada. —¿Cómo puede saberlo? ¿Quién demonios se lo ha dicho? —gritó. —¿Por qué sigue vivo?

—No lo sé, ángel —pero iba a descubrirlo pronto. —En teoría Gray, Lyon y Zeref se encargaron de enterrar el cuerpo. A no ser que...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luce temblorosa.

—Nada —contestó distraído. —Averiguaré todo lo que pueda. Por cierto, le dijiste a Bora que te vendrías a Londres a trabajar. Estoy convencido que vienen hacia aquí para encontrarte. Purehito buscará venganza por haberlo intentado matar y vendrán hacia aquí...

Luce lo miró. Natsu había estado en su mente, tenía que acostumbrarse a todos esos detalles. Se puso las manos en la cara y exhaló fuertemente.

—Viene a por mí. A por todos nosotros... —Luce apoyó los pies en el asiento de piel y se cogió las rodillas.

—¿Estás asustada? —preguntó él con empatía. —Yo no dejaré que te haga daño, Luce. Voy a llegar al fondo de este asunto. No temas.

Luce abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró con sorpresa. Le agradaba tener a Natsu protegiéndola, se sentía extrañamente segura. Entonces, se acordó de donde estaba. Del coche en el que estaba y de lo que le había pasado allí hacía unos días.

—¿Y quién me va a proteger de ti, Natsu? —le dijo abatida mirando al frente con absoluta rendición.

Natsu la miró desolado y un músculo se le tensó en la barbilla.

—Yo te protegeré de mí. Ya te he dicho que no volvería a hacerte daño.

Su iPhone sonó. Había llegado el mensaje de la comisión, pero no provenía de los dos de Walsall, sino de los dos de Dudley. Jellal y Erza. Natsu frunció el ceño y abrió el mensaje.

_A las 22:00 h. Reunión en Athens Restaurant, en Birmingham. Ya hemos avisado al clan Berserker para que se reúna allí con nosotros. Zeref se ha escapado, y Dubv y Fynbar han desaparecido. Los guardias del hoyo han muerto asesinados. Zeref está descontrolado y es peligroso. _

—¿Qué pasa?

Natsu endureció el rostro.

—Zeref se ha escapado, ha matado a los centinelas del hoyo. —¿Qué? ¿Qué hoyo? —gritó.

—El lugar donde recluimos a Zeref, en la habitación del hambre. Está bajo tierra... Los dos del consejo de Walsall han podido estar implicados en su liberación. Han desparecido y nadie sabe nada de ellos. Nos vamos a Birmingham a hablar con los clanes.

—No puede ser verdad —Luce se hundió en el asiento. —Dime que esto es una pesadilla...

Natsu maldijo a todo lo que se meneaba. Luce necesitaba mucha más protección de la que se imaginaba y él no estaba en condiciones de protegerla. A duras penas estaba disimulando su malestar y su pérdida de poder, pero no quería que fuera la compasión de Luce lo que le llevara a él, sino la verdadera pasión entre parejas, el reconocimiento humilde de entregar su cuerpo a su cáraid.

Purehito y todos los que todavía no conocía irían a por ella. Ella era un salto en la evolución, un milagro, la posibilidad de engendrar una auténtica raza casi invencible. Zeref la querría muerta sólo por vengar a su hermano, eso si era cierto que él desconocía que Luce era su sobrina.

Miró a su belleza rubia de ojos lilas y por primera vez la vio como una niña frágil y necesitada de muchos mimos. Temblaba y estaba impactada por las últimas noticias. Necesitaba calor y comprensión. Una ternura insólita en él hasta entonces le oprimió el corazón.

Ella lo miró fugazmente, quedaba una hora y media para llegar a Birmingham y necesitaba que alguien la tocara y la abrazara.

—_Dime lo que quieres, y yo te lo daré _—le dijo él suavemente.

Luce se envaró como si la hubiesen quemado con un hierro candente. El estaba continuamente en su cabeza, ya no podía salir de ella.

—_Es sólo que..._

—_¿Qué, Luce? Dímelo, porque deseo hacer algo y no quiero cometer más errores contigo. No quiero asustarte más. _

Ella bajó la mirada con gesto derrotado, tragó saliva. Se desabrochó el cinturón con manos inseguras y lo miró pidiéndole permiso con toda la humildad del mundo. Precisaba un cuerpo fuerte al lado, uno que en ese momento la sepultara en un abrazo.

—Ven aquí, Luce —levantó su brazo izquierdo y la invitó a que se acurrucara en él.

—Espera un momento... es sólo que... Esto no quiere decir nada ¿vale?.. —aclaró ella con voz débil y levantando el dedo índice. Miró su perfil perfecto, su barbilla varonil y su pelo rosa. Santo Dios, nada deseaba más que aplastarse contra él. Ni más, ni menos. COLMO. ESTOCOLMO.

—Querrá decir lo que tú quieras —sonrió dócilmente y Luce pensó que se iba a desmayar de lo dulce que parecía. —Vamos, pequeña. Déjame abrazarte. Lo necesito yo más que tú.

Luce se mordió el labio para no llorar. Natsu quería hacerla sentir bien, se obligó a pensar. Sólo era eso, un gesto amable por parte de él.

Se movió hasta pegarse a él, juntó las manos al pecho para no tener que manosearlo mucho, y apoyó la cabeza sobre el musculoso hombro de Natsu. Inspiró y apretó las rodillas a su cuerpo manteniendo el calor.

El olor a mango cada vez era menos fuerte, pensó extrañada. Le chocaba que estuviera a gusto entre sus brazos, pero aquella era la realidad. Nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Natsu sintió el cuerpo dócil y blando de la joven y su corazón se disparó. La rodeó con el brazo y la apretó contra él con posesividad.

Luce exhaló y acabó relajándose. Necesitaba que alguien la abrazara así, que alguien la cobijara. Inconscientemente frotó su mejilla contra su hombro y cerró los ojos.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó ella con un deje de coquetería y juego en la voz. Él había dicho que necesitaba su abrazo, ¿no?

—Mucho, mucho mejor —sonrió Natsu ignorando lo tenso que tenía el pantalón a la altura de la ingle. Si alargaba un poco el brazo, rodearía la plenitud de uno de los preciosos pechos de Luce. Reprimiendo la reacción de su cuerpo ante la cercanía de Luce, se limitó a conducir.

El corazón de Luce saltaba de alegría y de una extraña sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Disfrutando de ese momento, y sintiéndose como una colegiala, hizo esfuerzos por dormirse.

Natsu conducía con una sola mano, sintiéndose pleno y lleno de felicidad por primera vez en milenios.

¿Cómo sería la correspondencia de mente, cuerpo y corazón entre las parejas vanirias? ¿Cómo sería tener el cuerpo lánguido y tierno de Luce por mutuo acuerdo? ¿Sería apasionada? Resopló. Ya lo creía que sí, Luce era puro fuego, sólo hacía falta que perdiera el miedo a encenderse. El sería quién la iniciaría en los placeres de la pareja y, quién sabe, puede que en la intimidad llegaran a conectar hasta contactar con el corazón de cada uno. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba que Luce sintiera algo por él.

Con esa idea, expresó el último pensamiento en voz alta.

—Nadie te tocará, Luce. Yo te protegeré, te lo prometo.

.

.

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Dedicado a mi amiga Just me and my shadows por mi fic de Giotto c:  
Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Sorry por no subir capitulos pero mi computador esta fallando, tratare de subir mas de uno esta noche.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

—¿Por qué hemos quedado aquí? Es un restaurante griego —dijo Luce entrando casi a trompicones. —¿Vosotros lo hacéis todo así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Así... —señaló todo lo que le rodeaba. —Tan... esnob. ¿No podéis quedar en un sitio resguardado de todo y hablar clandestinamente?

—¿Cómo en las películas? —sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

—Por ejemplo, sí.

—Hay muchas formas de llegar a acuerdos. Y además, reunimos en público nos prohíbe enfrentarnos.

—¿Lo hacéis como una medida de prevención, entonces?

—Más o menos —se encogió de hombros.

El alboroto era ensordecedor. La gente se reía y daba palmas, ensimismados en sus celebraciones. Un plato volaba hacia la derecha y chocaba contra la pared a punto de golpear un cuadro decorativo de Grecia. La gente vitoreó al que había lanzado el plato y luego se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente como si nadie se comportara esporádicamente como salvajes.

—Tenemos una sala para nosotros solos, al fondo —dijo Natsu hablándole casi al oído.

Una vez dentro, el primero que fue a saludarla fue su abuelo Makarov. La abrazó fuertemente y le susurró palabras cariñosas al oído.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, cariño —le dijo él. —Estoy bien.

Makarov la miró a los ojos, y vio temor e inseguridad. ¿Qué habían descubierto?

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Luce. Eres una mujer valiente.

Luce sonrió y los ojos le brillaron de emoción. Su abuelo estaba orgulloso de ella. Su abuelo. Algo suyo, de su familia. Se sintió bien al pertenecer realmente a alguien. Desde su conversión, había descubierto cosas agradables.

Una vez sentados en la larga mesa que habían preparado en U, Natsu, Luce, Makarov, Sting y Gajeel se sentaron en el centro. Gray, Lyon, Juvia, Jellal y Erza, enfrente. Y el resto alrededor.

Gray estuvo mirando todo lo que Natsu había traído de los palés. Hacía gestos de preocupación y de desaprobación mientras Sting y Gajeel explicaban todo lo que habían descubierto al dejar el palé en el subterráneo del edificio.

—Tienen montado un inmenso laboratorio, de varias salas en las cuales no se pueden acceder sin que sepas los passwords de acceso —explicó Gajeel. —Sting pudo colarse en una de las salas y vio lo que allí tenían.

—Son cuerpos criogenizados —explicó Sting. —Algunos son berserkers a media transformación, otros completamente transformados y algunos más eran berserkers en estado humano normal —dijo con repulsa. —La sala contigua tiene exactamente lo mismo, pero con cuerpos de vanirios.

Los allí reunidos murmuraron en desaprobación.

—Guardan unas inmensas neveras en las mismas salas, donde hay una serie de probetas que se mantienen congeladas. Son... —se secó la frente de sudor— muestras de esperma masculino y óvulos femeninos. Unos de unas especies y otros, de otra.

—Dios mío... —dijo Luce ahogadamente.

—Otras probetas contienen muestras de sangre, hay crisoles con tejidos membranosos que no pude descubrir qué eran... Pero lo peor...

—¿Qué? —preguntó impaciente Makarov.

—Tienen embriones humanos criogenizados. Muchos de esos embriones están a medio camino de formarse, algunos con malformaciones espantosas... Garras en vez de manos, ojos oblicuos, colas a medio formar... Es repugnante. Tiene muchas más salas cerradas... estoy seguro de que tienen a gente de los clanes todavía con vida... lo intuyo.

Se hizo el silencio. A lo lejos se oía algún que otro plato volando.

Entraron los camareros sirviendo platos por doquier y todos se comportaron con normalidad, sin levantar suspicacias de ningún tipo. Luce miró su plato y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó a Natsu.

—Se llaman _Kolokitakhia _—respondió él sonriendo. —Son calabacines con aceite de oliva y ajo.

—¿Ajo? ¿Por la noche?

—Así ningún vampiro te morderá —arqueó las cejas divertido.

—Ya, que gracioso. ¿Y esto? —señaló un plato con patatas y hojas verdes.

—Son _Dolmades _—explicó mientras se metía un trozo de calabacín en la boca. —Es estofado con hojas de viña.

—Parece vegetariano... ¿No coméis carne? —a ella no le gustaba la carne. Era vegetariana.

—No. Es lo único que nuestro cuerpo no admite—contestó él, cogiendo un bollo caliente que había dejado una camarera. La camarera le sonrió y él le guiñó un ojo. —Los vanir adoran a los animales y no aprueban que los comamos.

Luce miró a la camarera y luego lo miró a él. Sintió como si le dieran una patada en el estómago. ¿Cómo se atrevía Natsu? Un momento. ¿Qué le pasaba? Quiso hundirse en el asiento cuando descubrió que no le gustaba que ese vanirio machista y arrogante coqueteara con otra mujer.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él mirándola de reojo.

—Claro.

—¿Te ha molestado algo, princesa? —sonrió maléficamente.

Lo miró y echó los hombros hacia atrás. Cuando la llamaba así parecía que se despegaba del suelo. Echando mano a la coherencia, se esforzó por sonreír y morderse la lengua.

Natsu vio que la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Luce se olvidaba que él podía leerle la mente. Natsu sabía que estaba muy celosa. A lo mejor, ellos dos si podían tener una segunda oportunidad. Con ánimos renovados, le ofreció un trozo de bollo.

—Pruébalo. Está calentito y tierno.

—Tengo un hambre de mil demonios, pero si como corro el riesgo de sufrir una indigestión.

—Come o te romperán un plato en la cabeza —le sugirió él comiendo también con toda confianza del plato de ella. —Es la tradición. Si no comes sus especialidades, se sienten agraviados, así que te estrellan la vajilla contra el cráneo.

—Supongo que todos rebanáis los platos. —Los dejamos limpios.

—Pero, si por mucho que comamos no nos saciamos... —jugó con una patata estofada— ¿por qué comemos?

—Puede que no nos saciemos, pero las papilas gustativas no las tenemos atrofiadas. Comer es un placer. Y a los vanirios nos encantan todos los placeres mundanos —dio un sorbo a la copa de vino tinto que le habían llenado.

Luce lo miraba fascinada al conocer la faceta glotona de Natsu. Realmente disfrutaba con la comida.

Juvia sentada enfrente de ellos, los miraba divertida. Luce levantó la vista hacia ella y Juvia sonriente alzó las cejas.

Luce carraspeó, se sonrojó y bajó la vista hacia el plato.

Los camareros se fueron y volvió a quedar todo en silencio.

—Hay que detenerlos... no me gusta nada lo que dices, Sting. ¿Qué pretenden con los óvulos y el esperma? —dijo Erza.

—Fecundar. Crear nuevas especies —explicó Gray. —El óvulo de una berserker y el esperma de un vanirio da a Luce como resultado. O puede que... pueden ser muchas cosas las que hacen con nosotros y ninguna buena. Lo que no hay duda es de que Layla y Rogue tenían razón en sus cábalas. Estas sociedades están en nuestra contra y sea lo que sea lo que tienen entre manos es peligroso.

—Hay algo más inquietante. Purehito sigue vivo —cortó Natsu. —Pasado mañana tiene una cena en el The Ivy y se reúne con un grupo de personas. Puede que saquemos más información de ese evento —tomó aire y miró a Erza. —Zeref se ha escapado y él es el único que sabría por qué razón Purehito sigue con vida. Es obvio que hemos sido víctimas de una traición Rix Jellal —miró al peli azul de aspecto élfico que prestaba atención solemnemente. —Démosle caza, a él y a los dos de Walsall.

Todos los vanirios alzaron los puños y apoyaron la propuesta de Natsu.

—Dejo la caza en tus manos, Natsu. No debemos olvidar que ahora, más que nunca, hay que proteger a Luce. Ellos la quieren —dijo Jellal mirándola con admiración. —Allá donde vaya estará vigilada. Luce es el ejemplo de la conciliación de las dos especies. O nos unimos o acabarán matándonos a todos.

—Yo procederé también con mi clan —dijo Makarov con sinceridad. —Son muchos los berserkers desaparecidos sin explicación en los últimos años. Debe de haber un topo suelto que facilite las capturas y juro por Odín que voy a descubrir quién es.

Los berserkers gritaron animados.

—Las vigilias las haremos juntos, en grupos mezclados —sugirió. —Se acercan noches muy movidas. Mañana es el solsticio de verano y dentro de tres días, la noche de las hogueras. Los lobeznos y los nosferátums salen de caza, hambrientos, y los de Newscientists esperaran a que nosotros nos despistemos para actuar y secuestrarnos. Es el momento de demostrar que no van a ganar.

—Luce ha obtenido mucha información del disco duro del ordenador de la empresa —comentó Natsu. —En las siguientes horas intentaré desglosar lo que hay aquí y averiguar todo lo que nos sea de utilidad para luchar contra ellos.

—Hoy nos repartiremos por grupos. Uno se quedará en Birmingham. Cuatro más se repartirán por la Black Country. Y otro irá a Londres —ordenó Natsu mirando a Makarov.

—Mis chicos se unirán a tus grupos —dijo el berserker con seguridad.

Después de cenar y ultimar los detalles del plan de acción, salieron del restaurante. Juvia se acercó a Luce.

—Me han encargado que te enseñe tus nuevas propiedades —dijo con total tranquilidad. —¿Vamos? —la tomó amigablemente del brazo.

—¿Propiedades? Espera —clavó los pies. —¿Adonde me llevas? Pensé que haríamos guardias en Birmingham.

—Cambio de planes. Esta noche iremos a Londres.

—Pero si venimos de allí.

—Allí también se necesitan guardias. Ya has oído a tu abuelo y a Natsu. —¿Otra vez tenemos que coger los coches? —dijo mirando a su abuelo y a Sting.

Los dos la miraban resignados como si hubieran aceptado que ella era posesión de Natsu, de nadie más.

—No cogeremos los coches —contestó Juvia guiñándole el ojo y llevándola a un callejón trasero. —Hola, Natsu.

El cuerpo de Natsu apareció por detrás de Luce. Luce se giró y chocó contra el pecho del vanirio.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó nerviosa. Apoyó las manos en el pecho de Natsu para evitar caerse.

—_Agárrate, Luce _—las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron sutilmente. Abarcó su cintura con las dos manos y la apretó contra él.

—_¿Qué haces? Tú no tenías que estar aquí esta noche. _

—_Te llevo a Londres. _

—_¿Qué? Natsu... _

De repente sus pies ya no tomaban contacto con tierra firme. Flotaban. Luce se agarró a los hombros de Natsu y miró hacia abajo.

—_Oh Dios mío... _

A sus pies, las luces de Birmingham dibujaban calles de neón en movimiento. Los coches se veían minúsculos y la gente como hormigas, ajenos a lo que sobrevolaba sobre sus cabecitas.

Natsu la miraba con atención y sonreía altivo y presuntuoso. El pelo de Luce se agitaba libre y acariciaba su espalda. Natsu deslizó una mano hasta el centro de su deliciosa columna vertebral sosteniéndola contra él.

Luce sintió el calor de su mano traspasar la suave y fina blusa que llevaba.

—Natsu... —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas. —Estamos volando.

—¿Cómo? —bromeó el vanirio mirando hacia abajo y haciendo que perdía el equilibrio. Luce gritó y él rió de su expresión. —Es broma.

Él sintió como su pelo rozaba la mano que tenía a su espalda. Apenas podía oler el olor personal de Luce, perdía la facultad de sus sentidos, pero sí que olía su pelo brillante que desprendía un suave y excitante olor afrutado. Enredó dos dedos en su melena y la acarició mientras se hundía en sus ojos violetas.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó apretándola más a él y mirándole la boca.

—Sí —susurró ella temblando de placer. No sólo le gustaba volar, sino, estar rodeada por los brazos de él.

—¿Tienes frío? —la rodeó más ferozmente con los brazos, dándole toda la calidez de su cuerpo.

—No... —murmuró deslizando sus manos por su pectoral y rozando con su nariz el pecho de él. Inhaló profundamente y sintió el sabor de Natsu en la boca.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Eso era una caricia? Pero no lo podía evitar. Quería tocarlo y frotarse con él.

—¿Qué te parece Luce? —gritó Juvia volando a su lado. Se estaba colocando su bolso de Louis Vuitton modelo Congo GM, advirtió Luce, como bandolera. —No es tan malo ser vanirio, ¿eh?

Luce la miró de reojo y levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

—Agárrate, princesa —murmuró Natsu con una sonrisa traviesa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocaron en posición horizontal. Luce gritó y le clavó las uñas en el pecho.

A Natsu casi se le saltan las lágrimas. Tenía todavía las heridas del pecho abiertas desde la lucha entre los berserker y vanirios. Tenía que beber de ella para que cicatrizara todo su cuerpo o pronto moriría. Le estaba costando mantenerse en el aire.

—_¿Estás asustada, niña? _

—_No. _

—_Estás tensa. _

—_¿Qué esperabas? Estoy volando, y además no me gusta esta posición. Por supuesto que estoy tensa. ¿Nunca se os ha cagado una paloma encima? _

Natsu se echó a reír abiertamente. Le gustaba su sentido del humor. La apretó más contra él y la cambió de posición. Él abajo y ella arriba.

—No seas presumido, Natsu —dijo Juvia irritada.

Luce asombrada, le sonrió con la misma irritación. Pero le había encantado su risa.

—Creído —musitó ella.

Natsu respondió con otra sonrisa deslumbrante y con el ego hinchado. Armándose de valor recogió el pelo de Luce y se lo enrolló entero en una mano. Lo mantuvo agarrado, como si su mano fuese una goma de sujetar coletas.

—Así, tu precioso pelo no se enredará —le explicó. —Y tú podrás agarrarte mejor a mí.

Ella tembló y se agarró a las solapas de su chaqueta, apoyando la cara en su pecho de granito. No iba a llevarle la contraria en esas condiciones. —Lo que tú digas, pero no me sueltes. —Vamos allá, preciosa.

Adquiriendo la velocidad del viento, surcaron los cielos ingleses. Cielos fríos, con restos de olores de la urbe, pero abiertos y a la vez infinitos para ellos tres.

En diez minutos se plantaron de nuevo en Londres, en una de las calles más caras de esa ciudad. Kensington Palace Gardens. Un gran ejército de árboles decoraba la calle, que por cierto no era totalmente llana, sino que estaba ligeramente inclinada.

Cuando aterrizaron, Luce tardó unos segundos en soltarse de las solapas de Natsu.

—Ha sido... increíble —reconoció tirando de su pelo para que Natsu soltase su melena.

—Sí —le dijo él con los ojos brillantes. Le peinó el pelo con los dedos en un gesto íntimo y territorial y lo dejó libre.

Luce se aclaró la garganta, apartándose de él, intentando disimular sin éxito las mejillas sonrosadas. Se recogió la melena en un moño mal hecho.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —miró las extraordinarias mansiones que poblaban la avenida. —¿Quién vive aquí? ¿El presidente?

Natsu y Juvia, se miraron y sonrieron.

—El rey de Arabia Saudita, Abdallah. El rey mundial del acero, el propietario de la más poderosa inmobiliaria de Inglaterra, el sultán de Brunei, etc... —Enumeró Natsu como quien se cuenta los pelos de la nariz—.

—Muertos de hambre, por lo visto —comentó Luce con cinismo.

—Todos muy, muy, muy millonarios.

—Bueno... ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? —volvió a preguntar Luce frunciendo el ceño. —Creí que íbamos a hacer guardias.

—Tu padre, dejó una casa aquí —respondió Juvia.

—¿Cómo dices? —se echó la melena hacia atrás y la miró con las cejas levantadas y los ojos lilas abiertos.

—Tu padre era muy rico.

—Todos los vanirios somos bastante ricos —explicó Natsu con una amplia sonrisa. —Rogue tenía empresas de construcción. Vendió sus acciones y se enriqueció. Además, tiene una gran cantidad de terrenos a su nombre y un montón de propiedades valoradas en millones de euros, aparte de importantes sumas de dinero invertidas en bolsa y demás... En fin, ésta es una de sus casas.

Señaló una impresionante mansión de estilo Boraiano, cercana al siglo dieciséis. Era un palacio portentoso, uno de esos que deja a todo el mundo que lo ve asombrado y con ganas de casarse con el heredero.

Luce estaba pasmada. Ni siquiera la casa de su abuelo era así y eso que él tenía mucho dinero.

Por fuera, se vislumbraban varias alas en la misma casa. Maderas de calidad, algunas decorativas y otras que realmente formaban parte de la estructura, daban a entender que era una mansión de estilo Tudor moderna. Toda la fachada estaba recubierta de mimosas que ascendían por la pared blanca y perfectamente mantenida, aunque éstas no llegaban arriba del todo, con lo que muchas de las ventanas de madera oscura de la segunda y de la tercera planta podían mostrar su cuerpo perfecto.

Caminaron hacia ella.

Natsu sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

—El palacio tiene quinientos metros construidos —señaló abriéndole la puerta. —Todas las salas y habitaciones tienen chimenea propia y baño con hidromasaje. El suelo está recubierto todo de parquet de cerezo oscuro. Consta de tres plantas.

Luce abrió la boca en señal de pasmo. En la entrada, alumbrado por varios focos había un Monet.

—A tu padre le gustaba el arte —Natsu cerró la puerta.

—¿Cómo puede ser mío esto? —preguntó más para sí misma.

—Lo es. Hoy al mediodía he hablado con el notario. No ha tenido ningún problema en poner todos los bienes y propiedades de Rogue a tu nombre.

—¿El notario?

—Elfman. Del consejo de...

—Ya recuerdo quién es. La pareja de Evergreen, ¿verdad? —Aha.

—¿Así que no ha tenido ningún problema, eh? —repitió ella.

—No te preocupes por nada, Luce —le dijo él. —Todo te pertenece, todo es tuyo por derecho ilegítimo. Disfrútalo.

—¿De qué patrimonio estamos hablando? —pasó la mano por la pared que tenía a mano derecha de la que caía agua en forma de cascada y se colaba por una ranura situada en el suelo. Frotó los dedos mojados.

—Tienes dos áticos de lujo en Mayfair, dos castillos en Escocia, una isla de siete mil metros en Ibiza con una mansión de unos dos mil metros construidos, cinco coches de colección Aston Martin, un yate, dos jets privados, un helicóptero, un hotel de cuatro estrellas en... Ah, y lo que sea que haya tenido en los Balcanes, ya lo investigaremos.

—Espera, espera... —Luce seguía a Natsu mientras este le enseñaba con gustosa diversión como era su nueva casa. —Vale, ya entiendo. Mi padre era asquerosamente rico. Pero... —se

detuvo a media frase. Su olfato le decía que allí olía a algo distinto de lo que le había rodeado en los últimos días. Humanos.

—Buenas noches señorita Luce —dijo una voz de mujer a mano derecha.

La mujer tenía un deje suramericano inconfundible, la piel ligeramente aceitunada, el pelo negro recogido con unos pasadores y los dientes muy blancos. No tendría más de 45 años.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Soy María, era el ama de llaves del señor Rogue.

_Tu padre tenía servicio en todos sitios. El pasaba mucho tiempo afuera, así que alguien tenía que mantenerles las casas. Dio trabajo a gente humilde y muy necesitada, y un techo en el que vivir y se sintieran como en su propio hogar. El me decía, que a veces era él quién se sentía un inquilino cuando pasaba temporadas en sus propiedades. _

Luce movía la cabeza asintiendo seriamente concentrada en la voz de

Natsu.

—Hola María —dijo ella ofreciéndole la mano con una amplia sonrisa de afecto.

—Ay señorita, es usted preciosa. Su padre era un hombre muy guapo y usted ha sacado muchos rasgos de él.

_¿Saben ella lo que somos? _

_No exactamente. _

_¿No exactamente? _

—¿Tiene usted la misma afección que tenía su papá? —le preguntó pasándole la mano por el hombro en un gesto maternal.

—¿Afección?

_Rechazo al sol. _

—Ay señorita, su papá tenía una gran alergia a la luz solar. Fotodermatitis, le llaman. Y fíjese que aquí en Inglaterra no hace mucho sol, pero recuerdo que una vez, por error —aclaró levantando las cejas, —dejamos el ala norte con las ventanas abiertas y subidas hasta arriba para que se ventilara la casa y su papá se quemó y le salieron ampollas por todos sitios...

Dios mío, esa mujer era una taladradora. Pero cariñosa y muy amable, así que Luce sonrió y se dejó guiar por María.

La llevó a un salón exquisitamente decorado con estilo Art Deco, minimalista y muy cálido. Con colores vivos y con carácter.

Una mesa de cristal, con columnas negras de mármol como soporte, se erigía en un extremo del salón. Chimenea, amplios sofás de piel y cuadros de firma amueblaban el lugar. Al lado de la mesa, unas extensas cristaleras daban a su propio jardín de propiedad. En el jardín había una fuente con un Buda enorme de piedra en el centro y varias flores de loto flotantes. A lo lejos se veía una pequeña capilla blanca y roja, con cojines tirados en el suelo en su interior.

—Siéntese señorita. Está hecha un palo, tiene que comer para que el hombre tenga donde coger ¿eh? —se giró y miró a Natsu guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

¿Había hecho realmente eso María? Luce hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—Descuida María —contestó Natsu con una sonrisa lobuna que ya conocía Luce, —Luce está perfecta como está. Prieta, esbelta y todo en su sitio —dijo con voz ronca.

—Ya basta —Luce frunció los labios, irritada y miró a Juvia que seguía los comentarios muy entretenida.

—A mí no me mires —dijo ella levantando las manos. —Si él lo dice, será verdad.

Por favor... ¿dónde demonios se había metido? ¿Quién era el más loco de todos?

—Lucy...

Luce se paralizó. Creía haber oído la voz de Levy, pero no podía ser. Empezaba a desequilibrarse. Seguro.

—Oye, Lucy...

Ésta vez estaba segura de que la había oído de verdad. Miró hacia las escaleras que tenía enfrente y entonces la vio.

Levy estaba allí. Con su pelo celeste y rizado ondeando tras sus pasos. Sus ojos marrones y llenos de pestañas gruesas y largas mirándola con adoración. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que levantaba sus pómulos y le hacía aparecer un hoyuelo en la mejilla.

Vestía un albornoz de hombre que le iba muy holgado de color blanco y unas zapatillas de toalla del mismo color.

Tras ella, Laxus también vestía otro albornoz azul que hacía resaltar su cabellera rubia. Sus ojos verdosos la miraban a ella y a Natsu alternativamente, pero cuando la miraban a ella se le iluminaban de cariño.

—¿Qué es esto? —susurró Luce con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_Luce, ayer por la noche los mandé a buscar. Encontré en tu mente que iban a pasar el verano contigo en Londres. Contacté con ellos, me hice pasar por uno de los trabajadores de Purehito. Les dije exactamente lo que inculcamos en la memoria del servicio de la casa de Barcelona, que habías tenido que volar urgentemente por negocios. Te sabes sus teléfonos de memoria, no me fue difícil contactarme con ellos. Les dije que tú les preparabas los vuelos y que los pasabas a buscar para traerlos aquí. Pensé que te haría ilusión tenerlos contigo. _

Luce no sabía qué decirle. Lo miraba fijamente, sin parpadear. Los ojos inundados de lágrimas de emoción, de agradecimiento, de alegría, de ilusión... y también de preocupación.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada más. Levy se le echó encima, rodeándola con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza y llenándole la cara de besos.

Luce se sentía ridícula riendo y llorando a la vez, abrazándola con el mismo ímpetu y acariciándole la cara.

Laxus las abrazó a las dos y llenó de besos a Luce.

Natsu frunció el ceño, mientras se apoyaba en la pared y cruzaba los brazos. Ese Laxus se tomaba muchas libertades con Luce.

—Te... tenía unas ganas locas de veros... —dijo entre lágrimas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo el cerdo de tu padre? —preguntó Levy preocupada secándole las lágrimas con la mano.

—Dímelo y me lo cargo, Lucy —aseguró Laxus acariciándole el pelo. —¿Te ha obligado a trabajar con él, verdad? ¿No te permite que hagas lo del proyecto de pedagogía?

Natsu los observaba a los tres. Eran como hermanos. Se querían, se preocupaban con sinceridad el uno por el otro. El cariño que se procesaban era auténtico. Al menos, Luce tenía amigos de verdad.

—Sí... bueno, no...

—Espera —la cortó Levy. —Estás rara... ¿Qué te has hecho?

Luce frunció los labios esperando a que los colmillos, que la verdad es que eran bastante discretos en comparación con otros que había visto, no se le notaran.

—Tus ojos... —la inspeccionó como un oftalmólogo. —Caramba... son lilas... ¿Y los cafes? ¿Dónde están, pequeña golfa?

—Vaya, sí. Son lilas —afirmó Laxus acercándose mucho a ella, pensó Natsu.

_Luce, di que es una alteración de las células de los ojos y que te ha cambiado la pigmentación. _

—Fuimos al oftalmólogo —se apresuró a decir Luce. —No tiene importancia. Es una alteración de la pigmentación del ojo, debido al estrés y...

—Tienes que alejarte del sádico de tu padre o caerás enferma, cariño — comentó Levy haciendo negaciones con la cabeza. —A mí también me pone histérica ese hombre. ¿Cómo puede ser que seáis parientes?

—Créeme, a mí también me parece increíble—murmuró mirando a Natsu.

—Hay algo más... —dijo Laxus rascándose la barbilla y mirándola pensativo. —Estás... más... más espectacular. Y tus dientes...

—Una limpieza bucal al mes —dijo ella quitándole hierro al asunto— y los tendrás así.

—No... hay algo raro en ti que...

—Señoritos, por favor, tomen asiento —interrumpió María. —Tengo un postre buenísimo preparado para ustedes. Ay, me da tanta alegría tener a gente joven en esta casa —suspiró emocionada. —La llena de vida.

—María es un encanto —le dijo Levy pasándole el brazo por la cintura. —Nos ha tratado como reyes en tu ausencia. Ya nos dijeron que tenías trabajo y que regresarías por la noche —se sentaron juntas.

—Sí, por la noche —dudó ella. —Ven a mi lado, Laxus —le dijo dando una palmada en la silla vacía a su vera. —Natsu. Juvia. ¿Queréis... sentaros con nosotros?

Natsu y Luce se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato, inmersos el uno en el otro. Fue cuando se percató de que Natsu estaba pálido y sudoroso, y las ojeras se le marcaban como círculos negros alrededor de sus bonitos ojos esmeraldas.

_¿Natsu? _Preguntó ella inquieta por él. Nunca lo había visto así, y encima no le contestaba.

Juvia miró a su hermano y enseguida se colocó a su lado. El se apoyó en su hombro, ella lo miró preocupada. Su hermano perdía el poder, y con tantas heridas como tenía, se debilitaba y empezaba a escapársele la vida. Ni las atenciones de Gray y Lyon ni las de ella podían hacer nada. Su cáraid, Luce, le había rechazado, lo seguía haciendo y no le daba consuelo. Sólo Luce podía salvarlo con la entrega voluntaria de su cuerpo.

_¿Por qué no me contestas, Natsu? _

—Sácame de aquí —le dijo él a su hermana en un bajo susurro apenas audible. —No quiero que me vea así.

Juvia lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Luce los alcanzó antes de que salieran por ella.

—¿Dónde vais? —le preguntó extrañada.

—Luce, Natsu necesita que...

—No, Juvia —la cortó él con los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos. —Sólo necesito descansar. Todavía me duele la espalda.

Luce agachó la mirada y tragó saliva. Quería calmar a Natsu, ayudarlo a que se sintiera mejor. Ya había hecho lo que Juvia le sugirió. Lo había escuchado. Lo había perdonado. Ella sabía que había algo más por hacer con Natsu. ¿Pero qué era?

—Quedaos un rato más, por favor —pidió ella.

—No podemos —contestó él. —Hay que hacer guardias. Esta zona ya está vigilada por vanirios y berserkers. Pero falta la zona céntrica por cubrir, donde hay más alboroto. Iremos hacia allá, allí nos necesitan. Y tú necesitas estar con ellos.

_¿Y las guardias? Aquí también os necesito. _Sorprendida por su propia respuesta, Luce lo miró a la cara y él ni se inmutó. Con lo difícil que era para ella admitir eso, y Natsu la ignoró.

—Mañana nos vemos ¿vale? —le dijo Juvia forzando una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Se dieron la vuelta para irse de allí.

_Buenas noches, Natsu. Muchas gracias. _

Luce cerró los ojos y arrugó la frente.

_¿Por qué no hablas conmigo, Natsu? ¿He hecho algo mal? _Gruñó confundida.

Pero Natsu y Juvia ya alzaban el vuelo. Luce mordiéndose el labio y arrastrando los pies regresó al salón. Levy y Laxus la miraban expectantes. Ella no sabía cómo actuar.

Resultaba que era rica. Que era híbrida por nacimiento. Que tenía a sus mejores amigos en su nueva casa, donde tenía un servicio a su disposición. Nosferátums, humanos y lobeznos, la habían perseguido por ser híbrida. Ahora también la perseguirían. Purehito, que era el precursor de ese movimiento contra vanirios y berserkers, se había hecho pasar por su padre durante muchos años. Hacía seis días que lo había visto morir. Ahora resulta que estaba vivo, que venía a Londres con Víctor, quién creía que era uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero no, era un traidor. Un conspirador. Había descubierto que tenía un abuelo fantástico que era un berserker. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas cosas le preocupaban tanto como el gesto de derrota y cansancio de Natsu. Sí. El mismo vanirio que la había medio violado y la había arrancado de su falso hogar. Ahora, después de todo, estaba triste y herida porque él no le había contestado mentalmente. Porque no se había quedado cuando ella se lo había pedido. Porque no hablaba con ella. Era como si hubiese roto la comunicación. ¿Es que Natsu tenía que hacerlo todo tan bruscamente? Se iba a enterar ese creído vanidoso.

Miró a sus amigos y sonrió. Inevitablemente pensó que ellos estaban allí gracias a él. Plue, su perrito, estaba en Wolverhampton gracias a él. Gracias a lo que él hizo, ella llegó a recordar quién era. Aunque había sido bruto y cruel. Pero él la había hecho recordar. ¿Y si no la hubiesen secuestrado y hubiese sufrido la transformación en Barcelona, en manos de Purehito y los de Newscientists? Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Nunca jamás hubiera vuelto a ver sus amigos.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —le preguntó Levy con una de sus miradas intrigantes.

—Sí. Es sólo que ha sido un día muy duro...

—Ya —contestó desafiante. —¿Me vas a contar qué hay entre tú y ése hombre salido de una mezcla entre la revista Vogue y los cómics de Marvel? La virgen... Lucy —exclamó Levy entornando los ojos. —¿Cómo puede estar tan bueno?

—No es para tanto —dijo Laxus bostezando.

—No hay nada importante —dijo Luce mirando a la puerta, recordando la cara de Natsu.

—Claro, y yo soy Megan Fox —comentó sarcástica. —Ya quisieras —le dijo Laxus.

—No te desvíes. Focalicemos —le ordenó Levy. —Él te mira como si fueras suya. Como una posesión. A mí me pondría cachonda que alguien me mirara así.

Luce seguía pensando en él. No se lo sacaba de la cabeza. Quería estar con él, que la tomara entre sus brazos y que juntos, se echaran a volar como antes. Había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida.

—Me está volviendo loca... —reconoció en voz alta cogiéndose de la cabeza.

Laxus y Levy pusieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —preguntó Laxus. —Hay algo entre vosotros.

María trajo un _brownie _enorme de chocolate y nueces, con chocolate caliente por encima y tres bolas de vainilla.

—¿Has estado comiendo así desde que estás aquí? —silbó Levy. —Tú no puedes comer esto. Eres diabética, cielo.

—Estoy mucho mejor —dijo ella lanzándose a por el _brownie_. Necesitaba consuelo, tenía más hambre que Jesús en sus cuarenta días de retiro en el desierto y el chocolate le iba a dar ambas cosas.

—No, Luce —Levy la cogió de la muñeca.

—No te preocupes —hincó la cuchara en el bizcocho. —Estoy muy controlada.

Levy la miró extrañada. Luce nunca se comportaba así.

—¿Ese hombre te gusta mucho, verdad? —preguntó inquisitiva entrecerrando los ojos. —Te veo trastornada.

Luce tragó el _brownie _y la miró sorprendida por la ligereza con la que Levy afirmaba las cosas.

—Ese hombre me turba —dijo Luce hincando otro cucharazo en el postre y mezclando esta vez el bizcocho con la bola de vainilla. —Y me cabrea como nadie.

—Lo miras como si esperaras algo de él. Algo que no te da—dijo Laxus. —Mi perro me mira así cuando estoy comiendo pizza de cuatro quesos.

—No —corrigió Levy. —Lo miras como estás mirando al _brownie_, como si quisieras hincarle el diente. ¿Qué te pasa? Te dejo seis días y te conviertes en una vampiresa.

Luce sonrió para sus adentros. Su amiga no sabía lo cerca que estaba de la verdad esa insinuación.

—Ella es muy guapa —comentó Laxus como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Es su hermana —le informó Luce relamiendo la cuchara. —Se llama Juvia.

—Un nombre muy bonito —dijo él. —¿Tiene novio?

—No estoy segura de que tenga novio.

—Laxus no nos cortes —lo regañó Levy. —¿Te has acostado con Natsu?

Toma ya. Qué directa era Levy. Luce se atragantó. Se esforzó en coger aire.

—Oh Dios mío... —susurró Levy con una amplia sonrisa de incredulidad. —Lo has hecho...

—Levy, no quiero hablar de ello —oscureció la mirada y entonces fue cuando Levy se preocupó.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Se portó bien?

Laxus se tapó los oídos y apretó los ojos con fuerza. No quería escucharlo.

—¿Te hizo daño Luce? —la cogió de la cara y la miró fijamente. —Cuéntamelo.

—No lo entenderías...

—Cuéntamelo. La primera vez es bastante confusa en cuanto a las sensaciones. Te duele, sientes quemazón... y casi nunca llegas al orgasmo.

¿Ah no? Pensó Luce. Ella sí que llegó al orgasmo. Dos veces con él dentro. Tan adentro que aún podía sentirlo en el estómago.

—¿Qué? Habla. Soy tu amiga, Luce.

Luce se mordió el labio, un poco avergonzada.

—Fue sexo salvaje. No hubo emoción, ni sentimientos, ni confianza ni nada que nos vinculara de algún modo. Sólo sexo.

—Sexo salvaje en tu primera vez. Caramba... ¿Y a ti no te pareció... bien? —preguntó confusa.

—Ya sabes cómo pienso Levy. Mi primera vez tenía que ser especial, con alguien a quien yo quisiera. Con mi verdadera pareja. Quería abrirme para el hombre ideal.

—Tienes que dejar de leer a Kika Leypas.

—Lisa Kleypas —la corrigió Luce ahogando una carcajada.

—Bueno, quién sea. Eso lo pensamos todas... ¿sabes? Pero luego descubres que tienes que tirarte a muchos sapos hasta que encuentras a tu príncipe.

—¿Qué ha pasado con los besos? —preguntó Luce riéndose.

—Estamos en el siglo veinte, cielo. En fin. ¿Te corriste?

—Sí —se tapó la cara con las manos avergonzada.

—Entonces ese hombre sabe lo que se hace.

Por mucho que lo intentara explicar, su amiga nunca entendería lo que ella había sentido hacía cinco noches con Natsu. Terror, miedo, pavor... y luego ardor físico, calor volcánico, las llamas la quemaban, las manos de Natsu la marcaban por todos lados. Hasta que se fundió y luego cuando se despertó era alguien distinta.

Se sentía atorada por todas las preguntas a la que la sometían. Adoraba a Levy, la quería como a una hermana, igual que a Laxus, y agradecía de corazón que estuvieran con ella, pero estaba cansada y su cabeza se había dividido en dos. Una parte estaba con Natsu, intentaba ponerse en contacto con él. La otra estaba allí, en el salón, intentando hablar con sus amigos. Pero ella estaba partida, porque incluso esa parte quería rozar la mente del vanirio. Y él había cerrado la puerta.

Quería descubrir su cuarto y echarse a dormir. Le costó mucho tomar la decisión, pero al final, por su bien y por el de sus amigos, decidió lo más conveniente.

—Levy y Laxus, miradme —bajó su voz una octava y habló con un tono suave y melódico. —Vais a subir a vuestra habitación y os vais a ir a la cama.

—Nos vamos a ir a la cama —repitieron los dos como zombies.

Inmediatamente se levantaron y subieron las escaleras, obedeciendo las órdenes de Luce.

Se quedó sola en la mesa. ¿Cuánto poder tenía? El sólo pensar en ese hecho, hizo que se estremeciera. Apoyada con los codos, hundió la cara entre sus manos y peinó su pelo hacia atrás con los dedos, entrelazándolos finalmente en su nuca y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Natsu, qué es lo que me estás haciendo... —susurró desesperada.

María entró al salón y recogió el postre que había sobrado. Luce entró sutilmente en la cabeza de la mujer, y obtuvo imágenes de todo lo que tenía la casa. El garaje, la piscina interior, el gimnasio, las habitaciones, la biblioteca, la planta inferior... Su casa era preciosa.

Se levantó apoyándose en la mesa, y con los hombros caídos se dirigió a su habitación.

—El señorito Natsu es un buen hombre —dijo María en tono conciliador.

Luce se detuvo en la escalera y giró la cabeza para mirarla por encima del hombro.

—Su papá confiaba muchísimo en él. ¿Sabe qué, señorita Luce? Yo no soy tonta. Desde que conozco a Natsu, él no ha envejecido nunca, al igual que su papá. Nunca me lo quisieron decir, pero yo sé lo que son ustedes. Yo tengo el tercer ojo muy desarrollado —se tocó el entrecejo con una sonrisa. —Sea lo que sean, a mí nunca me han hecho daño, al contrario, me han tratado muy bien y es por eso por lo que les respeto y les aprecio. Yo quise mucho a su papá ¿sabe? y espero ganarme su corazón también. Usted es diferente de sus amigos, es diferente de mí... pero se parece mucho a Natsu. Los dos tienen la misma aura poderosa alrededor. Casi los mismos colores.

Luce dudaba en confesarse con la mujer, pero la escuchaba con atención y asombro.

—Tiene miedo de Natsu, pero sin embargo siente algo muy poderoso por él. Él se preocupa por usted señorita.

Apartando ese comentario de su memoria le preguntó:

—María... ¿le ha dicho algo a mis amigos sobre lo que usted... cree que sabe?

—Nunca señorita. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo. Yo nunca la traicionaré. Luce respiró tranquila y la miró agradecida.

—Entonces, sabe muchas más cosas que yo, sobre mí misma, sobre mi casa, sobre mi padre...

—Oh sí, señorita —sonrió con ternura. —Usted deje que la cuidemos y que nos ocupemos de todo. Limítese a vivir, mi niña. Cualquier cosa que necesite, nos la pide señorita. Cualquier cosa. Y si algún día necesita hablar de su papá... Yo estaré encantada de hablarle de él. Ahora descanse. Mañana le presentaré al resto del servicio.

Luce sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. Asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación a descansar. Comprendió que podía delegar cualquier cosa a María, su intuición berserker así se lo decía.

Una vez en su nueva alcoba, descubrió que tenía los armarios llenos de ropa nueva y todavía con la etiqueta. Nunca en su vida había tenido tanta ropa. Había un papel con una nota, colgado en una percha.

_Luce, me he tomado la libertad de llenarte todo un vestidor. Ya sabes que a los vanirios nos gusta la moda. Por supuesto, a mí también. Espero que te guste. Algunos vestidos los ha elegido Natsu, pero no quiere que lo sepas. _

_A lo mejor podrías ponerte uno mañana para impresionarlo, ¿no? _

_JUVIA _

_A lo mejor_, pensó Luce mientras tocaba los vestidos tan suaves y sexys que habían elegido. Si eso hacía que el arrogante vanirio la hablara otra vez y se fijara en ella, lo haría.

Se quitó la ropa, se metió en la cama cubierta con un edredón nórdico blanco y apagó la lámpara de noche. Cerró los ojos y lo intentó por última vez.

_Natsu... necesito hablar contigo. No sé por qué, pero lo necesito, así que contéstame. _

Necesitaba sentir que él estaba allí con ella. Lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar. Subió las rodillas hasta su pecho y se quedó hecha un ovillo en posición fetal, con su pelo de ébano desparramado por la almohada.

¿Por qué me haces esto? Natsu... por favor... te necesito.

Después de llamarlo durante horas, acabó rendida y abatida.

_Te... odio. _Se durmió, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y acababan en la almohada.

Mientras surcaban el cielo, Juvia mantenía a su hermano sobre su espalda. Por suerte las mujeres vanirias tenían fuerza.

—Natsu, tienes que reclamarla ¿me oyes? Mira cómo estás... —gritó desesperada.

—No. Ella tiene que venir a mí... —musitó con los ojos cerrados.

—Vas a morir, Natsu... No puedes aguantar ni un solo día más. Ya has perdido mucha sangre, y has gastado todo el poder que te quedaba al empeñarte a volar con Luce.

—Oh, si... —sonrió medio ido. —Y lo volvería a hacer. ¿Viste qué cara tenía? Estaba preciosa.

—Natsu —le suplicó secándose las lágrimas. —Eres mi hermano. No quiero que te hagas esto. Eres el guerrero líder, el más fuerte. No podemos perderte. Yo no quiero perderte...

—Causa y efecto, hermanita —murmuró contra su espalda. —Causa y efecto.

Juvia tomó más velocidad y se mezcló con las nubes. Si su hermano pensaba que iba acabar así, lo tenía claro. Natsu era un guerrero fuerte y temible por todos. Guió a su pueblo contra los romanos, participó en muchas guerras y además lideraba a su clan. Era Natsu de Britannia.

Luce lo necesitaba, sólo que tenía que familiarizarse con ese sentimiento de dependencia. Y ella, se lo iba a hacer saber.

.

.

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

**_Querida Mirai Fuyu tranquila habra Lemon muy pronto y del bueno, antes del lunes jijijijj_**

_**Ayame.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de la canción de _Buffy Cazavampiros _la despertó. Frunció el ceño y se frotó los ojos que todavía estaban húmedos después del ataque de llanto. Miró a su derecha y sobre la mesita de noche vio un iPhone sonando. «Juvia calling.»

Muy apropiada la música.

—¿De quién se suponía que era ese teléfono? —Luce cogió el móvil y lo descolgó.

—¿Sí?

—Buenos días —dijo la voz de Juvia al otro lado.

—Hola —se estiró y pensó inmediatamente en su hermano. —¿Está ahí Natsu?

Juvia se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—No. No está.

—¿Dónde le puedo encontrar?

—¿Lo quieres ver? —preguntó con un tono esperanzador.

—Tengo que hablar con él.

—Ven esta noche a Birmingham y lo verás. Hoy es noche de solsticio. Luna llena.

—¿Y qué hago con mis amigos?

—Tráelos. Mejor que estén con nosotros a que estén solos.

—¿Es seguro?

—Esta noche no hay nada seguro, Luce.

—Ya... —se quedó pensando. —Gracias por los vestidos. ¿Cuánto te debo? —Nada. Es un regalo de Natsu.

—Tengo que pagárselo, Juvia —contestó mientras pensaba conmocionada en el detalle del vanirio. —Hay mucho dinero en esas ropas.

—Si de verdad se lo quieres agradecer, encuéntrate con él en Birmingham. Ven esta noche.

—¿Y el móvil? ¿Se supone que es mío? ¿Puedo cambiarle la música del tono de llamada?

Escuchó como Juvia se reía.

—Aha. Están todos los teléfonos de los miembros del clan y de toda la gente que conocemos y nos ayudan casualmente. Cualquier cosa, los llamas y estarán dispuestos a entregar su vida por ti.

—Qué majos —susurró sin emoción caminando hacia la ventana y dándole al botón para que se abrieran las persianas. El día era muy nublado en Londres. Para variar. —Está bien. Esta noche nos vemos. ¿Dónde?

—En el _The Queens Arms_. En el centro de Birmingham. Allí estará nuestro grupo de guardia. Algunos berserkers vendrán también con nosotros.

—¿Y qué se supone que pasará esta noche?

—Lo que pasa la noche antes del solsticio y la luna llena. Guerra y caza, querida.

Luce sintió como algo en su interior se despertaba. Algo fuerte, desafiante y anhelante de adrenalina.

—Al atardecer, allí ¿ok?

—Sí. ¿Seguro que vendrá Natsu?

—Sí. Él vendrá.

La mañana pasó rápida. Los tres amigos desayunaron juntos. Se rieron de los comentarios de Levy sobre los desayunos altos en grasas y estimuladores de hipertensión que comían los ingleses.

Luce sorteó las preguntas sobre Purehito como pudo, y se inventó lo que creyó necesario para explicar cuál era el papel de Natsu y Juvia en la empresa. Laxus no dejaba de mirarla a medio paso entre el embeleso y la extrañeza.

Luce sabía que Laxus notaba algo distinto en ella, algo que Levy al ser una hembra, no percibía. Pero Makarov ya le había advertido sobre la reacción que ella haría tener al sexo opuesto como híbrida.

María, a escondidas de Levy y Laxus, le presentó al resto del servicio entre los que había un chofer llamado Igor de piel negra de casi dos metros de alto y otros dos de ancho. Dos chicos más que se encargaban de los jardines y las piscinas. Y tres mujeres más, ambas de pelo blanco y largo y muy parecidas entre ellas. Era un servicio un tanto extraño, pero les gustaba. Eran sólo siete personas para una mansión. Allí había mucho que hacer.

—¿Cuánto os pagaba mi padre? —le preguntó Luce a María.

—Lo suficiente señorita.

—Aquí hay mucho trabajo, María. Yo os subiré el sueldo.

—Niña —le puso la mano en la espalda. —Nosotros vivimos aquí, contigo. Tú nos das un techo, y te aseguro que nos pagas muy, muy bien. Todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos contentos y con gusto.

María era un encanto de mujer. El grandullón de Igor era uno de esos hombres con cuerpo excepcional pero con la mente y el corazón de un niño pequeño. Luce le cogió cariño enseguida. Y las tres mujeres la miraban y sonreían pero hablaban bien poco. Habían sido monjas de clausura, según le había comentado María.

—¿No hay ningún hombre contigo, María? —le extrañaba porque la mujer seguía siendo hermosa a su edad. —¿Un esposo, tal vez?

—Mi marido murió, niña —le dijo dulcemente con la mirada llena de melancolía.

—Lo siento, mucho —se disculpó, pero seguía sin entender por qué no había encontrado a nadie.

Esa misma mañana le pidió a su nuevo chofer que los llevara a dar un paseo por Londres. Vieron el Hyde Park, el Big Ben, el Westminster y acabaron en el club de fútbol del Arsenal por petición expresa de Laxus.

Después comieron con Igor en un restaurante de comida japonesa donde descubrieron que a Laxus se le daba fatal lo de usar los palos para coger el sushi.

—Entonces... —comentó Laxus mientras se peleaba con un trozo de sushi. —¿Esta noche nos vamos a Birmingham?

—Sí —Luce se aclaró la garganta. —He quedado con Juvia, Natsu y sus amigos. Los vais a conocer, tanto las chicas como los chicos son super atractivos.

—Yo me conformo mientras estén como el peligroso de Natsu —había dicho Levy abiertamente mientras se reía de Laxus y su torpeza. ¿ Peligroso? Sí. Sin lugar a dudas, pensó Luce.

—Luce —comentó Laxus alzando una ceja, —¿ya has hablado con la Universidad por lo de tu puesto de trabajo? ¿Ya los has conocido?

Luce tragó el arroz que tenía en la boca y se aclaró la garganta inquieta.

—No he tenido tiempo —ni lo tendría. ¿Cómo iba a ponerse a trabajar con un grupo de pedagogos y educadores cuando ella ya no era humana?

—¿El nazi de tu padre no te lo ha permitido? —preguntó Levy bebiendo de su vaso de Coca-cola Light. En serio, Luce, hay que pararle los pies de algún modo.

Cuantas ganas tenía de poderle decir a sus adorados amigos todo lo que le había sucedido. ¿Qué pasaría si les dijese que ella era una mezcla de mujer lobo y vampira?

—Sí —susurró. —Le pondré remedio.

Siguieron hablando del tiempo de Londres, de los días que se quedarían sus amigos allí, de su hasta ahora apartado trabajo de pedagogía... todas esas cosas de las que podían hablar tres personas que se conocían desde muy pequeños. Con confianza y animosidad pasaron el día hasta que llegó el atardecer.

Igor los llevaba en coche hasta el The Queen Arms. Luce se había puesto un vestido lila de Moschino, que le llegaba tres dedos por debajo de las nalgas, se le cogía a la nuca y que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Laxus le había dicho que no tenía claro si era un vestido o una camiseta un tanto larga. Levy sin embargo la había animado a hacer un pase de modelos en la entrada de la casa. Como calzado, llevaba unos zapatos negros que se cogían a la pantorrilla con tiras de piel de estilo romano y que dejaba que se le vieran los dedos. Se había hecho una manicura francesa, y sus pies tenían el toque femenino necesario para lucir ese tipo de accesorios. Tenían algo de tacón, pero tampoco mucho. Quería ir cómoda, pero también muy sexy. Guerra y caza, había dicho Juvia.

Había agarrado una levita negra para la noche. Seguro que refrescaría, como siempre. Inglaterra era así.

El coche los dejó delante de un edificio que abarcaba toda una esquina. La planta baja, tenía estructura de madera verde y estaba decorada con columnas blancas. La parte de arriba, era de ladrillo inglés rojizo y ventanas blancas. Había un letrero que ponía «MITCHELLS AND BUTLERS».

Luce se colocó la chaqueta. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente joven con ganas de fiesta. Muchos de ellos tomaban las cervezas afuera de los pubs, mientras charlaban animosamente.

Luce pensó que los ingleses parecían mucho más civilizados en su país que cuando pasaban las vacaciones bajo el sol de Barcelona. Entonces sí que se desmadraban.

Juvia salió del pub y los saludó. Luce se puso la chaqueta, y agarró su bolso colocándoselo tras la espalda.

—Pasad, estamos dentro —dijo Juvia mirándola con aprobación. —Caramba Luce, estás impresionante.

—¿Estáis... todos? —preguntó Luce abriendo los ojos.

—Sí, todos.

La última en entrar fue Luce. Los hombres la repasaban de arriba abajo y la vitoreaban.

—Atento, Natsu —dijo Lyon cuando vio entrar a la híbrida. Sonrió divertido.

Natsu, yacía sentado reclinado contra la pared, bebiendo una cerveza. Cuando vio aparecer a Luce, el líquido espumoso se le quedó a medio camino. La joven se había alborotado un poco el pelo, que le enmarcaba de forma graciosa la cara. Sus ojos lilas hacían juego con el vestido. Sus piernas esbeltas, largas, exaltaban su feminidad y hacían desear a un hombre ser rodeado por ellas. El vestido que él mismo le había comprado por Internet era todo un desafío. Apretó la jarra de cerveza y deseó no haberlo encargado nunca. Los hombres se la comían con los ojos y las mujeres la miraban con admiración. Y él quería zarandearla, recriminarla por provocarlo de aquel modo y luego arrancarle el vestido y sustituirlo por sus propias manos.

Luce ignoró todas las alabanzas que oía a sus espaldas y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Su mirada pasó de Natsu a las dos mujeres rubias que tenía sentadas al lado. Dos preciosidades nórdicas, observó irritada. Eran vanirias, si las observabas bien se podían ver sus pequeños colmillos apareciendo por su labio superior, aunque intentaban esconderlos. Natsu estaba relajado, con los dos brazos apoyados sobre los respaldos de las sillas de las chicas. Como un conquistador.

Luce lo miró desafiante, y él vio como ella levantaba una ceja y le sonreía con frialdad. ¿Qué hacía él con ellas? Le entraron ganas de marcar el territorio, golpear a las rubias hasta hacer una versión femenina del hombre elefante y luego cortarle las pelotas a Natsu. ¿De dónde salía toda esa furia corrosiva? Tenía que controlarse.

—Menos mal que hemos llegado —dijo Levy irritada mirando hacia atrás. —Hay una jauría humana que quiere tirarse encima de Lucy.

Luce miró a Natsu y lo sintió incómodo y molesto por ese comentario.

¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Por lo visto a él le gustaban las rubias, meditó rabiosa y decepcionada. Sintió los dardos de unos celos irracionales que le atravesaban el estómago.

—Perdona, bonita —dijo un chico tras ella.

Luce se giró, mirando todavía de reojo a Natsu, y cuando vio al chico que se le había acercado, agrandó los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Loke?

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luce al momento se tensó. Loke estaba ligeramente achispado y a ella no le gustaba que otro hombre se le acercara tanto. Con todos sus sentidos desarrollados, supo al momento que Loke no la veía sólo como una amiga.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó ella.

—He salido a tomar unas copas con mis... amigos. ¿Y tú?

—Eh... como ves, al final encontré a mis amigos en Wolverhampton. Hemos sal...

Acercándose a ella más de la cuenta, se inclinó para hablarle al oído y cortarla.

—No me has llamado —le recriminó simulando enfado. —Supongo que perdiste mi papel con el número de teléfono.

Luce recordó que Loke le había dado el teléfono. El papel lo tendría en el tejano que le había prestado Juvia y que había entrado directamente a la lavadora.

—No me he olvidado de ti. Es que...

Inmediatamente Loke dejó de mirar a Luce, para mirar algo unos veinte centímetros por encima de su cabeza, sin duda más alto que él.

Luce se giró y vio a Natsu, con la mirada oscurecida y la mandíbula pétrea.

—Toma —Natsu le entregó cinco dólares a Loke. —El dinero que le prestaste. Al final, no tuvo que utilizarlo. Ahora, ya no te debe nada. Así que apártate de ella y deja de babear.

Loke arqueó las cejas, desafiándolo.

Luce lo miró de hito en hito. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Natsu, la tomó del codo sin ninguna delicadeza y la invitó a que saliera del pub. Todos los vanirios, lo siguieron.

—_Más vale que me sueltes, cerdo arrogante. _

Natsu no la escuchaba. La ignoraba. Una vez en la calle Natsu la hizo girar bruscamente y frunció el ceño mirándola de arriba abajo.

Levy y Laxus se miraron extrañados. Aquella situación era muy violenta. Sin duda se encontraban en medio de una discusión. Pero no sabían, ni cómo ni por qué se había iniciado.

Luce empezaba a enfurecerse y respiraba agitadamente, el pecho le subía y le bajaba a gran velocidad.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? Él me ayudó cuando... —intentó zafarse de su mano, —yo no te mencioné nada de Loke. ¿Cómo sabías que...?

—Tu abuelo me lo explicó. Y me importa una mierda, Luce. Andando —la empujó levemente para que emprendiera la marcha.

Luce nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada, y lo peor era que ella no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Además, hacía un momento él estaba encantado con las atenciones de las dos rubias. Y de repente, se había levantado como alma que lleva el diablo al verla hablar con Loke. Y ahora se encontraba en la calle, yendo hacia algún lugar donde Natsu se sintiera más cómodo. Ni hablar.

—Ni hablar, monstruo —lo miró a sus ojos llorosos y enrojecidos. Natsu parecía débil.

El vanirio sintió una punzada al volver a oír esa palabra de su boca. Una boca carnosa, húmeda e hidratada.

—Oye, tú... —Loke apareció entre la multitud reunida en la calle. —¿Por qué no la sueltas? Ella no quiere irse contigo.

—Drama, drama —musitó Levy emocionada por los acontecimientos. —Una princesita despampanante entre un jugador de rugby y un hombre que parece uno de los inmortales. Lucy, eres toda una rompecorazones.

Loke cogió a Natsu por el hombro e inmediatamente Lyon y Gray se le echaron encima.

—Ni se te ocurra, chaval —dijo Gray meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro. —Por tu bien.

—Ya veo —murmuró mirando a Natsu. —Así que tienes niñeras... ¿Eres una nena?

—Loke, déjalo —le dijo Luce poniéndole una mano en el pecho. Natsu tenía mucha fuerza y podría hacerle daño.

Inmediatamente Natsu gruñendo le cogió de la muñeca y le apartó la mano de él, mirándola iracundo. Se le removía el estómago cuando su cáraid tocaba a otro.

—No lo toques, Luce.

Luce apretó la mandíbula y sintió que la ira le recorría las entrañas y quemaba los últimos vestigios de su control y de su comprensión.

—Déjame en paz, Natsu... Me iré con quien me dé la gana... —le gritó apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Natsu la ignoró y la cogió de la mano, tirando de ella.

—Tu hermano es un poco posesivo, ¿no crees? —preguntó Laxus a Juvia.

Juvia hizo una mueca con los labios. Loke era un inconveniente a su plan. Se suponía que Luce debía arder de celos al ver a Natsu con Mina y Lona y que al sentir ese sentimiento su vena berserker tan territorial la hubiera hecho arrancarlo de ellas y después de una soberana bronca su vena vaniria la hubiera hecho comérselo entero. Rogue le hizo eso a Layla y funcionó. Pero no, ese tal Loke estaba complicando las cosas.

—_¿Sabes qué? Eres un auténtico hijo de perra _—le dijo Luce mientras forcejeaba con él. Para variar, no le contestó.

Entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Loke corrió tras ellos y placó a Natsu tirándolo al suelo. Luce se apartó asustada. Natsu gruñó de dolor y se quedó tosiendo, a cuatro patas.

Gray y Lyon fueron a por Loke y lo inmovilizaron. Levy y Laxus corrieron y se colocaron al lado de Luce. Juvia socorrió a Natsu, que intentaba respirar.

Un montón de gente rodeó la escena y de repente se oyeron gritos espeluznantes. De los cristales del pub, salieron cuerpos despedidos que caían sin vida contra el arcén de la calle. Dos bestias inhumanas corrieron a cuatro patas, como los monos, y con un rugido mostraron los dientes llenos de sangre.

—Lobeznos... —gritó Gray.

Lyon y Gray corrieron a detener a las bestias, sobrevolando los coches y saltando por encima de las cabezas de los peones. Tres hombres muy pálidos y delgados se acercaron a Luce. Tenían

las melenas negras y los ojos del mismo color. Las caras frías y sin expresión miraron a Juvia y la desafiaron. La gente corría desquiciada de un lado al otro.

Juvia se movió a la velocidad de la luz y con un movimiento propio de un samurái sacó su puñal y lo clavó en el cuello de uno de ellos rebasándole la garganta. El vampiro cayó de rodillas sujetándose la carne abierta y haciendo aspavientos. Uno de los otros dos la cogió por la espalda y entonces Laxus lo golpeó con una de las maderas que habían salido despedidas del pub. El vampiro se giró hacia Laxus y sólo con la mirada lo hizo volar por los aires hasta que impactó en la ventana delantera de un Volkswagen rojo. La alarma empezó a sonar inmediatamente. Laxus miró al vampiro y vio como este perdía el brillo malvado de sus ojos. Con los ojos abiertos dirigió la mirada a su pecho, y vio como la mano de Juvia había hundido su daga hasta el corazón. Nada más quedar desplomado en el suelo, el cuerpo empezó a arder por sí solo.

—Púdrete en el infierno —espetó Juvia.

Levy estaba paralizada, el otro vampiro sonrió a Luce y luego la miró a ella. Levy no supo cómo lo logró, pero el vampiro la tenía entre sus brazos y ella tenía el cuello descubierto e inclinado hacia atrás.

—No, Levy... —gritó Luce.

Luce corrió como un ciclón y cogió al vampiro por el pelo. Tiró de él y lo hizo volar por los aires. Impresionada por su fuerza, se miró las manos. Eran igual de frágiles que siempre, pero ella por dentro ya no lo era. Era una híbrida.

Levy salió de su letargo y miró extrañada alrededor.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No te apartes de mí —le dijo.

Luce colocó a Levy detrás de ella y miró hacia el cielo. Venían más, muchos más. Pero entonces divisó a un grupo de chicos que corrían hacia ellos.

Eran berserkers, liderados por Sting y Gajeel. Se colocaron a su lado y las rodearon haciendo de escudos humanos.

—Se acercan —les dijo mientras observaba el cielo.

Sus vaticinios se cumplieron. Un grupo de cinco vampiros aterrizaron sobre sus piernas y los rodearon. Uno de ellos se desvió y se centró en Natsu, que todavía yacía postrado a cuatro patas, mirando impotente todo lo que pasaba. Dos lobeznos fueron a por Juvia, que luchó como pudo con ellos.

—Luce, mi hermano... —gritó ella con el rostro asustado. Natsu estaba indefenso.

En ese momento, las dos rubias lo ayudaron a levantarse. Pero un lobezno se les acercó por detrás y ambas se tiraron encima de él dejando a Natsu solo de nuevo.

Natsu perdía el conocimiento y apenas les prestaba atención.

Los berserkers se cargaron a los vampiros. Lyon y Gray llegaron a tiempo para detener a tres nosferátums más que llegaban recientemente. Parecía que llovían del cielo.

Gray esquivó un puñetazo, se agachó para esquivar una patada que le iba a la cara y cuando volvió a levantarse atravesó el pecho del vampiro con su propio puño. Enrabietado, cogió el cuerpo sin vida del vampiro y lo lanzó contra los Lobeznos que luchaban con Juvia. Acompañando el impacto de los cuerpos, Gray se lanzó sobre uno de ellos y le abrió la mandíbula con las manos hasta descoyuntarla y abrirle el cráneo.

Juvia y él se miraron fijamente. Gray sacó el puñal de su bota, y de un salto bloqueó al otro lobezno que se lanzaba de nuevo a por ella. Le arrancó la cabeza con el puñal. La volvió a mirar.

—¿Problemas? —le preguntó él. —No deberías estar aquí, Juvia.

—Oh, cállate... ¿quieres?

Luce estaba horrorizada por lo que veía. Aquellas cosas eran bestias sin alma. Sólo sabían hacer daño, atacar a los humanos y destrozar todo lo que se les cruzaba por el camino. Sin perder detalle de nada, dio un salto por encima de los berserkers y socorrió a Natsu, que ya se había levantado del suelo.

Entonces el vampiro que ella había lanzado por los aires volvió para prohibirle el paso. La cogió de la garganta y la alzó del suelo.

—Tú te vienes conmigo, bonita —le dijo enseñándole los colmillos y arrastrando las letras de un modo que hizo que Luce se retorciera de asco. —Suéltala ahora mismo.

Luce miró a Natsu, que estaba de pie, mirándolo. Tenía la cara llena de agotamiento pero los ojos plenos de determinación.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿A quién tenemos aquí? —dijo el vampiro.

—Tócala, y te abro en canal —su voz era una seria amenaza. Una promesa.

Luce se retorció y golpeó la cara del vampiro con el tacón. La soltó con un grito de dolor y ella cayó de espaldas. El vampiro tenía un agujero abierto en la mejilla del cual chorreaba sangre espesa y negra.

—Puta... te vas a... —se cernió sobre ella.

No pudo decir más. Natsu lo agarró por el cuello y movió su brazo de arriba abajo, clavándole el puñal en el corazón.

Luce se arrastró hacia atrás, apartándose asustada cuando el cuerpo del vampiro empezó a arder.

—Déjame... —se oyó gritar a Levy.

Un lobezno le había rasgado la camiseta arañándole la piel y haciéndole un feo rasguño en el estómago.

Natsu corrió hacia ella y se interpuso entre los maxilares y las garras del lobezno y el cuerpo pálido y frágil de Levy. El hombro, el pecho y el cuello de Natsu quedó desgarrado, abierto y sangrante. Natsu cayó de rodillas al suelo y se desplomó como un peso muerto hacia delante, no sin antes alargar el brazo y abrir al Lobezno en canal desde el pecho hasta el pubis.

—No... —Luce corrió hacia Natsu con lágrimas en los ojos.

Juvia que acababa de matar a otro lobezno que mordía a un polizón, se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de su hermano. Y Levy se limitó a arrodillarse de cuclillas y abrazarse las piernas.

—Bratháir... Pelea, Natsu... —los ojos azules de Juvia lo miraban llenos de lágrimas. —Gray...

Gray corrió hacia ellos.

—Por favor, Gray, por favor... Natsu está muy mal, hay que hacer algo —miró a Gray como si él pudiera solucionar aquella situación.

Gray soltó una maldición y cargó con el cuerpo de Natsu. Se impulsó y desapareció en los cielos.

Una manada de berserkers y vanirios fueron a socorrerles, y eso provocó la retirada de los vampiros. Pero ninguno pudo salir de allí con vida. Los vanirios les dieron caza en el cielo y se vio como los cuerpos caían ardiendo en llamas.

—¿Adonde lo llevan? —preguntó Luce levantándose desesperada.

—Escúchame —Juvia la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó obligándola a mirarla. Su tono era duro. —Natsu está así por ti. ¿Me oyes? Está débil por tu culpa.

—¿Qué dices? —se intentó zafar de ella.

—Cuando Natsu te tomó, él todavía no sabía quién eras. Nadie lo sabía, Luce. Lo que él tenía pensado para ti después de acostarse contigo era convertirte. Natsu quería intercambiar la sangre contigo para hacerte una vaniria como nosotros. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque descubrió que tú eras inocente, así que te dio la oportunidad de vivir, de seguir viviendo tu vida con normalidad. Te dejó escoger. Ahora incluso te deja escoger. Natsu descubrió que tú eras su cáraid después de acostarse contigo y beber tu sangre.

Luce palideció. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Los labios le temblaban y no dejaba de negar lentamente con la cabeza.

—Otros vanirios te habrían sometido a ellos ¿sabes? No te habrían dejado elegir, porque su supervivencia depende de ti. Pero él sí, porque quería que su pareja lo perdonase y luego acudiera a él por propia voluntad. Desde entonces mi hermano ha dejado que lo azotaran y lo hirieran de muerte, Luce. Ha sufrido el dolor del rechazo de su cáraid. Cuando un vanirio prueba la sangre de su cáraid, ésta se convierte en su energía vital y tiene que tomar de ella cada día. Si su cáraid lo rechaza, Luce —se aseguró de que le prestara atención tomándola de la barbilla, —el vanirio se convierte en mortal y muere a los pocos días, a no ser que decida alimentarse de humanos y se convierta así en un maldito vampiro. Las heridas de Natsu son mortales, ya no tiene poder, no si tú le prohíbes tu cuerpo, no si tú no lo aceptas. Mi hermano se muere por ti y lo peor es que cree que es lo mejor, que se lo tiene merecido. Él es un guerrero, Luce. Lucha contra el mal, contra lo que has visto tú esta noche. Se equivocó, sí. Pero no es un monstruo. Ha salvado a tu amiga, y posiblemente ahora se esté muriendo porque quiere salvarte de él. Ayúdame, Luce. Sálvalo, por favor —susurró acongojada. —Él necesita que lo salven. Y tú lo necesitas a él.

—Juvia... —la abrazó con fuerza y se echó a llorar. —Yo no quiero que le pase nada... ¿Yo soy su cáraid?

—Sí, Luce —se apartó y la tomó de la cara. —Y él es tu pareja. Dime... ¿cuál es tu sabor favorito?

—El mango... —susurró contrariada.

—Él huele a mango ¿verdad? —le preguntó secándole las lágrimas con las manos. —¿Necesitas verlo? ¿Necesitas tocarlo? ¿Hablar con él mentalmente?

—Dios, sí... —reconoció bajando la cabeza y sacudiéndose entre sollozos.

—El hambre que arrastras desde tu conversión desaparecerá en cuanto lo pruebes. Ves a por él, Luce. Ayúdalo. Sálvalo. Te lo ruego Luce... no quiero perder a mi hermano, él es muy valioso para nosotros y la única familia que me queda. Es más, no lo hagas por mí. Hazlo por ti. Si lo dejas morir, nadie podrá complementarte como él. Jamás.

Luce sintió un miedo atroz. Miedo de entregarse a él, miedo de no hacerlo. Temor de perderlo, temor de tenerlo. Alzó los ojos al cielo y dio un largo suspiro. Miró a su alrededor y contempló el caos en persona. Allí acababa de haber una guerra entre mortales e inmortales. El suelo estaba cubierto de charcos de sangre por doquier. Los pubs estaban destrozados, los coches bollados por todos lados. Vio a Laxus sujetándose la cabeza con las dos manos, completamente desorientado, y a Levy en estado de shock abrazada al fuerte cuerpo de Gajeel, que la cubría y la hacía desaparecer entre sus brazos.

—Juvia... ¿Te encargarás de mis amigos? ¿Qué pasará con los humanos que han visto lo que pasaba?

—No te preocupes. Tus amigos estarán bien, como los demás —le aseguró. —Les inculcaremos otras imágenes para recordar. Corre y ve a por Natsu —le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a los peatones en shock.

—Lyon... —gritó Luce, —¿me llevas?

Lyon miró a Juvia, y luego a Luce.

—Faltaría más —dijo cogiéndola de la cintura.

En un momento Luce estaba volando agarrada al cuerpo duro de Lyon.

—¿Entonces te has decidido, ya? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos —¿Vas a salvar a mi amigo?

—No lo voy a dejar morir, si eso es lo que te preocupa —contestó ella con determinación.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que es una relación con un vanirio ¿verdad? Cariño, prepárate —sonrió del mismo modo lobuno como hacía Natsu. —Nada va a ser igual para ti. Y esa indiferencia que finges sentir, desaparecerá.

Luce miró al frente.

—Que se prepare él, porque antes me va a oír.

Por supuesto que la iba a oír. Ella haría lo que le decía la conciencia. Iba a salvarlo, pero después él tenía que explicarle muchas cosas. Además, estaba loco si creía que podía tratarla y humillarla como había hecho esa noche.

—Sí, señor. Toda una amazona para Natsu —aulló de alegría.

La abrigó metiéndola dentro de su chaqueta y adquirieron más velocidad.

.

.

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

Natsu permanecía en su cama, con los ojos abiertos pero sin mirar a nada en concreto. Estaba catatónico. Sin embargo, su cabeza funcionaba. Recordaba todas las batallas al lado de sus amigos, recordaba a su madre, a su hermana... pero todo se nublaba por la necesidad de verla a ella. A esa chica de ojos lilas y boca hecha para besar. Su cáraid. Nunca iba a perdonarse el daño que le había hecho. La muerte era justo castigo por ello.

Gray estaba sentado a su lado. Agarrando su mano con fuerza, intentando transmitirle ideas de paz, de sosiego. Había limpiado las heridas y las había esterilizado, pero nada de eso podría ayudar ya a su amigo. La mente de Natsu era un torbellino de culpa y de dolor. Su amigo estaba perdiendo la vida por una mujer. Por su mujer, su media naranja, su complemento. ¿Por qué los dioses les habían dado ese talón de Aquiles? Freyja era una zorra.

Las puertas del balcón se abrieron, y entró Lyon con Luce en brazos. La bajó y dejó que ella se dirigiese a Natsu. No titubeó. Se fue directa a él, con determinación.

Gray la miró estupefacto. ¿Luce por fin había comprendido? Los dioses estaban de parte de su amigo. Lyon le sonrió y asintió con un gesto de su cabeza. Gray exhaló y miró al techo deletreando la palabra gracias en silencio.

—Largo —les dijo Luce sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo del hombre peligroso. Nadie iba a ver como Natsu la mordía porque le parecía algo extrañamente íntimo y personal. No quería espectadores.

Lyon y Gray saltaron por el balcón y desaparecieron por el horizonte.

Luce nunca se había sentido tan poderosa. ¿Ella tenía capacidad para dar vida? Sí. Ella podía salvarlo. Lo iba a salvar de esa oscuridad y de esos malos modales que tenía. Lo iba a hacer por estar en deuda con ella y a partir de entonces su trato cambiaría.

Natsu no la había visto entrar. De hecho, era poco consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hasta que sintió un cuerpo caliente a su lado. Un cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con el de su amigo Gray.

Luce sintió que su corazón se desgarraba. Sentía dolor físico por el dolor de Natsu. Alargó una mano hasta su cabeza y le acarició la frente peinándolo con los dedos. Lloró en silencio. Natsu tenía el pecho abierto, el cuello desgarrado, el hombro en carne viva, y ella sabía perfectamente, que su espalda no estaba mucho mejor. La cama estaba llena de sangre.

Natsu enfocó los ojos y entonces la vio. Sus ojos verdes apresaron los lilas que tenía enfrente. Unos ojos rasgados, llenos de lágrimas del color de las campanillas. Tragó saliva y su mirada esmeralda se llenó de calor y ternura por ella.

—Luce... —susurró él con mucho esfuerzo. —Lo siento...

—Chist... —le dijo ella admirando su rostro y poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. —No hables.

No sabía muy bien qué era lo que tenía que hacer, pero se dejó guiar por la intuición. Cogió su bolso y lo dejó caer al suelo. Se quitó la chaqueta, la tiró al suelo. Agarró su melena y la apoyó toda sobre su hombro derecho. Dejó la yugular al descubierto. Estaba terriblemente excitada y aterrada a la vez.

Natsu la seguía con los ojos y éstos se quedaron clavados en su bello y elegante cuello. Luce se arrodilló lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual con él y se inclinó hacia él dejando su cuello a la altura de sus labios secos. Entonces ella se acercó a su oído y rozó el lóbulo de Natsu con sus labios.

—Bebe de mí, Natsu —susurró dulcemente.

Natsu se quedó inmóvil. Se le estaba ofreciendo. No hizo nada, pero seguía mirando su cuello que palpitaba acelerado. Estaba nerviosa. Luce estaba nerviosa por él. Hizo esfuerzos por levantar el brazo y cogerla de la nuca para inclinarla a él. Pero no tenía fuerzas. Difícilmente llegaba aire a sus pulmones.

Luce levantó la cabeza y lo miró con preocupación. Entonces entendió que Natsu no podía hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. Dios, se iba a morir de verdad si no se daba prisa.

Con manos titubeantes, Luce pasó la mano por debajo de su vestido y se tocó la parte exterior del muslo. Allí tenía su puñal, el puñal de su padre sujeto a una cinta de cuero. Lo sacó y miró la hoja afilada. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se hizo un corte en el cuello, siseando de dolor.

Entonces, con la herida abierta se volvió a ofrecer a Natsu. Colocó su cuello sangrante sobre los labios de Natsu y lo tomó del cuello, levantándolo para que bebiera. Cuando la primera gota de sangre cayó en la boca semi-abierta de Natsu, las pupilas del vanirio se dilataron y sus ojos se agrandaron tensando los dedos de las manos. Luce era todo lo que él deseaba, todo lo que necesitaba y su sabor lo enloqueció. Todos sus órganos internos empezaron a funcionar frenéticos, el corazón golpeaba con fuerza despertando de nuevo a la vida. Natsu levantó el brazo con fuerza, cogió a Luce de la nuca y la acercó más a su boca.

Cuando Natsu presionó sus labios a su corte lacerante y hundió los dientes en su cuello, Luce creyó que iba a morir. Un escalofrío erótico recorrió todo su cuerpo y supo que era allí donde ella tenía que estar. Natsu la agarró sin gentileza, exigiendo y tomando. Y ella dejó de ayudarlo. Natsu ya se aguantaba por sí solo, así que ella se rindió.

Luce era tentación, era vida, era luz. Bebiendo de ella, Natsu se inclinó hacia delante y quedó sentado en la cama. Cogió a Luce con un gruñido de placer y la sentó sobre su regazo. No supo cuánto la necesitaba hasta que la tuvo entre sus brazos.

Luce sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ser pasto de las llamas. Los labios sensuales de Natsu la succionaban, la chupaban con una ansiedad que rozaba la locura. Todo lo demás se desvaneció. Le echó los brazos al cuello, pasó sus dedos por el espeso pelo de Natsu y lo apretó más contra ella, instándolo a que cogiera todo cuanto quisiera. Se entregó a él y pensó que no había muerte más dulce que esa.

Para intensificar todas las sensaciones que se arremolinaban entre ellos, empezó a llover con mucha intensidad. Tanta que el viento de la tormenta saqueó las cortinas de gasa roja transparente que cubrían los balcones animándolas a bailar, a seguir el ritmo de la lengua y los dientes del vanirio.

Natsu volvía a la vida. La había apresado entre sus brazos sometiéndola a una cárcel de piel y músculos, de donde ella ya no podría salir nunca. No habría liberación. Ella, su presa. El, su carcelero.

Luce empezó a moverse inquieta. A frotar las caderas contra él, a abrazarlo con más fuerza. Algo en su interior despertaba a la vida con Natsu, algo que había dormido durante veintidós años. El frenesí de subyugarse a una fuerza superior. Al deseo. No podía sentirse más asustada y desesperada de lo que estaba, pero la necesidad de que algo a alguien llenara el vacío que empezaba a sentir en el estómago, podía con sus temores.

Natsu la acopló a él de modo que toda la parte superior del delicioso cuerpo de Luce quedara en contacto con el suyo. Sintió los pechos presionados a su torso, y escuchó el gemido de alivio que salió de los labios de su cáraid. Con un gruñido de placer desclavó los dientes del elegante cuello. Lo hizo poco a poco, porque quería sentir como Luce se estremecía.

Y vaya si se estremeció. Los dientes le habían penetrado la piel, y ahora sentía como él los sacaba de ella, deslizando cada milímetro de longitud con cuidado. Fuego líquido se concentró en su entrepierna. Fuego suave y húmedo que reclamaba que alguien lo apagara.

—Por el amor de Dios... —gimió Luce.

Natsu observó las dos incisiones enrojecidas de Luce. Pasó la lengua y las lamió hasta que la carne dejó de inflamarse. No debía beber mucho, pues para lo que deparaba la noche la quería fuerte y en plenas condiciones. A cada caricia húmeda de su lengua sentía que Luce se crispaba y le clavaba los dedos en el cuello y los hombros. Levantó la mirada y por fin la vio de verdad. Vio a su mujer lánguida y encendida entre sus brazos con el cuello echado hacia atrás, los labios abiertos y los ojos lilas que lo miraban entre sus negras pestañas. Sí, su mujer y de nadie más. El pelo le caía hacia atrás rozando la cama. Era una ofrenda a los dioses. Natsu la miró de arriba abajo como un depredador.

Allí donde posaba los ojos, Luce se activaba. La entrepierna, el ombligo, los senos, el corazón, la garganta... todo le palpitaba con un dolor agradable que necesitaba ser calmado.

Ella intentó incorporarse, echándose hacia atrás para mirar su pecho. Había cicatrizado por completo y ahora se erigía en todo su esplendor. Todo músculo, formas y virilidad. Estaba fascinada por su perfección. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes y notó los colmillos algo más largos y desarrollados. Un brillo devorador apareció en sus ojos.

Tenía hambre.

Los ojos de ambos entraron en contacto. Ella sin apartarle la mirada deslizó un brazo por su espalda recorriendo sus músculos. Natsu dio un respingo y la miró con deseo.

Orgullosa, comprobó que no había ni un corte. Sólo extensiones de carne definida y delineada. Montañas de tendones y músculos desarrollados hasta casi exagerar. Había sanado en el momento en que probó su sangre. Era asombroso entonces la necesidad y la dependencia que tenía el vanirio de ella. Y Natsu era asombroso también. Natsu era un guerrero. Un guerrero poderoso. Y ella estaba temblorosa, sentada sobre su regazo. Su erección, dura y gruesa, presionaba contra los muslos de Luce y ella la rozó con deliberación. Sin pizca de miedo.

No se creía una seductora, pero puede que la conversión le hubiera disparado la libido y las hormonas. Estaba mareada y ebria de él. El olor a mango había vuelto y ella sólo quería comer fruta.

—Luce... —musitó Natsu mirándola con adoración.

Le apetecía hacerle tantas cosas y con tanta pasión... pero se obligó a calmarse. No quería hacerle daño ni asustarla.

La miró a la boca. Bajó la cabeza sutilmente y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Y allí empezó el verdadero tormento.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó ella sin rechazar ese leve contacto, sosteniendo su mirada sin parpadear y manteniendo sus emociones con un autocontrol impropio de alguien tan joven.

Los labios de Natsu se separaron un poco de su boca y una ceja se arqueó.

—Todavía hay algo que me duele, pequeña —tomó aire y fue hacia su boca de nuevo a besarla como era debido, pero Luce apartó la cara y se bajó de su regazo con la dignidad de una reina.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué te duele? —cogió su bolso y su chaqueta, intentando parecer indiferente y evitando pensar en el mareo que tenía encima.

Natsu incrédulo se levantó de la cama y la tomó por los hombros. Si se pensaba que podía irse de su casa, iba lista. Luce había aceptado con ese gesto su relación con él y no había vuelta atrás, él no se lo iba a permitir. Ella era su cáraid, su compañera, no podía ignorarlo así.

—Me duele todo y necesito que me...

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó indiferente. Se iba a poner la chaqueta, pero Natsu se la quitó de las manos y la desgarró en dos partes. Estaba enrabiado con ella porque no le hacía caso. Luce lo

desafió con la mirada. Cogió su bolso y le dio con toda la rabia que tenía dentro. Natsu la cogió de la muñeca deteniendo sus golpes, le arrancó el bolso de las manos y lo lanzó a la otra esquina de la habitación. Luce sin pensarlo, le dio una fuerte y sonora bofetada.

El aire se tensó. Un trueno relampagueó y amenazó con reventar los cristales. Natsu le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la llevó contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo semidesnudo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso. Cogió el vestido de los hombros y lo desgarró de arriba abajo.

—¿Dónde te crees que vas, Luce? Ahora ya no puedes salir así a la calle. Te quedarás aquí.

Luce se encogió. Volvía a la misma situación de hacía unas noches. Sus pechos, con los pezones erectos señalaban al pectoral de Natsu. Sólo unas braguitas negras, cubrían su piel. Luce se abrazó e intentó cobijarse en la pared, mientras lo miraba con miedo y se frotaba las muñecas. Ella le salvaba la vida y él la volvía a saquear. Así era Natsu. Nunca antes se había sentido tan tonta por confiar en alguien.

Natsu tardó en comprenderla. Luce estaba pálida, de pie sólo con sus zapatos y con sus braguitas. Lo volvía loco, tal era su pasión por ella que a duras penas la podía controlar. La miró horrorizado, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su actitud dominante. No, no podía deshacer los avances con ella de ese modo. No podía hacerle eso, pero tampoco había sido su intención. Sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón al percibir el miedo de su cáraid.

—No, Luce... —inmediatamente la arrimó a él y la abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza. —No, Luce, cálmate... no va a pasar así. Lamento haberte asustado. Perdóname, por favor,

Luce temblaba. Intentó forcejear con él, hasta que entendió que Natsu no la iba a soltar. Entonces tensa como una cuerda, dejó de pelear.

—_Perdóname, pequeña. No quería asustarte. Ven, déjame abrazarte _—la abrazó con más fuerza, esperando a que ella se sintiera protegida, no atacada ni amenazada. ¿Cómo podía tratarla así? —_Luce, soy un idiota. Es que... yo... Es que tú... me haces sentir cosas, tengo necesidad de ti y no puedo permitir que me rechaces. Es muy doloroso. _

Luce se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo. Estaba enfadada con él por muchas razones. Su enfado principal lo arrastraba desde que había visto a Natsu en el pub con esas dos jabatas rubias. Se sentía traicionada y le daba igual cómo se sintiera él.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —lo empujó con la voz rota. —Ya te he dado de beber, ya no me necesitas... Déjame, Natsu...

Natsu la rodeó con más fuerza y se limitó a relajarse, a dejar que Luce fuera la que hablara con él, a dejar que se fundiera con su cuerpo. Ella debía confiar en él. Natsu no le contestó pero permaneció cobijándola.

Las respiraciones de ambos, agitadas.

—_Tú eres mi cáraid, te necesito. Te has entregado a mí y yo quiero entregarme a ti. _

—No. No me necesitas.

Natsu se apartó de ella ligeramente, sólo para poder verle la cara.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? —la miró con adoración y bajó los ojos hasta sus pechos redondos y bien formados.

—Hace un rato estabas muy cómodo en el pub —espetó, alzando la barbilla, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de ira y dolor. —Tienes a las dos rubias noruegas para calmar tus necesidades. Pídeselo a ellas. Y... y... devuélveme mi ropa.

—Estás celosa —sonrió pensando en Juvia. —Mi hermana me sugirió que fuera acompañado de ellas, para que te despertara la posesividad y te hiciera hervir de celos. No sólo eres vaniria

cariño, sino que eres una loba. No lo ibas a soportar... _No te gustó verme con ellas. Bien, es natural. _

La encantaba verla con los ojos chispeantes de furia, encendida y apasionada. La tomó de la barbilla y la alzó hacia él.

—Sólo son dos chicas del clan. No hay nada más, sólo son amigas —su voz descendió una octava.

—No, basta ya. Esto —señaló sus cuerpos cercanos— no es natural. Así que no digas que es natural porque no lo es, ¿entiendes? Y además, no me des explicaciones —la voz le temblaba, y la barbilla también. —No las quiero.

—Me quieres sólo para ti. Y yo te quiero sólo para mí. Tienes que acostumbrarte a esa sensación, tienes que aceptar lo que yo despierto en ti. Odín sabe que yo intento aceptar todo lo que tú me haces sentir.

Luce enderezó la espalda y sacó pecho. Iba a echarle en cara todo.

—Me tienes harta, Natsu. Loke me ayudó después del trato vejatorio al que tú me sometiste. Él es todo un caballero, casi un amigo. Tengo que agradecerle mucho y tú le trataste mal sólo porque se me acercó y...

—_No me hables de él. No me gusta. _

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por celos o por culpabilidad? Es porque él te recuerda que fuiste un salvaje conmigo, ¿a que sí? _

—No lo vas a ver más —la amenazó agarrándole del pelo con no mucha delicadeza. —Ese moscón sólo quiere abrirte de piernas.

—Entonces se parece a ti —replicó ella entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Eso es lo que quieres, verdad? Quieres abrirme de piernas.

Natsu le mantuvo la mirada. La de ella llena de fuego y la de él, fría y resentida.

—Quiero que me entregues tu cuerpo por propia voluntad. No se trata de abrirte las piernas. Y no hables así, no queda bien en ti. Tú eres toda una dama, no un bruto animal como yo.

Luce sintió como esas palabras la acariciaban y la azotaban a la vez. ¿Qué quería ella? ¿Quería entregarse a él?

Sí. Por mucho que lo quisiera negar, sabía que sí. Desde hacía cuatro noches su cuerpo llamaba por una liberación, que sólo despertaba y se encendía con él delante. No sabía muy bien lo que implicaba ser la cáraid de un vanirio, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo cuando él estaba cerca y ella ya no tenía ningún poder sobre los anhelos de su cuerpo.

Al reconocer la verdad se quedó abatida e indefensa como una niña. Y como las niñas se limitó a ser sincera y a hablar con claridad. Toda la furia se esfumó y entonces se sintió vulnerable como nunca. Estaba perdida, había perdido contra él. No podía utilizar más máscaras de indiferencia cuando éstas se rompían a pedazos.

—_¿Qué me has hecho, Natsu? Me estoy volviendo loca... ¿Por qué? _—exigió saber apoyando la frente en el pecho de Natsu en un gesto claro de derrota. _—¿Vas a acabar conmigo, verdad? _

—No, mi vida—acunó su cara dulcemente con las manos. —No vamos a acabar nada, sino a empezar algo.

—_No hablabas mentalmente conmigo desde ayer... ¿Por qué diablos no lo hacías? _

—_Ya no tenía poder para hablar contigo. Lo agoté en nuestro vuelo. Quería estar contigo ahí arriba, entre las nubes. _

Luce tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Nunca le diría lo mal que lo había pasado cuando él no contestaba a sus súplicas ni lo resentida que estaba por haberla hecho tan vulnerable.

—_Sé que fue duro para ti _—continuó el vanirio. —_Me suplicabas que estuviera contigo, que me necesitabas. No me separaré jamás de ti. Desde ahora, yo estaré dentro de ti y tú de mí. Seremos uno, ángel _—la volvió a tirar del pelo, pero esta vez más suavemente.

—¿Vas a volver a verlas? —alzó la mirada hacia él.

—¿A quiénes?

—A esas chicas rubias...

—Depende —dijo divertido. —¿Te molestaría?

—Estoy cabreada contigo, Natsu. No bromees. Hace un rato estabas encantado de tener a esas enganchadas a tus brazos. Yo... —apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Se estaba sincerando con él pero no podía detener sus palabras. —Creí que me estabas castigando por algo... Creí que te reías de mí... Me sentí... mal —confesó derrumbándose contra él.

—¿Castigarte? —la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. _—No, Luce, claro que no. _

Natsu sacudió la cabeza. Se sentía perdido e irritado consigo mismo.

—Dios... Luce —sus ojos expresaban desesperación. Él estaba acostumbrado a mandar. A ordenar. Y nadie le rechistaba, nadie menos ella. —Hago las cosas fatal. Yo quiero que me aceptes, quiero que confíes en mí —le levantó la barbilla y miró sus ojos llorosos. —Ellas no son nada. Me importas tú.

—Entonces deja de tratarme así. Eres un bruto —contestó ella suplicante. —No me gusta que me intimides ni que uses tu fuerza conmigo. No me gusta que me pongas en ridículo como hoy por la noche cuando me sacaste así del pub como si fuera una muñeca sin voz ni voto. No me gusta que me arranques la ropa de ese modo. Me has roto el vestido.

—Luce...

—Cállate... No me gusta que no me respetes y que creas en todo momento que sabes lo que es mejor para mí. Ni me gusta que...

—Perdóname —rogó acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos. —Intentaré controlarme... ¿Y qué hacías tú con ese vestido? —gruñó. —Contoneándote delante de todos los hombres...

—¿Contoneándome dices? —siseó arqueando las cejas.

—No puedes ponerte algo así cuando yo no te puedo proteger. Me estabas provocando, a mí y a todos los demás.

—Para que lo sepas, neandertal —presionó su pecho varias veces con el dedo índice, —me puse el vestido para ti. Pensé que te gustaría verme con él. Pero ya veo que no —miró el vestido de Moschino hecho trizas. —Lo has roto —lo reprendió con sus ojos lilas. —Eres un animal.

—Nunca te pongas nada parecido si yo no estoy contigo.

—Estaba contigo, idiota. Además, tú me lo regalaste. ¿Ves? —alzó los brazos y los dejó caer con gran frustración. —Todo el rato mandando mensajes contradictorios. Si te pone violento que yo me ponga sexy, haberme regalado otra cosa. ¿Te parece mejor un _burka_?—lo empujó malhumorada.

—No. No es eso —le dijo dulcemente. —Me encanta tu cuerpo. Tu figura está hecha para que se luzca —la repasó con ojos hambrientos. —Sólo te pido que te vistas así cuando yo pueda protegerte de todo y de todos. No tenía fuerza ninguna, Luce. No entiendes como me siento si no puedo protegerte. Mira lo que me hizo Loke y casi me muero.

—Yo... no sabía qué era lo que te pasaba. No me imaginaba que estabas tan mal —su rostro reflejó sincero arrepentimiento. —Pero te lo merecías por cromañón.

—Lo sé, pequeña. Te pido disculpas.

El rostro de Natsu era todo un ruego suplicante y hacía esfuerzos por pedir en vez de exigir.

—Lo tendré en cuenta si eso te tranquiliza. Aun así, soy libre de ponerme lo que me dé la gana... ¿me entiendes?

Natsu asintió. Ahora el cuerpo de Luce clamaba por ser calmado y acariciado. Y el de él también.

—_Tengo hambre, cáraid. _

—Espera —Luce le puso la mano en el pecho al adivinar el brillo en sus ojos. —Si yo tengo en cuenta lo que tú me pides, tú vas a tener en cuenta lo que yo te pido —era una orden. —No vas a dejarme sola ni romperás de ese modo la comunicación conmigo nunca más —Natsu iba a abrir la boca pero el gesto de Luce advirtiéndole que no la interrumpiera lo echó para atrás. —No vas a tontear con ninguna otra mujer, sea rubia, morena o pelirroja. ¿Me oyes, Natsu? Nunca más. No quiero pensar en por qué me molesta, pero me molesta, y borra esa sonrisa arrogante de tu boca. Y no vas a volver a utilizar esos modales de hombre de las cavernas, conmigo. ¿Queda claro? El machismo ya no se lleva.

Natsu sonrió como un niño pequeño que se había salido con la suya. Se inclinó y acercó su nariz al cuello de Luce, impregnándose de su pastelito. Ella era dulce, dulce de verdad.

—No me gusta que te toquen —reconoció él. Si ella se sinceraba, él también, —ni que otros se te acerquen. Tú todavía no controlas lo que provocas en los demás —la soltó del pelo y abarcó su cara con las dos manos. Con el pulgar acarició su labio inferior. —No eres consciente de lo que provocas en mí... Me muero de los celos, Luce. Soy un celta vanirio, no lo puedo evitar. Soy celoso, posesivo, protector...

—Arrogante, mandón, abusón...

—Sí —reconoció. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua. —Pero tú eres mi cáraid y nuestras relaciones son así.

—No quiero una relación así, me asusta. Ni siquiera quiero una relación. Quiero respeto y...

—Yo te respeto a más que nadie en el mundo, Luce. Eres valiente, leal, compasiva... y preciosa —se inclinó y volvió a rozar su cuello con la nariz. A Luce le costaba respirar. Con los labios pegados a su garganta susurró. —Pero el vanirio está lleno de pasión, así nos han hecho. Tu cuerpo es mi templo y no voy a dejar que nadie te ponga las manos encima. Yo tengo que proteger lo que es mío, y tú eres mía. No importa cuánto luches, no importa cuánto te opongas. Nada va a cambiar eso. Dónde estés tú, estaré yo. Eres mi pareja.

—Quiero mi espacio —echó el cuello hacia atrás para apartarse de sus labios. Su mirada atormentada y suplicante. —Todavía es pronto para mí. Hace cinco días que te conozco y no hemos empezado con buen pie que digamos. Aún estoy asimilando lo que soy, no me puedes exigir ningún tipo de relación —aunque deseaba su cuerpo con locura.

—No lo entiendes. Los vanirios somos completamente distintos de los humanos, sobre todo en lo tocante a nuestras relaciones de pareja. Me acabas de alimentar, no pretendas retomar tu vida con normalidad. Nada de espacios, nada de libertades. Yo seré lo más importante en tu vida igual que tú lo eres en la mía. Y eso lo cambia todo. Los humanos tienen muchas distracciones y dejan de lado a sus parejas. Nosotros no. Yo no.

—Lo que cambie o no cambie esa peculiaridad de alimentarte —lo marcó con comillas, —lo decidiré yo. Tú no vas a regir mi vida —contestó altanera.

—¿Regir tu vida? Ya está bien. Ven aquí.

Luce sentía la confusión interna de Natsu. Se sentía desquiciado, roto, desbordado por ella... y ella estaba igual. Las relaciones entre las parejas vanirias parecían ser muy tempestuosas y ella nunca había tenido ninguna relación.

Él le enseñaría lo que significaba ser cáraid de un vanirio, y si no podía explicárselo con palabras lo haría con hechos. ¿Regirla? No, se trataba de verse invadido por una marea de emociones y sentimientos continuos hasta que no se sabe dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro. Natsu le puso las manos sobre las mejillas y le acercó los labios. Rozó sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas... Luce cerró los ojos y dos inmensas lágrimas se derramaron hasta formar una inmensa gota en su barbilla. Natsu le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y posó su boca en la barbilla de Luce. Entonces ella olvidó todas las reprimendas y todos los inconvenientes de tener una relación con él, fuese del tipo que fuese. Se perdió en su roce, en su repentina dulzura, y aunque se odiaba por ello, reconoció que lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella. Natsu la mordisqueó y la besó. Luce dejó de temblar y se apoyó con las manos en el duro pecho de Natsu, dejando que las sensaciones de sus besos, despertaran a todo su cuerpo enardecido. Abrió los ojos y se quedó enganchada en su mirada verde y él en la de ella. Una chispa se encendió, una chispa poderosa que brilló en las profundidades de los ojos de ambos.

Natsu, alto, grande, musculoso, casi imperial, estaba delante de ella, cogiéndole la cara con delicadeza, deseando que Luce perdiera el miedo y se entregara totalmente a él.

Ella observó su cara, sus facciones angulosas, llenas de tensión y de incertidumbre. Luce estaba segura de que si ella lo rechazaba en aquel momento, Natsu moriría. Él le rogaba que lo aceptase, porque ella estaba más que convencida de que Natsu la aceptaba a ella. Luce no podía engañarse. Lo deseaba y se moría de ganas de besarlo. Esa era su nueva naturaleza y se sorprendió de lo mucho que quería aceptarla, así que esperó la agresividad y la posesividad de Natsu y tomó fuerza para poder aguantarlas.

Luce recordó su primera vez. No había habido besos, ni caricias, ni nada... A Natsu no le gustaba que lo tocaran. Ella no podría soportar una segunda experiencia como aquella. No con Natsu. No, sintiéndolo en cada poro de su piel como lo sentía, estando casi desnuda enfrente de él.

Natsu ladeó la cabeza. Deslizó las manos desde su cara, por su cuello, sus hombros finos, su espalda elegantemente arqueada, hasta llegar a las caderas. La atrajo para que sintiera la palpitación de su erección, el deseo que rugía por ser liberado.

Luce abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, él bajó sus labios con seguridad y los posó sobre los de ella.

Aturdida como estaba, dejó que él dirigiera el beso. Su primer beso. Eso no lo esperaba. De un modo indolente, su boca fue poseída por la de Natsu. Los labios se calentaron con el roce y la fricción, y entonces Natsu se concentró en su labio inferior y lo lamió dulcemente para luego morderlo y ponerle los pelos como escarpias a Luce. Ella nunca antes había besado a nadie, pero la experiencia le pareció casi religiosa. La boca, la lengua y los dientes de Natsu la estimulaban y la animaban a abrir más los labios. Cuando lo hizo, su propia lengua salió en busca de la de Natsu y cuando se encontraron se enrollaron como si fueran amantes en un baile de promesas, caricias e intenciones sensuales que despertaron todos sus sentidos. Sus manos notaban, apoyadas en el pecho de él, la suavidad y el calor de su piel. Su boca y su nariz se impregnaron de su olor y de su sabor. Su oído podía incluso escuchar el latido acelerado del corazón del vanirio.

Sintiéndose poderosa y repentinamente atrevida, Luce se agitó entre sus brazos. Quería rozarse con él.

Natsu ardía, y sus dedos se habían clavado en sus caderas, conteniéndola, midiéndola. Se estremeció cuando sintió la calidez de la lengua de Luce. Se limitó a sentir como poco a poco ella se despertaba a la pasión entre ellos y disfrutó de su reacción.

Ella debía rendirse a la evidencia. Se deseaban, y no con un deseo humano, sino con un deseo casi animal, salvaje y arrasador. Luce se había puesto de puntillas y ahora rozaba con avidez su erección, mientras le hacía el amor con la boca y la lengua. Ella era dulce, cuidadosa, pero muy

apasionada. Lo tentaba rozando sus labios sin llegar a profundizar, y cuando él desistía entonces ella se lanzaba a comerle y morderle, a lamerle la lengua y acariciarle de modo totalmente intencionado los colmillos, a poseer su boca por completo. Esa caricia le gustaba y su sabor era fresco y ardiente.

Luce había dejado de estar tensa. Armándose de valor, la volvió a acercar a la pared y la aprisionó contra ella, mientras seguían besándose como si dependiera sus vidas de ello. Natsu le agarró del pelo y le dio un leve tirón para que ella lo mirara. No había miedo, ni temor. Sólo deseo. Un deseo antiguo por poseer y ser poseído. Luce seguía sin mover los brazos, sus manos no se habían movido del pecho de él. Se miraban el uno al otro, expectantes y asustados de su propia pasión. Natsu la cogió por las muñecas y se llevó sus manos a la cara.

—Tan suave... —ronroneó él.

Apoyó la mejilla en una de sus manitas y se frotó, buscando calor y consuelo.

Luce frunció el ceño mientras respiraba agitadamente. Los labios le hormigueaban, le quemaban, pero las palmas de sus manos ardían por tocarlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella creía que a Natsu no le gustaban las caricias, pero él parecía un puma negro herido y deseoso de que lo tocaran. Su mano se ahuecó, para permitir que Natsu se frotara en ella. Natsu giró su mano de modo que la parte interior de sus muñecas quedaran a la altura de sus labios. A continuación, hizo algo que ella jamás hubiese esperado. Besó sus muñecas, por delante y por detrás. Besos dulces destinados a calmar, a curar. Besos húmedos destinados a enardecer y a despertar.

—Te hice daño aquí. No volveré a tratarte así jamás. No te haré daño nunca más. Te cuidaré y te protegeré siempre —con los labios pegados a la muñeca y la mirada enardecida le ordenó. —Tócame, Luce. Te lo suplico. Necesito que me acaricies —expresó en voz alta.

Luce se apoyó contra la pared. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón golpeaba contra el pecho. Respiraba descompasadamente. Él mantenía sus manos femeninas y elegantes sobre su cara y las soltó, esperando a que llegaran las caricias. Había sido una declaración muy humilde por su parte.

La oscura claridad de la noche se colaba por el balcón abierto de par en par, iluminando la habitación y enmarcando sus cuerpos con un aura clara y pálida como la luna. Las cortinas rojas bailaban al son del viento. La lluvia marcaba el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

Luce titubeó hasta que al final decidió ceder a sus impulsos. Enmarcó la cara de Natsu y la acarició, primero las mejillas, luego los labios, la barbilla. El vanirio cerró los ojos agradecido por aquellos mimos. Fue descendiendo por su cuello fuerte y tenso, por sus hombros anchos y perfectamente redondeados, por su pecho caliente, terso y marcado, por sus abdominales tan bien definidas y su cintura delgada. Luego ascendió, deleitándose en el tacto de ese cuerpo hecho para el amor y la guerra y pasó sus dedos por los músculos de los brazos.

Natsu siseó de placer en cada una de sus caricias y apretó los ojos para que las sensaciones fueran más poderosas. Entonces dejó de sentir las manos de Luce. Abrió los ojos y ella no estaba. Al momento, sintió como unas manitas dibujaban con sus dedos, los músculos de su espalda. De arriba abajo, de lado a lado... Luce estaba detrás de él y le estaba acariciando como ella quería. Por entero. Sus manos rodearon su pecho y su estómago y empezó a sentir los labios de Luce en su espalda. Natsu echó las manos atrás y le tomó de los muslos desnudos y calientes al tacto, mientras ella proseguía con su exploración. Los pechos de Luce apretados contra su espalda. Labios húmedos, benevolentes, le recorrían la amplitud de los hombros, le pasaban por la nuca y el cuello, seguían su columna vertebral y luego volvían a ascender. Por allí por donde pasaban le seguía la lengua, juguetona y de tacto de satén. Quiso borrar cada uno de los azotes, aunque ya no estaban, pero quiso que se le grabara un recuerdo dulce, no el lacerante.

—Luce... —musitó Natsu tensándose. —Necesito que... Joder... Bésame.

Se giró, la tomó de la cintura y, pegándola a él, inclinó la cabeza hacia la de ella y pegó su boca a la suya como un lobo hambriento. Luce pasó sus manos por su cuello y se agarró a su melena rosa para sostenerse como si fuera un salvavidas. Natsu deslizó sus manos hasta abarcarle las nalgas y tirando de ellas la instó a que se pusiera de puntillas y profundizara en el beso. Ambos soltaron un gemido al unísono, sonido revelador de la necesidad que ambos tenían de esa intimidad. La erección de Natsu presionaba su estómago, y sus torsos desnudos se habían acoplado de modo que los latidos de sus corazones se mezclaran y se confundieran. Los besos pasaron a ser más exigentes, hasta que ya no les fue suficiente con besar.

Luce sentía que quería más, necesitaba más de él y él necesitaba mucho más de ella. La alzó por las nalgas, moviendo su erección contra ella y con ella en brazos caminó hasta la cama sin dejar de besarla.

—No, Natsu —dijo ella tensándose y hablando sobre sus labios. —No quiero que me estires ahí. No quiero. No puedo.

Natsu miró la cama y sintió lo turbada que se encontraba Luce al estar allí de nuevo, donde perdió la virginidad. Tenía miedo. Entonces él se sentó en un extremo, y colocó a Luce de pie en el suelo entre sus piernas abiertas. La abrazó queriendo calmar su ansiedad y la necesidad de ambos.

—Luce, no sabes cuánto te deseo —ronroneó como un felino. Frotó su cara sobre el valle de sus pechos, y ella le acarició el pelo. Deslizó sus manos por sus costillas, pasando por la cintura y las caderas. —Señor, eres perfecta. Me falta el aire —dijo con la voz enronquecida.

Luce no podía hablar. Estaba atrapada bajo sus caricias, hipnotizada por su voz llena de anhelo, sumergida en el contacto de su boca y su nariz en su torso. Natsu pasó los dedos por las bragas de seda negras de Luce, y las deslizó por sus esbeltas y largas piernas hasta el suelo. Sin alzar la mirada todavía, le desabrochó las tiras de sus zapatos de tacón y también se los quitó. Pasó las manos por sus pies finos y femeninos hasta sus pantorrillas, rodillas y muslos fuertes y prietos. Llegó al triángulo de rizos rubios y su respiración se volvió más dificultosa. Sin tocarla en esa zona siguió su camino ascendente acariciando caderas, cintura, el lateral de sus costillas y dejando la palma de sus manos abiertas sobre los dos pechos.

Luce se estremeció. Las manos de ese hombre la enloquecían. Se sentía como una olla a presión a punto de explotar.

—Fíjate que bonitas son —susurró él masajeando sus senos con la mirada oscurecida.

—¿Te...? —tragó saliva. —¿Te... gustan? —preguntó ella conmocionada y complacida a la vez.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre cuánto me gustan? —la miró con desesperación.

Luce asintió lentamente sin apartar los ojos de los de él. Natsu procedió a demostrárselo. La acercó a él tomándola de la cintura, se inclinó hacia delante y tomó un pezón en su boca. Lo rodeó con la lengua, hasta que se puso tieso. Lo chupó y de repente cerró la boca sobre él y lo succionó, primero suavemente y luego cada vez más fuerte, tirando de él.

Luce respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras lo miraba con ojos nublados de placer. Le parecía tierno y erótico tenerlo a él, ese macho tan fuerte y tan dominante enganchado a su pecho, excitándola, mamando con gentileza, como si fuera un bebé. Pero no era un bebé, era un hombre y la estaba seduciendo.

Deslizó sus brazos por el cuello de él y entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello, primero sosteniéndolo, controlándolo, y luego atrayéndolo hasta ella para que tomara todo lo que quisiera y más. Le gustaba el pelo de Natsu, le gustaba tenerlo sólo para ella, ser la única que pudiera acariciarlo. Se sorprendió al sentirse tan posesiva respecto a él, pero lo aceptó y gruñó de placer. No iba a pelear más contra lo que el vanirio tan repentinamente amoroso que tenía enganchado al

pecho despertaba en su corazón, en su interior. Hacía unos días lo odiaba. Ahora lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar.

Natsu masajeaba el otro pecho con su mano. Tomando aire, apartó la mano y decidió martirizarlo también. Lo mordió, lo lavó con su lengua hasta que el seno quedó enrojecido, hinchado y palpitante.

Natsu podía ser un tirano, un torturador, pero la tenía fundida y dócil por sus caricias. No habría cinturones ni crueldad de ningún tipo y exhaló el aire de modo tembloroso.

Iba a hacer el amor con él. No era ninguna mojigata ni ninguna puritana. El destino le había traído a Natsu y ahora ella lo necesitaba con la misma ansiedad salvaje que él intentaba reprimir para no asustarla.

Natsu dejó de chuparla y alzó la mirada hacia ella. Él tenía los labios entreabiertos, y ella no se lo pensó dos veces. Lo agarró del pelo con manos temblorosas, se inclinó y deslizó la lengua entre ellos, hasta que tocó la de Natsu.

Él clavó los dedos en su tierna carne y dejó que Luce procediera a su invasión. Él le acarició y le apretó las nalgas y ella intensificó el beso soltando un tímido gemido, adentrando más la lengua.

Esa era la señal que esperaba de ella. Natsu la alzó como si no pesara menos que una niña y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Las rodillas clavadas en la cama, a cada lado de sus caderas. Él tomó el mando del beso con la voracidad de un lobo.

Ella se apartó, miró hacia sus cuerpos y se encontró abierta para él. Sus nalgas presionaban su erección y él le acariciaba el trasero, y la miraba divertido. Natsu no dejó que ella se distrajera. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda. No paró de besarla hasta que se convirtió en gelatina líquida.

Luce lo tenía cogido del cabello, y estaba sentada sobre él, completamente abierta y a su disposición.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —dijo él sobre su boca. Lamió su labio inferior con candencia y pericia infinitas. —Quiero meterme dentro de ti.

Luce lo miró a los ojos con su mirada lila turbada de deseo, mientras asimilaba las palabras de él. Luego miró su boca, se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez jugando con él. Avanzando y retrocediendo, hasta que Natsu se cansó y la saqueó. Se hizo dueño de su boca, de todo su cuerpo y de su voluntad. Luce se apartó para volver a coger aire y entre bocanadas susurró:

—Entonces, quítate los pantalones.

Natsu le besó y le mordisqueó el cuello. Sonrió triunfante. —¿Tú también quieres que te haga el amor, Luce? —preguntó mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Ah... sí... —respondió ella tiritando del estremecimiento.

—_¿Ya no me tienes miedo, entonces? _

—_Me da miedo... lo que despiertas en mí. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, Natsu. _

Natsu tocó sus pechos y los sopesó, los masajeó, los juntó mientras los observaba con su mirada hambrienta.

—_Para mí también lo es. Todo lo que siento es completamente nuevo. _

Luce le aguantó la mirada. Tenía los ojos lilas más claros que nunca, la melena rubia desparramada por sus hombros y su espalda, los colmillos puntiagudos asomaban entre sus labios semi-abiertos, estaba desnuda y estaba deseosa de, nunca mejor dicho, hincarle el diente.

—Tómame, Natsu. Haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer conmigo, pero hazlo ya porque me voy a morir si no haces algo. Me... me duele todo el cuerpo

—no dejó de mirarlo mientras le ordenaba como una auténtica vaniria habla a su pareja.

Natsu sintió que su erección crecía y palpitaba a punto de eclosionar. Se levantó con ella en brazos y con una mano se arrancó el pantalón. No llevaba calzoncillos, así que su pene salió disparado hasta su ombligo.

Luce notó la punta del glande que acariciaba su carne trémula y húmeda y se estremeció. Natsu volvió a sentarse.

—Rodéame con tus piernas —susurró contra su hombro y lo mordisqueó.

Luce obedeció y miró hacia abajo. Su pubis acunaba el miembro de Natsu. Era tal y como lo recordaba. Grande, grueso y largo. Totalmente amenazador.

Natsu no permitió que pensara en si le haría daño o no. La besó de nuevo, tan profundamente que no hubo ningún rincón de su húmeda cavidad que su lengua no rozara ni acariciara. Luce le clavó los dedos en los hombros, y lejos de amilanarse, lo besó con la misma hambre, con vehemencia, restregándose contra él y volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos entre su cabello rosa y abundante. Era excitante estar con un hombre de pelo largo y agarrarse a su cabellera mientras se abrazaban y se besaban. Deseaba tanto que Natsu calmara el dolor que sentía en su vientre, en su entrepierna.

—Dime dónde te duele —exigió saber él contra su boca. Luce lamió sus labios mientras hablaba, pero no le contestó. —¿Te duele aquí? —deslizó sus dedos por la parte interna de sus muslos y acarició la entrada de su cuerpo con suavidad y ternura. Luce dio un respingo y soltó un gemido. —¿Sí, cariño? ¿Te duele aquí? —sonrió y presionó el orificio de entrada a su cuerpo. Lo acarició haciendo círculos, y observó la reacción de Luce, que llena de curiosidad había bajado la mirada para ver como su mano bronceada hurgaba en su intimidad. —¿Quieres que te calme un poco, verdad? —susurró contra sus labios mientras notaba en la humedad de sus dedos la disposición de su cáraid. No necesitaba contestación. —Mmm, sí... —introdujo el dedo corazón y sintió como su Luce se abrazaba a él, a ese dedo inquisitivo. —Claro que quieres. Lo quieres tanto como yo.

Ella creyó que iba a desmayarse. Sentía el dedo de Natsu frotarse contra ella, acariciándola, estimulándola, despertando todo su cuerpo. Luce empezó a mecerse contra su mano, bamboleando las caderas. Nunca había hecho el amor pero sabía muy bien cómo se hacía. Natsu empezó a acariciar su clítoris con el pulgar, mientras introducía más profundamente el dedo en su interior. Luce no podía detener sus movimientos, ardía y palpitaba contra su mano y le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo. De repente sintió otra nueva presión y supo que Natsu estaba deslizando otro dedo en su interior. Dos. Ella sabía que la estaba dilatando para la intrusión más grande, pero si seguía así no iba a poder aguantarlo por mucho tiempo.

Natsu no se detuvo ni por un instante. Seguía su ritmo implacable. La acariciaba, encendía su llama interior, su fuego interior, observando cada una de sus expresiones. Quería darle placer, mucho placer. No sólo era placer lo que deseaba de ella, sino una total aceptación. Sentía algo muy fuerte por Luce, algo que nunca antes había sentido ni siquiera cuando era un mortal. Guiado por esa necesidad a la que no se atrevía poner nombre, arrasado por esa ansiedad de ella hincó los dedos más adentro. El ritmo empezó a ser más rápido y Luce se agarró con fuerza a su cuello.

—No te imaginas cuántas ganas tenía de tocarte aquí... —movió los dedos más profundamente — y aquí... —acarició su botón con el pulgar, mientras se inclinaba para lamer y morder su cuello

sin llegar a hincarle los colmillos. —Mmm... estás cerca, _álainn_**1**—musitó deteniéndose y pasándole la lengua por la yugular. —¿A qué huelo yo para ti? —le preguntó reteniendo los dedos en un punto de su interior. Presionaba, pero no los movía.

Luce frunció el ceño, sin creer que se detuviera, sin quererlo tampoco. Cuando Natsu percibió su frustración se limitó a torturarla un poco, moviendo sutilmente los dedos, sacándolos casi por completo y manteniéndolos ahí, acariciándola en círculos.

—A... mango —contestó ella con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos llenos de pasión. —No, no te detengas —lo agarró del cuello y lo abrazó. Se abrazó a él de un modo tan desesperado, que a Natsu el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A mango? —sonrió. —Ya lo sabía. Sólo quería oírtelo decir.

—Por favor, Natsu... —restregaba sus caderas contra él, contra sus dedos, contra su erección que crecía más y más. —No puedo parar.

—Lo sé todo de ti ¿sabes? —la tomó de la cintura y la alzó, dándole un ligero beso en los labios y luego tomando un pezón con los dientes. Luce gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. —Agárrate a mis hombros.

Luce se amarró a él, sosteniéndose contra su cuerpo, mientras Natsu le acariciaba las nalgas con una mano y con la otra dirigía su pene a la entrada de ella que se veía húmeda y brillante. La instó a que descendiera, poco a poco, y la detuvo cuando el glande, rozaba los labios de su portal íntimo.

—Mírame —le ordenó suavemente. Ella obedeció, completamente dócil y vulnerable. —Mi guerrera amazona... —susurró rozando sus labios con los suyos. —Tranquila... déjame a mí, yo te guío... Sé que nunca te ha gustado ningún hombre —empujó unos centímetros el glande dentro de ella y siseó cuando sintió el calor, la humedad y la textura de Luce. —Mmm... oh joder... qué bien me sientas. Sé que nunca te has dejado tocar por nadie —introdujo unos centímetros más de su erección, y besó sus labios con dulzura. —Sé que te gusté desde que me viste, porque... —unos centímetros más entraban en su interior y Luce lo abrazaba como una ventosa— sólo hay... un hombre para ti, _Carbaidh_**2**.

—Natsu... —gimió ella desesperada clavándole los dedos en los hombros.

—Sí, Natsu —repitió él introduciendo varios centímetros más en ella. —Ese soy yo, el único a quién perteneces. El único hombre destinado a pertenecerte —se meció un poco en su interior y sintió cómo Luce cerraba los ojos y siseaba entre el dolor y el placer. —Yo —entró un poco más empujando con sus caderas— soy el único que puede hacerte esto, Luce. Tu cuerpo es mío, tu mente es mía y tu corazón también lo será —de un empujón acabó ensartándola por completo.

Luce echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un sollozo. Natsu la abrazó y la inmovilizó por las caderas, sintiendo como toda ella palpitaba en su interior, como sus músculos luchaban frenéticos por acostumbrarse a él y escuchando como su corazón latía desbocado por las sensaciones.

Luce lo apretaba, lo abrazaba y lo cobijaba dentro de sí, sabiendo inequívocamente que ese era su hogar. Agradecido por el recibimiento, acarició sus nalgas sensualmente, deslizó sus manos en una lánguida caricia ascendente por la espalda, el cuello y abarcó su cara con ambas manos, obligándola a inclinarse sobre él. Seguidamente la besó con todo el ardor del infierno y la dulzura del cielo.

Ella no se había sentido así en la vida. No quería oír hablar a Natsu de posesividad y de pertenencia. Eso la hacía más vulnerable ante él y ella intentaba conocer el placer físico y sexual

con Natsu, no estaba preparada para nada más. Pero Natsu era un carroñero emocional. Iba a por todas, iba a marcarla como sólo un vanirio podía marcar a su hembra, iba a poseerla a través del sexo. Y ella tenía miedo.

Luce le devolvió el beso con el mismo anhelo volcánico, pero Natsu se apartó entre gemidos.

—¿Te hago daño? —preguntó él rozándole la mejilla con la nariz.

—No... —Luce se apoyó en sus anchos hombros para acomodarse y deslizó las manos por su musculoso pecho. —Es sólo que... eres... eres muy grande, Natsu —murmuró mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Luce sintió como el vanirio se enorgullecía de sus palabras. Sí, Natsu deseaba oír eso de su boca. Él pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Luce y luego lo mordió ligeramente para seguir acariciándolo.

—Pero encajo en ti perfectamente —susurró con la voz grave. Deslizó sus manos de nuevo acariciando todo su cuerpo y las dejó en sus nalgas, apretándolas ligeramente y acercándola más a él. Se movió delicadamente para que ella notara hasta donde estaba encajado y cómo la colmaba.

—Sí... encajas —susurró ella entrecortadamente.

—Estás preparada, Luce? —dijo con la voz enronquecida por el deseo. —Vamos a arder juntos, Carbaidh.

Sin previo aviso, la tomó de las nalgas y la levantó deslizando su erección hacia fuera y luego volviendo a penetrarla con más fuerza. Luce se mordió el labio y reprimió un grito.

Natsu, la volvió a penetrar más profundamente, deslizando su barra ardiente a través de su conducto tan apretado. El placer que sentía era indescriptible, imposible de sentir con alguien. Todo él dependía de ella, y ella dependía de él. No había dolor, ni insultos ni juegos de poder. Natsu era muy grande y estaba dentro de ella devastando con sus movimientos, activando con su roce cada una de las partes sensibles de su interior y ella se sentía bien con él.

El cuerpo tembloroso de Luce empezó a reaccionar y sus caderas emprendieron la carrera hacia el éxtasis. Lo cabalgó con pasión, juntando su frente a la de él, dejando que Natsu hiciera lo que quisiese, manteniéndolo dentro de ella. Un profundo estremecimiento recorrió su interior y traspasó parte de su coraza. Natsu lo estaba haciendo, se estaba apoderando de ella. Lo sentía por todas partes, sus manos fuertes no la soltaban pero él estaba dentro de todo su cuerpo, en su circulación sanguínea, en su mente. Natsu seguía moviéndose con determinación, sin piedad, con la facilidad y la experiencia de quién tiene el poder y está seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Lo sientes, Luce? —la penetró más profundamente todavía. —Todo lo que hay dentro de tu cuerpo, todo lo que te llena y te estremece, todo, soy yo —miró hacia donde sus cuerpos estaban unidos y sonrió orgulloso. —Míranos. Todo entero. Me haces sentir tan bien...

A Luce le costaba respirar y difícilmente podía oír nada, porque el corazón le zumbaba en los oídos. Miró hacia abajo y vio lo que quería decir. Natsu estaba tan clavado en ella, que su pelo púbico se confundía con el suyo.

Natsu la miró con determinación, le enmarcó la cara y juntó su frente con la de ella. Ella se cogió a sus hombros. Él la besó y suspiró de puro placer. Luce sintió como la misma ola de placer que arrasaba a Natsu se precipitaba también por todo su cuerpo. Respondió al beso de un modo tierno e intenso y empezó a mecerse contra él, dejando que él le diera aire.

Ambos excitados, estimulándose el uno al otro con sus cuerpos. Natsu descendió las manos por todo su cuerpo, lentamente, en una caricia ultra-estimulante y abarcó las nalgas de Luce, para moverla y acompasarla a su penetración.

Luce profundizó el beso y siguió el ritmo de Natsu, un ritmo sensual y erótico. Danzaban al ritmo de la pasión.

Ella jadeó cuando él acrecentó el ritmo. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con posesividad y con unos párpados demasiado pesados por el placer. Luce le enmarcó la cara con las manos y volvió a juntar su frente con la de él, esta vez sin parpadear, sólo mirándolo, esperando traspasar su alma.

—No habrá nadie más para ti —dijo él moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. —Te voy a marcar, Luce. Todos sabrán que me perteneces. Acéptalo. —Natsu, cállate, no digas nada más —suplicó ella jadeante.

—Tienes... que saberlo —iba a ganar la batalla, ella tenía que reconocerlo. —Sabes que te digo la verdad. Sólo mía. Sólo para mí.

Natsu no podía hacerle eso. La estaba marcando con sus palabras, con sus movimientos. La quería enloquecer y quería obligarla a admitir que ella le pertenecía.

—Por favor, Natsu... —gimió sin saber si le pedía que no parase o que se callase.

Él gruñó y la invadió una y otra vez, torturando su carne húmeda. Luce tenía que ser valiente, él sabía que ella tenía coraje para cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué no admitía lo que para él era tan obvio? Intentó dejar esa guerra y decidió devastarla de otro modo.

Luce pasó sus manos por la nuca. Con una mano le acariciaba la cara, con la otra jugaba con su pelo y lo mantenía pegada a ella.

Un cúmulo de sensaciones y de fuerzas poderosas demasiado intensas se arremolinó en su interior a la altura del ombligo. Natsu intensificó los movimientos con el objetivo de hacerla arder en el infierno.

Excitados, se subieron a la ola de éxtasis que les recorrió y la cabalgaron durante un largo rato hasta que algo estalló a la vez en su vientre, algo increíble que los dejó rotos.

Mientras sentía aquel huracán de emociones y sensaciones internas, Luce sintió que Natsu era para ella, sólo para ella, pero lejos de decírselo y expresar algo tan loco como aquello, frotó su cuello con los labios y lo mordió.

Natsu jadeó y la abrazó con más fuerza mientras seguía meciéndose en su interior. Una mano se enredó en su pelo y la atrajo más a él. La lengua de Luce lo lamía, los labios lo succionaban, ella bebía de él y de repente se encontraron de nuevo en la ola de un segundo orgasmo.

—_Mineadh_**3**... —cerró los ojos con fuerza y echó el cuello hacia atrás para soltar un gemido de lujuria y satisfacción mientras apretaba su cabeza contra su cuello para que ella bebiera lo que desease y cuánto desease de él. —Eso es, pequeña. Bebe de mí. Aliméntate.

Ella desclavó los colmillos y se lamió los labios y los dientes con la punta de la lengua. Tenía ganas de aullarle a la luna, su lado berserker la animaba a ello.

Natsu sabía a mango de verdad, a fruta fresca y exótica, y ella por fin se sintió saciada en días. Tiró del pelo de él de un modo posesivo y dominante, echándole el cuello más hacia atrás, y lo besó mientras gemía de placer con los ojos completamente dilatados y llenos de placer.

El segundo orgasmo los devastó, y los hizo gritar. Luce sollozando, con lágrimas en los ojos, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Natsu, y éste acariciándole el pelo la calmó susurrándole palabras de tranquilidad y de orgullo. Orgullo porque su cáraid era toda una amazona, fuerte y apasionada, dulce y tentadora. Y era suya. Suya.

—Dios mío... ¿Qué... qué he hecho? —susurró Luce llorando.

—Hemos hecho el amor —contestó él meciéndola. Disfrutaba de su cuerpo dulce, sudoroso y abatido sobre él. A Luce todavía le recorrían los espasmos del segundo orgasmo.

Luce podía no estar preparada para aquella unión pero él sabía por los dos que se pertenecían y, aunque deseaba locamente que ella se lo dijera, él tendría paciencia.

Miró la cama, estaba desordenada y manchada.

No, dijo ella. No iba a dormir allí.

Natsu asintió. Como ordenes, pequeña. Salió de ella a desgana, pues nada le apetecía más que compartir su cuerpo. Luce se estremeció, pero no dejó de abrazarlo y mantuvo su cara sumergida en su hombro. Natsu la tomó en brazos, salió de la habitación y la llevó a la planta inferior. Abrió una compuerta, bajó unos nuevos escalones y entró en una habitación cálida, iluminada con lámparas alógenas de suelo alrededor. Una gran cama llena de cojines y sábanas de seda negras y fucsias quedaba en el centro de la habitación. Y alrededor, rodeando la sala, cortinas de agua corrían por las paredes y caían a un riachuelo que recorría todo el círculo del lugar. Piedras de caliza blanca decoraban ese pequeño río y motitas de césped contrastaban con la piedra blanca. Decoración Zen, sin duda.

El resto del suelo era de cálido parquet.

Natsu la llevó a la cama, la acercó a él, la abrazó y se taparon con las sábanas, dejando que ese jardín interior y el ruido del agua al caer los sumiera en un sueño profundo. Besó la coronilla de su Luce. Y se prometió que le enseñaría a no temerle ni a él, ni a los sentimientos que despertaba en ella. Pero ¿estaba él preparado para los sentimientos que sin duda estaba ella despertando en él?

* * *

_**Vocabulario Vanir:**_

_**1 Álainn: significa 'bella'. **_

_**2 Carbaidh: significa 'caramelo'. **_

_**3Mineadh: significa 'cariño'.**_

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

Un cuerpo inmenso y duro le daba calor en la espalda. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el brazo musculoso de Natsu, su pelo desparramado por la almohada. El vanirio le acarició la nuca con la nariz. Ella intentó mover las piernas pero él las tenía inmovilizadas con una de las suyas, mucho más grandes y velludas. Estaban encajados como dos cucharas, perfectamente amoldados.

Luce sonrió. Natsu era una caja de sorpresas. Sintió un dedo de Natsu siguiendo su columna vertebral de arriba abajo. Toda la piel se le erizó. El contacto más nimio del vanirio, la despertaba y la hacía hervir como un volcán a punto de estallar. Qué locura.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —susurró Natsu en su oreja.

—Estoy... bien —sorprendida por la respuesta, dio gracias porque Natsu no viera lo sonrojada que estaba.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —su voz sonaba preocupada. Para Luce era su segunda vez, todavía era nueva en eso.

—No, no me has hecho daño... —contestó dándose cuenta de lo importante que era para él no volverla a hacer daño ni a intimidarla en la cama— esta vez.

Natsu la abrazó y apretó su pecho y todo lo que sobresalía de su cuerpo contra la espalda y las nalgas de Luce. Tenía miedo de que Luce no aceptara todo lo que había visto en él.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? ¿En qué me he convertido? —exclamó ella con incredulidad. —Te he mordido.

—Mmm... sí y me ha encantado —cogió con los dientes el lóbulo de su oreja. —Así hacemos el amor los vanirios. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te ha gustado?

Luce enmudeció y se pensó la respuesta.

—Sí —apretó la cara contra la almohada. Sentía vergüenza. —¿Cómo puede gustarme beber sangre?

—Beber sangre es generalizar —la corrigió él sonriendo. —A ti te gusta sólo mi sangre, que te quede claro preciosa. Igual que a mí sólo me gusta la tuya. Tu sangre es muy poderosa —reconoció pasándole la lengua dulcemente por la oreja. —Nunca me había sentido tan bien.

—La tuya es... buena. Buena no, deliciosa.

—Gracias —le dio un beso húmedo en la nuca.

—¿Y si bebo tu sangre... ya no tendré hambre hasta...?

—Bebemos una vez al día el uno del otro y gracias a eso podemos disfrutar de la buena comida. Ahora puedes alimentarte de cualquier cosa y sentir como la comida te sacia, porque mi sangre te ha saciado por hoy. Iremos a restaurantes preciosos y únicos en el mundo, mi pequeña Luce. Disfrutaremos juntos de tantas cosas... —la abrazó con más fuerza, demostrándole la alegría de haberla encontrado por fin y de ser aceptado.

Pensando en sus palabras, Luce recordó como la había llenado en todos los sentidos. Su sangre era un manjar y su manera de hacer el amor... estaba sorprendida de que todavía siguieran vivos.

Entonces almacenó todas las imágenes de la vida de Natsu. Habían pasado ante sus ojos como una película mientras se alimentaba de él.

—Ahora yo también lo sé todo de ti —susurró ella.

Hubo un largo y prolongado silencio.

—Te he visto pelear contra romanos, Natsu. Contra vikingos...

—Germanos —le dijo él con un tono duro.

—Sí... —se giró hacia él sin salir del círculo de sus brazos. —Fuisteis de los pocos que aguantasteis el asedio del antiguo imperio romano.

Asintió con la cabeza. Natsu la miraba con atención, intentando averiguar si había rechazo en su mirada. Tomó un muslo de Luce y lo colocó por encima de su cadera.

—No, espera —se quejó ella. —Quiero...

—Tranquila —le dijo él acariciándole la pierna. —Me gusta sentir el peso de tu cuerpo. No te haré nada... por ahora —un brillo travieso iluminó su mirada. —Pero no soy una momia, te lo advierto.

—Tienes dos mil años —lo pinchó ella sonriendo. —Ahora estate quietecito ¿vale? Quiero que hablemos de lo que he visto y no puedo pensar si tu...

—¿Si te toco? —dijo él alzando las cejas y sonriendo pícaramente.

Luce se sorprendió admirando la sonrisa genuina y traviesa de Natsu. Se estaba deshaciendo por él. Obligándose a centrar sus pensamientos, prosiguió con sus visiones.

—Céntrate, quiero hablar de lo que he visto —musitó ella mirándole la barbilla. —Tú y mi padre liderasteis al pueblo celta en sus guerras —se le humedecieron los ojos. —Lo querías mucho.

—Sí —asintió él con sus ojos verdes abiertos y solemnes. —Ya te dije que era como un hermano para mí —le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Era muy guapo ¿verdad?

—Supongo —hizo una mueca y luego sonrió divertido. —Sólo hay que verte.

—He visto muchísimas cosas, Natsu —lo miró con ternura. —He visto a un grupo de niños intentando sobrevivir en los bosques después de que los romanos y los germanos os lo arrebataran casi todo.

—Se llevaron a nuestras madres, mataron a nuestros padres delante de nuestras narices. A nosotros, pensaban reclutarnos para los próximos ejércitos y lo que debía de ser el nuevo ejército centurión, pero... nos escapamos. Nunca lo podrían haber conseguido si algunos de los perros sarnosos de nuestra aldea no nos hubiesen traicionado.

—Luego huisteis a los bosques, os ocultasteis y os preparasteis para enfrentaros a ellos. Pero sólo erais niños.

—Sí, ellos pensaban que nos mantendríamos dóciles hasta que llegaran a por nosotros. Éramos más de veinte niños en nuestro poblado. Pero no nos conocían, no se les ocurrió que los niños celtas tenían la misma sangre guerrera en las venas que los hombres contra los que habían luchado. Hombres valientes que protegían sus tierras y sus familias con su propia vida.

—Tú y mi padre fuisteis los líderes de esos niños, los instruisteis y los preparasteis para las grandes batallas.

—Sí —confirmó con melancolía mientras acariciaba la espalda de

Luce.

—Siento lo de tu madre —apretó los labios. —Ese hombre...

—Se la llevó. Era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, se llamaba Acnologia. Los keltoi no éramos fáciles de derrotar, así que algunos centuriones romanos intentaron comprar en nombre del César a miembros de nuestro clan. Acnologia nos vendió. En todos sitios siempre hay alguien que cede al miedo y al poder ¿sabes? Él mató a mi padre y se llevó a mi madre. Era tan buena y tan hermosa... —se aclaró la garganta. —Tus abuelos también murieron ese día. Los romanos arrasaron con todo ¿sabes? —apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. —Rogue era el mayor de todos los niños que dejaron en la aldea. Tenía cinco años más que yo —le explicó apretándola más contra él. —Era un guerrero

increíble, el más poderoso de todos los que yo he visto. Él nos enseñó a luchar y a defendernos. Zeref también luchaba bien pero donde Rogue era frío y calculador, Zeref se dejaba llevar por el odio y la ira y a veces por su inconsciencia nos encontramos en más de un apuro. Cuando llegó el momento arrasamos con uno de los campamentos romanos asentados en el centro de Britannia. Fuimos uno por uno hasta dar con la zona donde estaba Acnologia. Lo maté con mis propias manos, a él y al resto de centuriones y traidores que disfrutaban de la protección del Emperador.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu madre?

—Acnologia la vendió como esclava por un puñado de monedas —dijo asqueado. —Duró con ella un mes, hasta que se cansó. Ni Juvia ni yo volvimos a saber de ella. Tampoco Gray, Lyon y el resto supieron de las suyas. Nos dejaron huérfanos, pero el tiro les salió por la culata.

—Erais niños, Natsu—alzó la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos. Tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro lleno de determinación. —No debisteis vivir nada de eso.

—Éramos fuertes, altos y expertos en el arte de la guerra y de la magia —volvió a enfocar su mirada en ella y le acarició la barbilla hundiendo el dedo índice en el pequeño hoyuelo de Luce. —Muchos de nosotros tenemos sangre druida en nuestras venas. No nos hizo falta nada más que la rabia y el orgullo keltoi para dar con todos y matarlos. Luego fuimos invencibles, y nos encargamos de que los romanos salieran de nuestras tierras. Vencieron al rey Cassivellaunus, es cierto, pero nunca pudieron llegar a dominarnos. Nosotros fuimos los culpables —su voz se manchó de orgullo. —Britannia nunca fue de Roma.

—No dice eso los textos históricos —musitó ella sin querer ofenderlo.

—Cuando los vanir nos convirtieron, nos prohibieron participar en guerras entre humanos —hizo una mueca. —Nosotros sólo debíamos equilibrar la balanza en caso de que algún lobezno o nosferátum abusara de su poder contra los débiles. No pudimos evitar que Roma finalmente obligara a los keltoi a pagar tributo y jurar fidelidad. No nos dejaron luchar al lado de los nuestros, de ser así hoy pondría otra cosa en los libros de historia.

—¿Cuántos fuisteis transformados, exactamente?

—Éramos veinte, pero luego se nos unieron trece miembros más que recogimos por el camino, procedentes de otros clanes. —Treinta y tres entonces. —Aha.

—¿Seguís todos juntos?

—No. Muchos se dispersaron por otras partes del mundo y hemos perdido el contacto. No permanecimos unidos. Sin embargo, somos más de treinta y tres —la miró a los ojos. —Algunos empezaron a tener relaciones...

—Ya, claro, como los berserkers. Os relacionasteis con hombres y mujeres humanas y... tachan... nacieron mini-vanirios por todo el mundo.

—Hay muy pocos niños en nuestro clan, al menos aquí en la Black Country. La verdad es que Erza y Jellal tenían dos pequeños, pero desaparecieron hace diez años. Cuando capturamos a uno de los cazadores, vimos en sus recuerdos lo que les hicieron a los pequeños. No sé si murieron o no. Jellal no cesa en su búsqueda, desde luego, y Erza cada día pierde un poco más la esperanza. Luego hay otra pareja más del clan, Iain y Shenna, también originarios. Hace siete años que alumbraron a dos mellizos, niña y niño. Y hay tres niños más de diez años que forman parte de los vanirios que se hospedan en Segdley.

—¿Sólo cinco en dos mil años?

—Bueno. Luego están los hijos de los híbridos. Al principio, con nuestro don y nuestra necesidad de beber sangre y de encontrar a nuestras parejas cometimos muchos errores.

—¿Habéis transformado a mucha gente?

—Yo nunca, pero sé de otros que no lo han llevado nada bien. Como no establecimos comunicación entre nosotros y nos esparcimos por todo el mundo, yo no sé lo que ha sido de ellos. No sé si hay más niños, no sé si hay más híbridos.

—Y... ¿los hijos de los vanirios de qué se alimentan?

—Maman del pecho de la madre porque de él obtienen proteínas para su crecimiento, pero luego tenemos que lidiar con ellos para que aprendan a soportar el hambre.

—¿Y el alimento humano les sirve para crecer?

—No, pero es como la nicotina para un fumador adicto. Pueden comer, pero gracias a Gray descubrimos que crecen mejor y con menos ansiedad si les damos suplementos ricos en hierro.

—Ah... —agrandó los ojos interesada. —No debe de ser fácil ser un niño vanirio.

—No —la miró de arriba abajo con ojos hambrientos. —No lo es.

Se miraron fijamente, intentando leerse la mente el uno al otro.

—Natsu, no hemos utilizado protección.

—No te preocupes, no tengo ninguna enfermedad. Somos inmunes.

—Ya, me dejas más tranquila aunque ya me lo imaginaba. Pero, podéis tener hijos... Yo me estoy tomando la píldora desde los dieciocho años.

—Chica lista —sonrió él.

Natsu acercó su boca a la de ella y rozó sus labios en un beso que pareció más un aleteo de una mariposa. Al volver a apartarse, notó la mirada llena de fuego de ella. Luce miró sus labios y luego alzó la vista para estudiar sus facciones. Era puro pecado.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó él inseguro.

Luce pasó un dedo por su viril mandíbula y añadió:

—Te responsabilizas de lo que les sucedió a tus padres y a toda la aldea. ¿Por qué? —dijo ella solemne.

Natsu tomó aire incómodo. Ella era su cáraid. Su pareja. Sorprendido y terriblemente confiado como nunca descubrió que tenía ganas de hablarle de ello a su apasionada y dulce amante.

—Cada poblado tenía un vigía, un observador que alerta al pueblo encendiendo un fuego cuando se acercan enemigos u hostiles. Mi padre era el de nuestro clan —tomó la mano de ella y le besó la palma para luego dejarla sobre su cara. A Luce le rascó la barba incipiente que iba a crecerle. —El día que fue arrasada nuestra aldea mi padre no se encontraba bien, tenía mal el estómago.

Mi madre y yo le aconsejamos que se quedara en el _chakra_**1**. Le aseguré que yo me encargaría de la guardia, y así hice. Acnologia, que conocía nuestro proceder, nos tendió una emboscada esperando encontrar a mi padre en su puesto de vigía. Junto con él habían los cuatro centuriones romanos vestidos de celtas, como nosotros. Yo no les pude diferenciar y dejé que se acercaran. Acnologia me encontró a mí en lugar de mi padre —se encogió de hombros. —Me dieron una paliza entre los cuatro centuriones, no me dio tiempo de alertar a nadie. Me ataron al caballo de Acnologia. Recorrí todo el camino hasta la aldea arrastrado por ese maldito caballo que corría como el viento —Luce cerró los ojos, dolida por lo que él tuvo que sufrir. —No... pude avisar a los míos —musitó con reproche hacia sí mismo. —Los mataron a todos. Sacaron a mi padre del chakra y le cortaron la cabeza delante de mi madre y de mi hermana. Y luego se llevaron a las mujeres para violarlas, venderlas o canjearlas por otras cosas.

—Natsu... —susurró con el corazón encogido.

—No. Escúchame, no quiero compasión —le dijo en tono amenazador. —No siento compasión —contestó ella. —He visto ese recuerdo y creo que te culpas por algo que no podías controlar.

—Era mi deber alertar a la gente y fracasé. Fui débil. —Eras un niño —protestó ella acariciándole la mejilla. —Era un hombre.

—Hasta donde yo sé —puso un dedo sobre sus labios y lo obligó a callarse, —un niño con catorce años no es ningún hombre. Creo que nadie debería culparte por eso. Es más, creo que nadie de tu clan lo hace. Eres admirado y respetado por todos, Natsu. No seas injusto contigo mismo. Para mí no fue culpa tuya —confesó mirándolo con ternura. —Lo que pasó fue que cuatro hombres le dieron una paliza a un muchacho. Eso es un abuso, es juego sucio.

—Yo era mayor para...

—No lo eras.

—Sí, para nosotros. En nuestra cultura un niño deja de serlo cuando puede dejar embarazada a una mujer.

Luce agrandó los ojos y se esforzó por no reírse.

—De verdad, Natsu, me parece una atrocidad que juzguéis la madurez tan a la ligera.

—¿Cómo?

—Es escandaloso para mí escucharte hablar así... —contestó. —¿Eso os inculcaban? ¿Así os enseñaban?

—Cuidado con lo que dices, pequeña bruja —la advirtió haciéndose el ofendido. —Te estás riendo de una cultura muy antigua y poderosa.

—No me río —dijo ella levantando los brazos. —Os compadezco —tomó una de sus fuertes manos y le besó los nudillos como él había hecho. —Eres muy susceptible ¿sabes? Sólo digo que no me parece justo. Es mucha responsabilidad ser un hombre a los catorce años. Si fuera humana y pudiera realizar ese trabajo de educación sociocultural, propondría que empezáramos con vosotros como un claro ejemplo de qué es lo que no se debe inculcar. Pero no puedo — dijo con pesar. —Yo ya no puedo realizar lo que me gusta y vosotros se supone que ya no existís, así que... —se encogió de hombros rindiéndose ante la evidencia.

Natsu miró su gesto de derrota y se sintió furioso por ella, porque ya no podría desempeñar algo que le gustaba. Él quería ayudarla, sus problemas eran ahora los suyos y no iba a permitir que ella se sintiera infeliz. Tal vez él podría hacer algo al respecto. Luce era terriblemente buena en lo que hacía y además era muy convincente hablando. Podría enseñar miles de valores nuevos a muchos niños. Puede que Luce fuera importante para los clanes, no sólo para los vanirios, sino también para los berserkers. Moldearía una idea sobre las posibilidades de tener a alguien como Luce no sólo en su vida, sino en la de los clanes. Puede que ella fuese clave en ese cambio que debía instalarse entre las dos razas para una mejor convivencia y una fluida comunicación. Pero ya pensaría en eso más tarde. Ahora la tenía en su cama, tierna y cariñosa, y eso era más de lo que podía soportar su ya de por sí endurecido cuerpo.

—¿Qué más has visto, pequeña intrépida? —sonrió maliciosamente.

A Luce le pareció increíblemente sexy haciendo esa media sonrisa devastadora. Ella quería seguir hablando del tema de Natsu y su autoinculpación, pero entendió que ya había sido mucho para él hablarle de eso. Probaría en otro momento. Le dolía que él sintiese ese dolor hacia algo que no estaba en sus manos. Le sonrió y contestó a su pregunta.

—No os podéis transformar en nada —contestó ella mirándole los colmillos. —Pensaba que podíais convertiros en bruma o en murciélagos y en cosas de esas... en lobos como Drácula de Bram Stoker ¿sabes?

—Son mitos. Nosotros somos como una especie de magos inmortales con colmillos. No bebemos sangre humana para sobrevivir, a no ser que como en mi caso —rozó su nariz con la de ella— haya encontrado a mi pareja.

— Entonces los colmillos sólo son estéticos. Se os desarrollaron sólo para el goce de vuestra pareja, únicamente. Qué romántico —entornó los ojos con guasa. —Por cierto, no me dejarás marca ¿verdad?

—Quiero dejártela.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella curiosa.

—Todos sabrán que eres mía.

—¿Así que por eso tenéis colmillos? ¿Tú Tarzán y yo Jane? —se mofó ella algo enfadada.

—Nuestros colmillos son muy funcionales —replicó él riéndose. —Puedo desgarrar un cuello entero sólo con un mordisco. Puedo arrancar extremidades con un pequeño movimiento de mi cabeza y con estos —se señaló los dientes— bien clavados en la carne. Puedo beber sangre. Pero no para alimentarme, sino para extraer información. Por supuesto no necesito grandes cantidades, únicamente con un sorbito tengo suficiente. Es Loki el que ha creado lobeznos y nosferátums a partir de nuestra naturaleza. Ellos sí que son vampiros. Bueno, ya los has visto...

—Uno de ellos quería raptarme. Se me quería llevar con él... creo que fue el que tú mataste.

—Notan que eres distinta, sabían quién eras. Purehito te tenía encerrada por algo, Luce. Él esperaba tu transformación para luego someterte a sus estudios. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, no dejaré que te pase nada —acarició su hombro desnudo con los nudillos.

—Necesito que me hagas partícipe de lo que vais a hacer, Natsu —confesó con la piel de gallina por su caricia. —No sólo os persiguen a vosotros y a los berserkers, sino que también me persiguen a mí. Puede que todavía no sepa controlar mis poderes, pero me sentiré más segura si formo parte de esto. No estoy hecha para quedarme asustada en un rincón esperando a que me salven y lo sabes. Has estado en mi cabeza, has visto toda mi vida.

Natsu la miró fijamente, valorando sus palabras y analizando la situación. Era cierto, Luce no quería ser protegida, ella quería luchar también. Pero él no iba a permitírselo. Cerró su mente a la intromisión de Luce, y cambió de tema rápidamente.

—Ya veremos... ¿Qué más sabes de mí?

—No tienes hijos —era una afirmación. —Nunca has tenido una relación con ninguna mujer.

—He tenido montones —contestó él serio.

Luce alzó la mano y le acarició el labio inferior.

—Has tenido encuentros de una o dos horas, Natsu. No has tenido ninguna pareja, jamás. Ni siquiera cuando eras humano.

—No. Mi clan era lo más importante, no tenía tiempo para tonterías románticas —espetó. —Luego cuando fui tocado por los dioses, me centré en la protección de los humanos. Sabía que había una mujer destinada para mí, pero no me obsesioné hasta el punto de ir a buscarla.

—Claro —bajó la mirada. —¿Para qué, no? Si ya tenías a todas las demás que se abrían de piernas para calmarte la libido, las usabas y punto.

—No quería que vieras eso —se lamentó alzándole la barbilla y acariciando su boca con la suya. —Pero me he abierto a ti con todas las consecuencias, no quería reservarme nada. Quiero que me conozcas.

Luce asintió con la cabeza, calibrando la importancia que estaba dando Natsu a lo sucedido entre ellos y lo importante que también era para ella que él le revelara todo. Lo miró y sacó valor para la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Tenías previsto para mí algo como lo que Acnologia le hizo a tu madre, verdad? —no titubeó ni por un segundo. —¿Querías atarme a ti a la fuerza? Que fuera tu concubina, que no es lo mismo que compañera. ¿Querías eso, verdad? De ahí que Juvia recriminara tu comportamiento. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras encontrado a tu verdadera compañera? ¿Qué hubieras hecho conmigo?

Natsu apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño.

—Tendría que matarte. Correrías el riesgo de convertirte en una vampiresa. Sin mi sangre, sin mi sustento, beberías de otros y te convertirías y eso es muy peligroso.

—No lo hubiera permitido. No habría dejado que ninguno de vosotros acabara con mi vida. Yo me hubiera entregado al sol, como decís vosotros.

Natsu se estremeció al pensarlo.

—Pero yo no sabía quién eras en realidad. Aunque desde que te vi titubeé en mi decisión, pero no lo quise reconocer —se encogió de hombros, conforme con su contestación. —Luego las cosas fueron como fueron... —deslizó sus manos hasta sus caderas y las dejó allí. —Si no hubieras provocado lo que provocas en mí y tan sólo fueras una humana inocente y no quién eres en realidad te habría dejado libre y con un buen lavado de cerebro. Pero eres quién eres y ahora estás aquí.

Sus palabras a veces frías y sin emociones no concordaban con su manera tierna y dulce de tocarla. Luce no se dio cuenta de que retenía el aire hasta que lo exhaló nerviosamente cuando él la acercó a su cuerpo.

—No te doy miedo ¿verdad? Después de todo lo que has visto de mí... —No exactamente. ¿Debería tenerte miedo, Natsu? —no era miedo lo que tenía, sino terror a que él acabara convirtiéndose en alguien indispensable para ella. Luce jamás había dependido de nadie.

Natsu era un hombre peligroso. Un luchador, un guerrero y un rival mortal para cualquiera que se enfrentara a él. No tenía compasión en el campo de batalla y además disfrutaba de lo que les hacía a sus adversarios. Era un verdadero artista de la guerra, en el caso de que la guerra tuviera algún tipo de arte. Pero era un hombre apasionado y lleno de recuerdos amorosos. Amaba a sus padres y se los habían arrebatado. Quería a Rogue con devoción y se lo habían arrebatado. Ambos se habían salvado la vida mutuamente en varias ocasiones, pero Rogue había desaparecido una vez de su vida y ya no lo había vuelto a ver más. Ahora sólo le quedaba Juvia, su única familia. En más de dos mil años de existencia no había conseguido vincularse con nadie más que no fueran ella, su padre Rogue, Gray y Lyon. Era celoso de los suyos y muy protector. En el clan todos lo respetaban y lo consideraban el líder después de la muerte de Rogue. Y él actuaba según esa etiqueta pero no por aparentar nada, sino porque eran valores que estaban en su propia naturaleza, en su corazón. No daba nunca el brazo a torcer, porque casi siempre llevaba razón, como también creía al cien por cien que él llevaba la razón respecto a Luce y su relación con ella. Era un hombre duro e imponente por fuera, pero cuando ese caparazón se agrietaba, aparecía parte del niño que una vez había sido y el miedo por perder a aquellos que quería lo dejaba indefenso e inseguro. Sólo ella había visto esa parte de él y por eso él quería someterla constantemente. Él quería mandar. No le gustaba sentirse débil ante ella ni ante nadie.

Luce tenía muchísimo poder sobre él, y se sentía turbada por el descubrimiento.

—No tienes que tenerme miedo si te portas bien, pequeña.

Luce alzó las cejas incrédula.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Somos pareja, ángel. Tienes que obedecerme.

—Espera, espera —le dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. —Lo que has dicho no me gusta nada. Nos hemos acostado pero —lo empujó intentando liberarse de su abrazo— eso... no quiere decir que yo te pertenezca, ni que tú me pertenezcas a mí ni nada que se le asemeje... ¿me oyes? Suficiente estoy haciendo al tomarme con la máxima calma posible todo lo que me ha sucedido como para que ahora me tenga que regir a tus objeciones —Natsu la apretó más contra él hasta que ni el aire corría entre sus cuerpos desnudos. —Natsu, no. Basta.

—¿Es que no has entendido nada? ¿Te ha gustado hacer el amor conmigo? —murmuró contra sus labios. —Dímelo.

Luce intentó apartar la cara, pero Natsu le tomó la nuca con una mano brusca y autoritaria y la inmovilizó.

—Entiendo que parte de tu mente humana esté luchando todavía contra tu verdadera naturaleza —aclaró dulcemente. —Deja de pelear conmigo —le ordenó bajando la voz. El cuerpo de Luce quedó flexible como la gelatina. —Si intentas separarte de mí, si intentas...

—No puedo creer que me estés sugestionando de este modo. Déjame moverme... —replicó intentando mover sus extremidades. Ese era el hombre con el que acababa de hacer el amor de un modo insultantemente íntimo y confiado y ahora estaba dominándola y sometiéndola a su voluntad como si su opinión no valiera nada. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No debía de ser así, pero así era, y por eso ella no quería entregarse a él por completo. Siempre la vapulearía.

—Si intentas —volvió a poner su boca sobre la de ella lamentándose al ver sus ojos enrojecidos— hacer una vida aparte de la mía, no sólo no serás feliz, sino que además algo se te romperá por dentro. ¿Recuerdas la sensación que tuviste cuando perdí el contacto mental contigo? Pues a ver si se te mete esto dentro de esa preciosa y adorable cabecita terca que tienes. Entonces, no nos habíamos acostado después de tu conversión y lloraste toda la noche. Temblabas y sentías dolor físico ante mi ausencia. ¿Cómo crees que será ahora después de habernos vinculado de un modo tan íntimo, Luce? Ni tú ni yo somos ya humanos. Ellos pueden acostarse con quiénes les apetezca e incluso pueden hacer la vista gorda en cuanto se les aparece su media naranja, pueden atreverse a ignorarla y escoger no estar con ella. Pueden serles infieles si les apetece. Nosotros no. Los vanirios no. La pasión que sentimos nos duele. Nosotros vivimos para la pareja. Tú eres mi cáraid y tú vivirás también para mí. Y no porque yo te lo esté ordenando, Luce, sino porque es nuestra manera de correspondemos, de pertenecer a alguien, de involucrarse con alguien y de comprometerse. Así nos relacionamos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Luce abrió los ojos consternada. El recuerdo de lo mal que lo había pasado ante la ausencia del contacto mental de Natsu la dejó fría y temblorosa. No quería volver a sentirse así, jamás. Un miedo atroz le recorrió el espinazo. ¿Pero cómo iba a poder convivir con un hombre que la sometía constantemente? Y no sólo eso. ¿Cómo iba a comprometerse de esa manera?

—Soy dominante —le dijo él— y tú una cabezona, Luce. Pero me convierto en un pusilánime inofensivo cuando estoy a solas contigo —reconoció pidiendo un poco de colaboración con la mirada. —No tienes de qué preocuparte cuando estemos en la intimidad. Soy una marioneta en tus manos, pero mi actitud protectora ante las multitudes puede que te moleste. No puedo hacer nada ante eso. Desde ahora tú eres responsabilidad mía, de nadie más. Lo siento, pero tú me has elegido. Tu olfato ha escogido por ti. Tú eres lo más importante, ahora es mi obligación velar por nosotros dos.

Luce comprendió lo mucho que había marcado a Natsu el suceso de la vigía de su clan cuando era humano. Quería controlarlo todo, responsabilizarse de todo. Por eso todo debía de hacerse a su modo.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero?

—No tienes elección.

—Claro que la tengo —contestó ella con un gruñido. —Elegí acostarme contigo. Puedo elegir no volver a hacerlo y esto puede quedarse en un simple revolcón.

Si le hubiera escupido, no se habría sorprendido tanto. ¿Un revolcón? Y no un revolcón cualquiera, sino uno simple. ¿Eso creía Luce que había sido la frenética unión que habían experimentado? Él nunca había hecho el amor antes. Sexo, sí. Revolcones, a montones. Pero con Luce no había sido nada de eso, ni siquiera la primera vez.

El mismo desconcierto que había sentido al descubrir que había algo más entre ellos que la dependencia de las parejas vanirias fue el que le hizo colocarse sobre ella y aplastarla contra el colchón.

—¿Un revolcón has dicho? —repitió con la voz cortante. —¿De verdad crees que hay algo que puedas controlar entre tú y yo? ¿Entre lo que sentimos? —su melena caía a ambos lados de su cara.

—No me gusta esta posición, Natsu —observó nerviosa como su cuerpo estaba literalmente aplastado por el de él. —Salte de encima.

—Quítate esa idea homosapiens de la mente. Esto es completamente distinto a nada de lo que hayas conocido —la zarandeó. —La relación entre cáraids es arrolladora, abrasadora y casi humillante de lo dependiente que es.

—Yo no te he elegido —replicó ella débil. —Yo no voy a depender de ti. Yo... no te quiero —alzó el mentón con orgullo. —No hay amor, sólo lujuria desenfrenada y tú tampoco estás enamorado de mi —lo desafió a que la contradijera. —¿A qué no?

Natsu la fundió con sus ojos verdes. ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? Sabía que la necesitaba, que la deseaba con locura, que no dejaba de pensar en ella, pero ¿era eso amor? ¿O era obsesión? ¿Qué sabía él del amor hacia una mujer? Nada. Jamás había estado con una tanto tiempo. Su hermana era la única que lo conocía y aun así procuraba que ella no viera todo lo débil que él podría llegar a ser. ¿Y con Luce? Luce ya era una debilidad de por sí. ¿Estaba enamorado?

Luce esperaba una respuesta. Ella había visto qué y quién era él. Cómo era su corazón y lo difícil que era acceder a sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, a su alma. Había hecho el amor con él y nunca se había sentido tan completa cómo cuando había estado entre sus brazos. Pero... ¿qué implicaba reconocer que se estaba enamorando de él? ¿Era eso amor? ¿Qué quería oír de él? No podía doblegarse a la voluntad de Natsu. Ya lo había hecho durante muchos años con Purehito como para que ahora él se comportara igual. ¿Por qué se sintió ligeramente deshinchada cuando Natsu no respondió?

—No es mi corazón el que te ha elegido, sino mi instinto, mi olfato, mi... paladar —necesitaba defenderse de él. —Y a ti te ha pasado lo mismo— aseguró rotunda. —No tenemos que fingir que estamos enamorados, ¿entiendes?

—No me amas, todavía —dijo más dulcemente mordiéndole el labio inferior. —Pero tampoco lo necesitamos ahora. No hay opción para nosotros.

Luce intentó sacárselo de encima, pero él gruñó sobre su boca.

—No me apartes —le advirtió seriamente.

—Natsu, eres tan romántico —se burló ella más frágil de lo que deseaba.

—¿Quién necesita el romanticismo si tenemos esto?

Natsu la besó apasionadamente hasta que ella perdió el hilo de lo que iba a decir.

—Quiero ser libre de elegir —él seguía besándola, mordiéndole los labios, —quiero poder escoger. Necesito saber que controlo mi vida... y tú no me ayudas. Lo que nos pasa es... una reacción física, no emocional.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón sólo para que ella se callara y le dejara besarla.

—No. Lo que nos pasa es un milagro —puso sus labios sobre su garganta, lamiéndola y mordisqueándola con pericia. —Hay un hombre para cada mujer —deslizó sus labios por la clavícula y descendió hasta el enhiesto pezón, —un alma que complementa a otra a la perfección. Los humanos se conforman con que sus parejas sean algo compatibles, no necesitan la verdadera alma gemela porque les da igual —dio un osado lametón al rosado pezón. —Mientras tengan sexo, una vida social sana y no se queden solos al final, que sean o no su media naranja no les quita el sueño. Ellos piensan: «mientras se parezca, aunque sea un poquito a lo que yo quiero...» —abrió la boca y la cerró sobre el montículo duro y suave.

Luce espiró todo el aire de sus pulmones y lo cogió del pelo.

—¿Qué... haces, Natsu? —no sabía si retirarlo o apretarlo más contra ella.

—Se pasan la vida con otra persona que cumpla sólo un poco sus expectativas, que comparta un poco sus gustos... y con eso se conforman. Hasta que un día descubren que ese poco no es suficiente —volvió a arremeter contra el pezón mientras con la mano le masajeaba el otro pecho— y entonces... van a por otra flor o a por otro capullo, que seguramente tampoco les complemente ni les dé la paz que necesiten. Esa otra flor será algo nuevo que comparta otro tipo de gustos y que cumpla otro tipo de expectativas, pero seguirá teniendo carencias. Y así se pasan la vida, buscando sin llegar a encontrar lo que realmente necesitan. Nosotros no. ¿Sabes por qué?

Luce tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios, para evitar chillar del placer. Negó con la cabeza y Natsu sonrió.

—El alma gemela, la de verdad, desprende un olor especial. Todos liberamos unas feromonas que llaman a nuestras parejas. Si tenemos los sentidos suficientemente desarrollados, podemos llegar a diferenciar el olor. Así nos elegimos, por el olor. Yo te huelo a mango y tú me hueles a pastel de frambuesa y queso, que casualmente son nuestros sabores favoritos —ascendió rozándole la piel con la lengua y los labios, hasta que llegó a su boca y la invadió.

Luce no rechazó el beso, sino que abrió bien los labios y entrelazó su lengua con la de él profundizando más en su boca, disfrutando del sabor masculino y excitante del vanirio, olvidándose de todos los peros y los contras de estar con él y entregándose a su dulce pasión. Natsu enmarcó sus piernas con las suyas, impidiéndole que se moviera. El calor empezó a emerger de su piel. La carne le vibraba, la sangre corría a gran velocidad por todo su cuerpo y se le agolpaba en los pechos, la cabeza y el vientre.

—No... —dijo Luce con un sonido ahogado intentando recuperar el aliento. —Mira, yo... te doy la libertad. No te quiero ¿queda claro? Seguro que allí afuera hay alguien que realmente te complemente, pero esa persona no puedo ser yo.

Natsu se echó a reír con fuerza.

—¿Me das la libertad? —preguntó alzando una ceja. —No puedes vivir sin mi sangre. No sabes lo que dices.

—Entonces... entonces procuraremos encontrar la manera de tener a nuestra disposición botellas con nuestro plasma sanguíneo. Como en Underworld que tenían bancos de sangre a su disposición. ¿Se puede hacer, verdad?

A Natsu se le fue la risa de repente. Realmente la chica estaba hablando en serio y había visto demasiadas películas. Se apartó ligeramente de ella apoyándose sobre las manos, liberándola ligeramente de su peso.

—No sólo es la sangre lo que necesitamos el uno del otro, pequeña tonta.

—No me insultes.

—Es esto también —la agarró de la mano y la llevó a su pene que de nuevo estaba erecto y duro como una piedra. —No podemos ignorarlo.

Luce tocó su miembro por primera vez. Era suave, terso, sedoso y fuerte. Palpitaba contra sus dedos y estaba caliente. Tragó saliva y apretó la mandíbula apartando la mano.

—Te libero de eso también ¿de acuerdo? —estaba nerviosa. Necesitaba meditar sobre ellos dos, sobre lo que sentía por él. ¿Qué venía del hambre? ¿Qué venía realmente de las necesidades de su corazón?

—¿Que tú me liberas? —repitió perdiendo la paciencia por momentos.

—Sí, yo te libero... —hizo aspavientos con las manos. —Mira, no sé por qué estúpida razón el destino ha querido que tú y yo nos encontráramos en esta situación. Desde luego no somos compatibles. Me he acostado contigo... y no tengo palabras para describirlo, pero tú no eres mi pareja.

—No lo sabes —contestó él cortante.

—Créeme, sé lo suficiente —se esforzó por sonreír. —Quiero darme la oportunidad de conocer a mi verdadera pareja. Quiero que me seduzcan, que...

Natsu frunció el ceño y golpeó la almohada con el puño.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo, mujer? —su mirada se oscureció. —¿Es que no entiendes lo que has sentido conmigo? Nunca lo vas a sentir con nadie más.

—Tú eso no lo sabes...

—Claro que lo sé... Me he acostado con muchas mujeres, Luce, y con ninguna he sentido lo que he sentido contigo.

Luce se calló por un momento. No quería sonreír como una tonta por lo que le había dicho Natsu, y por Dios que no lo haría, no iba a demostrarle lo mucho que le complacía oír eso.

—Al menos tú puedes comparar —en el momento en que pronunció esas palabras se arrepintió. La mirada de Natsu se tornó inexpresiva. El rostro pétreo. —Quiero decir...

—Vaya, vaya con la híbrida. Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir —Natsu dio un salto y se levantó de la cama con su espléndida erección y un cabreo de campeonato. Se sentía herido en su orgullo. ¿Cómo podía Luce querer comparar lo que ambos habían tenido? Se quedó de pie, mirándola con frialdad. —¿Entonces qué quieres, bonita?

Luce se arrodilló sobre la cama y se tapó con la sábana, se sentía desnuda y no sólo físicamente. Ahora la discusión era fría y fea de verdad.

—Quiero mi independencia, Natsu. Vivir en mi casa, volver con mis amigos, y recuperar mi vida. Desde ayer por la noche no sé ni siquiera dónde están, si están bien...

—Por eso no te preocupes, Juvia está con ellos —dijo seco. —Pero me refería a ti y a mí. ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo...

—Según tus palabras, quieres comparar. No te fías de tus instintos y quieres ver si por ahí está tu verdadero príncipe azul —se cruzó de brazos, espléndido y maravillosamente sexy en su desnudez. —Yo te doy miedo, a mí no me quieres. Eso has dicho.

Luce se sentía fatal al oír sus propias palabras de boca de Natsu. Así sonaban crudas, vacías y superficiales.

—Sólo quiero espacio y tiempo—susurró apretando las sábanas contra su pecho. —Todo esto me abruma. Tú me abrumas. Tienes que entender que...

—Lo que entiendo es que quieres probar a otros —siseó con malicia y cortándola— para ver si no te sientes tan abrumada —repitió con sorna. —Hace unas horas me dijiste que no querías que me acercara a ninguna hembra.

—Mujer.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Se supone que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera? ¿Esa es la libertad de la que me hablas? ¿Eso es lo que deseas?

Luce se quedó en silencio y apartó la mirada. Natsu la observaba como si quisiera arrancarle la sábana y demostrarle quién la iba a abrumar de verdad. Pero para su sorpresa relajó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Te dije que no te iba a obligar a nada —le recordó él sin ningún tipo de ternura en la voz. —No lo voy a hacer, Luce. Cumpliré mi palabra. ¿Quieres espacio? Perfecto, yo te daré espacio. ¿Quieres experimentar? Haz lo que te venga en gana. Tú misma. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? No tienes ni idea de lo que nos vas a hacer, ni idea —se acercó a ella y se inclinó sobre la cama poniendo una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo, arrinconándola. —¿Sabes qué? Yo también voy a probar a ser abrumado por otras —dijo con desprecio, —a lo mejor a ellas no les doy miedo. Si tú tienes derecho, yo también ¿no?

Luce sintió como un puñal en forma de palabras se le clavaban en el corazón y se retorcían haciéndola sangrar. No le gustaba nada oír eso, unos repentinos celos la aguijonearon en carne viva.

—¿Por qué quieres tomar esa decisión? —preguntó intranquilo al ver que a ella le dolían esas palabras. —No lo hagas tan difícil... Te dije que tú ibas a llevar el ritmo de esta relación, podemos ir poco a poco, tú mandas —su voz implicaba ternura y comprensión.

—Hace un momento me has dicho que no tenía elección y que debía obedecerte —se apartó el pelo de la cara y levantó el mentón. —¿En qué quedamos, Natsu?

Aquella chica lo sacaba de quicio. Él sonrió sin que los ojos llegaran a reír. Retorció las sábanas con sus manos para no tener que zarandearla y besarla hasta quitarle ésa idea absurda de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza, incorporándose de nuevo y alejándose del cuerpo caliente de Luce.

—Hablaré con Gray. Él nos ayudará con lo de la sangre.

Luce tragó saliva y miró el gesto derrotado de Natsu. Por una parte quería rectificar lo dicho sólo para aliviar el dolor del vanirio, pero era su derecho el poder elegir. ¿Por qué no? Ella sería quien eligiera su pareja, no un absurdo juego de sangre y olores. Aun así, se le partía el alma de verlo a él tan triste con la cabeza agachada, caminando de espaldas a ella y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—_Natsu, escúchame... _

—No —se giró hacia ella apoyándose en el reposa manos de la escalera. —Quieres tu espacio, eso me has dicho. Quieres pensar y no lo podrás hacer conmigo dentro de tu mente, así que te lo digo ya. No hablaré contigo mentalmente. No me busques.

—Pero...

—Luce —sus palabras eran bruscas y afiladas, —déjame obedecer tus órdenes. Te lo debo, me has salvado la vida ¿verdad? Deseas tener tu oportunidad, ser dueña de tus propias elecciones. Has elegido alejarte de mí y eso vas a hacer. Tienes que ser consecuente con lo que deseas y yo quiero que comprendas lo que hay entre tú y yo. Considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños, la libertad. Pero te advierto: luego no me vengas llorando.

Luce tensó los hombros. ¿Qué no le fuera llorando? ¿Qué no le fuera llorando? Era un borde presuntuoso...

—Tranquilo —replicó ella orgullosa y sarcástica. —Intentaré no arrastrarme ante ti, chulo arrogante.

—Esto no va a ser agradable, Luce —sonrió divertido ante el insulto. —Te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿estás segura de que quieres que te deje en paz?

—Sí... segurísima —había dudado ante la respuesta.

Natsu asintió lentamente y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al vestidor y coger ropa nueva.

Luce se quedó mirando la puerta con el corazón y los labios temblando. Tragándose unas inesperadas lágrimas apartó las sábanas y salió de la cama. Se dirigió al baño y abrió la ducha de hidromasaje. El agua estaba calentita, así que se colocó debajo del chorro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca para que el agua entrara dentro. Se enjabonó rápido intentando no pensar en el modo que tenía Natsu de tocarla, de acariciarla y de contactar con ella tan íntimamente. El jabón olía deliciosamente, a cítricos. Como él.

Salió de la ducha vestida con una toalla que cubría su desnudez y con el pelo negro mojado. Lo desenredó y lo dejó todo peinado hacia atrás. Se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose todavía ligeramente conmocionada ahí abajo. Natsu era realmente grande.

El vanirio abrió la puerta con ropa para ella. Se la entregó sin mirarla a los ojos. Había comprado una tienda entera de accesorios y ropa de todo tipo para Luce y algunas prendas se las había quedado él para días como esos, pensando que tendría muchos con ella, en los que la joven acabaría en su cama sin haberlo tenido planeado.

Se suponía que Luce tendría que estar deseando acostarse con él de nuevo, pero no era así. Ella quería huir. Todas las mujeres que hubo antes que ella, se morían por estar con él después de practicar el sexo y él las repudiaba. Ahora sucedía al revés, él era el rechazado y no le gustaba como se sentía.

—Toma, ponte esto —le dijo.

Luce cogió la camiseta negra ajustada y los téjanos de chica bajos de cintura. Incluso había un conjunto rojo de ropa interior Victorias Secret. Se levantó de la cama, agarrándose la toalla.

Natsu la observó y tuvo que reprimir un suspiro. Dios, era tan hermosa. Se la notaba incómoda e insegura. Lo miró con esos ojos de color violeta y le dijo:

—Gracias.

Natsu se aclaró la garganta.

—Tu abuelo viene hacia aquí. Vístete rápido, está muy mosqueado porque has pasado aquí la noche.

—Ya... bueno —tenía que quitarse la toalla de encima y, ahora después de todo lo dicho, no parecía correcto desnudarse ante él. —¿Podrías...? —con la mano le indicó que se diera la vuelta.

No, por supuesto que no —su mirada era fría, pero en sus pupilas dilatadas también había un leve reflejo de dolor. —No hay nada que no haya visto ya. Date prisa, le quedan cinco minutos.

Parado frente a ella, tan alto, tan amenazador y espléndido, tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas para no echarse encima de él y violarlo en el suelo. Él era un adonis y de una belleza tan salvaje y cautivadora que no parecía real.

Natsu se estaba comportando como un borde. Quería incomodarla pero Luce no podía detener la reacción de sus hormonas ante él. Era perfecto y su gusto por la moda, impecable. Ahora llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa Burberrys ligeramente abierta hasta el pecho, que combinaba con el color de ojos de Luce. Llevaba un Tagheuer enorme en la muñeca y miró la hora. Él olía a Allure.

En un impulso Luce dejó caer la toalla y se quedó desnuda frente a él, mirándolo con desaprobación porque no se había dado la vuelta, pero con innegable deseo. Oh Dios, lo deseaba de verdad otra vez.

Natsu la miró de arriba abajo, acariciando con la mirada el espléndido cuerpo desnudo de Luce. Las piernas duras y ligeramente musculadas, los gráciles huesos de sus caderas, su abdomen liso, su cintura estrecha, los pechos perfectos y aquella cara adorable y bella.

Ella no supo muy bien como sucedió, pero al instante estaba deseando como loca que él la tocara. ¿Pero estaba enferma o qué? Le había dicho que no se iban a acostar más y al cabo de nada estaba rogándole con lenguaje corporal que la manoseara y la estimulara como antes. Así no la iba a tomar en serio nadie.

Natsu tuvo una erección de caballo, pero sus ojos se mantenían inexpresivos mientras la exploraban como si ella fuera una mercancía. —Natsu, yo... —dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Tú qué? —se acercó amenazador. Ocultó las manos en los bolsillos, para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo apretado que tenía los puños.

Ella tragó saliva, pero no retrocedió. Natsu quería asustarla, estaba enfadado. Y ella sentía de nuevo necesidad de él y no sabía ni disimular ni quería hacerlo. Sólo quería que él volviera a abrazarla y a hacerle el amor.

—Mira, a lo mejor yo... estoy un poco c...

—Cachonda.

—Iba a decir confundida —gruñó ofendida por sus palabras.

—Ahora estás cachonda —le dijo en tono hiriente, —y quieres que te toque ¿verdad? Pero, cariño, es sólo algo físico, como tú bien dices... una reacción que seguro —se burló incrédulo— te puede despertar otro. No seré yo quien te quite esa ilusión.

Sus palabras eran un chorro de agua fría. Luce bajó la mirada a su cuerpo expuesto y se puso las braguitas lo más rápido que pudo, ante los ojos duros de Natsu. Nunca había sentido vergüenza de su cuerpo. Ahora, sí.

—Necesitas una ducha fría, Luce.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Luce sentía la necesidad de estar con él físicamente, de unirse a su cáraid. Pobrecita, pronto lo estaría deseando tanto que hasta le dolería el cuerpo por ello y ella era una completa novata en esto. Inconscientemente se le había ofrecido en bandeja, pero por esa misma razón la había rechazado. Está bien, también quería devolverle el golpe, pero Luce tenía que saber que aparte de esa unión sexual había algo más fuerte. Natsu lo sabía y ella también tenía que saberlo.

Luce apretó los dientes. Se puso el sostén, la camiseta y los téjanos. Pero no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento, aguantando como una campeona el bochorno. Estaba roja como un tomate y sentía un poco resquebrajado el corazón. Bueno, ya sabía lo que se sentía al ser rechazada. ¿Así se habría sentido Natsu?

Natsu no entendió muy bien todo lo que salió de su boca una vez la vio vestida. Pero fueron palabras que hubiera deseado no decir jamás, palabras escogidas para lastimar a mujeres orgullosas y hermosas como ella. Palabras que ninguna cáraid quisiera oír y menos una con sangre berserker en sus venas.

—¿Creías que iba a caer a tus pies, bonita? ¿Qué no me iba a poder resistir? —frunció el ceño. —Te sobrevaloras demasiado —se estaba pasando. —¿Me crees un animal salido, Luce? Sí, ya veo. Uno que al verte desnuda se hubiera arrodillado ante ti y hubiera olvidado todo lo que has propuesto sólo para poder follarte. Soy un guerrero, guapa —dijo con desprecio— y no me gusta que me vapuleen —plantó toda su altura ante ella y la obligó a que echara la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. Los colmillos de Natsu sobresalían de su labio superior. —Así que, ya ves. De nada te ha servido actuar como una «calientapollas». No he caído —sonrió orgulloso. —A lo mejor no eres tan irresistible como te piensas. Bueno, nunca es tarde para que te pongan los pies en el suelo. Vaya... —puso un gesto teatral de asombro— esto me hace pensar... A lo mejor no eres tú mi cáraid y nos hemos equivocado rotundamente, ¿acaso no es eso lo que crees? —la tomó de la barbilla para asegurarse de que veía sus ojos cuando le soltara la última puñalada. —¿Dime Luce? Porque a lo mejor tienes razón ¿sabes?.. Mi mujer —señaló— tiene que ser más mujer, no

una niña caprichosa y miedosa. Tiene que tener mucho más poder sobre mí, volverme loco de deseo, ser más valiente y tú hoy —sonrió con malicia— no me has demostrado eso. Aunque tienes un buen polvo ¿sabes? —sonó el timbre de la casa. —Salvada por la campana, ¿eh Luce? Tu abuelo ya está aquí.

Se apartó de ella, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para no ver que por las comisuras de sus ojos lilas, descendían los lagrimones más grandes que él había visto en su extensa existencia. Era ruin hacerle eso, sobre todo cuando él sabía perfectamente que Luce estaba confundida, como muy bien había querido decir ella.

Por ahora, eso era lo mejor. Si tenían que verse, y no poder estar juntos, al menos si ambos se distanciaban después de esa humillación, las cosas podían ser más fáciles.

—Dile a mi abuelo que aho... ahora subo —su voz estaba entrecortada por los sollozos silenciosos.

Natsu apretó tanto el mango de la puerta que iba a volar por los aires. Luce lloraba como una niña pequeña, herida de verdad. La miró por encima del hombro. Se había tapado la cara, estaba sentada en la cama, y sus hombros no dejaban de temblar.

Inspiró profundamente y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Sí, mejor así.

Luce tenía ganas de gritar, de arrancarse el corazón por lo mucho que le dolía. No la habían preparado para ese tipo de dolor, de desplante. Natsu la había humillado, horas después de hacer el amor. Se había burlado de ella, ensañado como si no valiera una mierda. Y todo porque le había dicho que no quería acostarse con él de nuevo. Él le había querido devolver la jugada, pero se la había devuelto con creces. Además, ella estaba a punto de corregirse, de decirle que puede que se sintiera confundida respecto a él y a ella, a su relación. Ya no importaba. No tenía más valor si le había dicho eso por sentirse rechazado, por venganza o por si realmente lo sentía. Esas palabras no se le decían a una pareja. Jamás. Y eso ella lo sabía por el diario de Jade y también por los instintos que ella tenía como mujer. Jade dijo que el rechazo de una pareja, de una cáraid, era una herida abierta y sangrante, y que ese era el mayor dolor que se podría infligir. Juvia también se lo había dicho. Toda su naturaleza berserker y vaniria se había despertado con sus palabras. Estaba enrabiada, pero también hundida.

_De nada te ha servido actuar como una «calientapollas». A lo mejor tú no eres mi cáraid... Mi hembra tiene que ser más mujer... y tú hoy no me has demostrado eso. _

Oyó la voz de su abuelo y se levantó de la cama de un brinco. Estaba muy cabreado y como no la viera pronto iba a ocurrir algo muy feo. Se metió en el baño y se enjuagó la cara con agua helada. Enseguida le dio color a las mejillas. La secó con la toalla y corrió hasta abrir la puerta y aparecer en el comedor. Natsu no iba a verla llorar de nuevo. Ni hablar.

.

.

* * *

_**Vocabulario Vanir:**_

**1 Chakra: nombre que se daba a las casas de los celtas.**

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

—Por Odin, Natsu —Makarov olisqueaba al vanirio con el rostro desencajado por la furia. —¿Qué has hecho con mi nieta? ¿La has vuelto a marcar? Hueles a ella por todas partes...

—No la he obligado a nada, Makarov.

—No te acerques a ella, ¿me has oído? Todavía está superando la conversión como para que tú ahora la reclames. Déjala disfrutar un poco —su tono perdió el tono imperativo y se quedó en una súplica paternal. —Tiene que estar muy confundida ahora. Hay que dejar que se adapte, ¿entiendes?

Natsu miró al suelo avergonzado. Makarov se comportaba como un padre iracundo con su hijo. Era curioso ver ese comportamiento hacia él.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió saber.

—Aquí, abuelo —dijo una voz al otro lado del salón.

Natsu ni se giró, pero Makarov la miró a la cara consternado. Luce parecía indefensa, aunque seguía demostrando la determinación y el porte de una berserker. Sin embargo, la luz de sus ojos violeta ya no estaba. Se acercó a su abuelo y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —su mirada helada sobre Natsu.

Natsu enderezó los hombros y miró hacia otro lado.

—Nada que no tuviera que pasar, abuelo —restregó la cara en el pecho del hombre. Quería oler a él y quitarse la esencia de Natsu de encima.

—Tú no estás bien, cariño —la tomó de la cara. —Mira tus ojitos, están hinchados...

—Es sólo que estoy cansada —explicó ella. —Estos días están siendo agotadores y ayer hubo una pelea y...

—¿Te hicieron algo? —preguntó tenso. —Envié a los pelotones de Sting y Gajeel a la zona donde ibas a estar.

—Sí, Makarov —comentó Natsu. —Ellos vinieron a echarnos una mano. Os lo agradecemos.

Makarov ni lo miró. Tenía los ojos protectores sobre el rostro de Luce.

—¿Qué haces aquí, abuelo? —le preguntó ella jugando con su camisa roja y negra.

—Estaba preocupado por ti. Quería verte. Vente a mi casa a vivir, no tienes que quedarte aquí —no le gustaba que el vanirio se la llevara tan pronto y de una manera tan fulminante de su lado.

Natsu admiró la facilidad con la que el berserker revelaba sus sentimientos. No los tenía que ocultar, decía lo que decía porque así lo sentía. Tal vez por eso tenía esa expresión de paz en el rostro.

—Tranquilo, abuelo Makarov. Ayer estuve en la casa de mi padre, que ahora es mía ¿sabes? Mis amigos Levy y Laxus están aquí, él los trajo —señaló a Natsu sin mirarlo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, colmillos? —preguntó asombrado. —Primero el perro, ahora esto...

Natsu miró a Luce, pero ésta no le devolvió el gesto.

—Creí que se sentiría mejor con ellos aquí. Ya sabes, no tan sola.

—Aha —lo miró extrañado. —Todo un detalle. ¿Entonces te gusta tu casa, pequeña? —la volvió a sonreír.

—Es demasiado para mí.

—No lo es. Tú tienes lo que te mereces. Pero te lo repito: puedes vivir conmigo. Me gusta que estés en casa y además no quiero que estés sola. Necesitas protección.

Por una de las puertas de la casa, aparecieron Gray y Lyon, ambos con su pelo suelto y sus caras de pecado, vestidos de riguroso negro.

—¿Qué pasa, amigos? —preguntó Natsu.

—Te traigo el estudio de todo lo que obtuviste del camión —dijo Gray entregándole un amplio dossier con tapas negras.

Lyon miró a Luce y a Natsu intermitentemente. Inhaló el aire, pero frunció el ceño. No había el nudo emocional entre ellos. Sí una vinculación física, pero no estaban vinculados realmente todavía.

—Habla, Gray. Es bueno que Makarov esté aquí para oírlo todo. Sentémonos, por favor —dijo Natsu censurando a Lyon con la mirada.

—Estamos enfrentándonos a hombres que saben lo que se hacen —Gray entrelazó las manos y se inclinó sobre la mesa. —Ya no se trata de los típicos grupos con crucifijos, ajos y estacas. Nosotros no somos vampiros, así que esos utensilios no nos afectan. Sin embargo, estos hombres son expertos en la ciencia y la medicina y saben muy bien como aplacarnos —puso una bolsa negra sobre la mesa de diseño y sacó de ella todos los artilugios.

Luce abrió los ojos para ver todo lo que había allí. Sprays, perdigones, balas con puntas en forma de erizo, bolsas aislantes de la luz...

—Empieza Gray —sugirió Natsu.

—En este frasco —tomó uno rojo metálico con el pitorro negro, —hay componentes fenólicos y terpénicos: tinol, carvanol, geraniol, linalol y terpinerol.

—Estos potes —dijo Luce observándolo con atención— son los que se utilizan en las salas de operaciones para esterilizarlas. Es como un desodorante. Yo he vendido estos productos.

Gray alzó las cejas y asintió.

—Tú lo has dicho —le dijo el. —Es lo que crees, sólo que se utilizan para otros medios. Lo usan para disimular nuestros olores cuando expectoramos. Nuestro sudor, nuestro olor corporal es muy fuerte, que no desagradable. Si están haciendo daño a alguno de los nuestros, nuestra nariz lo detecta, pero si camuflan el olor con esto... no olemos nada. Son sustancias que eliminan los olores. Desodorantes, como indica la palabra. Las salas donde hacen las operaciones están selladas herméticamente para que no transpire el olor. Por eso, aunque haya una sede aquí de Newscientists y hayan cogido a uno de los nuestros, nosotros no lo hemos notado. No podemos olerlos. Rocían los cuerpos con esto, y _voilá_. Si a esto le sumas que como dijo el chucho...

—Sting —corrigió Luce reprochándolo.

—Perdona... que como dijo Sting —corrigió— tienen cuerpos criogenizados en los laboratorios, ¿cómo íbamos a detectarlos? El cuerpo congelado no huele.

—Pero encontrasteis a mi padre —dijo Luce.

—Lo encontramos porque alguien quiso que así fuera —explicó Natsu sin mirarla. —Su cuerpo había sido criogenizado y cortado a trozos. Parte de los miembros tenían resto de congelación... Es como si lo hubieran sacado de la nevera a propósito. Lo pusieron en un container público en la calle Oxford. Eso es algo ridículo, impensable, a no ser que...

—Una provocación —siseó Makarov.

—O tal vez no. Lo colocaron ahí para que lo encontráramos. Su cuerpo, particularmente un sello que tenía en el brazo, nos llevó a la sede oficial en Barcelona. Allí fue estudiado y luego lo reportaron aquí, pero no llegó al edificio de la calle Oxford. Nosotros no sabíamos que en el mismísimo Londres teníamos otros laboratorios Newscientists. Lo teníamos enfrente y no nos dimos cuenta. Lo que me hace pensar que alguien ha querido destapar el tinglado dejando el cuerpo a la vista de todos.

—¿Alguien os ha querido ayudar? —susurró Luce.

—Puede ser... no lo sabemos con seguridad. Lo único que sí sabemos es que la noche que sacaron el cuerpo de Rogue, los dos mejores rastreadores del clan —dijo Gray, —que son Natsu y Zeref, estaban de guardianes. Lo olieron y lo descubrieron. El cuerpo no olía a berserker ni a nosferátum, sólo a humano. Eso, por eliminación, ya daba una pista sobre quiénes lo habían tocado.

—¿Qué más hay? —preguntó Makarov memorizando toda la información.

—Esta crema que hay aquí es la antítesis del desodorante —señaló Gray frotando parte de la crema entre su dedo índice y el pulgar. —Feromonas.

Los hombres se echaron para atrás e intentaron no inhalar.

—De las dos especies —concretó Gray. —Imaginaos que desaparece un berserker. Al cabo de un tiempo aparece muerto con este olor por toda su piel. Huele —ordenó a Natsu.

—No hace falta —dijo él, —lo huelo desde aquí. Huele a vanirio.

Makarov inhaló y asintió.

—Durante mucho tiempo los berserkers han creído que tras las muertes de sus miembros estábamos nosotros detrás. ¿Cómo no iban a creerlo? Eso les decía su nariz.

—Y a nosotros nos ha pasado lo mismo —afirmó Lyon mirando a Makarov.

—¿Y que son estos perdigones? —preguntó Luce.

—Son cápsulas con Pentotal y Propofol. Se deshacen en el torrente sanguíneo una vez perforan la piel. Se utilizan en las anestesias intravenosas y balanceadas. Nos disparan con esto y si aciertan, nos dejan en alfa. Tienen dosis muy altas, capaces con sólo una de ellas de tumbar a un elefante. Éstas de aquí —señaló unas minúsculas de color amarillo— contienen ácido. Deshacen el músculo y la carne una vez te perforan.

—Señor —suspiró Luce abrazándose.

Natsu la miró de reojo y sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella queriendo transmitirle calor. Luce lo vio y se movió contra su abuelo, alejándose de él. Así estaban las cosas.

—Más cosas... —Gray cogió un sobre plateado, lo abrió y sacó un pañuelo húmedo. —Paños con halotano, isoflurano, desflurano... es una variedad de morfina. La inhalas y caes en redondo hasta que se te aparece Moisés. Y éstas de aquí —señaló las jeringas y los frascos, —fentanilo, succinilcolina... Morfina intravenosa y relajantes musculares. Esto lo utilizan en las carnicerías que hacen con nosotros, seguro.

—¿Cómo actuamos contra todo esto? —preguntó Makarov señalando el arsenal de la mesa.

Gray alzó los hombros y las cejas al mismo tiempo.

—Contra las balas de ácido, lo único que te protege es que no te den. Contra todo lo demás... sólo se me ocurre que llevemos encima, el tratamiento de los contrarios. Desbloqueantes. Droga —aclaró. —A un humano lo mataría, pero a nosotros, no. Sólo nos puede dejar un poco excitados.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Makarov removiéndose en la silla.

—El único modo de que nada de esto nos afecte es llevar en nuestro cuerpo una sustancia que nos excite y nos ayude a eliminar lo que sea que nos meten. Es como una terapia de choque. Se elimina a través del sudor, del orín y del... sexo.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —dijo Makarov frunciendo el cejo.

—Afrodisíacos y estimulantes. Sólo si nos alcanzan —puntualizó Gray seguro de sí mismo. Sacó una pequeña bolsa negra de tela y la abrió. En ella había un pote de pastillas de color morado y unas minis jeringuillas. —Aquí hay la dosis justa para que no nos dé un colapso, las he preparado yo mismo. Cada uno de nosotros llevará esto encima, en sus guardias. Si vienen a por nosotros y

nos alcanzan, tendremos que ser bólidos para inyectarnos éstas de aquí o ingerir éstas otras —miró las pastillas y las jeringas.

—¿Efectos secundarios? —preguntó Natsu tomando la jeringuilla.

—Bueno —sonrió Lyon, —después de la guerra necesitarás desahogarte o te dolerán tanto los huevos que no podrás sentarte. El veneno sale del cuerpo cuando las glándulas apocrinas que segregan el sudor se ponen en funcionamiento. La ansiedad y el dolor que sentiremos sólo se verán calmadas a través de la estimulación sexual. Pero ninguno de nosotros tiene problemas para encontrar a una hembra dispuesta —sonrió con vehemencia. —Sólo que no podremos conformarnos con una.

Makarov y Gray se rieron abiertamente. Luce sintió que su corazón era pasto del dolor y de la ira. Natsu iba a querer a más de una si se inyectaba eso. Y puesto que él le había dicho que no era suficiente mujer, seguro que ella no iba a hacerle falta.

Natsu la miró desafiante, y parecía que se burlaba de ella con la mirada. Luce apartó los ojos con resentimiento.

—¿Qué hay dentro de las jeringas exactamente? —volvió a preguntar Natsu.

—_Latrodectus mactans _mezclado con metanfetamina, veneno de la viuda negra con un poco de droga. Si no nos inyectamos esto, probablemente nos caigamos desplomados al momento que una de estas preciosidades —cogió una bala— nos atraviese la piel.

—Está bien, Gray. Prepara una bolsa de éstas para todos los guerreros berserkers y vanirios —ordenó Natsu pasándose la mano por el pelo negro. —¿Alguna cosa más que debamos saber?

— Por mi parte eso es todo.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que has obtenido tú del disco duro? —Makarov pasó el brazo por los hombros de Luce y la abrazó con posesividad.

Natsu gruñó. Agitó la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos posesivos y se dispuso a hablar.

—La empresa tiene una intranet conectada únicamente para ellos —explicó mirándola de reojo. —He obtenido códigos de acceso, passwords para entrar en la base de datos...

Luce se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de As, gesto que agradó sobremanera al berserker. Mientras Natsu explicaba cómo había asaltado el sistema de seguridad de Newscientists y había adquirido todos los emails enviados y recibidos entre toda la corporación, Luce pensaba en lo mucho que le dolía el pecho.

Ésa misma noche había hecho el amor y había sido increíble. Se había sentido poderosa, hermosa... adorada. Miró las manos del vanirio, que gesticulaban abiertamente. Esos dedos habían estado dentro de ella y habían agarrado sus nalgas para acompasarla a sus movimientos, la habían acariciado con una reverencia exquisita. Los labios de Natsu habían repasado su cuerpo, besado y mordido... y sus ojos de aquel verde tan intenso la habían amado y admirado sin reservas. ¿Y ahora?

Natsu exigía una relación con ella, la exigía a ella al doscientos por ciento, cuando Luce nunca había estado atada a nadie. El vanirio la quería a su lado, y no sólo las veinticuatro horas del día, sino para toda la eternidad. Y después de eso, de demandarle todas esas cosas... la había vapuleado, y todo porque lo había ofendido con su negativa a ceder.

Era normal que Luce se asustara. Aunque su naturaleza híbrida le había enseñado a sobrellevar lo de la sangre de un modo natural, había cosas a las que no era fácil acostumbrarse. Desde que había tomado de su cuello, no había pensado más en lo que había hecho. Es más, estaba deseando volver a hacerlo. Miró los cuellos fuertes y bronceados de Gray y Lyon, incluso el de su abuelo. La más absoluta indiferencia para ellos. Sin embargo, era mirar la yugular de

Natsu, su piel, sus músculos, sus ojos, oír su voz y, de repente, los colmillos le volvían a hormiguear.

Natsu era toda una sorpresa para ella. Ella misma era toda una sorpresa para su propia conciencia. Los tres vanirios también lo eran.

Beber de la sangre de Natsu no sólo la había confortado sino que además le había revelado información sobre el resto de vanirios.

Gray era el médico, el cirujano, se había aficionado a las artes sanadoras. Lyon era el druida por excelencia. Por lo visto tenía gran poder. Y Natsu era el guerrero más temido, el líder respetado.

Juvia era toda una incógnita. La protegían como si fuera algo muy valioso para ellos. La mujer sabía luchar, pero su figura era muy especial en el clan. ¿Por qué?

Gray tenía hospitales y clínicas. Un buen cirujano, un buen sanador, eso es lo que era.

Lyon era dueño de dos centros de investigación para la energía alternativa y propietario de centros de orientación espiritual.

Y Natsu se había vuelto millonario gracias al boom de la informática. No sólo era fuerte y un excelente luchador, sino que además era todo un cerebrito. Había trabajado en Microsoft, ideado programas para protección de datos y él había sido uno de los precursores de las páginas web. Tenía una empresa privada que vendía indistintamente a Apple y a Microsoft, ideando todo tipo de programas. De ahí que pudiera hacer virguerías con el Pen Drive que había conseguido Luce. Era el mejor hacker del mundo, no había nadie que tuviera más experiencia que él.

Natsu seguía hablando, explicando qué tipos de emails había encontrado y descodificado. Había vídeos de toda índole, grabaciones en directo de las operaciones a las que eran sometidas las especies que capturaban.

—Había un enlace oculto con un vídeo de Layla y de Rogue —masculló Natsu entre dientes. —Incluso en los archivos personales de la cuenta de Purehito encontré vídeos de Luce —informó sin mirarla, como si ella no existiera. —Su crecimiento, su progresión conforme iba cumpliendo años. Os aseguro que no hay nombre para definir lo que esos desalmados hacen con todos nosotros. Han cogido a muchos y creo que algunos siguen con vida todavía. Hay que localizarlos, coger al cerdo de Purehito y averiguar dónde se encuentran para liberarlos.

Luce palideció al oír eso. Si ella había estado en su cabeza, ¿cómo había hecho el vanirio para ocultarle esa información? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Sintió un chispazo dentro del estómago y luego como un sudor frío recorría toda su piel. Lo vio todo rojo. Eso quería decir que entre cáraids no había una confianza mental total, no al menos entre ellos dos porque como él bien le había dicho, a lo mejor ella no era su cáraid ¿Por qué Natsu se había guardado eso? _«Me he abierto a ti con todas las consecuencias, no quería reservarme nada. Quiero que me conozcas.» _

Mentiroso. Se trataba de sus padres, de ella y de todos los demás. Habían tenido suficiente intimidad como para que él le hubiera dicho todo lo descubierto, pero no para qué. Era mejor desahogarse con su cuerpo, follarla y beber de ella, no era necesario hacerla partícipe de nada. Él había utilizado su cuerpo y por lo visto sólo compartido lo que le interesaba. Estaba decepcionada con él y consigo misma por permitirse pensar que había algo un poco mejor que eso entre ellos. Él había podido saquearla telepáticamente entrando en sus lugares más recónditos y viendo hasta los detalles más vergonzosos de su vida. Y él podía reservarse lo que quisiera. No era justo.

Quería estrangularlo con sus propias manos, pero sobre todo quería aprender a bloquear su mente para que él no volviera a entrar nunca más. Explotar todo su potencial para saber defenderse no sólo de él, sino de aquellos que querían hacerle daño.

Se sentía estúpida y utilizada.

—¿Por qué no me has contado nada de eso? —rugió Luce con la voz vacía.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incómodos por el tono de la chica. Lyon y Gray miraron para otro lado y Makarov se irguió en el asiento al oler el enfado de Luce.

—Iba a hacerlo —contestó Natsu sin dar importancia a su reproche.

Lo habría hecho si no se hubiesen discutido. La habría preparado en la cama, sacándole el tema, y luego mientras se duchaban juntos y él la enjabonaba, se lo habría explicado todo y habrían acabado abrazados y arrullados con la misma toalla, mientras él la consolaba. Pero no había sido así y él, ofendido como estaba, había decidido no decirle nada hasta ahora.

—Mentira... —golpeó la mesa con los puños y se puso de pie, hecha un manojo de rabia incontrolada.

Natsu se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y la miró sin inmutarse.

—¿Quieres discutir aquí, Luce? —señaló al resto presente. —Deberías comportarte, se te está dando la posibilidad de que formes parte de esto. Te estoy haciendo partícipe de nuestra reunión, no hagas que me arrepienta. Para mí sería mucho más fácil encerrarte en un lugar seguro y no sacarte de ahí hasta que esto acabe, créeme. Todos estaríamos más tranquilos y no serías una preocupación constante, pero no tengo potestad sobre ti todavía, así que debo comentar todas mis ideas con tu abuelo Makarov, que tiene tu custodia al cincuenta por ciento.

¿Qué? Luce tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas que rugían rabiosas por derramarse. ¿Era un incordio para él? ¿Para todos? ¿Le estaba molestando?

—Deberías habérmelo contado, Natsu —murmuró con la barbilla temblando y los ojos vidriosos.

Makarov iba a levantarse para tranquilizarla, pero allí había mucho más que un enfado por ocultar información. Era una discusión de pareja en toda regla, lo percibía en Luce y en el lenguaje no verbal de Natsu. Sí que habían intimado, pensó Makarov, más de la cuenta.

—No veo porqué —contestó él indiferente y cruzándose de brazos. —Has dicho que no eras mi chica. Entonces tengo que darte el mismo trato que a los demás.

Aquello fue como una bofetada. Natsu tenía la sensibilidad en el culo y no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la estaba avergonzando ante todos.

Lyon y Gray se levantaron de la mesa, dispuestos a irse.

—No, no os molestéis —les dijo Luce sin apartar los ojos de Natsu. —Nada de esto me incumbe al parecer, así que seré yo la que se va ya que parezco molestar. Soy como una especie de florero ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Natsu. Los ojos del vanirio chispearon, pero no alteró su pose. —Me necesitas para hacer tu casa un poco más bonita, tu vida algo más acogedora —susurró con desprecio. —Soy un alimento. Y tú eres un cerdo.

—¿De qué te estás quejando ahora? —gritó él golpeando la mesa también. —¿Por qué te haces la ofendida? Allí abajo me has dejado las cosas muy claras.

Luce alzó el mentón, y se puso recta como una reina. Él también le había dejado las cosas claras.

—Y tú también a mí. Esto es una mierda, una gran mierda —repitió más para sí misma que para ellos. —Abuelo, me voy a mi casa. Ya me diréis qué es lo que decidís hacer conmigo. Si queréis, claro.

—Te acompaño, cariño —su abuelo se dispuso a dejar la reunión pero ella le detuvo.

—No. Tú te quedas aquí y acabáis de perfilar las cosas —su mirada violeta lo paralizó. —Necesito ver a mi amiga Levy y a Laxus. Y quiero estar a solas, ver la luz del sol —miró de reojo a Natsu, que la seguía con los ojos y tensaba los músculos de la mandíbula. —Hay demasiada oscuridad aquí.

—Maldita sea. No se te ocurra salir de mi casa, Luce —la voz glacial de Natsu resonó por todo el salón.

—¿Qué vas a hacer sino? ¿Detenerme? Estoy harta de tus amenazas —lo desafió sabiendo que a él no le podía tocar el sol. —Que te den, Natsu —respondió ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El vanirio se levantó con tanta fuerza que la silla salió despedida hacia atrás, pero cuando se dispuso a correr hacia ella el brazo musculoso de Makarov le prohibió el paso.

—Lo siento, muchacho —le dijo con serenidad. —Cálmate o no te acercarás a mi nieta.

—Makarov, no puedes dejarla sola por ahí, y lo sabes —gruñó él.

—No está sola. Sting y Gajeel están afuera. No la dejarán sola —susurró para que ella no lo oyera.

—Abuelo, los he olido antes de que tú picaras a la puerta. Sé que están ahí —inhaló con indiscreción. —Me gusta el perfume que se ha puesto Sting —sonrió mirando a Natsu. —Huele muy, muy bien.

Los cuatro se quedaron parados ante el potencial de Luce. Natsu apretó los puños frustrado y encolerizado por ese comentario.

—Antes de que tú me dijeras que venía mi abuelo —explicó ella con desdén— yo ya percibía que venía hacia aquí.

¿Con cuánta antelación había sabido Luce que Makarov y sus dos perros se acercaban a su casa? Natsu estaba asombrado ante los sentidos tan desarrollados de Luce.

—Gray —dijo ella abriendo la puerta de la calle, —Natsu necesita que le extraigas sangre, ponlo en una botellita —echó un último vistazo a Natsu y se fue. —Agradecería que alguien me la llevara a mi casa.

Natsu apretó la mandíbula y miró impotente como Luce se iba de su casa sin él y lo peor era que se iba acompañada de esos dos enormes berserkers que olían tan bien, según ella.

Gray miró a Natsu y mostró preocupación por él. Aquello era muy triste para un vanirio. Luce no quería a Natsu y por lo visto Natsu tampoco a ella. Pero eso no era lo que decía la tensión sexual entre ellos.

—Hijo —dijo Makarov mirando a Natsu con ojos amenazadores. —No sé lo que ha pasado entre vosotros, pero si veo a mi Luce de nuevo con esos ojos tristes y descubro que el culpable de su pena eres tú —masculló tomándole del cuello de la camisa, —te arrancaré los colmillos, Natsu, y te los meteré por el culo. Sin importarme pactos de clanes ni cojones de pato.

Natsu lo agarró de las muñecas.

—No volverás a verla así —las apartó bruscamente. —Y ahora suéltame, Makarov, te tengo respeto suficiente como para pelearme contigo por una mujer.

—Es por una mujer por lo único que se puede pelear en este mundo, chaval —le alisó el cuello de la camisa y le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Todo lo demás son estupideces, nimiedades. Y más que por una mujer, se pelea por su corazón, por el amor que sana nuestros corazones de salvajes y nos llena de luz. Yo espero que el de ella no salga magullado ¿me entiendes?

—Perfectamente.

—No debes dudar de mi protección hacia ella, Natsu. He tardado mucho tiempo en recuperar un trozo de mi familia. Ahora que Luce está aquí, mataría a todo aquel que le hiciese daño. No es que le deje hacer lo que le venga en gana. Ella me ha contado cómo vivía con Purehito y ese hombre era un demonio prohibitivo. Ella tiene que sentirse bien aquí con nosotros, libre pero a la vez segura. Si me comporto con ella como lo hizo ese indeseable se alejará de mí y eso no me lo puedo permitir. Es parte de mi hija y nieta de mi mujer. Sangre de mi sangre. Tengo que darle

espacio —lo miró fijamente, exigiéndole al vanirio que él hiciera lo mismo. —Ella es muy especial —se sentó de nuevo. —Es dulce y cariñosa y no está preparada para alguien como tú todavía.

—Y tiene un carácter de perros —comentó Natsu exasperado. —Y puede que esté más preparada de lo que crees —recordó cómo se aferró a él mientras hacían el amor. —Tiempo al tiempo.

Makarov alzó las cejas y sonrió.

—El carácter de perros lo lleva en la sangre —sus ojos chispearon. —Y está muy disgustada contigo, por cierto. Y —puso las botas sobre la mesa— eres un completo memo si tú eres la causa de su tristeza.

—¿Has acabado Makarov?

—¿Te molesta que te digan la verdad, Natsu?

—No me molesta, pero Luce es mi pareja y tú lo sabes. Todos los berserkers sabéis que ella es mía, está marcada para que quede bien claro —advirtió. —Agradezco tus consejos, pero creo saber cómo controlar la situación.

—Muchacho —bostezó Makarov, divertido. —No tienes ni idea de cómo tratar a una mujer como ella. Ella no tiene claro que tú eres su pareja y por lo visto no sabes demostrárselo. Las mujeres son diferentes de nosotros, pero entre ellas todas buscan lo mismo. Yo tardé tiempo, sudor y lágrimas hasta que comprendí a mi mujer. Tú tardarás lo tuyo, chico.

—Bien —contestó Natsu queriendo acabar con el tema. Sentémonos entonces y sigamos conversando como hasta ahora —propuso amigablemente. —No quiero seguir hablando de mi mujer.

Makarov era más maduro, ponía el toque necesario de responsabilidad entre esos vanirios. Con el ambiente enrarecido, siguieron hablando sobre todo lo descubierto por Natsu. Pero Natsu aunque estaba en cuerpo, parte de su alma había salido por la puerta. Su cáraid se la había llevado.

.

.

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

Gajeel Y Sting miraban por el retrovisor como Luce sollozaba en silencio. Los dos berserkers estaban tensos, sobre todo el de pelo rubio. ¿Qué le había hecho el colmillos esta vez?

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le preguntó Sting preocupado.

Luce lo miró por el retrovisor y negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo patearle su bonita cara, si quieres —le dijo apasionadamente.

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Sting... ¿está todo bien entre tú y yo?

Sting la observó con ojos afables.

—Se lo merecía, Luce. Sé que te dolió, pero sabes que merecía un castigo. No estoy enfadado contigo.

—Yo sólo un poco. Pero se me está pasando... —sonrió divertida y vio como Sting se reía también.

Gajeel miraba el paisaje pensativo. Sting ya había notado que desde la noche anterior su compañero estaba más callado de lo normal.

—¿Cómo está tu amiga? —le preguntó Gajeel mirando al frente.

Luce se aclaró la garganta, sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Creo que bien. Está con Juvia, la hermana de Natsu. Quiero ir a verla ahora.

—Ah —contestó él con sus ojos negros mirando al frente, sin inmutarse. —Uno de esos lobeznos la hirió en el abdomen —su voz destilaba rabia.

Luce sintió que el corazón se le colocaba en la garganta. ¿Levy, herida? Agarró su bolso y sacó su iPhone. Marcó el nombre de Juvia.

—Hola Luce —contestó la voz al otro lado.

—¿Cómo está Levy? —sorbió por la nariz.

—La herida está bien. Es impresionante lo rápido que sana...

—¿Dónde vives, Juvia? Voy para allá.

—Espera Luce. Hay un problema con Levy...

—¿Qué... qué sucede?

—No puedo cambiarle los recuerdos. No puedo obligarla a recordar otro tipo de cosas... no se olvida de lo que sucedió y su mente no me deja entrar. Con Laxus no ha habido problema, pero con ella sí.

Luce se quedó mirando al frente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Levy ya sabe lo que soy? ¿Qué no hay modo de hacerle olvidar?

—No. Yo no puedo, lo siento.

Por supuesto, Juvia no vivía en un piso humilde. Su casa era igual que la de Natsu, sólo que los colores que la decoraban eran lilas y amarillos. Colores armónicos que combinaban muy bien y relajaban a todo aquel que los observaba. Aunque la casa era cubital por fuera, las habitaciones y salas internas eran circulares, como las de su hermano.

Las puertas de la casa se habían abierto solas al verlos llegar. Ahora subían las escaleras hacia una de las habitaciones superiores donde estaban Levy y Laxus.

Laxus fue hacia ella cuando entró en la habitación.

—Luce... —la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

Ella tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

—¿Y Levy?

—Cuando te fuiste con Natsu ayer por la noche —le explicó Laxus completamente convencido, —Levy y yo nos quedamos con Juvia, el peli negro que no la deja tranquila y Lyon. Bebimos más de la cuenta y a Levy le sentó algo muy mal y ahora está intoxicada. Menos mal que Juvia —la miró con adoración cuando la vaniria apareció en la puerta con cara de preocupación— tuvo la amabilidad de traernos aquí.

Luce tragó acongojada y miró a Juvia.

—Laxus —susurró Juvia con voz hipnótica, —ves abajo a tomarte un refrigerio.

—Claro —contestó él asintiendo como una momia.

Luce cada vez se sentía más asqueada de sus propios poderes. Si Laxus se enterara algún día de lo que ella dejaba que le hicieran y que además ella misma le había hecho, acabaría asqueado también de ella.

—Ven —Juvia tomó la mano de Luce, la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazó. —No tienes buena cara, Luce.

Luce dejó que la fortaleza de la hermana de Natsu la abrigara.

—Espero que no te importe que Sting y Gajeel se queden en tu jardín. Creen que me voy a escapar o algo parecido y mi abuelo me está vigilando así que los tengo de carabinas. Makarov teme por mi seguridad.

Juvia asintió sin darle importancia a esos hechos.

—¿Y mi hermano?

—No me hables de él —dijo resentida. —Quiero ver a Levy —musitó.

—No puedo entrar en la cabeza de Levy, Luce —explicó Juvia preparándola. —Es realmente muy fuerte. Es extraño en un humano que pueda cerrar la mente a un Vanirio de ese modo. ¿Acaso Levy tiene algún tipo de don?

—¿Levy? —repitió ella sorprendida. —No. No que yo sepa.

Juvia se la quedó mirando por un momento y finalmente asintió.

—Ven —le acarició la cara y la acompañó a la habitación.

Levy yacía en la cama, con las rodillas cogidas y la cara hundida entre ellas. Su pelo rizado y caoba caía desparramado por sus hombros. Su cuerpo temblaba.

—Dios... Levy —susurró Luce yendo hacia ella.

Levy alzó la cabeza y vio que Luce se acercaba a la cama.

—Aléjate... —gritó Levy saltando de la cama y arrinconándose contra la pared. —No te me acerques... —los ojos rasgados y de color ámbar la miraban aterrorizada.

Luce se detuvo a medio camino. Paralizada, percibió el miedo de Levy. Su mejor amiga le tenía miedo.

—Levy, soy yo... tu amiga —le dijo con la voz rota.

—Tú no eres mi amiga. Eres un monstruo. —le gritó.

—No es verdad —murmuró ella. —Levy, nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas...

—¿Qué le has hecho a Laxus? ¿Por qué actúa como si estuviera drogado? —le dijo con desprecio.

—No le he hecho nada. No soy lo que tú crees, Levy. Yo no…

—Eres como ellos. Has cambiado. Tus ojos, tus colmillos... ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta? Eres distinta. Había intentado quitarle hierro al asunto, me intentaba convencer de que no te pasaba nada... Y mira como estoy ahora... Ya no eres mi amiga. No sé lo que eres... Ni siquiera llevo un crucifijo —murmuró con la mirada ida y llevándose la mano al cuello.

—Déjame ver tu estómago, Levy. Ayer te hirieron...

—¿Qué quieres ver? —gritó furiosa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Mira... —se alzó la camiseta y mostró los arañazos que aunque estaban sanando, todavía los tenía inflamados. —Esto me lo hicieron tus amigos...

—Lo que te atacó no son amigos míos. Tú, sí. Y Laxus, también —contestó acercándose a ella con sigilo. —Natsu te salvó la vida...

—Es un vampiro, maldita sea... Como tú... Como ella... —señaló a Juvia. —Por Dios si hasta tenéis colmillos... Fue una carnicería y actúas como si tal cosa —meneaba la cabeza incrédula. —No, no te acerques a mí —puso las manos para detenerla.

—Ellos son buenos, Levy. Protegen a los humanos de lo que te atacó a ti.

—No...

—No te haría daño por nada del mundo, Levy —tenía las mejillas húmedas de tanto llorar. Los ojos lilas clamaban por un poco de comprensión de su amiga.

—No quiero que me toques, por favor —le escupió. —Creo que estoy trastornada... —cerró los ojos y se apretó la cabeza con las dos manos.

Luce se obligó a sí misma a relajarse. No podría soportar que las dos únicas personas que quería se alejaran de ella. Era demasiado doloroso. Ya había tenido suficiente con el rechazo de Natsu.

—Levy... —dijo en voz baja. —Es verdad. Tendría que haber sido sincera con vosotros...

—Luce... —dijo Juvia advirtiéndole del peligro que había en revelar su naturaleza— no deberías.

—Por supuesto que debo —contestó ella con un gruñido.

Levy tragó saliva y dejó que los brazos cayeran a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es verdad? —preguntó mirándola de hito en hito.

—Yo... ya no soy... como tú —agachó la mirada avergonzada.

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber sin delicadeza. —¿Qué coño eres, Luce? ¿Me vas a morder? ¿Quieren matarme? —miró a Juvia, que se tensó al oír las palabras.

—Si quisieran matarte, ya estarías muerta. Pero te aseguro que antes tendrían que pasar por encima de mí para llegar a tocarte. Te lo juro.

Aquellas palabras eran muy obvias. Levy relajó los hombros y por primera vez dejó que la imagen de su amiga del alma, volviera a construirse ante sus ojos. Su pelo largo y brillante caía sobre un hombro. Sus nuevos ojos lilas no la miraban, sino que miraban al suelo. Sus pestañas rubias estaban húmedas de las lágrimas y encima sorbía la nariz como una niña pequeña a la que le habían quitado el mejor de sus juguetes. Era Lucy. No llevaba capa negra, ni tenía los ojos blancos, ni le chorreaba sangre de la boca. Su cuerpo era el mismo, su voz también, y su mirada, aunque no era chocolate, seguía transmitiendo cariño y bondad a raudales. Cariño por ella.

Levy se echó a llorar. Era Lucy, pero ya no era la misma. Estaba preocupada por ella. Se alejaba de su vida unos días y cuando volvían a verse estaba convertida en una ninfa de ojos lilas con colmillos.

Luce levantó la cabeza al darse cuenta que los gemidos no venían de ella, sino de Levy. Dio dos pasos hacia delante y la rodeó con los brazos, echándose a llorar también.

—Levy, por favor... no te haría daño nunca. No llores. Yo te quiero. Por favor, no me dejes de lado. Por favor.

Levy se agarró a ella y correspondió al abrazo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Lucy? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Es una historia muy larga...

—Me importa un comino. Cuéntamelo todo ahora mismo —susurró contra su hombro. Levy era un poco más bajita que Luce.

Luce asintió y, mientras la guiaba a la cama y se sentaban juntas, sintió como una losa de cientos de kilos liberaba parte del dolor de su espalda.

—Y entonces, Juvia me ha dicho que no reaccionabas a sus coacciones mentales. Me he asustado y he venido corriendo. No sabía lo que pensabas de mí y sabía que estabas aterrada.

Después de haber escuchado durante una hora larga y tendida las explicaciones de Luce, Levy asentía como una niña obediente y jugaba con el borde de su camiseta. Luce se lo había explicado todo, hasta los detalles más morbosos y más vergonzosos. Todo.

—¿Qué opinas de lo que te he contado? —preguntó Luce temerosa de la respuesta.

Levy la miró y sus ojos sonrieron. Observó su cara, sus labios, su barbilla, su pelo dorado... Sí, sin lugar a dudas seguía siendo su mejor amiga. Apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Luce y se quedó estirada sobre ellas durante un largo rato, sin decir nada.

Luce alzó la mano y le acarició el pelo, como siempre solían hacer cuando estaban a solas y se contaban sus secretos más íntimos.

—Lo siento, Luce —murmuró Levy contra sus muslos.

La mano de Luce se detuvo sobre su cara y le apartó un mechón de pelo rizado de un azul precioso que había caído sobre sus ojos. Levy era una chica muy sexy, pero no era su belleza lo mejor de ella sino su corazón tan puro y compasivo.

Luce agradecía al cielo tener una amiga como Levy. Era fuerte y pizpireta, llena de humor y de alegría.

—¿Qué tú lo sientes? —repitió Luce emocionada. —Yo lo siento por haberte ocultado todo.

—No, Luce —la cortó ella. —Yo lo siento por ti. Te han pasado muchas cosas estos días y has estado sola. Siento no haber estado a tu lado —se lamentó dándole un beso en la rodilla.

—No digas eso, Levy. No lo sabías.

—Igualmente, lo siento, cariño. Siento no haber sido yo la que te reconfortara.

—Lo haces ahora al no rechazarme. Esto significa más para mí que cualquier otra cosa que me hayas podido dar con anterioridad. Tú y Laxus sois mi familia.

Levy se incorporó, la miró y le tomó la cara con ambas manos. Suspiró. —¿Quieres morderme? —preguntó la chica divertida. —No... —contestó Luce sin alejarse de sus manos. —Tú, no me gustas —sonrió.

—Puedes salir a la luz del sol, puedes comer lo que yo, sigues teniendo un gusto exquisito por la ropa y además eres guapa, rica e inmortal. Transfórmame aquí mismo, por Dios —dijo teatrera.

—Para Levy —se echó a reír.

—Lo de los colmillos tiene solución —continuó Levy murmurando para sí misma. —Los limas y punto. Pero bien mirado, son supersexys —alzó las cejas repetidamente.

—¿Lo dices en serio lo de transformarte?

—Depende ¿me crecerá un rabo y pelos en las piernas?

—Levy... —le recriminó Luce sin aguantarse la risa.

—No, no hablo en serio. Aunque no lo creas —se serenó, —estoy asustada de todo lo que te rodea. Pero no te tengo miedo, ahora que sé que eres tú, mi loca corrupta, compañera de juegos y aventuras. Sigues siendo mi persona favorita, Luce.

—¿Entonces, no te doy miedo? Antes sí que me temías...

—Antes estaba completamente desquiciada. Entiéndeme, ayer me atacó un perro que se levantaba sobre las patas traseras, más alto y feo que Cuasimodo y encima con la rabia. ¿Qué esperabas? —alzó las cejas.

Luce intentó aguantarse la carcajada que le nacía en la garganta, pero no lo pudo evitar y se echó a reír con ella. Cuando se calmaron, Levy pegó su frente a la de ella.

—Escúchame bien. Te conozco desde que éramos unos renacuajos. Tienes que contar conmigo siempre. Puedes hacerlo. Todavía no sé cómo le irá a mi mente saber que existen estos... vanirios y demás... pero si tú estás bien y sigues siendo la misma, yo estaré a tu lado.

—Gracias, Levy —murmuró Luce.

—Pase lo que pase, estés donde estés, para siempre tú serás mi hermana del alma —susurró Levy tragándose las lágrimas.

—Pase lo que pase, estés donde estés —Luce abarcó la mejilla de Levy con la mano, —para siempre tú serás mi hermana del alma.

Salió sin pensar. Instintivamente. Levy y Luce se acercaron a la vez y se dieron un casto, pero hermoso beso vinculante en los labios.

Juvia que estaba viendo aquella imagen tierna, sintió que la piel se le erizaba y se apartó de la pared para acercarse a ellas.

—¿Dónde habéis aprendido eso? —preguntó con los ojos iluminados.

Luce y Levy sonrieron con complicidad y se abrazaron. Luego se apartaron y se encogieron de hombros.

—No sé, me ha parecido lo correcto —contestó Levy echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

—¿Nunca antes lo habíais hecho?

—¿Darnos besos? Sí, son piquitos de amigas —contestó Luce sonriendo.

—No —replicó Juvia. —Lo que habéis hecho aquí y ahora es un juramento antiguo. Lo hacían las sacerdotisas, las vírgenes de los oráculos, cuando se recibía o se nombraba a alguien nuevo en la hermandad. El juramento _piuthar_1\. El juramento de las hermanas —explicó sorprendida. —¿De dónde lo has aprendido, Levy?

Levy frunció el ceño. Tenía razón ¿De dónde le había salido eso?

—No lo sé —contestó aturdida. —Me salió así.

—Ya. Te salió así —repitió Juvia inconforme.

La vaniria se cruzó de brazos y repasó a Levy de arriba abajo. Luce también miró a Levy con curiosidad.

—Ha sido una coincidencia, eso es todo —dijo la chica quitándole hierro al asunto. —Vamos Luce, tienes algo que contarle a Laxus antes de que se nos quede vegetal e inservible con vuestras artimañas mentalistas.

—¿Que le cuente todo?

—Sí —Levy la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella. —O se lo cuentas tú o lo hago yo. Y créeme que mi versión no le va a gustar nada. Además, Laxus hizo un crédito de dioses mitológicos, no sé si lo recuerdas —tiró de ella. —Cuando le digas que son reales, le va a dar un pasmo.

—¿Y si me rechaza?

—¿Eres tonta? Yo no lo he hecho, porque te quiero. Y él te adora. Con esas palabras, salieron de la habitación guiadas por Juvia. En el salón, sentado en la barra americana y tomándose un cocktail, estaba Laxus con la mirada un poco perdida.

Luce se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Levy hizo lo mismo.

—Juvia —dijo Luce. —Quiero que Laxus lo recuerde todo —exigió con dulzura mirando a su amigo.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó la vaniria. —Sí. Enséñame.

—Está bien —se colocó detrás de ella. —Es sencillo. Concéntrate en su entrecejo —Luce obedeció. —La mente adapta formas en su interior. Cuando uno no quiere que se la lean, el que intenta interceder en ella se encuentra con un muro. Cuando uno quiere confundir al intruso, el intruso verá niebla, bruma o incluso un laberinto en el que si se es muy hábil el intruso se acaba perdiendo y no sale de él hasta que tú lo decides, con lo cual se tornan las cosas. En el caso de Laxus —puso su blanca y elegante mano sobre la nuca del chico, —se le ha hecho un pequeño borrado. En realidad, los recuerdos siguen ahí, en algún lugar, pero están bajo llave. Te encontrarás con una puerta cerrada. Para abrirle los recuerdos tienes que visualizar una llave maestra, una que abra todas las cerraduras. Ahora concéntrate.

Luce dirigió los ojos lilas al entrecejo de su amigo, que la miraba extrañado. Entró en su mente con mucha facilidad. Al principio, todo era oscuro. Luego se materializó un pasillo donde se reflejaban varias imágenes de su vida, como diapositivas. Algunas en movimiento, otras congeladas. Luce no podía percibir nada emocional, sólo se limitaba a observar y a vagar por la mente de su mejor amigo. Había imágenes de ella y de Levy, de la Universidad, de sus padres, del día en que casi se mata en un accidente de moto... y al final del pasillo, de repente, se iluminó algo. Era una puerta cerrada. Luce se concentró en la cerradura y visualizó una llave maestra, que entraba en la cerradura y abría la puerta.

Luce se echó hacia atrás y dejó que las imágenes salieran. —Sal de ahí, Luce —ordenó Juvia.

Luce salió de la cabeza de Laxus y cuando volvió a focalizar la mirada, Laxus la observaba con las pupilas dilatadas y la mandíbula pétrea.

El joven miró a Levy y frunció el ceño. Saltó de la butaca y le levantó la camiseta. Entonces abrió los ojos y su rostro palideció.

—Jesús... Pasó en realidad —murmuró.

—Laxus —le dijo Levy poniéndole la mano en la mejilla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Luce con inseguridad.

—¿Que si me encuentro bien? —repitió furioso. —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer por la noche? ¿Qué eran esas cosas con colmillos y pelo en la cara?— apartó la mano de Levy. Zarandeó a Luce y luego la abrazó. —Dios, Luce... Levy... —la abrazó a ella también y las apretó a ambas contra él. —Estáis bien... me siento raro.

Luce asintió.

—Tengo algo que contarte.

Y procedió como había hecho con Levy. Laxus tuvo que sentarse en la silla para no caerse de bruces. Después de gritar a Luce y encararse con Juvia por lo que le había hecho, intentó serenarse dando un trago largo de la botella de whisky de la vitrina. Se secó la boca con la manga, dejó la botella y tomó a Luce de la mandíbula.

—Si esto es una broma, te mato —le dijo rabioso.

— No es ninguna broma —replicó ella.

Laxus le levantó el labio para arriba y vislumbró los colmillos, puntiagudos pero no muy largos.

—Joder, Luce —los estudió girándole la cabeza de un lado al otro. —Tienes colmillos de verdad.

—Para morderte mejor —bromeó.

—No digas eso —se puso serio y dejó su boca tranquila.

—Nunca te mordería —dijo ella poniéndose seria también. —Como le he dicho a Levy, sólo me apetece darle un muerdo al insufrible de Natsu. A nadie más. No soy una vampira, ni una mujer lobo. Soy una especie de híbrida, pero sigo siendo la misma de antes, Laxus.

Laxus entristeció la mirada y un halo de dolor apareció en sus ojos.

—Procura no hablarme de él ahora —graznó Laxus irritado. —Lo odio por lo que te hizo y cuando lo vea me lo cargaré.

Luce sintió una punzada de dolor al oír esas palabras. Ella también lo había odiado, pero ahora ese sentimiento estaba un poco borroso por la intromisión del deseo que sentía por él.

—¿Creías que iba a dejarte de hablar por lo que te había pasado? —le dijo él abrazándola.

—Si... —murmuró contra su hombro.

—Eres como una hermana para mí. Te quiero y te querré con todas las consecuencias, y bajo todas las circunstancias.

—Laxus —se abrazó fuerte a él. —Doy gracias a Dios por teneros conmigo.

Juvia miraba la escena y sonreía con complicidad. Sin duda, la amistad que ellos se tenían podría con cualquier cosa.

—Y a ti, Juvia —le dijo Laxus frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Juvia. —Puedes parecerte a Megan Fox, pero estoy cabreado contigo. Nunca más entres en mi cabeza.

Juvia sonrió conforme y asintió, alzando una ceja.

Mientras Laxus y Levy revisaban juntos un libro de los que tenía Juvia en su librería sobre mitología escandinava y él le explicaba a ella cómo iba el árbol familiar de éstos, la vaniria y Luce hablaban en una esquina.

—Juvia... ¿cómo puedo cerrar voluntariamente mi mente a la intromisión? —preguntó Luce decidida.

Juvia la miró de reojo e hizo un mohín.

—¿Te has enfadado con mi hermano?

—Tengo que aprender a protegerme, no es sólo porque me haya enfadado con él.

—Entonces, te has enfadado con él —resumió sonriéndole comprensiva. —Mi hermano no está acostumbrado a tratar a las mujeres.

—¿No me digas? —murmuró sarcástica.

—Él no es malo ni cruel, Luce. Creo que está tan asustado como tú. Ahora dependéis el uno del otro.

—No veo porqué —se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Levy y a Laxus. —La dependencia de la sangre no tiene que ir ligada con la entrega del corazón ni del cuerpo —dijo intentando convencerse a sí misma.

Juvia abrió la boca asombrada.

—¿Le has dicho eso a Natsu? —le preguntó horrorizada.

—Sí, se lo he dicho —movió los brazos haciendo aspavientos. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú también crees que es un «obligado»?

—Es tu alma gemela, tu cáraid. Sólo a él puedes entregarle tu alma y tu corazón completamente. Por Odín, no puedes decirle eso a un vanirio, Luce.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó furiosa.

—Si rechazas el contacto íntimo con él, morirá de la pena. Si no puede compartirlo todo contigo, tu mente, tu alma, tu corazón y tu cuerpo —enumeró, —lo matarás de la tristeza. Los dioses nos hicieron así de apasionados, así de dependientes, tanto a hombres como a mujeres. No hay remedio para eso. Oh... —resopló poniéndose la mano en la frente, —no quiero imaginarme el dolor que debe estar padeciendo el pobre.

—¿Dolor? —gruñó poniéndose tensa. —Doloroso es ver que un día te despiertas después de que te hayan golpeado y medio violado, y descubres que ya no eres humana. Doloroso es darte cuenta de que tu familia no era tu familia en realidad y que, de repente, te ves privada de tu dependencia, de tu libertad como persona, porque hay un hombre que tiene tanto poder sobre ti que casi no puedes ni respirar si él no está cerca —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. —Doloroso es descubrir que ese hombre no te entiende y... y que además te desprecia y se ríe de ti, te ningunea justo después de haber hecho el amor —se giró para que sus amigos no la vieran llorar. —Y que encima no te cuenta todo lo que sabe y que puede ocultar información mental importante para mí y además lo hace a propósito —temblaba de la ira.

Juvia se enterneció por ella y la abrazó.

—¿Eso ha hecho mi hermano? —susurró sobre su cabeza. Luce asintió mientras se tragaba las lágrimas. —Qué bruto es... está asustado, Luce. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

—Yo... le dije que quería averiguar si él era mi verdadera pareja.

Juvia se estremeció. La mayor humillación a la que se podía someter a un guerrero vanirio era al rechazo abierto de su cáraid. Natsu era muy orgulloso y ardía en deseos de Luce. Ella sabía perfectamente lo mal que lo estaba pasando su hermano. Dejando atrás recuerdos hirientes, se concentró en tranquilizar a la joven cachorra que tenía en brazos.

—Y entonces, me encontré deseándolo nuevamente, con más fuerza que antes... y caí en la cuenta de que a lo mejor tenía miedo de la fuerte energía que sentía entre nosotros y que podía estar confundida y decidí entregarme a él de nuevo, le insinué que sólo estaba confundida... y él... entonces él... él me dijo que a lo mejor yo tenía razón. A lo mejor yo no era su cáraid porque no era suficiente mujer... Y me acusó de...

—¿De qué?

—Me acusó de... Da igual —exhaló frustrada, —es una palabra asquerosa.

—Sí, mejor no me la digas —Juvia podía imaginarse lo que Natsu le había dicho. Cuando su hermano se sentía maltratado podía ser muy hiriente. —Luce... —la apartó para limpiarle la cara. Su hermano no tenía tacto.

—No, Juvia, tú no lo entiendes —le apartó las manos. —Estoy harta de llorar. Harta. Llevo diecisiete años de mi vida, herida y triste porque aquél que creía mi padre no me quería. Viviendo bajo su supervisión, sin poderme mover con libertad porque él me seguía a todas partes, como una lapa. Mucho tiempo sintiéndome culpable por la muerte de una madre que no existió. Me han engañado y no recordaba ni quién era, hasta hace unos días. Y justo cuando empiezo a aceptar que soy diferente, Natsu me requiere de una manera igualmente posesiva, o más. ¿Cómo no voy a estar aterrada? —abrió los brazos. —Últimamente, me vienen imágenes de mis padres, de cómo eran conmigo... —señaló pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Te vienen imágenes de Rogue?

—Sí. Y recuerdo, vuelvo a sentir —especificó, —lo mucho que los quería. De repente, mi mente y mi cuerpo están volviendo a esos sentimientos que han sido aletargados tantos años. Siento el amor de ellos dentro del pecho, como si fuera ayer —susurró, —y cada vez que cierro los ojos y me concentro los vuelvo a ver con claridad. Para mi corazón, para mi mente, es como si todavía estuvieran aquí. Pero no están —maldijo entre dientes. —Los arrancaron de mi vida. Y el único que sabe lo que hicieron con ellos es Natsu —se encogió de hombros. Estaba abatida y muy dolida con él. —Y me ha privado esa información, Juvia. Yo me he abierto a él, sin reservas, y él se permite el lujo de ocultarme cosas.

—Pero Luce...

—No —la detuvo alzando la mano. —Quiero aprender a protegerme de él. Si él puede hacerlo conmigo, yo también quiero poder hacerlo con él. Quiero dejar de quejarme y para ello necesito el control de mis poderes.

—Me estás pidiendo que os destroce, Luce. Sois pareja. Es muy doloroso no abrirse el uno al otro ¿sabes? No lo puedes comprender, todavía eres muy joven, como una bebé, como una cachorra. Si él te ha marcado y tú le has correspondido, os vais a necesitar tanto el uno al otro que si no os tenéis, enloqueceréis. No me pidas que te ayude a haceros daño, por favor. No me lo pidas —le rogó.

—Me dijiste que serías mi amiga —le dijo seria. Juvia asintió avergonzada. —Esto es lo que hacen las amigas entre ellas. Y te pido que me ayudes a recuperar las riendas de mi vida, a ser fuerte y no doblegarme ante nada ni nadie. Eres una mujer. Entre mujeres tenemos que apoyarnos.

Juvia apartó la mirada. Ella no tenía amigas, amigas verdaderas. Su hermano, junto con Gray y Lyon, la tenían tan vigilada y era tan preciada entre los machos del clan que la habían privado de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, de dedicarse a las amistades.

Dentro de su clan, Juvia era una vaniria respetada y adorada por todos. Sobre ella, caía una antigua profecía que la nombraba como la esperanza ante el día de la puerta. El día que se abriera la puerta dimensional que conectaría los mundos, ella sería el escudo que no permitiría que el mal entrara. Era la ungida. Desde entonces, era protegida allá donde iba. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo iba a llegar ese día. Sólo importaba que ella estuviera a salvo.

Sentía afinidad con Luce. Afinidad con la situación que le había tocado vivir y afinidad con la que le estaba tocando en ese momento. Juvia sabía perfectamente cuál era el dolor de la cáraid. Tragó saliva y se alejó de los recuerdos y de las heridas que todavía supuraban abiertas.

Luce la miraba con sus increíbles ojos llenos de esperanza y algo se removió en su interior, algo parecido a la lealtad. Suspiró y al final cedió a esos ojos lilas suplicantes.

—Está bien.

Luce sonrió abiertamente y la abrazó con fuerza. —Gracias —susurró.

—No es tan difícil como crees —le dijo. —Sólo te hace falta desearlo. Antes te dije que la mente obedece a unos patrones. Imagínate una pared de hormigón. Cuanto más duro sea el material, más difícil será que entren en ti. Es así de fácil.

—¿Y así debo actuar con todo? ¿Ya está? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí —contestó Juvia. —Cuando quieras mover cosas, visualiza ese objeto ya en movimiento y dirigiéndose a donde tú lo quieres llevar. ¿Quieres hablar con los animales? Visualízate a ti misma como uno de ellos y háblales. Corre y salta como desees. Llegarás tan alto como necesites y tan rápido como imagines. No es tan difícil porque está en nuestro código genético, son nuestros dones. Los vanirios que instruyen a los pequeños tienen que enseñarles todo tipo de códigos morales para que no abusen de sus poderes y no se vayan al otro lado. Sin embargo, tú no necesitas esas directrices.

—¿Pueden los humanos como Laxus y Levy tener dones mentales, como vosotros? —preguntó Luce con curiosidad.

—Sí, claro que sí. Sólo que ellos tienen que esforzarse mucho más, prepararse con fuerza y creer que se puede hacer. El problema con los humanos es que son miles y miles de años de haberos hecho creer que no podéis desarrollar vuestro potencial mental. Sois sencillos, llanos como una tabla. Han moldeado vuestra mente, vuestro cerebro, la capacidad de cambiar su físico, su código genético, de moldearse a sí mismo y hacerse un arma potente. Pero os han enseñado a no creer.

Luce asintió pensativa. Cuando era humana no creía posible nada de lo que vivía en ese momento y sin embargo... ahí estaba. ¿Cuánto de lo que le habían enseñado era cierto? La sociedad, la religión, la educación... no mencionaban nada sobre el potencial psíquico del ser humano. Como pedagoga que era, debía pensar en ello.

¿Así que era así de fácil? Natsu iba a saber lo que es bueno y ella le iba a demostrar unas cuantas cosas, como por ejemplo que sí era dueña de su vida y de sus elecciones.

Si ella podía hacer todo eso, también podría atreverse a hacer otras cosas, como ir a buscar a Zeref durante el día. Ella era una buena rastreadora, lo sabía. Su padre Rogue lo era. Llevaba su sangre. Y si Zeref había podido encontrar a Rogue porque eran hermanos, ella podría encontrar a Zeref porque, aunque le repugnaba la razón, él era su tío.

Algo atravesó su mente en ese momento. Algo peligroso que encogió su estómago y aceleró su corazón.

—Luce, corre...

Un grito desgarrado de dolor cruzó la estancia. Era la voz de Sting.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó Laxus cogiendo a Levy de la mano y corriendo hacia ellas.

—Juvia —advirtió Luce con todos sus sentidos en alerta, —son lobeznos y están en el jardín —se acercó a la ventana y miró el espectáculo.

Sting y Gajeel permanecían inconscientes en el suelo mientras unos lobeznos enormes los pateaban.

El cristal de la ventana reventó, y Luce con unos reflejos sobrehumanos se abalanzó sobre Juvia y la cubrió de los rayos del sol.

—Maldición... —gritó Juvia. —No dejes que me alcance el sol, Luce.

—No te muevas —la abrazó fuertemente. —Laxus, corre. Tráeme la sábana negra para taparla. ¿Cómo saben que estamos aquí?

—No tengo ni idea —contestó Juvia hundiendo la cara en el hombro de Luce. —No dejes que me toque el sol, por favor. No puedo utilizar mis poderes si hay sol directo cerca.

—Tranquila —susurró Luce. Miró al cielo. Nunca había visto un día tan despejado. —Mierda.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Levy histérica.

Los lobeznos estaban derribando la puerta de la entrada, y algunos escalaban por la pared dando saltos imposibles y subiendo casi como roedores. Se dirigían hacia donde ellos estaban.

—¿Cuántos hay? —preguntó Juvia.

—Son siete.

—¿Siete? —gritó Laxus. —Vamos a morir, joder... —No... —espetó Luce. —Vosotros dos cubrid a Juvia. Laxus y Levy taparon a Juvia con la manta, y la cubrieron a la vez con sus cuerpos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Luce?

Luce miró al primer lobezno que estaba de cuatro patas mirándola a su vez encima de la ventana. Tenía pelo negro en la cara deformada, los ojos rojos y los dientes puntiagudos y amarillos. Ella echó mano a la daga de su padre y se colocó en posición de defensa.

Pensó en Natsu. Con el sentido de la responsabilidad y del deber que él tenía tan arraigado, si le pasaba algo a su hermana, él no lo superaría. Se echaría la culpa de todo y eso ella no lo permitiría. Natsu llevaba sufriendo más de dos mil años por algo en lo que él no tuvo nada que ver, por algo que él no pudo controlar. No quería que Natsu sufriera de nuevo, porque su sufrimiento a ella le dolía. Le dolía porque le importaba. Le dolía porque lo... quería.

¿Qué estás diciendo? Se reprendió. Apenas lo conoces. Sólo hace seis días que él está en tu vida.

Sí, pero vaya días. Se acordó de un pasaje del diario de su madre Layla.

_Me enamoré de él desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Fue instantáneo y, aunque fueron sólo unos segundos que nuestros ojos cruzaron las miradas, supe que él era para mí. Ahora, con mi hija en brazos, reconozco que hubo momentos muy difíciles entre Rogue y yo, pero lo que sentí en esos primeros segundos jamás me engañó. El amor no entiende de tiempo. Cuando llega, llega, y no importa que conozcas a esa persona desde hace cinco años o de sólo un simple cruce de miradas. Porque el amor es algo tan poderoso que escapa al control del tiempo, simplemente porque es algo que no se puede medir con nada. _

—Voy a pelear —contestó finalmente enfocando los ojos de nuevo. —Luce, cuidado. —gritó Levy.

El lobezno saltó encima de Luce, dispuesto a golpearla, pero ella con un movimiento grácil, se apartó y a su vez, cuando éste pasó por delante dándole la espalda, apretó con fuerza el mando del puñal y se lo clavó en la nuca, retorciéndolo luego para cortar la carótida.

El lobezno cayó de rodillas y murió desangrado.

Luce miró la hoja de la daga, llena de sangre. Ella lo había matado. Malo o bueno, había quitado una vida.

Dos lobeznos más aparecieron por la ventana y miraron el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero.

—La muy puta lo ha matado —dijo el más feo de los dos. Ciertamente todos los lobeznos tenían la desgracia de no sólo ser malos, sino, además de malos, feos y hediondos.

—¿Ésta es la híbrida? Vaya, vaya... Así que está aquí —dijo el más corpulento, pasándose la lengua por los dientes amarillos y desiguales. —Entonces matemos dos pájaros de un tiro. Nos las llevaremos a las dos.

¿A las dos? Luce apretó con más fuerza la daga de Rogue. En ese momento recordó a su padre, por la noche, practicando con la daga. Su cuerpo musculoso y moreno, haciendo sus ejercicios, moviéndose como una pantera. Unos pasos hacia delante, una voltereta por los aires. Toques secos.

—Siempre toques secos y concisos, cielo —decía su padre mientras ella lo miraba ensimismada. —Recuerda, puntos vitales. Atraviésalos por ahí. El entrecejo, el cuello, las axilas, las ingles, los tobillos y el plexo solar. Clava el puñal en uno de esos lugares. Los engendros de Loki, al menos los lobeznos, mueren si sabes dónde hay que lastimarlos. No son tan fuertes como nosotros.

—Hay que acercarse mucho, para eso, Athair —había dicho ella echándole los brazos para que la cogiera.

—Tú puedes. Eres tan rápida como yo, o más —le besó la mejilla y le sonrió, —porque tu madre corre como una loba.

Luce volvió de su recuerdo, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Los lobeznos la rodearon. Uno de ellos se le echó encima por la espalda, pero ella se agachó y le hizo la cama, haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Con una velocidad inusitada y difícil de percibir incluso para el lobezno, Luce clavó su puñal en el plexo del monstruo y este murió casi al instante.

El otro lobezno le dio una patada en la cara y Luce cayó de espaldas. Se le desenfocó la visión y un dolor criminal le atravesó la mejilla y el labio. Saboreó el gusto a hierro de su propia sangre.

El lobezno se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, y cogió el puñal de Rogue.

—¿Así que te gusta jugar duro, eh? —murmuró alzando el puñal para clavárselo.

Luce apartó la cabeza a tiempo y el puñal se clavó en el suelo a un lado de su cara. Entonces cogió las muñecas del lobezno, alzó las piernas hasta pasarle las rodillas por el cuello y lo impulsó hacia atrás, inmovilizándolo. Cogió el puñal y se lo clavó en los testículos, haciendo que el lobezno se desangrara y gritara como un animal. No era uno de los puntos que su padre había dicho, sin embargo, ella sabía que era uno muy importante.

Cuatro lobeznos más entraron.

El primero miró la sangre del suelo, y se dio cuenta apesadumbrado de que toda era de los suyos.

Levy y Laxus no querían ver más. Se abrazaron mientras cubrían a Juvia y se echaban a llorar. Iban a morir.

Luce sintió que las manos le ardían, le picaban. Hubo una presión fuerte en su entrecejo y de pronto supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Observó el puñal que todavía estaba clavado en la entrepierna del lobezno y con una orden mental lo mandó volar al entrecejo del cuarto lobezno que quedó fulminado en el acto. Corrió hacia él y al mismo tiempo que saltaba para darle una patada en la cara al quinto arrancaba el puñal del cráneo del cuarto y lo lanzaba al corazón del sexto, haciéndolo retorcerse para causar más dolor. Uno de ellos, el quinto, al que le había partido la nariz y sangraba como un descosido, la inmovilizó por la espalda y la mordió en el hombro, desgarrando toda su carne y provocándole una herida profunda.

Luce gritó de dolor con todas sus fuerzas.

—Eres sabrosa —murmuró mientras le laceraba la piel con los dientes.

Gruñendo de rabia e impotencia, miró alrededor de la habitación y observó los cristales de la ventana que yacían en el suelo.

Al momento, dos cristales afilados y acabados en puntas desiguales, salieron volando y se clavaron en las sienes del lobezno que la había mordido, matándolo en el acto.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —gritaba Juvia nerviosa y aterrada a la vez.

Levy y Laxus no tenían palabras para explicar lo que Luce estaba haciendo. Era increíble.

Respirando pesadamente y limpiándose las lágrimas de dolor de los ojos, Luce se giró lentamente hasta el séptimo y último lobezno, que la miraba temeroso.

—Me cago en la puta... —escupió intentando infringirse valor a sí mismo. —Eres muy fuerte, zorrita.

Luce no apartaba los ojos de él. Los cristales del suelo se levantaron y levitaron hasta colocarse detrás de Luce. Parecía una imagen sacada de Matrix.

El lobezno miró a las tres personas que yacían en el suelo, acurrucadas. Se abalanzó sobre ellos y cogió la manta negra para apartarla del cuerpo de Juvia.

—Quémate viva, puta —gritó esperando destapar a Juvia.

Luce hizo que todos los cristales cayeran sobre él, descuartizándolo. Levy y Laxus cubrieron a Juvia en todo momento, pero la sábana negra los tapó a los tres por una orden mental de Luce impidiendo que los rayos del sol alcanzaran a la vaniria y la sangre del Lobezno manchara la piel inocente de sus amigos.

Todo había acabado. Sintiéndose débil de repente, caminó tambaleándose hasta sus amigos y cayó de rodillas ante ellos.

Puso una mano, sobre los bultos que ocultaba la sábana negra. —¿Estáis bien?

—Santo Dios... —suspiró Levy temblando. —Luce... increíble... ha sido... —¿Estás bien, tú? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Juvia. Luce miró a la ventana por donde entraba toda la luz perjudicial para la vaniria.

—Quedaos aquí —les ordenó, levantándose ella también. —Ya no hay nadie. Tenemos que desplazarnos hacia un lugar de la casa donde no dé el sol. Voy a echar un vistazo.

—Llevadme al subterráneo —sugirió Juvia.

—No, Luce. No te vayas, puede ser peligroso —Laxus quería salir de debajo de la sábana.

—No levantes la sábana Laxus —dijo con cautela. —Juvia puede resultar herida. Ahora vengo. Ya no hay nadie.

Sus instintos así se lo decían. Su sexto sentido resultaba ser un radar demasiado perfecto para no fiarse de él.

Salió de la habitación. Toda la casa estaba iluminada por el sol. Los cristales opacos, habían sido rotos, y ya no había nada que impidiera que la luz del día entrara en aquella mansión.

Salió al jardín. Sting y Gajeel permanecían con los ojos abiertos, los cuerpos boca arriba. Tenían algo clavado en el cuello. Como unos dardos. Sí. Los había visto antes, en la casa de Natsu. Eran inmovilizantes. Pero ellos estaban conscientes.

—¿Luce? Por Odín... —gruñó Sting al verla. —Te han hecho daño. —Créeme, yo les he hecho más.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó Gajeel con esa voz ronca de barítono.

—Los lobeznos, muertos —arrancó los dardos de los cuellos de los berserkers. —Los demás están en la habitación. Juvia no puede salir de allí. Está cubierta por una sábana negra, pero si sigue picando el sol de esta manera, pronto empezará a enfermar por la cercanía del sol. Da de lleno en toda la habitación. Hay que llevarla a otro sitio.

—No podemos movernos —dijo Sting.

—Lo sé —contestó ella apesadumbrada. —Tendría que haberme cogido una de esas bolsas que ha preparado Gray... Voy a llamar a mi abuelo. Le diré que venga y que traiga remedios para vosotros.

Entró en el Hummer, y cogió el iPhone de su bolso.

—Luce estaba preocupado por ti —dijo Makarov nada más descolgar. —Natsu estaba muy inquieto y no paraba de dar vueltas. Decía que algo no iba bien. Os he estado llamando muchas veces y nadie me cogía el teléfono. Estábamos a punto de coger el coche...

—Abuelo, escúchame —ordenó Luce con un tono que en otras condiciones jamás se hubiera atrevido a emplear con él. —Nos han atacado.

Luce pudo percibir como Makarov se quedaba sin aire.

—¿Cómo? Natsu, espera.

—Estamos bien —aclaró Luce antes de que Makarov se volviera loco. —Sting y Gajeel han sido alcanzados por uno de esos chismes con veneno inmovilizante. Juvia está cubierta con una sábana negra, han roto todos los cristales de la casa y ahora la voy a llevar al subterráneo. Tenéis

que venir a recoger a Sting y a Gajeel, ellos no se pueden mover y el veneno tardará en desaparecer si no se trata.

—Voy ahora mismo para allá. ¿Tú estás bien, cariño? —Rápido abuelo. Venían a por alguien y volverán. Colgó el teléfono.

Al momento sintió como su cabeza quería estallar. Se apretó la cabeza con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Un muro. Un muro. Tenía que ser un muro.

Sin embargo, la fuerza no desaparecía. Quería derribar su protección, de un modo agresivo y sin inflexiones. Luce empezó a temblar. No había ninguna duda. Natsu quería entrar en contacto con ella. Estaba asustado. Aterrorizado, mejor dicho. Pero ella no iba a dejarse amilanar. No, esta vez.

Acababa de hacer desaparecer a siete lobeznos ella sola. Se sentía poderosa, fuerte y... terriblemente dolorida. El hombro le quemaba y el dolor le bajaba por el brazo y le subía hasta el cuello. Sentía el labio partido, palpitando e hinchándose por momentos. Y el pómulo lo sentía abierto. ¿Por qué no cicatrizaba? La sangre. Necesitaba la sangre de Natsu.

Natsu podía hacer que ardiese Troya si le daba la gana, pero no iba a entrar en su cabeza. Nunca más sin su permiso.

—Aguantad un rato más —les dijo agachándose para cogerles las manos. —Voy a por Juvia y los demás. Hay que esconderlos, por si vuelven.

—Y tú, Luce, tú también tienes que esconderte —le recriminó Gajeel.

—Sí —replicó agotada, —ahora mismo. Cuando mi abuelo os haya recogido y todos estemos más seguros.

Sin decir nada más, volvió a entrar en la casa. Llegó otra vez hasta ellos y los ayudó a levantarse.

La melodía de un móvil desconocido empezó a sonar. Luce buscó a tientas entre los cuerpos en estado de putrefacción avanzada de los lobeznos. Metió la mano en un tejano y sacó un Nokia plateado.

Número privado.

Luce descolgó y una voz se oyó al otro lado.

—Todavía estoy esperando tu llamada, memo. ¿Tienes a la hermana? Luce se puso blanca. Corrió hasta donde estaba Laxus, puso el manos libres y esperó a que volviera a hablar. —¿Estás ahí, gilipollas?

Luce asintió con la cabeza e instó a Laxus a fingir que era el lobezno.

—Sí.

—¿Tienes a la chica?

—Sí.

—Espero que no le hayas hecho mucho daño. El jefe quiere a la híbrida y la hermana será una buena moneda de cambio. Si la entregamos en mal estado...

—Está bien.

—Entonces, te veo esta noche en The Ivy. Tráemela, y acuérdate de drogarla. La vaniria es poderosa y muy importante para el jefe. A las nueve. Y no te retrases.

—Sí.

—Ah... se me olvidaba. Ves decente, recuerda que hay hombres poderosos y de etiqueta. No queremos a pordioseros.

El hombre colgó.

Luce se guardó el móvil, todavía con las manos temblando por la sensación inequívoca de recordar esa voz. Porque recordaba esa voz. Era Bora.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Juvia.

—Acabamos de quedar con los capos, para esta noche —contestó Luce con determinación. —Vamos.

Los tres estaban cubiertos por la misma sábana y se dejaban guiar por las manos de Luce.

—Cuidado con el escalón... así... otro más... muy bien a la derecha... derecha Levy no izquierda... ahí...

—No me pises Laxus —dijo Levy todavía con la voz temblorosa.

—Mierda, no veo nada —contestó él.

—¿Juvia? —preguntó Luce. —¿Estás bien?

—Estaré bien en cuanto me esconda del calor del sol y mi piel deje de sudar. Me estoy deshidratando.

Llegaron a la puerta que conectaba con los pasillos subterráneos.

Luce tomó la mano de Juvia y la cubrió con la suya para que ni un solo rayo rozara su húmeda y fina piel. Puso la mano en el identificador y la compuerta se abrió.

—Hogar, dulce hogar... —murmuró Juvia.

Una vez dentro, sólo las antorchas iluminaban el pasillo de piedra. Juvia se quitó las sábanas de encima y miró con ojos rojos e inmensos a Luce.

—Oh Dios, Luce... —se acercó a ella con lástima y le tomó la barbilla con delicadeza. —¿Te duele? Luce, tu hombro está desgarrado... —gritó con sorpresa.

Luce dirigió sus ojos a la fea herida e hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Mi hermano tiene que ayudarte.

—No —la cortó con decisión. Ni hablar, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por lo que había hecho sin ayuda de nadie. Ahora no quería volver a sentirse frágil con el vanirio, que no confiaba en ella, que no se abría a ella, que no la entendía. No estaba dispuesta a hablar con él.

—Luce... —murmuró Juvia.

—Lo que has hecho allí arriba, tú sola... —reconoció Laxus ensimismado. —Ha sido... bueno... fue... no tengo palabras. Eras Lara Croft poseída por la niña de «El Exorcista». Eras un dibujo manga en acción.

En el exterior resonó un sonido de coches aparcando.

—Mi abuelo ya está aquí —les dijo ligeramente abatida. —Quedaos aquí.

Al salir al jardín, se encontró a Makarov administrando una inyección a Gajeel y a Sting. Al ver a Luce se levantó de golpe.

—¿Pero... qué te han hecho? —la cogió del hombro bueno y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Me pondré bien —dijo ella contra su pecho.

Luce le explicó todo lo que había pasado. A Makarov se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar los sucesos. A lo mejor Natsu tenía razón con eso de encerrarla y vigilarla hasta que toda esa pesadilla pasara.

—Luce, llevas sangre guerrera en las venas. Eres muy fuerte. ¿Esto quiere decir que ya estás aprendiendo a desarrollar tus habilidades?

—Estoy en ello —se apartó de su abrazo, —aunque ninguno de vosotros me haya querido asesorar —añadió resentida. —Lo he tenido que hacer sola.

—Temo por ti. No quiero verte metida en batallas de ningún tipo.

—¿Y no crees que es inevitable, abuelo? ¿No crees que sería mejor que yo supiera manejar mis dones al cien por cien y estar preparada para días como los de hoy?

—Luce... —volvió a abrazarla. —Lo hemos hecho mal. Natsu y yo acordamos que sería mejor tenerte protegida. Nada de luchas, nada de golpes. Las mujeres berserkers y vanirias son cuidadas y adoradas. No están hechas para pelear.

—Y una mierda, abuelo... Ya has visto que sí. Tenéis una mentalidad retrógrada y machista.

—No me hables en ese tono, jovencita. —No me digas lo que tengo que hacer...

Estaba muy alterada. La adrenalina todavía recorría su sangre y las manos aún le hormigueaban.

—Es precisamente esa actitud la que hace que el número de berserkers y vanirios disminuya —le dijo ella. —Si hubieseis preparado a las mujeres del mismo modo que a los hombres, nada de esto habría pasado. Somos hábiles, ágiles y letales. Puede que no sepamos golpear tan duro como vosotros, pero somos poderosas. Y no nos amilanamos. La mitad de vosotros sois mujeres, si contarais más con nuestra ayuda serías el doble de fuertes. Os podríamos echar una mano.

—Tú eres diferente. Tú eres de verdad poderosa, Luce. Casi no tienes debilidades. Has adquirido la fuerza y los dones de un vanirio y los instintos y la velocidad de un berserker. Sin embargo, no has heredado ninguno de los inconvenientes de ser de una u otra especie, pero eso no quiere decir que las demás sean como tú. Has tenido que proteger a Juvia de la luz del sol, ya lo has visto, ella tiene una gran debilidad. Y te aseguro que si en vez de ser una híbrida hubieses sido una berserker de pura cepa, puede que no estuvieras viva ahora mismo, porque nuestras hembras son fuertes pero no para acabar con siete lobeznos a la vez, y tú hoy lo has hecho.

—De todos modos, creo que debéis prepararlas. Hay algo que no va bien en vuestras comunidades, abuelo, y me gustaría poder ayudaros. Y yo sí que tengo debilidades —aclaró.

Un hombre alto, moreno y con los ojos más verdes del mundo. Un hombre que acababa de llegar con su Porsche Cayenne.

Luce tragó saliva. Aunque los cristales eran oscuros sabía perfectamente que la estaba mirando fijamente. Sus ojos lilas brillaban furiosos. Estaba tan enfadada con él que la misma furia hacía que tuviese ganas de llorar.

Natsu la observaba con el cuerpo temblando de ira. Iba a matarlos a todos. Habían hecho daño a su cáraid y eso no lo podía perdonar. Apretó la mandíbula al ver que le habían partido el labio, tenía un corte en el pómulo y el hombro abierto y destrozado por una mordedura.

Sí. Los iba a matar a todos.

—Ve a hablar con él —le sugirió Makarov. —No he visto a un hombre más preocupado en mi vida.

Algo se removió en su interior al oír esas palabras y deseó que fuera verdad que a él le importara, pero lejos de pensar románticamente lo hizo de un modo práctico.

—Soy su comida —contestó con frialdad. —¿Cómo no iba a estar nervioso? Natsu se crispó al oír esas palabras. Él podía oírla. ¿Acaso lo olvidaba? ¿O era consciente de ello y por eso hablaba de ese modo? Cogió su iPhone y la llamó.

Luce cogió el teléfono sin apartar la mirada del puesto de piloto del coche. —Entra en el coche —ordenó Natsu bruscamente. —¿Qué pasa, Natsu? —contestó con sorna. —¿No puedes hablar conmigo telepáticamente?

—Tú no me dejas —gruñó. —¿Quién te ha enseñado a protegerte? Entra en el coche, Luce.

—No. Y no me hables así —sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban hasta hacerle un nudo en la garganta. ¿Es que no pensaba reconocerle lo que había hecho por su hermana? ¿No pensaba decirle que estaba preocupado por ella? ¿No iba a disculparse por lo que le había dicho en la habitación? ¿Ni por no hacerle partícipe de los vídeos que había descubierto de sus padres?

—No hagas que me enfurezca, Luce.

—No me das miedo.

—Deberías temerme. Estoy muy cabreado contigo.

—Pues si esperas oír que lo siento, te van a dar las doce. ¿Tiene Gray la dosis preparada? —preguntó consciente de la frialdad de sus palabras. —Empiezo a tener hambre.

—No.

—¿No? —se obligó a mantener el tono de falso control de la situación. De verdad que tenía hambre, pero sólo de él, y no sólo de su sangre sino también de su cuerpo y de algo más difícil de reconocer. Su... corazón.

—Si tienes hambre ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, pequeña —le dijo dulcemente.

—¿Morder algún cuello? —alzó las cejas, consciente de herirlo en su orgullo.

—Luce, deja de mosquearme y ven aquí —gritó furioso al imaginarse a Luce bebiendo de otro hombre. —Estás herida y me necesitas. —No te necesito. No me da la gana. Sal tú. La línea se quedó silenciosa.

—¿Qué te pasa Natsu? ¿No puedes salir? —sonrió con malicia sintiéndose fuerte para continuar. —Hoy hace demasiado sol ¿verdad? Puede que yo no sea tu cáraid, pero un monstruo como tú no puede ser el mío. Mi pareja —repitió con el mismo tono hiriente que había utilizado él en la habitación— no puede privarme de la luz del sol y lamentablemente, Natsu, es una de las cosas que tú me quieres quitar sin dar nada a cambio. Sólo quitas, nunca das. Exiges, nunca pides. Ni siquiera hoy me has podido proteger... No puedes ser mi pareja, no puedo necesitar a alguien como tú.

De repente sintió frío en el corazón. No estaba orgullosa de hablar así, nunca lo estaría, pero se sentía tan enfurecida con él, tan necesitada de hacerle daño como él se lo había hecho a ella, que no lo pudo evitar. ¿Se habría sentido mal Natsu al decirle esas horribles cosas después de hacer el amor? Ella sí que se sentía mal por decirle todo aquello.

Makarov se movió violento al presenciar esa conversación. Su nieta tenía el mismo carácter orgulloso que había tenido su hija Layla. A algunos hombres eso les parecía muy sexy, sin embargo, él no desearía jamás estar en la situación de Natsu. Habiendo visto la preocupación en los ojos del orgulloso vanirio, juraría que él estaba más enamorado de su nieta de lo que deseaba estarlo de nadie.

Natsu estaba pálido en el interior del auto y agradeció que los cristales estuvieran ahumados.

Con un juramento entre dientes, encendió el motor y dio marcha atrás.

—Hasta esta noche —se despidió con dureza.

Luce miró como el coche se alejaba y a la vez se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Quería ir tras él y decirle que se quedara. Quería ir tras él y pegarle y echarlo a los lobos. Era todo un mundo de contrariedades y sentimientos turbulentos hacia el vanirio, pero lo peor de todo, lo que más rabia le daba, era que se daba cuenta de que sentía cosas por él y que eso la ponía en inferioridad de condiciones. Natsu tenía el poder de hacerle daño y eso no lo podía consentir. Antes atacaría ella.

Makarov cogió a Sting y a Gajeel y los cargó como sacos de patatas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, cariño? —preguntó Makarov una vez montado a los chicos en el coche.

Levy y Laxus salieron al encuentro de Luce corriendo.

—Juvia ha sido raptada por Gray en el subterráneo —murmuró Levy entre jadeos. —La ha cogido en brazos y se la ha llevado. Ha sido espectacular, no sé porque Juvia peleaba con él así.

—El pobre estaba aterrado por ella —explicó Laxus. —Nos ha dicho que nos fuéramos contigo y que descansásemos, que Juvia iría a casa de Natsu.

Luce asintió con la cabeza y miró a Makarov.

—Me voy a mi casa.

—Entonces, te enviaré una patrulla de berserkers para que vigilen la zona. Yo iré con ellos.

—Gracias, abuelo —le explicó ella, —pero no tienes que cuidar tanto de mí. Ya has visto que me sé valer por mí misma.

—Hoy has ganado tú —contestó él con severidad. —Mañana... nunca se sabe. No te moverás de ahí hasta que esto acabe. En tu casa estarás más segura.

—Esta noche voy a ir a The Ivy, abuelo, contéis conmigo o no. Ya puedes encerrarme donde te dé la gana —lo desafió. —Encontraré el modo de escapar.

—No lo harás Luce.

—Claro que lo haré. No puedes controlarme, llevo demasiado tiempo encarcelada.

—¿No lo entiendes? Nos preocupamos por ti.

—Soy adulta. Soy una mujer, aunque tú y Natsu os empeñéis en contradecirme. No voy a esconderme de nadie ¿me entiendes? Soy dueña de mi vida y única juez de mis decisiones.

Eso sí que no lo podía negar. Su nieta era una luchadora real. Una guerrera.

—Luce —la tomó de los hombros. —Esta noche es muy peligrosa. Estarán Bora y Purehito allí. ¿Crees que irán acompañados de simples humanos? No. Seguramente lobeznos y nosferátums les acompañen. Habrá una guerra.

—Ya he estado en una.

—Sí, pero esta vez irán a por ti si te ven. Tú misma has dicho que iban a por Juvia para hacer un cambio. Ella por ti. No se imaginaban que tú pudieras estar aquí con ella y mucho menos que fueras inmune a los rayos del sol.

—Ni tan fuerte —dijo orgullosa.

—Sí, ni tan fuerte —sonrió su abuelo. —Pero tenías a tu favor el factor sorpresa, cariño. Si te presentas en el restaurante, irán a por ti. Esta noche somos nosotros los que necesitamos el factor sorpresa. Vamos a interceptar a los dos peones y a descubrir qué pretenden hacer con toda esta caza y captura hacia nosotros y, si deseas saberlo, necesitamos que te mantengas al margen, porque si interfieres nos descentrarás.

Luce apretó la mandíbula y apartó la mirada en un claro gesto de frustración.

—Os estorbo —concluyó decepcionada.

—No nos estorbas —la tomó de la barbilla y le acarició el hoyuelo tan característico de su familia. —Simplemente eres algo tan valioso y te has hecho tan importante para nosotros en tan poco tiempo que tememos por ti y lo último que deseamos es que te pase algo. No estamos dispuestos a poner tu vida en peligro, porque no queremos perderte. Yo te quiero. Yo te quiero —confesó con los ojos llenos de cariño y sinceridad. —No quiero que te pase nada ¿entiendes?

Luce se emocionó y sintió de nuevo ése ya tan familiar en los últimos días, nudo en la garganta.

—Por favor, no confundas nuestra protección con una cárcel—le suplicó.

—No lo hago, abuelo —susurró ella con la voz quebrada. —Pero me siento al margen de todo lo importante, de todo lo vuestro. Desearía que confiarais en mí, que me dejarais participar. Yo necesito vengarme por todo lo que me han hecho... —las lágrimas no le dejaron continuar.

Makarov hizo un gesto de dolor con la boca.

—Luce, déjanos esta noche —le dijo con decisión. —Y después de hoy, hablaré con Natsu para ponerte en las patrullas y para que vengas con nosotros.

Luce se enfureció al darse cuenta de que incluso su abuelo Makarov había cedido parte de su potestad a Natsu. Como si todos ya admitieran que ella era del vanirio y que nadie más que él decidía sobre ella.

—¿Por qué tienes que preguntarle nada a él? —gruñó ella secándose las lágrimas de un manotazo...

—Porque es tu pareja —contestó su abuelo cortante. —Y porque estamos poniendo paz entre los clanes después de una guerra que ha durado más de dos mil años. No ayudaría a conseguir esa paz que un berserker y un vanirio se pelearan sobre la custodia de una híbrida.

—Pero yo soy tu nieta... —gritó herida.

—Y también eres su mujer, desde el mismo momento en que te marcó— la tomó de la cara con cariño. —Puede que las cosas sean difíciles entre vosotros ahora. Tú lo rechazaste y él está herido.

—Y luego él me rechazó a mí de un modo cruel. ¿Eso no te lo ha dicho?

—Es una riña de enamorados —sonrió quitándole leña al asunto.

—¿Enamorados? Él no está enamorado de mí... —dijo nerviosa. —Sólo es un dependiente, porque yo soy su menú diario.

—Dudo mucho que una carta de menú ilumine los ojos de un vanirio, especialmente de éste tan taciturno, cómo lo haces tú. Incluso estando peleados Natsu se iluminaba cuando te miraba y se erguía orgulloso en la silla. Dudo mucho que una carta de menú pueda preocupar tanto a un hombre como a Natsu.

Tendrías que haberlo visto en cuanto le di la noticia de que te habían atacado. Se puso pálido y hervía de furia, más de lo que lo hace habitualmente. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya había cogido el coche para ir a buscarte.

Luce se imaginó a Natsu actuando de ese modo tan impulsivo por ella.

—Ponte en sus manos —sugirió Makarov. —El cuidará de ti como nadie, estoy seguro. Y vuelve a compartir tu mente con él, Luce. Él habría venido volando, si le hubieses dicho qué te estaba pasando. Piensa en tu seguridad.

No podía. ¿Ponerse en sus manos? ¿Más aún? No. No si Natsu lo tomaba todo de ella y él no le daba nada.

Asombrada y asustada a la vez por esa revelación, entendió que necesitaba que Natsu también se pusiera en sus manos. Que la quisiera con toda su alma y le entregara su corazón. Necesitaba que él la amara.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y negó con la cabeza, incrédula al darse cuenta de que si ella exigía eso de él era porque estaba dispuesta a darle a él lo mismo. Porque estaba enamorada de él. No podía ser.

—Me siento enferma... —dijo ella.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Makarov preocupado.

—Sólo necesito estar en mi casa.

.

.

* * *

_**Vocabulario Vanir:**_

**1 Piuthar: en celta gaélico significa 'hermana'.**

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

—Gray, déjame en paz —gritó Juvia al vanirio cuando no dejaba que diera un paso sin él detrás de ella.

—No me grites —replicó él con calma. —Después de lo que nos has contado, no dudes ni por un minuto de que puedas librarte de nosotros.

—Natsu, os estáis pasando —Juvia miró a su hermano que estaba impertérrito observando los jardines a través de la ventana de su salón. De ahora en adelante la iban a vigilar muy de cerca, pues sabían que también corría peligro.

—Olvídame, Juvia —dijo su hermano muy tenso apoyándose en el sofá. —Por tu culpa Luce no habla conmigo. Le has enseñado a protegerse y...

—¿Perdona? —dijo su hermana asombrada cortándolo. —Luce no te quiere hablar porque eres un bruto, no porque yo le haya enseñado nada, hermanito. Yo también estaría muy mosqueada contigo si mi cáraid fuera un mandón dictatorial como tú que además me oculta cosas y no tiene paciencia conmigo. Natsu no respondió a la pulla.

Ya había atardecido y desde que Natsu había llegado de ver a Luce no se había movido de la butaca. Llevaba horas oyendo discutir a Juvia y Gray por lo mismo.

Gray iba a ser su guardaespaldas particular y Juvia no lo quería tener a menos de dos metros, mientras que Lyon se reía entretenido de verlos enfurecidos el uno con el otro.

Natsu, sin embargo, tenía la mente en otro sitio. Pensaba en Luce.

Cuando había llegado con el coche y la había visto en el jardín de la casa de Juvia de pie, bajo la luz del sol, herida y con los ojos llorosos, algo se deshizo en su endurecido corazón.

Quería consolarla y cuidar de ella. Luce había demostrado ser valiente y muy protectora de los suyos, incluyendo a Juvia en ese grupo de personas.

Ella sólita, sin ayuda de nadie más, había cuidado de su hermana, peleado como una tigresa y además sangrado por ella. Y él no había hecho nada para prepararla, ni siquiera para explicarle la clase de poderes que poseía. No, no lo había hecho porque no la quería peleando a su lado. No se lo perdonaría nunca si ella resultase herida o muerta en una batalla y él no hubiese podido salvarla. Como pasó con su padre, su madre y con Rogue. Pero mira por dónde, había resultado herida igual.

No dejaba de pensar en ella. La admiraba. Admiraba su coraje para luchar por lo que era justo según sus principios y, por lo que ella le había demostrado, tenía unos principios muy valiosos. Para un hombre como Natsu, uno que mandaba sobre los demás, uno que tenía siempre la última palabra, que era respetado y querido por su clan, encontrarse con Luce no sólo era aterrorizante sino que además era subyugante. Sólo podía hincarse de rodillas ante ella y ponerse a su entera disposición. Ella, con su carácter desafiante, con sus caricias y su aceptación, con sus sermones y sus riñas, le estaba devolviendo parte de la humanidad que había ido perdiendo con los siglos. Y sí, estaba asustado. Asustado porque todos aquellos a los que había estado ligado y había querido por encima de sí mismo habían desaparecido, y él, con toda su fuerza, con todo su poder, no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Si perdía a Luce, se volvería loco. Ella estaba en su piel, en su sangre, en su corazón. Y lo estaba por méritos propios.

Juvia se había salvado por ella. Y resultaba turbador, darse cuenta de que su pareja, había dado la vida por alguien de su familia. Luce ahora era su familia. Su vida. Su compañera.

La quería. Quería a Luce. Era un adicto a ella y no por el sabor de su sangre sino por todo lo que venía en el paquete. Su compasión, su sentido de la justicia, su lealtad, su sentido del humor... su calor.

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó al ventanal. El sol ya se había escondido y sólo quedaban en el cielo los colores eléctricos de un precioso atardecer.

Luce estaba muy enfadada con él. Y no era para menos. Se comportaba como un egoísta y no estaba siendo comprensivo con ella. Hacía sólo cinco días que se había convertido, era una cachorra, una bebé necesitada de mucho cariño y arropo, y él sólo le exigía cosas, como muy bien le había echado ella en cara.

Esa actitud defensiva y machista se lo provocaba el miedo a perderla. Desde el momento en que la había visto, aun sabiendo que ella era su enemiga —o al menos creyéndolo entonces, —la joven lo había encarado y lo había puesto en su lugar más de una vez y, desde que se cruzaron sus miradas, él la había deseado y reclamado como suya.

Y ahora que había estado en su cabeza, que se conocían más íntimamente, todo le gustaba de ella. Incluso cuando se enfadaba con él y se ponía como una fiera, eso no sólo le gustaba sino que lo ponía erecto como un mástil.

Pero cómo reconocer todas esas cosas, cómo admitirlas. Natsu no se atrevía a ceder el control a nadie y menos a aquella que más poder tendría sobre él, Luce.

¿Podría confiar en ella como para entregarse por completo? Y lo más importante: ¿Podría ella llegar a amarlo y confiar en él?

Seguro que no, si seguía siendo un hombre manipulador, cruel y posesivo. No le extrañaba nada que ella no quisiera ser parte de él, debía recordarle a Purehito.

Soltó un gruñido de impotencia. Zeref seguía sin aparecer. Purehito seguía vivo y según había contado Juvia, Bora había hablado por teléfono con Luce. Perseguían a su cáraid, la atacaban y encima sabían dónde vivía su hermana. ¿Y ellos a cambio qué tenían? Nada.

Con más rabia de lo que quería admitir, Zeref cada vez parecía más sospechoso. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche, en dos horas exactamente, todo empezaría a aclararse. Pero ¿qué pintaba Zeref en todo eso exactamente?

Se aclararía incluso su relación con Luce. Sobre todo su relación con esa descarada de ojos lilas que no hacía más que decirle cosas feas y dolorosas, y que lo enfurecía y lo debilitaba por igual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después de lo que habían planeado para The Ivy, iría a ver a Luce.

María curaba las heridas de Luce con mimo y determinación. La joven hacía esfuerzos por no quejarse y asustarla, pero cada puntada de la aguja en su hombro era tan lacerante y dolorosa como la anterior.

—Laxus y Levy se han quedado dormidos. Les di un té relajante, receta de mi madre, que es mano de santo.

—Gracias, María, por todo —agradeció con sinceridad.

—No se merecen, niña. Tus amigos te quieren mucho y creo que esta visita a Londres no la van a olvidar nunca. ¿Se va a quedar aquí para siempre, señorita Luce?

No lo sabía. De hecho, tenía varias propiedades interesantes que ver. Sin embargo, aunque ahora corría peligro estando allí, Londres no le desagradaba. A excepción del clima, la ciudad le encantaba.

—Sí, por ahora —contestó frunciendo los labios para no gritar de dolor.

—Me alegra oír eso. Me gusta verla aquí. Santa madre de Dios, chiquita —murmuró la mujer muy preocupada. —Su padre venía con estas heridas y a veces pensaba que lo que fuera que hiciese por las noches debería de ser muy importante para que valiera la pena ser maltratado de ese modo.

—Llámame Luce. Tutéame, por favor. ¿Tú... lo curabas?

—Huy, sí —contestó María dando otra puntada. —Aunque no servía de mucho mi ayuda, porque después de dormir todo el día, sus heridas habían cicatrizado completamente como por arte de magia. Deseo, mi niña, que a usted... que a ti te pase lo mismo porque esto tiene que dolerte.

Luce apretó la mandíbula para soportar la última estocada. No, a ella no le pasaría lo mismo hasta que Natsu no la alimentara. Su padre había sanado porque hasta entonces todavía no había conocido a su madre y no habían realizado el perteneciente cambio de sangre para la vinculación. Luce sí. Y lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba tomar a Natsu y morderle por todo el cuerpo, beber de él, de todos sitios. Al imaginárselo desnudo y ella encima de él saboreándolo, sintió que los pezones se le endurecían. Maldiciendo entre dientes se levantó de la silla del tocador y dejó a María con el hilo y la aguja en la mano.

—¿Qué te sucede, pequeña? —preguntó la mujer.

—Necesito un baño... —susurró acalorada apartándose el pelo de la cara.

—Está bien —asintió recogiendo el botiquín de enfermería. —¿Quieres que te prepare la bañera?

—No, me apetece estar sola. Muchas gracias.

—Como quieras —se acercó a ella y sin mediar palabra la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla. —Yo cuidaré de ti mientras él no lo haga.

Luce dio un respingo entre los brazos de la mujer. —Soy una mujer, niña —le explicó acariciándole la cara. —Y percibo muchas cosas.

Luce apartó la mirada, más avergonzada de lo que deseaba. —Natsu te necesita y tú lo necesitas a él. Es muy sencillo. —No lo es.

—Claro que lo es —insistió ella. —No se puede luchar ante el verdadero amor. Por él, se arriesga todo, todo —repitió María misteriosamente.

—Eres una mujer muy extraña, María —la miró fijamente a los ojos y entonces percibió algo de ella. Había sido hermosa y todavía lo seguía siendo. Sus ojos negros parecían infinitos y eran realmente magnéticos. —¿Qué eres, María? ¿Quién eres? Tú... sabes cosas. No me engañas.

—Sólo soy una mujer que ha aceptado todas las realidades que conviven en nuestro mundo. No me da miedo lo que eres, como tampoco me dio miedo tu padre. Supongo que he aceptado que humanos y seres de otras procedencias viven juntos y que lo único importante a saber sobre ellos es la verdadera naturaleza de su corazón. No me parece nada descabellado saber que hay muchas razas de seres. ¿Y a ti? —arqueó las cejas amagando una sonrisa de complicidad. —Tampoco tengo interés en saber qué eres tú. Sólo me importa saber que estás en el bando de los buenos. Yo lo estoy —le guiñó un ojo. —¿Lo estás tú?

Luce entendió que María iba a ser muy importante en su vida y deseó tenerla a su lado para siempre. Agradecida por aquellas palabras, la abrazó con ternura.

—Sí, por supuesto. Eres un regalo, María. Entiendo que mi padre confiara tanto en ti.

María asintió y sonrió.

—Nunca te traicionaré, Luce. Podrás confiar siempre en mí. Ahora — le tomó la barbilla con dulzura — te llenaré la bañera, le pondremos sales arrutadas y descansarás en tu camita.

—Pero no puedo... —replicó ella. —Tengo que salir esta noche.

—Ni hablar, jovencita —la recriminó ella. —Ahora mismo te metes en el jacuzzi y luego a la cama.

—No lo entiendes. Tengo que ir al centro de Londres. He quedado allí con...

—No has quedado con nadie. Natsu ha llamado —la empujó suavemente hasta hacerla entrar en el baño y abrió el agua. —Nos ha prohibido que te dejemos salir.

—¿Qué...? —gritó ella enfurecida. —Natsu puede decir misa, pero yo...

—Luce —María la tomó dulcemente de la cara— no lo contradigas en eso. Lo primero es tu seguridad.

A Luce le temblaba la barbilla de la impotencia. Natsu estaba empeñado en controlarla y parecía que todos lo obedecerían a él antes que a ella.

—Pero... esta noche —susurró acongojada— va a haber una pelea... y quiero estar ahí.

— Tranquila, niña —la ayudó de un modo maternal a descalzarse y a quitarse los pantalones. —No le va a pasar nada. Es muy fuerte. —No me preocupo por él —se apresuró a contestar. María alzó las cejas con incredulidad y sonrió.

—Eres orgullosa como tu padre y muy cabezota, pero no me engañas. Sólo estás resentida con él por algo que te ha hecho, pero sé que lo quieres, La primera noche que llegaste aquí —recordó meneando la cabeza con gesto risueño— lo supe. Él te miraba como si fueras lo más hermoso del mundo y tú a él lo mirabas de un modo... ufff... Tendrían que haberos hecho una foto.

—Te equivocas.

—No, cariño, no lo hago —una vez desnuda la ayudó a meterse en la bañera de hidromasaje. —Con cuidado no resbales. Así, muy bien —le dio al botón de encendido y el agua empezó a burbujear. Seguidamente tomó sales de baño de aroma afrutado y lo vertió dentro de la bañera.

El cuerpo de Luce se estremeció ante el agua caliente, pero enseguida pudo estirarse sin que el hombro se sumergiera del todo y al instante se relajó. El olor a frutas subió hasta su nariz. María pasó una esponja de agua caliente por el rostro de Luce y limpió la sangre seca de su cara.

—Natsu ha mandado a diez hombres hasta aquí. Ahora están vigilando la casa entera. Yo tengo órdenes estrictas de cuidar de ti hasta que todo se solucione.

Natsu no se fiaba de ella y Luce sonrió al darse cuenta de que la empezaba a conocer bien. Era ella el que no lo conocía del todo. Frustrada por no poder desafiarlo ni doblegarlo con ninguna de sus decisiones, graznó como un animal.

—Estúpido —golpeó el agua con el puño cerrado. —Estúpido. Estúpido. Yo tenía que estar ahí... Esta noche se van a pelear por mí, machista arrogante... Cuando lo coja lo mato... —gruñó entre dientes. —Voy a cogerle esa cara tan bonita y se la voy a aplastar... Aaaaarg —gritó rendida.

María la miró mientras sostenía la esponja en el aire. Entonces estalló a carcajadas intentando coger aire a cada bocanada. —Jesús, niña —rió María. —Vaya carácter.

Luce se obligó a tranquilizarse, pero permaneció callada pensando mentalmente en lo que iba a hacerle a ese hombre cuando volviera a verlo. Tenía que beber de ella y ella de él. Pensó que Gray vendría antes del anochecer para sacarle sangre y traerle la de Natsu, pero se angustió al ver que eran las ocho y media de la tarde y nadie había aparecido por su casa. Vestida sólo con una larga bata de seda amarilla, su pelo descansaba seco y reluciente sobre los hombros, extendiéndose hasta la mitad de su columna vertebral.

Cruzada de brazos, miraba a los berserkers y vanirios que rondaban los alrededores de su casa y pensó en Natsu. La mantenía encerrada. ¿Y si...? ¿Y si Natsu no venía esa noche a buscar su sangre? ¿Y si se atrevía a beber de otra mujer?

Apretó la mandíbula ante esa dolorosa idea. No. No aguantaría que Natsu se acercara a ella con el olor de otra mujer.

Más preocupada de lo que le apetecía estar, se vio sentándose en el saliente interior de la ventana, cogiéndose las rodillas y apoyando su frente en el frío cristal.

Rezó para que Natsu regresara a salvo y rogó que nadie más que ella pudiera alimentarlo. Pero sobre todo imploró por la fuerza necesaria para no ceder ante el deseo persistente, la necesidad abrumadora de contactar con su mente. Habían decidido no comunicarse entre ellos como hacían las parejas, había sido el deseo de Natsu, y antes tendrían que matarla para romper ese pacto. Si ella cedía, la dejaría más a la merced del vanirio. Ella era la débil. Natsu parecía el fuerte. Si Luce no le demostraba que ella también podía ser fuerte, entonces estaba perdida y tenía que marcar su territorio con Natsu, porque si no, un hombre como él lo ocuparía todo.

Le empezaban a sudar las manos, el corazón corría con la intención de salírsele del pecho y tenía el estómago encogido por un dolor sordo y agonizante que no le dejaba siquiera respirar sin aliviar un sollozo.

Lo necesitaba. Dependía de él. Estaba enamorada y ya no podía negarlo por más tiempo. Pero debía luchar contra eso porque no era aconsejable entregarle el corazón a alguien tan posesivo y abusón como él.

Nunca se lo entregó a Purehito cuando creía que era su padre, nunca luchó por su amor. Y mucho menos iba a hacerlo ciegamente con alguien a quién sí anhelaba porque entonces Natsu la anularía y ella sería infeliz.

Pero ese hombre estaba debajo de su piel, dentro de su alma y poco a poco robaba parte de su corazón. Una noche compartida con él había sido suficiente como para rendirse a todos sus encantos.

Él le había traído a su perro y a sus amigos. Había volado con ella, la había hecho rica e independiente. Había hecho el amor con él y no dejaba de pensar en volver a hacerlo.

Sentía que con sus cuerpos entrelazados, Natsu dejaba caer todas sus barreras y se mostraba como el hombre de buen corazón, dulce y tierno que era. Un hombre que la quería, la deseaba y la protegía por encima de sus propias necesidades. Y ella anhelaba reencontrarse con esa parte otra vez.

Sin embargo... el día había ido a peor y Natsu le había ocultado lo más importante para ella desde su conversión: saber qué les había pasado a sus padres. Y Natsu la había engañado al decirle que se había abierto a ella por completo. No era cierto.

Pero incluso ahora, herida tanto por fuera como por dentro como se encontraba, deseaba perdonarle y dejar que él le diera consuelo. Que la abrazara, la besara y la acariciara para calmarla. Sin duda estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Era como tener el mono de una droga, pero la droga era Natsu.

Exhalando un suspiro trémulo, hundió la cara en sus rodillas y dejó de luchar contra él. Iba a ser una noche larga y dolorosa y su único pensamiento cuerdo entre todos los temblores físicos que provocaba la necesidad de estar con su cáraid era que él regresara a ella. Su único deseo, que él no resultara herido y que volviera a buscarla.

_Covent Garden, Restaurante The Ivy. 20:50 h. _

Natsu y Makarov miraban a través de la ventana de la cocina del restaurante como la mesa reservada seguía sin llenarse. Hacía una hora que habían llegado. Tras ellos, estirados en el suelo de la cocina, estaban los camareros y el chef del solícito lugar, dormidos plácidamente unos encima de los otros. Nada más llegar, Gray los había incitado a que cerraran los ojos, de ese modo ellos tendrían la cocina para observar todo cuanto acontecía en el comedor.

El restaurante The Ivy, de primera clase, albergaba a los clientes más selectos de la ciudad. Se necesitaban casi tres meses de antelación para adquirir una mesa. Actores y actrices populares así como importantes diseñadores estaban entre su clientela más habitual. Ya había gente sentada en las mesas, esperando a que los sirvieran. Estudiaban las cartas con gran entusiasmo. Las puertas del restaurante se abrieron y dos parejas más, los hombres visiblemente mayores que las mujeres, dejaron que el recepcionista, previamente hipnotizado por Natsu, guardara sus abrigos y los guiara a sus reservados.

Lyon se colocó detrás de Natsu y Makarov y estudió la situación cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienen que estar al caer —murmuró. Natsu asintió sin mirarlo. —¿Mi hermana está bien?

—Gray no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra —contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Natsu apretó la mandíbula. Su hermana no tendría que estar corriendo peligro alguno y sin embargo estaba allí. En teoría sólo tenía que estar allí para que los lobeznos pudieran asegurar al oler su esencia que ella estaba presente.

Ni Bora ni Purehito aparecían todavía, pero después de todo lo que le habían hecho a su Luce no creía poder controlarse muy bien cuando los viera.

Todos se habían rociado con sprays que anulaban sus olores peculiares, de ese modo no podrían detectarles. Si aquellos humanos venían acompañados de lobeznos y nosferátums como se esperaba, no podrían rastrearlos. Gracias a Gray y al estudio que había hecho previamente sobre los artefactos que utilizaban contra ellos para darles caza, ahora ya sabían que esos mismos artefactos podían utilizarlos en su contra. Y así habían hecho. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una bolsa negra anudada en el cinturón del pantalón, donde guardaban remedios de urgencia a utilizar si los alcanzaban con alguna de sus sustancias.

—Hay que evacuar el restaurante —ordenó Makarov. —Hay muchos humanos.

—Yo los evacuaré —dijo Lyon alzando una ceja arrogante. —Los atraeré mentalmente hasta la salida del restaurante y los sacaré de aquí, pero tenemos que esperar hasta que ellos entren.

Makarov miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que entre berserkers y vanirios los ánimos estaban calmados. Diez de cada clan, unos a un lado y otros al otro, delineando por una línea imaginaria su separación, esperaban las órdenes de atacar de sus líderes. Para los berserkers, Makarov. Para los vanirios, Natsu.

Al fondo, se oía la aireada discusión de Gray y Juvia, como única nota discordante de aquel sepulcral silencio en la cocina.

—No te me acerques mucho más, Gray —siseó Juvia seriamente irritada.

—Deja de comportarte como una niña ¿quieres? —contestó Gray cruzándose de brazos delante de ella. —No intentes alejarte, no podrás escapar. Te estoy protegiendo. Todos aquí lo hacemos. Así que intenta no echar el plan por tierra.

—No necesito tu protección. No te aguanto —giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Gray la miró de arriba abajo y dibujó una sonrisa torcida con sus labios.

—En realidad te gusta que esté pendiente de ti —aseguró él alzando la barbilla y animándola a negar lo que decía. —Así puedes vengarte —susurró en su oído. —Me rechazas una y otra vez, me hablas mal, me insultas, me tratas con desdén... eso es porque todavía sientes algo por mí. Te tengo calada, Juvia.

Juvia apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Eso es lo que tú quisieras —contestó más indignada de lo que le hubiera gustado parecer. —Tenerme detrás de ti, como antes... Como una niña estúpida, ingenua e infantil que velaba los vientos por ti. ¿Te acuerdas? —le preguntó achicando los ojos con resentimiento. —Era tonta. Una estúpida. Babeaba con sólo verte y pensaba que tú... que entre tú y yo... —volvió a apretar la

mandíbula para no decir las palabras que empujaban a través de sus dientes. Resopló y relajó los hombros. Lo miró con sus ojos fascinantemente azules con una total inexpresión. —Por suerte, eso ya pasó. Tú te encargaste de quitarme la venda de los ojos.

Lo miró desafiante y observó con satisfacción como a Gray le palpitaba un músculo de la barbilla.

—Pronto dejaré de molestarte —sentencio Gray. Si Juvia lo oyó o no, no le importó. Se apartó de ella lo suficiente como para dejarle un metro de espacio.

—Silencio —la voz de Natsu se alzó entre todos ellos, ni muy floja ni muy fuerte, pero con el tono necesario para hacer callar a un coliseo completo.

Juvia y Gray obedecieron a regañadientes, aunque él no le quitó los ojos de encima ni un solo instante.

Por la puerta del restaurante entraron un grupo de diez hombres, de piel pálida, ojos grandes y negros, y pelo negro muy corto. Todos ellos vestidos solemnemente con ropa oscura, con amplias gabardinas de Armani y zapatos negros brillantes y lustrosos.

—Joder... —murmuró Makarov. —Vampiros.

—¿Y quienes vienen detrás? —susurró Lyon excitado por las ansias de pelea.

Tras ellos, vestidos elegantemente, aparecieron dos personas más.

—Purehito —murmuró rabioso Natsu, apretando los puños hasta hacer petar los huesos.

—¿Me equivoco o Purehito ahora tiene colmillos? —preguntó Lyon alzando las cejas.

—Gray, llévate a Juvia —ordenó Natsu. —Los vampiros ya saben que está aquí. La acaban de detectar —afirmó mientras observaba como alzaban la barbilla los diez hombres para husmear a su hermana. Sí. La habían detectado.

Gray agarró a Juvia de la muñeca, abrió la puerta del sótano y se la llevó a la fuerza de allí.

—Natsu, también puedo luchar... —gritaba queriéndose zafar de las manos de Gray. Ella era una guerrera como él. Había visto a Luce pelear. Sabía lo que eran capaces de hacer como mujeres vanirias. No podían relegarla de esa manera.

Natsu la ignoró y dejó que Gray se la llevara.

—Lyon, cuando lleven a esos desgraciados a su reservado, ordenas a todos los humanos del salón que se vayan del restaurante.

—Enseguida, Natsu. Por cierto ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Natsu lo miró y asintió.

—Tú y Luce todavía no estáis vinculados —observó mirándolo fijamente. —Pensé que al haber pasado la noche juntos, ya os habría aparecido el _comharradh_1.

—Tenemos problemas —contestó receloso.

—¿Necesitas algún consejo? Sé que no soy el más indicado...

—Tú eres un libertino, Lyon. ¿Qué sabrás de parejas? —rió más relajado.

—Poco —se encogió de hombros. —Pero sé de mujeres y todas buscan lo mismo, y te aseguro que no es sólo lo que tenemos entre las piernas.

—Ya lo sé. Gracias por la información.

—Te digo esto —insistió— porque a ojos de los demás Luce no tiene la marca de exclusividad que debería tener, por lo tanto, todavía no está del todo emparejada y Luce es... cómo lo diría... una bomba que además llama mucho la atención.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —gruñó furioso. —Yo tampoco tengo la marca y estoy deseando que nos sellen de una vez mañana, en las hogueras. No dejo de pensar en ella, sólo respiro tranquilo cuando la veo, no soporto que otros se le acerquen... y... quiero... necesito que me acepte. Ella ahora lo es todo para mí.

—Así que va a venir a las hogueras —repitió divertido. —Le va a gustar.

—Eso espero.

—El amor, tío... —le dio una palmada compasiva en la espalda, —vaya mierda.

Natsu asintió algo derrotado y Lyon decidió dejarlo solo para recuperarse.

El recepcionista les indicó a los vampiros el salón privado reservado sólo para ellos, y una vez los llevó ahí se dirigió hacia la cocina. Con una orden mental, el joven metre cogió su chaqueta y salió por la puerta de entrada del restaurante y así le siguieron los demás clientes dejando las mesas solas y vacías.

El restaurante su sumió en el más pesado de los silencios. Natsu empujó las puertas de la cocina con furia y se adelantó con paso seguro hacia la habitación privada.

—Vamos —ordenó haciendo que su pelo ondeara a cada zancada decidida.

Purehito fruncía el ceño observando todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Tenía mucha hambre, demasiada a su parecer, y no había nada que pudiera llenarle el estómago ni siquiera cinco minutos. Estaba desesperado.

Sólo la sangre humana parecía calmar sus apetitos, pero ni así. El beber ese líquido rojo lo instaba a seguir anhelando más y más, hasta que cada cuello latente que pasara por su lado se convertía en un menú delicioso y suculento.

Se pasó la lengua entre los dientes hasta rozar con ella sus colmillos. No le desagradaban, esa era la verdad. Desde que había sufrido la conversión su vida no había cambiado en demasía. Seguía siendo igual de oscura que siempre, sólo que la luz del sol era mortal para él y que morder cuellos era lo único que podía darle un poco de paz ante la vida sobrenatural que se erguía cada noche ante sus ojos. Sí, aquella era su nueva vida. Su cojera había desaparecido.

Su conversor le había dicho que al ser transformado por alguien que no iba a ser su pareja, él carecería de alguien fijo que lo alimentara. El hambre lo obligaría a beber sangre de otros cuellos y cuando rebasara la cantidad de su propio peso se convertiría en un vampiro.

Pero antes, esperaba encontrar aquella solución mágica que pudiera curar esas debilidades. Por eso, aquel desgraciado lo había transformado. Le había dicho que llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando para él y que sin embargo no había encontrado esa vacuna mágica que haría de los vanirios seres invencibles. Entonces el individuo en cuestión lo había convertido, excusándose en el hecho de que si él sufría en sus propias carnes cuáles eran las debilidades de esa raza, antes encontraría la solución.

Su conversor lo había hecho por eso y porque si no, lo hubieran matado y no podían permitirse el lujo de perder al mejor científico que tenía la organización.

—Ella está aquí —susurró Purehito entornando los ojos. El perfume corporal de una hembra vaniria era algo irresistiblemente enloquecedor para sus recién incorporados sentidos. —¿Dónde está el lobezno?

—Ahora mismo tiene que llegar —contestó Bora moviéndose inquieto. —Se ha oído la puerta de la calle varias veces. Seguramente esté dirigiéndose hasta aquí.

Oyeron varios pasos acercarse con paso ágil y determinado. Los vampiros se pusieron de pie a la vez, alargando sus colmillos y ennegreciendo por completo sus pupilas.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Bora agrandando los ojos y poniéndose alerta.

Purehito se levantó poco a poco de la silla y colocó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Son vanirios —dijo uno de los vampiros.

—Y berserkers —susurró otro con la voz teñida de asco, como si pronunciar esas palabras le ensuciara el aliento de por vida.

La puerta salió despedida y tras ella apareció el cuerpo inmenso y amenazador de Natsu seguido de Makarov y Lyon.

En ese momento los vampiros sacaron sus pistolas y se pusieron a disparar a diestro y siniestro.

Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre Natsu, pero éste le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago. Natsu se echó una mano detrás del pantalón, desenfundó su daga y colocándose detrás de él le rebanó la garganta tirando de su cabellera con fuerza y separándole la cabeza del cuerpo. Su cara fue salpicada con la sangre del vampiro. Inmediatamente tomó la daga por el mango y la lanzó contra el cuerpo de Purehito con tanta fuerza que al clavársela en el hombro lo lanzó contra la pared.

Purehito gritó de dolor y alargó sus dientes.

El resto de vampiros disparaban a los demás, mientras estos se protegían cómo podían de las balas. Ya habían sido informados por Natsu de lo que contenían las balas y a ninguno de ellos les apetecía tener que someterse a una terapia de choque de ese tipo.

Makarov gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se transformó. Sus músculos crecieron, sus huesos se desarrollaron dándole la apariencia de un gigante. Uno de los vampiros se quedó sin munición y el berserker se lanzó de un salto a por él, hundiéndole un puño en el corazón y arrancándoselo al momento.

Purehito miraba con ojos fríos todo lo que se estaba desencadenando en ese lugar, mientras se arrancaba no sin esfuerzos la daga del cuerpo. Ese vanirio moreno y de ojos increíblemente verdes salpicados de odio lo buscaba como un perro rabioso y lo había alcanzado con su puñal. Estaba maravillado por la fuerza bruta que contenía ese espécimen. Si tan sólo se lo pudiera llevar a su laboratorio... Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que él también era uno de ellos ahora.

Mesas y sillas volaban y chocaban contra las paredes de la sala. Los cuchillos salían volando dirigidos a los cuerpos de unos y de otros.

Su convertidor ya le había mencionado que los vanirios y los vampiros tenían poderes telequinésicos muy fuertes. Purehito lo intentó, pero no le salió nada. El era más débil.

Bora corrió a esconderse debajo de la única mesa que estaba vacía y se tapó la cabeza con las manos, acuclillándose en el suelo.

Entonces, una mano fuerte lo alzó del cuello de la camiseta.

—Boo —dijo Natsu maliciosamente.

Bora lo miró de hito en hito.

—Por favor... no me mates... yo...

—Cállate —espetó Natsu con el rostro pétreo.

Miró hacia donde estaba Purehito resguardado por tres vampiros que todavía seguían en pie intentando protegerle.

Lyon se dirigió hacia uno de los vampiros y éste saltó hacia él como un gato a punto de arañar. Lyon se impulsó también hacia arriba y los dos cuerpos colisionaron en el aire, pero el cuerpo más

poderoso del vanirio lo acabó anclando a la pared y con un movimiento ágil de su daga deslizó la hoja hasta alcanzarle el corazón. El resto de vampiros habían muerto a manos del resto del pelotón.

Purehito, al verse herido y obviar que iban a ir a por él y que no se iba a librar de morir allí mismo, metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un cilindro de cristal. Lo agitó y apretó un botón.

—Te toca Purehito —dijo Natsu con la mirada llena de odio mientras mantenía sin esfuerzo el cuerpo en vilo de Bora.

Los dos vampiros que quedaban se agazapaban en el suelo, dispuestos a pelear como fieras.

—Así que eres Natsu... —dijo Purehito afirmando en vez de preguntarlo.

—¿Quién te ha convertido? —preguntó Natsu con un gruñido. —Deberías estar muerto. Te vimos morir en Barcelona.

—En cierto modo lo estoy ¿no crees? —alzó las cejas ligeramente canosas. —Ahora soy como tú.

—No es verdad —dijo él negando con la cabeza. —Estás tomando sangre humana para paliar el hambre. Pronto serás un vampiro. Lo que me hace pensar que quién te ha transformado no tenía intención de emparejarte a él o a ella. ¿Quién lo ha hecho? ¿Ha sido Zeref? Él te mordió.

Purehito husmeó agitando las aletas nasales y sonrió como si tuviera un as en la manga.

—Os habéis echado mis propios productos para confundir vuestro olor. Pero hueles a ella. Hueles a Lucy.

Natsu gruñó como un tigre con ansias de liberación. No permitiría que ese animal la nombrara siquiera. Luce era suya. Y Purehito tendría que lavarse la boca antes de pronunciar su nombre.

Makarov gruñó detrás de él y le enseñó los dientes deseosos de acabar con él.

—Para empezar, ese no es su nombre. No te atrevas a nombrarla. Vales menos que nada —graznó Natsu dando un paso hacia él y deteniendo a Makarov.

Purehito negó con la cabeza reprendiendo su lenguaje tan hosco.

—Por fin ha hecho su transformación. Pensé que no lo haría nunca — murmuró Purehito para sí mismo.

—No te importó nada drogaría cuando era sólo una niña. No querías que ella recordara quién era —recriminó un Natsu cada vez más furioso.

Purehito se encogió de hombros en un gesto indiferente y sonrió. Se puso unas gafas de sol con mucha rapidez, cuqueó el botón del cilindro de cristal y una luz tan potente como el sol iluminó todo el restaurante. La luz salía a través de las ventanas del edificio como si fuera un faro.

Todos se cubrieron con las manos y Purehito corrió a través del salón aprovechando el factor sorpresa, no sin antes decirle a Natsu.

—Te la quitaremos, Natsu. Ella será nuestra y no te imaginas como la vamos a disfrutar. Ahora ya no soy su padre, así que no habrá incesto. En fin, como si eso me importara.

—Eres hombre muerto —le gritó él intentando palparlo, dando golpes al aire con su brazo libre. Bora bailaba colgado de su otro brazo de un lado al otro. —Te mataré antes. ¿Me has oído?

—Purehito, no me dejes aquí —Bora sacó una pequeña pistola de dardos de su cinturón y disparó a Natsu en el pecho.

Éste sintió el pinchazo y lo tiró por los aires haciéndole caer en cualquier dirección. Se oyó un chasquido. Y después de eso, silencio.

Al cabo de unos segundos la luz desapareció, pero no así sus efectos. Natsu estaba con una rodilla clavada en el suelo, frotándose los ojos. Makarov mantenía sujeto el puente de su nariz y agitaba la cabeza intentando enfocar la vista.

—Me cago en la puta —musitó Lyon entrando a trompicones y a tientas en el salón. —¿Natsu?

—¿Y Bora? —murmuró Natsu que poco a poco recuperaba la visión.

Lyon miró a la pared de enfrente y se encontró a Bora con el peroné de su pierna derecha desplazado y el rostro pálido compungido de dolor. Sus gafas estaban rotas en el suelo.

—Creo que le has roto la pierna, pero lo tenemos vivo —contestó orgulloso.

—¿Purehito ha escapado?

—Ese tío es como McGyver. Tiene unos aparatos increíbles —comentó Lyon recogiéndose su pelo liso y blanco en un moño estilo samurái.

—Joder, no me siento las manos —Natsu intentaba mover los dedos pero no lo lograba.

—Déjame ver —lo inspeccionó Lyon. —Mierda, Natsu. Te han disparado —retiró el dardo de su pecho.

—Dame esa mierda, Lyon, la terapia de choque.

—No creo que sea bue...

—Cállate y dámela. Luce necesita protección y yo no me puedo quedar como un vegetal. Rápido, dámela —le instó con una mano.

Makarov se acercó a ellos, con la vista parcialmente recuperada.

Lyon se agachó, tomó la bolsa de remedios del vanirio y sacó una jeringa pequeña. La clavó en el cuello de Natsu.

—Pronto te recuperarás —Lyon asintió mirando con preocupación a su amigo.

—Las balas han alcanzado a tres de mis chicos —dijo Makarov. —Se acaban de inyectar el veneno que nos recomendó Gray —le ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Se encuentran mejor? —preguntó Natsu frotándose la nuca.

—Van a necesitar una serie de atenciones femeninas para expulsar el veneno... ya sabes —murmuró algo avergonzado. —El veneno es muy excitante.

—Está bien, Makarov —Natsu no quería saber más.

Lyon sonrió y le dijo:

—Tenemos a Bora. Lo vamos a hacer cantar como a una soprano — palmeó su espalda con camaradería. —Vete a descansar, Natsu. Necesitas alivio —miró a su entrepierna ahogando una carcajada. —Makarov y yo nos encargamos del restaurante y de Bora.

Natsu miró como su verga empezaba a palpitar y un hormigueo cálido recorría su columna vertebral. Intentó controlarse y cerró los ojos.

—No lo intentes, chaval —sugirió Makarov compadeciéndose de él. —Cuando recogí a Sting y a Gajeel esta mañana, a duras penas podía retenerles en el coche para que no saltaran encima de cualquier mujer. Nunca había visto a unos hombres sufrir tanto por una liberación. Hoy no han venido hasta aquí porque todavía están en faena.

Natsu apretó la mandíbula. Pero es que él no quería a cualquier mujer para liberarse. El quería a Luce, a ella y a nadie más. No le hacía falta tener ese veneno pululando en su sangre para excitarse por ella, pero si además de su apetito sexual por su cáraid se le añadía un afrodisíaco, entonces la mezcla era explosiva.

—Aprovéchalo, Natsu —rió Lyon cogiendo a Bora por los hombros y alzándolo como un saco de patatas. —Tú tienes un cuerpo calentito esperándote.

—Cuidado —le amenazó Makarov. —Estás hablando de mi nieta.

—Nos vemos más tarde —murmuró Natsu saliendo del restaurante.

—Eso sí sobrevives... —gritó Lyon divertido.

Natsu no contestó a ninguno de los dos. Ya no les escuchaba. Lo único que deseaba era hundirse en el cuerpo de Luce. Tomarla de todas las maneras posibles. Calmar el hambre y la sed que tenía de ella.

Sólo pensaba en eso cuando se alzó sobre las nubes. Sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de Luce al verlo.

Aunque estaba enfadada con él, ella tenía hambre y seguramente estaba sufriendo por ello. Pero también estaba dolida por todo lo que había pasado esa mañana entre ellos.

Él la había rechazado y le había ocultado lo que había descubierto sobre sus padres. Pero le daba igual que estuviera furiosa con él, él podía canalizar esa furia en la cama, pero ella tenía que rendirse antes. Tenía que domar a la fiera.

Se tensó más dentro de los pantalones hasta provocarle dolor. En su estado ni él mismo podía controlar sus apetitos por ella pero tenía que conseguir a Luce, ella debía entregarse a él.

Con esa fijación en mente aterrizó sobre la planta superior donde dormía su pareja, su compañera. Sólo la quería a ella.

Sobreexcitado como nunca, descubrió que una de las amplias ventanas de su dormitorio estaba ligeramente abierta.

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Vocabulario Vanir:**_

_**1 Comharradh: en celta gaélico significa 'señal'.**_

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

Era la tercera ducha fría que tomaba esa misma noche. Volvió a ponerse el camisón de color amarillo delante del espejo. El hombro le martilleaba y el labio le escocía. Pero eso no era impedimento suficiente como para no sentir el volcán que rugía en su interior. Un volcán hecho de deseo. Sentía la piel hipersensible, el camisón rozaba sus pezones y los acariciaba como si fueran alas de mariposas. Se sentía arder y los colmillos le dolían.

No había podido dormir nada. Pensaba en Natsu a cada segundo, a cada minuto, a cada hora.

Lo había intentado. Durante cinco minutos se había sentado sobre la cama en posición de loto y había intentado meditar, dejar su mente en blanco para no pensar en él. El resultado fue humillante. Había acabado hecha un ovillo sobre la cama ahogando los silenciosos sollozos en la colcha y con el cuerpo temblando de frío.

¿Y si le habían hecho daño? ¿Y si lo habían herido? ¿Qué había descubierto? Estaba absoluta e irremediablemente perdida. El descubrimiento de que sin él, ella no iba a poder ni sentir ni vivir ni querer... la descolocó.

¿Y si ella no era su cáraid? ¿Y si él estaba en lo cierto? ¿Qué iba a hacer ella entonces? ¿Debería reclamarlo? Ella sabía mejor que nadie que si hubiese sido él quién se hubiera ofrecido a ella, habría saltado sobre Natsu y lo habría violado. Ella lo deseaba. Anhelaba el contacto con su cuerpo casi tanto como el de su mente.

Cuando habían hecho el amor había descubierto algo inquietante. Y esas horas sufriendo y pidiendo a gritos su compañía le habían abierto los ojos.

El momento más completo y feliz de sus 22 años lo había encontrado en brazos de ese celta. Ese momento de mutua entrega había sido pura luz, pura energía, pura simbiosis entre dos almas. Y pedía a Dios, si es que Dios estaba allí arriba en el cielo, que nada hiciera daño a Natsu y que él regresara a ella, aunque sólo fuera para alimentarse.

¿Estaba enamorada entonces? Conectar con él a los niveles en que lo habían hecho había creado un vínculo muy fuerte entre ambos. O al menos eso creía ella, porque al parecer Natsu no lo había visto así después.

Sin embargo, ella también tenía su orgullo y no iba a suplicarle nada. Si él quería pedirle algo, adelante, ella se lo iba a dar, pero si Natsu no le iba a dar nada a ella, ella no le iría detrás.

Al menos con la sangre de él, ella podría ir tirando, porque, de hecho, se habían vinculado y ya no había marcha atrás. Pero no se imaginaba compartiendo su cuerpo con nadie más que no fuera él. Y herviría de celos si Natsu tocara a otra como la había tocado a ella horas antes. ¿Y entonces? ¿Se iba a pasar la eternidad sin disfrutar de Natsu? ¿Deseándolo?

Luce, ¿es que no tienes dignidad? Te llamó calienta pollas. Te dijo que no eras mujer suficiente. Despierta.

Luce salió del baño. Se abrazó el cuerpo intentando calmar los estremecimientos que sentía. Su pelo húmedo se enganchaba a su espalda y humedecía parte del camisón. Una ráfaga de aire le erizó la piel, cosa que agradeció porque la piel le quemaba como si estuviera a cuarenta de fiebre. Pero, ¿de dónde venía el aire? Había cerrado todas las ventanas y entonces lo vio.

Natsu. Estaba agazapado en el balcón, casi a cuatro patas, el viento removía su larga melena rosa y la mirada de depredador estaba fijada en ella, como un animal. Su rostro estaba tenso, sus impresionantes músculos se marcaban bajo la camiseta de tirantes negra que llevaba. Los bíceps, el pecho, los hombros dignos del mejor y mayor boxeador del mundo. Sus ojos verdes destilaban pequeños centelleos y la repasaban ávidamente de arriba abajo. Luce era una fantasía andante. Material de la revista GQ, de calendario Pirelli. Y la tenía toda para él.

A Luce se le secó la boca. Él era una amenaza en el más literal de los sentidos. Exudaba peligro por todos los poros de su piel.

Estaban a casi cinco metros de distancia en una habitación donde la única claridad que entraba era la de las lámparas del jardín y los reflejos de la luna y, aun así, ella pudo observar cómo Natsu tenía la boca entreabierta y pasaba la lengua por sus colmillos. Luego la miró y sus ojos contactaron.

Entonces Natsu alzó la comisura de sus labios y sonrió como si fuera el ganador de un premio.

Luce no estaba preparada para verlo ni tampoco para sentir que algo se relajaba por completo en su interior. La preocupación había desaparecido dando paso a una alegría y a una excitación desmesurada. Pero junto con eso, otros sentimientos contradictorios colisionaron y la obligaron a dar un paso hacia atrás.

A Natsu se le fue la sonrisa de la boca cuando vio la duda y el retroceso en la actitud de ella. Una sombra cruzó su mirada. Dio un salto digno del mejor antílope y la acorraló contra la puerta de la habitación.

Luce miró sorprendida su nueva ubicación. Hacía un segundo había distancia entre ellos y ahora estaba contra la pared y con las manos de Natsu a cada lado de su cara, encarcelándola.

Luce tragó saliva y Natsu siguió con concentración el movimiento de su garganta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha ido todo bien? —preguntó ella con voz débil. Natsu parecía no escucharla, pero finalmente asintió. —¿Está bien mi abuelo?

—Sí.

—¿Y Sting y Gajeel?

—Sí.

—¿Y... Juvia? —También.

Se quedaron en silencio. Natsu detuvo su mirada en la herida de su hombro y en su cara magullada.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó con preocupación sin retirar los ojos de su pómulo y de sus labios. Luego deslizó los nudillos por su cuello, hasta rozar el hombro magullado. La miró a través de sus espesas pestañas. Había pesar y dolor en sus verdes ojos.

—Nena...

Iba a matarlos a todos.

Luce se estremeció ante la caricia. No sabía qué hacer con las manos, así que para reprimir las ansias de tocarlo, las colocó detrás de su espalda y las dejó aprisionadas por su propio cuerpo contra la pared. No quería contestarle, pero entonces Natsu volvió a dejarla otra vez sin guión. Hundió su cara en su cuello y soltó un gemido de lamento, de reprobación hacia sí mismo. Si él hubiera estado con ella seguramente no la habrían herido.

Luce sentía el aliento de Natsu en el cuello y se obligó a cerrar los ojos y a recordarse que debía respirar. ¿Se lo parecía o Natsu estaba temblando también?

—Hemos cogido a Bora —le explicó él rozando su garganta con los labios. —Mañana lo vamos a interrogar.

Luce lo escuchaba con atención. Dios mío. Bora.

—¿Y Purehito? —no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz y las rodillas se le aflojaran cuando él la acarició de ese modo.

—Purehito iba con él pero se ha escapado —se apartó de su yugular para ver la reacción de Luce. La chica lo miró con sus ojos lilas pidiendo más información. —Él ya no es el mismo. Él... Luce... Alguien ha convertido a Purehito. Ahora es como yo.

A Luce se le cortó la respiración.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Alguien lo ha mordido y ha hecho un intercambio de sangre con él.

—¿Quién? ¿Zeref? —susurró ella ahogadamente.

—Es posible —dijo él dándole la razón.

—¿Estaba él allí?

—No. Pero esperamos interrogar a Bora para averiguar hasta qué punto Zeref está involucrado en todo esto. Sé que él es el responsable de todo.

—Lo sé. Pero ¿por qué? O ¿para qué? Hay que averiguarlo.

Luce apretó la mandíbula y a Natsu se le tensó más el pantalón si cabía.

Madre del amor hermoso... Era una diosa llena de carácter y fuerza. Volvió a apretarse contra ella y se frotó descaradamente contra su sexo.

—¿No vas a preguntarme como estoy yo? ¿Tengo que soportar como preguntas por todos menos por mí? —comentó irritado.

Luce sintió su frustración. Lo estudió.

—Tienes sangre en la cara —observó ella no sin preocupación.

—Nosferátum —murmuró él y se limpió rápidamente y entre maldiciones con el dorso de la mano.

Luce lo observó intentando reprimir la excitación sexual que él activaba en todo su cuerpo.

—Estás temblando, vanirio —le dijo en un susurro ronco que no pretendía expresar.

—Tengo frío. Dame calor —le pidió él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo ella intentando apartarse y retirando la cara.

—He venido a alimentarte —susurró él contra su oído.

—¿Me has traído... la botellita? —preguntó con ciertas reservas e intentando simular indiferencia.

Natsu hundió los dedos en la pared haciendo profundos boquetes y se enderezó como si le hubiesen dado un latigazo.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —contestó sin apartar la cara de su cuello.

—Quedamos en que ése sería nuestro modo de beber el uno del otro.

—No, Luce... —levantó el rostro y la miró rozando con su nariz la de ella. —Así quedaste tú, yo no di mi aprobación. Si tienes hambre ya sabes dónde tienes que clavar los colmillos —se quitó la camiseta de un solo tirón dejando todo su torso al descubierto y se acercó a ella, aprisionándola con su cuerpo contra la puerta.

Luce empezó a respirar descontroladamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba a destiempo y miraba el pectoral, el cuello y el rostro de Natsu como si fuera lo más importante en la vida.

—Muérdeme —le ordenó él.

—No —contestó ella con debilidad. Le costaba el más grande de los sacrificios no acariciarlo.

—Muérdeme, Luce —pasó una de sus fuertes manos alrededor de su nuca y la acercó a él hasta que su cara se hundió en su pecho. Natsu sabía que ella estaba sintiendo los golpeteos de su propio corazón. ¿Sabría lo mucho que la deseaba? ¿Sabría cuánto la necesitaba o todavía lo vería como un déspota dictador? Con todo el deseo frenético que sentía en sus venas, antes de hacerle nada, antes de arrancarle ese camisón provocador, esperaba que ella bebiera lo suficiente como para que cicatrizaran sus heridas.

—No —murmuró Luce con un gemido, frotando su nariz contra su pecho. Olió su piel, buscando inconscientemente rastro de otras mujeres. No percibió nada, sólo el olor afrutado de Natsu. Se regocijó en ello y sintió alivio por la revelación.

—Quiero que me escuches —susurró sobre su cabeza. —Si quieres saber todo lo que he descubierto sobre tus padres, todo lo que ha pasado hoy en el restaurante, sólo tienes que beber de mí.

—Bebí de ti antes y me ocultaste cosas. Ahora también puedes hacerlo.

—Luce —murmuró él con los labios acariciándole la coronilla. —No estuvo bien, lo sé —Natsu apretó toda su virilidad contra el pubis de Luce y ella murmuró algo ininteligible contra su piel. —Nena, ahora estoy muy descontrolado y tienes que recuperarte de tus heridas. Bebe —ordenó sin inflexiones.

Luce tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó zafarse de la mano que la tomaba por la nuca.

—No voy a beber —peleó con él.

Natsu gruñó y se apartó de ella para no tener que violarla contra la pared.

—No lo hagas más difícil —suplicó pasándose las manos por la cabeza y tirándose del pelo desesperado.

—¿Qué diablos quieres ahora? —explotó realmente enfurecida. No lo entendía, no entendía a Natsu y eso la frustraba. —Yo no soy tu cáraid —levantó la barbilla de modo desafiante y sus ojos lilas se humedecieron y brillaron con la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. —Así que por muchas ganas que tenga de hacerlo, no voy a morderte.

Esa negación rebeló a Natsu lo dolida que estaba su pareja con él por haber puesto en duda su pertenencia y su exclusividad. Él había querido hacerle ver lo doloroso que era que entre compañeros se negaran el uno al otro. Ahora se reprendía al verla tan vulnerable y tan ofendida.

Luce sí era su cáraid y él se lo haría ver.

—No. No vas a morderme —insinuó él provocativo. —Te voy a morder yo.

Con estas palabras Natsu se cernió sobre ella y la inmovilizó echándole los brazos a la espalda y obligándola a inclinar el cuello.

—No, para —gritó Luce desgarrándose la garganta.

A Natsu se le helaron todos los sentidos al oír la súplica de Luce. Ella permanecía con el cuello echado hacia atrás. Los ojos cerrados no habían logrado encarcelar las lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Natsu se retiró y poco a poco la soltó.

Plan B. Tendría que provocarla. Cogió el puñal del pantalón y se cortó en el cuello. Luce agrandó los ojos al ver la sangre deslizarse hasta su pecho y más abajo, llegando casi al ombligo.

—Bebe... —ella tenía que beber para que todo su cuerpo se resarciera de la paliza que le habían dado y él entonces pudiera hacerle el amor como realmente deseaba. —Esta mañana me dijiste que no eras mi mujer ¿Tú lo puedes decir y yo no? ¿Es eso, Luce? —le preguntó acercándose a ella con cautela. —Yo sólo me limité a repetir lo que tú decías, cariño.

—¿Te limitaste? —repitió ella con los ojos oscurecidos y perdidos en el hilo de sangre que recorría su pecho. —No, Natsu. Yo no diría que te limitaras mucho. Esta mañana te has cebado conmigo —recriminó con tono amargo.

—Entonces... ¿No te ha gustado lo que te he dicho? ¿Por qué no? Pensaba que te alegraría oír lo que tú misma afirmabas con tanta seguridad.

Luce alzó la mirada con serias dudas sobre cómo debía actuar. Natsu parecía acorralarla para que ella volviera a humillarse, a entregarse a él. Para que declarara lo herida que se sentía por lo que él le había dicho y entonces él pudiera volverse a reír de su debilidad. Para que confesara la

necesidad tan fuerte que sentía hacia él, de sus ganas de acariciarlo, de abrazarlo, de besarlo y de compartir con él, sólo con él, todo lo que tenía.

—¿Me quieres avergonzar otra vez? —preguntó llena de incertidumbre.

—¿Qué? No, yo no... —Natsu frunció el ceño. No esperaba que ella contraatacara con esa pregunta.

—¿Quieres insultarme? ¿No has tenido suficiente humillándome esta mañana? —repitió con los ojos lilas llenos de dolor.

—No, Luce...

—No, claro. Tú nunca tienes suficiente —se apartó de su lado y corrió a coger una copa de cristal de bohemia. El corazón le dolía tanto que le costaba hasta respirar. —Olvidaba que eres un auténtico cabrón saboteador —se cortó la muñeca con los dientes ante la mirada atónita de Natsu y empezó a llenar la copa con su sangre. —Acabemos con esto rápido... —sentenció con un siseo de dolor y de horror ante lo que estaba haciendo. —No vas a reírte más de mí —cuando la copa estuvo suficientemente llena, miró a Natsu y sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento al verlo con tan poco autocontrol.

A Natsu se le oscurecieron tanto las pupilas que el verde amarillento de sus ojos se tornó esmeralda. Aquello era doloroso y ruin a partes iguales. Furioso con ella y consigo mismo, apretó los puños con fuerza cuando Luce le ofreció la copa con su sangre vital.

Ella estaba tan o más nerviosa que él.

—¿Crees que esto va a calmarme? —gruñó él entre dientes.

—Debería —afirmó ella con todo el temple del que fue capaz. —No hay nada por lo que puedas descontrolarte, Natsu. No entiendo qué puedes querer más de mí si, como bien has dicho esta mañana, soy sólo una niña caprichosa y miedosa, una que se ha sobrevalorado mucho, que me creo irresistible y que por lo visto no tengo lo que hay que tener para hacer que te caigas de rodillas ante mí. Seguro que no soy tu cáraid entonces —se encogió de hombros aparentando indiferencia.

Natsu dejó escapar un largo suspiro y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Luce observó cómo todo él se estremecía, como si estuviera a punto de estallar y liberar algo muy peligroso.

—Me dijiste que estaba cachonda y que actuaba como una... como una... —cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Era incapaz de repetir todas las palabras venenosas que él le había escupido.

La copa de sangre desapareció de sus manos para ir a parar directamente a la boca de Natsu. Éste cerró los ojos de modo placentero y disfrutó al sentir que el sabor de Luce se deslizaba por su garganta. Se relamió y tiró la copa con furia contra la pared, por lo que se rompió en pedazos diminutos.

—A la mierda el vaso.

—Tú... maldito hijo de... —gritó Luce enfurecida con él.

Natsu tomó a Luce por los hombros y la llevó a rastras hasta la otra esquina de la habitación. Luce intentó soltarse, pero Natsu no la dejaba. Cuando la aplastó contra la pared, la obligó a darse la vuelta con brusquedad y la dejó de espaldas a él.

Luce sintió cómo Natsu se aplastaba contra ella y deslizaba una de sus enormes manos por sus muslos para cerrarla sobre el camisón amarillo y alzarlo con descaro.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró ella. No tenía miedo, no estaba asustada.

Sólo sentía que la ira la arrollaba con una pasión fogosa que corroía sus entrañas. Lo odiaba. Y, sin embargo, deseaba todo lo que él pudiera darle. —No te he dado las gracias por salvar a mi hermana.

—No lo he hecho por ti...

—Luce... —ronroneó Natsu contra su oído mientras apretaba su verga contra las nalgas prietas de ella. —Ya lo sé. Hoy me han dado con uno de esos paralizantes de los que hablamos esta mañana —le explicó hundiendo la nariz en su pelo. Luce se quedó quieta ante la noticia. —Señor, que bien hueles —coló su inmensa mano por debajo del camisón, recorrió todo su muslo hasta la cadera en una larga y lánguida caricia. Tocó su piel suave y tersa, levantó la prenda con ese movimiento y hizo que se arremolinara toda sobre su cintura.

Natsu quería verle las nalgas desnudas pero se encontró con unas braguitas de seda del mismo color que el camisón.

—Suéltame, Natsu...—le chilló ella desesperada. —No... no me hagas esto, por favor.

Natsu no atendía a nada que no fuera el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Le acarició las nalgas con posesividad y sonrió. Él era el dueño de esas carnes tan bien puestas. Él era el único que podía disfrutar de Luce.

—Por suerte —continuó sin dejarla de acariciar, —tu abuelo me administró el otro veneno de choque.

—¿El otro...? —susurró Luce frunciendo el ceño y envarándose al recordar. —Madre mía... Suéltame ahora mismo.

—Sí. Podría ir a desahogarme con cualquier mujer. Pero estoy aquí porque la única en quién puedo pensar y la única a quién deseo eres tú —coló los pulgares entre sus braguitas y las deslizó poco a poco por sus piernas, dejando al aire ese trasero tan sexy y respingón. Su respiración se dificultó. —Cálmame, Luce. Alí... alíviame... Demuéstrame que eres mi cáraid —rozó con los dientes su garganta. —No me queda autocontrol —apoyó la cabeza en la nuca de la chica. —Sé que tú también me deseas, Luce. Con una fuerza que incluso asusta. Lo sé porque a mí me pasa lo mismo.

Ella quiso salir de ahí antes de que fuera tarde, pero Natsu la aprisionó con más fuerza. Con un movimiento rápido se mordió la parte interna del antebrazo y la colocó delante de Luce.

Luce se quedó paralizada ante la visión y sintió cómo los colmillos se agrandaban en su boca.

—Cuidado, Natsu. O soy una niña o soy una mujer. Elige, no puedo ser las dos cosas. Tú me dijiste que no era una mujer y eso te convierte en un pederasta, ¿sabes?

—Eres mi mujer. Te necesito.

—Pero según tú, yo sólo estoy cachonda —recordó ella con despecho. —Necesito unas cuantas duchas frías.

—Sí —contestó él acercando el antebrazo a los labios de Luce. —Y has seguido mi consejo. Tienes el pelito mojado y la piel fresca y... y suave... —gruñó para sí cuando deslizó las braguitas por los tobillos y se las tiró a un lado. —Pero no es suficiente. Me necesitas a mí, Luce —pronunció su nombre con un lamento doloroso y frotó su nariz contra el hombro sano.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —graznó ella inclinándose hacia su antebrazo.

Su sangre, su olor, su fortaleza, su voz... todo en él la hechizaba y la doblegaba a su voluntad.

—Bebe de mí. Por favor... Por favor, Luce... —suplicó deslizando el otro brazo por su estómago y apretándola contra él. —Estás herida y quiero curarte. Déjame entrar en tu mente, no te cierres a mí. No lo soporto.

—Y yo no te soporto a ti —contestó como una fiera.

—Por favor...

Luce negó con la cabeza. El nudo que tenía en la garganta le dolía incluso al tragar saliva. El torso de Natsu desprendía calor y calentaba su espalda. —No soy una calientapollas, ¿me oyes? —Sí, te oigo. Lo sé. —Dilo.

—No eres una calientapollas.

—Me has hecho sentir sucia, Natsu.

Natsu apoyó la frente en su hombro y se lo besó con dulzura.

—Perdóname. Quería molestarte porque me estabas rechazando. No pensaba nada de lo que dije.

Luce cerró los ojos e inspiró.

—Bebe, _mo bréagha donn_**1**. Toma lo que es tuyo —rogó él.

No fue consciente del hielo que se había depositado en su corazón hasta que Natsu, con esa voz grave y seductora, le había dicho eso en aquel idioma que empezaba a recordar. Todo el hielo frío se había deshecho ante su reclamo.

Su mente se trasladó a los recuerdos de Rogue y Layla.

Una noche los espió haciendo el amor. Rogue le susurraba eso al oído de su madre Layla. Mo bréagha donn. Mi chica hermosa.

Su chica hermosa. Ella era la de Natsu, pensó mientras él la abrazaba rodeándole el vientre con más fuerza.

Su cuerpo entró en calor. Su mente contactó con su cuerpo y con su corazón y se deshizo en los brazos duros y llenos de promesas sensuales de Natsu. Todas las barreras mentales desaparecieron cuando Natsu le habló en su lengua paterna y entonces se fundió con él. Sintió que su hogar regresaba, que retomaba sus orígenes y que, por fin sabía, a quien pertenecía. Recordaba el gaélico.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Natsu? ¿Qué? —susurró ella abatida, pasando los labios por la sangre del antebrazo de Natsu. Cómo le gustaba su sabor. Cómo lo necesitaba.

Natsu cerró los ojos y suspiró de placer cuando ella lamió descaradamente la marca de sus incisivos.

—_Liuthad, mo álainn_**2**.

—¿Todo? Pero yo no soy lo que tú quieres —musitó contra la herida, contrariada por lo que deseaba hacer y por lo que suponía que no debería hacer.

—Basta, Luce —le pidió con la voz desgarrada. —Olvida lo que te he dicho esta mañana. Sé muy bien quién eres y qué significas para mí, pero tienes que demostrártelo a ti misma —lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisqueó provocando que ella se estremeciera. —Necesito que me calmes, porque esta mierda que me han dado —deslizó la mano del vientre hasta uno de sus pechos y lo cubrió por completo hasta que se le hinchó y se le endureció, —me está volviendo loco. Y yo sólo puedo pensar en meterme dentro de ti —le masajeó el pecho con la mano y luego la deslizó hasta su cadera. Allí tomó el camisón, que estaba arrugado sobre su cintura, y lo deslizó hacia arriba mientras besaba la piel que poco a poco se iba descubriendo.

A Luce le costaba respirar. Natsu lamía y besaba su espalda y a ella le temblaban las piernas. Un beso en el coxis, otro en la columna, un lametón en la espalda, un pequeño mordisco en la nuca.

Natsu acabó sacándole el camisón por la cabeza y dejándola completamente desnuda delante de él. Volvió a apoyar la mano derecha en la pared y acercó su pecho a la espalda de ella.

Luce dirigió sus labios a la herida sangrante de Natsu. Sabía que estaba desnuda de espaldas a él y no se atrevía a girarse y encararlo. Estaba completamente vulnerable y sensible a cualquiera de sus acciones.

Natsu se deleitó en las curvas de su cuerpo, en su piel y gruñendo de placer se apretó contra ella.

—Deseo ser parte de ti —murmuró deslizando la mano izquierda hasta su vientre. —No quiero volver a pelearme contigo porque eso me destroza. Voy a ser paciente y comprensivo. Quiero aprender a estar junto a ti. Ha sido tanto tiempo sin depender de nadie, tanto tiempo tomando yo todas las decisiones, que me cuesta compartir, me cuesta delegar. Pero quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero hacerte feliz... y voy a luchar por ello.

—Natsu...

—Y para empezar, quiero llegar hasta donde me deje tu cuerpo, hasta donde tú me permitas —deslizó los dedos hasta su triángulo de rizos rubios y jugó con ellos. —Darte un placer sublime, ese placer que sólo se consigue entre las parejas vanirias. ¿Me dejas entrar?

Luce inspiró profundamente y le acarició el antebrazo con la mejilla. ¿Qué podía hacer ante él, ante sus súplicas sinceras? Sintiéndose impotente y completamente a su merced le clavó los dientes en la parte interna de la muñeca y bebió de él sin ser gentil ni delicada.

Toda la rabia, todo el dolor por ser tan débil frente a él fue expresado en ese mordisco.

Natsu sintió que su erección crecía tanto que hasta le dolía. Tensó la mano sobre el sexo de Luce y lo apretó, jadeando de placer y haciendo que ella se quejara al sentir el tirón de su vello púbico.

Luce dio un respingo al sentir cómo él la amarraba y cerraba el puño sobre sus rizos más íntimos y decidió beber más, tirando de su piel y clavando los colmillos con más fuerza, reteniendo el brazo de Natsu con sus manos. Mientras bebía, sentía cómo el hombro cicatrizaba por sí solo y cómo la mejilla y el labio dejaban de escocerle. Natsu la estaba curando.

Natsu gimió y apartó el antebrazo. Se hizo un desgarro y provocó que Luce casi sollozara de la frustración. La seguía teniendo cogida por sus partes más íntimas, pero esta vez había abierto la mano y extendido uno de sus dedos por la apertura.

Luce sentía que estaba húmeda y le dio igual. Necesitaba a Natsu.

Natsu se echó la mano a la bragueta del pantalón y liberó su pene, que palpitaba y señalaba las nalgas de Luce como si fuera Colón el Conquistador. Deslizó la mano del brazo herido, que todavía palpitaba por el furioso mordisco de Luce, y lo dirigió por detrás de sus muslos, alzando su pierna derecha en un ángulo de noventa grados respecto a su pierna izquierda, mientras que con la otra mano seguía humedeciéndola, presionándole el clítoris de forma continuada.

—Poco a poco, mi nena. Sé que estás enfadada. No pienses que te privo de mí —le dijo dulcemente. —Pero no puedes beber demasiado ahora, cariño —se apretó contra ella y colocó la punta de su pene en la entrada de Luce. —El veneno corre por mi sangre y no quiero que te sientas tan mal como yo. Necesito que tú me mantengas en tierra, ¿me entiendes?

Luce se apoyó con las dos manos en la pared y dejó caer la frente hacia delante. Así logró permanecer en equilibrio, pues sólo se sostenía con la pierna izquierda. Intentó tomar aire de manera trémula.

—Estás enojada. Yo también lo estoy conmigo mismo, ¿sabes? —acarició los labios internos con el glande.

—¿Por qué? —ella se sentía insegura en esa posición. Así lo hacían los animales, no parecía muy decoroso. —Natsu... ¿qué me haces?

—Porque eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado en toda mi larga existencia y no sé cómo hacerte sonreír. No dejo de estropearlo todo y quiero que tú te sientas bien conmigo.

Luce quiso llorar al oír su declaración.

Natsu alzó un poco más su pierna, se pegó a su espalda y la empaló de un solo empujón.

Luce ahogó un grito y colocó una mejilla contra la pared. Seguro que no era decoroso, pero en esa posición lo sentía hasta en el estómago y el placer venía acompañado de ligeras punzadas rozando el umbral del dolor.

Natsu le dio pequeños besos calmantes en la barbilla, en la ceja, en la comisura de los labios. Tenía que acostumbrarse a él.

—¿Te sientes bien? —se apretó más contra ella, deslizándose hacia fuera y metiéndose de nuevo. —¿Te duele en esta posición? —Natsu la seguía acariciando entre los rizos y la penetraba a la vez con su sexo ardiente y lujurioso.

—No... No me duele —inspiró larga y profundamente.

Natsu profundizó más la embestida y casi la levantó del suelo. Luce dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se apoyó en el hombro de él.

—No sé si me puedo controlar —susurró Natsu acariciándole el pelo con la mejilla. Estaba temblando de la agonía y necesitaba liberarse. —El veneno me hace pensar en cosas... me nubla la razón.

Luce lo miró a los ojos por encima de su hombro.

Él estaba cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire, moviéndose en su interior y frunciendo el ceño para controlarse. Estaba sufriendo y a ella no le gustaba verlo así. La agonía de él era también la suya.

Luce cerró los ojos y supo qué tenía que hacer. Derribó sus barreras mentales para que ambos compartieran sus pensamientos y lo dejó entrar en su cabeza. Natsu rugió de satisfacción al poder iniciar de nuevo la comunicación mental con ella.

Por el amor de Dios... Ese vanirio atrevido se la quería comer entera. Sólo pensaba en vaciarse dentro de ella, en practicar el kamasutra por completo.

Natsu intentó salir de su mente al ver que ella se asustaba ante lo que él estaba pensando, ante la fuerza de lo que sentía. Era consciente de que su mente conjuraba con crudeza todo tipo de imágenes lujuriosas, el veneno lo mantenía sobreexcitado. Para calmarse, se mordió él mismo en el brazo. El dolor lo mantendría cuerdo e impediría que hiciera daño a Luce con su comportamiento un tanto depravado.

—Quieto... —le suplicó ella tomándolo de la cara y obligándolo a que la mirara. —No te hagas eso.

Él tenía los labios manchados de su propia sangre y sus ojos verdes la miraban desesperados por advertirla del peligro que corría en sus manos.

—No quiero hacerte daño... yo... yo te deseo demasiado, Luce. Y tú no sabes nada de sexo. Te... te asustarás —meneó la cabeza con impotencia.

—Ese veneno te está haciendo daño a ti —murmuró ella acariciándole la mejilla. —Tu mente es un infierno de perversión, Natsu —confesó Luce con una chispa de diversión y preocupación en los ojos.

Natsu quiso retirarse de su mirada oscurecida de anhelo. Seguro que le desagradaba por completo lo que había visto. Seguro que él la disgustaba.

Tampoco podía sentir qué era lo que ella veía en él, porque el afrodisíaco lo tornaba un egoísta y hacía que sólo se interesara y se centrara en sus necesidades.

—Luce. Aún estás a tiempo. Si te avergüenzo sólo tienes que rechazarme abiertamente y...

Luce tensó todo su cuerpo y lo atravesó con la mirada.

—Chist —ciega de dolor por la insinuación de Natsu, cubrió su boca con la mano. —No me avergüenzas. Eso nunca.

Natsu sonrió y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron y brillaron victoriosos. Luce se equivocaba. Ella lo deseaba. Tomó la mano de Luce y la retiró de su boca para guiarla a la pared. Luce miró estupefacta cómo él entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y apoyaba la mano sobre la suya, encarcelándola en la pared.

Si Natsu la provocaba para saber si sentía algo por él, ella había caído como una tonta.

—Apóyate bien, pequeña —susurró él mientras se clavaba más adentro de ella.

Luce apretó los dientes para no insultarle y decirle todo tipo de soeces verduleras. Aquello era una invasión en toda regla, sólo que esta vez, ella aceptaba todo lo que él pudiera darle.

—Ya has decidido —dijo él rodeándole un pecho con una mano. —No hay vuelta atrás. Ahora vas a aliviarme. ¿Vas a demostrarme que eres mi cáraid, mo carbhaidh? —la embistió de nuevo.

Luce buscó la mano que él tenía en su pecho y entrelazó los dedos con los de él para llevárselos a la boca. La había llamado caramelo mío.

Natsu la observó hipnotizado. Luce lamió y besó sus dedos, uno por uno y él volvió a penetrarla con más dureza, sin perder de vista sus propios dedos largos y morenos que desaparecían en la hermosa boca de Luce. Luego ella le plantó un beso tierno y lleno de admisión en el centro de su masculina mano para llevarla definitivamente sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón, y mantenerla cautiva. El cerró los dedos sobre su seno con la mano de ella encima de la suya.

Natsu comprobó que su mano casi la doblaba en tamaño y se sintió inmenso y bruto a su lado.

—Luce —se movía más rápido en su interior. —Lo quiero todo, ¿me oyes? Tómame como quiero.

—Toma todo lo que quieras de mí, Natsu. No me voy a romper y no te tengo miedo. Me entrego toda. Te lo doy todo. Liuthad —repitió en gaélico mientras dejaba que él la invadiera de un modo profundo y frenético. —Sé que no me harás daño, así que... hazlo, Natsu—ordenó ella moviendo las caderas para acoplarse a su ritmo. —_Beag is beag_**3**.

Santo Dios... Luce le ordenaba que la tomara «mordisco a mordisco». Natsu hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, liberó la mano de Luce que sostenía contra la pared y deslizó la suya por debajo de su rodilla levantando la pierna y abriéndola más a su violenta invasión.

Natsu gemía descontrolado, se hundía en ella de un modo rudo y posesivo. Luce lo aceptaba y lo dejaba hacer, siguiendo sus embestidas, arqueándose en el momento adecuado, apretando cuando tenía que apretar. No era suave ni tierno, sino duro y castigador. Pero a ella le gustaba, la encendía como una llama.

El calor llegó a su interior, un cosquilleo placentero. Luego la explosión que tensó sus cuerpos por completo y los liberó de cualquier inhibición.

Natsu clavó sus colmillos en el hombro de ella, sano y completamente cicatrizado, y la sostuvo dominante como un animal mientras seguía embistiéndola. Luce gritó de dolor y de placer y se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en el amplio y sudoroso cuerpo de Natsu. Él ardía y ella también.

Natsu soltó su pierna y llevó su mano a su vientre, apretándola y obligándola a sentir cómo él se movía a la altura de su ombligo, obligándola a sentir sus propios espasmos musculares. Natsu no cesaba en su ritmo, no parecía agotarse, y Luce se sentía hinchada y sensible. Él desclavó los colmillos del hombro de Luce, liberándola, pero no detuvo sus envites.

Luce siseó y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de él. Tomó la mano de Natsu que seguía sosteniendo sobre su corazón y la llevó hasta su entrepierna. Inclinó la cabeza hasta el mentón obstinado del vanirio y deslizó sus labios suavemente hasta su boca entreabierta buscando un beso.

Él giró la cabeza en su dirección y rozó su mejilla con la nariz. Luce tomó aire. Natsu estaba sacudiendo su cuerpo tenía un animal afrodisíaco en su sangre, pero Natsu seguía ahí con ella intentando ser tierno, intentando darle placer. No le haría daño. Eso la tranquilizó.

Luce guió los dedos de Natsu hasta su abertura y lo instó a que hurgara en ese botón de placer de ella. Al mismo tiempo, levantó un poco la cabeza y apresó su labio inferior, lamiéndolo y succionándolo. Natsu abrió la boca y le ofreció la lengua perversamente y ella la aceptó también ofreciendo la suya. Luego los labios se juntaron y se unieron en un beso húmedo y arrollador que los llenó de más inquietud y anhelo.

Luce se apartó para poder respirar y reclamó su atención con los ojos entrecerrados, moviendo las caderas para frotar su clítoris contra los dedos de él.

Natsu, que seguía moviéndose sin tregua en su interior, alzó una ceja divertido, pero no movió ni un solo dedo.

—¿Qué quiere mi guerrera? —su voz sonaba enronquecida por el placer.

—Acaríciame —musitó contra sus labios sin ninguna vergüenza. —Acaríciame aquí —apretó los dedos de él contra su entrepierna.

Natsu se deshizo ante su ruego.

—Lo que tú desees —la besó con tanta fuerza que ella creyó que iba a perder el conocimiento. Sus dedos encontraron diestramente el capullo hinchado y resbaladizo y lo frotaron. —Todo lo que desees, todo, te lo daré.

Luce gimió y permitió que él entrara aún más profundamente. Las llamas recorrieron su cuerpo.

El viento entró a través de las ventanas y los refrescó, pero no había nada que pudiera detenerlos, nada que pudiera apagar el fuego de sus cuerpos acoplándose.

Los músculos internos de ella palpitaron con tanta fuerza en su orgasmo que provocaron que Natsu eyaculara violentamente. Gritó contra la espalda de Luce y a ambos les flaquearon las rodillas. Se deslizaron de la pared al suelo, todavía unidos.

Luce permanecía sentada sobre los muslos de Natsu. Él estaba dentro de ella como una estaca y respiraba agitadamente contra su espalda. Tenía las dos manos apretándole los pechos de manera acaparadora, casi cruel.

Luce respiraba fuertemente, intentaba recuperar el conocimiento con el cuello echado hacia atrás y apoyado por completo en el hombro de él. Abrió los ojos y vio los ojos famélicos e implorantes de Natsu que la miraban pidiendo más.

El se meció de nuevo en su interior, sin pedirle permiso, simplemente tomando de ella cuánto quería, y ella se rindió.

Natsu deslizó una mano de nuevo hasta su parte más íntima y volvió a frotar su entrepierna, pero ella siseó al sentirlo demasiado estimulado.

—Espera —le pidió ella deteniendo su mano.

—No puedo —contestó él levantándose con ella encima y llevándola al baño. Con una orden mental abrió el agua de la ducha de multichorros y la metió dentro.

Con cuidado dejó que ella hiciera pie en el suelo y se salió de su interior exhalando el aire dolorosamente. Luce se apoyó en la pared y dejó que el agua humedeciera todo su cuerpo, pero los chorros la estimulaban más que la relajaban. Estaba demasiado excitada.

Oyó a Natsu tirar algo al suelo. Ella se giró para verlo y se encontró con el pecho de él a un centímetro de su cara. El agua corría por su piel, como la corriente de un río sobre las rocas. Volvía a arrinconarla contra la pared y su erección seguía como un mástil impertérrito, tocando su ombligo. Luce sonrió. Era como un león, no dejaba a su presa hasta que acababa con ella.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, como quién ve un pastel y no sabe por dónde empezar a comérselo. La apresó por la cintura y la alzó.

—Natsu... —gimió ella cuando la levantó y la obligó a rodearle la cintura con las piernas.

—Ya no tengo pantalones —susurró él colocándolos a los dos en un chorro que los bañaba de arriba abajo. La abrazó con fuerza y apoyó su frente en el cuello de ella para pedirle consuelo. Cómo le gustaba sentir la piel de Luce contra la suya, completamente abrazados.

Luce se quedó sin habla. Levantó una mano y le acarició el pelo rosa, húmedo, liso y largo hasta las paletillas. Lo mimó y lo acarició.

Natsu seguía temblando.

Luce deslizó sus labios por la curva de su cuello y llegó hasta su oreja. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo el vanirio. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que él la reclamaba de nuevo. Era completamente insaciable.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres más? —preguntó ella seductora plantando un dulce beso en su oreja.

Natsu levantó la vista y juntos volvieron a enardecerse con sólo mirarse.

—Más... más... —dijo él recorriendo sus muslos con las manos. Pasó los antebrazos por debajo de sus rodillas y colocó las manos bajo sus nalgas, reteniéndola. Aquella posición la alzaba más y colocaba su cuerpo en una mejor inclinación para la penetración.

—Natsu... —gimió ella dejándose invadir y mordiéndose el labio mientras se estremecía. —Con cuidado...

—Tsss... tranquila, pequeña —murmuró él sobre su boca. Él mismo la movió arriba y abajo con sus propias manos y, orgulloso, sentía cómo Luce se cerraba en torno a él y respondía con descaro a sus penetraciones. —Te tengo.

Luce enredó los dedos en su pelo, se enderezó pegando sus pechos a los de él y lo besó. Fue un beso que implicaba la entrega absoluta de una mujer a un hombre y él le respondió con el mismo ímpetu.

—Sí... me tienes... —susurró ella deslizando los labios por su mandíbula y llegando a su cuello. —Y yo te tengo a ti —jugó con su lengua sobre la carótida y lo mordió, apretándolo contra ella, tirándole del pelo como una hembra exigente, necesitada de la fortaleza y el cobijo de su pareja.

Natsu gruñó de placer, clavó los dedos en sus nalgas e imprimió un ritmo devastador a sus caderas, hasta que los dos a la vez volvieron a correrse.

Luce desclavó los dientes y sollozó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el agua mojara su rostro.

Natsu se quedó muy quieto en su interior y volvió a apoyar a Luce de nuevo contra la pared mientras se deslizaba más a poco a poco.

Se maravillaba de lo receptiva que era su chica, de lo bien que lo acariciaba con sus paredes y lo ordeñaba. Estaba fascinado por cómo ella lo aceptaba y le agradaba estar dentro de ella, de hecho, era el mejor lugar que él podía visitar. Su casa. Su hogar. Luce.

—¿Me quieres matar? —preguntó ella abrazándolo y hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Estaba temblando.

—Perdona —musitó él besándola en el hombro. —Ven, vamos a secarnos.

Sin soltarla, salió de la ducha y tomó una toalla enorme de color amarillo. Se fue hacia la cama, dio un salto y los colocó a ambos sobre ella. De repente, él se arrodilló y se sentó sobre sus talones. Luce seguía rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y seguía ensartada por él.

Natsu pasó la toalla por su espalda y los tapó a ambos con ella.

Luce se movió incómoda, intentando salir de él, se sentía un poco irritada, pero entonces Natsu la apresó de las nalgas manteniéndola en el mismo sitio.

—No —dijo con un tono de soberanía.

Luce deslizó la mirada hacia abajo y luego volvió a mirarlo a él interrogándolo con sus ojos lilas. No podía ser que quisiera más.

—No te salgas de mí, por favor —le pidió él más suave.

—Natsu, no creo que pueda otra vez... yo... estoy un poco dolorida...

—Sí puedes —la animó él moviéndose en su interior. Esta vez con lentitud y paciencia. —Lo haré con cuidado. Sí. Así, cariño. No, no te cierres seré... suave.

Luce cerró los ojos, apoyó la frente en la de Natsu y dejó que él con su fuerza manipulara su cuerpo.

—Dame un descanso —pidió ella abatida. Pero él ya la estaba haciendo llegar al límite de nuevo con sus movimientos.

—Voy a entrar un poco más... —pidió él contra su cuello.

Luce tuvo ganas de echarse a reír. Cómo si ella hubiese podido negarse... Nada le gustaba más que hacer el amor con él.

Natsu colocó los antebrazos debajo de sus rodillas y embistió con dureza hacia dentro.

Luce volvió a gemir y se le saltaron las lágrimas. Nunca se había sentido tan tensa, tan llena.

Esta vez la profundidad de sus embestidas era casi desgarradora. Justo cuando creía que él no podía llegar más lejos, la estocada era más profunda.

—Luce —él le apartó el pelo de la cara y la besó entrelazando la lengua con la de ella. —Siento haberte mentido.

Luce abrió los ojos y vio cómo Natsu estaba realmente arrepentido.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

Luce tragó saliva y exhaló el aire trémulamente.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —sugirió ella abrigándolo más con la toalla y respondiendo a sus embestidas.

—Y siento lo que te he dicho esta mañana. También te mentí —la apretó más contra él y mordió suavemente su labio inferior.

Luce sacudió la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los de él. —No... no vuelvas a insultarme. Y no vuelvas a reírte de mí —susurró acongojada sobre su boca.

—No, nunca más. No lo haré. Tú me heriste al rechazarme. —No te quiero rechazar.

—Bien —Natsu le miraba la boca hipnotizado ante sus labios gruesos e hinchados por los besos.

—Yo también te he mentido —cogió aire. —También he protegido a Juvia por ti. No quería que... —se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos para no ceder al placer. No antes de decirle lo que quería. —No quería que te hicieran daño y, si hacen daño a Juvia, también te lo hacen a ti.

Natsu no la dejó hablar. La besó hasta dejarla casi sin respiración. Con dificultad, Luce se retiró para tomarle la cara con las manos.

—Y ahora dime en qué me has mentido exactamente antes de que muera por combustión espontánea. De todas esas horribles cosas que me dijiste... — perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando él la tomó de las axilas y la levantó ligeramente para poder morder a placer uno de sus pechos. Morder, que no besar.

Natsu succionó, lamió y se llenó de ella. Luce siseó y gritó de placer. Había bebido de su teta y nada le había parecido tan erótico como aquello. Luego volvió a penetrarla.

—Mírame —le ordenó él tomándola del pelo con dulzura.

Luce pensó que iba a morir si ese hombre seguía invadiéndola y haciéndole el amor de ese modo. Lo miró a los ojos y volvió a ver deseo irrefrenable en ellos. Ella se estremeció de nuevo.

—Me tienes de rodillas, Luce. Míranos —recorrió sus cuerpos con los ojos. Sí, él estaba de rodillas y ella estaba encima de él. —Tú eres la única que puede tener ese poder sobre mí. Y ahora quiero que me escuches y que me creas cuando oigas todo lo que quiero decirte. No eres ninguna niña, sino toda una mujer —acarició sus formas femeninas con reverencia para acabar rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y darle un abrazo protector. —Una mujer que me vuelve loco y me quita el aliento con sólo mirarla. No eres ninguna cobarde, sino todo lo contrario. Has salvado a mi hermana cuando yo no podía hacerlo y te has entregado a mí cuando menos razones tenías para ello. Eres valiente y hermosa. Y me estás... me estás volviendo loco...

Luce no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle los colmillos y los ojos mientras él se sinceraba.

—¿Me crees? —preguntó él sobre su boca.

Luce sin parpadear, completamente a su merced, asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Después de esa confesión, volvieron a sucumbir al placer y llegaron juntos de nuevo al éxtasis. Besándose, aferrándose el uno al otro, acariciándose.

Natsu quedó tumbado de espaldas con Luce encima, recostada sobre su pecho. Apenas tenían fuerzas para seguir respirando.

Natsu buscó su cara con las manos y tiró de ella hasta ponerla a la misma altura que sus ojos.

Luce lo miraba con las pestañas húmedas. Había llorado en el último orgasmo y se veía lánguida y quebrada en sus brazos.

Natsu le acarició con los labios la ligera hendidura, tan sexy, de su barbilla y luego la besó en la boca.

Ella se incorporó ligeramente, desparramando todo su hermoso pelo azabache sobre él para poder devolverle el beso con más comodidad.

—Dame una oportunidad —le sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba su espalda, la abrazaba con ternura y le daba toda su protección. —Dilo.

—Está bien, Natsu —estaba abatida.

—No vuelvas a alejarte de mí, pequeña. Puede que discutamos más de una vez, pero no voy a permitir que te largues de nuevo.

Luce lo miró a los ojos y luego a la boca. Estaba sopesando lo que él decía.

—Entonces no vuelvas a hablarme del modo en que lo has hecho esta mañana, Natsu. No lo permitiré. Si vuelves a hacerme daño, si vuelves a herirme de algún modo, vanirio abusón, te

mataré —dejó caer su cabeza sobre el cómodo pecho de Natsu y frotó su nariz como una gatita saciada y feliz.

Natsu sonrió y la habitación se iluminó.

—Luce, quiero que te duermas así, conmigo dentro —murmuró sobre su largo pelo.

—Así no voy a poder —besó su tetilla con plena confianza y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Todavía no te he saciado?

—Me siento pleno y lleno de ti —sonrió.

—No, cariño —dijo arrastrando las palabras dulcemente. —Yo sí que estoy llena de ti —levantó la ceja y sonrió ampliamente. —Tengo el vientre ardiendo... —susurró escondiendo la cara en su pecho. —Me gustaría ir a limpiarme.

—¿Te sientes sucia? —preguntó él a la defensiva.

—No, Natsu —volvió a alzarse y a besarlo en los labios, mordiéndolos y succionándolos a placer. —Estás muy susceptible —bromeó al besarle la nariz. —Pensaba que querrías...

—No —contestó él masajeándole la espalda. —Me gusta tenerte así. Si te noto rodeándome, siento alivio, álainn —posó sus inmensas manos sobre sus nalgas y la apretó contra él. —No me eches.

—¿Es una orden? —preguntó ella acariciando su piel con los labios y alzando sus perfectas cejas para mirarlo.

—No. No lo es —él la miró a su vez. —Te lo estoy rogando. Luce, por favor...

Ella alargó su mano y colocó los dedos sobre su boca para silenciarlo. Si tuvieran más luz, Natsu habría jurado que ella se mordía el labio para no echarse a reír.

—Cállate, pequeño —le espetó imitando su modo de hablar. —Nunca he dormido así, no sabía ni que se podía realmente, pero creo que nada me gustará más que dormirme contigo en mi interior, tonto.

Miró directamente las ventanas y ordenó que se cerraran. Luego ordenó a las persianas que se bajaran por completo.

—No queremos que el sol de la mañana te achicharre, ¿verdad? —le susurró ella con una sonrisa. Le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se apoyó en él.

Luce cerró los ojos sobre su pecho y, aunque Natsu no le hubiera dejado, ella tampoco sintió ganas de apartarse de él. Natsu los tapó a los dos con la sábana, sonrió al oír las palabras de ella teñidas de satisfacción sexual, la besó en la coronilla y sucumbieron al sueño.

Quedaban dos horas para el amanecer. Natsu no dejaba de observar a esa chica temperamental y hermosa que tenía entre sus brazos. Seguían unidos, pero de lado, uno enfrente del otro. Una de las firmes piernas de Luce descansaba sobre la cadera de Natsu.

Él la miraba embobado. Jugaba con un mechón de pelo dorado entre sus dedos. Inclinó la vista hasta sus pechos. Estaban rojos por la fricción y los besos, y el izquierdo tenía delineadas las hendiduras de sus colmillos. Sopesaba si cerrarle esa marca territorial con su propia lengua o si debía dejarla semi-cicatrizar. Le gustaba la idea de que Luce llevara en su cuerpo restos de la pasión que compartían. Ella era suya, maldita sea.

Luce tampoco le había cerrado las heridas, pero ella no sabía que su saliva era cicatrizante si lamía el cuerpo de su pareja con esa intención.

Él sí. Deslizó el índice por el hoyuelo de su barbilla y sonrió con orgullo. Quería que ella llevara sus mordiscos, pero antes le preguntaría. En otros tiempos, él hubiera decidido sin preguntar, pero

esa mujer era tan importante para él que no permitiría que su arrogancia y sus ganas de dictarlo todo estropearan la pequeña confianza que parecía haberse forjado entre ellos en aquel interludio amoroso.

Nunca había tomado a una mujer de ese modo, tan avaro y codicioso. Pero ella le había correspondido en cada uno de sus movimientos. Se había desinhibido con él. Sólo de pensar en las veces que se habían corrido a la vez, sintió que se le ponía dura de nuevo. Sus gemidos, el modo de morderse el labio, su tono de voz turbio por el deseo. Menuda mujer...

Acercó el cuerpo de Luce al de él, aunque tuvo que apretar la mandíbula cuando el interior de ella lo aferró de nuevo en un gesto inconsciente. Natsu ahogó una carcajada gutural.

Todavía dormida, su cáraid no quería que él se apartara de ella. Una ola de satisfacción y algo parecido a la más profunda ternura lo abrigó. Se sentía vivo de nuevo.

.

.

* * *

_**Vocabulario Vanir:**_

_**1 Mo bréagha donn: en celta gaélico significa 'mi chica hermosa'. **_

_**2 Liuthad, mo álainn: en celta gaélico significa 'todo, bella mía'. **_

_**3 Beag is beag: en celta gaélico significa 'mordisco a mordisco'.**_

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

Quedaba poco para la salida del sol. Luce abrió los ojos y se encontró con el pecho de Natsu. Hundió su nariz en él, como si fuera la más normal de las cosas, y la frotó cariñosamente mientras inhalaba todo su aroma. Por el amor de Dios, olía tan bien... La mano enorme de él descansaba sobre su muslo derecho, que estaba apoyado por completo en la cadera de Natsu.

Su propia mano estaba posada en la nalga de él, amarrándolo para que no se saliera. Se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Hacer el amor era algo increíble. Era la primera vez que confiaba plenamente en alguien. No sólo había entregado a Natsu su cuerpo, su alma y más de la mitad de su corazón, sino todo.

Luce lo observó dormido. Su barbilla no tenía ese gesto severo y mandón que tanto la sacaba de sus casillas. Estaba relajado y sus labios semi-abiertos eran los más apetecibles que jamás había visto.

Cómo la habían besado, qué sinceras habían sonado todas las palabras dichas de esa boca. Apretó los músculos internos y lo acarició en toda su largura. Seguía dentro de ella. Se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que incluso relajado era enorme.

Cómo la había mordido. Menuda noche... Menuda verbena de San Juan... Esa noche con Natsu, rindiéndole homenaje a su cuerpo, había visto los mejores fuegos artificiales de su vida.

Suspiró más que satisfecha, rozó con sus dedos aquellos labios de pecado y perfiló su forma y su silueta.

Sí, menuda noche... Justo cuando creía que él iba a volver a derribarla, que iban a volver a reñir, Natsu la volvió a sorprender con todas esas declaraciones.

Pero no podía sorprenderse, porque ella sentía la misma necesidad por él. Y ya le daba igual si era por algo genético o por algo espiritual o emocional. Natsu había confesado todo lo que ella también pensaba.

Sonrió y volvió a agradecer haber vivido una noche tan explosiva. Sí.

Entre sus brazos podía degustar la seguridad y la protección de aquellos músculos fuertes y grandes. Podía degustar la calma y la serenidad que otorgaba un verdadero abrazo. Un abrazo de oso como el de Natsu. Volvió a sonreír. Pegó su cara a su pecho, inhaló y se dejó envolver por el aroma del vanirio.

Menuda noche...

Sintió la caricia de Natsu. Le acariciaba el pelo con la vista clavada en su cara. Ella era una bendición y todavía no podía creer que le perteneciera, que la tuviera relajada sobre él. Estaba lo suficientemente confiada como para yacer desnuda semi-apoyada en su cuerpo y adormecida.

Luce se desperezó como una gatita, acariciando conscientemente el pecho de Natsu con la mejilla. Se encontró con la mirada concentrada de él. Sonrió y le besó la tetilla como si ese gesto fuese lo más normal del mundo con él.

—¿Hora de levantarse? —preguntó ella con voz ronca.

—Sí. Ahora viene cuando me dices que no quieres saber nada de mí y que lo que hay entre nosotros no es tan importante, bla bla bla —gesticuló de manera cómica.

Luce se apoyó en el codo y lo miró con unos ojos que mezclaban la diversión y la aflicción.

—No lo diré —negó mirándolo con ternura. —No te pongas nervioso. —¿No lo dirás?

Luce negó con la cabeza y se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla.

—No estoy nervioso —sentenció él intentando parecer fuerte.

Luce sintió que algo se deshacía dentro de ella. Sí que estaba nervioso. Había sentido lo doloroso que es el rechazo entre parejas y estaba segurísima de que Natsu no quería sentirse tan vulnerable. Pero lo era. Lo era por ella.

—Claro. No te diré nada de eso, guerrero. En cambio... —susurró mientras ascendía hasta su oreja y lamió su lóbulo, mordisqueándolo juguetona. —Mmm... sabes tan bien... Te daré los buenos días. Buenos días —descendió hasta besarle el pulso acelerado de la garganta y la marca de los colmillos que ella le había dejado.

—¿Me has marcado? —preguntó Natsu con la voz débil. Nunca había amanecido de una manera más dulce.

Luce observó orgullosa su marca en la piel de Natsu.

—Sí. Tú también me has marcado a mí —replicó ella.

Natsu levantó una mano y rozó con los dedos la señal que le había dejado en el pecho y en el cuello.

—¿Quieres que te las quite?

—No —dijo ofendida y se llevó una mano al cuello para proteger la marca.

Natsu sonrió, esperó un momento y alzó las cejas.

—¿No me vas a preguntar si yo quiero llevar tu marca?

—La vas a llevar digas lo que digas —salió de la cama tan rápido que a Natsu no le dio tiempo de retenerla. Se metió en el baño. —No quiero que te la quites —gritó en voz alta.

Natsu sonrió y entrelazó sus manos detrás de su nuca. Se quedó mirando al techo un buen rato, pensando en lo posesiva que iba a ser Luce.

—_¿Crees que soy posesiva? _

—_Creo que sí. _

—_¿Y no te gusta? _

Natsu no contestó y Luce se tensó. Salió del baño con las manos en las caderas, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, Natsu.

—Ven aquí y comprueba tú misma si me gusta o no —la provocó con una sonrisa ladeada apartando la sábana de su cuerpo de un solo tirón.

A Luce no le hacía falta acercarse. La erección de Natsu demostraba lo mucho que la deseaba así.

—¿Cómo puede ser que todavía tengas ganas? —le preguntó ella fascinada por su cuerpo.

— Tú te mueres de ganas de tocarme.

—Sí, pero si tuviésemos que ceder a nuestros instintos, estaríamos en posición horizontal la mayor parte del tiempo —se echó el pelo hacia atrás y con una sonrisa le ofreció la mano. —Ven conmigo.

—¿Y qué hacemos con esto? —miró su erección.

—Ignórala un ratito —le dijo ella extendiendo la mano hacia él. —Siempre quiere ser el centro de atención —bromeó.

—¿Adonde me llevas?

Natsu entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, maravillado por la paz que lo embargaba con su sólo contacto.

Luce lo guió hasta el baño.

—He preparado un baño aromático —dijo seductoramente arrastrándolo hacia el inmenso jacuzzi.

Natsu se perdió en la piel lisa, tersa y suave de Luce y dejó que ella lo sumergiera poco a poco. El agua estaba caliente, pero él era un volcán. La miró de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar un ronquido de deseo.

—Es tan grande que parece una piscina —comentó ella ajena al modo en que él la miraba. —Esta casa es espectacular y no me puedo creer que sea mía.

Natsu dio un paso hacia ella y se pegó a su cuerpo por la espalda. Luce apoyó el peso en él y dejó que la acariciara y la tocara a su antojo.

—Es toda tuya, Luce. Te has convertido en una mujer rica —la besó en el cuello con dulzura.

—Es extraño —murmuró ella cerrando los ojos, presa del deseo.

—¿El qué? —Natsu pasó los pulgares por sus pezones y después le lamió el hombro.

—Mi nueva vida. Esta intimidad... —Luce se giró y se agarró a sus hombros. —Todo lo que nos sucede a ti y a mí cuando estamos juntos.

—Es natural entre aquellos que están destinados a compartirse —Natsu sonrió y le rodeó la cintura para alzarla y besarla a placer. El cuerpo de Luce reaccionaba al suyo con tanta naturalidad que lo tenía fascinado. Le pasó la lengua por los labios, más blandos después del beso.

—Entonces... —desvió la mirada para no enfrentarse a sus ojos inquisidores. —¿Vamos a compartirlo todo, dices?

Natsu la miró fijamente e intentó adivinar por qué la cautela teñía su voz.

—Lo quiero compartir todo contigo, sí.

—Te acompañaré a interrogar a Bora.

—Contaba con ello —dijo él rindiéndose.

—Bien. Es un buen comienzo —aseguró ella sonriéndole complacida. —Pero quiero algo más.

—Sí. ¿Qué quieres, Luce?

—Comparte lo que viste en los vídeos de las bases de datos de la empresa de Purehito —ella lo abrazó con más fuerza al ver que tensaba la espalda. —Enséñame lo que le hicieron a mis padres, Natsu.

—No.

—¿No? —un brillo de advertencia iluminó los ojos violeta de Luce.

—No, Luce. No me hagas esto —dijo con la voz desgarrada por la preocupación. —No quiero mostrarte algo así.

—Pero yo quiero verlo —suplicó sin inflexiones en la voz. —Eran mis padres, Natsu.

—Te hará daño —hundió su cara en su cuello y acarició su espalda para consolarla. —Y no lo puedo permitir. Se supone que estoy aquí para protegerte y no para...

—Basta, Natsu. Soy adulta —su voz era en sí un desafío. —Si me niegas esto, no nos llevaremos bien —deslizó la mano hasta su entrepierna y sintió cómo él se endurecía al contacto. —Déjame entrar. Ahora —lo miró fijamente y entró en su mente como una invasora.

Natsu alucinaba. Luce estaba arrasando con su cabeza y con su sentido común. La tenía en sus recuerdos y él estaba literalmente en sus manos. Se había apoderado de su mente y de su cuerpo, y se sentía violado.

Iba a matar a su hermana.

—Joder, Luce... —ella era muy fuerte y no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

—No te cierres —susurró ella aplastándose contra su cuerpo y enredando su otra mano en la melena de él. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó, introduciéndole la lengua de una manera agresiva.

Natsu se encontró con que no podía resistirse a ella. Era un torbellino. Luce estaba dentro de él, hurgando en sus recuerdos, en sus sentimientos. Estaba en su nariz, su olor lo enloquecía y su contacto era apabullante.

Luce seguía masajeando toda la largura de Natsu, pero no disfrutaba del contacto, ella iba a lo que iba. Encontró una puerta mental cerrada y la empujó, pero él se resistía.

—_Detente, cariño... _—le pidió él.

—_Déjame, Natsu. Quiero verlo _—gruñó furiosa y le mordió el labio mientras movía la mano sobre su verga más rápidamente.

Natsu cerró los ojos e intentó echar la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir de placer, pero Luce lo amarraba del pelo para exigirle obediencia.

—_Deja de resistirte, por favor... _—rogó ella soltándole los labios teñidos con dos puntitos de sangre que ella le había hecho.

—_Estás jugando duro _—dijo Natsu excitado por la pequeña batalla de voluntades.

A Luce le entraron ganas de gritar al ver cómo Natsu se atrincheraba para ella. Aquello no era confianza y en ese momento ella no quería su protección, sólo quería que él le mostrara la verdad.

La puerta mental estaba ahí. Si ella la derribaba él no podría hacer nada, así que sin pensárselo dos veces lo agarró de los testículos y los apretó. Natsu estaba vulnerable, entregado a los mimos de Luce, pero en cuanto ella lo agarró de ese modo él se puso en tensión y abrió los ojos para mirarla sorprendido.

Entonces ella, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada, hundió los dientes en su cuello y finalmente Natsu quedó derrotado y todo, absolutamente todo, se abrió para ella.

Lo vio todo. A su madre tirada en una mesa metálica, llorando, gritando el nombre de Rogue, mientras otros la hacían sangrar con todo tipo de instrumentos. Vio a Rogue, gritando y golpeándose contra las paredes metálicas, con los ojos enrojecidos de dolor por la necesidad de proteger a su cáraid.

Separados, cada uno en una sala contigua, oyendo los gritos y los sollozos del otro, sin poder protegerse, sin poder darse calor.

Su madre muerta. Su padre enloquecido. Y finalmente...

Luce desclavó los colmillos y tragó con fuerza y con la mirada perdida. No notó que Natsu agarraba su muñeca y la apretaba para que lo soltara. Natsu tenía los ojos brillantes enrojecidos también por el dolor.

Luce miró su mano que apretaba a Natsu con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Blancos por la tensión y por el sufrimiento del que ella había sido presente, a pesar de haber escuchado las advertencias de Natsu. De repente tuvo ganas de vomitar, no sólo por lo que había visto, sino por lo que le había hecho a él para que finalmente cediera.

—Natsu, yo... —no parpadeaba, le temblaban los labios y las lágrimas caían con fuerza por sus mejillas. Estaba horrorizada, ella no era así.

—¿Ya has visto lo que querías? —Natsu le retiró la mano y siseó al notar cómo sus testículos luchaban por recuperar la normalidad. —Sí —contestó ella arrepentida.

—Espero que te sientas mejor... —susurró sumergiéndose en el agua. Natsu era don cabreo.

Lo había excitado para derribar sus murallas y luego, cuando más entregado estaba, lo había lastimado.

Luce vio cómo Natsu salía a la superficie con la musculosa espalda más recta de lo normal e intentando simular una normalidad que no existía. Cogió el jabón de frutas y se llenó las manos de él, pero en vez de aplicárselo él mismo, se giró y encaró a Luce.

—Ven —le ordenó. —Quiero lavarte.

—¿Qué?

—Que vengas.

Luce dio dos pasos titubeantes y se puso delante de él.

El cuerpo de ella temblaba todavía por la impresión de lo que había visto y las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas. Y, además, se sentía fatal por haberle hecho daño a Natsu. Ésa había sido una parte mezquina de sí misma.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Natsu apretó tanto la mandíbula que tarde o temprano iban a saltarle los dientes.

—Mal —ella apartó la mirada de sus ojos verdes y furiosos.

Natsu explotó.

—¿Por qué crees que no quería enseñarte nada? ¿Eh? Responde...

—Yo...

—Mírate... ¿Crees que me gusta verte así?

Luce sacudió la cabeza en un gesto que indicaba negación. Sólo quería llorar y que él la consolara.

Natsu la cogió de los hombros siguiendo sus instintos, ya que no podía leer su mente si ella no le dejaba, y entonces la abrazó sin dejar partes de su cuerpo sin contacto con él. Le acarició la espalda con las manos enjabonadas y procedió a masajearla mientras él mismo se reprochaba su mal humor.

Luce hundió la cara en su hombro y empezó a sollozar de un modo hiriente y desgarrador. Las caricias de Natsu le daban consuelo.

—Chist... Tranquila, pequeña. Ya está —la mecía como a una niña. —No quería chillarte.

—Está bien, Natsu. Me lo merezco... pe... pero necesitaba saber... —cogió aire entrecortadamente.

—No hacía falta eso.

—Cla... claro que sí. Eran mis pa... padres —ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y lo abrazó. —Es horrible. ¿Cómo son capaces de hacer algo así?

—El mal adopta muchas formas, Luce. Tú sólo has visto una de ellas.

—Los mataron. Los torturaron. No les dieron clemencia... —su voz estaba teñida de ira.

—Lo sé, pequeña —apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y le acarició el pelo.

—Quiero que vayamos a ver a Bora.

—Iremos hoy mismo.

—Quiero verlo ahora —exigió sin apartarse de su cuerpo.

—Nos encargaremos de Bora juntos —se apartó de ella y le alzó la barbilla para limpiarle las lágrimas con los pulgares. —Tú y yo. Nos iremos de aquí a un rato. Ahora relájate y déjame acariciarte.

Luce sintió cómo la mirada de Natsu la llenaba de calor. Con él estaba segura y protegida. Algo en el interior de su pecho se expandió al darse cuenta de que entre sus brazos conseguía la calidez de un hogar que nunca había tenido.

—No puedo leerte, Luce —llevó una mano llena de jabón hasta su entrepierna y la acarició suavemente, excitándola con total deliberación. —Eres muy fuerte. ¿En qué estás pensando ahora? —preguntó intrigado al ver el brillo de sus ojos.

Pensaba decirle que lo necesitaba y lo quería a su lado para siempre. Pero la fuerza de ese sentimiento, de esa revelación que era una verdad, la hizo recular.

—En que lo siento. Siento haberte hecho daño —se mordió el labio para no gemir de placer ante lo que Natsu le hacía allí abajo. Tomó su muñeca y la apartó de ella.

—Has sido una gran estratega —sonrió Natsu, pero sus ojos no reían. —Hacerme creer que me deseabas y luego... —estaba dramatizando más de la cuenta, pero le gustaba ver a Luce arrepentida.

—Y te deseaba.

—No es verdad. Lo has hecho para sacar tu beneficio —deslizó las manos hasta su cuello y rozó la yugular con el pulgar. Sintió orgulloso cómo el corazón se le aceleraba ante ese roce.

—No —negó con la cabeza. Luce hizo un mohín sincero. —Ya te he dicho que lo siento —susurró. —Quería tocarte como tú me tocas a mí, pero me daba rabia que no cedieras a lo que te estaba pidiendo. Fui cruel.

—¿Y entiendes ahora por qué no quería ceder, Luce?

Luce asintió en silencio, pero no se amilanó. Alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los suyos con una chispa de algo que Natsu no supo qué era.

—Por una vez, yo he hecho de Natsu. He sido egoísta, cruel y mala. Muy mala. Natsu 10 - Luce 1. Todavía ganas por goleada.

Natsu la miró amenazadoramente, pero tenía razón. Él había sido así con ella al principio.

—Pero puedo arreglar el daño que te he hecho —murmuró Luce sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Natsu tuvo que coger aire para no ceder al relámpago de deseo que recorrió su ingle y su columna vertebral.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —preguntó ahogadamente.

Luce alargó la mano hasta acariciar otra vez toda la longitud de Natsu. Estaba dura, caliente y mojada por el agua. Él dio un respingo en sus manos para hacerse más grande.

—Te puedo acariciar, si quieres.

—¿Me vas a estrujar como antes?

—No —gimió Luce con pesar. —Ven —lo besó dulcemente en la mejilla para borrar esa parte. —Lo que quería decir es... Te puedo acariciar así —susurró hundiendo la boca en su cuello mientras lo masajeaba arriba y abajo.

—Ah...

—¿Te hago daño? —deslizó la lengua hasta su mandíbula y se puso de puntillas para besarle en los labios y lamer la sangre que ya se había secado. Luego se retiró con fuego en la mirada.

—Por los dioses, Luce, ah...

—¿Ah...? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó divertida sobre su boca. Deslizó la otra mano por su espalda y descendió hasta clavar los dedos en las nalgas. —Me gusta que crezcas en mis manos, Natsu. Me encanta —inclinó la cabeza hasta meterse un pezón de Natsu en la boca. Lo mordía y lo lamía como él le hacía a ella. —Así me siento cuando me besas tú aquí. Es como si el mundo desapareciera.

Natsu que hasta entonces tenía cerrados los ojos, los abrió mostrando un brillo sensual en la mirada. La arrinconó contra la pared del jacuzzi y la besó en los labios de manera insaciable abriéndole la boca y metiéndole la lengua como un conquistador.

Luce sonrió mientras se dejaba avasallar por él.

Ella seguía mimándolo con las manos y él se mecía de manera descarada y sin reparos, sacudiéndose entre sus dedos. Disfrutaba de su actitud, de su total abandono.

A aquel hombre le gustaba el sexo con ella y era incapaz de disimularlo. Tomaba lo que quería y a ella la tenía fascinada, porque ese mismo anhelo era el que la ponía a ella de rodillas cada vez que lo veía. Sólo que ahora, junto con el deseo, había un vínculo más fuerte. Más poderoso. Algo que podría mover cualquier cosa, cambiarla, regenerarla o destruirla, y eso la atemorizaba más que nada.

—Luce, tus amigos están aquí abajo esperándote —el comunicador se activó y se oyó la voz de María.

Natsu y Luce miraron desorientados el comunicador de mesa a la vez.

—No contestes —susurró él poniéndole las manos sobre los pechos. Los masajeó y los miró cómo si fueran una tarta.

Luce tuvo que hundir el rostro en el pecho de Natsu para que no le oyera reírse. Natsu sonrió al sentir que a ella le temblaban los hombros de la risa.

Miró a Luce y luego observó cómo ella seguía meciéndolo en su mano.

—Me quiero quedar aquí contigo —susurró él en su oído. —Y que me toques así toda la vida.

—Hay que bajar, Natsu —se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso suave y provocador en los labios. —Querrán ver si sigo viva.

—¿Por qué iban a dudarlo?

—Ayer no estabas muy manso —alzó una ceja rubia y sonrió. —Quizá creen que me has comido.

Natsu la miró de pies a cabeza y su mirada se oscureció.

—No, todavía. Pero puede que esta noche...

—Para o no saldremos de aquí —lo regañó ella apartándolo para salir de la bañera.

—Espera —la tomó del brazo para que se girara. Le cogió del mentón y lo alzó hacia él. —No te he dado las gracias, Luce.

Luce se tensó. ¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por los servicios? —¿Cómo dices? —le tembló la voz.

Natsu entendió que ella temía sus palabras. Seguramente pensaba que la volvería a herir.

—Te doy las gracias por aceptarme. Ayer, cuando el dolor carcomía todo mi cuerpo, tú fuiste mi cura —ella lo miraba con los ojos grandes y lilas más abiertos que nunca. —Y quiero que sepas que fue un regalo para mí, de hecho, el mejor que nunca he recibido. Eres lo más importante que tengo, cáraid, y quiero que sepas que voy a cuidarte —Luce tragó saliva sin saber muy bien qué decir. Él la besó con intensidad, la abrazó fuertemente y ella respondió echándole los brazos al cuello y apretándolo contra ella. Sus labios eran pura miel para el vanirio.

—¿Bajamos? —preguntó ella emocionada. No estaba segura de decir nada más porque sólo tenía ganas de llorar y reír de alegría. Yo también quiero cuidarte, pensó enternecida. Natsu asintió y la ayudó a salir del baño.

Cuando bajaron al salón, Natsu iba delante de ella y la llevaba cogida de la mano con los dedos entrelazados.

Los dos llevaban ropa informal. Él unos téjanos desgastados y camiseta negra. Ella unos pantalones negros ajustados de cintura baja y un top blanco que dejaba ver su vientre plano, el hueso de su cadera y su cintura delgada.

Luce tenía el corazón hecho un lío. No entendía muy bien cómo esa sensación de cariño y anhelo por él podía crecer a cada minuto, estuvieran juntos o separados.

Natsu la miró de reojo y alzó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa arrebatadora y provocadora.

—Me gusta llevarte de la mano, Luce. Me hace sentir bien.

Le gustaba porque era como un símbolo de propiedad. Luce era suya y quería que todos lo supieran.

—¿No dices nada? ¿No me respondes? —le preguntó él falsamente ofendido.

—No —se aclaró la voz. —No sé qué quieres que diga.

—Quiero que empieces a decir en voz alta lo que yo te hago sentir —se paró ante ella y la tomó de los hombros. —Me gustaría mucho escuchar cosas bonitas de tus labios. La simpática de mi hermana te ha enseñado a protegerte y ahora te cierras a mí continuamente. No tendría problemas en entrar en tu mente si no fueras medio berserker, pero lo eres y eso lo hace todo mucho más difícil, pues tus patrones mentales son parecidos a los de ellos y un vanirio no los puede leer. A no ser que tú te abras a mí... Y no lo haces. Así no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o no —confesó afligido. —¿Vas a dejarme fuera para siempre?

Luce se lo quedó mirando intensamente. Realmente parecía triste. Natsu quería oír cosas bonitas de su boca, quería compartir sus pensamientos.

—Necesito un poco de intimidad y tú tampoco me abres tus secretos especialmente —replicó ella cerrándose en banda.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, estudiándose sin saber muy bien quién era la presa y quién el cazador. Había un problema de confianza y ambos lo sabían.

—Quiero que confíes en mí —susurró él levantándole la barbilla con una mano.

—No es fácil, Natsu. Tú sabes muchas más cosas que yo, cosas que eran importantes para mí y no me las has dicho porque... —Porque quería protegerte —se defendió él.

—Confundes la protección con el hecho de mantenerme al margen. A veces la información nos ayuda a estar más preparados, a ser más fuertes —levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. —Entiendo que es vuestra manera de comportaros. Sois así. Pero, Natsu, no estás tratando con alguien de tu clan. Te estoy pidiendo que me dejes formar parte de tu mundo y eso implica contármelo todo. ¿Entiendes? Enseñarme lo que tú sabes.

—Tienes una manera de pensar muy distinta a la mía, Luce —él se frotó en su mano como un perrito. —Si te enseñara, tú querrías acompañarme, vendrías conmigo. Eres así, lo he visto en tu interior. Me asusta ponerte en peligro. Yo querría tenerte sólo para mí —la abrazó como si no quisiera dejarla escapar nunca. —Guardarte en un lugar donde nadie pudiera hacerte daño.

—Si me relegaras, me harías daño —su voz sonó amortiguada por el pecho de él.

—Pero no te mataría.

—Hay muchas maneras de morir —susurró. —No soy frágil.

—No —dijo él orgulloso y prendado de ella. —No lo eres. Eres como mi hermana. Ella siempre insiste en venir, en acompañarnos, y no es consciente de lo peligroso que es para nosotros perder a una mujer. La guerra no está hecha para algo tan bello como la mujer. No nos entendéis... Las mujeres son lo más valioso para nosotros. ¿Cómo creéis que podríamos mantenernos en el buen camino si a vosotras os hacen daño? ¿Quién nos iluminaría luego?

—Pero aunque no luchemos, hay otras maneras de ayudaros, otro modo de colaborar con vosotros —replicó apasionada. —Sobreprotegéis a las mujeres, las guardáis con recelo como tesoros, en vez de dejar que brillen e iluminen el mundo en el que vivís con todos los dones y la sensibilidad que poseen. Yo... no podría estar contigo si tú me trataras así, Natsu —apartó la

mirada para que él no viera el brillo de las lágrimas asomar por sus ojos. Le dolía el corazón al verse en ese dilema.

—Tienes razón —contestó él inesperadamente. No podía leerle la mente, pero las parejas eran empáticas y sí que sentía su aflicción. —Veré lo que le puedo hacer. Lo intentaré —la tomó de la cara y la besó con una ternura tan intensa que ella tuvo que agarrarse a la pechera de su camiseta para no caerse. —¿Lloras por qué te dolería apartarte de mí si así fuera ?—le preguntó juntando su frente con la de ella.

Luce tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y lo miró con los ojos implorantes.

—No sé por qué lloro —negó con la cabeza. —Me descolocas, Natsu.

—Yo sí que lo sé. Lloras porque te dolería —puso los dedos sobre sus labios para acallarla. —Te dolería porque me...

—Por fin, Natsu —la voz de Juvia cortó la conversación de cuajo.

Natsu y Luce se giraron para mirarla un poco avergonzados por su melosa actitud.

Juvia advirtió las lágrimas de Luce y frunció el ceño.

—He interrumpido algo. Lo siento.

—No, tranquila —Luce se limpió las lágrimas en un gesto rápido. —Ya bajábamos.

—Luce —Natsu la tomó de la muñeca.

—Luego, Natsu —le advirtió ella en un tono que sólo él podía oír. —Pero yo...

—_Luego. Esta noche _—le repitió mentalmente.

Natsu asintió. No se le daba muy bien esperar, la paciencia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes.

—_Esta noche entonces _—entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y bajaron juntos las escaleras.

Se habían reunido todos en la inmensa cocina. Juvia miraba a su hermano y a Luce como si quisiera averiguar por qué ella lloraba. Gray y Lyon no dejaban de arrasar el frigorífico ante la mirada de asombro de Levy y Laxus. María preparaba unos gofres para intentar saciar el apetito de todos. Sting y Gajeel acababan de llegar. Sting se había sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina y Gajeel estaba apoyado en la mesa al lado de la silla donde Levy había tomado asiento.

En realidad, todos intentaban fingir que no querían asegurarse de que Luce estaba bien, entera. Querían cerciorarse de que la nueva pareja, como mínimo, no reñía.

—¿Cómo estás, Luce? —preguntó Levy preocupada. —Ya sabes... ¿Estás... bien?

—Sí —dijo María. —¿Cómo dormiste, jovencita?

Luce intentó no sonreír al ver cómo todos esperaban una respuesta. Natsu estaba divertido ante tanta preocupación. Laxus, sin embargo, lo miraba exigiendo venganza.

—Bien —contestó Luce sonriéndole para tranquilizarla. Tomó un mango, lo peló, lo cortó y le ofreció un trozo a Natsu sin ser consciente de lo íntimo que eso era ante los ojos del resto. —Dormí muy bien, aunque me costó conciliar el sueño.

Natsu la miró divertido y sus ojos verdes se encendieron de calor. La tomó de la muñeca, acercó su mano y se metió los dedos con la pieza de fruta en toda la boca. Luce entreabrió los labios cuando sintió que él le relamía uno a uno los dedos y luego le plantaba un beso en toda la palma.

—Mmm... Qué bueno... —sonrió él pícaramente.

—_Natsu... Compórtate... _—le ordenó ella.

—_¿Me das comida de tu propia mano y me dices que me comporte? Eso es muy erótico, pequeña. _

—_Basta, no seas absurdo. A ti te parecería erótico hasta ver cagar a un cerdo. _

Natsu soltó una carcajada. Una de las auténticas, de ésas que nacen en el estómago y te hacen cosquillas en la garganta. Fue una risa sincera que sorprendió a su hermana y a sus amigos y a ellos también les hizo sonreír y mirar a Luce complacidos, aprobando a la joven cáraid de Natsu.

—Pues sí —dijo Levy alzando las cejas y mirando a su amiga con aprobación. —Sí que estás bien.

—Entonces... ¿Habéis dormido bien? ¿No te duele nada, Natsu? —preguntó Lyon cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndoles. —Ayer estabas bastante indispuesto.

Luce lo miró echando fuego por los ojos.

—Muy bien, Lyon —contestó Natsu repasando a Luce con ojos hambrientos. —Ya no me duele nada.

—¿Qué le dolía, señor? —preguntó María untando los gofres de chocolate.

Juvia se aclaró la garganta al ver las marcas de los incisivos, ligeras, pero marcas al fin y al cabo, en sus cuellos. Aquella conversación se estaba saliendo del tiesto.

—Los huevos —comentó Gray haciendo que todos se partieran de la risa. —¿Perdón? —dijo María agrandando los ojos de una manera no demasiado inocente.

—Huevos —corrigió él. —¿Podría hacerme unos huevos fritos, también?

—Claro —contestó María achicando los ojos. —Señorita Juvia, ¿me acercas los huevos de Gray?

Aquel comentario tomó a todos desprevenidos y de repente estallaron a carcajadas. No se podían aguantar.

Juvia lo miró de reojo de un modo desafiante. Cogió dos huevos de encima de la mesa y ella misma se encargó de partirlos y echarlos a la sartén.

—Dos huevos, muy hechos. Tostaditos a poder ser —sugirió Juvia.

—Chaval... —susurró Lyon limpiándose las lágrimas de tanto reírse. —Qué crudo lo tienes.

María se fue de la cocina y los dejó solos.

Gray no contestó. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Juvia. En su manera de moverse, en ese porte elegante y sexy que la hacía parecer inaccesible.

Levy miró a Gray y a Juvia con ojos de alcahueta. Luego sonrió al ver a Luce, tan cómoda y a gusto con la cercanía de Natsu. Y finalmente tuvo que girarse a mirar a los dos berserkers. Sting era todo porte. Gajeel, el que tenía al lado, parecía ocupar todo el espacio y el aire de alrededor.

Gajeel la miró. No la sonrió, no le hizo ningún gesto para que se sintiera cómoda. Simplemente la miró cómo si no hubiese nadie más en la cocina, sus ojos de obsidiana eran todo un espectáculo.

—Bueno —Sting se apartó del respaldo de la puerta, —ya veo que estás bien, Luce. Me alegro.

Luce se sonrojó pero no lo suficiente para apartar la mirada.

—Gracias. ¿A eso habéis venido todos? —preguntó mientras cortaba otro trozo de mango y se lo metía en la boca. —¿A ver si sigo viva?

—Antes de contestar —dijo Gajeel, —¿hasta qué punto ellos pueden escuchar? —señaló a Levy y a Laxus

—¿Perdona? —dijo Levy girándose hacia él con los ojos de color cafe refulgiendo de incredulidad. —¿Crees que no me acuerdo de lo que pasó la otra noche? ¿Te enseño las marcas que me dejaron en el estómago? —irritada se levantó la camiseta negra que llevaba y les enseñó a todos una fantástica porción de su estómago plano y del diamante que tenía en el ombligo. Las marcas ya casi habían desaparecido. —Sé muy bien de lo que vais a hablar aquí así que no me intentes apartar.

Gajeel gruñó extrañamente y se cernió sobre ella para encubrirla ante los ojos de los demás. Eso la obligó a retroceder.

—Y yo sé muy bien lo que te pasó. Cúbrete —contestó con un tono frío. —Yo estaba allí. Todos estábamos allí. Es sólo que... —no le salían las palabras y se giró para hablar con Luce. —Son humanos.

—Premio para el niño —soltó Laxus. —Relájate, no es para tanto.

—Hola, estoy aquí —dijo Levy ofendida al sentirse ignorada.

—No está bien que ellos sepan nada de esto. Nunca ha sido así —continuó el berserker.

—Demasiado tarde —murmuró Levy. —Ya lo sabemos todo.

—Es peligroso que ellos —siguió Gajeel sin hacerle caso— sepan de nuestra existencia. Nos pondrán en peligro.

—Oye, guapo —dijo Levy encarándolo, —¿crees que estamos tan locos de airear lo que vimos? Mi amiga es una medio mujer lobo con colmillos. ¿Crees que la pondría en peligro? No soy tan tonta como para revelar nada de esto.

—Me fío de mis amigos, Gajeel —dijo Luce caminando hacia ellos. —Jamás dirán nada.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él mirando a Levy de un modo que a la chica no le gustó nada. —Ésta es distinta. La puedo oler.

—No te pases —advirtió Laxus señalándolo con el dedo.

—¿Que me puedes oler? —repitió ella poniéndose a un centímetro de su apuesta cara. Era guapo. Muy guapo. —Chucho, cuidado con lo que dices, no me gusta cómo me hablas.

—¿Qué me has llamado? —dijo él divertido ante el atrevimiento de Levy.

—Chucho.

—Parad ya los dos —ordenó Luce sorprendida ante la actitud de Gajeel y Levy. —Mis amigos se quedan, Gajeel. No los voy a echar de mi vida.

—Sí, me quedo. Digo, nos quedamos —Levy miró a Laxus. —Nos hemos pasado la noche hablando de lo que hemos vivido aquí. Queremos ayudaros en vuestra misión de ahuyentar a los vampiros y a los lobeznos.

—Tú no puedes ahuyentar a nadie. Eres un imán para los problemas, bonita —la cortó Gajeel.

Levy lo miró extrañada, sin entender muy bien a qué venía esa actitud agresiva hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Hoy no te han dado tu ración de Royal Canin? Pobrecito —musitó Levy desafiante. —¿Es que no tiene correa? —miró a Sting enfurecida.

—Claro —contestó Gajeel atravesándola con las palabras. —¿Quieres unos azotes?

Levy palideció al oír ese comentario. Miró a Gajeel como si él supiera cosas de su vida que había intentado enterrar. Como si él la conociera.

—Gajeel —Luce corrió a abrazarla al ver lo lívida que estaba Levy. Sólo ella conocía los detalles escabrosos de la vida de Levy y no permitiría que nadie volviera a herirla así. —¿Por qué has dicho eso?

Levy se apartó de su abrazo. La vulnerabilidad se reflejaba en el temblor de sus labios, pero sus ojos de cafes volvieron a desafiarlo.

—Bobby, perro bonito —tomó una naranja, miró a Gajeel y la tiró al comedor haciendo que volara y luego rodara por el suelo. —Busca.

Sting agrandó los ojos sorprendido. Esa chica era la primera que desafiaba a su amigo de un modo tan abierto.

Gajeel tensó los músculos de la mandíbula hasta hacerlos palpitar.

Los vanirios miraban la escena sin poder creérselo.

Natsu se tensó al sentir la alarma de Luce ante las palabras del berserker.

—¿Qué les pasa a los de Barcelona? ¿Son todos tan atrevidos?

—Si nos tocan las narices, sí —contestó Levy alzando la barbilla.

Gajeel la miró fijamente y luego miró a Luce.

—Traerá problemas —y dicho eso, Gajeel les dio la espalda y se fue.

Sting se lo quedó mirando. Lo estudiaba. Nunca había visto a Gajeel perder los nervios.

—Luce, te llamaré —dijo Sting disculpándose.

—Dile a mi abuelo que estoy viva —ordenó mientras acariciaba el pelo de Levy.

—Sí —Levy se frotaba los brazos, todavía un poco consternada por el comentario de Gajeel— y, de paso, le dices que saque a ese desagradable a pasear más a menudo. Está muy tenso.

—Cuidado, chica —advirtió Sting dándole la espalda. —Hay que tener mucho cuidado con él.

Luce esperó a escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Luego se volvió a mirar a Levy.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que queréis ayudarnos?

—¿Cómo no íbamos a quererlo? —repitió Levy abriendo los brazos. —¿Cuántas veces tiene una persona de vivir lo que hemos vivido nosotros en dos días que llevamos aquí? Es algo impensable. Cuando éramos pequeñas jugábamos a los superhéroes, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí —asintió Luce y sonrió con melancolía. —Catwoman y Wonderwoman.

—Tú puedes ser una heroína con tus dones, Luce. Yo lo puedo ser con mis acciones. Quiero quedarme aquí y ayudaros, como sea. No puedo seguir siendo indiferente a todo esto. Dime ¿con qué cara volverías a retomar tu vida si supieras de esto? Y sé sincera, Luce —le señaló con un dedo desafiándola.

—Pero, Levy...

—Nada de peros. Lo tengo decidido. Aquí nos quedamos —la cortó su amiga alzando el mentón. —Ahora lo único que tenéis que decirnos es cómo podemos ayudaros.

Luce miró a Laxus con la boca abierta.

—No podéis hablar en serio. Tenéis una vida en Barcelona, tenéis...

—Nimiedades —contestó Laxus metiéndose un cacho de gofre en la boca.

—La familia no es ninguna nimiedad —dijo Luce frunciendo el ceño.

—La familia es la que te toca. Y tú conoces bien cómo es la mía —le dijo Levy cruzándose de brazos. —Sabes perfectamente que si por mí fuera elegiría una nueva.

—Os pondréis en peligro y no quiero que os hagan daño —confesó ella como último recurso mirando a Natsu. —Diles algo.

—No puedo decirles nada, Luce. Son sus decisiones y creo que a ti te hará bien tenerlos cerca. Además, tienen razón. Necesitamos ayuda —se encogió de hombros. —Y ellos necesitaran protección y nosotros se la daremos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella en un susurro. —Natsu, no.

—Necesitamos ayuda —repitió él acercándose a Luce. —Las cosas tienen que cambiar y nos vendrá bien tener un apoyo humano. He estado pensando en ello y creo que sé cómo pueden ayudarnos. Ya no están a salvo. ¿Quieres llevar todo este caos a Barcelona?

—No, no quiero. Pero... —rebatió ella. —Son frágiles y, además, son los únicos amigos que tengo. No soportaría que les hicieran daño.

—Harán todo lo posible para alcanzarte a través de ellos y querrán cazarlos. Desde la noche en el pub, se han convertido también en objetivos. Tarde o temprano lo habrían sido. Purehito y Bora los habrían utilizado en tu contra y lo sabes —Natsu le puso las manos sobre los hombros para tranquilizarla. —Por eso los traje aquí. Nosotros podemos darles la protección y ellos pueden echarnos una mano.

Luce lo miró unos segundos y finalmente bajó los hombros.

—Tienes razón... Creo.

Natsu sonrió y Levy abrazó a Luce para tranquilizarla.

—No nos pasará nada —le aseguró. —¿Y a qué os vamos a ayudar? —preguntó Levy excitada.

.

.

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

**_Perdón_**_** por la tardanza pero mi pc esta dando problemas tratare de recompensarlos.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

Mientras iban en el Cayenne de Natsu, Luce lo miraba impresionada por lo rápido que cavilaba su mente. Era un visionario, un hombre terriblemente inteligente y lleno de iniciativa.

Natsu iba a montar una página web. Algo relacionado con la tradición celta, una página informativa sobre la cultura ancestral de Britannia. Sin embargo, la página tendría unos tribales simbólicos que sólo los vanirios puros y los que fueran descendientes podrían reconocer. La web tendría también un foro, por supuesto. Natsu tenía la esperanza de que en el foro encriptado todos los vanirios esparcidos por el mundo volvieran a entrar en contacto.

Él estaba convencido de que el celta vanirio, al ver los tribales y las palabras antiguas reflejadas en la página, se identificarían con ellas e intentaría entrar en contacto con los responsables.

Natsu había decidido que era momento de unirse, de reencontrarse y de trabajar codo con codo. Habían sido muchos años de guerras, de enfrentamientos con vampiros y lobeznos, pero también de terribles desavenencias entre ellos y los berserkers, y de indiferencia ante la posibilidad de conocer a los que eran como ellos y estaban fuera de Inglaterra.

La indiferencia era lo peor. Si se hubieran interesado un poco más tal vez tarde o temprano habrían sabido de esas sociedades que los capturaban y los torturaban.

Luce observó su mano grande y fuerte coger el cambio de marchas automático y ella sintió deseos de acariciarlo.

Natsu había querido que Levy y Laxus fueran los responsables de mantener la página actualizada y que fueran también los moderadores de los foros con el único objetivo de observar y avisar en cuanto alguien interesante se pusiera a hablar con ellos.

En ese caso, Natsu y los demás entrarían en contacto con los que pudieran ser vanirios perdidos o hijos de vanirios.

La cuestión era cerrar filas, agrandar el grupo e informar de las sociedades de humanos que trabajaban con vampiros y lobeznos para desgracia de berserkers y vanirios. Todos debían saber la verdad, todos debían aprender a defenderse como ellos estaban aprendiendo ahora. Todo se tenía que saber. Desde las ubicaciones masivas de esos malditos, hasta el radio de acción de raptos, ataques, violaciones y asesinatos que pudieran utilizar para su beneficio. La cuestión era organizarse y estructurarse por grupos de trabajo. Estaba convencido de que la página serviría para ello. La página sería el medio para que todos se unieran y se reconocieran de nuevo.

Levy y Laxus serían los enlaces y, por supuesto, se les pagaría por ello. Ése iba a ser ahora su trabajo.

Luce puso su mano más pequeña y femenina sobre la de Natsu. Natsu abrió los dedos para que ella entrelazara los suyos con los de él y los cerró para mantener su mano pegada a la suya. Luego la miró con dulzura y le sonrió.

—Natsu lo que has hecho hoy... —ella meneó la cabeza. No le salían las palabras.

Él tragó saliva y algo incómodo apartó la mirada. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el cristal delantero del coche. Encendió el limpiaparabrisas.

—No he hecho nada.

—No es cierto —repuso ella girando el cuerpo para mirarlo directamente.

—Luce...

—¿Te estás poniendo colorado? —dijo ella divertida.

—Para.

—Escucha... — se acercó a él y le puso la mano sobre el mentón para obligarlo a mirarla.

—Así no puedo conducir.

—Ambos sabemos que puedes conducir sin manos y con los ojos vendados si quisieras —miró como sus labios intentaban no sonreír. —No te hagas el duro.

—Nena... Estoy duro siempre que estás a mi lado.

—Oh, cállate, estás enfermo —se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó en los labios mientras Natsu sin ningún problema dirigía el coche a su antojo. Ambos volvieron a sentir el latigazo de deseo en sus cuerpos. Era tocarse y la piel se les ponía de gallina.

—Quítate la ropa —le dijo él con voz ronca mordiéndole los labios. —Los cristales son opacos, nadie te verá, sólo yo y...

—No pienso quitarme la ropa, Natsu —contestó con la risa en la voz. —Te he besado porque he querido, no para seducirte.

—Un beso tuyo para mí es como un afrodisíaco. Siempre quiero más.

—Pervertido —pero lo dijo riendo.

Luce quería agradecerle el detalle que había tenido con Levy y Laxus. No sólo les estaba dando la posibilidad de trabajar, sino que les había abierto la puerta de su clan, confiando en ellos sólo porque eran sus mejores amigos y también porque ella estaría más feliz con alguien cercano a su lado. Y, además, les había ofrecido su protección y él nunca los traicionaría.

Pero es que no sólo había hecho eso. Natsu no había tenido ningún problema para darles una de sus casas para que vivieran en ella. Una casa en Notting Hill, con servicio y chóferes que les llevaran y los trajeran a dónde y de dónde ellos quisieran.

Sus amigos estaban encantados con la idea. A Luce no dejaba de sorprenderle lo dispuestos que estaban para ayudar a la causa.

Levy lo veía así: Había dos equipos. Uno formado por los berserkers y los vanirios, y otro formado por los vampiros, los lobeznos y los humanos malos, como muy apropiadamente los había bautizado. En medio de los dos equipos se encontraba la humanidad ignorante. Unos la protegerían y los otros la acecharían. Laxus había dicho que estaban dispuestos a equilibrar la balanza, a hacer de humanos buenos y unirse a los berserkers y a los vanirios en la lucha por el bien de la humanidad.

—Esto es un trabajo trascendental, uno existencialista, uno importante —había dicho Levy emocionada. —Y no la mierda que me ofrecerían en otro lugar por unos miserables euros.

Natsu los iba a pagar muy bien. Él era muy generoso aunque no lo quisiera reconocer y, en realidad, no le importaba el dinero. Luce pensó en su nueva situación y lo entendió. Cuando tienes tanto dinero, deja de ser importante, ya no se convierte en una prioridad para sobrevivir. Ahora viviría para la supervivencia de otros.

Sonrió en su interior. Estaba contenta, terriblemente asustada por ellos sí, pero egoístamente contenta porque iban a vivir cerca de ella.

Volvió a mirar a Natsu mientras seguía tomándolo del mentón y supo que nadie podría haberle hecho un regalo mejor. Embobada, miró sus rasgos masculinos, sus ojos verdes que la devoraban y la mimaban por igual y entonces lo entendió. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Rendida ante la evidencia, le soltó la barbilla, se apartó de él y volvió a acomodarse en su butaca mirando por la ventana para distraerse.

—¿Estás asustada por algo? —le preguntó él. Se había dado cuenta de su cambio de actitud.

—No —contestó ella rápidamente.

—Sí. Estás preocupada —refunfuñó él. —Y yo me siento fatal porque no sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Tampoco me lo vas a decir?

—No hay nada que decir —intentó aparentar normalidad.

—Respecto a lo que hablamos antes... ¿por qué te empeñas en cerrarte a mí? ¿No entiendes que es lo natural entre nosotros? Tu mente y la mía se tienen que fundir siempre, no sólo cuando a ti te apetezca.

—No puedo... aún.

Natsu la miró con desesperación y volvió a centrarse en la carretera, enfriando así el ambiente entre ellos.

Luce no lo permitiría. Deslizó una mano sobre el muslo musculoso de Natsu y la dejó ahí, dejando que su calor traspasara el pantalón y calentara su piel.

Natsu apretó la mandíbula, estaba cansado de quedarse al margen. Así no eran las parejas vanirias. Pero no pudo contenerse al sentir su tacto dulce y cariñoso. Cubrió su delicada mano con la de él, la levantó, la giró y la besó en el interior de la muñeca murmurando sobre su piel.

—Poco a poco, pequeña. A tu ritmo.

No le soltó la mano durante todo el trayecto.

La casa donde se encontraban formaba parte de un complejo residencial de Dudley. Territorio vanirio.

—Tranquila...

—No...

—Tranquila...

—Pero, Natsu —respiraba agitada en sus brazos mientras miraba con odio a Bora, —se han reído de mí. —Lo sé. Pero lo pagarán.

—¿Luce? —preguntó Bora con engañosa voz melosa. —¿Luce, eres tú?

—Sí, desgraciado. Soy yo.

—Luce ha habido un malentendido. Yo... yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Yo quería decírtelo, pero... pero Purehito me hubiera matado... —Cinco años... Cinco años engañándome...

—No te engañaba. Cuidaba de ti. Yo... no, no... yo te habría protegido... te habría llevado conmigo a algún lugar...

Natsu gruñó y se acercó a la camilla. Le dio a una palanca y Bora pasó de estar en horizontal a estar en vertical. Natsu le quitó la venda de los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

—Basta —ordenó el vanirio con voz cortante.

Bora achicó los ojos para acostumbrarse a la tenue luz de la sala y luego miró a Luce.

—Impresionante... —susurró con un brillo lascivo en la mirada. Natsu le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y lo dejó blanco y sin respiración durante un largo minuto. Lo agarró del pelo y le susurró al oído. —No te atrevas a mirarla.

—Has... —Bora tosió para coger aire. —Estás... Luce, eres espectacular. Luce se acercó a él, intentando sostener a los demonios que la animaban a arrancarle los ojos.

Bora no vio llegar la primera bofetada.

—Ésta por engañarme —susurró fríamente. —Y ésta —Bora tampoco vio llegar la segunda bofetada. La cara le fue de un lado al otro —por disparar a Natsu y querer hacerle daño.

Natsu tuvo ganas de abrazarla, sacarla de allí y llenarla de mimos durante todo el día. Nadie lo había protegido nunca de ese modo.

—Cuéntame, Bora —dijo ella con voz melosa y atrayéndolo con sus ojos. —Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Para quién trabajas?

Bora la miró embobado y Natsu se limitó a admirarla, aunque no le gustaba que bajara su tono de voz con nadie más que no fuera él.

—Trabajaba para el servicio de inteligencia del estado. Detectamos a personas con poderes extrasensoriales, las estudiamos y averiguamos qué es lo que las hacía distintas, más evolucionadas. Un proyecto subvencionado entre otras cosas por el departamento de defensa. Purehito, Ivan y Jackal son los cabecillas del proyecto. Una noche Purehito, me encontró y me dijo que tenía algo espectacular entre manos —la mirada perdida. La voz monótona y sin emoción. —Me dijo que había un grupo de personas, que trabajaban en algo parecido a lo que yo, pero mucho más secreto. Investigaban a seres que no eran humanos —se quedó callado. —Pero que era secreto de estado y no podía decir ni una palabra de ello a nadie.

—Continúa —Luce se cruzó de brazos.

—Estos seres tienen poderes extraordinarios. Unos mutaban a animales y otros controlaban todo a su antojo. Estos últimos tienen una debilidad. El sol. Como vampiros y hombres lobos. Sólo que no sois nada de eso, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y estas tres personas se encargan del proyecto por completo? ¿No hay nadie que...?

—Hay cinco hombres más. Ellos son los que realmente dan el visto bueno general a lo que se hace allí. Tres de ellos son vanirios, creo, pero la sed los perdió. El último cayó hace dos días.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Natsu con un gruñido.

—Zeref.

Luce se tensó y Natsu golpeó con tanta fuerza la camilla que ésta dio una vuelta entera de campana. Bora chilló por la impresión.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? No... no me matéis —se había despertado del hechizo de la voz de Luce y tenía los ojos brillantes.

—Mierda —gritó Natsu. —Él era el hermano de Rogue. Su hermano... ¿Cómo fue capaz? No me lo quería creer pero es cierto.

Bora se echó a reír como un histérico.

—Ninguno de esos cinco psicópatas tiene remordimiento alguno —afirmó. —Luce —movió su mandíbula, —pegas de maravilla. Si... si me soltáis os ayudaré a encontrarlos. Sé dónde se esconden...

—No nos vas a comprar. Quiero sus nombres ahora —Natsu lo agarró de la pechera y lo sacudió.

—Lu... Lucio, Seth y él... el otro ya sabes quién es. Zeref.

Luce se frotó los brazos con la mirada perdida. Zeref se había convertido.

—¿Qué te han ofrecido a cambio por venderle tu alma al diablo, Bora? —sus ojos eran dos líneas lilas.

Bora apretó la mandíbula en un intento por evitar que sus palabras salieran de su boca.

—Contéstale —Natsu le dio una cachetada en la cara.

—La... la inmortalidad. Seré como vosotros. Fuerte, longevo y poderoso. Hay muchos humanos que trabajan para ellos. Hay grupos de cazadores que os persiguen porque creen que sois vampiros y están dispuestos a clavaros una estaca en vuestro corazón. Os toman y os torturan. Hay otros que sólo son esclavos. Los proveen de alimento con su propia sangre. Luego están los que son como Purehito. Los iniciados, los recién transformados. Yo seré uno de ellos.

—Serás estúpido —espetó Natsu con una fría sonrisa. —Parece que a todos os atrae que os conviertan, pero lo que no os cuentan es que la persona que te convierte se convierte en tu banco de sangre. ¿Crees que Zeref estaría dispuesto a alimentarte? Yo creo que no.

—Lo ha hecho con Purehito.

—Créeme. Purehito ayer estaba muerto de hambre. Creo que ya le ha negado la primera toma.

—Pero si no se alimentan —susurró Luce, —morderán a los demás y acabarán de convertirse en animales sin escrúpulos como los nosferátums.

—Serán nosferátums, porque Zeref ya lo es. Está provocando el caos.

—Pero seré poderoso y longevo de todos modos —replicó Bora.

—¿Quiénes son los otros dos? —preguntó Natsu tirándole del pelo.

—Un par de berserkers renegados que también están mutando a la gente, ¿sabéis? No se llevan muy bien con los otros tres que mueven todo el cotarro, pero también tienen a su prole. Creo que se llaman Strike y Hummus.

—Estás acabado —musitó Luce incrédula.

—Y tú te follas a un vampiro —Bora escupió al suelo con asco. —No hay diferencia.

—No es verdad —le dijo Luce alzando la barbilla indignada. —Los vanirios no son vampiros —Natsu sonrió ante su respuesta. No negaba lo que hacía con él. —Estás muy equivocado. Además, tú eres cómplice de un terrible genocidio contra una raza distinta a la tuya. Eres más monstruo que ellos.

—Cuando Zeref te coja, Luce, vas a llorar tanto... Te arrancará de cuajo toda esa humanidad que dices tener y te obligará a ver cómo se come el corazón de este gilipollas —señaló a Natsu con un gesto despectivo de su barbilla. —Y de tu abuelo y de todos esos que...

—Cállate o te corto la lengua y se la tiro a las ratas —susurró Natsu rodeando su garganta con los dedos.

Natsu la miró, soltó una maldición al verla pálida y asustada, se alejó de Bora y la abrazó, acariciándole el pelo con la mejilla.

—Escúchame, álainn, no te va a pasar nada. No temas.

—¿Y a ti? —preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa. —También irá a por ti.

Natsu se apartó para mirarla a la cara. No estaba preocupada por ella, sino por él. Sintió que la preocupación de ella lo abrazaba dándole calor y fuerzas. Sin duda era afortunado de tenerla.

—Bora, ¿quién dejó a mi padre en el container? —Luce lo miró de reojo.

Bora echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una cínica carcajada.

—Tu antiguo doctor. El señor Yajima.

—¿Qué? —estaba pálida de nuevo.

—En algún momento recuperó los escrúpulos y dejó a Rogue a la vista de los vanirios para darles pistas sobre cómo encontrarnos. El también trabajaba para ellos. Purehito y Zeref lo mataron. Era un traidor. Él quería sacarte de esa casa y dejar que vivieras tu propia naturaleza. Viejo cabrón... por su culpa los vanirios han llegado a nosotros.

—Hijos de puta, sois cobardes... —susurró ella llena de pena por el señor Yajima.

—Zeref está esperando el momento adecuado —susurró Bora con odio. —Irá a por éste y lo matará —sus ojos destellaban odio al mirar a Natsu. —Maldito cabrón. ¿Ya te has acostado con ella? Ella... Luce... Tú eres mía... Yo estaba ahí para ti. Protegiéndote... Esperaba que llegara tu conversión. Zorra... Tendrías que haberme esperado...

Natsu la soltó, y soltando una maldición sin pensárselo dos veces, con un rápido movimiento se colocó delante de Bora, lo arrancó de las correas y lo lanzó dando volteretas por los aires hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra la pared e hizo un boquete en el hormigón.

Dio un salto y voló hacia el cuerpo que yacía dislocado en el suelo. Bora seguía vivo, pero a su ya malograda pierna se le añadía un hombro desencajado, la mandíbula partida y una de las costillas sobresalía por su cuerpo.

—Natsu, espera... —susurró Luce asustada y temblorosa. —Natsu.

—Ella no es tuya, ¿me oyes? —Natsu no la oía. Se disponía a darle un puñetazo letal.

—Natsu. No...

—Zeref me vengará —Bora le amenazó. —Zeref irá a por ti, porque te... te has apropiado de lo que él quería. Como hizo Rogue.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Luce corriendo a arrodillarse al lado de Bora. —Contéstame.

—Ze... Zeref se enamoró de Layla. Él la quería, pe... pero tuvo que ver como su hermano se la llevaba en su lugar.

—No la llegó a conocer para enamorarse de ella... —susurró Luce negando con la cabeza. —No puede ser.

—Hacía tiem... tiempo que la deseaba. Zeref llevaba más de veinte años intentando desentramar la disposición genética de las especies, porque intuía que la sangre berserker os daría suficiente fuerza como para resistir al... sol. Experimentó con la sangre de los machos berserkers y luego con la de algunas mujeres, pero no lograba nada. Después decidió desistir en sus experimentos porque todos fracasaban —intentó tomar aire. —Pero un día la vio. Se enamoró de esa berserker. Quería tener a Layla, se enamoró de ella, se obsesionó con ella. Pero Rogue se cruzó y le privó su principal anhelo. La apartó de él. Zeref quería todo lo que Rogue tocaba y eso sólo aumentó su deseo y sus ansias de venganza hacia ellos.

—¿Zeref quería a Layla? —repitió Natsu absorto.

—Él los vi... vigiló durante los años que estuvieron fuera. Se llenó de ra... rabia y rencor y esperó a vengarse. Además, des... descubrió que la sangre berserker no lograba los resultados adecuados, no... no os hacía nada. Muerto de odio y frustración hacia los berserkers y hacia Layla, arrancó a Luce de sus brazos y a ellos dos los torturó, durante... durante años. Ahora desea a Luce y no se detendrá hasta que la tenga.

—Tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver antes. ¿Y por qué siguen raptando a berserkers y a vanirios? ¿Han descubierto algo? —preguntó Natsu sorprendido por aquellas revelaciones.

Bora cerró los ojos y escupió sangre.

—No... Aún no... —Natsu lo sacudió.

—Es una manera de mermar vuestras fuerzas y un modo de seguir haciendo experimentos, porque final... finalmente, después de décadas de experimentación... él... él descubrió algo hace poco.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los dos a la vez.

—Luce... tu... —espiró una última vez, se ahogó con su propia sangre y murió.

Ella lo miró horrorizada. Se dio cuenta que se le empañaba la vista hasta que comprendió que lloraba por él. Por los recuerdos que tenía, que aunque eran falsos, seguían ahí.

—¿No estarás llorando por este asesino, verdad? —preguntó Natsu furioso.

—Tienes que controlarte, Natsu —sugirió ella limpiándose la humedad de las mejillas. —Deberíamos haberle interrogado y lo has matado.

—Él... ha dicho —su voz afilada salió disparada. —Ha dicho que eras suya.

—¿Y qué? —le gritó ella levantándose furiosa.

¿Y qué? Que no había podido aguantar oír esas palabras.

—Que no es verdad... —él también se levantó cerniéndose sobre ella.

—Podría habérnoslo dicho todo y tú lo has echado a perder... —tenía los puños apretados a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—Sí... Lo he echado a perder... Y me he sentido mejor al reventarle la columna a ese asesino... ¿No te gusta lo que ves? Pues escucha esto. Yo soy así, soy un destructor, Luce... Acostúmbrate —la agarró de los brazos y la apretó con fuerza. —Soy un guerrero, un cazador, ¿entiendes? No soy gentil.

—Me haces daño —le advirtió ella obligándolo a que aflojara las manos. —No, no eres gentil. Eres un bruto y no tienes autocontrol. Por tu culpa ahora no sabemos nada más.

Se dispuso a darle la espalda pero Natsu con un gruñido de frustración la agarró del codo y la obligó a que lo mirara.

—Nadie te hablará así mientras yo esté delante. ¿Me has oído? —le cogió la cara con ambas manos y juntó su frente a la de ella. —Lo mataría otra vez, Luce —declaró desesperado. —Y tampoco me arrepentiría. Tú no eres de él.

—No soy una propiedad, Natsu —contestó ella cautivada por el dolor que teñía la voz del vanirio. —Tienes que dejar de verme como una posesión. No es sano.

—Lo... lo sé —confesó Natsu cerrando los ojos y agitando la cabeza. —Pero te siento como si fueras mía, parte de mí. No voy a permitir que nadie te hable así.

—Natsu... —le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó. Ella no estaba enfadada con él, sólo tenía miedo de lo que había dicho Bora. ¿Y si hacían daño a Natsu? ¿Y si... lo mataban? —Sólo estoy asustada. Abrázame.

Natsu la abrazó y la alzó del suelo meciéndola con él.

—No me pasará nada —la tranquilizó. —¿De verdad tanto te preocupa lo que me pueda suceder?

Luce apretó su cara contra el cuello de él ocultando su expresión, protegiéndose de su vulnerabilidad. Natsu no debía saber lo importante que ahora era él para ella.

Natsu se arrepintió de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Si desde el principio hubiese sido distinto, en ese momento Luce podría haber reconocido abiertamente lo mucho que le importaba él. Pero ella no confiaba, todavía.

_Aún no_. Le había dicho en el coche.

Inspiró cansado por esa situación. Era difícil para un hombre como él, esperar y reconocer que su felicidad y su humor, dependían de esa chica que tenía entre sus brazos. De si algún día le decía que lo necesitaba o que le importaba o que le quería.

Él la quería. La amaba. Obligándose a apartar de su mente esa sensación dolorosa de rechazo, la abrazó con más fuerza.

—¿Lo sabías? —le preguntó él al cabo de un rato. Hundió su cara en la curva del hombro de ella. —¿Sabías que él te deseaba? ¿Qué te quería?

—Creo... creo que sí.

—Cerdo —gruñó él. —¿Y tú eras confiada con él? ¿Le contabas todo? ¿Y él iba a tu habitación cada noche?

—Sí.

—¿Y tú lo dejabas entrar? ¿Ibas tapada? ¿Te tocaba?

—¿Cómo? —se apartó lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba resentido y ella sorprendida. —No puede ser que estés celoso.

—Contéstame —ordenó él admirando la piel de su garganta. —¿El te tocaba? ¿Te sacaba sangre?

Luce se sintió extraña y le entraron los calores de la muerte.

—Sí —se mordió el labio. Ahora le parecía horrible y algo muy íntimo ese gesto de sacarse sangre ante otro hombre.

—Maldición —Natsu apretó la mandíbula. —Estoy furioso, Luce. Creo que voy a patearle el cráneo para asegurarme de que está muerto.

—Natsu, mírale. Lo está —Luce le colocó un mechón de pelo rosa detrás de la oreja. —Odio lo que me han hecho —reconoció. —Estoy enfadada —volvió a enterrar la nariz en su cuello. Su olor la reconfortaba.

—No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, pequeña. No sirve de nada que me sermonees —murmuró él. —Lo habría matado mucho antes.

—Lo sé —besó su cuello con dulzura. —No estoy enfadada contigo, Natsu. Sólo me impresionó lo que hiciste y, además, estaba disgustada por todo lo que estamos descubriendo. Además, ¿quiénes son Lucian y Seth?

—Seth es un originario. Había crecido con nosotros, de hecho, quería emparejarse con mi hermana.

—¿Con Juvia? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí.

—Pero no lo hizo.

—No. Mi hermana no lo quería. Hace cinco siglos que no sabemos nada de él, no esperaba que se convirtiera, es una noticia terrible.

—¿Y el otro?

—Lucian —su voz se tornó peligrosa.

—Sí.

—Era un guerrero poderoso, pero ya de humano se le veía que disfrutaba matando. A mí nunca me gustó. Nada más convertirse se alejó del clan y nunca jamás supimos de él. Aún no me lo puedo creer —le acarició la espalda. —Son peligrosos. Los tres. Pero yo te protegeré. Hablaremos con Makarov para que nos diga quiénes son los otros dos. A ver si él los conoce.

—¿Y quién cuidará de ti? —preguntó ella besándole en la mejilla. Deslizó su boca hasta la comisura de sus labios y lo besó allí también.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntaron Gray y Lyon mientras miraban divertidos la escena.

—Natsu me estaba protegiendo —contestó Luce mirándolos con una ceja levantada.

—Zeref se ha convertido —anunció Natsu dejándola de nuevo en el suelo. No le quitó las manos de encima. —En resumidas cuentas. Zeref busca una cura que le permita salir bajo la luz del sol. Creía que la sangre berserker podría paliar ese defecto. Quiso probar su teoría con Layla, de quién estaba enamorado, pero Rogue se adelantó al reclamarla como su cáraid. Furioso, los persiguió por todo el mundo jurando venganza, pues consideraba que Rogue le había robado a su compañera. Cuando los halló, los separó de Luce y los torturaron durante años. Descubrió algo... pero no hemos sabido qué era.

—Joder—dijo Lyon serio. —¿Cómo no pudimos darnos cuenta de nada?

—¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo? —reprochó Natsu. —Otra cosa. Los fundadores de la secta que nos persigue, son Zeref, Lucian y... Seth. Se han convertido en vampiros.

Gray se envaró al oír ese nombre y en su cara se posó una determinación absoluta.

—¿Zeref se ha convertido? —la voz de Lyon se tornó hielo.

—Hay que dar caza a Zeref y Purehito. No quedaran libres de esto —sentenció Natsu. —Hay dos berserkers más que mueven el cotarro junto con los otros tres. Barreremos las casas de Zeref y destruiremos las sedes de Newscientists de todo el mundo. Zeref se esconde en algún lugar y nos está vigilando. Debemos localizar las guaridas de Seth y Lucian. Hasta ahora éramos cautelosos, pero esto ya se ha acabado. Vamos a muerte. Avisaré a Makarov para que ponga en alerta a los suyos.

—Hoy mismo haremos redadas —Lyon cogió el iPhone y se puso a hacer llamadas telefónicas.

—Daremos con ellos. Por cierto, Nat —antes de dar media vuelta, Gray lo miró, —seré el guardián de tu hermana y, si me la tengo que llevar a otra parte, que no te quepa duda de que lo haré.

Natsu sonrió con sarcasmo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo permiso?

—No, no te pido permiso. No si tiene que ver con su seguridad. Pon a tu hermana en aviso —ignoró el comentario. —No le gustará. —¿Pero tú no te echarás atrás, verdad? —Jamás —dijo solemne. —Deberías saberlo, Natsu. —Lo sé, Gray —sonrió comprensivo.

Gray salió acompañado de Lyon y dejaron a Luce y a Natsu solos. —Quiero irme de aquí, Natsu —pidió Luce mirando a su alrededor asqueada.

—Como desees. Todavía tengo cosas que enseñarte. Natsu miró a Bora y, al cabo de un segundo su cuerpo hizo combustión, como si alguien lo hubiera rociado de gasolina y hubiera echado una cerilla encima. Abrazó a Luce y, ante el asombro de la joven, salieron de la sala volando.

No podía creérselo. Su coche. Su BMW estaba aparcado delante del jardín de la que era su nueva casa. Impoluto. De un azul eléctrico hermoso. Perfecto.

—Mi coche... —susurró Luce caminando delante de Natsu. Tenía los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada. —Es mi coche.

—¿Te hace ilusión tenerlo aquí, álainn? —le preguntó él ilusionado caminando con las manos detrás de la espalda.

—¿Lo has traído para mí? —se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Supuse que era algo que te había costado pagar y que te gustaría conservar. Así que pensé...

—¿Lo has traído para mí? —repitió ella esperando a que él lo reconociera.

—Bueno... supongo que sí.

—¿Supones?

—Sí. Lo he traído para ti.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —lo besó las tres veces y él se quedó con ganas de más. —¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije.

—Dímelo otra vez. Ya no me acuerdo —se puso de puntillas para estar a la misma altura de sus ojos. —Tengo memoria de pez.

Natsu se paró en seco y le dio un empujón mental para que pudiese entrar en sus pensamientos.

—No, Natsu —frunció el ceño enfadada. —No quiero que entres. —¿No te fías de mí, todavía? Quiero estar dentro de ti —gruñó con impotencia.

—No, hasta que yo lo decida.

—Luce, tienes que parar esto. Tienes que enlazarte conmigo. Por favor.

—Antes contéstame—le ordenó ella agarrándole dulcemente de la pechera.

—No quiero —ahora Natsu estaba enfadado.

Luce se dio cuenta de que le sentaba realmente mal que él le negara las cosas, así que reaccionó utilizando su poder. Le acarició los labios con la yema de los dedos, se los delineó y se aupó un poco más para rozar su boca con la de él. Un roce suave.

—¿No quieres? —preguntó con la voz enronquecida.

—No me vaciles, Luce —murmuró él comiéndose los labios carnosos de Luce con los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y tenía los puños apretados. —Eres peligrosa.

—No lo hago, Natsu.

—¿Y qué quieres entonces? —meneó la cabeza confundido por su actitud.

—Que reconozcas las cosas —se volvió a aupar y le besó en la comisura de los labios, apoyando su peso en el pecho de Natsu.

—No me lleves al límite, nena. Ninguno de los dos sabrá cómo reaccionaré —era una amenaza.

—No te gusta ceder terreno, ¿eh, Natsu? Si las cosas escapan a tu control, te pones nervioso.

—Esto no es un juego. Estarás más segura si tú y yo mantenemos nuestro enlace mental. Y deja de provocarme. Ya te he dicho que mi carácter es muy explosivo desde que te conozco. Me tienes completamente desequilibrado.

—Entonces, únete al Club de los desequilibrados. Esto tampoco es fácil para mí. Tú has hecho que me comporte así y tú eres el culpable de que ahora me quiera proteger de tu intromisión mental —relajó las puntillas de los pies y se alejó un paso. —¿Quieres que confíe en ti? Entonces, contesta a mis preguntas con sinceridad. Sólo son preguntas.

—Son preguntas que muestran muchas debilidades a los enemigos —contestó él dando un paso hacia ella y arrinconándola entre él y su BMW. —Nos persiguen. Te persiguen, Luce. ¿Eres consciente del peligro que corremos?

Luce sintió el frío de la carrocería en los riñones.

Sí. Era consciente del peligro que él podría correr. Y estaba muy preocupada.

—¿Natsu? —Juvia apareció por la puerta. —Un coche precioso, Luce —se cruzó de brazos y los miró divertida por su actitud. —Caramba, bráthair... Vas a detalle por día.

—Ahórrate los comentarios —contestó él cogiendo a Luce de la mano bruscamente. —¿Te han contado?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué te parece? —preguntó extrañado por la calma de su hermana. Juvia miró a Luce y sonrió con complicidad. Luce resopló entornando los ojos.

—¿Entonces ya te has preparado? —continuó Natsu. —Gray vendrá a... Juvia alzó una mano para que él se silenciara.

—¿Se está portando bien mi hermano? ¿Es demasiado para ti, Luce? —le dijo la joven caminando hacia ellos.

—Tranquila. Lo tengo controlado —respondió ella mirándolo de reojo.

—No os entiendo a vosotras. Pueden estar aquí ahora, vigilándonos, y estáis así de tranquilas.

—No somos estúpidas, Natsu. Nuestro radar va tan bien como el vuestro —replicó su hermana. —Si tu no sientes peligro, nosotras tampoco. Ahora no hay nadie que nos esté acechando y lo sabes.

Natsu gruñó.

—Juvia, se trata de Lucian y Seth. Seth estaba obsesionado contigo.

Juvia lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y qué? No me dan miedo.

—Ni a mí tampoco, joder —replicó él cada vez más frustrado. —Pero vosotras tenéis que estar protegidas. Sois mujeres.

—Qué astuto —musitó Luce intentando liberar su mano de la de él.

—Gray te llevará con él —continuó Natsu. —Él te protegerá, siempre lo ha hecho y me fío de...

—Estaremos donde creamos que más se nos necesite —contestó Juvia altiva. —Y te aseguro que esta noche no nos la va a estropear nadie. Por eso estoy aquí, vengo a por Luce. Y Gray no se va a atrever a acercarse a mí, tenlo claro —pero lo dijo nerviosa y sin convicción.

—¿Qué pasa esta noche? —preguntó Luce mirando a Natsu con curiosidad y tranquilizando así el ambiente entre los hermanos.

—¿No le has contado nada, Natsu? —alzó las cejas divertida. Miró a Luce— Es la noche de las hogueras. 24 de junio.

—Eso he oído. ¿Y qué pasa esta noche? Donde yo vivo es San Juan, pero no tiene nada especial a excepción de que ese día no se trabaja.

Juvia resopló robando la mano de Luce de la mano enorme de Natsu.

—Déjamela un ratito. Ya no se va a escapar —lo miró por encima del hombro. —Ponte guapo, bráthair y alegra esa cara de cabreo.

Luce siguió a Juvia mientras la llevaba cogida de la mano. Miró a Natsu con preocupación que observaba con el rostro ensombrecido como las dos cabezas se juntaban para cuchichear.

—Lo verás a la noche —le aseguró Juvia dándole una palmadita en el dorso de la mano. —Tampoco se va a escapar. Tranquila. Él ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

—Está molesto —aseguró llena de remordimientos. Ella lo había llevado a ese estado.

—Ya va bien que por una vez tenga a alguien que le baje los humos. No te preocupes por él ahora. Vamos a ponernos guapísimas.

—¿Para qué?

—La noche de las hogueras es como el baile de la rosa del principado de Mónaco. Sólo que nosotros lo hacemos de un modo celta. Y este año tenemos invitados berserkers.

—Tu hermano no me había dicho nada —volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro. La enfadada ahora era ella. —A lo mejor no quería invitarme. A lo mejor él...

—Tranquila, cariño. Su actitud es propia de un hombre nervioso y asustado.

—¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—Vamos dentro y te cuento.

Natsu observó a las dos mujeres de su vida. Se llevaban bien y nunca había visto a Juvia tan entretenida con nadie. Trataba a Luce como si fuera un juguete preciado para ella, como una hermana pequeña. Luce miraba encantada a Juvia y agrandaba los ojos en señal de sorpresa ante las cosas que la vaniria le estaba explicando.

La noche de las hogueras. Estaba muy nervioso porque era especial y sería la prueba definitiva para él y Luce.

Por la noche, si los dioses estaban de acuerdo con su relación, los marcarían anudándolos para siempre.

¿Cuál iba a ser la reacción de su joven pareja?

.

.

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

Luce observaba su reflejo en el espejo. Le habían hecho un recogido en el pelo que se lo dejaba suelto a media melena. Llevaba un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, de color rojo, con claras alusiones griegas, sin mangas y de hombros descubiertos, anudado con una cinta de seda negra bajo los pechos que realzaba el busto de manera generosa. El vestido era una oda a la feminidad, pues marcaba el cuerpo de mujer a la perfección.

Se había puesto rímel y sombra de ojos color lila oscuro y se los había delineado con kohl negro. Sonrió y pensó que en Troya todas las mujeres debían ir así vestidas, al estilo heleno.

Juvia se le acercó por detrás y admiró su obra.

—Cielo, esta noche vas a ser la reina de las llamas.

—¿Crees que le gustaré a Natsu? —se pasó las manos por encima del vestido en un gesto de agitación.

Juvia la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? A mi hermano le gustarías incluso cubierta de escupitajos.

—Eso es asqueroso.

—Cierto —se echó a reír.

—Tú también estás muy guapa, Juvia —reconoció ella. —Gracias —asintió con modestia la vaniria.

Ella llevaba un vestido del mismo color y con un único tirante sobre el hombro derecho. Su vestido se abría por la parte inferior, igual que el de Luce, y dejaba entrever una espléndida y esbelta pierna.

—Nos vestimos así en recuerdo a nuestros rituales celtas. La noche de las hogueras es realmente toda una declaración de intenciones tanto para hombres como para mujeres. Mi hermano no habrá querido agobiarte más de lo necesario, por eso no te ha contado nada.

—¿Tú crees? —se giró para mirarle a los ojos.

Juvia le había explicado que esa noche, los celtas se enlazaban a través de una ceremonia a aquellas que escogían como parejas. El símbolo del fuego representaba el alma y la pasión, de ahí que esa noche se llamara de las hogueras, porque todo se relacionaba con ese elemento que hace que todo arda.

—Cuando los dioses nos transformaron, la muy zorra de Freyja conjuró que si alguna vez un vanirio encontraba a su pareja, no se vincularían totalmente hasta que llevaran el sello divino. Y ellos otorgan ese sello.

—¿Cómo es eso? —le había preguntado Luce con un estremecimiento.

—Es una marca sobre la piel. Un tatuaje de color marrón que sale en una zona representativa del cuerpo, un lugar especial que simbolice algo de vuestra relación. El sello es definitivamente lo que te pone el rótulo de «No tocar» a ojos de los demás.

—¿Me van a tatuar?

—Nadie lo hará. El símbolo aparecerá sobre tu piel —en aquel entonces había empezado a hacerle las trenzas.

—No estoy segura de querer llevar un tatuaje.

—No puedes hacer nada al respecto.

—Ya, claro, como no... —exhaló con irritación mientras Juvia sonreía por su actitud. —¿Y únicamente sale esa marca de vinculación en esta noche?

—No. En realidad, debería salir a la tercera vez que os vinculáis íntimamente, con el intercambio de sangre incluido por supuesto —se ruborizó.

Luce pensaba sobre eso, de pie ante Juvia, observándola con admiración y reconocimiento por haber encontrado a alguien amigable que le contara las cosas con conciencia y paciencia. Ella la trataba con cariño, como bien podría hacerlo Levy. Sí, iba a ser una gran amiga.

—Yo no lo tengo y te aseguro que...

—Más de tres veces, supongo —Juvia supuso correctamente.

—Sí —asintió mirando a otro lado.

—Es porque no te estás dando a él al cien por cien. ¿Todavía le privas tu mente? —acababa la última trenza.

—No quiero ser tan transparente cuando él no lo es. Y no creas que no tengo ganas de abrirme a él, pero si me vuelve a ocultar algo o a engañar, no podré volver a hacerlo de nuevo. Las emociones aquí son muy fuertes y, por ahora, no puedo con ellas.

—Natsu está arrepentido por todo.

—Lo sé.

Juvia asintió.

—Todo saldrá bien, pero os tenéis que arriesgar.

Luce pensó en Natsu y sintió su corazón calentarse. Arriesgar. Como si ya no fuera una suicida en lo que a él respectaba. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cómo es el tatuaje que nos sale?

Juvia inclinó un extremo de su labio en una tenue sonrisa.

—Es un nudo perenne.

—¿Un nudo?

—Es un símbolo celta. El nudo perenne nunca se deshace y representa el complemento, el apoyo incondicional, la fuerza y la fusión de la pareja. Los celtas lo intercambiábamos con los amantes demostrando así que esa relación era para siempre. Supongo que a Freyja le gustó esa idea romántica, así que decidió marcar a aquellos que se vinculaban con el mismo símbolo.

—Vaya con la diosa...

—Es una gran cabrona. Fastidia a las parejas y les hace pasar las de Caín sólo porque el salido mental de su marido era un asalta-camas. Aún no entiendo cómo Morgana no ha salido en nuestra defensa y le ha pateado su bonito culo.

—Así que no te gustó lo que hizo con vosotros —se echó a reír. —Ya sabes... los colmillos, el cambio de color de los ojos, la sed de sangre y, por supuesto, la exigencia de saber que si no encuentras realmente a tu pareja, no puedes ser feliz.

—Es una vinculación muy exigente y muy dura. Creo que no siempre se puede encontrar a tu media naranja, ¿sabes? A veces puedes equivocarte cuando crees que la has encontrado... —sus ojos azules claros se tiñeron de tristeza, pero cambiaron tan rápido de expresión que Luce creyó que se lo había imaginado. —Pero no deberían cerrarnos las puertas ante la posibilidad de intentar ser dichosos con otras personas. Nosotros somos un clan poderoso, intentamos cuidar de la humanidad y nos pasamos la vida ocultos, para que no sepan que existimos. Las mujeres —se retiró un mechón de pelo azul hacia atrás— estamos muy protegidas y no tenemos mucha libertad. Así que siempre estamos rodeadas de los mismos hombres, de manera que no se nos da la posibilidad de encontrarnos con nadie que pueda estimularnos, alguien que nos fascine... como, por ejemplo, le ha pasado a Natsu contigo.

—Así que está fascinado conmigo —susurró divertida.

—Tienes a mi hermano en un estado de atontamiento muy preocupante, chica.

—Me gusta —dijo orgullosa.

Juvia se echó a reír.

—¿Tienes tú un nudo perenne en tu piel?

—No.

—¿Por qué no tienes pareja? —le dijo Luce de sopetón.

Juvia tomó el lápiz de ojos negro y lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos mientras se pensaba la respuesta.

—Mi corazón está... está herido de muerte —se encogió de hombros. Nunca le había sido tan fácil hablar con alguien como lo hacía con Luce. La muchacha le inspiraba confianza. —Mírame, te voy a repasar.

—¿Estuviste enamorada?

A Juvia le entraron ganas de reír. ¿Enamorada? Ella había vivido, respirado y luchado por otra persona durante muchos años, en su juventud. No había estado enamorada, sino completamente abducida por él. Luego, todo cambió.

—Lo estuve muchísimo tiempo —contestó con pena.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Elegí mal —hizo una mueca con los labios.

Luce siguió con atención las expresiones de Juvia mientras le pintaba los ojos.

—¿Tú y Gray siempre os habéis llevado tan mal?

Juvia dio un respingo. Luce era muy directa y tenía que acostumbrarse a ella. Las mujeres de su clan habían aprendido a hablar lo justo y con sabiduría, pero eso había quitado espontaneidad y autenticidad a sus actos. Luce conservaba todo eso y a ella le gustaba.

Juvia devolvió el kohl a su lugar.

—¿Es él verdad? Él te ha roto el corazón —inquirió Luce.

—Es difícil... Él y yo...

—Puedes hablar con él. A veces se hacen cosas horribles creyendo que es lo que se debe hacer —la tomó de la mano apretándosela con dulzura. —Esas decisiones hacen daño tanto al que las toma como a quién sufre las consecuencias y entonces te llenas de odio y rencor y crees que jamás volverás a creer en esa persona que tanto te ha hecho sufrir. Pero hay que saber perdonar, porque si no lo intentas, si no consigues transmutar el dolor en aceptación y en amor, te privas de la posibilidad de ser feliz. Sólo aquéllos a los que más quieres y que más te quieren son los que nos harán más daño.

Juvia agrandó los ojos ante las palabras de Luce.

—También eres sabia, Luce, y una gran oradora. Me gustaría que otros pudieran escucharte —le apretó la mano en reconocimiento.

—No sé qué te hizo, pero...

—Luce, no —le dio un beso en la mejilla. Estaba acongojada y realmente parecía sufrir con ese tema. —Ya has dicho mucho y yo todavía no estoy preparada para hablar de ello.

—Está bien. Pero recuerda lo que me ha hecho a mí tu hermano. Y mírame ahora... He tenido que perdonarle, Juvia, porque el odio me carcomía y me hacía sufrir y porque sentía algo mucho más fuerte por él de lo que nunca he llegado a imaginar que fuera posible.

—Pero todavía no se lo has perdonado del todo. No estás marcada y es porque no confías en él —señaló Juvia con suficiencia.

—Me está costando, Juvia. No es fácil. Pero, en fin, creo que tampoco soy la más idónea para dar consejos. Mi cabeza es un caos.

—Tú lo has dicho —sonrió comprensiva. —Aun así, tu caso y el mío... son diferentes. Pero estoy orgullosa tanto de ti como de él. Ha sido valiente por vuestra parte. Mi hermano ahora está rodeado de luz y nunca lo había visto tan cautivado. Vuelve a estar vivo.

—Tú también volverás a estarlo —Luce estaba convencida de ello. Una mujer como Juvia encontraría el amor. Debía ser amada.

—No lo veo tan claro. Una vez viví bajo el sol, pero ahora me hace daño.

—Juvia...

—Vamos —la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella. —Cuando mi hermano te vea, va a sufrir un colapso.

Luce asintió. Esperaba de corazón que Juvia sanara de sus heridas. Le había cogido mucho cariño y deseaba que Gray y la vaniria arreglaran sus desavenencias, porque si veía algo claro en su historia, era que Gray había sido el culpable de herir de muerte a su corazón.

Cuando Natsu la vio aparecer entre las hogueras que rodeaban el bosque de Kilgannon, sencillamente sufrió un colapso. Luce vestía como las mujeres celtas y su porte denotaba la misma actitud. Una mujer celta, orgullosa, hermosa y muy consciente de su magnetismo. Su vestido rojo bailaba con el viento y su melena recogida a medias descansaba sobre uno de sus esbeltos hombros.

Juvia hablaba con ella y ambas sonreían. Natsu no podía dejar de mirar a la hija de su mejor amigo. Era todo un espectáculo de luz y colores para él.

—Luce —le dijo Juvia entre dientes. —Ahí está mi hermano. Tienes que ver la cara que pone nada más mirarte.

Luce alzó la mirada y buscó con los ojos a Natsu. No le hizo falta buscar mucho. Ya lo olía y, además, Natsu era el hombre más atractivo que había en aquel inmenso bosque rodeado de hogueras cercadas con piedras. Su pelo medio suelto le llegaba por los hombros y sus ojos verdes la estaban evaluando centímetro a centímetro.

Natsu la miró fijamente. Ella lo miró a él. Y el fuego de las hogueras alcanzaré cuotas altísimas con sus llamas.

—Vaya, Nat —le dijo Lyon con una mirada de admiración a Luce. —Tu cáraid puede dejar a un hombre sin aliento —Natsu no apartó la vista de su mujer y no contestó a Lyon. —¿Verdad, Gray?

Gray estaba apoyado en un árbol mirando fijamente a la chica que acompañaba a Luce. Su pelo largo estaba trenzado y tenía dos rayas negras sobre la mejilla derecha. Lyon alzó las cejas y se echó a reír.

—Por favor —exclamó exasperado. —Miraos... Dais pena. Embobados por dos hembras. Juro por Odín que esto no me sucederá a mí —burlándose de ellos se dio media vuelta y se fue a rondar a las vanirias que estaban allí reunidas.

Gray se acercó a Natsu y se cruzó de brazos para ver cómo se acercaban las chicas.

—Si en algún momento percibimos algo extraño...

—Tranquilo, Gray. Estamos todos en alerta. Si fuera por mí, ahora no estaría aquí, sino que estaría en un lugar más seguro con Luce. Pero es la única fiesta que realmente celebramos, es parte de nuestra cultura y una de las noches en las que se pueden emparejar nuestras mujeres.

Gray apretó la mandíbula.

—Si se atreven a atacarnos esta noche...

—No. No esta noche. No tan pronto. Ya saben que los hemos descubierto y, además, habéis sitiado las propiedades de Zeref. Estará muy entretenido ahora ocultándose y reorganizando su secta.

—No es sólo él quien me preocupa.

—Seth y Lucio no están en Inglaterra. Tenemos vigilancia en todo el país y, de momento, no hay noticias de ellos.

—Seth vendrá —aseguró con vehemencia. —Lo presiento.

—Puede ser. Les acabamos de declarar la guerra. Ahora sabemos quiénes son y qué hacen, y nosotros nos estamos uniendo para combatirles. No se quedaran de brazos cruzados mientras les saboteamos.

Gray miró a Juvia y asintió con decisión.

—Hay que vigilarla, Natsu.

Natsu lo miró de reojo y asintió con un leve gesto de la barbilla.

—¿Qué tienes pensado?

—Me la llevaré. No sé ni cuándo ni cómo. Zeref conoce la profecía que recae en Juvia —se encogió de hombros. —Seguramente ha informado a los demás sobre ella. También irán a por ella.

—Sé que la protegerás, Gray. Ella es muy importante para nosotros.

—Nunca lo deseó —sonrió amargamente. —Freyja la marcó para siempre.

—Juvia tiene mucho poder en su interior. Los dioses sabían lo que debían de hacer. Es la ungida.

—No le preguntaron.

—No tenía opción —replicó Natsu mirándolo comprensivo. —Estás preocupado por ella. —Sí.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ella, amigo mío. Debes ocuparte de ella. Gray se sorprendió al oír hablar a Natsu de aquel modo. Luce lo estaba cambiando, lo serenaba y lo llenaba de paz, de ahí que surgieran sus sabios consejos. Más que nunca admiró a Luce por hacer de su amigo un hombre feliz y admiró a Natsu por no haberle temido al amor y al poder que éste despierta en el interior de las personas cuando se comparte con la pareja perfecta.

Juvia y Luce llegaron a su misma altura y Gray retrocedió un paso hasta volver a apoyarse en el mismo árbol donde estaba anteriormente. Miró a Juvia con un falso gesto indiferente y ésta lo miró a él durante unos largos segundos que parecieron eternos y luego saludó cariñosamente a su hermano, como si nunca se hubiera fijado en Gray.

Cuando Natsu miró a Luce para piropearla, Erza y Jellal que se acercaban a ellos con las manos entrelazadas, se adelantaron.

—Luce, estás preciosa —le dijo Erza saludándola cariñosamente y besándola en la mejilla. Miró a Natsu y los ojos le brillaron de complicidad. —Me alegra que compartas esta noche con nosotros —reconoció la hermosa mujer volviéndola a mirar.

—Gracias —contestó la joven sonrojándose ligeramente. Parecía que todos allí sabían lo que iba a suceder entre Natsu y ella.

—Natsu —dijo Jellal desviando la atención. —Makarov y sus chicos ya están aquí.

—Gracias por invitarlos, Natsu —le dijo Luce agradecida.

—De nada —asintió él.

—De hecho, ahora están tomando un poco de nuestro preciado hidromiel —comentó Jellal complacido.

—Entonces tendréis que disculparme un momento —resopló Natsu pesaroso. —Lyon preparó esta vez todo el proceso y creo que lo dejó fermentar demasiado... Está muy fuerte y hay que advertirles.

—¿Hidromiel? —preguntó Luce.

—Es nuestra bebida predilecta en noches de solsticio y rituales —contestó Erza. Tomó del brazo a Luce y Juvia y se las llevó con ella.

Natsu y Luce se miraron fugazmente y ella habría jurado que Natsu se disculpaba por no poder atenderla personalmente.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Luce centrándose en Erza.

—Está hecha de agua de lluvia y miel —le dijo la alta y peli roja mujer. —¿Quieres que vayamos y la probemos?

—Sí —soltó Juvia. —Será divertido.

—¿Lleva... lleva alcohol?

—Es como vino... y sí —asintió Erza divertida. —Se te sube a la cabeza.

—¿Vosotros os emborracháis? —dijo una escéptica Luce dejándose arrastrar hacia la zona donde bebían las mujeres.

Todas ellas estaban ataviadas con vestidos helénicos, el pelo suelto y sandalias planas con tiras hasta las pantorrillas. Luce admiró tanta belleza femenina junta. Las mujeres eran preciosas, esbeltas y con cierto aire aristocrático.

El mundo vanirio era un mundo visceral y nocturno. Sin embargo, todo en él estaba impregnado de belleza.

Todas la miraron y le sonrieron dándole la bienvenida. Luce enseguida se sintió cómoda, pero cuando creyó que le faltaba su mejor amiga, Levy apareció de en medio de ellas.

—¿Levy? —exclamó Luce feliz.

—Dios mío, Lucy... —Levy no se había acostumbrado a llamarla por su verdadero nombre. Para ella siempre sería Lucy. Estaba tan bonita. Incluso a ella también la habían vestido igual y su largo y espeso pelo azul brillaba como si fuera cielo. —Este vino lo carga el diablo.

Todas las mujeres se echaron a reír ante la ocurrencia de Levy. Luce admiró la facilidad que tenía su amiga para contactar con la gente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Juvia es misericordiosa —contestó Levy sonriendo a la hermana de Natsu. —Nos dijo que nos vendría bien despejarnos y conocer mejor su mundo. Además, tu querido novio es un nazi, ¿lo sabías? Ya nos está dando trabajo que hacer y pretendía que nos quedáramos encerrados en la casa de Notting Hill. Lo ha dispuesto todo para que estemos allí y tenemos guardaespaldas que no nos dejan a sol ni a sombra. Sólo llevamos unas horas en esa mansión y ya me estaba ahogando —sorbió cerrando los ojos con placer. —Que bueno está esto... Por cierto, la casa es tan grande que voy a necesitar un mapa para no perderme.

—¿Laxus también está aquí? —Luce miró a los alrededores.

De repente se oyeron vítores y carcajadas al otro lado, donde bebían los hombres de los barriles. Allí, un Natsu muy divertido golpeaba la espalda de Laxus para que no se ahogara con el hidromiel. No le fue difícil imaginarlos hace dos mil años con las caras pintadas, las espadas y los escudos en mano, vitoreando y chillando de alegría cuando ganaban una batalla.

Luce sintió fuego en las entrañas cuando miró el inmenso cuerpo del vanirio junto al de su mejor amigo, y eso que Laxus era grande.

Cuando se giró para mirar a Juvia, ésta ya le ofrecía la primera copa de hidromiel.

—Por ti, Luce. Bienvenida a casa.

Al mirar a las vanirias, todas tenían una copa en la mano y la miraban esperando que ella bebiera. Levy volvió a llenar su copa del barril y alzó el brazo preparada para brindar.

Luce inspiró profundamente y al exhalar dijo.

—Por vosotras.

Las mujeres vaciaron sus copas de golpe y Luce siguió su ejemplo. Cuando aquel gustoso y dulce líquido se deslizó por su garganta, se relajó por completo maravillada por el regusto que dejaba en su lengua y en el paladar.

—Madre mía... —susurró. —Esto hay que comercializarlo, porque nos haríamos ricos.

—Está bueno, ¿verdad? —Erza le pasó un brazo por encima. El hidromiel desinhibía a todos. —Por eso los romanos luchaban contra Asterix. Querían su pócima —sonrió aceptando otra copa que le ofrecía Levy.

—Que no decaiga... —musitó Levy pasándose la lengua por los labios.

—Huele bien, brilla como el oro y es buenísimo.

—Amén —exclamó Juvia bebiendo de su segunda copa.

—¿Y Lyon ha hecho esto? —preguntó una incrédula Luce al aceptar la segunda copa de Erza.

Algunas suspiraron al oír el nombre de Lyon.

—Uff, ese hombre las pone cachondas, querida —murmuró Levy mirándolas de reojo. —La verdad es que está muy bueno.

Las vanirias se echaron a reír ante el atrevimiento de Levy.

—Lyon es un terrible mujeriego —dijo Juvia observando a lo lejos al susodicho. —Pero sabe cómo hacer una buena fermentación alcohólica de la miel... —bebió de un trago su segunda copa y le dio el vaso a Levy para que se lo llenara. —Y su hermano es un inepto. Quiero otra copa.

—Vaya turca vas a coger, Juvia —comentó Levy mientras le volvía a llenar la copa.

—Bienvenida sea —alzó la copa de nuevo y todas las vanirias, incluidas Erza y Luce la imitaron. —Por un mundo sin trípodes que nos amarguen la vida —exclamó mirando a los hombres que reían y jugaban entre ellos.

Erza se echó a reír con Juvia y entonces, cuando abrazó a la hermana de Natsu muerta de la risa, Luce divisó su tatuaje. En el hombro derecho, había un precioso tribal circular de color marrón oscuro, del tamaño de una moneda. En el centro del intrincado dibujo había una especie de gema de color azul. Sin duda era un sello hermoso.

—¿Te gusta su tatuaje, Luce? —preguntó Levy observando el diseño.

Erza se giró hacia ellas y sonrió orgullosa.

—Es mi sello.

—¿Jellal lo tiene igual? —preguntó Luce maravillada por el dibujo.

—Oh, sí —asintió Erza mirando a Jellal a lo lejos. Jellal percibió que Erza lo observaba, se giró y le guiñó un ojo. —Él me pertenece.

Luce miró a la pareja y sintió un poco de envidia por la aceptación que había entre ellos.

—Creo que lleváis muy lejos lo de la pertenencia —musitó Luce por encima de su copa.

—A ti también te sucederá —Erza se encogió de hombros y bebió de su copa. —¿No estás marcada aún?

—No.

—¿No me quieres preguntar nada? —la miró de reojo con complicidad. —No sé...

—¿Quieres saber si te dolerá?

—¿Me dolerá? —frunció el cejo oscureciendo sus ojos lilas.

—Sí —intentó no echarse a reír.

—Fantástico —replicó desganada. —¿Y a él?

—Oh, a él también. Pero se os pasará.

—Basta, no os aguanto —les dijo Juvia. —Tomad otra copa por las que no tienen a nadie a quien arrimarse, me estáis dando ganas de vomitar. Brindemos por mí —levantó su copa de nuevo y todas la imitaron.

—¿Es un club nuevo? —preguntó Levy. —¿Me puedo apuntar? —miró de soslayo al grupo de hombres formado por berserkers y vanirios. Entre ellos estaba el desagradable de Gajeel. —¿No traen a sus mujeres?

—¿Quiénes? ¿Los berserkers? —dijo Juvia señalándolos con la cabeza. —No pueden. Es luna llena y necesitan descansar para lo que les espera.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Luce curiosa.

—Son noches de acoplamiento. ¿Es que no te ha contado nada tu abuelo?

—No sobre eso.

—Cuenta, Juvia —Levy la animó a proseguir mientras miraba divertida al enorme berserker que ahora la miraba a ella con desdén. Levy parecía caerle tan bien como él a ella.

—De hecho, es todo un detalle que los machos berserkers estén hoy aquí. Supongo que se irán porque sus hembras los necesitan. Necesitan acoplarse con ellos, culpa de la luna —se encogió de hombros y ella misma volvió a llenarse un nuevo vaso de hidromiel. —Se pasan toooodo el día cardando —sonreía divertida.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Erza intrigada.

—Una noche vi a una pareja en acción —confesó algo avergonzada. —Hace años. Era luna llena. No os podéis imaginar lo salvajes que son...

—¿Ah, sí? —Levy alzó una ceja y volvió a mirar a Gajeel desde lo lejos. Éste la observó completamente quieto mientras vaciaba su hidromiel. Devolvió el vaso a Natsu, le dijo algo y el vanirio volvió a llenarle el vaso.

—Cariño —Erza puso una mano sobre el hombro de Juvia, —cuando encuentres a tu cáraid verás que los vanirios no es que estén muy domesticados en ese aspecto —luego miró a Luce y le guiñó un ojo.

Luce sonrió mientras bebía y luego controló los movimientos de Natsu. Quería verlo. Quería estar con él.

Allí estaba ese hombre, haciendo de anfitrión de los que hasta hacía unos días eran aciagos enemigos de su raza. Sting le había golpeado y, sin embargo, ahora hablaba con él y el berserker parecía que le prodigaba un enorme respeto.

Los coches rodeaban el claro del bosque donde estaban celebrando. Lyon se dirigió al suyo, abrió la puerta del piloto y encendió su equipo de música.

Inmediatamente la canción _No fear_, de The Rasmus, sonó alto y claro, a una gran escala de decibelios.

—Que empiece la fiesta... —gritó eufórico con el cuello echado hacia atrás.

Luce sintió una profunda emoción al ver lo que allí sucedía. Las mujeres corrieron para ubicarse en el centro de las hogueras y empezaron a mover sus caderas sinuosamente. No atendían a los hombres, les daba igual si las miraban.

Estaban disfrutando de su sensualidad juntas, entre ellas, y no se avergonzaban ante el público.

Los berserkers las miraban embobados ante su coqueta desinhibición.

Los vanirios enseguida se animaron a bailar con ellas, cogiéndolas en brazos, entrelazando piernas, caderas con caderas... Ellas gritaban divertidas y achispadas por el hidromiel.

Levy no tardó en unirse a ellas.

—Ven, Luce... —la animó.

Luce observó a Natsu a lo lejos y pudo comprobar que él la controlaba de reojo mientras hablaba con Gajeel.

—Sí, ahora iré —le contestó mientras se acercaba al corrillo de hombres entre los que se encontraba él.

—Vale... —inmediatamente un enorme berserker tomó a Levy de la mano para que bailara con él. Era atractivo. —No hace falta ni que me lo pidas, guapo —le sonrió encantadoramente mientras se cogía a sus hombros y se dejaba llevar.

Luce se echó a reír al ver a su mejor amiga tan divertida. A medio camino su abuelo se detuvo a saludarla.

—¿Lo pasas bien, pequeña? —le preguntó.

Luce se alegró al verlo en un momento tan animoso y lo abrazó.

—Hola, abuelo —frotó su mejilla contra su pecho. —También has venido.

—Natsu nos invitó a tomar hidromiel. No podía rechazar la invitación —la tomó de la cara con ambas manos. Sus ojos parecían desafiantes. —¿Te está tratando bien, Luce? Si no es así, dímelo y yo...

—No, no, abuelo —se apresuró a cortarlo. —Él... La verdad es que sí.

—Yo no quería forzarte a que estuvieras con él. ¿Me crees? No quería obligarte, pero... Es un tema delicado y él realmente es tu pareja y yo...

—Abuelo —tomó su inmensa y callosa mano entre las suyas, —lo comprendo. Me está costando entender este mundo. No es sencillo. Me educaron como a una humana y tengo unos patrones mentales muy cerrados, pero...

—¿Sí?

—Pero también está en mi naturaleza aceptar todo lo que me sucede ahora. Yo formo parte de esto —miró encantada todo lo que les rodeaba. —Rituales, hechizos, dioses, magia, guerra... colmillos. No me parece tan descabellado y, cada día que pasa, lo entiendo mejor.

—Entonces, no es tan horrible, ¿no?

—No —contestó mirando a Natsu, que ahora tenía los ojos velados de incertidumbre. ¿Desde cuándo se mostraba tan transparente con ella? —Creo que no.

—Tenía miedo de que estuvieras resentida conmigo por imponerte tu relación con él —Makarov se giró y lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza. —Es un hombre de honor, Luce. Él te tratará como te mereces y yo estaré tranquilo si permaneces a su lado.

—Abuelo —se abrazó a él. —No puedo estar enfadada contigo ni siquiera con él —se sorprendió al reconocer eso en voz alta. —Todo lo que me ha pasado me ha revelado quién soy.

—Eres valiente —dijo con admiración. —Como tu madre lo fue al arriesgarse por amor.

—Tú... ¿Tú la has perdonado?

Makarov apretó la mandíbula y bajó la mirada.

—Ella huyó de mí porque temía que no entendiera su relación con Rogue. Lo que más odio es reconocer que Layla tenía razón. Yo la habría castigado y repudiado por ello, Luce. Entonces no sabíamos nada de lo que sabemos ahora —suspiró y observó a su nieta con ojos llorosos. —Ella fue valiente al luchar por lo que quería, se dejó de objeciones sociales entre nosotros, de prejuicios y racismo, y al final su valentía dio un fruto maravilloso.

Luce tragó saliva para aliviar el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

—Tú, Luce—prosiguió, —nos has abierto los ojos y nos has dado la posibilidad de hacernos más fuertes. Eres el recuerdo viviente de mi hija y te quiero por lo que estás consiguiendo y por la mujer que eres.

—Gracias —se abrazó fuertemente a él. No quería llorar y le costó mucho encarcelar a las lágrimas para que no se derramasen sobre sus mejillas. —Gracias.

—A ti, cariño —besó su cabeza y se alejó un poco. —Entonces, ya me voy —sonrió avergonzado. —¿Vas a estar bien, verdad?

—Sí. Estaré bien.

—Cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde estoy.

—Sí, pesado —se echó a reír.

—Bien —sonrió abiertamente.

—Bien —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Anda, vete.

Makarov se alejó de ella. Le dio la mano a Natsu para despedirse, le dijo algo al oído y éste asintió solemnemente para luego mirarla a ella con ojos encendidos.

Luce sintió un escalofrío al ver a Natsu acercarse a ella. Grácil, masculino, seguro y elegante. Poderoso, pensó mientras pasaba alrededor de las llamas que cercaban la zona.

El vanirio no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Hacía rato que quería escoltarla toda la noche, explicarle qué significaba un día así para ellos, pero todos se la robaban.

Cuando no le quedaba más que cinco pasos para llegar a ella, Sting se cruzó en su camino.

Luce agrandó los ojos al verlo y le regaló una enorme sonrisa de complacencia.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —le preguntó el berserker haciéndole una reverencia. Luce se puso de puntillas para mirar a Natsu. Éste frunció el ceño. —Pues es que...

—Es sólo un baile, Luce. Luego me iré —Sting inclinó el cuello a un lado y le sonrió pícaramente. —Por favor. Luce sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. —Está bien, sólo uno.

Natsu se apartó mientras ambos iban juntos a esa pista improvisada donde todos bailaban desinhibidos. No se hubiera imaginado que unos seres tan letales y agresivos pudieran tener tanto sentido del ritmo.

Sonaba de fondo la canción de _All Good Things Come To An End_.

Sting la cogió de la cintura mientras se movían al son de la música con gracia y elegancia.

—Y dime —le susurró Sting al oído, —¿cómo te va con el colmillos?

Luce se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien, gracias. Se llama Natsu.

—¿Te trata bien? —le dio una vuelta para luego volver a cogerla de la cintura. —¿Es bueno contigo?

—Es muy bueno —lo miró censurándolo.

—¿Todavía sigues enfadada conmigo por lo que le hice?

Luce recordó con amargura los latigazos que prodigó Sting a Natsu.

—Debía de haber un castigo por lo que te hizo, Luce. ¿Me entiendes? —sus ojos la miraron rogando perdón.

—No me apetece hablar de eso ahora.

—¿Y bien?

—No. No estoy enfadada. No apruebo esas acciones. Me... me sacude por dentro tanta violencia.

—Lo hice por ti —ahora Sting la mecía más suavemente con sus manos dulces y ligeras.

—Bueno... no sé si darte las gracias —apoyó una mano en su hombro para guardar las distancias.

—Cuando llegaste a la manada...

—Cuando me recogisteis, hace apenas unos días —rectificó ella dulcemente. —No somos animales, recuérdalo.

—Sí. Pensé que ibas a ser para mí. Mi... pareja. Luce se paró en seco y lo miró asombrada.

—Sigue bailando —la animó él arrastrándola. —Yo creí que era mi momento de emparejarme —se encogió de hombros. —Y de verdad que no me importaría hacerlo contigo.

—Sting, yo...

—Pero creo que Natsu ha llegado antes que yo, ¿verdad? —le sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí.

—No has dudado ni un segundo —hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No, no he dudado —afirmó ella observando el bello rostro de su amigo.

—¿Lo amas?

—¿Mmm?

—Lo amas.

—Yo no he dicho...

—Bien —exhaló el aire bruscamente. —Ahora que estoy seguro de que estás convencida ya me puedo ir de esta fiesta de borrachos. Pero, Luce...

Luce todavía estaba confundida por la afirmación tan rotunda de Sting acerca de sus sentimientos por Natsu.

—¿Qué?

—Si te cansas de él, siempre puedes venir a mí —un brillo de diversión relampagueó en sus ojos ambarinos.

—Oh, cállate —le golpeó en el pecho con fuerza.

—Tienes mi número —le hizo el gesto del teléfono con las manos. —Llámame, cariño.

—Seguro —levantó el dedo corazón.

Cuando Sting se fue, arrastró con él a Gajeel, que seguía mirando furioso a Levy, y ésta lo despedía besando su dedo corazón y deletreando la palabra gilipollas con los labios mientras meneaba el trasero rozando la entrepierna de uno de los de su manada.

Luce hizo negaciones con la cabeza. Se odiaban.

Luego observó a Juvia, que bailaba rodeada de vanirios. Intocable. Lejana. Inalcanzable para todos. Y Gray no le sacaba el ojo de encima. Qué complicado parecía todo entre ellos.

Más tarde, sus ojos se detuvieron ante el espectáculo que ofrecían Erza y Jellal. Aquello era sexo implícito en cada uno de sus movimientos. Jellal dejaba que ella se agitara y se moviera entre sus brazos, él aprovechaba y le olía el pelo, le besaba el cuello, le lamía la oreja... El quería tocarla, pero ella no le dejaba. Mantenía sus manos lejos de ella y lo provocaba. Y cuando se miraron, no sólo había deseo, sino adoración. Habían perdido a dos niños por el camino, pero tenían una vida inmortal juntos para resarcirse. Ambos se amaban y su amor era más fuerte que nada.

Un amor como el que ella sentía por Natsu. Sí. No iba a negarlo más. Luce buscó al vanirio con los ojos y lo vio alejándose de las hogueras y cruzando unos matorrales que lo ocultaron por completo.

Luce aceleró el paso y lo siguió. ¿Por qué se iba?

Cuando cruzó los matorrales, se encontró en una planicie oculta por árboles, en cuyo centro había unas piedras enormes a modo de altares. No había rastro de Natsu.

—¿Natsu? —preguntó alzando la voz.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, princesa?

La voz venía de su espalda. Cuando se giró lo encontró a apoyado en uno de los árboles con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros de piel. La cintura del pantalón le quedaba por debajo del ombligo y su piel dibujaba todos los músculos a la luz de la luna. Su torso desnudo, como el de todos los vanirios en una noche como ésa. Medio pelo recogido en una coleta y varias trenzas delgadas le caían por los hombros. En su mejilla derecha, tres líneas perfectas de igual medida resaltaban de color negro y hacían que sus ojos parecieran mucho más claros de lo que ya eran.

Luce lo miró de arriba abajo y se quedó hipnotizada. Pero cuando se centró en sus ojos esmeraldas, tembló de emoción, de anticipación ante lo que podría suceder entre ellos.

—Hoy todos querían hablar contigo, por lo visto —se acercó a ella pero no la tocó.

—Sí.

—Y tu abuelo Makarov.

—Y Sting —murmuró entre dientes.

—Sí, Sting también —contestó ella achicando los ojos. No parecía muy tierno, precisamente.

—Has bailado con él y te has reído con él —le levantó la barbilla. —¿Por eso te has ido?

—Me he ido para dejaros intimidad. Parece que la necesitabais. Dime, Luce, ¿él te gusta? Si yo no hubiera estado aquí, ¿te habrías ido con él?

Luce sintió cómo si alguien le echara un cubo de agua helada por encima.

—No me lo puedo creer... Claro —le espetó provocándolo. —En cuanto te dieras la vuelta —levantó la barbilla desafiándolo. Los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas. La rabia se dejaba ver en sus palabras.

—Dímelo, Luce. Y no juegues conmigo —le cogió de los brazos apretándolos con fuerza. —¿Es por eso? ¿Por eso no me dejas entrar en ti? No sé ni lo que piensas ni lo que sientes por él. Dímelo... Sé que a él le gustas.

—Jódete, Natsu. Te odio. Te odio... Cerdo... Te odio... —le golpeó el pecho con fuerza para alejarlo de ella.

¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar algo así? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensarlo?

—Por favor, Luce —la apretó contra él abrazándola con fuerza. Ella seguía peleando con él, —me estoy volviendo loco. Necesito el contacto contigo y no sé si lo que me dices es verdad. No tengo modo de comprobarlo.

—Entonces, confía en mí... —volvió a golpearlo en el pecho. —No puede ser tan difícil...

—Pero...

—Tienes que confiar en mí, Natsu... Tienes que hacerlo... Si no... Si no me respetas y no aceptas este desafío, nada funcionará entre nosotros —le dijo desesperada sin ninguna posibilidad de detener el torrente de lágrimas. —Tienes que esforzarte igual que yo me esfuerzo en comprenderte.

—Luce, no está en mi naturaleza hacer las cosas así.

—Sí lo está... Jodido cobarde... ¿Crees que yo no quiero fundirme contigo? —sus mejillas estaban rojas de la ira y la frustración.

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó él tembloroso.

—Claro que lo quiero, Natsu... Pero necesito saber hasta qué punto puedo confiar en ti otra vez. Necesito estar segura de que no te guardas nada para ti.

—Pero lo de anoche...

—Anoche fue genial —replicó ella apretando los puños. —Pero no es suficiente. No para mí. Tú te abres mientras me manoseas y te corres... pero sólo lo haces en ese momento. Ayer, además, estabas drogado. Cuando todo eso se te pasa, luego, vuelves a desconfiar de mí. A guardarte cosas. Esta mañana has vuelto a hacerlo y me he visto obligada a tratarte mal, Natsu, y no me gusta.

—Pero a ti te gusta lo que te hago. Disfrutas conmigo.

—Tenemos que separar lo que sucede entre nosotros en la cama de lo que sucede fuera de ella. Tienes que ser mi mejor amigo, no sólo mi amante —se puso la mano sobre la frente y exhaló con fuerza. —Quiero un compañero que no dude en dármelo todo, porque yo no dudaré en dártelo todo.

—Luce...

—Juvia me dijo que tenías muchas corazas. Es cierto —le señaló con el dedo obligándolo a que él retrocediera. —No quieres que nadie escarbe en ellas, que nadie las derrumbe, porque crees que eso te hace vulnerable. Pero yo no soy tu enemiga, Natsu. ¿Me entiendes? No soy tu enemiga —gritó furiosa clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho. —No voy a ceder hasta que vea que realmente te abres a mí. Esfuérzate. Háblame y explícamelo todo. Y hazlo no sólo porque yo me meta a la fuerza en tu cabeza y averigüe las cosas, sino porque realmente te apetece decirlas.

Natsu temblaba de la ira y la impotencia que lo recorría. —Pero no somos humanos —gruñó. —Las parejas vanirias no se comunican así.

—A la mierda las parejas vanirias... Vas a tratarme como yo me merezco, como yo te digo... Has sido horrible, Natsu. Desde el principio. Tú apareces, coaccionas y lo ocupas todo. Y la única que ha cedido y es flexible aquí soy yo. Yo... yo no puedo respirar.

—Yo tampoco —explotó. —¿Crees que me gusta ver cómo otras parejas se sienten tranquilas entre ellas porque tienen un contacto del que me priva mi mujer? Lo odio... Me has vuelto loco... Tú, bruja insoportable... No puedo pensar —se tiró del pelo y caminó hacia ella. —Todo eres tú. Mire donde mire, ahí estás tú, aquí dentro —se golpeó la cabeza. —Y no sé qué hacer... Soy idiota y torpe. Me siento estúpido... Me has vuelto un inútil. Así... yo... no puedo protegerte. Yo no tengo nada bueno que darte... Estoy podrido... Llevo muchos años peleando... Yo sé de guerra, no sé de... no sé qué es... Pero tú estás ahí... estás aquí —se golpeó el pecho— como un torniquete, haciéndome sangrar a cada momento. Y no sé cómo hacer que tú... que puedas... porque yo realmente quiero... —realmente estaba agobiado y por fin revelaba algo más de sí mismo. —Déjalo —se dio media vuelta abatido y murmuró. —Sting sería mejor que yo.

Luce sintió que algo explotaba en su interior al oír su rendición.

—Cobarde... Ven aquí... Eres un cobarde —le gritó entre lágrimas. Corrió hacia él y lo golpeó en la espalda. —¿Quieres que me vaya con él? ¿Dime? ¿Sería más fácil para ti? Te odio, Natsu...

Natsu se giró y la cogió de las muñecas para que dejara de golpearlo.

—¿Te irías con él? —le preguntó desolado y triste. Desesperado porque no sabía cómo hacerle ver lo que ella significaba en su vida. —Si eso te va a hacer feliz, hazlo. Yo sólo...

—¿Tú qué? —sollozó.

—_Mas fheárr leat Sting, Gabh e, leannán_**1**.

Luce cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Deja de tratarme así. No puedes provocarme tanto... —gimió rogándole. La estaba volviendo loca. —Por favor, Natsu.

—¿A quién prefieres? ¿Con quién te irías? —la zarandeó levemente. —Él seguramente es más compatible contigo de lo que yo lo soy —cada palabra que decía en favor del berserker le desgarraba el corazón. —Yo sólo quiero dejar de hacerte llorar... y Odín sabe que yo no soportaría saber que otro te toca, pero, si eso va a ser mejor para ti...

—_Gur fuathach leam do thu_**2 **—le dijo con rabia agarrándole del pelo.

—Luce —la tomó de la cara. —Sólo contéstame. Déjame oírlo. Necesito oírlo.

—_Thagh mi thu_...**3 **—le gritó. Lo miró desesperada y hundió su cara en el pecho de él y arrancó a llorar como una niña. —Bruto insensible... Thagh mi thu... —golpeó su pectoral rendida y abatida.

Él observó la observó temblar sobre su pecho. La rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó. Sabía que la había llevado al límite, pero no sabía hacer las cosas de otro modo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo valioso para él. Algo que nunca había sentido. La creía. Creía en ella. Confiaba en sus palabras. Confiaba en ella. Y del mismo modo deseó... No. Del mismo modo quería que ella confiara en él. No estaba preparado para decirle que la amaba, pero la amaba. La amaba. Como no supo decírselo, hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y la besó dulcemente.

—Thagh mi thu, Luce —le susurró apasionadamente.

—_Cha deán_**4 **—contestó ella entre sollozos intentando apartarse de él. —No es verdad. Me estabas entregando a otro cuando yo...

—Sí, lo es, mi dulce corazón. Mi _leanndn_**5 **—quiso besarla pero ella le apartó la cara. —Ven, no te apartes.

—¿_Carson_**5**? ¿Por qué? —exigió mirándolo con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. —¿Por qué me eliges ahora?

—Porque necesito esto para empezar a cambiar... —le tocó los labios y deslizó la punta de sus dedos por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho izquierdo. —Sólo esto —le puso la mano sobre el corazón. —Soy todo tuyo, Luce. _Tha thu mo leanndn_**6 **y te necesito.

—No —sollozó.

—Sí. Ven —abarcó su cara con las manos.

—¿Intentarás confiar en mí? Te lo he dicho esta mañana. Esto no funcionará si no nos abrimos. Sólo inténtalo, te lo suplico.

—Mírame. No estoy drogado ni bajo presión. Te estoy hablando desde dentro —le acarició la mejilla y se inclinó para besarla. —Aquí el único que debe suplicar por ti soy yo. Te demostraré que soy de fiar, que puedo entregarme por completo y que puedes confiar en mí. Yo ya confío en ti, Luce. Pero yo soy el problema. Verás que podrás confiar en mí —le mordió los labios y ella tembló entre sus brazos.

—¿Carson? —ella se puso de puntillas y no pudo resistir besarlo con dulzura. Realmente él se estaba abriendo. Lo sentía en su interior, como si entre ellos fluyera una energía poderosa e inquebrantable que no había fluido antes, y le gustaba.

—_Tha mi gu tinn á t 'aonais_**7**—la cogió en brazos y la besó como si fuera a comérsela.

Luce tuvo que hurgar en su memoria para recordar qué significaba eso.

—¿Te pones enfermo sin mí? —se abrazó a él y besó su cuello.

—Sí —la abrazó con fuerza y ella se dejó mimar. El cuerpo de esa mujer era un bálsamo de luz y de paz para él.

—Estás celoso de Sting, ¿por eso me has hablado así?

—Sí —reconoció besándola de nuevo.

—Pero sabes que yo no podría dejarme tocar por nadie que no fueras tú. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, te creo cuando lo dices —reconoció humildemente.

—¿Y por qué me presionas de esta manera? Me acorralas constantemente.

—Porque él es más amigo tuyo que yo. Con él estás tranquila y relajada. Conmigo nunca estás así.

—Entonces relájame, Natsu. Tranquilízame —le pasó la mano por su espesa melena y lo atrajo hacia ella. Lo besó de un modo que era pecado. No había un lugar de su boca que su lengua no acariciara. —Nunca le he hecho esto a él. ¿Qué crees que querrá decir? —preguntó sobre sus labios.

—Por la Morrighan... y te mataré si se lo haces —se pasó la lengua por los labios y saboreó a Luce. —¿Quieres... quieres bailar conmigo?

Luce miró sus cuerpos. A ella le colgaban los pies porque Natsu la tenía aupada con todo su cuerpo en contacto con el de él.

—No aquí —le dijo él con la voz ronca.

—¿Dónde?

—Tú sólo dime si aceptas. ¿_'N deíd thu lium mo chailin_8?

—Sí. Me voy contigo —sonrió y se agarró mejor a él. —Pero sólo porque me has llamado «mi dama».

—¿Te gusta que te diga mo chailin? —la abrazó mejor.

—Me gusta todo lo que me dices cuando te pones tierno —acarició su nariz con la suya.

—Y a mí me pones a mil cuando me hablas en gaélico.

—Bien —susurró al sentir el deseo en su sangre. —Llévame a bailar, Natsu.

—Agárrate, pequeña.

De un salto se impulsó con ella hacia el cielo y salieron como una bala del espeso bosque inglés donde se encontraban. A sus pies, seguía la fiesta, corría el hidromiel, se agitaban los cuerpos y danzaban las hogueras.

Pegada a su cuerpo sintió una extraña sensación en el bajo vientre, como si se le deslizara miel líquida. Natsu se apretó más a ella y acunó su erección entre las piernas de ella.

—Natsu —gimió ella. —Estoy ardiendo.

—Y yo, nena —gimió él también acelerando el vuelo. —Me muero de ganas de...

—No, estoy ardiendo de verdad. Me quema —esta vez su voz sonó desesperada.

—¿Qué te quema cariño? —preguntó él preocupado.

—Abajo —musitó ella apretando la cara contra su cuello. —Y... ah...

—¿Qué?

—No sé qué me pasa, pero... me duele.

—¿Te duele? Aguanta, ya llegamos a casa.

—No. No lo aguanto —se abrazó más fuerte a él y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas apretándose fuertemente contra su erección.

.

.

* * *

_**Vocabulario Vanir:**_

_**1 Mas fheárr leat Sting, Gabh e, leannán: en gaélico significa 'Si prefieres a Sting, cógelo, mi dulce corazón'. **_

_**2 Gur fuathach leam do thu: en gaélico significa 'te odio'. **_

_**3 Thagh mi thu...: en gaélico significa 'te elijo a ti'. **_

_**4 Cha déan: en gaélico significa 'déjame en paz'. **_

_**5 Leanndn: en gaélico significa 'mi dulce corazón'. **_

_**6 ¿Carson?: en gaélico significa '¿por qué?'. **_

_**7 Tha thu mo leanndn: en gaélico significa 'tú eres mi dulce corazón'. **_

_**8 **__**Tha mi gu tinn á t 'aonais: en gaélico significa 'porque me pongo enfermo sin ti'. **_

_**9 'N deíd thu lium mo chailin?: en gaélico significa '¿Vendrás conmigo, mi dama?'**_

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

—Luce... —le costaba mantenerse en el aire. Divisó su casa de Dudley y descendió hasta llegar al balcón de su habitación.

—Me duele —exclamó frotando sus piernas.

Natsu la dejó encima de la cama y observó su cuerpo. Luce estaba sudando y hecha un ovillo, y él sabía el porqué. Rápidamente se quitó los pantalones y quedó desnudo, observándola embobado y orgulloso. Su erección también ardía y clamaba por ella. Ella lo observó con el rostro perlado en sudor.

—Natsu...

—Chist —Natsu la acomodó sobre la almohada. —Tranquila —sonrió con ternura. Exhaló frunciendo el ceño y cogiéndose el pene con la mano.

—A ti también te duele —notó ella abriendo los ojos.

—Sí. Ven aquí —Natsu tiró de sus piernas y la puso a su altura. Levantó el vestido con manos temblorosas y se lo quitó por la cabeza con delicadeza. Estaba desnuda ante él y él sonreía con adoración. Puso una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. Su melena rubia caía hacia delante y acariciaba los pechos de Luce, que enseguida se erizaron.

—Cariño... Has bailado sin bragas con Sting —murmuró alzando una ceja.

Luce gimió poniéndose la mano en su hendidura. Le quemaba y se contraía como si necesitara algo duro y grande dentro de ella. Lo miró pidiéndole con los ojos que la calmara.

—¿Qué nos pasa? —preguntó tragando saliva compulsivamente. —Natsu, ven a mí. Entra en mí —quería abrirse de piernas pero él estaba encima de ella, a cuatro patas, arrinconándola.

—Nos van a sellar, álainn —soltó orgulloso y apartándole el pelo que le cubría los senos.

—¿Como a Erza y Jellal?

—Sí. Oh... joder —exclamó entre dientes. —Como a ellos.

Ella casi gritó en el último espasmo. Le dolían las ingles, el útero y los pechos.

—Tócame, hazme algo —le pidió tirando de él.

—Calma —llevó una mano de ella a su pene. Luce lo masajeó de arriba a abajo mientras él deslizaba una inmensa mano a su entrepierna y la acariciaba. Ella alzaba las caderas y él aprovechó y deslizó un dedo dentro de ella. —Álainn... Me matas, estás tan húmeda —juntó su frente a la de ella y la besó con dulzura mientras le metía y le sacaba el dedo.

—Me voy a correr —casi lloró de alivio al decirlo.

—No, espera —le pidió él. Sacó su dedo y le metió dos a la vez. Disfrutó de la sensación de notar cómo ella le apretaba los dedos. —Pobrecita, ¿te duele mucho?

—Sí —levantó sus caderas mordiéndose el labio. —Lléname, Natsu.

—¿Así? ¿En esta posición? —preguntó contrariado. No quería asustarla.

Ella ni siquiera había notado que estaba de espaldas y con él encima.

—Natsu —lo tomó de la cara con la otra mano. —No te tengo miedo. Estoy confiando en ti. Venga, aplástame —lamió su cuello y besó su hombro.

—Sí. Te aplasto —se colocó entre sus piernas y guió su pene a su húmeda entrada. —Poco a poco— se introdujo lo justo para hacerla temblar.

—Más.

—Espera.

—No quiero que te controles, Natsu. Te... necesito ya —levantó las caderas pero él se apartó para que no se empalara con violencia.

Natsu gruñó, la tomó de las caderas y la clavó en la cama.

—Tranquila, fiera —la tranquilizó con besos dulces. —¿Lo quieres duro? —le costaba respirar, necesitaba zambullirse en ella como un desesperado. —¿Cómo lo quieres? —se introdujo en ella poco a poco, apretando los dientes para no soltar obscenidades por la boca.

—Natsu... —echó el cuello hacia atrás y lo agarró de las nalgas empujándolo hacia ella.

—Está bien —de un empujón se impulsó hacia delante y se la clavó hasta lo más hondo. Luce gritó y lo arañó. —Sí, yo también lo quiero así contigo

—le separó más las piernas con las manos y la penetró más deslizando las palmas por sus nalgas y apretándoselas para acercarla más a él. El interior de ella estaba ardiendo y mojado. Luce no se podía mover porque él la tenía apresada.

—Me gusta —exhaló ella.

—No te quiero hacer daño.

—Sujétame bien, Natsu. Está bien.

Natsu tomó sus muñecas y se las alzó por encima de la cabeza. Ella lo miró y sus ojos brillaron desafiantes.

—No te da miedo, ¿verdad? —preguntó él con cautela. Volvió a impulsarse profundamente en ella.

—No. Pero no me ates. No me gusta —sus ojos brillaban porque el placer se los humedecía.

—No te voy a atar. Ni te voy a lastimar.

—Lo sé. No me das miedo —se alzó y lo besó. Le mordió el labio y tiró de él.

—Luce, voy a hacer que te corras tantas veces que luego no sabrás ni quién eres —inclinó su cabeza y se llevó un pezón a la boca. Lo devoró literalmente. Lo chupó y lo mordió haciendo oídos sordos de las súplicas de Luce.

—No lo soporto... muévete.

—¿Quieres esto? —meció sus caderas brutalmente. Arriba y abajo. Entrelazó los dedos con ella y la besó. Fue un beso arrollador. Mientras le hacía el amor ella se retorcía de placer, aplastada por su cuerpo y sin poder mover los brazos. Abierta para él e indefensa. —Mmm... álainn... eres puro fuego.

—La muñeca... —susurró escondiendo la cara en su pecho. —La muñeca me arde. No pares.

Natsu miró su muñeca y lo vio. El nudo perenne aparecía en el interior de su muñeca derecha. Un nudo perenne precioso y perfecto, quemándole la piel ligeramente, y en el centro una gema de color verde. El color de ojos de él.

Luce empezó a llorar y quiso soltarse de su amarre, pero él se lo impidió.

—Me duele... —sollozó.

Natsu la penetró aún más. A él también le estaban sellando la misma muñeca, sólo que su gema era lila, como los ojos de Luce.

—Ya está, cariño —la consolaba mientras la estiraba hasta el límite. —Ya está... ya no duele.

—Sí.

—No —repuso él buscándole la boca. El dolor había desaparecido. —Ya está, cielo —cuando Luce lo miró entre las lágrimas entendió que ambos habían ganado algo en ese interludio. —Luce... mi Luce. Eres tan bonita... Tan suave... No llores.

—Natsu, me estás haciendo enloquecer —se miraron el uno al otro. Reconociéndose. Midiéndose. Aceptando humildemente lo que había entre ellos. Él le besó las lágrimas y ella le dio un beso ligero como una mariposa en la mejilla.

—Tú me estás enseñando a sentir —le susurró clavándose de nuevo en ella y quedándose quieto en su interior.

—¿Y te gusta? ¿Es bueno?

—Sí —sonrió abiertamente y ese gesto iluminó la habitación. —Me gusta.

—Bien —entrelazó los dedos con fuerza a los suyos. —No pares, nene —le pidió ella poniéndose tensa y alzando las caderas.

—No —Natsu no le soltó las manos mientras se movía más y más rápido y los hacía llegar a los dos a una escala de deseo y placer más allá de lo que era posible.

Luce clavó sus colmillos en su cuello y se convulsionó a su alrededor y él se corrió con ella, llenándola con su simiente. Cuando cedieron los temblores y Natsu se desplomó sobre ella ambos respiraron agitadamente. El aliento de él en la oreja derecha de ella. Los corazones de ambos resonaban en sus cabezas. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia el oído de él.

—Ha sido increíble.

Natsu alzó la cabeza.

—No hemos acabado —le dijo él saliéndose de ella poco a poco.

—¿No?

—No, cariño. No te muevas —le ordenó.

Luce resopló extasiada.

—Como si pudiera moverme —murmuró mirándose la marca que tenía en la muñeca. Era tan bonita. Y era suya.

Natsu entró en el baño y trajo una toalla húmeda con él. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y le puso la toalla en su entrepierna, limpiándola y acariciándola.

—¿Qué me haces? —preguntó Luce sonrojándose.

—Ahora nada. Pero quiero hacerte algo —la cogió por las rodillas y le dobló las piernas hacia arriba.

—No, Natsu.

—Te gustará, cariño. ¿Te da vergüenza que te vea así? A mí me encanta. Dame el gusto.

Luce miró como él volvía a estar erecto.

—No es eso, es que...

No pudo seguir hablando. Natsu bajó la cabeza y empezó a lamer sus partes más íntimas con la lengua. Luce intentó apartarlo, pero cuando él le metió la lengua se dejó caer en la cama y lo cogió del pelo, atrayéndola a ella.

—¿Qué... me estás haciendo? —preguntó sollozando. Jamás se imaginó que pudiera sentir tanto placer.

—Lo que deseé hacerte el primer día que te vi. Saborearte —le dio un largo lametón de arriba a abajo y ella apretó su pelo más fuertemente. Luego succionó y lamió su clítoris alternativamente y ella se rompió en mil pedazos en su boca. —Te has desecho en mi lengua... —dijo incorporándose complacido. —Esto te lo haré cada día —aseguró girándola y poniéndola boca abajo.

Luce estaba rendida. Desecha encima de la cama.

—Podría hacerte cualquier cosa, ahora —le susurró él colocándose a su espalda y abriéndole ligeramente las piernas. —Estás dócil y sumisa. ¿Qué quieres que te haga, Luce?

—Todo lo que se te ocurra. Me fío de ti —acertó a decir.

Natsu se sintió bien ante esa respuesta.

—Eres tú. Tú me haces ser insaciable —le abrió una pierna. —Dóblala, cielo.

—¿Me lo quieres hacer por detrás? —preguntó ella con el rostro escarlata.

—Quiero que me tomes tan profundamente que una parte de mí se quede siempre en tu interior —murmuró él mordiéndole la nalga y acariciándola entre las piernas. —¿Quieres? ¿_O furrainn_**1**?

—Sí puedo —le aseguró ella.

—Intentaré no hacerte daño —le aseguró él incorporándose y cogiendo una almohada. —Levanta la barriguita —colocó la almohada bajo sus caderas y eso alzó más sus nalgas. Natsu asintió y besó su trasero. —Me encanta tu culo. Abre un poco más las piernas. Así.

Se colocó detrás, la tomó de las caderas y la penetró por atrás, con rapidez.

—Estás bien? —le preguntó él deslizándose más adentro.

—Sí. —Luce se agarró a la sábana. —Más.

—¿_Beil feum agad air_**2**?

—Lo necesito —ella sintió el pecho de él en su espalda y notó como dejaba caer todo su peso sobre ella. —Oh sí. _Tha feum agaim air a sin_**3**.

—¿Cómo lo necesitas? ¿Cómo lo quieres? —Natsu seguía entrando más a fondo. Acarició su nuca con su nariz. —¿Puedes más?

—_Gobha_**4 **—ordenó ella moviendo las caderas.

—¿Más hondo? —Natsu tenía ganas de aullar. Pasó un brazo por debajo de su cadera y la acarició entre las piernas mientras la penetraba. La otra mano apresó un pecho y lo masajeó.

Luce respiraba y gemía, sólo podía hacer eso. Lo sentía todo dentro. El la abrazaba tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar. Natsu se hacía paso entre su conducto y llegaba con sus empujes hasta donde nadie podría haber llegado jamás.

Ella alzó sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello con ellos.

Natsu le apartó el pelo de la nuca y hundió sus colmillos en la yugular. Se corrieron tan fuertemente que cayeron rendidos al instante. Sin duda, pensaba Luce mientras cerraba los párpados satisfecha, una noche de fuego y hogueras.

Pasadas unas horas, Natsu apoyado sobre su mano, miraba a Luce dormir. Le acariciaba la piel, el pelo, los labios y él sonreía cuando ella movía la boca al notar su leve contacto.

Luce ahora era su mundo, su vida, su existencia. Todo.

No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la hiriera, él el primero, y la iba a cuidar y a proteger. Tomó su muñeca y delineó el nudo perenne con el que les habían marcado.

En la muñeca. Para recordarle lo mal que él se portó con ella al principio.

Había sido un machista arrogante, un hombre de las cavernas. Intransigente y brutal. Pero ella le había devuelto la cordura, la ternura, todo aquello de lo que él se había autocensurado sólo para proteger a los suyos. Sólo para no volver a cometer errores, para no volver a fallar.

Eras sólo un niño, le había dicho Luce. Ella con sus palabras había empezado a sanar su dolor, a redimirlo, y sólo por lograr algo así él la amaría toda la vida.

Besó el sello y colocó la mano de ella sobre su mejilla para que acariciara su barba de pocas horas. Se sentía fuerte y poderoso siempre que ella lo alimentaba.

No podía vivir pensando que Zeref y Purehito todavía seguían con vida, que la perseguirían. Eso sólo podía solucionarlo de una manera. Encontrándolos y matándolos, acabando con la vida de esos indeseables que se habían pasado al lado maligno de la existencia.

Una luz parpadeó sobre la mesilla. Su iPhone. Natsu frunció el ceño. Era Lyon. Descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa, Lyon?

—¿Por qué me hablas tan bajito?

—Lyon... —medio sonrió. Su amigo era un provocador. —Dime.

—Acabamos de descubrir la morada de Zeref.

Natsu se tensó y esperó no haber despertado a Luce.

—¿Dónde?

—En las cuevas de Glastonbury. ¿Y sabes una cosa?

—Suéltalo.

—Purehito está con él y con algunos secuaces más. Es un aquelarre, tío.

—¿Dónde estás tú?

—De camino.

—Bien. Nos vemos allí en media hora.

—Hasta ahora. Llamaré a Gray.

—Bien.

Sí. Ya los tenía. No iba a dejarlos escapar esta vez. Ni hablar. Contempló a Luce una vez más. Se colocó los pantalones y las botas. Luego volvió a inclinarse sobre ella. Señor, era preciosa. Seguramente se enfadaría con él si al despertarse no lo encontrara a su lado. Pero estaba bien. No quería importunarla. Se sentía mejor que nunca, capaz de todo y en cuanto cogiera a Purehito y a Zeref ambos ganarían en tranquilidad. Él no temería por ella y ella tampoco lo haría por él. Problema resuelto.

La acarició y la besó en la mejilla dulcemente para luego susurrarle al oído.

—Esto que voy a hacer lo hago por nosotros, álainn. _Chain eil fhios a chaoidh dhut air meud mo ghaoil dhut_5.

Se dio media vuelta y saltó por la ventana en busca de sus enemigos.

Sobresaliendo del paisaje llano de Glastonbury se hallaba la colina llamada Glastonbury Tor. Zeref había elegido muy bien donde esconderse ya que en un pueblo tan lleno de mística y de leyendas como era ése un personaje gótico y misterioso pasaría inadvertido. La gente del pueblo

estaba acostumbrada a ver a frikies disfrazados de caballeros de la mesa redonda y sacerdotisas, y todo porque decían que en esa colina se ocultaba el Santo Grial y también porque las leyendas ubicaban la puerta de entrada a Avalon en ese lugar. Por lo tanto, Zeref y su aquelarre tampoco desentonaría en ese ambiente.

Llegó al suelo y pisó con fuerza para no resbalar. Todo estaba sumido en la calma más absoluta y eso le extrañó. Esperaba percibir a Lyon y a Gray, pero por el momento ni el aire les traía su aroma. De hecho ellos deberían haber llegado mucho antes que él y allí, a excepción de un ave solitaria, no había nadie más.

Pensaba en lo raro que parecía todo cuando oyó una risa diabólica a su espalda. Natsu tensó su cuerpo y se giró de golpe para encarar, con sorpresa, a Zeref.

No pudo enlazar un pensamiento seguido con otro, pero de lo primero que fue consciente era de que le habían tendido una trampa. Lo segundo, que Luce estaba en peligro. Y Juvia también.

—Hola, Natsu —la voz de Zeref era fría, sin ningún tipo de entonación.

Natsu levantó el labio superior, le enseñó los incisivos y gruñó como un león. Quería arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo por traidor. Saltaba a la vista que Zeref se había convertido en un vampiro. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, la piel había perdido coloración, su pelo estaba blanco como la nieve y las venas se veían azules a través de su cara. Y apestaba. Apestaba a huevos podridos, a azufre.

—Supongo que ya debes saber que no has hablado con Lyon —sonrió con suficiencia enseñándole su teléfono móvil. —Lo bueno de que no habléis telepáticamente entre vosotros por miedo a que os detecten otras ondas vampíricas es que os veis forzados a utilizar estos artilugios, y por suerte siempre se pueden manipular —señaló un aparato parecido a un micro que estaba enchufado al iPhone.

—Un transmutador de voz —murmuró Natsu maldiciéndose mil veces.

—Chico listo. Dime, Natsu. ¿Había interrumpido algo cuando te he llamado? ¿Ha disfrutado Luce contigo esta noche? ¿Cuántas veces te la has tirado, ya?

El simple hecho de que Zeref pronunciara el nombre de su cáraid lo enloqueció. Se abalanzó sobre él y sacó su daga del pantalón para clavársela en el corazón.

Luce se incorporó de golpe en la cama. Estaba sudando y se sentía nerviosa. Inquieta. Buscó con la mano a Natsu, pero sólo tocó el cubrecama. Tenía ganas de abrazarse a él y relajarse, pero él no estaba.

Observó la habitación y se dio cuenta de que las ventanas del balcón seguían abiertas. Se tocó la piel fría y la frotó para entrar en calor. Se levantó y se puso un camisón de seda color borgoña.

—¿Natsu? —preguntó extrañada volviéndose a sentar en la cama.

—¿Sí, cariño?

Luce se cubrió con la sábana y se puso de pie, dando vueltas sobre sí misma, buscando el origen de esa voz. Porque ése que le había contestado no era Natsu.

Purehito estaba allí con ella.

Achicó los ojos y lo vio. Estaba sentado en la cómoda, oculto entre las sombras, con algo en la mano que apuntaba hacia ella.

—Sonríe a la cámara, hija mía —le ordenó burlándose de ella. —Natsu te está mirando.

Antes de clavarle la daga y dejarlo completamente indefenso y reducido a cenizas Zeref fue lo suficientemente hábil para poner su iPhone delante de él y enseñarle en directo el vídeo que le había pasado Purehito.

—Alto, Natsu. O tendrás que ver cómo le corta el cuello a esa preciosidad.

Natsu, todavía encima de Zeref, miró la pantalla y se le congeló el corazón. Purehito había cogido del pelo a Luce y la zarandeaba con violencia. Luce no se rebotaba porque Purehito le decía algo que la reducía.

—Ni se te ocurra, guapa —decía Purehito. —Tenemos a Natsu y como intentes volverte contra mí lo mato. ¿Me has oído? —le lamió la cara con lascivia y ella la apartó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Sí, te he oído —susurró entre dientes. —¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo tenéis?

—Lo tenemos en buenas manos.

—Purehito, hijo de puta —lo encaró con valentía.

—No insultes a tu abuela —se echó a reír con maldad. La tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella, pero Luce aulló de dolor. —¿Qué es esto? —miró el sello. —¿Te has hecho un tatuaje? ¿Te has convertido en una hija rebelde? —meneó la cabeza haciendo negaciones. —No, no, cariño. Papá te pondrá recta.

—Es un nudo perenne —sonrió un hombre apoyado en el balcón. —Ya están sellados.

—Tú... —exclamó Luce. —Eres Dubv... del consejo de Walsall. —Sí, perra. Un diez para ti.

—Cobarde traidor... —lo insultó dejando que sus incisivos se alargaran. —Tiene carácter —murmuró otra voz.

—Fynbar —espetó Luce. —¿Cómo habéis podido? ¿Dónde está Natsu?

—Eso no importa —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Dónde está?.. —sus ojos lilas se oscurecieron y su energía explotó haciendo que las ventanas estallaran a añicos.

—Rápido. Llevémonosla de aquí —ordenó Purehito asombrado.

Purehito la empujó hacia Fynbar y éste, nada más agarrarla, saltó con ella por el balcón.

.

.

* * *

_**Vocabulario Vanir:**_

_**1 O furrainn: en celta gaélico significa '¿puedes?' **_

_**2 ¿Beil feum agad air?: en celta gaélico significa '¿Es esto lo que necesitas?' **_

_**3 Tha feum agaim air a sin: en celta gaélico significa 'Esto es lo que necesito'. **_

_**4 Gobha: en celta gaélico significa 'más profundo'. **_

_**5 Chain eilfhios a chaoidh dhut air meud mo ghaoil dhut: en celta gaélico significa 'nunca sabrás lo mucho que te quiero en realidad'.**_

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

—Ya está. Ya se está despertando.

Oía esa voz en la lejanía. Quería moverse pero no podía. Tenía frío y se sentía drogada. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Dónde estaba Natsu? ¿Qué habían hecho con él? ¿Si él estuviera muerto ella lo sentiría físicamente?

Agitándose, intentando recuperar la movilidad, se percató de que estaba atada. Una luz potente la iluminaba y ella quiso abrir los ojos, pero esa luz la cegó. —Levanta la lámpara —ordenó otra voz.

¿De qué le sonaba? No. No quería que fuera cierto. Era Zeref. Inspiró trémulamente, como si hubiera estado llorando durante horas, y olió a podrido. Esa peste insoportable provenía de él.

Tenía la boca pastosa y sabía perfectamente que la habían drogado y que además estaba atada sobre una mesa metálica y muy fría.

—Hola, sobrina —Zeref sonrió con cinismo. —Te hubiera llevado a una de mis casas, pero tus amigos las han cercado y las han quemado muy amablemente. Incorporadla —ordenó.

La mesa metálica giró ciento ochenta grados y la dejó en posición vertical, como si estuviera de pie. Los brazos extendidos a los lados y las piernas abiertas.

Luce miró a Zeref. Era un vampiro. Pálido, con los ojos ojerosos y rojos, los dientes amarillos y los labios morados.

—Suéltame —murmuró intentando vocalizar lo mejor posible. Sus músculos se despertaban poco a poco. —¿Dónde estoy?

Zeref se echó a reír.

—Mírala, Natsu. Está aquí por tu culpa.

—En Glastonbury Tor, álainn —murmuró Natsu.

Cuando Luce oyó esas palabras supo que Natsu estaba con ella y que si podía hablarla era porque seguía vivo. La alegría y la esperanza se desbordó en su interior.

—No has sabido protegerla, como tampoco hiciste con nosotros hace tantos años.

—No... —gimió Luce intentando enfocar la mirada. No permitiría que hiciera culpable a Natsu de eso. Ni hablar. Suficiente acarreaba Natsu con sus recuerdos.

Luce se esforzó un poco más para ver dónde estaba. El suelo empezó a delinearse. Un suelo grisáceo, sucio. Alzó la vista y vislumbró una madera clavada en el suelo. Unos centímetros más arriba unos pies sucios y sangrantes estaban clavados por el empeine con una estaca a la madera. Luce apretó la mandíbula al ver esa imagen. Siguió ascendiendo y sintió que el corazón se le partía a cada milímetro. Unos pantalones negros de cubrían unas piernas poderosas, pero ahora, sin embargo, indefensas y en muy mala posición. El torso desnudo tintado con churretes de sangre por doquier que empapaban el pantalón y los brazos abiertos en cruz se sostenían porque las muñecas estaban clavadas a la madera con unos clavos. Pensó que si seguía subiendo se echaría a llorar si además de todo eso le hubieran colocado una corona de espinas. Pero aunque el rostro de Natsu, porque era Natsu, estaba teñido de sangre y lleno de cortes no tenía ninguna corona de espinas.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos empezó a sollozar abatida.

—Natsu... ¿Qué te han hecho?

—No llores, querida —le dijo Zeref cogiéndola bruscamente del pelo. —Se lo merecía. Ha matado a más de quince de mis hombres él solo y además te ha puesto en peligro después de decirle que si se resistía a mí te mataría.

—Natsu... ¿Estás... estás...? —Luce ignoró su comentario.

—No te preocupes, álainn —susurró Natsu forzándose a sonreír.

Zeref se giró y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Natsu expulsó el aire bruscamente y se quedó lívido.

—Para, maldito cerdo... —gritó Luce.

Zeref la miró con los ojos encendidos de rabia.

—Ni una palabra más ¿Me has oído? A no ser que quieras que lo desfigure ante tus ojos.

Luce frunció los labios. Haría lo que fuese con tal de que no le hicieran más daño.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros, Zeref? —preguntó Natsu recuperando el aire.

—Ya te lo dije, perdedor. En realidad nada. Sólo quiero demostrar lo que he descubierto y para eso la necesito a ella. Una vez muestre que mis sospechas son ciertas a ti ya no te necesitaré, pero me quedaré con Luce.

Natsu gritó y aulló como un animal herido, sacudiéndose intentándose desclavar él mismo de la cruz, pero a cada tirón su carne sufría nuevos desgarros.

—Natsu... —sollozó Luce. No por ella, sino por verlo a él tan desesperado.

Luce cerró los ojos e intentó entrar en comunicación mental con él, pero cuando lo intentó Zeref la agarró y le dio un puñetazo en plena mejilla.

—Cabrón, hijo de puta —gritó Natsu ofendido y dolido por ella. —Te mataré si vuelves a tocarla...

Luce, que escupía sangre por el labio partido, miró de reojo a Zeref.

Zeref sacó una daga de su pantalón oscuro. Su puñal distintivo. Le puso la punta dos centímetros por encima del ombligo a Luce y esperó a ver la reacción de Natsu. Luce tomó aire y metió la barriga para adentro y Natsu enseguida se serenó.

O eso. O ver como Zeref hacía daño a Luce.

—Bien —sonrió Zeref. —Veo que entendéis qué idioma hablo. Dejad de estimularos, Luce —la miró recriminándola. —No se te ocurra entablar comunicación con él. Ni con él ni con vanirios, ni con berserkers, ¿me entiendes? Yo hablo en esa frecuencia y puedo detectarlas. Si intentas alertar a alguien de lo que está pasando simplemente lo mataré —se encogió de hombros. —Pero sería una pena porque entonces no podrá ver lo que te vamos a hacer.

Purehito apareció justo al lado de Zeref. Llevaba una maleta negra consigo y estaba pálido y ojeroso. Luce no había sido fácil de reducir y puesto que Zeref no lo alimentaba, se veía forzado a beber sangre de humanos. La sangre lo mantenía vivo, pero al no ser el tipo de hemoglobina que él necesitaba para mantener las características vanirias lo estaba mutando a pasos forzados en un vampiro.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Zeref? —preguntó Luce acongojada y asustada. —Puede que esté hastiado de todo —contestó llanamente. —Abre la maleta, Purehito. Puede que me harté de vivir a la sombra de la vida, esclavizado por un ser mucho más débil y menos poderoso que yo. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Llevo tantos siglos en vida que me ha dado tiempo de ver el esplendor del ser humano, y estoy harto de proteger a algo tan estúpido, ignorante y vanidoso. La raza humana debe llegar a su fin.

—¿Así que quieres acabar con todos los humanos?

—No —sonrió sin que le llegara a los ojos. —Una de dos: o acabo mejorando la raza o simplemente los haré desaparecer.

—No eres Dios —replicó Luce.

—No. Pero gracias a él, a mi Dios, hoy soy lo que soy.

—Un asesino —replicó esta vez Natsu.

—Un visionario. Natsu —se agachó y observó los instrumentos que disponía Purehito en su maleta. —¿Qué has logrado desde que te transformaron? ¿Has pensado alguna vez en eso? ¿Sirve de algo tantos siglos de hambre y de sufrimiento para que luego no salgas ni en los libros de Historia?

—No necesito ser recordado por nada cuando yo mismo soy más longevo que la memoria de los demás. ¿No crees?

Zeref apretó la mandíbula ante su respuesta.

—Pero no te engañes, Zeref —continuó Natsu. —Siempre quisiste tener el protagonismo. Siempre quisiste ser el líder y sin embargo nunca te eligieron. Un hombre que es tan vanidoso y tan egoísta no puede pensar en los demás. ¿Qué bien podrías haber hecho tú, aparte de llevarnos a guerras y más guerras entre clanes y seguramente al final entre nosotros y los humanos? Nunca fuiste conciliador y tuviste siempre una lucha particular. No odias andar bajo la sombra del ser humano. Ni odias andar baja la noche. Odias andar bajo la sombra de un hombre que fue mejor que tú en todo, tú no le llegabas ni a la suela del zapato, de ahí tu rabia. Rogue siempre fue el mejor de nosotros y eso te corroía las entrañas. Eres un jodido traidor.

Zeref arqueó las cejas y lo desafió con la mirada.

—Yo os pude haber ofrecido muchas más cosas de las que Rogue os dio. Tenía conocimientos, estaba investigando sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra maldición.

—No. No es una maldición —aseguró Natsu mirando fijamente a Luce.

Zeref miró a Luce con sus ojos casi blancos y le acarició una mejilla. Esta se encogió esperando recibir otro golpe y Natsu se tensó creyendo que llegaría.

Natsu odiaba no poder protegerla. Necesitaba tiempo para sacarlos de allí. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

—Ahora no lo ves así porque has encontrado algo que te calmará por la eternidad —ronroneó Zeref. —Qué suave es... Es realmente hermosa. En fin, yo esperaba encontrar al menos una fórmula para que nos permitiera salir bajo la luz del sol —Purehito le ofreció un bisturí y él lo aceptó sin inmutarse.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Natsu entre dientes. —No le hagas nada, por favor. Si tienes que hacer algo házmelo a mí.

—Oh, cállate. Das pena —le espetó Zeref furioso señalándole con el bisturí. —Sabía que la sangre guarda fórmulas, rompecabezas que si se consiguen descifrar pueden reconstituir aquello que ha sido malogrado. Como nosotros. A nosotros nos mutaron.

—Asesinaste a berserkers, torturaste a vanirios. A niños y niñas. Mataste a Rogue y a Layla —Luce le sentenció tirando de su amarre y la camilla se agitó. —No te escudes en tu afán de encontrar una cura para vuestro defecto. No te cree nadie.

—Ése no era el fin. El objetivo era encontrar la fórmula perfecta que reconstituyera nuestro ADN y rectificara nuestra deficiencia. El fin era convertirnos en el clan más poderoso del mundo una vez pudiéramos salir también bajo la luz del sol. Seríamos invencibles. Seríamos reyes.

—Loki te ha tentado y no te has podido echar atrás, ¿verdad? Lo hiciste por avaricia. Todo lo has hecho por avaricia —Natsu le escupió. —Un hombre que no puede ganarse el respeto de los demás a través de su actitud y sus palabras siempre quiere hacerlo al final a través de la extorsión. Cobarde genocida. Rogue era el líder y tú quisiste su puesto, Rogue se enamoró y quisiste a su mujer. Rogue tuvo a una hija y ahora quieres a su hija. Es triste ir siempre detrás de todo aquello que no puedes tener...

—¿Quién te ha dicho que no puedo tener a Luce? Mírate —se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre el pecho, apretujándoselo. —La estoy tocando y si quiero ahora mismo le subo el camisón y me la follo delante de tus ojos. No podrías detenerme ¿Te gustaría?

Luce se asqueó ante lo que le hacía Zeref. Le hacía daño en el pecho, era brusco y su aliento apestaba. Supo que aquello no acabaría bien si no sucediera algo que realmente sorprendiera a todos y les hiciera bajar la guardia lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera entrar en contacto con alguien... No podía hablar con vanirios ni con berserkers, sólo tenía... a Levy. Levy era especial. Lo había dicho tanto Juvia como Gajeel. Ambos coincidían en que era poderosa mentalmente. ¿Habría una posibilidad? Y María... Aquella mujer tenía un sexto sentido para las cosas. ¿Y si lo intentaba también con ella?

Luce observó a Natsu. El irradiaba odio por sus ojos verdes y además se sentía impotente e indefenso.

Sí, Levy. Se anclaría a esa única salvación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aisló de lo que le estaba haciendo Zeref que ahora le tocaba el otro pecho clavándole las uñas. La estaba lastimando.

—_Levy, soy Luce... y están a punto de matarnos... _

Levy acababa de despertarse rodeada por dos berserkers. No estaba desnuda, simplemente dormía apoyada, o mejor desmayada, sobre el pecho de uno de ellos.

Alrededor, varios miembros del clan también se despertaban. Juvia se acercó por detrás y le dio la mano para que se levantara.

—Chica, ese hidromiel es... —comentó Levy aceptando la mano de Juvia. Se puso una mano sobre la cabeza y apretó los ojos con fuerza. —Siento que me va a estallar la cabeza.

—¿A sí? —sonrió Juvia. —Serías la primera persona que conozco a la que le da resaca el hidromiel.

Levy sonrió y se limpió el vestido con las manos.

—Me pitan los oídos —murmuró meneando la cabeza.

Juvia se extrañó al oír eso.

—¿Y Luce? —preguntó Levy haciéndose un moño mal hecho. —Debo de estar hecha un guiñapo.

—No estás en tu mejor momento y llevas dos chupetones en el cuello — señaló Juvia cruzándose de brazos. —Luce desapareció tras esos matorrales de allí —señaló con el dedo, —siguiendo a mi hermano, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —puso los ojos en blanco. —Ah, joder...

—¿Tan mal te encuentras? —Juvia la ayudó a sentarse. Levy se tambaleaba.

—No, nunca me había pasado.

—¿Qué sientes?

—Es el pitido este... me molesta mucho —se tapó los oídos.

—Un pitido...

—Es como si algo quisiera entrar en mi cabeza. Es como si...

—_Levy... _

—Juvia —susurró Levy. —Siento la voz de Luce...

—¿Qué? —Juvia se alteró.

—_Levy... Zeref nos ha capturado a Natsu y a mí._

—¿Qué? Luce. Es la voz de Luce —repitió Levy sosteniéndose la cabeza con dos manos.

—_Escúchame, Levy. Tienes que avisar a mi abuelo y a Juvia ¿Me oyes? Nos han capturado. Estamos en Glastonbury Tor, creo que estamos en unos túneles... Quedan pocas horas para amanecer y si no os dais prisa nos van a matar. Ayúdanos, Levy. Avisa a la gente. _

Levy se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y cogió a Juvia por los hombros.

—¿Qué sucede, Levy? No me asustes.

—Luce... Natsu... Los han capturado. Hay que avisar a los berserkers y darse mucha prisa antes de que salga el sol. Los van a matar.

La mano de Zeref le había subido el camisón y arañado el estómago. El vampiro se pasó la lengua por los labios morados y admiró la escultural figura de Luce.

—¿Quieres ver lo que le hago, Natsu? Me la voy a tirar aquí delante de ti, sólo para verte sufrir. ¿Te gustaría? —sus ojos blancos e inyectados en sangre.

Natsu a duras penas se controlaba. La cruz en la que estaba clavado temblaba debido a la fuerza que contenía el vanirio.

—A mí sí —contestó Luce poniéndose una máscara de indiferencia. Necesitaba tiempo.

Natsu entornó los ojos hacia ella.

—No, Luce. ¿Qué haces?

Zeref la miraba asombrado y Luce tenía una mirada fría y calculadora. Si no la conociera, Natsu pensaría que ella hablaba en serio. Sin embargo, confiando en ella como ahora confiaba... Luce tramaba algo. Pero eso la pondría en peligro y él no lo podría permitir. —Basta, Luce.

—Cállate. Eres penoso, Natsu. Y ya me he cansado de ti. Zeref soltó una carcajada de incredulidad.

—Siempre igual —continuó ella. —Eres débil y cometes muchos errores. ¿Por qué hoy me has dejado sola? Sabías que nos iban detrás y me has abandonado. Ni siquiera me has avisado de dónde ibas. Lo has vuelto a hacer, Natsu —a Luce se le rompía el corazón al ver la cara de dolor de su pareja.

Natsu gimió. Un puñetazo en el estómago no lo habría sorprendido más. ¿Luce estaba actuando, verdad? Ya no estaba seguro.

—¿Tú me habrías dejado sola hoy, Zeref? —lo miró seductoramente.

—Zeref, cuidado... —murmuró Purehito atónito ante la actitud de

Luce.

—Cállate —ordenó Zeref. —No te habría dejado sola —afirmó negando con la cabeza. —Yo soy un buen líder. No cometo errores.

—No lo dudo. Te ves seguro y firme. Dime, Zeref. ¿Por qué soy importante para ti? —le preguntó ella ronroneando.

Zeref dudó. ¿Luce estaba jugando?

—¿Qué te propones? —Zeref achicó los ojos y dejó de manosearle el estómago.

Natsu observaba la escena como si aquello no fuera con él. Pero sí que iba con él. Se trataba de su cáraid. Y su cáraid estaba coqueteando ahora con el asesino de su padre, y lo estaba rechazando a él.

—Purehito, explícaselo —ordenó Zeref. —Tu padre te lo dirá.

Luce se mordió la lengua. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle a su «padre».

—Hace dos semanas, en la última extracción de sangre que te hicimos, nos dimos cuenta de que tu ADN empezaba a mutar. Ésa era la conversión que esperábamos desde hacía años. Zeref ha ido probando tu sangre religiosamente...

—Deliciosa, por cierto. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Natsu? —Zeref encaró a Natsu y se echó a reír.

Natsu ya no hablaba. Simplemente se limitaba a escuchar.

—La última extracción que te hicimos confirmó nuestras sospechas — explicó Purehito. —Después de años de búsqueda y de experimentos por fin lo tenemos.

—¿El qué?

—Tu sangre es un antídoto a nuestra foto-dermatitis —dijo Zeref centrándose de nuevo en ella.

—¿Mi sangre? —repitió ella sin poder creerse lo que intentaban decir.

—Experimenté con berserkers. —Zeref volvió a levantar su camisón y acarició sus muslos. —Ellos no eran humanos y sin embargo podían salir de día. Pensé que su sangre podría darme las respuestas que necesitaba —acercó su cara a su estómago e inhaló. —Hueles tan bien...

—Continúa, por favor —suplicó Luce todavía seduciéndolo.

—Los berserkers no nos dieron los resultados que buscábamos —aseguró Purehito observando la piel de alabastro de Luce.

—Experimenté con humanos —Zeref lamió la zona del ombligo de Luce y esta dio un respingo que él malinterpretó como placer. Sonrió complacido. —Los humanos son más débiles que nosotros, su sangre no nos potencia los poderes, simplemente nos sacia el hambre. Entonces, cuando ya estaba en un estado de desesperación absoluto, apareció Layla —Zeref acarició la mejilla contra el interior del muslo derecho.

—Mi madre —asintió Luce.

—Ya sabes la historia. Bora tuvo que contártela antes de que lo matarais. —¿Te enamoraste de ella? Zeref dudó en la respuesta.

—Ella me tenía la mente comida. Era tan seductora. Su manera de caminar, de sonreír, de apartarse el pelo de la cara. Su tono de voz, lánguido... arrastraba las palabras. Yo la espiaba. La seguía. La escuchaba a escondidas. Me volvió loco.

—Pero apareció mi padre —dijo Luce alzando las cejas y observando la reacción de Purehito.

—Ese mal nacido de Rogue... —musitó Zeref soltando su pierna con un gruñido. —Se la quedó él.

—Mi madre lo escogió, dirás. Tú nunca te presentaste. Nunca te hiciste conocer. Fuiste un cobarde.

—Es su manera de actuar —contestó Natsu desafiándolo. Zeref cogió el bisturí y sin avisar se lo clavó en el muslo a Luce. Ésta se tensó, apretó los ojos y gritó hasta que no le quedó voz ni aire. —Déjala, Zeref... Te mataré —gritó Natsu.

—Te he dicho que no juegues conmigo, Natsu. No tengo paciencia. Esto es por desafiarme antes—retorció el bisturí en la pierna de Luce. —Purehito, inyéctale un tranquilizante.

Luce apretó los labios. No quería darle el gusto de que supiera que estaba haciéndole muchísimo daño.

Purehito se acercó a Natsu y le clavó con rabia una aguja en el centro del pecho.

—Ze... Zeref —le dijo Luce entre labios. —Déjalo. Es... es un necio y un perdedor. No me castigues a mí por sus errores.

Zeref alzó la vista y quiso averiguar si Luce decía o no la verdad. Le desclavó el bisturí y observó ensimismado como su sangre salía a chorros de su piel.

Purehito gruñó ante el olor, pero Zeref lo advirtió con la mirada de que si intentaba probarla antes que él era hombre muerto.

—Cuando Layla y Rogue huyeron yo los seguí. Más tarde descubrí que estaban esperando un niño. Me lo dijeron los humanos que tenemos trabajando en los Cárpatos. Quise llevarte conmigo nada más nacer, pero los clanes de allí estaban muy bien organizados y gozabas de la protección de todos sus miembros. Rogue se enteró de todo lo que había alrededor de los vanirios y los berserkers. Descubrió nuestra organización y regresó decidido a advertir a los clanes y a unirlos a todos. Por suerte, los intercepté antes.

—Yo los intercepté —rectificó Purehito.

—Eso no importa —aseguró Luce. —Los matasteis.

—Con el tiempo —explicó Zeref. —La primera extracción de tu sangre me dio una pequeña muestra de lo que podrías hacer cuando mutaras.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Así que viendo que Layla y Rogue habían creado algo como tú —ignoró su pregunta. Realmente hablaba orgulloso de sus proezas, —los obligué a tener más niños mientras estaban en cautividad. Ambos se negaban con uñas y dientes, nunca mejor dicho. Quería verificar lo que tenía entre manos y a ti podría pasarte cualquier cosa, así que... ¿Por qué no hacer más Luces?

—No pudieron —las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos lilas.

—No. No pudieron —afirmó como si diera la hora. —Cuando me encargué de tu madre personalmente intenté acostarme con ella, ella no me dejó y yo simplemente me descontrolé. Sólo recuerdo que había hundido mi puñal en su vientre. Después de eso no pudo volver a tener hijos.

—¿Qué... qué puede hacer mi sangre? Dímelo.

—Como ellos ya no me sirvieron —prosiguió haciendo oídos sordos, —tenía que encontrar la manera de engendrar más híbridos. Por eso rapté tanto a vanirios como a berserkers y los obligué a mantener relaciones. Nacieron cinco híbridos más y los separamos de sus padres para estudiarlos. No aguantaron las pruebas. Simplemente murieron a los pocos días.

Ni Luce ni Natsu podían creerse lo que oían. Aquello era horroroso y estremecedor. Natsu dejó de moverse. Sus músculos ya no respondían. Sus ojos era lo único que podía utilizar.

—¿Qué descubriste la primera vez que... que tomaste de mi sangre? — tenía ganas de vomitar.

—Pude salir bajo el sol unos cinco minutos —aclaró él mirando de reojo a Natsu.

—Dios mío... ¿Y qué crees que hará ahora mi sangre?

—Tu sangre, Luce, nos inmuniza ante el sol —explicó finalmente. —Contigo podemos volver a salir de día siempre que nos alimentes como es debido.

Natsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa y buscó la mirada de Luce. Cuando entraron en contacto un millón de palabras atropelladas se quedaron por el camino.

Zeref cogió el bisturí ensangrentado y le hizo dos cortes verticales en ambas muñecas. La sangre empezó a manar de ellas y Purehito se encargó de poner recipientes que la recogieran.

Luce sintió la piel lacerarse, había hundido tanto el bisturí que seguramente había cortado un tendón. Le dolía hasta el hueso.

—Vamos a hacer la prueba —Zeref apretó más las muñecas.

—Pero yo... —los cortes le dolían. —No soy suficiente para todos.

—No lo eres. Pero tu sangre será suficiente ahora para mantenernos bajo el sol y hacer lo que queremos hacer. Está a punto de amanecer y los vanirios no pueden salir. Los berserkers todavía duermen y descansan después de la luna llena. Los niños son nuestros. Ellos serán los próximos

que nos suministren la sangre que necesitamos. Los educaremos y cuando sean suficientemente mayores como para tener hijos los utilizaremos para conseguir a los híbridos que nos mantengan de día. Seremos invencibles.

—No... —gritó Natsu explotando viendo como desangraban a Luce. —No lo permitiré... —el suelo tembló ligeramente. Una sacudida pequeña pero notable.

—_Natsu, detente... _

—¿Cuántas veces hay que repetírtelo? —preguntó Zeref riñendo a Luce rabioso. Agarró el puñal y se dirigió a Natsu. Tres estocadas firmes en el estómago. El puñal se hundió hasta la empuñadura las tres veces y Natsu quedó sin respiración.

—No, no, Natsu... —Luce lloraba y gritaba, pero no había modo de librarse de todo aquello. Era una pesadilla.

—¿No me habías dicho que querías que yo te lo hiciera delante de él? — Zeref la agarró del pelo y tiró de él con fuerza. Luce echó el cuello hacia atrás y Zeref inclinó la cabeza hacia su pecho. La mordió con dureza y al sacar los colmillos la desgarró.

Luce quedó temblorosa y pálida al sentir lo que le hacían los dientes.

—Así aprenderás —le escupió Zeref. —No llores. Luego yo te curaré.

—Vas a morir, Zeref —le pronosticó Natsu con la lengua casi dormida. —Yo te mataré. Lo juro —su voz llena de fuerza y afilada como sus colmillos que habían explotado en su boca.

—¿Lo matamos ya? —preguntó Purehito llenando el décimo vaso.

—No, espera. Me gusta ver cómo sufre por ella.

Luce estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y su piel palidecía por segundos. Sus ojos lilas se quedaban sin expresión y sus labios que antes eran rosados y suculentos ahora estaban morados y secos.

—Luce... —Natsu la llamaba dolorido por las puñaladas. —Aguanta, Luce...

—Llévate a veinte de mis hombres. Dales de beber. Dentro de media hora —le dijo Zeref a Purehito— saldrá el sol. Su sangre nos cubrirá unas dos horas, más o menos, debemos darnos prisa.

Purehito asintió.

—¿Puedo beber yo? —preguntó Purehito mirando hambriento uno de los vasos llenos.

—Puedes —le dio la espalda y procedió a desatar a Luce, que cayó sobre su hombro como peso muerto.

—_Levy... Levy... Los niños. Proteged a los niños. Lleváoslos de allí _—no sabía si lo que enviaba a Levy le llegaba de alguna manera. Pero lo que sí supo fue que aquel iba a ser el último mensaje mental que iba a enviar en su vida si no llegaba un milagro. Tras ese pensamiento se desplomó y todo se volvió negro.

—¿Y qué hacemos con él? —Purehito que tenía los labios rojos de beber sangre señaló a Natsu con un gesto despectivo de su cabeza.

—Está debilitado, no podrá escapar. Además, vamos a dejar que se regodee en su desgracia unos días más.

Natsu tenía la cabeza hundida y los hombros le temblaban de ira o de llanto. Ninguno de los dos supo qué provocaba que su cuerpo se sacudiera. Y tampoco les importó.

Purehito avisó a los secuaces, entre ellos Dubv y Fynbar, y cuando bebieron todos salieron de aquel lugar dejando a Natsu clavado en la cruz como un mártir al que Dios le había dado de lado.

Zeref volaba con Luce colgada del hombro. El vampiro podía sentir el amanecer en su cara y sin embargo después de dos mil años la piel no le ardía ni le quemaba.

Purehito volaba a su lado y el aquelarre iba tras de ellos.

Purehito cargaba con una bolsa llena de bolsas de depósito negras para cubrir a los niños vanirios con ellas y así evitarles quemaduras por el sol.

—En cinco minutos me reúno con vosotros —dijo Zeref a Dubv y a

Fynbar.

Estos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia Dudley sin rechistar.

Zeref se desvió y llegó adquiriendo una velocidad de vértigo a la costa inglesa. Descendió hasta la playa con Luce en brazos y se internó en una cueva rocosa. Una gruta.

La marea subía poco a poco, pero eso a él no le importó porque él llegaría antes de que el mar se la llevara.

Estaba medio muerta, casi completamente desangrada. Su camisón roto y ensangrentado. Su piel cerúlea no ocultaba las finas y delicadas venas que se asomaban por debajo, trémulas intentando bombear una sangre que ya no estaba.

—Te dejo aquí sólo un rato, Layla —le acarició los labios resecos. —Vendré a buscarte en cuanto hayamos hecho todo lo planeado —sonrió y observó la fea herida que le había hecho en el pecho. —Vas a ser mi mujer —luego acarició el sello de su muñeca. El bisturí no había logrado cortar ese trozo de carne. Zeref gruñó. —Esta marca se te irá. Aunque tenga que cortarte la mano para ello.

Sacó su puñal. Estaba ido y malhumorado. Puso la hoja sobre la frágil muñeca de la joven. Pero mientras la cortaba lo pensó mejor.

No había tiempo que perder. Tendría la eternidad para castigar a Layla por lo que le había hecho. Porque no era Luce. No para él. Luce ya no se movía. Tenía el cuello echado hacia atrás en muy mala posición, los brazos extendidos hacia los lados.

Zeref se incorporó y salió corriendo de la gruta.

.

.

* * *

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

Natsu se estremecía de dolor. No era una agonía física lo que sentía, sino un vacío, una nada que amenazaba con comérselo internamente. Las entrañas le quemaban como ácido, más por lo que había visto que le hacían a su cáraid que por los tres cuchillazos que recibió del asesino de Zeref. Y él no había podido protegerla. Desde que la vio llegar, intentó introducirse en su mente, pero esa defensa que ella había creado ante su intromisión no dejaba que le dijera nada. Siempre que lo había intentado llegaba una paliza tras otra y no podía volver a ponerla en peligro.

La ira lo consumía. La rabia le daba fuerzas. Debía ir a por ella. Hacía casi media hora que se habían ido.

—Debe de ser por aquí... ¿Natsu? —se oyó una voz lejana. Natsu creyó que estaba delirando.

—¿Natsu?.. Mierda, Natsu —se oyeron pasos que corrían hacia él. Un hombre alto de pelo rubio platino muy corto se colocó enfrente de él y lo tomó de la cara. Lo sacudió para espabilarlo. —Pásame la bolsa, Laxus.

Natsu estaba completamente grogui, pero consciente al cien por cien.

—Ya está, colmillos —sintió que le pinchaba en el hombro. La sustancia corrió rápido por su sangre, estimulándolo, dilatando sus pupilas y alargando sus incisivos. —Bien. Estás despertando.

—¿Sting?

—Sí, colmillos. Espera, vamos a sacarte de aquí. —¿Sacarme?

Natsu tembló y se agitó como un animal encarcelado. Con un grito arrancó una mano del clavo. Luego con la mano liberado se arrancó el otro. Dobló el torso, ajeno al dolor y a la sangre que corría por su cuerpo, y se arrancó la estaca de los empeines. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su espalda subía y bajaba debido a la respiración. Su piel cubierta en sudor. Su sangre brillaba y chorreaba hasta el suelo. Daba igual. Nada de eso le importaba.

—¿Cómo... cómo has sabido dónde estaba?

—Luce se comunicó con Levy —Sting lo tomó por debajo de las axilas y lo ayudó a levantarse. —Ella vino a buscarnos a Gajeel y a mí y nos dijo lo que había recibido.

Vaya. Su cáraid era poderosa y tenía muchos recursos. Al no poder comunicarse ni con berserkers ni con vanirios lo hizo con humanos. Sin embargo, Natsu sabía que para que un humano pudiera recibir ondas mentales de otras entidades y comunicarse con ellas ese humano debía ser igualmente diferente. Más evolucionado. Por lo visto Levy era algo de eso, consciente o inconscientemente.

Cuando se levantó se estiró. Los huesos hacían chasquidos.

—Se la han llevado, Sting —la voz de Natsu era fría e irradiaba un profundo dolor. —Y van a por los niños. Quieren...

—Lo sé, Natsu —aseguró Sting. —Levy recibió el mensaje de proteger a los niños. Los hemos puesto a cubierto. Están todos en guardia.

—¿Sabe Makarov que...?

—No lo hemos localizado. Pero todos los berserkers están ya en sus puestos, dispuestos a proteger lo que es nuestro. Gajeel lleva el escuadrón de Wolverhampton y hay otros berserkers que se han desplazado hasta Dudley con Juvia, Gray y Lyon. Si no podéis luchar al sol, nosotros lo haremos por vosotros.

Natsu lo miró con respeto y admiración.

—Entonces te debo mucho —lo agarró de la nuca.

—No hemos hecho nada todavía. No me debes nada.

—Bien, escúchame. Zeref sabe dónde están nuestros pequeños y él llevaba a Luce con él. Yo voy a Dudley. Si los pequeños ya están a cubierto, entonces hay que proteger a los demás.

—Natsu... es de día.

—Lo sé. ¿Os llevo conmigo? —les preguntó.

—No puedes salir —replicó Laxus. —Te quemarás.

—Es una historia muy larga... —contestó Natsu. —Pero sé que no me quemaré.

—Irás más rápido sin nosotros —le aseguró Sting. —Yo me hago cargo de Laxus.

—Está bien. Gracias, chucho —le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo de allí, desapareciendo tras la oscuridad de aquel túnel.

Estaba volando. Los rayos no le quemaban. Estaba volando y era de día. Su Luce no sólo le había devuelto su corazón, sino que también le había regalado el sol. Su sangre, su vinculación, le daba la posibilidad a él de recuperar parte de su vida humana.

La tierra bajo horas diurnas era muy diferente, no tan mística y tan misteriosa que cuando estaba bajo la luna, sin embargo sí más pura y más vital. El sol teñía todo lo que tocaba de vivos colores, difíciles de clasificar para él ya que algunos ni los reconocía.

Su Luce le regalaba todo eso y él a ella sólo dolor y sufrimiento.

La había dejado sola, desprotegida. Si no se daba prisa, seguramente la acabarían matando por su culpa. Y si Zeref huía con ella al final acabaría haciéndole cosas peores.

Aceleró la velocidad y llegó a un cerro montañoso en Dudley. Allí, en el interior de la montaña, los vanirios habían creado una escuela y un modo de vida eficiente para sus hijos, tan débiles y vulnerables al sol. Necesitaban mucha más protección que ellos. Y el vampiro de Zeref iba a por ellos. No eran más que cinco niños indefensos. Los vanirios no tenían muchos niños en el clan, pero sabía que los berserkers sí. Ellos criaban camadas. No quería ni imaginar lo que harían con ellos si los cogían.

Divisó a un grupo de berserkers luchando con otro grupo de nosferátums, justo a la entrada de las cuevas subterráneas.

Lo que le había inyectado Sting encendía todo su poder interno, pero también lo descontrolaba.

Cuando cayó, toda la furia que sentía por lo que les habían hecho recayó sobre dos nosferátums.

Los aplastó con su peso y en un arranque de furia endemoniada les arrancó la cabeza a ambos con las manos.

Los nosferátums y los berserkers se quedaron asombrados ante el grito desgarrado tanto de Natsu como de los dos cadáveres que ahora se incendiaban ante su mirada.

—Lo que es del infierno al infierno va —se levantó poco a poco para parar un nosferátum que corría hacia él cogiéndolo del pescuezo y levantándolo. Clavó sus dedos en su garganta y le arrancó la tráquea. Lo hizo sin el mínimo esfuerzo y con unos ojos verdes y sin expresión.

Natsu miró alrededor y dos nosferátums más se abalanzaron sobre él. Uno lo inmovilizó por la espalda y le mordió en el cuello, pero Natsu lo cogió del pelo, se agachó y le hizo la cama. Una vez en el suelo levantó su pie y le aplastó el cráneo de una pisada.

El otro nosferátum, al ver lo poderoso que era el vanirio, quiso huir corriendo, pero Natsu no lo permitiría. Con el odio que sentía no iba a dejar a ninguno impune ante sus actos.

Dio un salto, le puso una mano en la nuca y lo impulsó hacia delante hasta que se clavó una rama de uno de los árboles en el ojo y le traspasó la cabeza. El nosferátum se convulsionó y murió.

Natsu dio media vuelta y vio que los berserkers vencían a los nosferátums. Los hombres del clan de Makarov estaban luchando por ellos y eso lo agradecería siempre. Pero de nada serviría si no cogía antes a Zeref y recuperaba a Luce.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó a un berserker enorme que acababa de ensartar con un palo a un nosferátum.

—Adentro. Hace un rato que han entrado en la cueva.

Se internó en la montaña y entró en la cueva. El suelo húmedo. La oscuridad lo recibía, pero a lo lejos varias antorchas iluminaban ya el camino.

Descendió por un túnel totalmente vertical y aterrizó a cuatro patas sobre una inmensa sala. Varios berserkers mantenían a ralla al grupo de Zeref y entre ellos Gray y Lyon luchaban codo con codo aun sabiendo que un paso en falso podría provocar que un vampiro los alzara y los llevara al exterior para que murieran quemados. Pero esos eran sus amigos, guerreros inquebrantables que nunca daban su brazo a torcer. Una oleada de orgullo lo invadió. El se encargaba personalmente de dos de ellos.

Natsu buscaba con ahínco a Luce, pero ni la veía, ni la olía ni la percibía. Su corazón latió desbocado ante la posibilidad de que se la hubiera arrebatado para siempre. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Si eso había sucedido, él mismo se entregaría al amanecer.

Al fondo, una puerta metálica de color plata era la única separación entre los niños y los vampiros.

Zeref se giró y al verlo agrandó los ojos con asombro.

Natsu sonrió fríamente y corrió hacia él como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando Purehito llegó a Wolverhampton con el aquelarre de vampiros y lobeznos no pudo imaginarse que un grupo que igualaba su número en berserkers estuvieran esperándolos con los brazos abiertos, dispuestos a arrancarles las cabezas a todos.

Ni los lobeznos ni los vampiros les habían olido. Ni siquiera él.

Se habían rociado con los productos que él un día creó para sus propios beneficios. Todo se volvía en su contra.

Los berserkers, descalzos, todos vestidos con camisetas blancas de tirantes y pantalones anchos y negros tenían unas hachas extrañas en las manos. Eran enormes y gruñían como perros salvajes.

Gajeel señaló al grupo de Purehito con el hacha en mano, aulló como un lobo y entonces se desató la guerra.

Los cuerpos salían despedidos a cada golpe de hacha que estos daban, partidos, sangrantes y lacerados.

Aquel grupo formado por vampiros y lobeznos no tendrían ninguna posibilidad ante aquellos guerreros natos y temibles.

Purehito veía asustado cómo su única posibilidad de ser normal otra vez, de caminar a la luz del sol de nuevo se le escurría por los dedos. ¿Cómo podían saber lo que ellos iban a saber? ¿Cómo, si ni Luce ni Natsu podían dar ningún mensaje mental?

Se acababa su tiempo. Lo tenía tan claro como que Zeref no lo iba a alimentar nunca más, él ya era un vampiro y había demostrado no tener ninguna intención para con él. Había sido un estúpido por creer que la inmortalidad lo iba a hacer más feliz y más poderoso.

Ante sus ojos cayó un lobezno con la garganta abierta y los ojos que se le salían de las órbitas.

¿Qué hacía él allí? Iba a morir.

Como un cobarde reculó. Cada paso disimulado lo llevaba a una posible salvación. Incluso ¿podría huir? Ya tendría otras oportunidades de cogerlos desapercibidos... Y si no le gustaba estar con Zeref entonces podría acudir a Seth y a Lucian. Sí. Debía huir.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Gajeel, que se incorporaba lentamente y no le perdía de vista. Aquel hombre daba miedo. Miedo de verdad.

Gajeel asintió. Parecía que le daba el beneplácito para que huyera y Purehito sonrió agradecido en respuesta hasta que chocó contra algo mucho más duro.

Un gruñido lo despertó de su falsa ilusión.

Tras él, un berserker intimidante de barba blanca y pelo largo lo miraba con odio en sus profundos ojos verdes.

—Tú debes de ser Purehito —dijo secamente.

Purehito alargó sus incisivos y sus ojos se tornaron blancos y sanguinolentos. Intentaría luchar. Las uñas se le alargaron. Iba a atacarle cuando aquel berserker se le adelantó, dándole un puñetazo en plena mandíbula que lo hizo volar por los aires y chocar contra el tronco de un árbol. Después del aturdimiento, se dio cuenta de que no era un árbol, sino un tótem. Un tótem con la cabeza de un lobo mirando al frente.

El berserker lo agarró del cuello y lo alzó con una sola mano.

—Soy Makarov, el padre de Layla y el abuelo de Luce.

El rostro de Purehito se contorsionó por el miedo. Aquellos ojos eran también los de la berserker que estaba emparejada con el vanirio.

—Bá... bájame. Te diré todo lo que necesites saber...

—¿Me devolverás a mi hija? —le apretó más del pescuezo. —¿Dónde está Luce?

—No... no lo sé. Se la llevó Ze... ref. Tú hija... Yo... yo no quería.

—No creas ni por un momento que quiero escuchar tus explicaciones. Sólo me he presentado para que te lleves al infierno el nombre del hombre que acabó con tu mísera vida. Esto es por Layla.

Purehito gritó y pataleó intentando liberarse de aquel amarre.

Makarov alzó el brazo con su hacha de guerra y sesgó de un único movimiento el tronco de Purehito.

Purehito abrió mucho los ojos y miró hacia abajo. Ya no tenía piernas. Aquel berserker le había cortado medio cuerpo por debajo del ombligo y ahora sangraba como una cascada.

—No me importa nada de lo que me cuentes. Mírame bien a los ojos — le ordenó Makarov.

Purehito en sus últimos segundos de vida perdió todo el orgullo y miró suplicando a Makarov.

—Os vamos a dar caza a todos. Sectas, sociedades, lobeznos y vampiros. Os encontraremos y os devolveremos al agujero podrido del que nunca debisteis de haber salido. Habéis empezado una guerra. Ateneos a las consecuencias. Esto, por Luce.

Lanzó el cuerpo de Purehito al cielo y cuando cayó y estuvo a su altura le cortó la cabeza, haciendo un movimiento con sus brazos digno del mejor bateador de la Historia.

Makarov miró el cuerpo descuartizado de Purehito y luego buscó a Gajeel con la mirada. Asintió con la cabeza y se unió a la matanza que iba a favor de los berserkers desde que había empezado.

Natsu corrió y placó a Dubv y Fynbar que ahora protegían a Zeref. Su fuerza se había multiplicado, la rabia lo alimentaba.

Dubv y Fynbar se levantaron algo aturdidos, pero ni así pudieron parar el torrente de golpes que caían sobre ellos, y sólo venían de Natsu.

En uno de esos golpes Natsu golpeó el pecho de Dubv y lo dejó sin respiración. Dirigió dos dedos a su cara y le vació los ojos.

El vanirio gritó de dolor y se llevó las manos a la cara.

Fynbar lo atacó por detrás, pero Natsu se apartó y detuvo la muñeca que empuñaba una daga. Le dio un codazo en la cara y le partió la nariz al tiempo que le quitaba la daga a Fynbar y daba un salto seguidamente para acabar clavándosela en el centro del pecho y con el impulso de la caída rajarlo de arriba a abajo. Natsu se incorporó, introdujo una mano dentro de su pecho y le arrancó el corazón.

Fynbar murió en el acto.

Dubv seguía convulsionando de dolor. Natsu se plantó enfrente de él. De un golpe seco introdujo la mano en el interior de su pecho, traspasó las costillas y llegó hasta la columna. Tiró de ella hasta que se la partió, quedándose con un trozo en la mano. Lo tiró sin inmutarse.

Zeref intentaba abrir la compuerta con la contraseña. Pero alguien la había cambiado. Alguien misericordioso, pensó Natsu.

Zeref ponía ahora un dispositivo en la compuerta. La haría volar en pedazos.

Natsu lo cogió por la camiseta negra y lo echó hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo coño estás aquí? ¿Cómo lo sabían...? —su rostro transformado por el odio y la confusión.

—¿Dónde está Luce? —Natsu con su melena suelta, sus colmillos alargados, los ojos casi completamente negros y su cuerpo sudoroso desprendía un aura de poder a su alrededor difícil de ignorar.

—Te han dado un estimulante —susurró entre dientes.

Natsu gritó y lo cogió de una pierna, pero Zeref lo golpeó con la otra libre. Sacó su daga y se dirigió hacia el vanirio.

—Voy a arrancártelo todo —le espetó Zeref. —Tu novia está buena y sabe muy bien. La haré mía, se volverá como yo. Y tú no vas a poder ver todas las cosas que quiero hacerle a su cuerpecito.

Natsu lo escuchaba sin inmutarse. Nada de lo que le decía Zeref le importaba. Él tenía un objetivo y era descubrir el paradero de Luce. Por ahora sabía que estaba viva.

—Le voy a cortar ese tatuaje que os han regalado los dioses. Layla es para mí.

—Has enloquecido, Zeref. Layla te odiaba y nunca se fijó en ti. A Luce le das asco y déjame decirte que estás lejos de complacerle.

Se impulsó hacia atrás y lo golpeó con las dos piernas juntas. Zeref voló hacia atrás pero Natsu fue hacia él. Arrinconó el cuerpo de Zeref contra la pared y le puso el antebrazo en la garganta.

—Mira a tu alrededor, vampiro —Natsu juntó su nariz a la suya. —Has perdido. Nadie de los tuyos está en pie.

Zeref hizo caso a Natsu. Berserkers y centinelas vanirios procedentes de los túneles se hallaban de pie, mirando aquella pelea personal entre ambos. Lyon y Gray se situaban enfrente de la compuerta por si acaso.

Zeref se echó a reír presa del histerismo.

—¿Qué crees que solucionas matándome? Esto no ha acabado. Seth y Lucio, incluso Hummus y Strike, los berserkers. Todos buscamos lo mismo. Todos queremos el poder. Esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar. Y son muchos los humanos que les apoyan. Humanos poderosos, Natsu. Yo quiero la sangre de los híbridos para salir al sol. Lucio y Seth querrán otra cosa, pero el objetivo es el mismo. Quieren el control de este mundo. Loki está de nuestra parte.

— No te preocupes, Zeref. Tú no podrás ver lo que les vamos a hacer a ellos cuando les encontremos. Porque te aseguro que vamos a dar con ellos.

—¿Por qué insistes en proteger a la humanidad? La humanidad debería servirnos a nosotros. Somos hijos de los dioses ¿Recuerdas?

—Y llegará un día en que los humanos también lo sean y se reconozcan por ello. Pero mientras tanto alguien tiene que velar por ellos.

—Tú desde luego no. Luce morirá, tú te volverás loco y te convertirás. Loki se encargará del resto.

—¿Dónde está Luce?

—Jódete, Natsu. Se está muriendo.

—¿Dónde está?..

—Seguro que está húmeda y pasando mucho frío... —rió como un demonio. Era un demonio.

Natsu le apretó el cuello con el antebrazo. Cogió su daga y le abrió la garganta con ella.

Zeref se llevó las manos al cuello para detener la sangre, pero Natsu ya deslizaba la daga por sus huevos y se los clavaba vaciándoselos. Zeref ya no sabía dónde taponar. Cayó de rodillas.

Natsu, fríamente, lo levantó de nuevo. Zeref temblaba y se había meado encima.

Con su mano atravesó el pecho del vanirio y le arrancó el corazón. Le mostró el órgano latiente a Zeref. Se lo puso enfrente de sus ojos.

—Mira, ¿ves? Es tu corazón —le susurró en el oído. —Voy a encontrar a Luce. La curaré y los vanirios y los berserkers nos encargaremos de proteger a todo aquello que los vampiros y los lobeznos reclaméis. No os vamos a dar cuartel. Te quedan pocos segundos de vida y tu piel ya arde como la de un vampiro. Rogue fue mejor que tú en todo. Rogue se llevó a la mujer que tú creías que querías porque él simplemente le pertenecía. Rogue tuvo una hija que es una bendición para ambas razas. Y él traerá una paz que tú nunca pudiste conseguir. Ahora... vete al infierno, Zeref.

Natsu reventó el corazón de Zeref en su propia mano. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la compuerta.

—¿Cuál es la contraseña, ahora?

Preguntó a sus amigos. Gray la abrió, mirando a Natsu con respeto.

Parecía no haber nadie.

—¿Hola? —preguntó Natsu.

—¿Natsu? — era la voz de Juvia.

De entre la oscuridad apareció Juvia con su melena azul y los ojos azules. Llevaba en brazos a un vanirio de ojos de color miel y pelo rubio, de tres años. Sus colmillos se habían alargado por el miedo y parecía que se acababa de despertar.

Tenía cogido de la mano a una niña de ojos negros y enormes y pelo rizado de siete años. Detrás de ella tres pequeños más la secundaban.

—¿Te hacías cargo de ellos? —preguntó Natsu acongojado.

Juvia asintió y se fundió en un abrazo con su hermano.

—Bratháir —sollozó.

—Entonces no podían estar más seguros —la besó en la coronilla. —¿Y Luce?

—Voy en su busca —la besó en la mejilla y desapareció de allí. —Nosotros también la buscaremos, bratháir —exclamó Juvia.

Surcando el cielo que de nuevo volvía a nublarse, algo característico de las _highlands_, Natsu se dejaba guiar por la intuición. Enviaba empujones mentales a Luce, pero nadie le respondía. Debía obligarla a reaccionar, a despertarse para que hablara con él. La resistencia era mínima, pero ahí estaba, y eso le impedía internarse en sus pensamientos.

El nudo perenne le picaba. Sintió que debía de ser como un radar, algo que le indicaba si su pareja estaba o no cerca.

Miró hacia abajo. Playas y rocas dibujaban la costa inglesa. Hacía mala mar.

_Está húmeda y tendrá frío_, eso le había dicho Zeref.

—_Luce, háblame. _

Centró todas sus fuerzas en derribar esa defensa mental que ella había creado para protegerse de él. Luce sentiría la intromisión fuerte y dolorosa. Él lo podría haber hecho antes, pero no podía defraudarla de nuevo. Sin embargo, ahora, con su joven vida en peligro, no iba a tener piedad.

Mientras se concentraba en hacer estallar sus defensas seguía mirando pensativo la costa. El nudo le quemaba cada vez más y parecía que... No... Se estaba desvaneciendo...

Algo en su corazón se resquebrajó y entonces descendió hasta la playa.

Se silenció y se concentró en los sonidos que le envolvían. A lo lejos unas gaviotas, las olas chocando contra las rocas, los peces chapoteando en la superficie, el viento meciendo el mar, un cangrejo caminando por las rocas e introduciéndose en una gruta... Silencio.

_Bum. _

Un latido lento y candente. Un latido sin apenas vida, pero que luchaba por bombear en un cuerpo maltratado. Volvió a silenciarse temeroso de sólo habérselo imaginado.

_Bum, bum. _

Era un latido, no había duda. Un latido humano. Inhaló profundamente y percibió ligeramente un olor a fresa... A pastel que en vez de recién horneado se estaba quedando frío y seco.

Se internó en una gruta. De allí venía el corazón. El agua estaba inundando la cueva y, flotando en el interior, un cuerpo de piel pálida y camisón de color borgoña chocaba contra las rocas cada vez que entraba una nueva ola.

Natsu corrió como un lobo desesperado y sacó el cuerpo inerte de Luce del agua.

—Dios mío... Luce... mo chailin... —la abrazó y la meció como a un bebé.

Puso una mano sobre su frente y se internó en su cabeza.

—Luce... Sé que estás ahí, princesa. No te rindas. Lucha por mí. Por los dos. Sé que me escuchas —la sacó de la gruta y voló con ella por los cielos, a sabiendas que cada segundo que corría en el reloj era un segundo menos de vida para ella.

.

.

* * *

**_Penúltimo_**_** capitulo.**_

_**Quiero saber mis queridas lectoras si leerían la continuacion de la saga, en la que viene la pareja serian Gajeel y Levy, pero seguirian saliendo las demas ustedes mandan =) **_

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame.**_


	27. Notas y respuestas

_**Notas y Respuestas:**_

_**Ire editando este cap o notas para responder preguntas o dudas de la saga =)**_

Querida Mirai Fuyu: Creo q todas las preguntas que tienes del cap es por q te saltaste el cap 25 hoy subi 2 y creo q no te fijaste en el anterior.

Para las otras preguntas creeme q el libro que sigue es muy bueno y la manera en que levy trata a Gajeel es muy genial! Y si son mas libros osea que son mas parejas ya las tengo casi todas destinadas y todos son personajes de fairy tail =) y las relaciones de las demás parejas igual iran avanzando en los otros libros. Y creeme con el tercer libro que es el Gruvia me lo llore entero, pero tienes q leer el Gale para q no te pierdas espero q te guste mucho me despido.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

.

.

Tres días. Tres días sin que Luce reaccionara. Levy, María y Laxus cuidaban de ella por la mañana. Juvia, Gray y Lyon lo hacían de noche.

Su abuelo y los berserkers la visitaban a diario y siempre se iban tristes y cabizbajos al ver que la joven no mejoraba.

Natsu descansaba en la habitación contigua, Gray se encargaba de darles alimento intravenoso, pero ambos sabían que Luce estaba en algún lugar mucho más tranquilo y debía de haber algo fuerte que la trajera de vuelta. Permanecía más de setenta y dos horas en coma profundo.

Natsu ordenó, antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo, que le extrajeran toda la sangre que pudieran para dársela a ella. No dormía. No lo hacía desde que los cogieron a los dos y los llevaron a su casa para cuidarlos.

Natsu permanecía el día en horizontal, con los ojos cerrados, a oscuras —ya que sin que Luce le alimentara no podría soportar de nuevo el sol— y no hablaba con nadie. Ni siquiera con Gray, que se encargaba de limpiar y desinfectar las heridas y de extraerle la sangre.

En su habitación, Natsu intentaba como siempre darle fuerzas a Luce. Hablaba con ella de todo, hacía tres días que había derribado sus barreras bruscamente en Tintaghel y ella no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Sabía que su cáraid estaría perdida, levitando entre este y el otro mundo, y él sería su ancla para que volviera.

Le contaba todo lo que él había visto desde su transformación, cómo era antes de que los dioses acudieran a ellos en Stonehenge. Le contó como hacía enfadar a su hermana cuando eran niños y cómo ella lo hacía rabiar a él.

Le explicó cómo se sintió la primera vez que la vio a través del cristal de su casa de Barcelona. Lo arrepentido que estaba de haberla tratado tan mal. Lo arrepentido que estaba de no haberse abierto a ella como se merecía.

Luce había dado una razón de vivir de nuevo a todos los inmortales que estaban hastiados de su longeva existencia. Una nueva razón para rechazar a Loki y sus tentaciones. Luce había demostrado que la gente puede cambiar, que puede unirse y luchar juntos por algo bueno en común, aun tratándose de clanes que habían estado eternamente enfrentados. Luce les demostró, que el amor no conoce de barreras ni de leyes ni de razas. Y que además todo era posible.

—_Yo estaba muy unido a Rogue _—le explicaba. _—El era un modelo a seguir para mí y aunque el clan nos respetaba tanto a él como a mí yo todo lo que sabía lo aprendí de él. Tú eres como él, Luce. No puedes rendirte. Porque sé que he cambiado estos días, y todo lo bueno que han empezado a ver los demás en mí te lo debo a ti. Tú me has hecho un hombre mejor y siento que ya no podré continuar mi vida si tú no estás. ¿Puedes llegar a imaginar el don que me has regalado? Puedo volver a caminar bajo el sol, álainn. Tú eres mi mejor regalo, mi mayor sorpresa. ¿Y yo cómo te lo pago? Cayendo en una trampa y poniéndote en peligro. Soy un inepto. _

—_¿Natsu? _

Natsu se quedó inmóvil. Luce le estaba hablando.

—_Natsu, no pares. Sigue hablándome. ¿Eres tú, verdad? _

—_Sí, mo chailin _—tenía los ojos cerrados pero las lágrimas salían igual.

—_No sé... no sé cómo encontrarte. Tú voz es como un bálsamo. _

—_¿Luce? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo?_

—_No sé cómo hacerlo. Enséñame. Guíame. _

Natsu se esforzó en levantarse de la cama. No iba a perder el contacto mental ni loco. Abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua y tambaleándose se internó en ella. El cuerpo de Luce yacía inmóvil y pálido en la cama. Las sábanas blancas no disimulaban su cuerpo esbelto y precioso. Había perdido algo de peso, pero a él le siguió pareciendo hermoso.

Se arrodilló a su lado y cubrió su mano con las de él. Apoyó su frente en ella.

—_Luce, haz un esfuerzo por mí. Te necesito. Sigue mi voz. _

—_Tengo frío. _

—_No, cariño. Mi voz te dará calor. Yo te daré calor. _

—_Estoy en un pasillo y no sé qué puerta escoger... Estoy perdida. _

—_Elije la mía. Mi puerta. _

—_¿Cómo es esa puerta?¿Qué hay detrás? _

Natsu tenía desgarrado el corazón. Vio que dos lágrimas caían sobre la sábana blanca e impoluta. Eran de él.

—_Tras la puerta está mi corazón. _

—_¿Tu corazón? No te puedo ver. _

—_Sí. No hace falta que me veas. Sólo siénteme. _

—_¿Qué más hay en esa puerta? _

—_Hay un enorme letrero que pone AMOR. Yo te daré el amor más sincero, el más profundo y vinculante. Elígeme, Luce. Yo... yo... _—tragó saliva. Qué poder tenía esas palabras que le hacían sentirse diminuto y terriblemente frágil. —_Yo te amo. Lucharé por ti, por lo que tenemos. No lo entendía antes. Pero tú me has abierto los ojos a un mundo lleno de emociones. Ven a mí. Déjame compensarte. Elígeme. Te quiero. _

Natsu esperó temblando una respuesta de Luce, arrodillado, humilde y sincero como nunca lo había sido. Subyugado a ella.

—¿Luce? —alzó los ojos para ver el rostro amado.

No contestaba. Miró su nudo perenne. Volvía a picarle. Miró el de ella por encima de sus cicatrices que poco a poco y con el tiempo se sellaban. Maldito Zeref. No podía quitarse de la cabeza todo el sufrimiento que le había provocado a Luce.

—Luce, por favor... No me dejes. Quédate conmigo.

Tras esas palabras, Natsu se desmayó y cayó al suelo.

—¿Cuándo podré verle? —preguntó Luce acomodándose la almohada detrás de los riñones.

—Espera a mañana, doña impaciente —la reprendió Juvia quitándole la venda del muslo. —Mi hermano quiere estar fuerte para ti y antes de que te despertaras cayó desmayado al suelo. Llevaba tres días sin dormir y había perdido mucha sangre.

—Él me trajo de vuelta —murmuró Luce mirando por la ventana. Sí la trajo de vuelta con sus palabras. El dolor quedaba atrás, pero no las ansias de volver a oír de su boca las palabras que él le había dicho mentalmente. —¿Cuándo se despertará?

—Pronto. ¿Todavía te duele la cabeza? —le preguntó admirando la fina cicatriz que le quedaba en el muslo. —Chica, qué rápido te curas.

—Es tu hermano. No entiendo cómo permitió que Gray preparara tantas botellas llenas de su sangre para mí. Y sí. Aún me duele un poco.

Claro que le dolía. Natsu había fundido su muro defensivo haciéndolo estallar por los aires. Pero nunca, jamás, se lo reprocharía. Gracias a él ella vivía.

—Tú has hecho posible que hoy estemos a salvo, Luce —le comentó Juvia. —El ataque no nos cogió por sorpresa y aunque cayeron en la lucha unos cuantos de nosotros, la mayoría sobrevivió. Gracias —le apretó la mano en un gesto de sincero agradecimiento.

Luce le sonrió y asintió inclinando la barbilla.

Levy asomó la cabeza por la puerta y tocó con los nudillos.

—¿Se puede?

Las dos se alegraron de verla. Juvia le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se lo dio Luce. Levy llevaba una caja de bombones para ellas. —¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? —le preguntó Levy. —Ya estoy bien. Necesito salir de aquí. Sácame. Levy sonrió y miró a Juvia. —No puedo —se encogió de hombros.

—Levy —le dijo Luce quitándole la caja de bombones de las manos. La abrió y las invitó a que comieran con ella. —Tenemos que hablar de tus... aptitudes. Ayudaste a salvar tanto a vanirios como a berserkers.

—No —contestó Levy negándose como una niña mientras masticaba un bombón. —Fue casualidad.

—No digas estupideces. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Levy, sólo quiero saber de dónde vienen tus facultades para poder hablar mentalmente con la gente.

—Oye, mira. No quiero ser un conejito de indias, ¿vale? Vosotros aprovechaos de esto que me pasa siempre que queráis, pero dejadme tranquila. Suficiente tengo con todo lo que nos encargó hacer el nazi de tu novio como para tener que someterme a pruebas de ningún tipo.

—¿Laxus se encuentra bien? —preguntó Luce preocupada.

—Sí. Acompañó a Sting para encontraros. Él estaba desesperado por verte otra vez en plenas condiciones. ¿Sabes que con la sangre se marea? Pues cuando vio el suelo de ese lugar tintado de rojo casi se desmayó.

—Me ha venido a ver esta mañana. No paraba de abrazarme —pobre Laxus. Cuánto miedo había pasado por ella.

—Me voy. Cuando Natsu se recupere quiero que vea que tengo listo todo lo que me pidió, si no tanto yo como Laxus nos iremos de cabeza a un campo de concentración —le sonrió maliciosamente a Luce.

Definitivamente para Levy, Natsu era un dictador. Pero Luce sabía que Levy ya le tenía cariño.

—Levy, no deberías esconderte —espetó Juvia.

—¿Qué? No me escondo.

—Eres especial. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —le preguntó Juvia saboreando un bombón de almendras.

—Todo. Mira en qué mundo estoy. Hombres lobo, vampiros... Y yo con un supuesto don para comunicarme con vosotros. Soy humana, por Dios, no tendría que hablar de esto con nadie.

—Por eso. Eres humana, Levy. Un nuevo paso para la evolución. ¿No te parece?

—Basta. No quiero oír más —las reprendió con la mirada. —Por cierto, he visto a tu abuelo comiéndole la boca a María —lo soltó como quien no quería la cosa. —¿Quieres que hablemos de eso?

Luce y Juvia se rieron a carcajadas.

—¿Sabes cómo mi abuelo supo lo que estaba sucediendo y se preparó antes de que nadie le avisara para estar en Wolverhampton? —le dijo Luce tomando aire.

—Ilumíname —puso los ojos en blanco ante el delicioso sabor de un bombón de chocolate negro.

—Porque estaba con María cuando yo me comuniqué con ella.

—¿En la cama?

—Aha —Luce alzó las cejas.

—Entonces María pasa a ser tu abuela —comentó Juvia.

—No. María será María, para mí. Mi María —comentó Luce sin querer pensar en que tuviera una relación con su querido abuelo Makarov.

—Entonces tenéis que preguntarle a María por qué pudo recibir tu mensaje mental como yo, ¿no?

—No hace falta —sonrió Luce. —Ella ya me dijo que tenía un don. Tú no.

—Bueno, chicas. Ya no quiero oír más, me ponéis la piel de gallina — Levy se levantó agitando su melena del color del fuego. —Además, tengo que ir a esclavizarme de nuevo.

Juvia y Luce sonrieron y la despidieron con amplias sonrisas.

—Cuídate, Luce. Y coge fuerzas porque cuando Natsu te coja...

—Levy…

Eran las doce de la noche. Luce se moría de ganas de ver a Natsu y el maldito todavía no se había despertado.

Había tomado la decisión de despertarlo ella misma. Sí, señor. Se había puesto una bata de color lila claro hasta los tobillos. Debajo nada. Sólo piel.

Pensaba a cada minuto sobre todas las cosas que él le había revelado. Cómo la había mantenido en su paso entre los dos mundos. Cogida de la mano, no la había soltado en ningún momento.

Realmente se reprochaba el tener que ir a despertarlo, Natsu debía descansar, pero su necesidad de él la animaba a seguir con su propósito. Hoy ella iba a ser el cazador y él el cazado.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se deslizó dentro como una serpiente.

La habitación olía a él. A mango sabroso y suculento. Enseguida sintió cómo le hormigueaban los colmillos.

Él llevaba días sin alimentarse como era debido y aunque Gray sacara sangre de ella para transferírsela no era suficiente como para que él recuperara toda su fuerza.

Se acercó a la cama. Ya le habían retirado las sondas. Su cuerpo, algo más delgado pero igualmente musculoso, se delineaba a través de las sábanas.

Luce se quedó inmóvil al ver su rostro. Estaba tan enamorada de él que le dolía el pecho al verlo tan desprotegido.

Se inclinó para darle un beso inocente en la frente y lo observó anonadada mientras le acariciaba el pelo sedoso y rosa.

—Hola, nene... — se acarició el nudo perenne de su muñeca y se le erizaron los pezones. El nudo había recuperado su color y su tonalidad natural. Se veía perfectamente.

Por mucho que lo deseara no podía abalanzarse sobre él. Natsu necesitaba un poco más de descanso. Y ella decidió que se lo iba a dar por sacarla de la oscuridad y por decirle que la amaba.

Porque habían pasado horas después de eso, y ella estaba segura de que él se había confesado. Quería creer que le había dicho eso.

Suspiró. Esperaría hasta mañana para oírlo de su boca. Pero tenía tantas ganas... Todos la habían puesto al día de los acontecimientos y de las proezas de Natsu. De cómo había luchado. De cómo todos se habían replegado.

Se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, tontamente deprimida por no poder calmar el ardor que sentía entre los muslos y en el corazón.

Intentó abrir la puerta pero esta no se abrió. Parecía atrancada. Con un poco más de fuerza intentó sacudirla de nuevo. Nada. Miró hacia arriba y vio la poderosa mano de Natsu, que sostenía la puerta para que ella no saliera de allí.

Luce se giró bruscamente y chocó contra su pecho desnudo y duro.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, nena? —su voz ronca y seca después de no ejercitarla en días.

—Yo... no quería despertarte. Y entonces... me... —demonios, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

—Estaría loco si dejara que te marcharas ahora mismo, pequeña.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que a Luce le costaba respirar. Hundió la cara en su pelo e inhaló cerrando los ojos de placer.

—Carbhaidh... —murmuró con ternura y deseo.

—Natsu.

Luce le rodeó el cuello y lo abrazó también con fuerza hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Natsu la alzó y la llevó a su cama.

—Estás, estás temblando —Luce enredó sus dedos en su melena. —Y tú, cariño. Y tú —musitó él.

Luce sonrió y dejó que él la subiera a la cama y la dejara de pie, allí. No parecía que quisieran hablar de nada. Todo lo que podían decirse se lo dirían con gestos, con caricias, besos y con gemidos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó ella poniendo las manos sobre su pecho y jugando con sus pezones.

Natsu asintió como un animal que necesitara su ración diaria. La atrajo hacia él cogiéndola de las caderas.

—Me muero por ti, Luce. Nunca más vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera. ¿Me oyes?

Luce casi se echa a llorar. Le empujó el pecho y lo apartó ligeramente. Lo miró a los ojos y se quitó la bata como una seductora.

Natsu gruñó y pasó su mirada por el cuerpo maravilloso de Luce. —No me provoques —le advirtió él.

—No lo hago, mo duine —dio un paso hacia él y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

Aquello fue suficiente para Natsu. La atrajo hacia él y saqueó su boca con pericia y dedicación. La estiró en la cama, debajo de él. Su boca y su lengua arrasaron con toda la razón de ella, excitándola y atormentándola. Con las manos cubrió sus pechos y los acarició con reverencia.

No podría amar a aquel hombre más de lo que lo amaba. Quería gritarlo y decirlo en voz alta.

Natsu se quitó los pantalones de un tirón y su pene saltó en toda su gloria. Se colocó entre sus piernas y dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella.

—Luce, me haces tanta falta... No me dejes nunca más —le suplicó con los ojos llorosos.

—No —contestó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —lamió su garganta como un gato.

—¿Enfadada?

—He vuelto a entrar en tu cabeza. La otra noche me fui sin avisarte, sin...

—Chist —le puso un dedo en los labios. —Tú no has hecho nada mal, Natsu. La otra noche te engañaron. Yo y cualquiera podría haber caído ante esas artimañas. Sin embargo, nadie habla de eso ahora. Todos dicen que no hay guerrero más poderoso y más mortal que Natsu de Britannia. Eso está en boca de todos. Sean vanirios o berserkers. Y yo como tu cáraid me enorgullezco de ti. Luchaste por mí. Peleaste por mí. Y me salvaste. Y entraste en mi mente otra vez a la fuerza. Gracias a eso, yo estoy aquí contigo, de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría enfadarme? Quiero que recuperes el contacto mental conmigo. Fundámonos, Natsu— Luce abrió un poco más las piernas para acomodar las caderas de Natsu. —No se me ocurre otro lugar mejor en el que estar que aquí, a salvo, contigo.

—Luce, me gusta tanto lo que me dices.

Natsu inclinó la cabeza y lamió sus pechos. Temblaba por el deseo tan poderoso que sentía por ella. Divisó una ligera cicatriz sobre el montículo izquierdo.

—El te mordió aquí —gruñó como un perro herido. —Sí —Luce tragó saliva.

—Yo te borraré ese recuerdo, mo leannán —abrió la boca y le succionó ese punto dolorido. Lamiéndola y besándola con cuidado y dedicación.

Luce movía las caderas ante el placer de su boca. Quería que él entrara de una vez por todas.

Deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos y tomo el pene de Natsu. Éste brincó en su mano. Estaba ardiendo, suave y duro.

—Natsu...

—Cariño —le tomó de la muñeca apartándole la mano de su verga. —No me hagas esto o no duraré nada.

—No pasa nada —contestó ella.

—Sí que pasa —deslizó la boca por el valle de sus pechos y descendió dándole sensuales besos hasta el ombligo. —¿Qué más te hizo Zeref?

—Na... nada más —estaba caliente y él la iba a enloquecer.

—No soporto que él te haya hecho daño —susurro él contra su estómago.

—Natsu, no me duele lo que él me hizo. Tú me has curado.

—¿Yo? —siguió deslizándose hasta el triángulo de rizos rubios. —Dime cómo. Lo único que he hecho ha sido estropearlo todo contigo una y otra vez.

Luce lo miró, expectante ante lo que él iba a hacerle.

—Pero ya se acabó —aseguró él mordiéndole suavemente en el interior del muslo.

—¿El qué?

—Vivo para servirte, amor —separó más sus piernas y colocó los hombros entre ellas para que no las pudiera cerrar. —No hay nada que yo no vaya a hacer por ti. Nada —sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para acariciar su entrepierna con la lengua.

Luce movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, agarrándolo del pelo. Se le hacía difícil tomar aire. Gemía de placer emitiendo ruidos de desesperación con la garganta.

Natsu internó la lengua en su cavidad y la moldeó por dentro.

—Quiero oírte gemir, Luce. —Natsu, ya... ya lo hago...

—No es suficiente —la devoró con la boca, los labios, los colmillos y la lengua. Luce estaba tan húmeda que creía que se estaba deshaciendo. Ondeaba las caderas de arriba abajo, y cuando llegaba ya al clímax... Natsu alargó más los incisivos y la mordió, clavando profundamente los incisivos entre los labios.

Luce lo agarró y tiró de su pelo, clavó los talones en el colchón arqueándose contra él y soltó un grito de sorpresa y liberación.

Natsu absorbía sediento todo lo que ella le daba, su miel y su sangre. Y Luce sentía como él se fortalecía con cada sorbo y el saber que ella lo revitalizaba la excitó muchísimo más.

Para Natsu, darle placer a su cáraid y ver cómo ella se desinhibía con él lo llenaba de dicha y de alegría.

La lamió hasta que los espasmos de su orgasmo cedieron. Luego pasó la lengua para limpiar un hilo de sangre que corría entre sus piernas y cerró así la incisión de sus colmillos.

Se incorporó y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

—¿Te ha dolido, leannán?

Luce todavía regresaba del cielo cuando él le preguntaba eso. —No... no. Sólo me ha impresionado —tragó saliva y lo observó detalladamente. —Natsu, tienes muy buen aspecto, ahora. Natsu sonrió entregado a ella por completo.

—Tú me das vida. Me das la luz del sol. Yo siento que nada que pueda darte o hacerte se podrá comparar con el regalo que tú me has dado a mi —la besó y juntó la frente con la de ella. —Yo era un hombre entregado a una causa. A la guerra —empujó entre sus caderas y deslizó la punta de su miembro entre la humedad de Luce. Ella tembló y él también. —No sabía lo que era amar.

—¿Y... ahora lo sabes? —acarició la nariz de él con la suya en un gesto cómplice y cariñoso.

Natsu asintió como un hombre que estuviera sufriendo.

—Méteme dentro de ti, cariño —le ordenó tomando su cara entre sus manos. Las manos de un guerrero, llena de cicatrices, se veían mucho más poderosas ante un rostro tan bello y frágil como el de ella.

Luce asintió con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Lo tomó con una mano y lo guió hasta su entrada. Natsu gimió y ella siseó. El mordisco la había dejado muy sensible, pero la matarían antes que detenerlo a él y privarlo de estar en su interior.

—Tómame —le dijo él mientras se introducía hasta lo más hondo.

Luce abrió más las piernas para acomodarlo mejor y facilitarle el acceso. La sensación de sentirlo rozando y frotando todo su interior la volvió loca. Le rodeó las nalgas con sus manos y le clavó las uñas ante la sensación de plenitud y fragilidad que sintió bajo su peso y sus estocadas potentes.

—¿Lo sabes, Natsu? ¿Sabes lo que es el amor? —le preguntó ella besando su barbilla entre temblores estremecidos.

Natsu le impedía que girara la cara o desviara la vista. Quería verla mientras la tomaba.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque... porque yo te amo, Luce. Tú me has enseñado cómo hacerlo.

Luce tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que las lágrimas pudieran deslizarse y dejar de empañarle la vista. Natsu era hermoso. Su pelo negro caía sobre ella, así que se lo sujetó con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Te amo.

—Otra.

—Te amo, cariño. Te quiero. Te necesito. Te adoro —las embestidas eran más y más fuertes.

—Te amo, Natsu —le dijo ella atrayendo su cara a la de él.

—¿Cómo puede ser?

—Tiene explicación. Estoy loca —sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Te amo. Te...

El beso que entonces se dieron fue casi criminal. No se podían dar más de lo que se daban en ese momento. Natsu le mantenía la cara cogida.

—Estoy a punto... —le dijo él riendo y recuperando el aire.

—Sí. Y yo... —ella también se rió.

—Aliméntate, cáraid —la embistió más duro, pues sabía que ya estaban al límite.

A Luce se le oscurecieron los ojos y dilataron las pupilas. Tiró de su pelo atrayéndolo hacia ella, frotó su nariz a su yugular para marcar el terreno. Natsu tembló de anticipación. Luce clavó los colmillos en su piel y bebió de él, y tanto él como ella se corrieron a la vez. Sus mentes se abrieron, compartieron pensamientos, necesidades, anhelos, sueños y deseos.

Aquello era una verbena de orgasmos. Se sucedieron uno tras otro, y los elevaron hasta cuotas indecibles de placer.

Natsu seguía meciendo sus caderas dentro de ella, más suavemente, calmándose uno al otro con palabras cariñosas y besos dulces. Arrullándose con mimos.

—No te has cerrado a mí —le dijo Natsu asombrado.

—Ni tú tampoco.

—Estás loca por mi —alzó una ceja pirata y Luce estalló a carcajadas. —No lo olvides.

—No seas presumido.

—Yo estoy loco por ti, pequeña, y no lo voy a olvidar. —Entonces... ¿se acabaron las peleas? —preguntó ella acariciándole el mentón.

—No lo sé. Me gustan las reconciliaciones... —susurró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Natsu deslizó un dedo desde su entrecejo, pasó por su nariz, acarició sus labios y se detuvo en el hoyuelo rebelde de su femenina barbilla.

—_Is caomh lium thu, mo ghraidh_**1 **—le dijo él dándole un beso en los labios.

—_Is caomh lium thu glé mhor, mo ghraidh_**2 **—respondió ella aceptando el beso.

—¿Para siempre?

—Lo que dure la eternidad.

Al amanecer, Natsu la cogió en brazos, cubiertos sólo con las sábanas de la cama. Volaban juntos a través de un cielo claro, despejado y azul. El sol les bronceaba la piel cuanto más alto se impulsaban.

Luce se abrazó a él sin perder un solo detalle de su vuelo con él. Los ojos de Natsu parecían ahora mucho más claros con la luz diurna.

Natsu podía salir bajo la luz del sol, y eso se lo había dado ella.

—Sí, cariño. Tú me los has dado, todo —le susurró al oído.

Luce sonrió con ternura.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Quiero enseñarte cuál va a ser tu función en nuestra comunidad.

—¿Me has buscado trabajo? —le dijo ella incrédula.

—No. Simplemente he pensado en todas las cosas que me has dicho — descendieron en un cerro montañoso rodeado de vibrante flores silvestres.

Luce miró el lugar asombrada. Era precioso.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Aquí —le explicó él abrazándola por la espalda, —se va a construir tu escuela.

—¿Qué?

—Imagínate un edificio hermoso, de colores que vayan acorde con el ambiente y los alrededores. Y en el interior, un montón de niños que estén deseando escuchar a su nueva profesora.

—Pero Natsu —ella se giró y lo tomó de la barbilla. —Yo no puedo dar clases a niños normales. No... no puedo. Se necesitan permisos... los padres podrían sospechar de mí. Mis colmillos, el color de mis ojos... No...

—Chisss —le puso el dedo sobre sus labios. —No te hablo de niños humanos —Natsu se divirtió al ver la cara de confusión de Luce. —¿Te acuerdas cuando me comentaste que si pudieras realizar un trabajo de conducta con la sociedad empezarías por nosotros?

—Sí.

—Tenemos niños y niñas, Luce. Y necesitan de nuevos valores. Te los confiaríamos a ciegas si tú les educaras. Quiero traer aquí a los niños de los berserkers y que se mezclen con los nuestros.

—Natsu...

—Tú puedes transmitirles nuevos principios. Tú eres el ejemplo perfecto para ellos. Eres la mezcla de ambos. No somos incompatibles, ni debimos ser nunca enemigos. Tú puedes resarcir todo el daño que nos hemos hecho entre clanes, si empiezas uniendo a nuestros hijos. Ellos crearán una nueva sociedad, si te siguen. Odín sabe que yo te seguiría a ciegas.

—Natsu, yo... no sé qué decir.

—Di que sí —acarició su mejilla. —Este es el proyecto que esperabas. Démosle una lección a los dioses y a nuestros verdaderos enemigos. Enseñémosles que de ahora en adelante somos uno. Sus niños son los nuestros, nuestra tierra también es de ellos. Sé el pilar de esta iniciativa, mo ghráidh.

—¿Ya has hablado con mi abuelo?

—Por supuesto. No me atrevería a proponer nada así sin su beneplácito. Él me ha dicho que estaba orgulloso de mí —asintió emocionado.

Luce no se lo podía creer. Su proyecto. Su ilusión, seguía estando ahí. Y se la ofrecía un vanirio, bruto y rudo, pero con un inmenso corazón que la amaba más de lo que ella creyó posible.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—Espero que sean lágrimas de alegría —susurró Natsu.

—Lo son —dijo ella limpiándoselas con la mano. —Lo son.

—¿Entonces? ¿Sí aceptas?

—Sí... Por Dios, claro que sí... —se cogió a sus hombros, saltó sobre él, y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. —Sí, Natsu —lo besó en los ojos, las mejillas, la barbilla, las cejas.

Natsu cerró los ojos extasiado ante tanta dulzura.

—Hay mucho trabajo por hacer —le dijo él arrancando la sábana de un tirón y colocándola en el suelo a modo de cama improvisada. La besó profundamente tomándola de las nalgas y acariciándola entre las piernas.

—Mucho trabajo por hacer... —repitió ella en tono desenfadado.

—Sí. Y debemos estar listos para cualquier cosa —aseguró él cayendo de rodillas sobre la sábana con ella en brazos. La dejó estirada y dócil y él se colocó encima. —Ha empezado una batalla. Y necesitamos del apoyo de todos para que llegue a un buen fin.

—Sí —ella tiró de él y lo besó. —Cállate, Natsu... ya me hablarás luego de lo difícil que va a ser. Tú estás aquí y me haces feliz, mo duine. Es de día y nadie vendrá a molestarnos. Hazme el amor y ya nos ocuparemos luego de todo lo demás, mo ghráidh.

—Como desees, mi Luce. Como desees.

Se besaron con dulzura y hicieron el amor el uno al otro con absoluta dedicación.

Nadie les molestó.

.

.

* * *

_**Vocabulario Vanir:**_

_**1 Is caomh lium thu, mo ghraidh: en gaélico significa 'te quiero, mi amor'. **_

_**2 Is caomh lium thu glé mhor, mo ghraidh: en gaélico significa 'te quiero mucho, mi amor'.**_

* * *

_**Ultimo capitulo.**_

_**Quiero saber mis queridas lectoras si leerían la continuacion de la saga, en la que viene la pareja serian Gajeel y Levy, pero seguirian saliendo las demas ustedes mandan =)**_

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir muy feliz y motivada a seguir.**_

_**Bien, este es ni primer fic y espero que les guste :)**_

_**Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Ayame**_


	29. Notas 2

_**Notas 2:**_

**_Queridas lectoras subo esto para informarles que ya subi el primer capitulo de la segunda entrega de la saga Vanir =)_**

**_Los personajes principales son Levy y Gajeel, aunq iran apareciendo las demas parejas, espero q les guste y se titula "El libro de Levy"_**

**_Espero sus reviews en esta siguiente historia y gracias por su lectura._**

**_Ayame._**


End file.
